Wreckage
by lilbit89
Summary: Two sisters on a family trip, break down outside the Hardy's house and now has to find a way to make it up to them. Jeff Hardy then uses the OC, and now they have to resolve that issue. Gregory Helms/OC, Matt Hardy/OC, Shannon Moore/OC/Jeff Hardy
1. Introductions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

Christina Lee and Jennifer Bella are sisters, and Madison Jade is Christina's best friend.

Christina Lee is the younger sister of the two, her only being 25 and freshly out of college with a Bachelors degree in Criminal Justice, and has gone through the police training so she could do security at a local casino. Her and her sister Jennifer are big wrestling fans, and would never miss an episode, if they had to miss it, they would record it. Christina is 5'9, and she is a little on the overweight side but she works on gaining muscle from their weight machines in their garage, and help training her sister in boxing. Christina has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair; she has tried to put streaks of orange in her hair. Christina is some what the brave but shy one of the two, she is a soft speaker and/or the quiet one of the two, she has no problem doing something stupid to make someone laugh, and has the sarcastic remarks that would make people think 'I walked into that.' Her nickname is Fin because ever since she was a little kid her family had called her that. Her family called her the human dolphin and they could never get her out of the water, so they started calling her fin.

Jennifer Bella is the oldest one; she is 27 years old and has just graduated college for the second time, the first time with a Bachelors degree in Cinema Television and Arts, and Bachelors degree as a Paramedic. She worked at a hotel as an EMT until she finished her college degree, and worked at live shows at night. She graduated one semester after Christina did, but did the walk at the same time and Jennifer just had to take one online class over the summer to get the diploma. She was training to be a boxer with help from her sister and her paid trainer, and soon was able to get her first boxing match. Jennifer is 5'11 and is a little on the overweight side but has more muscle than Christina. Jennifer has blue eyes, and has pure brunette hair. Jennifer is brave when her sister isn't and shy when her sister is brave, but Christina is more shy. Jennifer is more upbeat and loud spoken when needed. Christina and Jennifer have their own little world when they are together and have their little inside jokes. Her nickname is Toes because she always had her toes bandaged up from having surgery done to get rid of in-grown toenails and how hairy they were, so we started calling her toes.

Madison Jade is one year younger than Christina, her being 24 years old, and also just graduated college in Maryland as pre-Law student and is getting ready to go into Law school. Christina and Madison are as close as sisters; they have known each other for 12 years now. Madison is employed as a Lawyer Assistant right now, and is also a wrestling fan. Every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday (TNA Impact), and Friday they call each other and watch it together over the phone. Madison is about 5'5, and is a little on the bigger side, but she is trying to lose it as well as Jennifer and Christina. She is the crazy one, shy but only when she needs to be, and she never backs down from a dare. If you dare her, or if she dares you, she won't back down nor let you back down from it. Madison is usually nicknamed Maddie, MJ, or Jade, but Christina and Jennifer call her Sha-noo-noo. She got this nickname in 8th grade P.E. class, we both don't remember how, but we have called her since then. For this story's sake, I am just going to call her Madison or Maddie.

Fin and Toes lived together in a two bedroom apartment in Las Vegas, and making it on their own. Fin is in love with the Hardy boys, Toes is in love with Matt Hardy and Gregory Helms, at least they loved the characters and wasn't really IN love with them. As a graduation present to themselves they planned a month vacation away from Vegas. They first flew to Florida and saw TNA, because they wanted to see Christian, AJ Styles, Kurt Angle and Booker T. The next day they were on the road driving up to Georgia to see friends of theirs and were off to see North Carolina where the Hardy Boys, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms are known to live.


	2. Troubles

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Their Point of View-**

Fin was driving with Toes in the passenger seat as they were driving down the freeway making their way to Cameron, North Carolina to check into their hotel room. Toes turned down the radio that was blaring due to their windows being rolled down to get fresh air.

"You know, we haven't had a long road trip like this since we lived with Mom and Dad?" Toes said.

"Yeah, that was like back before I was 10 that was like years and years ago. That was the most fun. How did you enjoy TNA?"

"It was so awesomeness, how much longer?"

"You're the one with the map, you tell me!" Fin said glancing over in her direction on occasions. Toes pulled out the map with directions on it, and was measuring the miles from Cameron. "How much further?"

"Probably another 5 miles, so not that far and I feel SO dirty from sitting in this car all day and sweating. What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We are going to sit in the car for another hour and watch you be tortured by your sweaty armpits." Fin said reaching over with her right hand tickling her. As they slowly pulled into Cameron and found their way to their hotel, they climbed out of their rental car and looked around at the greenery surrounding them, not being used to the greenery from living in Vegas and/or California their whole life. They checked into the hotel, went to their room and settled in since they were going to be there a couple of days top before they headed out to Washington D.C. They were chilling in their room watching television and taking turns looking out the window to see the greenery that they missed out on seeing.

"Why don't we go to the local grocery store and pick up a few things, come back and then go out again in looks of Jeff's cool statue next to his mailbox, that thing is awesomeness looking." Toes said as she pulled out the local yellow pages to find the address to a local grocery store. Fin went and jumped in the shower as Toes called the store and got directions. As Fin finished her shower and walked out with her towel wrapped around her body, when she came around the corner she saw Toes sleeping on the bed with her baseball cap over her face trying to block out the sun. Fin got dressed as she let Toes sleep for a little while, when Fin finished getting dressed, she took Toes hat off her face and smothered her with the wet towel that was just wrapped around her body. "EWW!!" Toes squealed and swinging her hands trying to smack the towel away from her face. Fin was laughing so hard that she had to remove the towel from Toes face so she can try to contain her breath from all the laughter. "Dude, you're nasty!" Toes said wiping her face and/or her eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun. Toes got up and went to the bathroom to take her shower while it was Fins turn to take her nap. It was now about 4 in the afternoon when they arrived to the grocery store in town. They shopped and didn't want to buy that much refrigerated or freezer stuff since they are going back on the road in a couple of days.

"Dude, why don't we just get cup of noodles, all we would have to do is boil water in the coffee pot and it is done?" Fin suggested.

"What about on the road, we can't make cup of noodles while on the road?"

"Fine, before we head out of town towards D.C. we will hit the market and grab some lunchables and/or the PB and J un-crustables for the ride." Fin said. As they checked out in the express lane and looking at the Men's Fitness magazine that had Batista picture on the cover.

"Batista fan?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, he's cool, he isn't one of my favorites, but he is up there." Toes said.

"It's on the house." The clerk said smiling and winked in her direction.

"We don't live here and that would be one over the limit." Fin said.

"Oh, just here for a visit? Have you gone to the Welcome Center?"

"Yeah, it seems like a nice city," Toes said as she put the magazine back, "But, we are just enjoying the greenery out here because where we are from you don't see it that much." Toes continued.

"Miss, that magazine is on me, so would you please put it on the conveyor belt. You do know that we do have our own famous wrestlers living here?" The clerk said as Toes grabbed the magazine and put it on the conveyor belt.

"Who would that be?" Toes said acting as if she didn't know.

"Do you know the Hardy Boys, Gregory Helms, and Shannon Moore?" The clerk said in a whispering voice.

"Yeah, what about them?" Toes said leaning in over the counter in a playful suspense.

"They live here, if you're lucky, you might be able to meet them." The clerk said standing back up. Toes did her shock face to add some icing on the cake, and she leaned over to Fin and whispered in her ear one of our jokes.

"Really?" Fin said in shock. The clerk nodded in approval as he finished ringing our stuff up and bagging it. Toes wrote the check for our groceries and we pushed our cart out to our car. Fin jumped up onto one side of the cart as Toes jumped on the other as we continued rolling down the parking lot until we hit a rock and we went flying off the cart trying to make sure the groceries didn't fly out. Fin went flying off the cart and rolled on the floor once and got back up onto her feet as Toes caught herself before she went face first into the ground. People that were walking around them were laughing at us for being that stupid, but it was funny and fun until we hit that stupid rock. We continued walking and pushing the cart without doing that again, at least not today. We put our groceries in the trunk of the car and Fin pushed the cart into the cart rack to be collected later on. Toes climbed into the driver's seat and started the car so when Fin got in they would be able to go. They went back to the hotel and were carrying groceries into the room when some of the employees came out and helped us carry them into the room and they seemed REALLY friendly to us, and treated us different since we were from out of state. Fin was setting things out from the bag and placing them in their own spot, that was her OCD showing and during this Toes was looking through the phonebook trying to see if the Hardy's had their address in it, but no luck.

"It isn't in here, who would have thunk that?" Toes said throwing the phone book back on the bed.

"What did you expect, they are big stars now days and don't want to be bothered by freaks like us." Fin said as she started to fold the brown paper bags and putting them to the side.

"That is true, I think that we should just go for a ride and see if we come upon it, and in the car today it said we had a full tank, so that should last a while with that gas mileage." Toes said shaking the keys on her index finger.

"Give me that, grab your purse and we are out." Fin said as she slipped on her tennis shoes, sprayed herself with her perfume one time before heading out, because you never know. As we walked out into the parking lot and climbed into our car, which SUPPOSEDLY had a full tank of gas. We were driving around up and down pavement roads, up and down dirt roads until we came to this intersection not knowing which way to turn.

"Which way, left or right?" Fin asked.

"We went left last time, I would say right, but doesn't that look like Jeff's mailbox right there?" Toes said pointing her finger down the road. I looked down there and saw his statue standing next to the mailbox.

"Yeah, that looks like it; I guess it is a left turn then." Fin said as she looked both ways before she turned. They drove down the road and stopped right in front of the mailbox. Fin put the car in park, left the car running and just stared at the statue in amazement.

"I want a photo with it." Toes said as she opened the glove box and found our camera in it. Toes climbed out and begged Fin to get out to take the photo. Fin put the emergency break on and shut the door without thinking about the doors doing automatic lock, and the car was still running. Fin snapped the photo of Toes with the statue and they swapped places to take another picture.

"What the hell you doing?!" A questioning yell came from the house. Fin and Toes looked towards the house seeing Jeff running out from the door.

"We got lost and saw this awesome statue and wanted a picture with it." Fin said on the top of her head, as the car died from not having gas in it anymore. Toes and Fin then paid their attention to the car.

"Excuse me, back to what the hell you were doing on my property. Why didn't you come up to the door and ask before you took the pictures?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, next time we would ask, we didn't think it was that big of a deal sir." Toes said not looking over at him. Matt, Shannon and Gregory walked out from the house.

"Hey bro what's going on?" Matt asked from afar.

"It's fine, I got it under control." Jeff said waving them back into the house. Matt, Shannon and Gregory walked back into the house not worrying about what is going on.

"Do you want our camera to call it far?" Fin asked trying not to smile at the gorgeous man that was standing there with those big olive green eyes that she loves.

"I don't want your camera, I don't care about the pictures anymore, I am going to try to help you with your car right now." Jeff said smiling and walked over to the car near us.

"Where are the keys?" Toes asked.

"I am a moron, I left them in the car and now the doors are locked from the automatic lock since the car was running, and I have no idea why it stopped running." Fin said as she was slapping the driver's door hoping that work. Jeff walked over and grabbed her hand from slapping it one more time. Fin looked up and locked eyes with him and melted right then. We heard someone running down the dirt road and a clank of a gun loading.

"What the hell is the commotion down here?" Claude, Matt and Jeff's father, asked Jeff.

"Dad, it's fine, I got it under control, why don't you go back to your house and go to sleep, it is pretty late for you." Jeff said helping Claude up the road a little bit as Fin and Toes sat there in 'Aw' at the fact that Jeff helped his father. Now back to the car issue, Toes started punching at the window, after the first time punching it she stopped and started shaking her hand to wear off the pain.

"You're an idiot trying to break the window; you need to use a bat." Someone said from behind Toes and Fin wasn't paying attention because she was in a staring contest with the keys. Toes turned around and came face to face with Gregory Helms.

"Whoa, you are kind of close there buddy boy." Toes said.

"Hand check!" Fin said joking around, she raised her hands and watched Toes raise hers and turn bright red. Jeff walked back over to us and assessed the situation.

"Well, let me go get a hanger, and get Shannon out here, he would be able to get the car door open, and from there we will be able to get an idea of what is wrong." Jeff said. At that moment, Matt and Shannon walked out with a beer in their hands wondering where they went.

"Hey man, what's going on out here? What did we miss?" Matt said messing around.

"We need Shannon to unlock this door so we can find out what is wrong with their rental car; at least I am guessing it is a rental car by the condition it is in." Jeff said as he ran inside to get a hanger. As Jeff came back carrying a hanger and reshaping it for Shannon to use to unlock the door. Jeff handed it to Shannon to do his job that he knows oh so well, that is one talent to have and a good one to know.

"Okay, now it should be unlocked." Shannon said as there was a click from the door unlocking. Fin and Toes jumped up and down in delight, and Fin gave Shannon a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jeff sat in the driver's seat and looked at the gauges, nothing seemed wrong. He took out the keys for future use, and climbed back out of the car.

"Well, nothing looks wrong in the gauges, but let's take a look underneath." Jeff said as he slid underneath the car and realized that the car was out of gas. "That is the problem, your gas tank is empty, that must mean your gauge is off. You were chipped off from your rental." Jeff said as he slid back out from underneath the car. Fin went over next to him and helps dust him off. "What, I don't get a hug and a kiss like Shannon?" Jeff said pouting. Fin hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are we going to do now?" Toes said leaning against the hood of the car, with Gregory leaning against the hood next to her.

"We can walk back and call the rental place, but I have no idea how to get back to the hotel from here." Fin said looking around the place.

"Why don't I take one of you with me, we can walk to the local town car shop, and to the gas station, the other one can stay here with the other ones." Jeff suggested smiling and laughing at this whole situation.

"I'll go with him, Toes why don't you stay here." Fin said.

"Toes?" Matt asked.

"That's my nick name, my real name is Jennifer Bella." Toes said turning red and shooting evil glares at Fin.

"Thank god that wasn't your real name, Jennifer Bella is a nice name, why go by Toes?" Gregory asked.

"It's an embarrassing story, I am sure I would be able to tell you as Fin goes to town with um…what's your name?" Toes said trying not to laugh at saying the name Fin.

"My name is Jeff; I thought people would know who we were?" Jeff said confused.

"Fin? What is up with you two?" Shannon said smiling.

"Well, mine isn't as embarrassing as Toes over there. My real name is Christina Lee, but I go by Fin." Fin said.

"So, call you guys Fin and Toes, not Jennifer and Christina?" Matt said in confusion.

"Yep, it's shorter; we don't like the nicknames that people give you by shorting your name." Toes said in explanation.

"Okay, note taken, I am Gregory, nice to meet you two." Gregory said as he shook Toes hand and reached over the hood and shook Fin's hand.

"I'm Shannon." Shannon said finishing taking a drink from his beer and shook Fin and Toes hands.

"I am Matt, Jeff's brother. Do you guys watch wrestling at all?" Matt asked in shock with his brother that we didn't. Matt shook our hands as well.

"Yeah we do, we knew you guys all along, we just wanted to be formerly introduced." Toes said smiling for once without turning red.

"Well, Fin, we should get going before the town shuts down for the night." Jeff said, Fin grabbed her purse from inside the car, and hugged Toes. Matt and Shannon started to head back into the house, Jeff grabbed my hand and we were heading off towards the trees, Gregory hooked arms with Toes and led her into the house.

**Fins Point of View-**

"I am going take you the long way to the gas station so we can go through Imagi-nation, not very many people get to come out here, but somehow I trust you." Jeff smiling and staring into my eyes. We were walking through the forest, and tried to make some small chat. "So, what got you out here on the dirt roads?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we knew about your awesome statue and we weren't planning on actually finding it, but we got lost and we saw it from the intersection near your house and we decided to try to get a photo." Fin explained.

"Oh, that explains it, so what made you go on a trip out here?" Jeff said laughing at how idiotic Toes and I were at this point.

"This was a graduation trip, I was professionally trained as a security officer and working on the CSI part of my career, which I just graduated college with a Bachelors degree in Criminal Justice and my sister was just trained and graduated from college to be a paramedic, and she has also been training to be a boxer, upon our return to Nevada she would be able to get her first match." I said trying not to trip over sticks, and Jeff grabbed my hand. I looked up into his olive green eyes and smiled.

"We are here; I hope you have your camera." Jeff said helping me through the last bunch of trees. It was amazing being there, it was better in person than on film and in pictures. I was smiling and laughing at what he was doing.

"So, this is the famous Imagi-nation?" I asked looking around and taking pictures of Jeff running around.

"Yeah, so how do you like it, you are the only one I have took out here besides my father, Matt and Shannon, Gregory hasn't even been down here. You do know that WWE is hiring some positions that I think you and your sister could fill?" Jeff asked informing me of those jobs.

"I didn't know that, why are being so nice to me after we took pictures with your statue without your permission?" I asked curiously.

"There is something about you that has drawn me to you, I don't know why." Jeff said smiling.

"Is that your recording studio?" I asked trying to change the subject because I was so happy because I got a feeling that he might actually be into me.

"Yeah, but first I think you should climb on top of Imagi-nation with me." Jeff said as we climbed on top of his Imagi-nation and I looked down.

"This is amazing; it feels as if I am on top of the world."

"That is why I love it; I am always out here, now you know why. Let me help you down so you don't fall." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and helped guide me back down. We walked into his music studio; he sat down in his rolling chair and pulled me onto his right leg. He taught me a couple of things on his machines he had in there, we even made a demo together. Jeff looked at his watch, and looked back up, "We better get going if we want to make it to the gas station." We got up and headed out of the recording station hand and hand. "So, why didn't you feel up your gas tank earlier if you knew that you had drove as much as you did?"

"Well, we didn't think anything of it; you got to think that we Nevadans are pretty stupid." I said trying to make him laugh.

"Don't worry; you should watch the Hardy Show. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, I have heard about it and seen the previews. My sister and I have done our set of crazy stuff in our days, not as crazy as you guys, but yeah."

"That is what you get for living in a small town huh?" Jeff asked trying to come up with some explanation.

"That too, my relatives live in a small town like Cameron, maybe even smaller, it is crazy there."

"As crazy as you guys?"

"We are crazier than you think, but anyways, how do you get your colors that dark? I have tried to get some of my hair to turn orange." I said in curiosity.

"Why orange? I have done orange once, but I am more about the dark colors now days, I am sure that I can help, when you leaving town?"

"It depends on our car issues, and such." I said looking at him smiling.

"I totally forgot that you had car problems for a moment there, I totally forgot about our mission to get gas for your car." Jeff said smacking himself in the head with a duh expression on his face. We arrived to the gas station just in time; it was like by 15 minutes though. We bought a gas container, filled it up with gas, and started back to the house. We, of course, stopped at Imagi-nation again. "Did you ever hear the story about Matt starting the fire out here?"

"Yeah, I saw it on your Twist of Fate DVDs, my sister and I were laughing. It wasn't funny, but we couldn't help but laugh. I also loved your dogs, where are they at, they looked so cute?"

"Oh, you want to see them, we can stop by their cage on the way back to the house so you can see them." Jeff said shocked that someone was actually interested in his dogs.

"I love animals; I wouldn't believe others didn't want to see your dogs?"

"What other animals do you like?"

"Dolphins, Horses, Monkeys and Pandas. What other animals do you like?" I asked.

"I like all animals, I hate it when people abuse them and are brutal to them." He said, I nodded in agreement. As we continued talking, we realized that we shared a lot of interests, and the sun started to go down, that was what made us decide to head back in. Jeff stood up first, and helped me up because he was afraid I was going to fall off and kill myself.

"So, they all have the same father?" I asked looking at all the dogs that were in the cage.

"Yep, you want to pet one of them?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, whichever one is nicer I would pet and/or hold." I said as Jeff picked one up and handed the dog to me. I played with the dog, and Jeff just laughed at me as I spoke babyish to the dog. Jeff stole the camera out of my purse, and snapped photos of me playing with his dog. We took our MySpace photos, and taking goofy ones that he forbade me to put up on MySpace. We went to the burial site of his two dogs, I looked around and picked some flowers that were nearby and set them down next to the crosses. He smiled and wrapped his around my waist as we were walking back through the forest and he kept on disappearing from me, then jumping up behind me, he would scare me and make me scream, a couple of times I almost dropped the gas tank.

"You haven't told me what your nickname means." Jeff said in realizations.

"Well, when I was a kid, my family always called me the human dolphin, they could never get me out of the water, and the name fin just stuck. Now that you know my nickname and its story, does that mean I can make one for you?"

"That depends on what the nickname is, it better not be anything girly." Jeff said smiling at me.

"Um….what should I call you? I am going to call you Jumper." I said giggling.

"Jumper? Never heard that one before, why did you name me Jumper?"

"Because you are always jumping out at me and jumping off the ropes for your Swanton Bomb." I said explaining the reason for his nickname Jumper.

"Thanks, another one to add to my collection." Jeff said as he ruffled my hair.

"Now, I have to redo my ponytail, thanks for that." I said jokingly as I pulled out my ponytail and put it around my wrist. We came up on the back side of the house and slid into the house by the glass door.


	3. Tattoos and Myspace

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Toes Point of View-**

I walked into the house in hand with Gregory, and as I entered in the door I stood there in amazement.

"Who's house is this?" I asked.

"Jeff's, mine is on the other side of my dad's house which is a few miles down." Matt said coming up to us carrying two bottles of beer.

"No thanks, I don't drink much. Jeff has a nice house, it is much better than mine and Fin's apartment."

"Do you want the grand tour?" Gregory asked.

"Sure, where's Shannon?" I asked wondering.

"He's in the bathroom, it might be a while, he had nachos for lunch." Matt said as he went to sit down on the couch in front of the big screen television. I looked around and looked at all the Hardy stuff he has collected and artistic stuff he had. I saw all the miniature statues that he had done like the one next to his mailbox.

"He is very artistic as you didn't notice." Gregory said as he put his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, they are awesome, how come you haven't done anything like this instead of trying to save the world Hurricane?" I said joking with him.

"Hey, I can only save so many people at once; I don't see Jeff saving people."

"So…anyways, I miss your green hair."

"I guess I would have to dye it for you, but let me finish showing you rest of the house." Gregory said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to a miniature wrestling ring.

"He has a ring, what happened to the trampoline in the back yard?"

"Yeah, he is always practicing and we fight with each other at Christmas parties and when we are drunk, so why not have a ring." Gregory said as he rolled into the ring. I slid in the ring under the bottom rope and stood up next to him.

"Can you teach me a move?" I asked in a begging matter.

"Okay, I will teach you a move or two, and how to take a bump." Gregory said because he didn't want me to beg anymore and the puppy dog look kills him. He taught me his signature move the Shining Wizard, how to do hand chops and how to take bumps. "You seem like you know what your doing with those chops, have you done any other training?"

"Yeah, I have been training in boxing back in Nevada, when I return I am going to have my first match."

"You're picking this stuff up; you probably should try to be a good diva."

"Yeah, after I lose all this weight and gain the muscle."

"You don't need to lose weight, you look perfect to me." Gregory said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you show me rest of the house?"

"Sure." He said as he sat down on the middle rope so I can climb in between the middle and top rope, he climbed out behind me. I looked around the room and see all the action figures, pictures (drawn and photo shoot), magazine covers and clothing of Jeff, Matt, Gregory and some Shannon stuff.

"He sure does collect everything that has him or you guys in it, I thought Matt collected a lot."

"They both do, they keep it around so when the Legend comes over he can see how successful his two little boys have become." Gregory said in my ear. We headed back upstairs to find Shannon coming out of the bathroom.

"Dude, we have a lady in the house at least spray that thing." Gregory said waving his arm trying to air out the smell. Shannon sprayed the bathroom and closed the door.

"That is all I ask." I said kidding.

"Like you have never done it, if you didn't I think you would combust like on South Park." Shannon said.

"Are we really talking about this?" Gregory said.

"Sorry, I am going to go watch the big screen with Matt." Shannon said as he walked down the hallway to the living room. We walked into another bedroom; it had more pictures, action figures, and what not.

"He was in a lot if it takes up this much."

"Yeah, he is a big person in WWE now days."

"Is someone jealous of Jeff?"

"No, I am happy for him, he has overcome so much." Gregory said as he walked around the room. "He has a good collection of books, at least tattoo books."

"Yeah, my sister and I have been looking at getting one sometime."

"You do know that Shannon has his own tattoo parlor and Jeff does have his own tattoo equipment, so they are the people to talk to."

"Seriously? Maybe I will talk to Fin and we might just have to get it then."

"Let's go out and watch television with the guys." Gregory said as we walked out to the living room. I looked out the sliding door and saw the scenery.

"That is beautiful scenery."

"I know, it is beautiful, that is why I like it out here." Matt said.

"That is after you burnt the two acres right?" I said kidding.

"Ha Ha." Matt said in a sarcastic mad thing.

"Would it be okay if I went out on the back porch to enjoy the scenery?" I said as I got up and Gregory escorted me out so he could join me.

"Have you ever been to North Carolina?"

"No this is the first time, it is so beautiful out here, but I am not used to the dirt roads." I said.

"I love the fresh air out here and the trees."

"Are you able to cut down the trees for Christmas?"

"Yeah, but I usually do the fake trees because I like to save the environment." Gregory said.

"Me too, all as fails buy some car air fresheners that smell like pine and spread them all over the tree to get that fresh pine smell."

"Exactly, that just makes it smell like a tree that you cut down out here in the forest." Gregory said as he leaned against the railing on the deck still looking out into the forest.

"You seem like you are in deep thought, anything you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I am just thinking how just meeting one person can change your whole life." Gregory said as he turned around and smiled as we made eye contact. The sliding door opened which made us lose our eye contact, Gregory looked over at them and I turned around to look at who came out.

"Hey guys, we found Batman Begins on HBO, you guys want to come in and watch it?" Matt asked us as he didn't know what he just interrupted.

"Yeah, we will be in a minute." Gregory said as I headed towards the sliding door and I followed close behind. Gregory walked in and I walked in behind him, and I saw Matt sitting in a recliner chair, Shannon was lying on a body pillow on the floor. Gregory and I sat down on the couch, and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"You know, you never told us what your nick name Toes mean." Shannon said rolling off his body pillow.

"Well, there are two reasons why I have the nick name Toes. One reason is because I always had my toe bandaged up because of in grown toenails and the other reason is because my toes are very hairy." I explained turning red from embarrassment.

"Okay…was not expecting an explanation like that." Matt said turning his attention back to the television.

"Have you ever seen Batman Begins?" Shannon asked me.

"Yeah, my sister owns it, even though Batman is my thing."

"You like Batman?" Matt said.

"Yeah, the best superhero ever!"

"I thought you liked Hurricane more?" Gregory said pouting.

"Hurricane is a favorite one, but Batman beats Hurricane." I said kissing his cheek. In the middle of the movie, I noticed that it was getting darker outside and started to worry about my sister and Jeff. "What is taking them so long? What if they are out there lying in a ditch?"

"Jeff is a big boy, he knows his way around here and he won't let anything happen to your sister and himself." Shannon said cheering me up. I nodded and paid my attention back to the movie, and not worrying that much about them. There was no lights on the house and there was no lights coming in from outside, when watching the movie we heard the sliding door start opening and saw someone come into the house. Mat jumped out of his chair holding a bat and went to take a swing at this person.

"Matt, it's me Jeff and Fin." Jeff said as he flicked on the lights.

"Don't do that bro, you scared the shit out of me, if you excuse me I have to go make sure I didn't." Matt said as he left the room, I sat there in disgust.

"You did scare us, I was about to call the police on you." Shannon said.

"Did the Prince of Punk get scared?" Jeff said joking with a puppy dog lip.

"Shut up!" Shannon said as he threw a pillow at Jeff.

**Their Point of View-**

"So we got the carton of gas to put in the car, after this we should be able to get on our way." Fin said holding up the carton of gas.

"It is getting late, so it is a good thing that you got here." Toes said. Matt walked back out into the living room still carrying the bat in his hand.

"Did you have to change your pants?" Gregory asked jokingly.

"No, but he is lucky, because if I did, I would of made him clean it up." Matt said pointing at Jeff with his bat. Jeff rolled his eyes at Matt, and grabbed my hand to escort me out front to fill the car up. Toes stood up to come with us, and Gregory got up and followed close behind Toes. Matt and Shannon stayed behind in the living room, and just watched to four out in the driveway.

"Puppy love, huh?" Shannon said looking out the window at Fin, Jeff, Toes and Gregory.

"Yep, those two girls have no idea what they got themselves into with Jeff and Gregory, and I think that Gregory is falling way too fast, I am not sure about Jeff since I didn't go with them to the gas station. Shannon stood there nodding his head, and popping opens another beer bottle. Jeff pulled out the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door, climbed in and pulled the gas tank door button. Fin opens the gas tank door open rest of the way, turns the cap and pulled off the cap. Fin takes the cap off the gas carton and started pouring the gas into the gas tank, hoping that it will fill the tank. After emptying the carton, Fin put the carton down on the ground, put to cap back on the gas tank tightly and closed the door.

"Give it try Jeff." Fin yelled. Jeff started the car, but it wouldn't start. Jeff popped open the hood to see maybe the battery was dead, yes it was dead. Jeff then slid under the car to make sure everything else was okay, come to find out that gas tank was cracked, and the only way the gas was staying in it was because a rock was stuck in the crack. Jeff slid back out from underneath the car.

"You just like going in and out, huh?" Fin said sarcastically. Toes and Gregory cracked up laughing at the joke; Jeff looked over at Fin and smiled.

"Do you want to find out?" Jeff said playfully.

"Is that an offer?" Fin said giggling. Fin walked over to him and helped dust him off.

"Sorry to interrupt this whole flirting process, but what is wrong with the car?" Toes asked leaning on the roof of the car.

"Well, your battery is dead, and the gas tank is cracked, but right now there is a rock in the crack that is holding in the gas, but who knows when the rock will fall out." Jeff said dusting himself off as well.

"When does the car garage close?" Fin asked.

"It's already closed, it opens at 8 A.M., and I guess you guys are stuck here, or do you guys want a ride to your hotel?" Jeff said.

"If we go to our hotel, we won't have a ride back out here in the morning, I mean yeah we need clothes, I mean could one of you guys give us a ride there to grab so clothes for tonight?" Toes said.

"I will give you guys a ride." Gregory said volunteering his time to spend with Toes.

"First, let's push this car into the driveway so anybody else driving up and down this road won't hit it." Jeff said. Gregory went in the house and got Shannon and Matt to come out and help push the car into Jeff's driveway. Shannon got in the car since he was the smallest of us all, he put the car in reverse and grabbed the wheel. Gregory, Matt, Jeff, Toes and Fins pushed it back as Shannon steered the tires with the steering wheel. We finally got the car in Jeff's driveway; Shannon put it in park and put the emergency break on. Shannon and Matt headed back into the house to figure out what they want to order for dinner since Gregory, Toes, Jeff and Fin was going into town. Gregory went into the house and grabbed his keys as Jeff, Fin and Toes waited outside for Gregory to return.

"So, are we staying here, or are you guys going to come pick us up in the morning?" Toes asked.

"Your staying the night here, I have a guest room that you two can share." Jeff said.

"Or, Fin and you can share one room, and I can get the bed all to myself. Just remember, no glove no love." Toes said smiling at she finally got Fin back from earlier. Fin glanced over at Toes with a death glare.

"But, if we do that, we might keep you up all night from all the banging that would be happening." Jeff said sarcastically. Fin turned bright red not believing that they were talking about that. Gregory walked out of the house swinging his keys to Fin being bright red, Jeff and Toes were busting a gut over something.

"What's so funny?" Gregory said confused.

"You don't want to know." Fin answered.

"Yeah, I think I do want to know, especially if you're telling me that I don't want to know." Gregory said unlocking the car doors. Toes climbed into the passenger seat, as Jeff and Fin climbed into the back seat. "I better not see any lovey dovey back there; remember I have a rearview mirror where I can see what you are doing." Gregory said as he did the I am watching you gesture.

"Well, we were talking while you were in the house about where we are going to sleep, and I suggested that Jeff and Fin should sleep in the same room so I can get the whole room to myself. I said as long as they remember no glove no love." Toes said trying to catch Gregory up on what they were talking about.

"And I said if Fin and I were sleeping in the same room, then she will be up all night from the banging that would be happening." Jeff said still giggling at his comment. Gregory shook his trying not to laugh at Jeff's stupid comment.

"I think that the banging will contradict each other if Toes and I were in the other room." Gregory said rubbing Toes knee with his hand. Gregory slowly pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "Which room is yours?" He asked trying to get the closest spot to their hotel room so he wouldn't have to walk that far. Fin pulled out her key to the hotel room to see what room it was.

"We are 121, which is right there." Fin said as she pointed where their room was. Gregory pulled into a spot which is right in front of it. Gregory turned off the vehicle as we climbed out to go into the hotel room to grab our stuff. We walked up to the door; Fin unlocked it with her key and opened the door to the room. Fin was the first one into the room and followed by Jeff, Toes and then Gregory.

"Should we take everything, or leave some of the stuff here, because we are coming back tomorrow?" Toes asked.

"You're probably not going to come back for another day or so, defiantly not tomorrow, but maybe the day after tomorrow." Jeff said answering her question. Fin and Toes looked at each other and started to pull out clothes from their bags. Fin emptied her bag on the bed, and started putting their stuff in the now empty bag so it will cut down on space.

"Would it be okay if we bring the food that we just bought?" Toes asked looking at the freshly bought food that they never got to eat yet.

"Bring it; we all love to eat at that house." Gregory smiling because now that he gets to eat more food. We packed up some of the groceries into a couple of the paper bags; Fin was pissed because she just unpacked all those groceries. Jeff grabbed the suitcase, and Gregory grabbed a couple of the groceries bag, enough where Toes had to carry just one bag, Fin was lucky that she didn't have to carry any because she had to lock the door. Fin walked out to the car smiling because she didn't have to carry anything.

"What are we smiling at Miss Fin?" Jeff said as he shut the trunk.

"I am just happy that I didn't have to carry any of that crap out of the room." Fin answering his question. We climbed back into the car to head back to Jeff's house for the night. As we arrived to the house, Shannon's Hummer was not there and Matt's car was still there, either he is waiting up for us or he is drunk off his ass and crashed here. Gregory parked the car behind Jeff's so he wouldn't block Matt in just in case wanted to leave. Gregory popped open the trunk for us, and unlocked the doors. We climbed out of the car, Fin grabbed the suitcase, Gregory and Toes grabbed the groceries from the trunk. Jeff put his hands in his pockets shuffling things around until he found his keys to unlock the door, but by the time we got up to the door, Matt had it held open waiting for us to walk in.

"Thanks for holding open the door Matt." Fin said giving him a smile.

"No problem Fin…." Matt said smiling awkwardly. Fin rolled her eyes as she continued rolling the suitcase. Jeff grabbed the side of the handle of the suitcase the Fin was rolling, and was escorting her to the guest room. Matt nodded his head back and forth at the fact that he knew that he has fallen for her even though he has barely known her for a day, same with Gregory and Toes. Matt knew that Shannon was also attracter to Fin as well, but is afraid to step in on Jeff doing his flirting moves. Matt shut the door behind Gregory as Gregory and Toes headed towards the kitchen with Matt following them like a lost dog. Gregory, Toes and Matt was unpacking the groceries when Jeff and Fin walked in as they finished putting up the groceries.

"Where is Shannon?" Jeff asked as he opened the refrigerator to pull himself out a beer.

"He was called into his tattoo shop, can you hand me one?" Matt said. Jeff nodded him and grabbed a beer for Matt.

"Anybody else want something to drink?" Jeff asked as he was holding open the refrigerator.

"Do you have any soda?" Toes asked. Jeff bent over and pulled out a Pepsi for toes and handed it to her.

"Gregory, Fin?" Jeff said as smiled over at me.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please." Fin asked politely.

"I'll take a beer." Gregory said. Jeff grabbed a beer and a Pepsi and handed them to us. Each one popped opens our cans to take a swig.

"Did you say that Shannon owns a tattoo parlor?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it is called Gas Chamber Ink." Matt answered.

"Hey Fin, I think our tattoos since we are here, and maybe we can get a discount since we kind of know him now." Toes said doing her evilly happy smile.

"What do you guys want to get?" Matt asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I want a dolphin with the cancer sign in the middle of it on my back, like a tramp stamp." Fin explained.

"Yeah, I think that Shannon would enjoy doing that tattoo on you." Matt mumbled to himself.

"What you say?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself…..Fin that sounds like a cool idea." Matt says.

"Yeah, I want the Pisces symbol with a star around it on my ankle." Toes said.

"Sounds hot." Gregory said loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" Toes said looking directly Gregory.

"Yeah Gregory, what was that you said?" Matt said giggling.

"Why don't I phone up Shannon, tell him we are dropping by, and maybe all of us could have dinner together?" Jeff said as he left the room dialing a number into his cell phone. Matt nodded his head back and forth in kind of disappointment. Fin walked up to Matt and leaned against the same counter as him.

"Something bothering you?" Fin said.

"No, just I know some things that I don't need to know." Matt said. Jeff walked back into the room closing his cell phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he is expecting us, so you are guys are getting it tonight." Jeff said. Fin and Toes looked at each other kind of nervous because neither of them have had gotten a tattoo yet. Fin and Toes picked up their purses from the counter as they shuffled out the kitchen and back out to the driveway to jump into Gregory's car since he had the most room. We arrive at Gas Chamber Ink, and Shannon was outside waiting for us to arrive. He opened the passenger door for Toes and opened the back passenger seat for Fin. As we climbed out, he shut the door behind us. He hugged Toes, and then he hugged Fin. He then made it to the other side of the car. He shook Gregory's hand, pulled him into a hug, he went up to the Hardy's and do the same thing to each one of them. Shannon led us into the store, Fin and Toes followed behind them and so they can check out the guy's behinds.

"So, what tattoos are you planning to get this time Jeff?" Shannon asked walking behind the counter.

"Actually, it isn't for me this time, it is for the girls." Jeff said looking over at the girls as Jeff turned and looked at Fin. Shannon followed his eyes and he noticed then that he was not the only one that had feelings for her.

"Fin, Toes come over here." Jeff said waving them over.

"Yes?" Toes asked.

"What do you guys want?" Shannon asked looking up at them.

"I want a star with the Pisces symbol in it on my ankle." Toes said. Shannon sketched it out and asked for her approval. She nodded in approval at the sketch he has drawn.

"Shane come here!" Shannon yelled as an employee walked over to Shannon looking confused. Shannon handed him the paper and he knew the rest.

"Okay follow me." Shane said in Toes direction. Toes left following this Shane dude to get her tattoo done.

"And what do you want Fin?" Shannon said trying not to look into Fin's blue eyes.

"I want it to be like a tramp stamp, but a dolphin with the Cancer symbol in it." Fin explained trying to look in his eyes, but Shannon wasn't having any of it. Shannon sketched it out on the paper lying on the counter, and turned it to face her. Fin nodded in approval at his sketch.

"Okay follow me." Shannon said as he picked up the paper and led her back to an empty seat. Jeff went and sat down next to Matt in the waiting area.

"Dude…what are the plans for tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"We are pushing their car to the shop and from there I don't know." Jeff said putting his head into his hands.

"What's bothering you bro?" Matt said rubbing Jeff's back with his hand.

"I think I love her." Jeff said into his hands.

"You only met her today, you don't know for sure. Don't be falling too quick." Matt said went from rubbing his back to patting it. Gregory walked back into the store from talking on his phone outside.

"They are already in the back getting their tattoos done?" Gregory asked them. Jeff nodded yes to Gregory. Matt got up from his seat so Gregory could sit down on his used to be seat. "Thanks man, but what is going to happen to the sleeping arrangement tonight?" Gregory asked.

"The girls are in the guest room, and I get my room, you two can go home." Jeff said answering his question.

"Ok, I see how I am loved." Gregory said pretending to tear up.

"Your just mad that you won't get any tonight." Jeff said tapping him in the stomach a little. Matt rolled his eyes at the two men seating in the seats. Matt walked up to the counters and looked at all the earrings he had on sell. He glanced up from the counter and saw Shannon's laptop open and on a MySpace page that he didn't recognize. Matt jumped on the counter and climbed on the other side. He sat down in the chair in front of the laptop; he noticed it was on Toe's MySpace page. Matt scanned it, looked at her pictures and saw her videos. Matt then went to Fin's MySpace page, he read her page, looked at her photos and her videos. Matt was laughing at what their MySpace's said and their comments back and forth, not only that, but the videos on their pages.

"What are you looking at over there?" Gregory asked.

"The girl's MySpace pages." Matt answering his question. Gregory and Jeff looked at each other and jumped up and ran over to the counter. Gregory slid over the counter then Jeff jumped over to see these MySpace's.

"These girls are unique huh?" Gregory said.

"Yeah, you know what is funny, both of them are on our MySpace's and only Fin is on Shannon's." Matt said. Jeff nodded his head in disappointment, and left the computer area and jumped back over the counter.

"Don't you want to read there MySpace's to get to know them better?" Matt asked his little brother.

"Yeah I do want to get to know them better, but not through MySpace and/or behind their back, if they find out, there goes my chance of dating her." He answered.

"But, with this you will know what she likes and what to bring up in conversation." Gregory said leaning on the counter trying to convince Jeff to come back to read more about Fin. Jeff went back over to the counter and jumped over to read the MySpace to see what her profile says. Jeff learned a lot about Fin, so now he knows a lot more about her and what to talk about with her. He saw all the weird pictures and the videos they had on their pages in the videos pages.

"You know, them being as crazy as they seem in these videos and pictures, they should be on the Hardy Show, because they are just as crazy as you guys." Gregory said making an observation.

"Wouldn't that be stupid, I mean people that watch the Hardy Show are going to get the wrong idea and they have no idea who these two chicks are, and the fans that watch the Hardy Show is going to be jealous and angry that they didn't get an fair chance to be on the show." Matt said logically. Jeff nodded in agreement with Matt, and looked up at Gregory.

"Okay, whatever." Gregory said as he climbed back over the counter to the seat that he was sitting in before.

"Now Gregory is mad." Jeff said teasingly.

"No, I just don't get why they can't be on the Hardy Show at least once." Gregory said.

"Well, we aren't filming right now, if they are still around when we are filming, and then we will deal with it then." Jeff said leaning on the counter.


	4. Sexy Can I

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG SEXY CAN I BY RAY J**

**Fin POV-**

As I was led back to the tattoo parlor area to get mine done, I couldn't help myself but to check Mr. Shannon Moore out as he walked. What was I thinking in doing that; I had a feeling Jeff was interested, why would I check out Shannon. Shannon stopped in front of a chair and told me to sit down on it.

"Is this your first tattoo?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, my first but it won't be my last." I answered.

"Really?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I am planning to get one more with my BFF when she is able to come out and visit my sister and me in Vegas." I explained.

"Oh, that is cool. Where do you want it?" Shannon asked.

"I want it as a tramp stamp." I said to him, now he is going to be the one doing my tattoo.

"Okay, your going have to get up and straddle the chair so I can work on your back." Shannon said as he went to go get the ink and tattoo equipment ready. I stood up from how I was sitting, and straddled the chair. I look up and came eye and eye with my sister Toes. She smiled from laughter because she is going to have to watch me get this tattoo.

"You're going to have to pull your pants down a little so I can work that part of your back." Shannon said smiling. I stood up and fixed her pants a little.

"Is this good?" I asked.

"Yeah, now straddle the chair again." Shannon said as he sat down on the rolling chair behind the chair I straddled. Shannon rolled over and turned on the radio. At that time, the song Sexy Can I by Ray J came on the radio.

"Hey I like this song." I said.

"Oh really?" Shannon said as he was preparing my back I am guessing.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me singing along." I said.

"I love that in girls, them singing along to the radio, it makes them more attractive." Shannon said, I don't know him that well but I can feel him smiling behind me. I looked up at Toes and she was shaking her head laughing. I started to sing along with the song on the radio:

"Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeahhh  
All we wanna know is...  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

Yung Berg:  
Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, lui vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the shi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
so boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.  
Ray J:  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, visit you at work  
When you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, you is da shit  
(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,ohh,ohh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
Sexy can I  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Yung Berg:  
I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'  
See i'm a go getta and she a go getta  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I sing for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fkin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh baby)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then were back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I."

"Wow, you're the first girl that I know that is able to sing that song without messing up." Shannon said.

"Yeah, I first heard that song like when I flew to Maryland to see my BFF." I answered.

"Oh, how did you like it up there?" Shannon asked as he continued tattooing my back.

"It was awesome, she took me to D.C., and I got to see the White House." I said.

"I am so jealous of you right now." Shannon said.

"Why me? I should be jealous of you, you are a pro-wrestler, own your own tattoo parlor, and you are a part of the Hardy Show." I said smiling.

"That is so true, I am going to add something a little extra to your tattoo, free of cost, and I think it will look cool." Shannon said.

"Okay, I trust your taste in tattooing." I said with my full confidence in him. Toes got done with hers and left me back there with Shannon, why would she leave me with him? Shannon watched them leave the tattooing area, and finished up my back, and he walked me over to a mirror to show me what he had done to it.

"What do you think?" Shannon asked. I looked at it, and there was a miniature skull with a bow that is now there.

"I think it is adorable, now I have a skull just like Mr. Shannon Moore." I said smiling. He bandaged me up, and told me the procedures of how to take care of it afterwards. As he turned around I was literally no more than an inch away from him, my arms stopped on his chest. He looked down at my hands; he looked up from my hands and made eye contact with me. I stared deep into those deep blue eyes of his, and got lost staring into them. I got snapped back into reality when I heard the door open behind me. "Thanks for the tattoo Shannon." I said tapping him on the chest and turned around to walk out. I reached the door to walk out; I turned around and faced Shannon, and gave him my big smile. Shannon smiled back a little depressed at the fact that he almost got a kiss out me. I can hear Shannon talk to Shane after I went to leave.

"What did I say about knocking?" Shannon said.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know that was going to happen." Shane said. As I finished walking out, Shannon pulled the door back open to come out for me to pay him. I walked to the counter that Toes was still standing at waiting for me to come out.

"How much would it be?" I asked him.

"100 for yours, and 80 for hers." Shannon said. I dug into my purse to grab my visa card, but Toes already had hers out and handed it to Shannon.

"Pay you back later sis." I said. As Shannon swiped the card and giving Toes the receipts to sign and her credit card back, he refused to make eye contact with me. Toes noticed the tension between us two and mouthed the words 'You got to explain it later.'

"Thanks for doing business with us." Shannon said smiling finally.

"What is up with you?" Matt asked

"Nothing just tired." Shannon said.

"Do you want to come with us to dinner?" Jeff said, I was thinking to myself 'Oh crap, what am I going to do if Shannon says yes.'

"Yeah, just let me close up here and I will be just out." Shannon said happily.

"Do you have a bathroom that I can use?" I asked hoping that he does.

"Yeah, it is right over there." Shannon pointed towards a door on the other side of the room that wasn't marked. I grabbed Toes hand and started to drag her with me.

"It is only a one person bathroom." Gregory said.

"I don't care, we are sisters." I said not caring what they think. I dragged Toes in there and shut the door behind us.

"What's your issue?" Toes asked.

"Okay, so I know that Jeff is falling for me, and I feel something for him as well, but I also know that Shannon has feelings for me and I also feel something for him. How am I going to make it through this dinner?" I explained.

"So, is that why Shannon made you stay back there a little longer? Did you guys do anything?" Toes asked concern.

"No, we almost did, I got lost in his blue eyes, we almost kissed but Shane walked in." I said.

"Oh, stupid Shane. What would have happened if it was Jeff? Or if you guys did kiss and Jeff found out, he would have been torn." Toes said smacking me in the arm.

"I don't know what to do sis, tell me what to do here." I asked.

"I don't know sis, you have to follow your heart on this one sis." Toes said.

"What about you and Gregory, everything working out?" I asked.

"Yep, going dandy."

"Jeff said that WWE have openings for paramedics and for security, so I am sure that Jeff could pull strings to get us in to help pay for car."

"That would be awesome, but Madison is going to be pissed." Toes said rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Talking about her, take a picture of my new tattoo with my phone so I can send it to her." I said as I handed her my cell phone. I heard the click and snap of it taking the photo. She saved it to my phone so I can send it to her later.

"He did a great job with that, that is cool that he added that skull." Toes said staring at it.

"Well, I really do have to pee, so can you turn around for a moment." I said.

"Hurry, I got to go as well." Toes said as she started the pee-pee dance.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"What's taking them so long?" Gregory said walking over to the door sticking his head up next to the door trying to hear what they were doing in there.

"Gregory, your such a nosy person, get your head away from that door before they open it and catch you listening in" Matt said as he went over there and smacked him the back of his head. Shannon and I just busted up in laughter at Gregory being such an idiot.

"The parlor almost closed?" I asked Shannon.

"Yeah, once Shane decides to leave." Shannon said as Shane walked out of the back room and stared at Shannon.

"See you tomorrow Shannon." Shane said nodding his head.

"Alright man." Shannon said. Shane walked over to Gregory and Matt, gave them a hug, and over to me to give me one.

"See you later man." I yelled out at him as he walked out the door.

"What is up with the tension between you two tonight?" I asked looking back over at my best friend.

"Nothing, he just did something that got me a little mad." Shannon asked leaning on the counter.

"Your computer shut down?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was on?" Shannon asked as I looked over at the two idiots next to the bathroom door.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You got onto my computer?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if it was on, I was just going to check my MySpace, but we were interested in what you were looking at." Matt said. Shannon started to turn bright red because he knew he was caught.

"Boy, those girls give out a different persona than they do on their MySpace's." Gregory said as he walked away from the door, as he was followed by Matt.

"You're telling me. When I was back there giving Fin her tattoo, she knew all the words to Sexy Can I." Shannon said.

"What's Sexy Can I?" Gregory asked.

"It's a song, you never heard? You probably have heard it but never really knew the title." Shannon explained.


	5. Gas and Texting

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S!!**

**Their Point of View-**

Fin and Toes walked out of the bathroom, Fin carrying her cell phone in her hands texting her tattoo to Madison, knowing that she will call anytime soon after that. Fin was smiling at fact that she can picture Maddie's face right now as she receives the picture.

"You girls ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we are ready." Toes answered.

"Why are you smiling Fin?" Jeff asked.

"She's got gas." Toes said. Fin smacked her in the side.

"No that was you that was cutting those off in there. No, I was just texting my friend my tattoo, she is going to be pissed." Fin said. Jeff got up from he was sitting and waved to Shannon to come on. Shannon jumped over the counter and grabbed the shops keys. Shannon turned off the lights as we filed out of the shop.

"So that was you that was ripping them off in the bathroom?" Gregory asked towards Fin.

"No, that was Toes, wait a minute, were you listening in on our conversations?" Fin asked.

"Not all of it, I couldn't make out very much what you were saying; all I made out was…." Gregory said as I covered his mouth quickly with my hand.

"Tell me later?" Fin asked.

"Why, is there something you want to hide?" Jeff asked.

"No, why should be there, I just don't want to embarrass Gregory for hearing the wrong thing." Fin said on the top of her toes.

"Can we get a quick photo with the shop?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, let me turn the lights back on for you." Shannon said. Shannon turned the lights back on. Matt grabbed our camera and snapped our photo in front of the shop. Shannon jumped in as Matt took another one, then slowly everyone except Matt was in the photo. Matt stopped someone that was just passing by to take a group photo of them in front of the shop. The passer byer was getting pissed because we kept on changing positions, the final position was the best one, and we all were doing the peace symbol and the kissy face. Shannon grabbed Fins hand and pulled her with him to ride in his car, and Matt followed them so he could keep an eye on Shannon for his bro. Jeff was mad because he didn't want Shannon moving in on his girl, but with Matt going with them he knew that Matt wouldn't let anything happen. We climbed into the cars and were racing each other to the restaurant to see who gets there first.

**Toes Point of View-**

I climbed into Gregory's car with Gregory and Jeff, Jeff sitting in the back seat letting me sit in the front with Gregory, who I am slowly falling for. I can't wait to hang out with Gregory more, and hope on the road as well.

"What's wrong dude?" Gregory asked Jeff.

"Shannon isn't up to any good." Jeff said. I shifted in my seat so I could see his expressions.

"You like my sister don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but something draws to me and tell me to reach out to her." Jeff said

"Does she know this or do you automatically let her assume this?" I said making him think.

"She's got a point, if you don't tell her how you feel someone else might grab her." Gregory said. I started to think about what Fin was saying in the bathroom, but I just have a feeling that Shannon would be better for her because Jeff seems a little overprotective.

"Then, why don't I see you confessing your feelings Mr. Romance?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Yeah Gregory, why don't you confess your feelings?" I asked.

"Fine….later, I don't do well under stress." Gregory said trying to pay attention to the road. You could tell that Jeff was getting uncomfortable being there with us two.

"You two really should a room." Jeff said looking out the window.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked trying to comfort him.

"No, it is my problem; I hope she feels the same way." Jeff said still staring out the window, I just looked over at Gregory and I looked down at her phone. I started texting Fin what was going on. I wrote her a text saying:

"Jeff is WAY in luv with u, but I think hes 2 overprotective of u."

I sent it hoping she was near her phone. I closed my phone and noticed it was dead silent, and looked from Gregory to Jeff.

"What place we going to?" I asked.

"This wickedly awesome Mexican place we love going to." Jeff answered.

"Oh, the one that is featured on the Hardy Show?" I asked.

"Yeah, that exact one, it is pretty cool." Jeff said. Gregory reached over and grabbed my hand, I looked down at our hands and smiled at the fact that I can feel the heat between us two. I felt my phone vibrate from a text message, and opened it to read my sister's text:

"I knew this would happen….Shannon is over here hitting on me…"

I read it and starting to think my sister likes Shannon more and more, but earlier she was attached to Jeff at the hip.

"Well….I could tell that Shan was hurt earlier from not hanging wit u, mayb he'll b betta."

I wrote back to her hoping that she agreed with me. We continued to make small talk and we were really mellow

**Fin's Point of View-**

I was sitting in the back seat of Shannon's hummer because Matt refused to let me sit in the front, I have no idea why and I am sort of glad that he made me sit in the back so I don't have to sit next Shannon and stare in those blue eyes of his, I think that Matt has caught onto the two of us. I sat in the back texting Maddie about how cute the Hardy's, Gregory and Shannon looked in real life.

"Are you even paining attention to anything we are saying?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, what were you saying? I was texting my friend, she might call me during dinner, would any of you mind, I haven't talked to her in like a month." I said as I got another text from my sister. I opened the message, it read:

"Jeff is WAY in luv with u, but I think hes 2 overprotective of u." I shut my phone to respond to it later.

"No that shouldn't be a problem. We were talking about wrestling and how awesome it would be if you went on tour with us." Matt said catching me up on what the conversation was.

"Yeah if Vince will go with that. I doubt he will hurry people like Toes and I without experience being on the road." I said going back to texting and trying to keep up with their conversation.

"Vince is pretty chill with that stuff and is willing to have the best trained." Shannon said confidently in my ability to be a security guard.

"Seriously, I doubt I will be any help pulling huge wrestlers that are WAY stronger than me apart from one another." I said trying not to sound rude.

"But, you will be able to help some, you don't have to run out to the ring to separate the men, you can do the women, I know you must be stronger than those females that are backstage and if not that you can be a bodyguard to some of the wrestlers, like us." Matt said pointing between him and Shannon.

"You two can take care of yourselves, and you don't need me to fight off people, you think that I can fight off those crazy ass fans?" I asked.

"You can't fight off those crazy ass fans but you can separate bar fights and throw out drunken men or women?" Shannon asked confusedly.

"If you can do that, you can handle those crazy ass fans." Matt said agreeing with Shannon.

"Plus, we can probably give them a good word for your sister and you, but it got to prove it to us." Shannon said looking at me through his rearview mirror, I can see the side of his smile, and Matt nodded his head because he can't believe how far these men are falling. Shannon pulled into the parking lot noticing that they were first here, so Matt got out of the car and went into the restaurant to put their name on the list since they were a bigger party.

"Are you going to give the security spot a chance?" Shannon said as he climbed into the back seat with me, I tried so hard not to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you going to go back on tour?" I asked him.

"Not this week or two, I am by the end of the month, and you will then spend as much time with me because I will be with them the next month and a half." Shannon said smiling I noticed out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's going this week?" I asked playing with my phone hoping that it rings or get a text. I decided that this would be the perfect time to write my sister back, I wrote:

"I knew this would happen….Shannon is over here hitting on me…"

"Jeff, Matt and maybe Gregory if he is off the injured list." Shannon said that caught my attention; I looked up at him and locked eyes with him once again, now I am lost.

"He was injured?" I said as I tried to not to think anything that I want to do with him, I broke the stare lock because I knew that I would have to kiss him or more if I continued.

"Yeah, but he is fully recovered, but his inspection with the WWE isn't until Thursday." Shannon said trying to look back into my eyes.

"Oh that is a bummer for him huh?"

"Yeah for him, not for me because I am here with the prettiest girl that I have ever met." Shannon said as I started to blush from what he said.

"You're the first time that I have heard that in a while."

"Well, it's true. I don't say that to many girls, especially around here."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said smiling.

"I love your eyes, why do you keep looking away?" Shannon asked.

"I know, I love your eyes too, I get lost in yours but I am not much for the contact."

"Oh, is it because of what happened at the shop?"

"Kind of." I answered as Matt climbed back into the Hummer.

"The table is ready." Matt said. He climbed back out the door, I undid my seatbelt to get out of the car, I turned to get of the car Shannon grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and gave the most intense kiss that I have ever had, and I defiantly felt something there. I pulled myself away as I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled out my phone as I proceeded to climb out of the car. I opened my phone and opened the text message to see what my sister had written, she wrote:

"Well….I could tell that Shan was hurt earlier from not hanging wit u, mayb he'll b betta."

As I read it, I noticed that they just pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I figured not to respond since they were there, I turned around and looked in the car to find my purse to find Shannon still sitting there rubbing his lips a little depressed.

"What's up with the down look on your face?" I asked.

"I expected that we would do more than that." Shannon said as he climbed out of the car and shut his door. I grabbed my purse and shut the car door behind me, thought to myself 'Whatever, it is his problem, not mine.' I saw Jeff climb out of the car, and opened my sister's door for her, how sweet, even though it would have been if Gregory did it. Jeff walked up to me, and put his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. Shannon got an evil glare at Jeff; I just knew that there was going to be a rumble by the end of the night. I lost grip of Jeff and walked over to my sister and grabbed onto her.


	6. Lunch and Conversations

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Their Point of View-**

"Dude, they are going to fight by the end of the night." Fin whispered into Toes in ear.

"Don't worry about it; I think we got it under control, after dinner we are going to be at Jeff's house, so you don't have to worry about Shannon." Toes said.

"We defiantly have to talk to Mattie about this love situation." Fin said.

"I don't think you have that much thinking, it is pretty obvious that you are in love with Shannon." Toes said. We walked into the restaurant in linked arms after Gregory and Shannon, Jeff was holding the door for us. We sat at a booth, which was kind of a tight fit, Shannon, Toes and Fin sat on one side as Gregory, Jeff and Matt sat on the other side. We ordered our food and drinks as Fin's vibrated in her pants pocket.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, I need to take this call." Fin said as she got up from the booth and walked outside and sat on a bench, Matt watched her every move to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Will you excuse me for a moment; I am going to go check on Fin." Matt said as he got up and walked outside to where Fin was sitting.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked outside and found a bench near the door; I sat down and continued talking.

"Yeah, we are here in Cameron, North Carolina. We just wished you were here." I said.

"I know, you are one lucky son of a gun being able to meet those celebs, they seem nice." Mattie said.

"Yeah, they are, but I don't know, I am just confused with them right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think two of them are falling for me, and I have only been here less than a day. I mean, I really am attracted to Jeff; he is nice, caring, and very sweet. I love him, I seriously do. I look in his eyes and get the electricity between us. But on the other end, I haven't spent that much time with Shannon. Jeff has spent a lot of time with me, we have gotten to known each other and we have a lot of same interests and understand each other. When I look into Shannon's eyes, I lose myself, I just forget everything else in this world, I feel protected in his eyes and that it can work out."

"I don't know chica, I am not there, and what does Jennifer say?"

"She says Shannon, I don't want to decide yet, but those two are fighting over me, it is stupid."

"I know, men do stupid things, we all know that. You know, WWE is coming to my home town soon, you going to be there?"

"Maybe, I might go on tour and become a security office to help pay for our car problems."

"You have car problems?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, that is how this whole thing happened." I said as I continued on telling her the whole day events, even the kiss I shared with Shannon.

"Well, sounds intense. Are you going to apply to those jobs?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, I hope so, you know what that means?" I asked her.

"No, what?"

"It means that you will be able to go on tour with us and/or going backstage to meet the celebs." I said as my phone was grabbed out of my hand.

"Hello, Mattie?" Matt said.

"Who is this?" Mattie asked.

"This is Matt Hardy, and I have heard so much about you. When am I going to meet you?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Um….you going to be at the show in Washington?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, are you going to be there?"

"Yeah, good….I am going to be the one with the big John Cena hands." Mattie explained.

"No, you are going to be the one backstage with your best friend Christina." Matt said, the first time I have ever heard someone besides Mattie call me Christina.

"You serious?" Mattie said screaming.

"Remove the phone from your ear." I told him, he did so right when she screamed.

"I like her." Matt said as he handed my phone back.

"You calmed down some?" I asked

"Not yet." Mattie said as I removed the phone from my ear, and looked back into the restaurant to see Matt laughing at what he just did. I shook my head in disapproval at him.

"Was that really Matt?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, that was really Matt, do you want to talk to rest of the gang?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe I can talk sense into Shannon and Jeff." Mattie said. I walked into the restaurant, and sat down in the booth.

**Middies' Point of View-**

"Okay Mattie, I am going to hand the phone off." Fin said as she sat down in the booth and handed the phone to Shannon.

"Hello Mattie, this is Shannon." Shannon said.

"Hi, I have heard so much of you Shannon." I said.

"Oh really, what have you been told?" Shannon asked as he looked over at Fin.

"I heard that you might be in love with Christina, is this true?"

"Yeah, kind of, why?"

"Why should she date you?" I asked trying to get dirt on everything.

"Because….." Shannon said trying to think of words.

"Let me guess, Jeff is nearby. Um….toughie. You did an awesome job on her tattoo."

"I thought so, and she seems nice, I have seen her MySpace."

"Are you going to be at the Washington show?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shannon asked not sure where this is going.

"I am going to be backstage, and I would like to meet you." I said.

"Okay, you seem nice."

"Yeah, if we had our own show like the Hardy Show, I have been told that I would be your character."

"You guys talk about that?" Shannon said in shock.

"Yeah, we have the weirdest conversations." I said.

"Okay, nice talking to you Mattie, I am going to hand it off." Shannon said as he handed it over to Gregory.

"Hey Mattie, this is Gregory." Gregory said introducing himself.

"Oh, the guy in love with Jennifer." I said.

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to Christina, she knows the dish and very good people reader."

"Do I have to get your approval?" Gregory asked kind of concerned.

"No, I just want to make sure your head is straight and you want screw her over."

"I won't, I don't want to hurt her, I am a trained wrestler, and I would injure anyone that tries anything."

"This is true, I would like to know you better, you going to be at Washington?"

"I will to meet you, even if I am not wrestling." Gregory said in his charming way.

"Oh, your sweet, no wonder why people fall for you, you better not use your charm other females while your with Jennifer, if you do, I am sure I can find you." I said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, you better hold me to that." I said jokingly.

"Ok, will do, now handing over the phone, nice to talk to you Mattie." Gregory said as he handed the phone over to Jeff who was sitting next to him.

"Sup Mattie, this is Jeff." Jeff said.

"Oh, the infamous Jeff, I have heard so much about you just as well." I said.

"Oh really, are going to ask me about why?" Jeff asked.

"No, I figured you will tell me."

"Well, something just tells me that she is right, just the look in the eye." Jeff said staring at Fin.

"Oh, cut the load, I know that Shannon is sitting right there. I just don't want to see my chica see you two fighting over her." I said.

"I know, it is her decision, you are one wised little girl."

"You know, you may act wild on screen but you are very sweet." I said.

"Thank you, I hear your going to be in Washington, does that mean you'll be backstage to meet us?"

"Sure will, that is if I can make it up to you guys to get me one."

"I am sure you will find a way to make it up to my brother." Jeff said laughing at his joke.

"I am sure, as long as there was an empty locker room."

"Oh, kinky little thing aren't you?" Jeff said kidding around.

"She's right, she is just like me." Shannon said. Everybody at the table turned to look at him, "What?"

"Was that Shannon?"

"Yeah, but you know us men." Jeff said.

"Not you personally." I said.

"You will know us soon, just a couple of weeks. I am handing it over to Matt, and be safe; he might get you to that locker room." Jeff said kidding. Jeff handed the phone over to Matt, and went back to the table conversation.

"Hello again Mattie." Matt said.

"Hello again Matt, you know Jeff and Shannon well, do you think that Jeff's love for my chica is real?"

"It might be, but I am not quite sure, he has done this before, but it was right."

"Interesting, it has only been under one day, what you think about Shannon?"

"His might be right, but it might change over time." Matt said as he got up and walked outside because I could hear the wind blowing gently in the background.

"Well, right now I know that she is falling more for Shannon, but I know she had a blast with Jeff and she knows that his heart is with them both."

"Well, the next week or so Shannon isn't going to be on tour, I am sure that Jeff is going to pull her back in with that." Matt said.

"Is she going to go?"

"I hope so, unless she stays here with Gregory for a few days and then goes with him on tour with Jeff."

"Well, keep on eye on both, tell me everything you know, I really car about my girl Christina." I said.

"I need your number sweetheart." Matt said as he pulled out his own phone and typed in her number.

"Okay, well tell Christina that I had to go and do errands and I will talk to her later, and that I love her and Jennifer."

"What you don't love me, or the other guys?"

"Fine, I love you Matt, and the other guys." I said as I hung up the phone.

**Their Point Of View-**

We watched as we saw Matt closed Fin's phone and walked back into the restaurant. He handed me my phone with a big smile.

"She said she had to go to do errands, and that she loves us all." Matt said as he slid back into the booth just in time because the food came out.

"How long have you two and Mattie been friends?" Gregory asked in between bites.

"For at least 12 years, she is like another sister to us." Fin said as she took a drink and declared that she was finished with her food. Everybody looked at her plate and realized she barely touched her food.

"That's all you eat?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, I don't eat much these days." Fin answered. Within a few bites later, Toes was done with her food.

"What is up with these chicks?" Gregory said stealing food off their plates.

"Who knows, but I know that Toes is in training, and Fin is training with her somewhat." Jeff said finishing his food.

"What are you training to be?" Matt asked taking a bite of his food.

"A boxer, so I need to continue training, my first match is when I return." Toes answered.

"I got a ring, if you want to continue and want to learn a little wrestling; these are the people to know." Shannon said.

"We have wrestled a little earlier, she is real good." Gregory said finishing up his food. We all ended the food and decided to head out back to Jeff's house.

"Well, I will come over but I have to get up early for work." Shannon said.

"Will you come over and help us push their car to the car shop tomorrow morning?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"How about 9?" Jeff asked looking at everyone, everyone nodded except Fin and Toes.

"What's wrong about 9?" Jeff asked.

"It will be 6 our time." Toes said.

"Well, too bad." Jeff said.

"Why don't we make it noon, then I can do it on my lunch break and give them time to sleep." Shannon said.

"Good enough." Jeff said. We slid out of the booth; we each dropped some money on the table. We each put our credit cards in Matt's hat; luckily they pulled out Gregory's car.

"Thanks Gregory." Fin and Toes said in unison, but Toes leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Get a room." Fin said giggling as she followed Shannon out of the restaurant. "You're not going to say good bye?"

"I was, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to because of the little thing that happened earlier." Shannon said a little mad.

"I'm sorry, may we start over?" Fin asked. At that time, rest of the gang walked out.

"Fin you coming?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, I need to talk things over with Shannon, that is if Shannon would give me a ride to your house afterwards." Fin said as she looked over at Shannon. Shannon nodded his head as the gang piled into Gregory's car.


	7. After Lunch Fun

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S!!**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I climbed into Shannon's Hummer; we sat there in the parking lot in dead silence for a while.

"You wanted to talk?" Shannon asked.

"What is going to happened between us two?"

"I don't know, I know that Jeff loves you, maybe just as much as me." Shannon asked looking out his window. I reached over and grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb over the top of his hand.

"You know every time I look in your eyes, I feel safe and that you will protect me from whatever." I said as he turned and faced me, which made us make eye contact. This wasn't going to turn out well, I can feel of needing him come over me. I looked down breaking the eye contact; Shannon lifted his hand and lifted my chin to where we made eye contact again. He then put his hand on the back of my head and brought me in for another intense kiss, but this time I didn't stop him. I reclined my seat, he followed me every step of the way. We started making out; he started kissing down my neck, and started unbuttoning my top to reveal my pink lacey bra. He started kissing over the bra down to my navel, and licking around my navel. I lifted up his shirt to reveal his abs and his fine chest. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and abs. He slowly licked his way back up to my mouth and kissed me gently as I felt his bulge come through jeans. I felt him reach around me to unlock my bra to get the full look of my breasts. "You know how much I would really love to continue, but I don't think having sex in your car would help any." I said pushing him off me. Shannon climbed off me and got back into his seat back out the window.

"I should take you to Jeff's before they start to worry." Shannon said as he went to start the car. Noticing his bulge, I stopped him from starting the car, "Honey, let me start the car."

"I feel bad for making you aroused and not receiving anything, are you going to be mad at me forever about this?" I said reaching for his hand.

"No problem, we just met today, and I shouldn't have pushed it. I am not mad at you, it was my fault" Shannon said.

"I wanted to do it just as much as you, but I didn't want to wreck things between us and just be another one night stand or booty call, yes we can be friends with benefits, but that would be hard for me to do if I live so far away." I said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, if you go on tour with us, it wouldn't be that hard now would it?"

"True." I said as we both smiled and giggled rest of the way home. We made small talk all the way until we pulled into Jeff's driveway.

"Here you are Jeff's house." Shannon said as he put his car in park and shut his car off.

"Thanks for the ride Shannon, and I am sorry about earlier." I said apologetically.

"It's cool, that just means you owe me one." Shannon said pinching my cheek. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips one last time as we heard the front door open.

**Toes Point of View-**

I knew something was up between Shannon and my sister; maybe something happened on the way over here that I don't know about. I texted Maddie to see what she knew about those two as I sat in the car with Gregory, Matt and Jeff.

"Do u kno wats up wit Shannon and Fin?"

I sent the message to Maddie as I giggled at Matt's impersonation of the Hurricane.

"What you laughing at back there?" Gregory asked me from the driver's seat.

"Matt, it made me laugh." I answered. Jeff seemed to be off in his own little world, looking out the window and not talking to anyone. We arrived to Jeff's house; Gregory opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out of his car. We walked into Jeff's house, Matt led Gregory and I back down to the basement to get into the ring as Jeff went and sat on the back porch to be by himself. I felt my phone vibrate from a text message, I opened my phone and the message from Maddie.

"They kissed rite as u guys arrived at the restaurant."

I read and thought to myself 'As long as Jeff doesn't read this, because it will make him more upset.' I texted Maddie back as quickly as possible before Gregory or Matt stole my phone.

"Thanx 4 the info, she rode wit him 2 Jeff's, u think anything happened?"

I sent the message just in time because Matt quickly grabbed my phone and looked at it.

"Who you texting?" Matt asked.

"Maddie."

"Oh, my lover girl." Matt said smiling.

"You want me to tell her that?" I asked.

"Sure, I have her number, I can text her myself."

"You do that." I said as I slid into the ring and started fighting around with Gregory.

"You do have some potential to be a diva, just got to work on strength." Matt said.

"I don't think so, not right now at least." I answered.

"You could be my escort, or valet is what they like to say, until you can make it to a diva." Gregory said.

"Same with your sister." Matt said as Jeff entered the room.

"What's going on down here?" Jeff asked.

"Training Toes a little bit." Gregory said.

"Lay down Toes." Jeff said as he climbed up to the top turnbuckle. I lay down and I saw him do his flip and landing his Swanton Bomb on me. He laid there on top of me for a little while. I ran my hands through his hair until he got up.

"Do you need to talk about it?" I asked Jeff.

"No, I am just thinking." Jeff said as he stood up and climbed out of the ring up the stairs.

"Does he do that often?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Matt said a little worried about his brother. We heard a car pull up the driveway and heard the front door open and slam shut, we look at each other knowing that this is going to be good. I then got a text from Maddie; I opened it to see what she said.

"I hope not, who knos wats runnin thru their heads, and she is a virgin."

I climbed up the stairs behind Matt and Gregory to greet Fin at the door in hand with Jeff. Matt left a few moments later, and Gregory soon left afterwards, he didn't want to leave me.

"I will be over here tomorrow to help move the car." Gregory said Jeff as he winked and gave me a half smile. Gregory left the house, and it left Fin, Jeff and I left alone in the house.

"Well, I am tired, I am going to bed." I said as I got up from the couch and went towards the guest room. "Thank you for letting us stay the night here Jeff, and good night you two, remember no glove no love." I said smiling at them as I left the room.


	8. Car Moving Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

My sister just went to bed and left us sitting on the couch. I was leaning back on Jeff and he had his arms around me. We sat there watching his television for hours and I listen to the heart beat in his chest. Hearing the beat was calming down and was making me want to sleep.

"You tired?" Jeff asked as he looked down at me. I looked up into his green eyes and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I will see you in the morning sweetie." I said as I went to stand up.

"You can sleep in my bed with me, I don't want you to wake your sister up."

"Are you sure? What is everyone else going to think?"

"Screw what they think your sister will thank us later." Jeff said as he stood up and hung onto my hand, his fingers intervening with me. We walked upstairs to his bedroom, and he threw me one of his t-shirts and boxers for me to change into for pajamas so I don't have to wake my sister. I went into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, I changed into his clothes, and walked out into the bedroom holding my clothes to put them to the side. I walked out while he was already lying in the bed and the blanket was folded down for me to climb in. I set my clothes down on the floor next to the door, and climbed in under the blanket. I curled up next to him, and leaned my head back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, I heard his heart beating again and slowly fell asleep in his arms. "Fin, wake up, it's morning." Jeff said moving his arm from beneath me.

"Good morning." I said rubbing my eyes and looked up at him, he had a big smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it." I said rolling over. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to me. Laying there in his arms, I feel a little protected but not as much as I did when I was with Shannon. I broke free from his arms, walked out of the room with my clothes to change into today's clothing. Toes was already awake and down stairs talking to someone, I quickly changed into the clothing I had set out for today. As I opened the door, Jeff was standing there brushing his teeth smiling as much as he could. I just laughed at him and ruffled his green and purplish hair. I walked past him, and walked down the stairs carrying my socks and shoes.

"Hey, good morning, someone must have had a long night." Toes said jokingly.

"Ha Ha." I said as I looked over and noticed Gregory sitting on the couch. "Good morning Gregory."

"Good morning, you are going to wear that today?" He asked looking over my outfit.

"Yeah." I sat down next to him and started to put on my socks when I felt someone sitting down next to me and putting their arms around me. I looked up and saw that it was Jeff, he smiled showing his freshly brushed teeth. I giggled and went back to putting on my socks and shoes. Shannon and Matt walked in the front door.

"Does anybody knock these days?" Jeff asked getting up from the couch.

"We have a key, that's why." Shannon said. I stood up from the couch and grabbed Toes arm and dragged her onto the back porch.

"What's up?" Toes asked.

"You know how I rode home with Shannon yesterday?"

"Yeah, anything happen?"

"Yeah, we almost did….you know."

"Really? Almost, what do you mean almost?"

"I stopped him," I looked inside and seeing him staring back out at us smiling, "I mean I wanted to, but I don't know, my feelings are so mixed up right now. Last night lying in Jeff's arms and hearing his heart beat made me feel calm, and like he was protecting me. With Shannon, all I do is look in his eyes and I feel alone with just him, with just that eye contact he is protecting me."

"Don't know sis." Toes said shrugging heading towards that door.

"I kissed Jeff this morning, I felt something." I said as she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She said as she turned around and looked at me in a question look.

"I had to, to see if I felt anything, maybe something that was different between his and Shannon's." I answered.

"I am going on tour this week with Gregory, maybe you should go with Jeff and have alone time with him, and when we get back, you can have alone time with Shannon see who you like more." Toes suggested.

"Okay. Only if Jeff asks me to do so" I said hugging her.

"You need to text Maddie and tell her about this chaos."

"If I don't tell her, I know Matt will." I jokingly said. She started laughing as we walked back into the house.

**Their Point of View-**

"Are we ready to move a car?" Shannon asked.

"Actually, your going to be sitting in the car steering it as we push it." Matt explained. Fin grabbed the keys from her purse and her wallet to put in her pocket.

"I am ready to go." Fin said walking outside as Toes followed by the guys. Fin unlocked the door for Shannon.

"Why do I have to steer it, why doesn't one of the girls do it?" Shannon said debating it.

"You're the smallest, get in and don't complain." Matt said slamming the door. Shannon rolled down the window so he could hear what they were saying. We all were groaning and grunting as we pushed the car to the local car shop, us being stupid, didn't have someone follow us with a regular working car. Jeff walked Toes and Fin into the shop and handed him the keys.

"It's a rental car, so take good care of it." Jeff said.

"What's wrong with the car today?" the mechanic asked.

"The battery is dead and the gas tank is cracked." Jeff said.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I know of." Jeff said. The mechanic continued writing down information, followed us out to the car to get a further look.

"With this type of car, we don't have the battery on hand nor a gas tank, it will be about 2 or 3 weeks until we can get it in." The mechanic said writing down numbers, we guessed what type of battery and/or tank he needed to order.

"Okay, thanks dude." Jeff said shaking the mechanic said. Toes and Fin followed Jeff back over to the other guys.

"How long is it going to be in the shop?" Shannon asked.

"At least for 2-3 weeks until the parts come in." Jeff said. We started walking down the street heading back to Jeff's place.

"I need to find a job to help pay for this." Fin said kicking a rock down the road.

"Why don't you come on tour with us?" Matt offered.

"What's that going to do?" Fin asked.

"Well, Toes is going with me trying to train more and try to get a job as a paramedic to get paid." Gregory said.

"Yeah, you can go on tour and get a job as a security guard. You can also train to be a diva with your sister." Shannon said pinching Fins elbow.

"Plus, you will be able to see Maddie in Washington, you know how long you haven't seen here." Jeff adding in as he kicked the same rock that Fin kicked earlier.

"Do it for me?" Toes said doing the pouty face.

"Ok, I will go, I guess." Fin said.

"When we get home, I will call Vince and set up the interview over the phone or for the next event." Jeff said.

"Are we going to have to pay for the flights?" Toes asked teasing around with Gregory pushing him and jumping on his back.

"No, it is free, we are allowed to bring one guest, so yeah, you are covered." Matt explained.

"When do you leave?" Fin asked before being picked up from behind from Jeff.

"Tomorrow night." Matt answered.

"What about our hotel room?" Toes asked being carried by Gregory.

"We will go check you out and get rest of your stuff out of there tonight." Matt said.

"Have you talked to Maddie lately?" Shannon asked kidding around.

"Yeah, I have been texting her earlier today." Matt said.

"Aw….we got a new couple?" Jeff said ruffling his brothers hair.

"Shut up!" Matt said gently pushing his bro away from him.

"Someone is in a mad mood." Fin said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Someone is nervous, you only play with your hair when your nervous." Toes said calling Fin out.

"No I'm not." Fin said quickly removing her hands away from her hair and put them in her pockets. Shannon and Jeff ran up behind Fin and picked her, she was kicking and screaming to let her down.

"I told you that you weren't that heavy." Toes yelled.

"Your not heavy at all." Shannon said as him and Jeff put her back down on her feet.

"I bet you can't pick me up by yourself much less put your arms around my waist." Fin dared him.

"Okay, I take the challenge." Shannon said.

"Wait, let me get my camera out." Toes said pulling out her camera and started to recording, "Now go."

"Come here!" Shannon exclaimed. Jeff, Gregory, Matt and Toes were laughing watching Shannon trying to grab Fin. Fin ran down the street and behind trees trying to get away from Shannon. For once Jeff didn't care about Shannon acting this way and was having fun about it. Shannon eventually grabbed Fin by her arm, he pulled her toward him. He was able to fit his arms around her with lots of extra space.

"See audience there is plenty of room between Shannon's arms and her stomach. Now the pick up test." Toes said.

"Your not helping." Fin said looking into the camera. Shannon grabbed her tightly, picked her up and put her over his shoulders to where she was sitting on his shoulders like a little child would do on their parents shoulders.

"See, you aren't heavy at all." Shannon said.

"Put me down." Fin said rubbing her hands through his hair.

"Give me your hands." Shannon said raising his arms to grab mine. I grabbed his hands as he slipped me off over his head.

"I think it's Toes turn." Fin said grabbing the camera from Toes. Gregory grabbed Toes and picked her up in a cradle carry.

"See, I bench more than you." Gregory said lifting Toes over his head. We came up onto Jeff's house. Fin had her arms around Shannon and Jeff's shoulders barely carrying herself as Gregory was carrying Toes.

"You two are lazy butts." Matt said.

"Thanks, we know we are." Toes said saluting.

"I got to get back to work." Shannon said as we walked up to his car.

"Thanks Shan." Fin said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a wink.

"Who's up for four wheeling or jet-skiing?" Jeff asked.

"We have never been." Fin said excitedly.

"We can teach you." Matt said grabbing the extra helmets and handing them to Fin and Toes. They slipped on the helmets and jumped on the back of the four wheelers of Gregory and Jeff's. They started the four wheelers and took the dirt roads back to Imagi-nation. Gregory and Matt were more timid than Jeff, Fin started to regret riding on the back of his four-wheeler. Jeff was doing jumps, which was giving Fin a heart attack.

"Having fun?" Jeff turned and asked Fin.

"Yeah, just be careful." Fin answered. Jeff stopped the four-wheeler on the side of the road to let Matt and Gregory to continue on. "What you doing?" Fin asked.

"Your turn to drive."

"Say what?"

"You want to learn how to drive one, you got to start somehow. I am sure I am going to learn something from you."

"I can teach you how to boogie board." I answered climbing back onto the four wheeler with him climbing on behind me, he put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder so I can hear him whisper in my ear. Fin looked over, saw Matt stopped on the side of the path taking pictures with what looks like Toes camera.

"You ready?"

"Yep, lets go." I answered.

"Okay, your gas is the right handle, slowly turn it to speed up." Jeff explained. Fin slowly started the four-wheeler, Gregory and Toes rode by making faces. We took off after them and Fin slowly came around the corner next to Matt, he took photos of us. "Let's jump this." Jeff said pointing to the jump in front of us. Fin sped up nervously of a repeat of last time I was on the four-wheeler. We jumped the ramp and landed on the other side safely and continued on behind Gregory. Matt jumped back on his four-wheeler and we rode back to Jeff's garage.

"Have you guys ever been four wheeling?" Matt asked as Toes and Fin pulled off their helmets.

"Once with our aunt, that was when Fin almost knocked our aunt of the back for going to fast." Toes said.

"She told me to step on the gas and I did, it wasn't my fault she didn't tell me slowly." Fin said in her defense.

"Is that why you froze up out there?" Jeff asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but I am over it now. I am hungry, anybody else up for food?" Fin asked.

"What are you going to make?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I don't live here, I don't know what is in the cabinets." Fin said. Jeff led us into the house, Fin walked into the kitchen and looked at what ingredients he had.

"What are you finding?" Jeff said leaning in the door frame.

"Well, you have enough ingredients to make cheese quesadilla's but we had Mexican food last night."

"I never had home made quesadillas. Hey guys, how does home made quesadilla's sound?" Jeff yelled out into the living.

"Fantastic!" Matt said.

"If they are my sisters, awesome." Toes said.

"If they sound as good as she says they are, I am fine with it." Gregory said looking into Toes eyes.

"Quesadillas it is" Jeff said looking into Fin's eyes.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Okay, you don't mind me cooking in your kitchen?" I asked.

"I could get used to it for once, I am not much of a cook myself." Jeff said honestly.

"I could see that." I said looking around the kitchen for the ingredients and the dishes.

"You need help?" Jeff asked as he walked up behind me, and putting his hands on my waist.

"You can go find out if they want chicken and cheese, or just cheese." I said trying to put my mind other where.

"Okay." Jeff walked out of the room, I couldn't help but stare at him walking out. I heard him asking them what one they one. Jeff walked back in smiling at me for no apparent reason. "Enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes. How many of each?" I asked as he walked over and kissed me on my lips intensity, I broke away from the kiss and went back to the quesadillas.

"They all want chicken and cheese, do we even have chicken?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, right here." I said as I pulled it out and put it on the counter. I pulled out the shredded cheese, the tortillas and a frying pan. I started the stove and sprayed it with Pam.

"Do you need any help baby?" Jeff said sitting on another counter.

"No, you can stay and watch for right now." I said walking over and kissing him on the lips lightly, just enough to tease him. I went back to cooking, and I just finished the first quesadilla. I sat it down on the plate and went to start making the next one.

"You want me to take that one out to someone?" Jeff asked jumping off the counter.

"Yeah, if you want to." I said not paying that much to him.

"Matt, here is your quesadilla" Jeff said handing him his plate.

"Thanks Fin!" I heard Matt yell from the living room.

"If you want a drink, you got to get up and get yourself." Jeff said walking back into the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." I said. Jeff walked up behind me while I was grilling the second quesadilla. Jeff was kissing my neck lightly and slowly and I contained my focus on the quesadilla. "We going to the hotel after this?"

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind staying here for one more night." Jeff said as he played with my hair.

"I don't have a problem." I said putting the second quesadilla on a plate. Jeff grabbed the plate and carried it out to Gregory, he walked back in and went back to his position.

"So, what is going to happen between us?" Jeff asked.

"We have to wait and find out." I said not turning to look at him. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissed my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

"When did you learn how to make this quesadilla?" Jeff asked.

"I read it in a recipe book, and yeah, it just stuck." I explained.

"Well, I love a cook, anybody that is a better cook than me." Jeff said jokingly. I finished the 3rd quesadilla, and set it on the plate. Jeff took it out to Toes for her to enjoy, Matt was already finished, Gregory was waiting for Toes to get hers. Jeff walked in and saw me pull out a second frying pan to cook two at once. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to cook two at once so I can get done sooner." I answered.

"Don't over stress yourself." Jeff said as he jumped up on the counter. I cooked the two at once and proved him wrong, I put the two grilled quesadilla's on the plates and handed one to Jeff. He grabbed my empty hand and walked me over to the table in the kitchen. We set our plates down on the table, he pulled out my seat and pushed it when I went to sit down. I watched Jeff take a bite out of the quesadilla and he had to wipe his chin to get the cheese strings from the melted cheese. Jeff nodded his in approval of the quesadilla, and he chewed it slowly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, if you tell me how you like it." I asked stopping him from getting up from his chair.

"It tastes wonderful, your such a good cook." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Matt walked in to put up his plate and to grab a beer.

"Thanks for lunch, you don't seem like a cook type." Matt said popping open the beer.

"Oh really, I didn't realize you drunk that much." I said pointing at his beer.

"Oh, I am sorry for drinking, you can't drink on the job, so on the days off I drink a little." Matt said walking out of the room.

"You want a coke right?" Jeff asked.

"Fine with me." I answered. He walked over setting two coke cans down on table. "You didn't want a beer?"

"No, I will drink coke more often than none." Jeff said popping open his can and taking a swig. We finished eating our quesadillas and cleaned our plates off.

"Hey sis, you ready to go to the hotel to get rest of our stuff?" I asked Toes who wasn't in the living room.

"Her and Gregory are in the ring in the basement." Matt said pointing towards the basement door.

"Oh god." I said.


	9. Who Did What?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALSO, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRESTLE, SO THE TRAINING PARTS I AM JUST GUESSING, SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**Toes Point of View-**

I finished my quesadilla that my sister had cooked us for lunch, I loved her quesadillas, they were like a take home Taco Bell version.

"Do you like it?" I asked Gregory and Matt.

"Yeah, they are good." Matt answered as he set his plate on his lap.

"I love it." Gregory said in between chews.

"Dude, chew with you mouth close." Matt said throwing a pillow at him. Matt got up and went out to the kitchen as Gregory and I finished eating our quesadilla's. Matt walked out with a beer in his hand.

"What, you don't offer to get us something to drink?" Gregory teased.

"Get off your fat butt and get it yourself." Matt said sitting down on the couch again sipping his beer. Gregory stuck out his tongue, and he turned his attention back to me.

"Is your stomach settled? I want to take you done to train more." Gregory said. I nodded my head, and set my plate down on the coffee table on top of Gregory's plate. Gregory helped me up from sitting on the floor, he grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine. We walked down the stairs to the basement to train some. I rolled in under the bottom rope, and Gregory jumped up and climbed in between the top and middle ropes.

"Okay, I am going to teach you how to take bumps better." Gregory said. I laid down on the floor as he climbed to the turn buckle, jumped off to do a summersault and land on her. "Okay with that you were supposed to do this." Gregory said placing me in the right spot, his hazel eyes met mine, and he gently kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and sat up from his spot.

"Was it something I did?" I asked getting up, crawled over to him, and cuddled up to his arm.

"No, I just don't want to do anything unless it is with someone that I really care about and they care about me. Do you care about me?"

"Yes, I care about you Gregory. Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I think I love you, I never met anybody like you." Gregory said looking away from me. I grabbed his chin and turned him to face me.

"I like you too, do you want to go out with me?" I said planting a kiss on him and giving him my puppy dog look.

"Yes, your so cute, you know that?" Gregory said kissing me back.

"Let's get back to work then, sweetie." I said standing up and helping him up. As he was teaching me the summersault and taking certain bumps, we heard a knock on the door. We looked at the stairs and continued going at it. We heard the door open and shuffle of feet coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gregory asked.

"Nothing, just seeing what is going on down here. Are you ready to go get rest of the stuff from the hotel room?" Fin asked.

"I am ready, you ready?" I said looking up at Gregory nervously.

"Yeah, let's go." Gregory said as he grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine. I knew that Fin knew something was up between us, and I knew she will get it out of me. I saw Fin pull out her phone and was texting away on her phone. We filed up the stairs to see that Matt was already gone without saying good bye, and we then were out into Gregory's car. I felt my phone vibrate from a text message, I pulled out my phone to see it from Fin.

"R u 2 going out?" The messaged said. I turned around to look at her in the back seat and smiled. Fin's eye widen from shock and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Fin yelled.

**Their Point of View-**

"What?" Jeff said.

"They…they….they…." Fin stuttered out.

"They what?" Jeff asked as Toes was doing the cutting symbol on her neck.

"You told?" Gregory asked.

"No, she guessed and I confirmed it." Toes said.

"You guessed what?" Jeff said not knowing what they were talking about.

"It's nothing." Toes said smacking Fin on the knee.

"I am going to figure it out soon enough." Jeff said reaching over and trying to tickle Fin. Fin laughed loudly and squirming about the back seat trying to fight Jeff off. Gregory pulled into the hotel parking lot next to our so-called room that we didn't stay in. We climbed out, Toes smacked Fin on her arm and gave her an evil glare.

"You shouldn't have told me if you didn't want me to bring it up." Fin said.

"I don't get girls." Jeff said walking behind Gregory. Gregory leaned over and whispered into Jeff's ear. "Dude congrats." Jeff said shaking Gregory's hand. Fin unlocked the door with the key, walked in and packed rest of the stuff in the only baggage there.

"Is that it?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, that is all we had, until we came across the problem of the car." Toes said.

"We only packed for a month's trip." Fin said.

"I guess that you would just have to go shopping sometime." Jeff said grabbing the baggage and throwing it in the trunk. After he shut the trunk, we walked to the registration office to check out. We walked back to the car, climbed into the car for a short ride back to Jeff's house. We got out of the car, and Fin stood there looking around at the area around the house.

"I could really get used to it out here." Fin said.

"I know, it is so pretty out here." Toes said agreeing with her sister. Fin reached into her pocket and opened it to see a text message from an unknown number.

"I can't wait til the flight 2morrow!" Fin read and reread the text message, she looked around and didn't see any of them having their phone out.

"Hey guys, who's number is…..(insert phone number here)" Fin asked.

"That's Matt's number, why?" Jeff asked as Fin followed him into the house.

"He just texted me." Fin answered.

"How'd he get your number?" Gregory asked walking in behind Toes.

"Probably Maddie."

"I am going to text him back." Fin answered. She clicked reply on the message and responded to his message saying:

"Oh yes, meet me in the lavatory so we can have old fashion fun." She wrote sending it to him and saving the number in her contacts book.

"Aren't you going to call Maddie?" Jeff said walking back into the room running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I will call her later." Fin said. Jeff walked over and grabbed Fin's hand.

"We are going to go down to the basement to work on more moves, Fin you want to train a little?" Gregory offered.

"Actually, I have other plans with her right now." Jeff said in answer for Fin. Fin looked at Jeff confused.

"Okay, she might want to train a little if she wants to catch up to Toes here." Gregory said.

"What are we going to do?" Fin asked.

"You'll see." Jeff said picking Fin up and carrying her out to the garage.


	10. Motorcross and Training

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN MOTORCROSSING SO I DON'T KNOW THE TECHNICAL TERMS OF THINGS.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

"What's in the garage?" I asked.

"We are dirt bike riding, since you had troubles with four wheelers, now you are going to face me in dirt bikes." Jeff said setting me down in the garage and handed me an helmet that was on bookshelf.

"What bike am I using?"

"This one." Jeff said starting it for me as he climbed onto one next to it and started it. I climbed onto the bike and walked it out of the garage. "Follow me to the track!" Jeff yelled towards me. I climbed up onto the bike and revved the engine to catch his attention. He turned around and looked at me, I gave him my big smile in laughter. Jeff said pushing on the gas and I followed after him out to the tracks. He was doing these high jumps and flips as I tried to keep as close as to the ground as possible.

"Your crazy!" I yelled at him.

"You need to live a little more on the wild side." Jeff said. I stopped at a corner leading up to the giant leap. I was thinking to myself 'Go for it and prove to him that I can be just as wild.' I pushed on the gas I sped off and jumped up high and let go of the handlebars, as I saw the ground getting closer I grabbed back onto the handlebars.

"I told you that I can be wild."

"That was just one jump, and you didn't do a flip." Jeff said. I stopped at the next turn as he pulled up next to me pulling off his helmet.

"I am not that trained in motor-cross as you." I said pulling off my helmet and flipping my hair.

"Do you like this better than the four wheelers?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it feels more dangerous than those four wheelers."

"Good, it shows the wild side of people most of the time of how well they do jumps and such." Jeff said talking with his hands.

"You want to head back, I need to get some training in before we head out tomorrow night." I asked politely.

"Yeah, after you do one more jump, but this time try to jump higher." Jeff said.

"Okay, I guess I can do it again." I said putting my helmet back on and starting the gas.

"I will stay here and watch you." Jeff said leaning on his handlebars staring at me. I sped off and jumped higher than before, I am hoping. I rode back to Jeff and saw him having a mischievous smile on.

"What?"

"You are so cute." Jeff said as he leaned over and shut my bike off.

"Why did you shut it off, I have to ride it home." I asked taking off my helmet.

"Climb on the back of mine, you got to feel the adrenaline of doing some of these tricks." He said as he kicked out the kickstand of the bike. I climbed off my bike and climbed on the back of his. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around him. "Hold on tight, and keep your helmet on at all times." Jeff said. I hung onto him tightly and held on to my breath. He patted my hands before I felt the bike moving. "You can open your eyes baby, I won't do anything to hurt you." Jeff said calming down. I opened my eyes and saw the jump coming up, the bike sped faster up the jump. We went high into the air and he flipped the bike into a complete 360 and landed on the other side safely. I think I breathed for the first time since he took off on the bike. "Honey, I think you can stop digging your nails into me, we landed safely, how'd you like that?"

"That was amazing, it was so energetic." I said smiling.

"I know, that is why I love this sport." He said riding back over to my bike. I climbed off and got back onto the other bike. I started the bike and revved the engine to get it started.

"I am ready to go in and train." I said.

"Follow me." Jeff said as he took off and I sped off after him trying to keep up with him. As we got closer to the garage, he slowed down and got off his bike and walked the bike rest of the way, I did the same.

"That was amazing Jeff, thank you for taking me back out there." I said taking off my helmet and putting it back on the shelf.

"No problem sweetie." Jeff said leaning over and kissed me on the lips gently. I smiled as he pulled away, he winked at me and grabbed my hand. We walked inside his house and down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey guy's how's training?" Jeff said as we reached the bottom stairs.

**Their Point of View-**

"She is picking up this wrestling stuff quick, if Fin is as quick of a learner as her, they would be ready to wrestle in less than a month." Gregory said.

"Toes had already had boxing training, I have none of that, I only have bump training from training with her." Fin said.

"Get in the ring and I will evaluate your skills" Gregory said. Toes rolled out, Fin said as climbed up the stairs, Gregory sat down on the middle rope for Fin. Jeff and Toes sat on foldable chairs outside the ring.

"Okay, what you want me to do?" Fin asked.

"Do your Shining Wizard on her." Jeff said. Fin gave him an evil glare.

"It will test your full ability on bumping." Gregory said.

"Why don't you start easy on me?" Fin asked.

"Fine." Gregory said lying her down and climbing to the top rope and did a basic summersault off the top rope. Fin protected it and acted as if she was in pain and rolled over held the area where his legs were supposedly landing.

"Perfect. Good girl." Jeff said standing from his chair and sliding into the ring.

"What the hell you doing in here?" Gregory asked.

"She's my girl and I am going to train her as well, Mr. Teacher sir." Jeff said jokingly as he climbed to the top rope. Fin rolled back onto her back just in time to see Jeff jump off and land the Swanton Bomb on her. Fin proceeded to take the bumps correctly, they even try to kick her in the face and she bumped it as well.

"Would you be able to hand the bitch slaps from those divas?" Gregory asked looking over at Toes as well.

"Duh, look at who my sister is." Fin said out of breath.

"Okay, why don't we teach you some fighting moves to catch you up?" Jeff asked Fin.

"I will feel better if my sister learns how to take bumps because taking bumps is more important isn't it.?" Fin asked leaning on the ropes facing her sister.

"Yeah, but you also need to learn how to fight." Gregory said. Toes stood up and climbed into the ring.

"I will learn bumps while your in here learning how to fight." Toes said sticking her hand out for a handshake. Fin shook her hand in confidence, Jeff grabbed Fin's hand and dragged her to one side of the ring while Gregory and Toes worked on the other side.

"Okay, you know how to throw punches and slaps I am assuming." Jeff said looking over at Toes.

"Yeah, now what?" Fin asked.

"I am going to teach you how to do a simple summersault off the top rope." Jeff said.

"Okay, sounds all good."

"Okay, how flexible are you?" Jeff asked. Fin dropped down to the splits and stood up, then she leaned back and did a walk over.

"I will take that as a yes." Gregory said.

"Okay, do you know how to do a summersault?" Jeff asked.

"I have seen it, I guess I can do it." Fin said not that confident.

"Okay, Toes is going to be the dummy since she is learning the bumps. Try to hit her right here with your legs or upper back." Gregory explained. Fin climbed to the top turnbuckle and looked down at her sister.

"Are you sure I won't hurt her?" Fin asked.

"No, did I hurt you when I did it?" Gregory asked.

"No."

"Then, if you do it properly, it wouldn't hurt as much." Gregory said. Fin jumped off the top turnbuckle and flipped mid-air and landed on her sister with her mid-back. Fin rolled off her sister holding her back fakely as her sister rolled over and held her stomach.

"Now did that really hurt?" Gregory asked Toes aiding her first.

"No, actually, I think I did pretty good." Toes said leaning up looking at her sister.

"Good job sis!" Fin said giving her an hi-five.

"I want to try another bump." Toes said.

"I want to try this new move that I am imagining in my mind." Fin said as she took out phone and set it on the side of the phone.

"This is going to be interesting." Gregory said as him and Jeff climbed out of the ring. Fin told toes to lay in the center of the ring, or close to it, and told her where she was going to land. Fin ran jumped put on the second rope, pushed off that foot and jumped on her other foot onto the top rope. Fin then pushed herself off the top rope with full energy from the last jump and rest of her energy and flipped and landed on her sister's mid-section with her mid-section.

"That looked so cool from the outside." Jeff said climbing back into the ring.

"It looked as if you were climbing stairs." Gregory said as Fin's phone started to vibrate, she ran over there and picked it up.

"Hello?" Fin said.

"Excuse me Fin, we need to train you right now." Gregory said looking at her.

"Maddie!" Fin screamed as she rolled out of the ring and sat on the chair. Jeff climbed back out and sat on her lap. "Excuse me for a second Maddie. Yes Jeff?"

"You need to get back to training." Jeff said.

"Okay, Maddie, I will call you later, Jeff is training me to become a Diva."

"What?!" Maddie yelled through the phone.

"Yes, you heard me, I will call you later." Fin said.

"Okay chica." Maddie said.

"Love you girl." Fin said.

"Love you too." Maddie said as they both hung up the phone. Fin sat her phone back down and climbed back into the ring.

"You need to teach me that move." Gregory said.

"No, I am her sister, she should tell me." Toes said.

"Come up with your owns." Fin said.

**Four Hours Later-**

It is now about 7 at night, and they decided to stop training for now.

"You guys learned a lot today." Gregory said.

"Thanks, we had the excellent trainers." Toes said leaning over and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, thanks you two for training us." Fin said leaning in and kissing Jeff on the lips.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Gregory said looking at Fin.

"You got a kiss from my sister." Fin said.

"I want one on my cheek." Gregory said poking his cheek. Fin leaned over and kissed his cheek as Toes kissed Jeff's cheek.

"You guys want Chinese or something?" Jeff said.

"Or Fin here could cook something." Gregory said offering Fin's service without asking.

"I don't know what else to cook." Fin said.

"I will barbeque some hamburgers." Jeff said as he walked out onto the back porch, Fin followed and sat down on a lawn chair. Fin pulled out her phone in debate to call Maddie back while Jeff was out here. "You can call her back now, I don't mind listening in." Jeff said lighting the grill.

"I know, just there are some things I don't really want to discuss in front of you." Fin said.

"What, there is stuff you want to hide from me?" Jeff asked not turning to look at her as Gregory and Toes walked out carrying plates and the hamburgers.

"No, I just would like privacy when I am talking to my best friend." Fin said in defense.

"You can go talk to her in the bedroom, because I am going to be out here in a while." Jeff said. Gregory and Toes looked at each other wondering what they just walked into. Fin got up and walked inside the house and into the guest room.

"What was that all about?" Toes asked.

"She wanted to call Maddie, but since I have to be out here to grill, she wanted me to leave so she can be alone to talk to Maddie." Jeff explained.

"That's understandable." Gregory said.

"Yeah, she talks to Maddie about EVERYTHING, Maddie knows more about my sister than I do. Maddie and her are really like sisters." Toes said sitting on Gregory's lap that is now sitting on the chair.

"Yeah, I just want to go out with her, and want to know more about her, but she isn't opening up as much as I thought." Jeff said sticking the patties on the grill.

"She just needs to warm up to you, I am sure she will open up soon enough, I know my sister, she likes you and she may be nervous at first but by tomorrow." Toes said walking over to Jeff and rubbing his back.

"Okay, thanks Toes." Jeff said going back to the grill.


	11. Training and Pictures

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked into the guest room that Toes and I have been staying in, at least I was supposed to stay in as well, but spent the night with Jeff and hoping to stay in this room tonight. I climbed into the bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about why I was so afraid to talk to Maddie in front of Jeff. I pulled out my phone and dialed Maddie's number into the phone. The phone started to ring, actually it was a ring-back tone, she had Cyclone by Baby Bash. I started to sing along to it because I listen to it all the time on my iPod.

"Hello?" Maddie answered

"Hey Maddie, sorry for getting off earlier."

"No problem, sounds like fun, training to be a diva, your going to be on diva soon." Maddie said excitedly.

"I may or may not depending on what Vince says, plus I don't know if I really wan this. I trained and they say I am good and picking it up good, but I don't know if I want to do all that traveling."

"Know what you mean, I would go on tour, look at all those hot men that you will be hanging with, John Cena, Batista, and who your hanging with now."

"True….talking about men."

"Let me guess problem with Jeff and Shannon?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I don't know who I want more."

"Sounds confusing, you care to explain?" Maddie asked knowing this would be a long story.

"Well, I was with Shannon and want to do dirty things with him, just looking into his eyes I felt protected and we were the only two alive you know, I feel safe and that he truly does care about me."

"So go with him, sounds like your man. You need someone that makes you feel protected and safe."

"I know Maddie, but when I am with Jeff, I have fun, I can be myself, confident in myself and he has the confidence in me. He taught me to live on the edge, he treats me right instead of Shannon who could just treat me like a one night stand. When Jeff holds onto me, I feel protected like he isn't going to let anyone come close to me. I slept in the bed with him last night, he had his arms around me and wouldn't let me go anywhere." I explained.

"It seems you spent more time with Jeff more and more like you are falling for Jeff."

"I guess so, we are going on tour with them tomorrow, and Shannon isn't going, so I am hoping that Jeff will ask me soon." I said twirling my hair.

"Take your finger out of your hair."

"How'd your know?"

"I know you Christina." Maddie said giggling.

"Have you talked to Matt lately?"

"Yeah, I love that man, he makes me laugh."

"Yeah, he is a nice guy, are you falling for him?" I asked trying to get the dish.

"Yeah, but he hasn't asked me, how about Toes, what is up with her?"

"She is going out with Gregory, amazingly, I think he does her right." I answered.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, only after like one or so days here, that man works quick." I said joking around, Maddie busted up laughing. We continued talking for about an half hour when a knock came to the door.

"Hold on Maddie, yeah?" I yelled. The door open and Jeff walked into the room.

"May we talk?"

"I thought you were grilling?"

"Their done, but I am not going to let you out of this room without talking." Jeff said leaning against the door.

"Maddie, I will text you later, love you mamaceita."

"Love you too chica, and don't do anything I won't do." Maddie said before they hung up. I hung up the phone and sat up onto the edge of the bed. Jeff walked over and sat down next to me grabbing hand. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"We need to talk." Jeff said.

"Yes we do, I am guessing."

"I am sorry for fighting with you earlier, but I figured that I want to go out with you, and I just want you to be able to talk about whatever in front of me." Jeff said looking at the floor.

"You want to go out with me?" I asked confused.

"That is if you say yes."

"Yes Jeff." I said as I leaned over and hugged him around his neck. I saw Jeff smile and I looked up at him.

"I really do love you girl." Jeff said ruffling my hair.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him on the lips gently. Jeff pulled me onto his lap, I wrapped my legs around him as the kiss got deeper. Jeff stopped the kiss, I wiped my lips from our kiss.

"You should go eat, you will need the strength for tomorrow." Jeff said winking.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I said standing up from him.

"You are going on tour with us and depending on what time we arrive you are going to audition/be interviewed by Vince." Jeff said standing up behind me and resting his hands on my hips. We walked out of the room to the living room seeing Gregory and Toes on the couch watching television. I walked into the kitchen and made my hamburger to my perfection. I walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch next to Toes, I sat Indian style eating and watching television.

"Are you comfortable like that?" Gregory asked.

"Yes."

**Their Point of View-**

"How's the hamburgers?" Jeff asked as Fin was the only one left eating.

"They were delicious Jeff, thanks for dinner." Toes said smiling. After Fin finished eating and finished cleaning her plate, Gregory decided to head home and pack for the flight the next night.

"Bye Gregory!" Fin yelled from the door with Jeff behind her with his hands on her hips. Toes walked him out to his car to say her good-byes until the next day. Toes and Gregory kissed before Gregory got in his car and started it. Toes stood in the driveway until the car made it onto the street. Toes walked back into the house where Fin and Jeff was waiting, and Toes took her spot back on the couch.

"We need to go pack Fin." Toes said patting Fin's knee.

" I know." Fin said getting up and walking towards the guest room followed by Toes and Jeff.

"Jeff, do you really want to help us?" Toes asked.

"Like I have never seen women's undergarments before." Jeff said leaning on the door frame. Toes shook her head as we dumped the clothes on the bed and separated them into the two bags.

"Have you packed yet sweetie?" Fin asked.

"No, I should go do that." Jeff said as he left.

"So, you two going out yet?" Toes asked folding her clothes.

"Yeah, I might be staying in his bed again tonight." Fin said.

"Thought so." Toes said, Fin smacked her with her t-shirt. The girls finished packing, and Jeff was still up in his room. "Well, I am going to bed so I could get some sleep and enough to last the flight." got up from the couch that we were sitting on, kissed her sisters forehead and went to the guest room. Fin got up and walked out onto the back porch, she just stared out into the scenery, it was breathtaking. She heard the sliding door open, she turned to see Jeff standing there.

"You coming to bed sweetie?" Jeff said in his pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, I am coming." Fin said walking to the door, as she reached the door she turned and looked back out to the scenery and took a deep breath. Fin walked up the stairs to Jeff's room where he was already lying there on the bed pretty much asleep. Fin climbed into the bed under the blanket and cuddled up next to him. Jeff wrapped his arms around her, Fin kissed him on his forehead. That got Jeff to wake up from his so called sleep and just looked at me. Fin smiled up at him, Jeff smiled back at her and returned the kiss on the forehead as they both fell asleep. The next morning rolled around, Toes walked into Jeff's room saw her sister cuddled up next Jeff, Jeff's arms were wrapped around her, and Jeff was smiling in his sleep for some odd reason. Toes pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of the two of them asleep. She saved it to her phone and sent it to Maddie, Gregory and Matt, she was going to send it to Shannon but wasn't sure how he was going to react. Toes walked in and shook Fin awake, Jeff slowly woke after her due to the moving.

"What?" Fin asked.

"It's time to get up, it is noon, we have a flight in 6 hours." Toes said. Fin got up and walked out of the room to change into the days clothes. Fin changed her clothes and felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and had a texts message from Maddie.

"How cute, u and Jeff sleeping." Maddie's text message said, that was when she found out that her sister took a picture of them asleep.

"Toes!" Fin yelled.

"Yes?" Toes said giggling uncontrollably.

"Show me the picture."

"What picture?"

"The picture of Jeff and I that you took." Fin said holding out her hand.

"You took a picture of us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it is so cute." Toes said.

"Show us." Jeff said.

"No, you have to catch me first." Toes said as she took off running, Fin kicked Toes foot out from beneath her, Fin jumped on Toes back and held her down.

"Get her phone." Fin said as Jeff grabbed her phone and found the picture. Fin got off Toes back, and walked over to Jeff. Fin saw the picture, and sent it to her phone.

"Send it to mine." Jeff said telling Fin his number. Fin pulled out her phone and wrote down his number again.

"Any time for training before we head out?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, Gregory is coming over here to carpool with us, and Shannon is giving us a ride to the airport." Jeff said as he walked down the stairs as Fin and Toes followed listening to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Toes said as we got to the basement. Toes and Fin climbed into the ring and started stretching before they started wrestling.

"Okay, I am going to teach you some submission holds." Jeff said. He taught us the basic figure 4 leg lock submission hold, Camel Clutch submission hold, and even though it isn't a submission hold, he taught them the Twist of Fate.


	12. Showers, Lunch and the Airport

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**2 hours later-**

"You guys are picking these things up quick." Jeff said sweating a little.

"You ready for a break?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, let's hit the showers and have lunch." Jeff said sitting on the middle rope and holding up the top rope to help us climb out. Jeff then finished climbing out himself, and headed up to the kitchen. He grabbed three water bottles, he walked in to the guest room and handed us each a water bottle.

"Thanks Jeff." Toes said grabbing another set of clothes to change into afterwards and taking a swig of her water. Fin continued to drink her water before shuffling through her bag.

"I am going upstairs to take a shower, see you guys when I get out." Jeff said heading out of the room. Fin watched him as he left the room, his every step and especially his butt.

"I am going to go take a shower…..earth to Fin….." Toes said waving her hand in front of Fin's face.

"Oh sorry what?" Fin asked.

"I am going to go get in the shower, don't get too carried away with day dreaming." Toes said walking out of the room into the bathroom. Fin sat there on the bed and looked through her bag finding baggy clothing that made her feel comfy, and she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture that her sister took of her and Jeff. She just felt that something wasn't there. She texted Maddie

"2nite is the nite, we r on the road. Auditions 2morrow. Not sure bout Jeff & I." Fin wrote and sent it to her, she laid done on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She laid there for a while until her phone vibrated against her thigh in her pocket. She pulled it out, and found a text message from Maddie.

"Vince will b stupid if he don't hire u or Toes, u 2 r gr8 at ur jobs. Wat's up wit u & Jeff?"

Fin giggled at her nonsense typing, and thought to herself of what to write back.

"We r auditioning 2 b diva's, not only security and paramedics. As far as Jeff & I, I don't really feel the connection." Fin clicked sent when she heard the bathroom door open and her sister walking out in her robe that she brought with her.

"Your turn sis, don't take too long, lover boy might miss you." Toes said laughing at her comment. Fin grabbed her clothing and her cell phone to keep her sister from reading her text messages that her and Maddie have been sending. Fin walked into the bathroom to use the bathroom, Toes shut the door to put her clothes on as Jeff walked downstairs into the kitchen to cook their lunch. After Toes finished getting dressed, Fin was walking out carrying her dirty clothes and her cell phone to put in the suitcase. Fin received a text message from Maddie saying;

"T.V. is ur thing now huh? Jeff issue, no idea, have 2 c 4 myself in D.C." Fin thought to herself, 'Thanks for the help Maddie,' Fin shook her head in disagreement.

"What's up?" Toes asked.

"Nothing." Fin said as they walked out to the kitchen to see what was up.

"Hey, I thought you said you don't cook?" Toes said.

"I usually don't, but this is the last time in my house for a while." Jeff said finishing his cooking.

"What time is Shannon and Gregory supposed to be over here?" Fin asked jumping on the counter.

"Probably in an half-hour since it will take as an hour to get to the airport, and that will us the 2 hour safe net." Jeff said making the plates.

"Oh….that's cool" Toes said grabbing a plate and sitting at the table.

"Anything to drink?" Fin asked Toes.

"I still have water in the room." Toes said digging in as Fin and Jeff joined her. They sat there giggling and talking for a few minutes when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Gregory." Jeff said as he got up to go get the door, Fin got up and cleaned the dishes off and Toes joined Fin. After they cleaned the dishes, they went to the guest room to get the bags. Upon their return Gregory and Jeff were standing there with their suitcases in hand.

"It's time to go already?" Fin said looking at her cell phone that had one text message from Maddie. Fin exited out and it was only 2:55. "What's the rush, our doesn't leave until 6, and it is only 3." Fin said checking the text message that was just one of the chain letters that is so annoying to get. They heard a car pull into the driveway, and a car door slam.

"Isn't Matt coming with us?" Toes asked.

"He is taking a taxi, he had an earlier flight than us, I don't know why." Gregory said. Shannon walked into the house, and greeted all of us with a hug, and Fin and Toes got a kiss on the cheek.

"We ready to go?" Shannon asked.

"Yes sir." Jeff said grabbing his bag. We filed out, Jeff being the last one to lock up the house. We walked out to the Hummer, we put the suitcases in the trunk, and Jeff jumped in the front seat as Gregory, Fin and Toes squeezed in the back seat. Fin sat in the middle between the two because they didn't want any love making on the way. Shannon cranked the radio, and we had the windows rolled down, we rocked out to the music on the radio. When Shannon pulled into the short term parking of the airport, Shannon found the baggage carts, not for the baggage though. We each were carrying our baggage, Shannon threw Fin and her bag into the baggage cart and ran with the cart jumping on it. Fin was hanging on for dear life afraid that he was going to run them into a pole. As we got to the cross walk, Shannon and Jeff helped Fin out of the cart, and Fin picked up her suitcase laughing and dusting herself off. We went into the airport and checked ourselves in, along with the suitcases.

"Are you sure I can't fit in your suitcases?" Shannon said doing the pout face.

"Not this time." Fin said smiling at his silly question.

"Oh nuts." Shannon said snapping his fingers. Shannon walked over to Jeff and Gregory giving them a manly hug.

"Thanks for the ride dude." Jeff said.

"No problem, that's what friends do." Shannon said. Gregory gave him a manly hug.

"See you in a month dude." Gregory said picking up his carry-on bag. Shannon turned to face Fin and Toes.

"I guess a month?" Toes asked.

"Yes, and you better keep working on what you need to, you better be a diva by the time I get back." Shannon said pointing at her.

"I will try, I thought you wanted me as your valet?" Toes asked.

"Actually…" Shannon said looking over at Fin, and he leaned into Toes ear and whispered "I want Fin to be my valet when I return." Shannon said smiling and leaning back.

"We'll see." Toes said smiling at Shannon's goofy smile. Toes hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Toes ruffle his hair a little before he turned to Fin.

"Don't mess with the do." Shannon said smiling and turned to Fin.

"I guess this is a good-bye for now." Fin said rubbing her elbow.

"Yeah, do I have your number?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, do you?" Fin asked. Shannon pulled out his phone and punched in her number.

"I will text you and you will then have my number." Shannon said.

"I guess we can be texting buddies."

"Or you can call me and talk whenever." Shannon said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, we better get going, and you have a job to get back to." Fin said looking at the ground.

"Okay, in a month you better be finished trained by then." Shannon said.

"If not, what are you going to do?" Fin asked.

"I am going to have to train you myself." Shannon said as he pulled her into a hug, he was trying not to cry because he didn't want her to go because he wanted to know her better. Fin kissed him on the cheek and he did the favor back. Shannon let go of her and he walked with them over to security check point. He stood there and watched them go through the security check point to make sure they made it through. As they made it through, Shannon pulled out his phone and texted Fin as he walked out the airport, he always hated saying good-bye to people.

"What's in the carry-on bag?" Fin asked Gregory.

"Some magazines, my iPod, my laptop, and some DVDS." Gregory said.

"I thought you will be too busy in the bathroom with my sister." Fin said sarcastically.

"No….that is for the plane ride home." Gregory said smirking. Toes smacked Gregory on the chest lightly as she giggled herself. Jeff was smiling and was attached to Fin by his planted on her waist.

"Where are we going?" Toes asked.

"Oh the show is in Chicago tomorrow night." Jeff said waiting his turn to walk through the metal detector.

"Then why are we leaving tonight?" Fin asked as she waited to the side for Jeff and the rest as they put their shoes back on.

"Because they always want to make sure a day early so there isn't a reason for us to be late unless if there is some other reason like we have an appearance or if it is a personal reason." Gregory said as he finished tying his shoes. Gregory picked up his bag and attached hands with Toes. Jeff slipped on his shoes and was just going to tie them when they got to the terminal. They looked up at the signs and screens to find how to get to their terminal and to see if their flight was on time, thank god we did that because it was ahead of schedule. Fin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and Jeff felt it as well due to his hand being on her waist again.

"Sorry hun, got a text message." Fin said pulling out her phone and didn't recognize the number. She opened the message anyway and read it to herself.

"I like ur ass, maybe next time w/o the jeans, j/k -Shan." Fin busted into laughter. She texted him back.

"When and where? U have 2 come get me 1st." Fin texted sliding her phone back into her pocket. They got to their terminal, and Fin and Toes decided to go use the bathroom before they boarded.


	13. Sickness and Swimming

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. I DO NOT REALLY KNOW HOW LONG IT IS TO CHICAGO FROM NORTH CAROLINA, AND I AM USING WRESTLEMANIA 25 DATES, AND SHANNON MOORE PROBABLY ISN'T GOING TO BE AT WRESTLEMANIA, IT IS JUST FOR THIS STORY'S SAKE, THANK YOU THOSE THAT HAVE READ IT, FAVORITED IT AND/OR PUT IT ON YOUR ALERT LIST.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

"I hate airport bathrooms, but not as much as the bathrooms on the plane." Toes said.

"Yeah, they always feel so cold in here."

"Who texted you earlier?"

"Shannon, he said he liked my ass."

"I am telling you, he is jealous that Jeff snagged you."

"About that, I haven't officially told him yet, if he hasn't figured it out by the way we were acting earlier." I said drying my hands with a paper towel.

"You should let him know instead of leaving him to assume."

"Your right." Fin said as she received another text from him.

"Wouldn't ur bf Jeff b mad that u slept wit me?"

"Tru. How'd u kno bout Jeff and I?" I texted back to him.

"What did he say?" Toes said throwing away her paper towel.

"He knows, maybe Matt?" I said walking towards the door sliding the phone into my pocket.

"You shouldn't focus that much on the boys right now with our auditions and interviews tomorrow with Vince." Toes said linking arms with me.

"I know, but why do they have to be so cute?" I said leaning on Toes a little.

"Don't ask me." Toes said as we reached where the guys were sitting. Toes sat down next to Gregory, and there was no seats left open in that area so I just stood leaning on Jeff's chair.

"Honey, you can sit on my lap, it isn't that big of a deal." Jeff said trying to convince me to sit down.

"No, I am going to hurt you with my weight and I will break that chair." I said.

"What you trying to say that I am heavy as well?" Jeff said sounding a little offended.

"No, your skinny as heck, but with all my weight on you will cause it to break along with you breaking a bone or something from my heavy ass." I said trying to explain my reasoning.

"Just sit down already." Gregory said wrapping his arm around my sister.

"No, I don't feel like breaking a chair and embarrassing myself today, thank you very much." I said in response to him. Jeff stood up, grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me around the seat. He sat back down and try to force me to sit down.

"Sit." Jeff said.

"It isn't that easy." I said. He grabbed my waist and forced me to sit on his lap, and he picked up my legs and put them up on his other leg.

"Is that so hard, and look you didn't even break the chair nor a bone of mine." Jeff said wrapping his arm around my back.

"But my weight must be killing you on the knees." I said.

"You can slap her at any time." Toes said.

"I will tickle her instead." Jeff said as he started tickling me, he stopped tickling me and kissed me on my lips.

**Their Point of View-**

"Flight 4352 to Chicago is now boarding, members with little children or may need a little assistance please come up first." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"I guess that is our flight, do we count as assistance?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, we do need assistance because we have one stupid person with us." Fin said pointing at him. Gregory got up from his seat and tickled her until she apologized.

"Now, would the members of first class please come up and board." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"That's us." Jeff said swinging Fins over to the ground.

"Say what?" Toes asked looking at the ticket she had in her hand.

"Yeah, we got first class." Gregory said picking up his bag and helping Toes out of the seat. Fin and Jeff got up from their seat and walked over to the line that was formed in front of the flight attendant. They walked down the down tunnel thing to the plane as Fin got a text message from Shannon.

"Matt told me, he found out thru Maddie. I still love u, no matter wat." Fin read it and then read it again.

"You okay?" Toes asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Your going to have to turn off your phone when we take off." Toes said.

"I know, I am just going to text some people before take off."

"You just can't stop sexting people can you?" Toes asked. Fin gave her an evil glare and stuck out her tongue.

"Plane's boarding, getting ready 2 take off, luv u. Txt or call when land." Fin texted to Maddie, Shannon and Matt. Gregory and Jeff were seated in front of us for some odd reason.

"Do you want to switch seats?" Jeff asked Toes.

"Sure, you don't like Gregory or something?" Toes asked.

"I like him but I just like Fin better." Jeff said smiling at Fin.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Fin asked.

"Not really." Toes said climbing out of the aisle and into Jeff's as Jeff sat down in Toes seat. Fin lifted the arm rest between her and Jeff so she can lean on him. Jeff wrapped his arm around her, as he pulled out his camera and snapped a photo of the two.

"Is that going to go on your MySpace?" Jeff asked kissing her head.

"Maybe, that depends if you give me a copy." Fin said rubbing her arms trying to warm up.

"Your cold too?" Toes said standing up facing them.

"Yeah, I am freezing." Fin said.

"Duh, you guys are wearing tank tops on a plane." Gregory said. The flight attendant warned them to sit down and buckle up. Toes sat down, buckled up and leaned onto Gregory to get some warmth. Gregory stoop up and turned off the A/C, but Toes was still cold, so he wrapped his arm around her to warm her up some.

"Our A/C isn't even on and your cold?" Jeff asked looking to see if they're A/C was on.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Fin said. Jeff rubbing her, he unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and put it on her maybe to warm her some. He was wearing a tank top and he was just fine.

"Are you sick?" Jeff asked.

"I don't think so." Fin said.

"They are going to be serving dinner on this flight, sweet!" Gregory said.

"I hate airplane food." Toes said.

"I agree." Fin said.

"What is up with you two not liking airplane food?" Gregory said.

"It makes me sick." Fin said.

"It just doesn't taste right to me." Toes said.

"Well, if you eat it, it will just make you more sick." Jeff said running his hand through Fin's hair.

"I am not sick. I am just cold that's it." Fin said laying her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap, it is a 2 and a half hour flight." Jeff said continuing running his hand through her hair. Nobody was sitting in the other seat in that row, Fin lifted up the handle bar, picked her feet onto that seat, rested her head on Jeff's lap and fell asleep. The flight attendant came by and gave Jeff his dinner, but he refused the food, he would just get something when they land. Gregory and Toes were watching a movie on their laptop, and when they finished that one, they listened to his iPod for rest of the flight. Toes took a picture of Jeff and Fin for future reference as she took another photo of her and Gregory.

"The plane is going in descending mode, please recline your seats forward." The flight attendant said two hours later. Jeff shook Fin a little bit trying to wake up.

"Hey baby, it's time to get up." Jeff whispered into her ear. Fin sat up and put the arm rest down.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on you." Fin said trying to put her hair up into a ponytail.

"That's what I am supposed to do." Jeff said kissing her on the lips. Fin clasped hands with him because she hated the landing of airplanes. "How are you feeling?" Jeff asked feeling her forehead.

"I feel fine." Fin said taking off his shirt and handing it back to him to put on. Jeff put it back on and buttoned up.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Toes said trying to look back at them.

"You guys didn't eat?" Fin asked.

"Since you were asleep, even if you were awake, you and Toes here wouldn't eat it, so Jeff and I didn't eat" Gregory explained. The plane finally touched down and Fin went back to breathing.

"You can stop digging your nails into my hand." Jeff said rubbing her hand. Fin released her tight grip on his hand.

"We can hit the club and party it up." Gregory suggested.

"Let's not get these two wasted the night before their auditions." Jeff said.

"We can go through the drive-thru of something." Toes said.

"We can hit the pool in the hotel also." Gregory said.

"We can…." Fin said.

"So, Wrestle Mania is coming up next month, is Shannon going to be back by then?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, Shannon is making his come back at Wrestle Mania, he is going to interrupt one of the matches, that is what I am told" Jeff said unbuckling his seat belt like the flight attendant said they could do. Fin undid her seat buckle and climbed out of the row.

"That will be cool time to come back." Toe said climbing out of the row in front of her sister. Fin pulled out her cell and turned it on. Jeff, Gregory and Toes did the same as the flight attendant opened the plane door to let us off the plane.

"Off to baggage claim." Jeff said hanging onto Fin's hand. Fin pulled out her cell and texted Shannon, Matt and Maddie that they landed safely.

"Aren't you going to call Vince to see if he wants to see them tonight or tomorrow?" Gregory asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I will when we get in the taxi." Jeff said as he climbed onto the escalator. We rode the escalator down. We waited for our bags to come onto the baggage claim thingy. Shannon and Maddie texted her back quickly, both saying two different things.

"Ur getting close 2 cing me, a month or so til D.C." Maddie said. (D.C. show was two nights after Wrestle Mania.)

"B safe pumpkin, if u need anything, u kno my number." Shannon said in the text message. Fin smiled at this text message.

"Isn't Matt here already?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a rental car, he carpooled with Finlay." Jeff said checking his phone.

"How's the rooming situation at the hotel?" Toes asked.

"You two are rooming in a suite with Maria and Michelle McCool." Gregory said.

"Where are you two staying?" Fin asked picking her suitcase off the belt.

"We are going to be in the suite next to you with Matt and Finlay probably." Jeff said grabbing his bag.

"Do we got all of our bags?" Gregory asked.

"We do." Toes said.

"Yep, let's going to go get a taxi to the hotel." Jeff said leading us out to the front of the airport. The taxi man helped us put the stuff in the trunk, and Gregory jumped in the front seat leaving Jeff sitting in between Fin and Toes. The taxi pulled into the hotel, Fin climbed out and looked at the hotel.

"This is the hotel where we are staying?" Fin asked in amazement.

"Yeah, you never stayed in this hotel before?" Jeff asked.

"No." Toes answered walking around the car excitedly waiting to get into that rich hotel.

"Okay, let's go get our keys." Gregory said as he pulled his suitcase along as each followed along towards the front desk. Toes and Fin had to share a key, along with Jeff and Gregory. We got into the elevator to go up to the 22nd floor of the hotel.

"You guys seriously never stayed in a suite before?" Jeff asked.

"No, this will be the first time." Toes said.

"What is Maria and Michelle like?" Fin asked.

"They are really nice, and they are the most welcoming people on the roster for the diva's at least." Gregory said. Fin and Toes stopped in front of their room waiting for Jeff and Gregory get to theirs so they know how far down they were. Jeff and Gregory were only one room down, which isn't bad.

"You guys want to go down to the pool?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, just let us go change and meet Maria and Michelle." Fin said blowing him a kiss. Toes unlocked the door and walked in rolling in her bag.

**Girl's Point of View-**

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Toes asked hoping they weren't there.

"Yeah, we are in the dining area." a voice yelled out. Toes and Fin rolled their bags in further to come to the corner to see Maria and Michelle sitting on a couch in front a television.

"Hey, you must be Maria and Michelle?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I am Maria, you must be Fin and Toes, which one is which?" Maria said.

"I am Toes, this is my sister Fin." Toes said pointing to herself then to Fin.

"Nice to meet you." Michelle said reaching out and shaking their hands, they went to shake Maria's hands, but instead she got up and hugged them.

"We are going to have SO much fun on the road together." Maria squealed.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Fin said.

"Well, Jeff and Gregory are waiting for us to go swimming, what room is ours?" Toes explained.

"Oh, the room is over." Michelle pointed getting off the couch leading us to the room.

"How did you run into those two guys?" Maria asked from the couch.

"Interesting story, our car kind of broke down in front of Jeff's house." Toes said.

"That is just luck." Michelle said.

"So, any of them now taken?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well, I am going out with Gregory, my sister is going out with Jeff, even though Shannon is madly in love with her as well, at least we think so, and Matt and our friend Maddie, who you will meet like couple of days after Wrestle Mania has been falling for Matt." Toes explained.

"You guys auditioning to become divas?" Maria asked walking up behind Fin.

"Well, yeah, but we are also interviewing for regular jobs at WWE until we are able to make it as a Diva." Fin said.

"Oh, what jobs?" Maria asked

"I am trying to become a security officer, and she is trying to become a paramedic for backstage." Fin said.

"That's cool, you guys want to train with us tomorrow before your audition, show us what your made of?" Michelle asked us.

"Yeah, that will be cool" Toes said.

"Have you thought of any diva names for you? Or any for your signature moves?" Michelle asked.

"Not yet, may we talk about this later ladies?" Toes asked politely.

"Yeah have fun swimming, don't do anything that you'll regret." Maria said walking into the other room. Michelle walked out of the room into the living room to watch the television. Toes and Fin switched into their bikinis, which they were didn't like wearing very much since it showed their extra weight, so they threw an t-shirt over it. They walked out of the room to leave only carrying their purses and a camera.

"Hey, let's take a photo with you guys." Michelle said as her and Maria jumped off the couch and came up next to them. They took a photo with each of their cameras for memories, and their scrapbook.

"Why are you wearing t-shirts, you aren't wearing that into the pool are you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we were planning on it, we always do." Fin said looking down at her shirt.

"It ruins the shirt, why don't you just wear the swimsuits you have on underneath?" Michelle asked as she lifted up their shirts.

"Because you can see our jelly rolls." Toes said poking her stomach.

"You do not have jelly rolls, they guys will love your body." Maria said in confidence.

"Yeah, and look at how it defines your breast, it will make them crazy. And if your trying to become divas, you got to get used to it sweeties." Michelle said tugging at their shirts.

"Okay, we will take them off down at the pool." Fin said.

"You promise?" Maria said pouting.

"Pinky promise." Toes said crossing pinky's with them. They walked out of the room and down to Gregory and Jeff's room. They knocked on the door, and they walked out wearing their trunks already.

**Their Point of View-**

"We are leaving you guys." Jeff said back into the room at Matt and Finlay.

"Have fun you guys." Matt said out the door. Gregory and Jeff linked arms with Fin and Toes. They got down to the pool finding other stars there that were already in the pool.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jeff said greeting everyone.

"Who's the girls?" Hunter (HHH) asked.

"I am Fin." Fin said bending down to the pool and extending her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, and who are you?" Hunter said shaking Fin's hand.

"I am Toes." Toes said shaking his hand.

"You don't have real names?" Hunter asked.

"We do, but we rather go by our nicknames." Toes explained.

"I want to know your real names." Hunter asked.

"I am Christina Lee." Fin said in confidence.

"I am Jennifer Bella." Toes said.

"Nice to meet you, I am going to go do some laps, are you two the new divas?" Hunter asked. Fin squatted down in front of him, and smiled.

"You will have to wait and find out Hunter." Fin said batting her eyelashes and stood back up. Hunter went and did some laps, Jeff just laughed at Fin just did.

"You sure do know how to work your charm." Jeff said.

"It works doesn't it?" Fin said grabbing Jeff's hand that was hanging on her shoulder. They checked out towels at the towel and found four empty chairs, where they laid down their stuff.

"Are you goings to go swimming?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Toes asked.

"Your t-shirts, you can't swim in t-shirts." Jeff said pointing to their shirts.

"Oh yeah." Fin said looking at her sister as they both nervously took their shirts off.

"Whoa, you guys look fantastic." Gregory said as his jaw hit the ground. Gregory and Jeff pulled out their cell phone and took a picture of us in our bikinis. Fin took one of her in her bikini and sent it to Maddie and Shannon for teasing. Jeff and Gregory ran and dived into the pool to cool themselves down from seeing them in the bikinis. Victoria walked up to them and just stared them over.

"You're the new talent?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, why?" Fin asked.

"You are not good looking enough." Victoria said. Toes had to grab Fin and pull her back from her attacking Victoria right there.

"I would leave right now before I couldn't hold her anymore." Toes warned.

"Want is she going to do, hit me with the ugly stick?" Victoria said.

"That's it, let's do this right now." Toes said getting up in Victoria's face.

"It isn't worth it, we have our auditions tomorrow, I don't want you ruining it over this bitch." Fin said climbing into the pool and pulling her sister into it.

"I can't wait until I become a diva to take her." Toes said.

"What was that all about?" Gregory asked.

"Nothing." Fin answered. Stephanie McMahon walked into the pool area wearing her business attire. Hunter swam up to her, and everybody knew what was going on between the two of them. Stephanie stripped down to her swim suit and jumped into the pool as well.

"Come on, we will introduce to her, maybe she can have a word with her dad." Jeff said grabbing Fin by the hand, pulled her onto his back and dragged her over to Stephanie as Gregory did the same to Toes.

"Hey Stephanie, I want to meet you to the new talents that are auditioning tomorrow." Jeff said pulling Fin off his back.

"Okay, what's your name?" Stephanie asked.

"I am Christina Lee, I go by my first and middle name." Fin said nervously.

"I am Jennifer Bella, same as Christina, it is my first and middle name and she is my sister." Toes said pointing to Fin.

"You guys are sister as well?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, unless if our mom picked kidnapped me by the hospital." Fin said jokingly.

"You do have a sense of humor." Stephanie said.

"I love it about her." Jeff said kissing Fin's cheek.

"You guys trying to become Divas?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I am trained boxer, and I am still learning the bumps." Toes said.

"That's good, you?" Stephanie asked looking at Fin.

"Oh, I know how to take bumps, and I am just learning the moves. I already have my signature move done." Fin said.

"I am sure my daddy will hire you." Stephanie said smiling.

"We aren't only auditioning for divas, we originally applied to be a security guard and a paramedic, but these two guys bugged us to be their valets and future divas." Toes said kissing Gregory on the cheek. Hunter picked Stephanie up onto his shoulders.

"Hunter put me down." Stephanie squealed.

"No, let's play chicken." Hunter said.

"It's an odd number though." Stephanie said.

"Winner goes against the third team." Hunter said.

"I am not playing, there is no way in heck Jeff will be able to pick me up on his shoulders." Fin said refusing to play and walking towards the edge to climb out.

"Your no fun." Hunter said, before Fin reached the edge she was picked up from below her onto Jeff's shoulders.

"I can hold you Fin." Jeff said grabbing Fin's knees, Fin rubbed her hands through his hair.

"You are crazy Jeff, you are going to break in half from my weight." Fin said.

"Your not that fat sweetie, your stomach is flat, and it isn't rolling over your bottoms." Hunter said.

"Funny." Fin said.

"No seriously, if I was gay, I would totally date you." Stephanie said.

"Whatever." Fin said.

"Let's play chicken." Hunter said as Stephanie and Fin grabbed each other and trying to push the other one over. Fin was able to push Stephanie and Hunter over.

"Yes we won honey." Fin said leaning down and kissing Jeff's head. Jeff pushed Fin off his back making her land in the water and she swam back up to the service. Fin shook it off and went up to Jeff and pushed him under with her.

"We are going to go get into the hot tub." Toes said pulling herself out of the pool and fixing her bikini. Everyone followed, even Hunter and Stephanie, and climbed into the hot tub.

"Let's play truth or dare." Stephanie said.

"Who goes first?" Jeff asked.

"You, Truth or Dare?" Stephanie asked.

"Dare." Jeff said confidently.

"Um….I dare you to…" she looked around the pool area and saw they were the only ones left in there. "to run around the pool twice without your trunks." Stephanie said giggling. Jeff shook his head, Fin busted up laughing covering her eyes.

"Okay." Jeff said climbing out of the hot tub and took off his trunks and ran around the pool twice, Fin sat there covering her eyes in laughter.

"Your supposed to be watching sweetie." Stephanie said pulling Fin's hand down, which she saw Jeff's full package, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Gregory, Truth or Dare?" Jeff said climbing back into the hot tub pulling Fin to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Truth." Gregory said.

"Is it true that….you once used your cup for a candy dish on your office desk?" Jeff asked. Gregory turned bright red from the statement.

"It is true, your turning red." Hunter said pointing at Gregory's face.

"Yes, it is true." Gregory said.

"Ew…you better not do that when I am there." Toes said.

"That was last year." Gregory said kissing her forehead.

"Who's turn now?" Stephanie asked.

"Fin, Truth or Dare?" Gregory asked.

"Dare." Fin said nervously.

"I dare you to….I have no idea what to dare….I dare you to do a back walk over naked." Gregory said.

"That's a little much." Stephanie said.

"Fine, topless." Gregory said. Fin stood up and climbed out of the hot tube to a clear area and lighted for them to see. Fin took off her top and did a back walk over perfectly normal. Fin after she finished she put her top back on and climbed back into the hot tub.

"Vince will defiantly give you the job if your that flexible." Stephanie said.

"10 years cheerleading I guess." Fin said shrugging her shoulders and cuddling up to Jeff.

"10 years, that is a long time." Hunter said.

"Hunter, Truth or Dare?" Fin said.

"Dare." Hunter said.

"I dare you to do a cheer, and you have to try to do the splits as well." Fin said waiting for him to do so.

"Your on." Hunter said climbing out and making up a cheer on top of the head that really was funny, did a fake jump, fake kick and tried to do the splits. "Does that count?" He asked.

"Yeah." Fin said cracking up laughing.

"Stephanie, Truth or Dare?" Hunter asked climbing back into the hot tub.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you walk around your house naked singing to the radio?" Hunter said making crap up.

"Sometimes." Stephanie said.

"Really?" Gregory asked.

"Yep, Toes, your the last one, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Toes said confidently.

"I dare you to give each guy in this hot tub a lap dance." Stephanie said.

"If she does that, they may never go to bed with out getting some." Fin said.

"True, but that is the risk we must take." Stephanie said giggling. Toes did the dare, and they eventually able to calm themselves down by jobbing back into the cold pool. They played truth and dare into all hours of the night.

"We should get to bed, we are training with Maria and Michelle in the morning." Fin said climbing out followed by Toes.

"Ok, nice meeting you two." Hunter said. Fin and Toes went over to him, each giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you too." Stephanie said hugging and kissing them back.

"Are you going to be at the auditions tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"I might try to." Stephanie said.

"We will walk them up to their room, and we might be back." Jeff said climbing out of the hot tub. Fin and Toes wrapping themselves up in the towels drying themselves off, slipping on their flip-flops and their t-shirts. Fin and Toes grabbed the purses and were followed by their boyfriends. Fin and Toes walked into the room quietly trying not to wake Maria and Michelle. Fin and Toes walked into their bedroom, Toes switched into her pajamas and went fast asleep, Fin stayed up a little while longer texting Shannon because he texted her back about the picture of her in the bikini.

"Ur so hot baby." Shannon wrote.

"Thanx babe, u still up?" Fin texted. He texted back a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, wat's up?" Shannon texted.

"Just want 2 talk, I am sorry 4 leaving NC, I want 2 get 2 kno u betta." Fin texted.

**Fin's Point of view-**

"No prob, we got text, you get songs thru text?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, y?"

"This is wat I'm feeling." Shannon said sending the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

"Really? U have that song? I didn't kno that men liked that song?"

"Well, I do, it explains me rite now."

"U coming bak at Wrestle Mania?"

"Yeah, that's in bout 3 weeks, IDK if I can last that long w/o seeing u"

"We can talk thru txt or phone calls."

"I'll send u songs everyday of how I feel."

"U do that, I need that 4 my phone." I wrote looking at the clock being about 4 in the morning, we were getting up in two hours to train.

"U betta sleep 4 2morrow's audition baby."

"K, luv u!"

"Luv u 2."


	14. Diva's Madness at Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Girls Point of View-**

The alarm clock goes off at 6 in the morning, Toes rolled over and hit the alarm clock off.

"Fin get up, it is 6 in the morning." Toes said climbing out of her bed and shaking Fin up.

"What?" Fin said grumpily.

"Time to get up, seems like you had a late night." Toes said going through her bag finding her work-out clothes.

"Okay, yes, I stayed up late talking to someone through text." Fin said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You were texting Shannon." Toes said jokingly not knowing that it was true while she changed into her work-out clothes.

"I should get dressed before they walk in." Fin said getting up and going through her own bag finding her work-out clothes and changed quickly.

"You were texting him?" Toes said slipping her socks and shoes on.

"Maybe." Fin said putting her shoes on as well.

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend for now."

"Maybe more later?" Toes asked confused.

"Yeah." Fin said as Bleeding Love ring tone played, and she reached for her phone an quickly picked it up. "Hey Shannon." Toes stuck her finger in her mouth to pretend to gag.

"We got to go train, Maria and Michelle are up in the kitchen." Toes mouthed.

"Yeah Shannon, we are training today and I am up." Fin said. Toes walked out the room to the kitchen where Maria and Michelle made energy smoothies for them to drink. "Yeah, I am up, I will talk more Shannon, I love talking to you, but I am training this morning with Maria and Michelle, I will call you afterwards okay?"

"Okay." Shannon said.

"Love you." Fin said as she hung up the phone before he was able respond.

"Why does he have the Bleeding Love song as a ring tone?" Maria asked.

"You heard that?" Fin asked as she grabbed a cup of the smoothie.

"Yeah, and your sister told us who it was." Michelle said.

"He sent it to me last night, and I put it as his ring tone." Fin said taking a drink of the smoothie.

"Your stuff packed? Because your taking everything with you since your not staying her tonight." Maria said.

"What do you mean?" Toes said setting her cup down on the counter.

"After the show, aren't you guys flying to the next show in Cincinnati?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, I know that we are traveling with The Hardy's and Gregory because we are going to be their valet's supposedly if we pass the auditions today." Fin said finishing her smoothie.

"Then you should be flying out tonight or tomorrow, but your not staying in this room tonight because we are checking out today." Maria said. Fin and Toes went and packed their stuff to take with them. They walked out of the room rolling their suitcase, and ready to go wrestle even though they were tired as heck.

"Text your lover boys and tell them that we'll meet them at the arena." Michelle said climbing into the elevator with us. Fin pulled out her phone as well as Toes as they texted Gregory, Jeff and Matt that they already left. Jeff texted back with an automatic response, 'Okay.' Maria had a rental car, so they climbed into the backseat and drove to the arena.

"This is huge!" Toes said.

"From the outside, we know, but you never been here before everybody else huh?" Michelle asked.

"No, is the production crew here?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, they work throughout the night, along with security and paramedics." Maria said.

"Don't they take shifts?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, just in case any wrestler decides to do wacky hour wrestling practice, like we are." Michelle said.

"Do they know we are coming, are we going to be able to get in?" Fin said freaking out.

"Yeah, your with the two diva's, hello!" Maria said pulling into a parking lot behind the arena. They climbed out of the car, and walked into the back door to the arena. They walked around backstage until they found the diva's locker room where Maria and Michelle set down their outfits for the night.

"You guys get a locker room?" Fin said looking around reading the names on the lockers.

"Yeah, you will get your own if you pass the audition." Michelle said closing her locker.

"You ready to train?" Maria said adjusting her knee pads.

"Let's do this." Fin said walking out of the room, as Michelle and Maria had to lead them the way to the ramp leading to the ring.

"This is so cool walking this ramp, you must love doing it during the event with all the fans." Toes said looking at all the empty seats.

"Yeah, it is very energetic in here with all the screaming fans." Maria said as they reached the ring.

"I wish that I could feel that energy." Toes said still looking at the empty arena.

"How would you enter if this was full and you were a diva?" Michelle asked already in the arena.

"You first sis." Fin said. Toes skipped over to the one side of the ring, put her foot flat on the side of the ring and lifted herself putting all her weight on that leg and grabbing the top rope to help herself up. She then squatted down and slide between the bottom and middle rope.

"Your turn." Toes said. Fin walked to that same side her sis climbed into. She climbed onto the railing across from the ring, did the back walk over where her hands landed on the ring, flipped herself over to complete walkover to land over the ropes now into the ring.

"I know that was that sexy, I am working on it though." Fin said.

"You do that." Maria said climbing into the ring.

"Show us what you got, lets do a tag match, we will let you win." Michelle said. Fin and Toes showed them what they know, and pulling summersaults, submission holds, and Fin pulled her finishing move on Maria to make the pin. They heard applause coming from up the ramp, all four turned to see who it was.

"That was impressive ladies, I could of seen more out of Michelle and Maria, but I understand that they are just training you?" Shane McMahon said walking down the ramp.

"Yeah, along with the Hardy's, Shannon Moore, and Gregory Helms." Fin said getting up from lying on Maria to leaning on the top rope.

"Really?" Shane said reaching the ring.

"Yeah, your dad is supposed to audition/interview us later for a job." Toes said.

"Well, he isn't going to be able to make it today due to illness, he told me to fill in for him. I came by the arena to check on the process of setting up and saw the rental in the back, and came to see what is up." Shane said.

"Well, do you want to see more?" Toe asked.

"No, I saw enough, on behalf of the McMahon family and WWE company we would like to hire you two as Diva's, at least in training right now. You will be a valet of your choice until you finish the training, which could be as soon as Wrestle Mania." Shane said rubbing his chin.

"What about the other positions, are we going to be ale to work those until we become full divas?" Fin asked.

"What positions would that be?"

"I applied for the paramedic, and she applied for the security." Toes said.

"Well, we don't really hire female security guards, but we can make an exception for you since you know how to stand your own ground. I didn't catch your names, so I can forward it to my father and to process your information." Shane said.

"I am Jennifer Bella." Toes said.

"What do you want your Diva name to be Jennifer?" Shane said writing it down on a little notebook that he pulled out of his pocket.

"How about Jella Bella?" Toes asked.

"Hey, it rhymes and it works, it rolls off the tongue and sticks. What about you?" Shane said looking towards Fin.

"I am Christina Lee, Christina with a C not a K, and Jennifer and I are sisters." Fin said.

"Oh really, another family within the company I guess. What do you want your diva name to be?"

"How about Caylee? C-A-Y-L-E-E." Fin said spelling it out for Shane.

"Works with me, how about signature moves, I notice that Caylee here already has one, what would you like to call that move?"

"How about Boom-Boom-Bam?" Fin said.

"Ok, what is your signature move?" Shane asked.

"Let me demonstrate it, Fin be the victim." Toes said as Fin laid down on the mat.

"Right here fine?" Fin asked.

"Yeah perfect." Toes said climbing to the top turnbuckle. She jumped flipping and landing on Fin with her butt instead of her legs or back.

"That would work, what would it be called?" Shane asked.

"Fat Ass Smash?" Toes said getting off her sister. Shane wrote it down busting up laughing at the name.

"No, you are not having a curse word in you signature move." Fin said.

"Fine, what about Jelly Roll A Roma?"

"Okay, now who will you be the valet of until you finish training?" Shane asked.

"I will be the valet of Jeff Hardy." Fin answered.

"Okay Caylee with Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy just in case they tag up, and what about Jella Bella?"

"Gregory Helms?" Toes asked.

"Okay, you will need to go back stage and get your first photo shoot done and head to wardrobe so they can work with you on your outfits." Shane said putting the notepad away.

"Would the photo shoot be of us together or solo ones?" Fin asked.

"Solo, if you guys ever do tag-team like the Hardy Boys, then you will do photo shoots together." Shane said as he headed up the ramp.

"When will those people be ready?" Toes asked.

"They are ready whenever you are, just as long as it is before the show so you can valet tonight, so you better get going so wardrobe so work on your outfits." Shane said continuing up the ramp.

"Sorry to cut this training short girls, but we have work to do." Toes said walking over to Maria and Michelle giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, be safe, see you backstage later on tonight." Maria said. Fin hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Love you two." Fin said as she rolled out of the ring.

"Work on getting in and out of the ring Fin." Michelle said shaking her head. Fin looked back smiling at her. Fin pulled out her cell phone and texted Shannon and Maddie about them getting the Diva job. She attached the song Celebration to Shannon's text message. Fin and Toes stopped at the top of the ramp and turned and faced Maria and Michelle who was still in the ring.

"How'd we get to wardrobe and the photo shoot place?" Fin yelled. Maria and Michelle giggled as they climbed up and the ring and walked up to Fin and Toes to show them around.

"Here is wardrobe." Maria said stopping in front of the door.

"Here we go, first step to become a diva." Toes said opening the door and walking in, followed by Fin.

"You two must be the newbies." The seamstress said smiling at us from her chair.

"Yeah, I am Jennifer Bella, also known as Jella Bella but you can call me Toes." Toes said shaking the seamstress.

"I am her sister Christina Lee, also known as Caylee but you can call me Fin." Fin said shaking her hand as well.

"Okay for you Jella Bella, I was thinking about having this design. The top being like a tube top, but with straps that are off the shoulder, they are like on your upper arm muscles down to your wrists. For bottoms, they are basic pants that will rest on your hip bones." The seamstress said holding a yellow colored cloth with different colored spots in shapes of beans like Jelly Beans.

"Do you have this design in another color?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, there is another color, it is red." The seamstress said pulling that one out.

"That will look better for now." Toes said. The seamstress nodded as she pulled out her tape measure and measure Toes in all the proper areas for her outfit

"Now, your done, it should be done before the show, come back about 3:30 so you can try it on and such." The seamstress said.

"Okay, thanks so much." Toes said.

"No problem, now with you Caylee. I was thinking since your signature move is Boom-Boom-Bam, maybe something that stands out there from the crowd. I was thinking this design with your top being ¾ sleeve, but it cuts down low enough to show cleavage line, and it ends right under your breast. Your pants are with the same design but they bell bottoms. Do you have your belly buttons or tattoos on your back?" The seamstress asked showing a design that was orange with some sparkles that only sparkle with the right light hitting it.

"I have a tramp stamp, why?" Fin asked.

"If people see that, you might have people coping your tattoo plan." The seamstress said as she took Fin's measurements.

"Thank god my tattoo is covered." Toes said.

"Would I get in trouble for having a tattoo there?" Fin asked.

"No, they usually encourage tattoos or diversity among that." The seamstress writing down the numbers.

"Okay, phew." Fin said.

"Your done, be back about the same time as your sister to try it on." The seamstress said heading to work on the outfits. When they got out of the wardrobe department, Michelle and Maria took them over to the photography department in the back.

"Hey, you must be the new ones we got texted about." The photographer said.

"Yeah, I am Jennifer Bella, also known as Jella Bella." Toes said.

"I am her sister Christina Lee, also known as Caylee." Fin said.

"Okay, we are going to do your photo shoot, photos and video." The photographer said.

"Okay, who do you want to go first?" Fin asked.

"Who's the oldest?" The photographer asked.

"I am." Toes said.

"Okay, Christina your first, get in there." The photographer said.

"Are you going to pose me, or just do whatever?" Fin asked.

"Be your natural self, talk to your sister, text on your phone, whatever." The photographer said as he reached over and turned on the radio.

"Can I do a photo with the peace sign?"

"Sure, go for it." The photographer said. Fin made the peace sign and smiled, he snapped the photo as she did so.

"You're an idiot." Toes said.

"No I'm not, at least I am not making fun of a jelly bean." Fin said joking with her sister laughing at her own joke. The photographer was taking photos randomly, as Fin's vibrated from a text message.

"Who texted you?" The photographer asked.

"How'd you know?" Fin asked pulling out her phone to read it.

"I know that face anywhere." The photographer said. Fin read it, it was from Shannon.

"Congratz…u goin 2 valet me at WM? I'll talk to Vince bout that. Luv U!" Shannon wrote. Fin smiled at Shannon's sweetness she looked up at the camera, technically her sister who was behind the camera. The photographer captured it on a photo, and he smiled because he knows that one turned out great.

"I am now going to switch to video taping you, it is going to require you to say something, and the other one is just for your entrance video that they might make for later use." The photographer said switching from a camera to a video camera.

"Okay, what do I have to say?" Fin asked.

"Introduce yourself, and why you wanted to become a diva." The photographer said setting up his camera.

"Okay, why did I want to become a diva?" Fin thought to herself.

"When the red light comes on, you can begin." The photographer said pointing to the red light. Fin saw the red light come on the video camera.

"Hi I am Caylee, I am your new WWE Diva. I want to be a diva because it was a life long dream, growing up watching WWE and now I am, it just shows that dreams do come true, so kids, always reach for the unbelievable." Fin said finishing it with a smile and two thumbs up. The red light went off the video camera.

"Alright, that was good, now you just need to relax, stand up, take off your jacket to show your sports bra, and just maybe dance to the music a little, you know." The photographer said. Fin stood up and moved the stool out of the screen, took off her jacket to show her sports bra she was wearing and her stomach that she was nervous about.

"Alright, I guess I am ready." Fin said shaking it out some.

"Red light remember." The photographer said pointing to the red light. Fin started dancing a little to the music on the radio, and towards the end of the video, Fin did the peace symbol one more time. "Okay, that was good Caylee, your turn Jella Bella" The photographer said.

"We starting with video?" Toes asked.

"Yeah since it is set up." The photographer said.

"Okay, introduction or the dance one?"

"Dance one since the stool is already moved. Red light." The photographer said pointing to the light. The light turned on, Toes started to do her own dance moves and at the end, she ended with her finger over her lips in the 'Sh' position. Fin grabbed the stool and handed it to her sister for the introduction clip.

"Red light again?" Toes asked.

"Yep, you know the drill." The photographer said pointing to the light.

"Hello, I am Jella Bella, I am a new Diva at the WWE. I want to be a WWE Diva because I want to prove to all the others that it does not matter shape size or form but you can do whatever you set you mind to." Toes said as the light turned off. The photographer switched the video camera with the regular camera as Fin continued texting Shannon.

"What are you and Shannon talking about?" Toes asked.

"He is tired as heck and he is at work where there is nobody coming in." Fin said.

"That sucks." The photographer said.

"You know what that's like?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, you're the most fun I have had in like the past 3 days." The photographer said as he set up the camera for the photograph portion of Toes.

"Yeah, it really does get boring unless if something is going on." Toes agreed, the photographer started taking photos at random times while she talked or what not.

"Okay, your both done. You will be able to see it later on tonight, your entrance videos aren't going to be done since you aren't official diva's until you finish training, but you will be able to see the photos, we will go over the pictures and pick the top 5 to send to Vince." The photographer said.

"At what time?" Fin asked.

"3 sound good?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." Fin said as she looked at her cell phone for the time, it was only 10:45 A.M. They walked out of the room to find Maria and Michelle waiting for them.

"You want to go to shopping?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we have to be back by 3." Toes said.

"We'll be back by then." Michelle said leading them to the locker room.

"I am going to call the guys." Toes said. Toes pulled out her phone and called Gregory to inform him, Jeff and Matt about where their whereabouts were.

"So, you guys are getting attached to them huh?" Michelle asked switching her clothes.

"Yeah, I guess, especially since they are training us, as well as you two, and we are going to be their valet them for a while." Fin said pulling out her phone to text Shannon.

"What's up between you and Shannon?" Maria asked.

"Nothing really, he says he likes me, but I am with Jeff. I feel bad for breaking Shannon's heart though." Fin said texting Shannon. As Fin was texting she got a text from Maddie.

"Grl, told u that u will b a diva, Matt and I r officially dating. U & I need 2 chat." Maddie wrote, Fin shook her head in laughter.

"We will, watch Smackdown 2nite, Toes & I will b on with Jeff & Gregory." Fin wrote back knowing that Maddie will call her ASAP after she read that. Now to Shannon's text, he is at work so I don't want to send a song.

"I'm goin shoppin wit Maria & Michelle, how awesome. Buy lingerie 4 u when u get here, j/k" I wrote teasing him. Toes walked back in still on her phone.

"Yes Gregory, I know." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"There's a mall around here?" Fin asked sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah, we know where every mall is in every big city, we have been there at least twice." Maria said slipping on her shoes. Fin felt her phone vibrate, she pulled her phone and it was a text from Shannon.

"U buy that lingerie, but it won't b on 4 long, j/k. Buy urself a dress 4 the WM ball and Hall of Fame." Shannon wrote.

"There's a ball before Wrestle Mania?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, every year, it is the night before the Hall of Fame and the actual Wrestle Mania." Michelle said putting on her deodorant and perfume which Fin did herself.

"Oh. Okay, thanks for the information." Fin said.

"Your going right?" Maria asked.

"I don't have the money to go, so I probably not going to Hall of Fame and the ball." Fin said staring at her phone.

"It's mandatory to go to Hall of Fame." Michelle said sitting down in a bench across Fin.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to make my own dress or something because I don't have the money to buy one." Fin said clicking to respond to Shannon's text.

"Ur goin 2 Hall of Fame? I'm not goin 2 ball, I don't have money 2 buy dress 4 ball." Fin wrote hoping that he doesn't buy me one. Toes hung up on her phone and slid it in her pocket.

"Their up?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, finally. They said that they will meet us back here about 3ish." Toes said putting on her deodorant and perfume. Fin fixed her hair to her best ability as Maria and Michelle finished putting on their socks and shoes.

"We got to make our dresses for Hall of Fame." Fin telling Toes.

"Why don't we just buy one, I mean there is a ball if I heard you guys correctly." Toes asked.

"We don't have the money, all the money we earn from working here is going for that car." Fin said.

"We are going to make more than enough for that car and for a dress for each of us." Toes said confidently.

"Not today, we will go shopping later when we have the money to buy a dress then okay?" Fin asked.

"Fine, I should of thought about that before we went on our road trip." Toes said brushing out her hair with her fingers. Fin's phone vibrated from a text message from Shannon.

"Ur goin even if u have 2 go nude, and if Jeff isn't goin, u'll go wit me, and u betta save me a dance." Shannon wrote threateningly.

"I'll go just bcuz u said so. Fast or slow dance?" Fin wrote giggling. Maria stood up and fixed her top.

"We ready to go?" Maria asked.

"Yep." Michelle said swinging the keys on her finger They walked out of the locker room and down the long hallways to the back parking lot where their car is. Fin and Toes climbed into the back seat hoping that they get into a car crash in the big city of Chicago. Shannon texted Fin back again with a song.

"Both, I got 2 love the upbeats, but wit the slow I get 2 b close 2 u." Shannon wrote attaching the song "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna.

"Yes!" Fin yelled.

"What?" Maria asked looking back at her.

"Shannon sent me the best song ever!" Fin said.

"What's song is that?" Michelle asked as Fin played it on her phone.

"Dude, he has an unique taste in music." Toes said looking out the window to see the most of Chicago. They arrived at the mall, it was huge, 2 stories filled with stores. They walked around looking at ball room gowns, regular clothes and the undergarments. "We need to buy some clothes because we don't know how long we are going to be on the road, and we need some special undergarments for our outfits."

"Okay, we can buy a few outfits and undergarments." Fin said realizing that they will make up the money they spend. They bought 4 outfits each, and were walking by a store that gowns in it. Fin stopped and stared at this long baby blue dress and instantly fell in love with the dress. Her phone's vibration brought her out of the stare. She pulled out her phone and saw that Shannon was calling her. She picked up the phone to Shannon.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Hey babe what's going on?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing, shopping bought some outfits and some undergarments for my diva outfit." Fin said not taking eyes off the dress.

"Find any dresses yet for the ball?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I am staring at one, the rest of the girls basically left me behind."

"Well, if you love it, why don't you get it?"

"Because I don't have the money for it right now, I am sure I am able to find a better dress later." Fin said as she turned away from the dress and headed away from the store.

"I am sure whatever dress you'll buy you will look great."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am on lunch break, and missing my Fin." Shannon said.

"Aw, your so cute."

"I think so too." Shannon said smiling.

"Well, your talking to me more than Jeff."

"Why isn't talking to you, if I was your boy I would be all over you like a lost puppy."

"I don't know, I don't think he is that high up on me and you texting."

"He can't tell you who to talk to you, anyways, you working the show tonight?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I am going to valet Jeff out and work the security." I answered.

"I was just calling to see what was up, I have to finish eating and get to work before I am ragged on for being late."

"Okay love you Shan-Shan."

"Love you too Fin-Fin." Shannon said hanging up the phone. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and walked back to that dress. I stood there for a few minutes until a voice behind me spoke.

"That really is a cute dress and would look great on you." The person said.

"I don't have the money for it though" I said as I turned around to find Matt standing there.

"You should get it anyway, I am sure that Jeff and Shannon as well would love you in it." Matt said walking closer to me.

"I know, but I will find another dress, I have to go find the other girls for my ride back." I said as she turned to walk away.

"Shannon is still talking to you even after you started dating Jeff?"

"Yeah, I heard your dating Maddie?"

"Yeah, she is a nice girl, and I can't wait until D.C." Matt said putting his hand on my shoulder to walk me into the store.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Getting you that dress, you deserve it." Matt said smiling.

"No, I really shouldn't but thanks anyway, I am going to go have lunch with the girls." I said pushing his arm off my shoulder and walked out towards the cafeteria area of the mall. I found them sitting at a table with their food, Toes bought something already. I sat down at the table and smiled.

"What's up with you?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's only about 1ish." Maria said looking at her watch.

**Their Point of View-**

They sat there eating until they saw Matt come around the corner. Matt looked over at them and walked up to the table.

"Hey ladies, what's going on?" Matt said pulling up a chair.

"Nothing, just chilling and getting ready for the show tonight, you?" Toes said as Matt wouldn't stop staring at Fin.

"Same, picking up a gift for my girl." Matt said.

"You bought Maddie a gift?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, you want to see?" He asked pulling out a charm bracelet that had 3 charms on it. One was the initial M, a charm that had his picture printed on it, and one that had Fin's picture on it that said BFF on it as well.

"I don't know this Maddie girl, I am assuming she is your BFF Fin, but she will love it Matt." Maria said going back to eating. Matt smiled and looked back over at Fin and smiled.

"What's going on between you two?" Toes asked noticing this.

"Nothing." Fin said going back to eating.

"Well, I am going to head to the arena to work on some moves for tonight, see you two later.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I want to buy Fin that dress because I know how much she loves it and how good she will look in it, Shannon will defiantly love her more in that dress, he loves her without what she dresses in, but it will make her HOT! I went back to the store and bought the dress in a sure size that will fit her, if it is too big the seamstress backstage could probably fix it and use the extra material for someone's outfit. I carried the bag out to the car and drove up to the arena carrying the bag into the arena knowing that the seamstress would know her measurements.

"Hey Matt's, what's up with the dress?" Shane asked.

"It's for Fin, wouldn't she look good in it?" I said pulling it out to show him.

"Yeah, it will look fantastic, anyways, what is up with Christina and Jennifer with your brother and Gregory?" Shane said.

"Well, Gregory and Jennifer are going out, right now Jeff and Christina are going out, but I personally don't see that lasting long." I said in confidence.

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked interested.

"I think that she is falling for Shannon more and more." I said as I shook Shane's head and left the conversation at that. I walked into the wardrobe department.

"Hey Matt, what can I do for you, I am kind of busy."

"I know that, but I got a favor to ask of you."

"What is that?" She asked stopping what she was working on.

"You know that new girl Christina?"

"Yeah, you mean Caylee?"

"Yeah, I guess, well, I bought her this dress without her knowing for the ball, I don't know if it fits her, can you adjust it to her measurements before the ball without her knowing and give it back to me ASAP?" I asked.

"Yes sure, it is so pretty." She said.

"I know, she loves it." I answered. I walked out of the room and headed to the locker room to see Jeff and Gregory already there. "Good morning sleepy heads." I said jokingly.

"Dude, we hitting the club tonight, you want to come?" Jeff asked.

"No, I have a flight out to Cincinnati." I answered.

"How come you always have a flight a day before us?" Gregory answered.

"Well, I think that Fin is flying with me tonight." I said as I went over to my bag to change into the work out clothes.

"That's odd, does she know that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Maria and Michelle told them that they were flying out tonight, so Fin and Toes are flying with me." Matt said.

"Oh, newsflash to us." Gregory said wrapping up his wrists. I pulled out my phone and texted Shane to see if it was true.

"Is Jennifer and Christina flying 2nite?" I wrote to him in curiosity. I continued changing when Shannon texted me instead of Shane.

"Dude, buy Fina dress 4 me, and put my name on it, pay u bak l8r."

"Bought her 1, getting it fixed at seamstress, I want 2 put my name on it 2." I wrote him back, right as it sent Shane texted back.

"Yeah, the flight leaves 4 hrs afta ur match." Shane wrote. I shut my phone and slipped it into my pocket.

"So, what is on your mind Matt?" Gregory asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I answered. Jeff closed his locker and stormed out of the locker room.

"What's up with him?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know." I said as I took off after him, he ran down to the ring, and Jeff was sitting on the top turnbuckle with his head in his hands.

"Go away." Jeff said knowing that his brother was there.

"What's up brother?" I asked leaning on the ring.

"Nothing brother, I just want to be alone right now." Jeff said doing the shooing motion with his hand.

"Okay whatever."


	15. Before and After Jitters of the Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND YEAH.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

We arrived back to the arena, I walked in and walked down to the ring to see what I am going to walk out tonight. I saw Jeff sitting in the ring from the top of the ramp, I sat down on the top of the ramp Indian style not wanting to interrupt Jeff's alone time.

"You know you can come down here, I am not going to hurt you." Jeff said.

"I know, I can't believe this, I am going to walk out here tonight by your side with this arena filled with cheering fans." I said as my phone vibrated from Maddie calling her. I answered it, "I can't talk right now Maddie, I will call you later. Love you." I said as I hung up the phone.

"You know, I wish I was here when they hired you." Jeff said. I got up from the ground and walked towards the ring.

"I know that you wish you were, but the thing is at least I got the job." I answered.

"Get up here like you would if it was show time." Jeff said.

"I don't know yet, I have thought of a sexy way yet." I answered staring up at him.

"Your sexy as it is, you don't need to a sexy way to get in." Jeff answered jumping off the turnbuckle.

"Well, thanks for the cheering up sir, are you going to be okay by yourself tonight, I am flying out with Matt."

"Yeah, that is if you don't get sick on the plane again."

"I'll have Matt there to take car of me, if he as good at taking care of people as you, then I am sure I will be fine." I said.

"Climb in, and we can wrestle a bit." Jeff said. I rolled in not bothering using the stairs.

"I don't think I can match up to you."

"You can't, how rude." Jeff said smiling and kissing me on the lips.

"Well, I have to call Maddie back, she probably is just as excited as I am to be on television tonight. I will see you back stage?" I asked, he nodded and watched me climb out of the ring. I pulled out my phone and called Maddie.

"Hey Fin, I can't believe it, your actually a diva now?" Maddie asked.

"Not yet, I am still training, but with how fast I am learning I might be a diva by the time Wrestle Mania comes, and when we get to D.C. I might have my first diva match." I said excitedly into the phone.

"Dude, I can't wait, if your not a diva then why are you going to be on television tonight?"

"I am going to valet Jeff, which means I am just going to walk him down the ramp and stand outside the ring during his match and walk him back."

"Awesome, is my man wrestling tonight?"

"Yeah, I am flying with him tonight to Cincinnati." I answered as I walked backstage to the locker room, which I know how to find now.

"Awesome, so you been talking to Shannon a lot lately?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Do you think your going to dump Jeff for him?" She asked.

"I don't know, I am going to the Wrestle Mania Ball only because he bugged me to do so." I answered looking over at Maria, I mouthed the words 'What time is it?'

"2:45" Maria said.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"Maria, I will have to call you back, I have to go see the promo video and pictures, call you after words. Love you."

"Love you too." Maddies said as I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Where's Toes?" Fin asked Maria.

"She left looking for you, I would call her." Maria said. I pulled out my phone and called Toes as I headed out the room towards the photography room.

"Hey sis, meet you at the photography room." I said, I hung it up and slid it into my pocket. I walked into the room to see the photographer sitting at the computer.

"Hey, Vince called, he wants you and Jeff do duo's, and your sister and Gregory do duo's as well. With that you two will be doing duo's." He said rolling away from the computer.

"Is there time?" I asked concerned about it being ready for the show.

"Yeah, Gregory and your sister are the way over because I sent your sister out to go get Gregory, you should go get Jeff." He said, I headed out of the room to go out to the ring to get him, he wasn't there. I headed to the guy's locker room, I knocked on the door, Matt answered the door.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is Jeff there?" I asked putting my hands in the butt pocket.

"Yeah, you Jeffrey your girlfriend wants you." Matt said opening the door more.

"Yeah honey?"

"We got to go do photos." I said pointing behind me with my thumb.

"Okay, coming." Jeff said walking towards the door, patted Matt on the shoulder and walked out after me.

**Their Point of View-**

"So, you ready for your match?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, because I know that you'll be at my side." Jeff said kissing her as they slowly walked to the photography room. Jeff opened the door and allowed Fin to walk in first.

"Hey guys, how was the shoot?" Fin asked her sister.

"It was great, the photographer actually posed us unlike last time." Toes said jokingly and smiling at the photographer.

"Ha Ha Jella." The photographer said.

"Jella?" Gregory asked.

"My diva name is Jella Bella." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be rolling your eyes, you picked it." Fin said.

"What's your name?" Jeff asked.

"Caylee, C-A-Y-L-E-E." Fin said spelling out the name with the unique spelling.

"Okay, you two ready?" The photographer asked Fin and Jeff.

"Yeah, when your ready." Jeff said.

"What about us?" Gregory asked.

"Sit over there, after their done we will review the photos together." The photographer said posing Jeff and Fin. Fin was sitting on Jeff's lap, which took the photographer and Jeff like 10 minutes to convince her to sit on his lap, Fin had her hands wrapped around his neck. The photographer took pictures of Fin kissing him on the cheek, them kissing each on the lips and them just messing around, same as Gregory's and Toes photos.

"Is that it?" Jeff asked tickling Fin.

"Yep, lets take a look at them on the computer." He said as he popped open the photos from the solos, and went through at least 5 solos of each girl. He then went through the 20 he took of each couple. They broke it down to 5 couple pictures of each couple.

"Do you have the video?" Fin asked.

"We have to record video of you four for next weeks show." The photographer switching to the video camera. The couples goofed around in front of the camera like they were doing for the camera.

"Okay, we have wardrobe in a little, so can we come back after that?" Toes asked.

"Unless you trust us on our judgment?" Gregory said.

"Okay, we trust you." Fin said kissing Jeff and walking out of the room.

"I can't wait until we try on the outfits, they sounded cool when she talked about it." Toes said.

"I know." Fin said. They got to wardrobe room, Toes knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Hey, you guys ready to try it on?" The wardrobe lady said trying to hide the dress that Matt brought in."

"Yeah, where are they?" Toes asked.

"Here's your Jennifer, and here's yours Christina." she said handing us the outfits. We headed behind the shade, we didn't mind changing in front of each other since we bathed together when we were younger.

"It fits perfect!" Fin said walking out in her new outfit running her hands over the fabric.

"It looks fantastic on you, try moving in it to make sure it can stretch without ripping on you." She said as Fin did the splits, a walkover and a cart wheel to test it. Toes walked out from behind the shade and was running her hands over her pants.

"Well, how does it look?" Toes asked looking at herself in the full length mirror that they had in the room.

"I like it." Fin said smiling. The seamstress looked over our outfit taking close detail to everything.

"Okay, you have your first outfit, I will have another one ready for tomorrow for you." The seamstress said. Fin and Toes switched back into their regular clothes and walked out of the room to the locker room to hang up their outfits for the night. Fin's phone rung, it wasn't a number that she recognized or had in her phone.

"Hello?" Fin answered.

"Hey, is this Christina?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Fin asked putting it on speaker.

"This is Vince McMahon. I would like to fly you out to Connecticut tomorrow after the show to talk to you personally."

"Okay, may I bring my sister or someone with me?" Fin asked.

"You will be flying with my son Shane if that comforts you."

"Well, don't I have a show in a couple of days after tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"I can wait and talk to you then if that would be better." Vince said.

"Yeah, I don't do well on planes, every time I am on a plane I get sick, so I would rather spend less time on a plane." Fin explained.

"Okay, I will see you at Detroit." Vince said.

"Okay, thank you for the jobs sir." Fin said.

"Yeah, thank you sir." Toes said.

"Who was that?" Vince asked.

"That was my sister sir."

"Okay, talk to you later Christina." Vince said hanging up the phone wondering what was up with that. Fin slipped her phone into her pocket as a knock came to the door, it now being about 4:30ish.

"Yes?" Toes asked opening the door.

"You two are escorting Jeff Hardy and Gregory right?"

"Yes sir." Fin said walking closer to the door.

"Jeff's match is up first, and Gregory's match is second. They go on in a hour, this is your one hour warning."

"Are we able to go out to the ring and practice a little?" Toes asked.

"No, fans are already filing into the arena." He said. Fin nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, thank you sir." Toes said closing the door, and said to Fin "You figured that there would be more diva's here this close to the show." Toes said sitting down in a chair in front of her locker of the night. The door opened and in walked a group of diva's.

"You must be the new diva's." Natalya said followed by Maryse into the locker room.

"We aren't official diva's yet, we have to finish training, right now we are valets." Fin said extending her hand to shake theirs.

"Natalya, nice to meet you, who is who?" Natalya asked.

"I am Christina Lee, but you can call me Caylee." Fin said shaking her hand.

"This is Maryse." Natalya said pointing at Maryse who didn't care to talk to us.

"I am Jennifer Bella, but you can call me Jella Bella." Toes said standing up shaking Natalya's hand. For rest of the night, they tend to stay to themselves but we occasionally talked about perfumes and guys, normal chick stuff. Fin went in and took a shower before the match, she wanted to look clean for her match, during the shower Toes joined her.

"Can you believe this?" Toes asked.

"No, I can't wait to feel the energy of the crowd from the moment we step onto the ramp." Fin said finishing her shower and climbing out of the shower. She walked to her locker and pulled out her phone and saw that is was now 5. Fin dialed Maddie's number, thinking to herself 'Pick up Maddie.' Maddie didn't pick up, but she left a voicemail. "Hey Maddie, just calling you before I go on, you better be watching or recording it. I love you mamacieta." Fin said into the phone ending the call and calling Shannon directly after.

"Hello?" Shannon answered after the first ring.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Hey Shan-Shan, just calling you to see if you were going to watch tonight."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss my honey for anything." Shannon said.

"Well, thank you. Sorry for kind of fighting with you earlier about the ball. I am going, not only are you dragging me, but Matt is as well."

"Good for him, well, I have a customer just walking in, I will turn it on and watch you okay?"

"Okay love you Shan-Shan."

"Love you too Fin-Fin." Shannon said hanging up the phone.

**Their Point of View-**

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were going out with Jeff, I would say you like Shannon." Natalya said tighten her shoes.

"I love him as a friend, he is always there when I need to talk." Fin said slipping on her new undergarments that they carried in for tonight.

"I think Shannon is thinking that there might be a chance coming up if Jeff messes up." Maryse said something for the first time since she entered the room.

"True, maybe that would be a good thing, I don't know." Fin said.

"Face the facts sis, Shannon is in love with you more than a friend." Toes said sitting down next to her sister. Fin looked at her sister evilly as she slipped her top on, and put her bottoms on.

"What we wearing for shoes?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, go ask the seamstress." Natalya said.

"Why?" Fin asked.

"That's where I got mine." Natalya said pointing to her shoes. Fin walked out of the room to the Wardrobe room and knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" The seamstress asked.

"My sister and I need shoes for tonight." Fin said.

"Oh, what size's?" She asked.

"9 ½ wide and a 11." Fin answered.

"Okay here's a 9 ½ wide in black or in orange?" The seamstress asked.

"Orange to match the outfit preferably." Fin said.

"Here you go." The seamstress said handing Fin two pairs of shoes.

"Thanks a lot miss." Fin said walking away, and ran into Jeff on the way. Fin hid in a hallway until he was gone. Fin dodged into the women locker room with the shoes.

"Thanks sis." Toes said slipping her shoes on now that she has her outfit on.

"Could you take a picture or so of us in the outfits?" Fin asked Natalya.

"Sure." Natalya said grabbing the camera, she took a good 10 photos, and one with each phone of ours. Fin sent it to Shannon and Maddie, Toes sent it to Gregory for him to keep. Fin walked outside the door knowing that in 15 minutes she was going out. Fin walked towards the ramp when someone picked her up from behind and swung around.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Hey, put me down." I said kicking.

"It's me." Jeff said setting me down. My feet touched the ground, and I turned around to look into his green eyes. Jeff leaned in and kissed me one time before we were told to get ready to go out onto the stage/ramp.

"Do you want to dance with you out there, if I do, I might mess it up?" Fin said jokingly.

"No, you will just jump around and do the Hardy's symbol, you know how to do that?"

"The V1 and gun thing?" I asked

"Yes." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the edge of the entrance to the stage. The pyrotechnics went off, I just stared at them in amazement. Lilian Garcia was in the ring singing the National Anthem, I stood there in amazement of her voice.

"First introducing the challenger standing at 6 foot 1, weighing in at 225 pounds from North Carolina, Jeff Hardy, being escorted by the newest addition Diva Caylee." Lilian announced into the microphone. Jeff's music started, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the stage with me, I heard the crowd screaming for Jeff and everyone on their feet waving their hands. I looked over at Jeff and saw him doing his dance, I jumped up and the V1 and gun symbols with my hand. After Jeff finished his dance, he grabbed my hand and we ran down the ramp, he jumped onto the ring and sat down on the middle rope. He pulled me up onto the ring, I climbed in between the ropes followed by him. He jumped onto the second turnbuckle, I stood there clapping for him. He made his way around to all four turnbuckles, he then came up to me and kissed me in front of the whole crowd, I pushed him off a little in disgust.

"What's up?" Jeff whispered.

"Not on television." I said back.

"Introducing next, standing at 6 foot 5 weighing in at 250 pounds from Toronto Canada, Edge!" Lilian said into the microphone climbing out of the ring as Edge's music started. Jeff pulled me back towards the rope so Edge could slide in without hitting us. Edge slid into the ring and did his little pelvic thrusts against the ring. I climbed between the bottom and middle rope and walked over to the stairs and climbed down. Edge looked over at me, he did the peace symbol and stuck out his tongue in between the fingers, I gave him a disgusted look, and waved my finger in no.

"Your going to pay for that missy." Edge said.

"You touch her, and I will have your balls in my hand." Jeff said threatening. I stood there ringside watching the match and cheering on Jeff, I even distracted the ref at times. Jeff eventually won the match, I climbed into the ring and held up his hand in victory. Edge laid there looking up to the ceiling. Jeff and I climbed out the ring and continued up the ramp to go backstage. Once they got backstage, then I kissed Jeff. "You wouldn't kiss me out there, but want to kiss me back here, what the hell?" Jeff said angrily.

"I have my diva reputation on the line, if we don't work out I am always going to be the diva slut that broke up with you and is now going out with so and so." I said.

"Fine whatever." Jeff said letting go off and left me there.

"Off to my security job." I said. I headed to the locker room, took a quick shower and changed into my security outfit, which consisted of a black shirt that said security on the back and black pants. I walked out to the security office and asked what I needed to do.

"You are to go out to the ring and stand around the ring during the contract signing between Matt and Finlay. And until then, just randomly walk around the back to check things out, if anybody want escorts out to the car, you can do so." the head security man said.

"I have to cut tonight short, I have to catch a ride with Matt to the airport, he is leaving after the match sir." I said.

"Okay, I will work that out." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said as I left the room and roam the halls.

"We need to talk." Jeff said grabbing my hand.

"I am on duty Jeff, unless if you want me to escort you out to your car." I said.

"Okay, escort me to the car." Jeff said.

"Fine." I pulled out a flash light just in case it is dark outside.

"What is going with us?" Jeff asked.

"I love you, we are still going out I am assuming." I said.

"I want to, but what is about the crowd seeing us, that is why you chose me right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it was my first time on television, remember?" I said.

"True, isn't your sister going on soon, yeah, they are going on before Matt, I need to get back in there before she goes out."

"I will walk with you, I am waiting for Gregory." Jeff said planting a kiss on me.

"No lovey dovey on the duty." Another guard said.

"Sorry sir, it was my fault." Jeff said walking with me into the arena. My phone vibrated from a text message, it was from Shannon.

"U were great both in looks and action down there, don't listen 2 Edge, he's a pig." I giggled at his message, and went to the nearest screen to watch my sister at her job. After the match, I ran to the stage entrance and hugged Gregory and my sister.

"Didn't it feel awesome being out there?" I asked her.

"Yes, it felt outrageously awesome." She said letting go and going to the locker room. I saw them setting up the desk in the ring, and I saw other security officers heading out there, I followed behind them.

"A female security guard out here?" Another guard said.

"Yes, the head guard said I could be out here, so I am."

"You won't last that long out here." He said.

"I train with Matt Hardy, so I can handle myself." I said whispering in his ear.

"Oh, okay." He said leaving me alone. After the contract signing, I walked up the ramp with Matt and another security officer.

"Shannon call you?" Matt asked.

"No, but he texted me, should I call him?" I asked

"Maybe." He said smiling. After walking backstage Matt escorted me to the locker room so I can change and grab my stuff along with my sister. Matt handed us the keys and we headed out to the car and threw our stuff into the trunk. As we finished packing our stuff Matt walked out rolling his bag and threw in the trunk, we pulled into the airport that we were just in yesterday. We sat there waiting for our plane to start boarding.


	16. Cheating out of a Meeting with Vince?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I ALSO MAKE UP THE LOCATIONS, SO DO NOT HATE ME FOR THAT.**

**Their Point of View-**

"This is the fun part of traveling is waiting for the plane?" Toes asked.

"Yep, but you get used to it." Matt said suddenly getting a text from his brother Jeff.

"At club with Gregory, Gregory's drunk, taken him home and coming bak 2 get this hot chick I met." Jeff wrote.

"Wat bout ur gf Fin?" Matt texted back not wanting Fin to read it. Matt knows his brother, he is probably drunk.

"Yeah, I just hate planes, I always get sick and fall asleep, would it be okay if I fall asleep on you?" Fin asked Matt.

"Yeah, I love cuddling especially when they are asleep." Matt said grinning.

"Your so wrong." Toes said smiling.

"Does Maddie know this?" Fin asked.

"Maybe." Matt said as he pulled out his phone because Jeff texted him again.

"She isn't here, she isn't my keeper, she die and I wouldn't care. I am only wit her bcuz I don't want her 2 b with Shannon." Jeff wrote. Matt shook his head in disappointment with his brother.

**3 days later in Detroit, Their Point of View-**

"I have enjoyed these couple of day's on the road." Fin said in the locker room with Matt, Gregory, Toes, and Jeff.

"It really has been fun." Matt said. Matt still has not told his brother what he had texted him three days ago.

"Well, I got to go meet Vince in his office, I will see you guys later." Fin said getting up from her spot on Jeff's lap.

"Why does Vince want to see you?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know." Fin said grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I reached Vince's office and knocked on the door, and heard Vince say come in on the other side. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"Christina Lee. Nice to meet you finally. Of course you know I am Vince McMahon, please have a seat." He said as I sat down before he sat down.

"Nice to meet sir." I said.

"Okay, I want a little bit history about you and your sister." He said.

"Okay, I am the youngest, my sister is 27, and I am 25. We were born into a military life, my dad made us move all over the California and Nevada area mainly, but we weren't born there firstly. My dad retired the air force, we then moved off base, but he still worked in the military as a retired personal. We both attended school on the bases until my sister moved to independent study. My parents were going to get a divorce, my mom left when I was 10 and sister was 12. Before that, my mom wasn't that much help because she was a drunk and emotionally abused my sister and I. Jennifer had to grow up faster than me to help raise me as well. My dad did his best to help raise us, but he couldn't always be there. He worked nights, my sister and I were home by ourselves until 1 in the morning. My dad then kicked my sister out when I was 17 and she was 19. My sister got student loans, attended college and after I graduated high school, he kicked me out as well because of the, pardon my language, bitch that he married thinks we were raised wrong and that we are bad people. She thinks we are spoiled, violent and very controlling, so she influenced my dad to believe the same. We then moved to Vegas by ourselves and lived there since I was 18 and she was 20. How was that for history?" I said trying not to cry about our past.

" I am sorry, I didn't know." Vince said grabbing a tissue and standing up from his seat and walked over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You didn't know, thanks for the tissue." I said.

"You seem like the most responsible one out of you and you sister."

"I like to plan things before it happens, I would like to plan ahead and know what's happening and when." I said wiping my eyes.

"Why are you with Jeff?" He asked.

"I don't know, my sister and I took a vacation to reward ourselves, we broke down in front of their house, pure luck huh?" I said giggling.

"I'll say so, Shannon has called me and told me that your good on your word. I trust Shannon."

"He said that?" I said smiling because of the thought of Shannon.

"You like him don't you?"

"As a friend for now, he did my tattoo, and he loves my singing." I said laughing at when I sung Sexy Can I when he did my tattoo.

"Alright, just wanted to know about the people I hire before they get too far into the business." Vince said sitting back into his chair.

"Oh, I got a question for you."

"Shoot me."

"My friend is going to be at the D.C. show, may I get her backstage?"

"Duh, if you escort Ms. Security guard." He said.

"Not for much longer, Shane said my training is almost over." I said smiling.

"Okay, if he says so." Vince said smiling back.

"Thank you sir." I said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Christina, remember if you need anything, let me know." Vince said smiling at her.

"Thanks sir." I said.

"You are a part of this family know, Stephanie really dug you as well, so did Hunter." Vince said winking. I smiled and walked out of the room. I pulled out my phone and called Shannon.

"Hello baby."

"You really said that about me to Vince?" I said.

"No hello first." Shannon said.

"Hello Shan-Shan."

"Hello Fin-Fin, yes, I said that to Vince, you really are that way." Shannon said.

"Thanks Shannon. I owe you one, maybe another dance." I said smiling as I headed back to the dressing room to get ready for the show.


	17. First Tag Team Match and Ball Dresses

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION BESIDES THE OC'S, I DO NOT OWN WRESTLEMANIA, I WISH THOUGH.**

**Two Weeks Later at the Show ****BEFORE**** Wrestle Mania, this is 2 days before Wrestle Mania-**

(Everyday Fin talked to Shannon through text message and on the phone, along with Maddie. Shannon sent her songs everyday as well, songs such as I'm Already There by Lonestar, Complicated by Avril Lavigne, and such.)

"Vince is paging you two." Shane said to Fin and Toes.

"Okay." Fins said as her and her sister climbed out of the ring and headed towards his office.

"You knock." Toes said.

"Fine." Fin said as she knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Christina, how have you been?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Good, Shane said you wanted to see me and Jennifer." Fin said.

"Yeah, tonight you two are going to have a tag team match against Maria and Michelle."

"What?" Toes asked.

"Yep, tonight is the night you are going to premiere on Smackdown. Congrats girls." Vince said shaking both our hands as we walked out of the room. We ran to the dressing room to get dressed in out outfits, our first outfits ever made for us.

"We are going to be fine, especially with your Boom Boom Bam and my Jelly Roll A Roma." Toes said in confidence. Maria and Michelle walked into the locker room.

"You hear the news?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, who is going to win?" Fin asked.

"You two are." Maria said.

"What?" Toes asked.

"Yep, you two are scheduled to win with Fin doing her Boom Boom Bam on Michelle." Maria said.

"I am going to call some people." Fin said as she finished getting dressed.

"I am going to go tell the guys." Toes said leaving Michelle and Maria to get ready.

"Hey Shannon, you must be at work, but just letting you know my sister and I have a tag match tonight. I hope you watch. Love you Shan-Shan." Fin said as she hung up the phone and called Maddie and left the same message. Fin and Toes jumped around a little before they calmed down.

"I wonder what our music is." Fin said pondering.

"We can go find out." Toes said dragging her sister to the photography place.

"Hey, what song do we have for our entrance?" Fin asked as they stampeded into the room.

"Christina's song is LoveStoned by Justin Timberlake. Jennifer's song is It's My Life by Bon Jovi." He said.

"I want to see the video that you have." Toes said. He played both videos, they had footage of them training with Maria and Michelle before their supposed to be auditions, and the video's they made solely with him. He also included photos of them to the music.

"I like it." Fin said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Fin left the room followed by Toes, Fin got a text message from Matt with a song attachment. The song attached was Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira. "That's weird of Matt to do that." I said.

"What?" Toes asked.

"Nothing." Fin said as she texted Maddie and told her what Matt sent her because she didn't make any since of it. They made their way to the locker room to see that nobody else was in there, a technical guy came up to us and told us it was time for us to go out.

"We got this okay, remember your peace and I am shush." Toes said as they bumped their knuckles together and hugged each other tightly. Maria and Michelle were introduced before us, so we waited for them to walk down to the ring.

"Next, standing at 5 foot 11 weighing 200 pounds from Las Vegas, Jella Bella." Lilian announced as It's My Life started to play. Toes ran out onto the stage and waved at the audience, she bent over and shushed the audience, going from the left all the way to the right. Fin thought to herself 'She can do it why can't I?' Toes made it all the way to the bottom of the ramp waiting for Fin to come out. "Next, her tag team partner, standing at 5 foot 9 weighing 175 pounds also from Las Vegas, Caylee." Lilian announced as LoveStoned started. Fin ran out onto the stage, and she stopped in the middle of the stage and did her peace and kissy face pose right as that picture popped up on the video behind her. The tech guys squatting down told her to walk forward and raise her peace symbol above her head. She did so, right as she raised her hand pyrotechnics went off, she turned around and smiled. Fin walked down next to Toes.

"What was the pyrotechnics about?" Fin asked Toes.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't tell you, we both jump on the side of the ring my way, okay?" Toes said winking at her sister. Fin and Toes jumped into the ring together, each one getting onto the second turnbuckle across from each other doing their individual symbols which a lot of fans surprisingly started doing along with them even though they were first time wrestlers. They jumped off the turnbuckles starting to stretch for the match so they wouldn't pull anything. Jeff Hardy's music started, all four turn their attention up the ramp to find both Jeff Hardy and Gregory Helms standing there, they made their way down to ring side.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, I told them but nobody told me they were coming down here." Toes said.

"You two have to leave." The ref yelled at Jeff and Gregory to leave.

"Good luck girls." Jeff and Gregory said in unison as they walked back up the ramp behind the curtain.

"Fin, you go first against me." Michelle said.

"Just like the training session?" Fin asked.

"Yep, ignore everyone else, just me and you." Michelle said. The ref signaled for the bell to ring, and Fin grabbed Michelle by the hands as they tried to out strength the other one, Michelle pushed Fin into the turnbuckle, and Michelle smacked Fin over the chest. Fin clenched at the hit, Fin slapped her back and pushing her into the opposite corner. Fin climbed up onto the second turnbuckle and slapping Michelle crazily, Michelle grabbed my legs and threw her down. Michelle went for the pin, Fin kicked out. Michelle tagged Maria in, Maria came in and did a summersault off the top rope, but Fin put her knee up to hit her face. Maria rolled over as Fin made it in to tag in Toes. Toes jumped onto the turnbuckle landing her Jelly Roll A Roma on Maria without any distractions. Maria was able to trip Toes as ran to do a leg drop on her. Maria tagged in Michelle to take over. Michelle was pretty ahead on the game with Toes until she did an unexpected clothesline. Toes tagged in Fin, she pulled Michelle a little closer to the ropes to land her Boom-Boom-Bam move. Fin jumped onto the second rope with her right foot pushing off to land on her left foot onto the top rope and flip and land on top of Michelle with her stomach. Fin went for the pin, Toes stopped Maria from stopping the 3-count causing Fin and Toes to win. LoveStoned started to play in their victory, and the ref helped her up and held up both their hands in victory. Toes and Fin squatted down to see if Michelle and Maria were okay before they climbed onto the turnbuckles to do their symbols again. Fin and Toes hugged as they walked out of the ring with their arms around each other. They got backstage to see Jeff and Gregory watching at a monitor.

"Congrats girls." Jeff said hugging and kissing Fin.

"Yeah, you earned it." Gregory said hugging and kissing Toes.

"Thanks guys, you guys have matches tonight, you need escorts?" Fin asked.

"Don't you have security?" Jeff asked as Fin sat on his lap comfortably.

"No, I quit security when I became a full time Diva, which I am now." Fin said kissing him.

"If you want to escort me." Jeff said.

"You escorting me?" Gregory asked Toes.

"I guess." Toes said rolling her eyes and rubbed his hair.

"We have a late flight tonight to Boston for the Wrestle Mania Ball tomorrow night and for Wrestle Mania the day after that." Gregory said.

"Have you guys gotten a dress yet?" Jeff asked.

"No, we are going shopping tomorrow." Toes said. The next match was getting ready to start, and it was Gregory's match, Toes and Gregory left to go to the match.

"When is your match?" Fin asked.

"After Gregory's match." Jeff answered as they watched it. Fin's phone vibrated and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey chica, I have no idea what Matt meant by the text message." Maddie said.

"I'll be back Jeff….are you near a computer?"

"Yeah, I am looking at the lyrics, maybe Jeff is cheating on you are something?" Maddie suggested.

"But why is Matt sending me not Jeff, unless he wants me to tell you that he is cheating on you?" Fin suggested.

"I doubt that, you have been more with Matt than Jeff, you will know if Matt was."

"True, which he hasn't by the way." Fin told her confidently.

"I saw your guy's match, it was awesome." Maddie said.

"Yep it's official, we are Divas, I am expecting a call from Shannon, he is going to the ball tomorrow." Fin said.

"Ball, what ball?" Maddie asked confused.

"There is a ball every time Wrestle Mania comes around, and we are being forced to go." Fin said.

"Oh, dance with Matt for me since I can't be there." Maddie said. Match came to an end hearing Gregory's music.

"Maddie, I love talking to you, but I have to go escort Jeff out, call you in like 15 minutes." Fin said.

"Go make your man happy."

"Love you Maddie." Fin said.

"Love you too Fin." Maddie said. Fin ran to where Jeff was and escorted him out to the ring and stay there during the match. After the match, they got backstage and separated to go into the separate locker rooms. Fin opened her locker that was next to Toes.

"What is this?" Fin said pulling out the long baby blue dress that she fell in love with at the mall.

"It's the dress you won't stop talking about I am assuming." Toes said.

"It's beautiful, it will look great on you girl." Maria said walking around them.

"How'd it get here though, that was back in Chicago and I didn't buy it though." Fin said.

"There's a note on the bag." Toes said pointing to the paper.

"Dear my dearest Fin, I know you were low on money and you deserve the best dress, Gregory is buying Toe's dress tomorrow, sh. I will see you tomorrow night in this dress, if not I will have to stalk your butt. -Shannon and Matt." It read, Fin smiled and hung it back up into the locker as she changed back into her regular clothing. Fin looked around and couldn't find an hanger bag, but she saw Victoria had one.

"Grin and bear it, if I was you, I would just fold it." Maria said whispering. Fin folded the dress and put it in her bag. Fin pulled out her phone and called Maddie again.

"Hey Maddie, calling you back, apparently your busy, or asleep, I love you." Fin said into the voicemail. Fin texted Shannon said as she walked out of the locker room rolling her suitcase.

"Hey Shan-Shan, thanx 4 dress, c u 2morrow, and here is my song." Fin wrote to Shannon attaching the song Sexy Can I to him.

"Hey Matt, thanx 4 dress Maddie wants me 2 dance wit u 4 her 2morrow." Fin wrote. Jeff caught up with her as she slid her phone back into her pocket, Jeff grabbed her hand and they talked all the way out to the rental car. Believe it or not, there were fans out there cheering her name already and wanting her autograph. They were waiting for Fin and Gregory to come out.

"I am going to go sign autographs and take photos, you want to join?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Fin said jumping ahead of him excitedly and dragged him to go faster. Fin signed her name Caylee so many times and took so many photos that she still sees the flashes going off in her eyes.

"How you enjoy that?" Jeff asked.

"It's a different feeling, it really is." Fin said noticing Toes and Gregory coming out the back door. Toes and Gregory came over and started signing and taking photos as well. An hour later, we finally pulled ourselves away to get to the airport to catch the flight.

"Honey, you can lay down and fall asleep, it is going to be an hour flight." Jeff said lifting up the armrest so she could lie down. Fin was cold and pulled her blanket over her as she laid down onto Jeff's lap. Jeff rubbed his hand through her hair and fell asleep himself as they flew to Boston. They arrived in an hour, and they walked out of the airplane down to the baggage claim hand in hand behind Gregory and Toes. They got a taxi to take them to the hotel, this time Toes and Fin got their own room, the next day they were getting up early because Toes was going shopping with Gregory. They all fall asleep once they hit the beds in their rooms. It was 10 in the morning when Fin's phone went off from a text message from Matt.

"Good Morning, no prob bout the dress." He wrote attaching the song He Loves U Not by Dream to the text message. Fin started to wonder what these songs that Matt kept on sending her. Fin also got a text messaged from Shannon saying that he had took off in the plane, and he should land about noon and be at the hotel about 1ish. He attached the song Together Again by Janet Jackson.

"Get up Toes, Gregory should be over here in an half hour." Fin said getting up from the bed shaking her sister.

"What?" Toe said rubbing her eyes from the sunlight.

"You are going shopping today for your dress." Fin said pulling off the blanket showing that she was butt naked. "AH! Next time warn someone if your going to be naked." Fin said throwing the blankets back on.

"It's a free world, I can do whatever I want." Toes said smiling from laughter. Fin went into the bathroom to get dressed to go with her sister to find a dress.

"I am going to go do lunch with Shan-Shan, I have missed him so much." Fin said.

"Okay, so your not going shopping with us, does Jeff know?" Toes asked.

"No, he is training all day, that is what he said, so I should be able to do the lunch without him knowing." Fin said.

"Okay, Matt should be with Jeff, so you know both their numbers?" Toes said worryingly.

"No, I do not know my boyfriends number much less my friends number, who do you think I am, a 2 year old?" Fin said.

"You should go back to sleep." Toes said putting her perfume on and walking out the door.


	18. Lunch with Shannon and the Ball

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I went back to sleep for an hour when my alarm went off my phone, I got up and unpacked my ball dress that I was going to wear tonight and to the Hall of Fame tomorrow, which I defiantly need to pay Matt and Shannon back for, and pulling out my outfit for Wrestle Mania, even though I wasn't wrestling, I was escorting the Hardy Boys out to the ring in a tag team match. I hung the outfits up on the hangers in the room to make them less winkled. I pulled out my phone and started charging it as I dialed Maddie's number.

"Hey Maddie, I am almost to D.C., you excited to meet your boyfriend?" Fin asked.

"I am so excited, I haven't seen you in like ever. My boyfriend, I can only imagine what I can do to that man."

"Really, I don't need to know this Maddie, even though I would so do this to Jeff though, maybe Shannon as well. Dude, your boyfriend sent me another song this morning."

"What song is it this time?" Maddie asked wondering what it all means as well.

"He Loves U Not by Dream." Fin said.

"I seriously don't know girl, men are weird." Maddie said.

"Your boyfriend pinched in to buy me a dress for the ball tonight."

"He is so sweet, I bet it is hot on you, I saw your diva outfit, you are burning up, and that bikini photo you sent me, you are not that fat if your wearing that stuff." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I guess if Jeff is that far in love with me." Fin said in confidence.

"I am sure he does, well I got to get back to work chica, love you, send me pictures tonight through your phone, and I will have to see the pictures you took with your regular camera." Maddie said.

"Love you too, text me." I said hanging up the phone, and realized that it was 11:30, I grabbed my purse and her cell phone and ran downstairs to find a cab to the airport. I ran into Shannon at the lobby.

"Fin!" Shannon yelled.

"Shan-Shan!" I yelled back jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"I have missed you girl, but it was fun sending those songs back and forth." Shannon said smiling.

"Photo?" I said taking a photo of them with her phone and another one with her regular camera.

"Let me go put the stuff up in my room." Shannon said.

"Let me help you, it will be faster." I said grabbing his suitcase and rolling it towards the elevator.

"You like the dress?"

"Loved it, how'd you know that I liked it?"

"Matt found it, and I owe him for it." Shannon said smiling towards me, I could tell he really has missed me. We walked off the elevator and into his room to set his bags down.

"Talking about Matt, he has been acting weird lately, he has been sending me songs that I don't know why. He already sent me Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira, and today he sent me He Loves U Not by Dream, I have no idea what it means." I said.

"Don't look at me, lets go get lunch." Shannon said making eye contact with me. I couldn't help but to smile because it just felt good to be with him again, he put his arm around me as we walked back to the elevator and went to the restaurant in the hotel.

"How's the tattoo shop doing?" I asked.

"A lot more people are coming in trying to get a tattoo like yours since you told them that you got yours done there." He said giggling and smiling at me.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, it is crazy what people would do. How are you liking the road life?"

"Not that good, I get sick every time I ride the plane." I said taking a drink of my water.

"Where's the boy toy?"

"He's at training, that's what he told me last night." I said as I threw my straw wrapper at him, he threw his back at me. We made small talk throughout lunch, and we finished lunch about 1:30ish, and the ball started at 6 in the banquet room of the hotel.

"I have to go iron my suit for tonight, I wish I could stay more sweetie." Shannon said kissing my forehead.

"I have to go see if my sister's back, and I have to get things ready for the ball." I said kissing him back on the cheek. We walked out of the restaurant after paying the Hardy way (got this from the Hardy Show, Lucas's birthday episode), we put our credit cards in Shannon's hat, and let the waiter pick a card, it was of course my card. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the elevator and climbed into the elevator and rode it up to my floor.

"See you at the ball, what room are you in?"

"1458, pick me about 5:45." I winked and smiled.

"I will, will the other guys be there?" Shannon said holding the door open button.

"They should be, if not, we will meet them down there."

"Okay, I love you Shan-Shan."

"Love you too Fin-Fin." Shannon said finally letting go of the button. I walked down the hallway to my hotel room and walked in to find my sister and Gregory already in the room. I turned around and walked back out not wanting to see that. I walked next door and knocked on Matt's door.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, my sister and Gregory are busy next door. Is Jeff here?"

"No, he is still….um…training." Matt said stuttering to answer.

"What's up with you lately? The songs, and answering me about where Jeff is, anything you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing needs to be told." Matt said.

"I am trusting you Matt, so, you ready for the ball?"

"No, I have to iron my tux." Matt said unfolding the iron board.

"I had lunch with Shannon, he seems psyched to be back."

"Yeah, did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he is going out with Victoria?" Matt said.

"No, he didn't tell me." I said in shock. Gregory walked in and went straight to the bathroom. I stuck my finger in my mouth and gagged myself.

"You serious?" Matt asked, I nodded. I got up and hugged Matt and kissed him on the cheek before I went to head out of the room. I banged on the bathroom door.

"Hey Gregory, the colder the better for that situation." I said as I took off running out of the hotel room, Matt busted out laughing at what I said. I unlocked the hotel room and walked in.

**Their Point of View-**

"Find your dress?" Fin asked trying to laugh.

"Yeah, I think it's cute." Toes said.

"How was the cherry?" Fin said trying not to laugh pulling out her phone to charge it more before the ball. She pulled out her makeup, undergarments for her dress, accessories for the dress, and her smelly stuff.

"What?"

"Does your cherry hurt?"

"You know what just happened?" Toes asked turning red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I walked in and saw you guys and walked out, I went and talked to Matt."

"What Matt have to say?"

"Apparently, Shannon is going out with Victoria, hints the reason why she hates me." Fin said. Toes looked at her watch, and back up at her sister.

"Time to get ready, go get in the shower." Toes said.

"You're the sticky one, you go first." Fin said laughing.

"Okay, I will go first." Toes said getting up grabbing her undergarments. Fin pulled out her cell phone and texted Shannon.

"R u really goin out w/ Victoria?" She wrote sending it to Shannon. Fin thought to herself 'Maybe that is why Matt is acting weird with the songs, he knew how we sent songs back and forth." Shannon wrote back to Fin, Fin nervously opened it.

"Yea, but I still luv u, I want 2 still dance wit u 2nite." Shannon said. Fin felt her heart skip a beat, was she really that in love with him where it caused her to skip a heart beat. Toes walked out in her robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"What's up Fin?" Toes asked putting her dirty clothes in her suitcase.

"Shannon is going out with Victoria." Fin said almost feeling like crying.

"Why should you care, your going out with Jeff." Toes said comforting her sister.

"Your right, let me go get showered and get into the dress. Maddie want photos sent to her cell phone." Fin said grabbing her undergarments and went to shower. She walked out wrapped up in her towel to see Jeff on her bed. "What are you doing here?" Fin asked.

"Toes let me in, I wanted to give you this before tonight, thought it would go great with your dress." Jeff said handing her a box. Fin opened it, it was a blue pearl necklace.

"Thank you baby!" Fin said hugging him without letting her towel slip.

"Let me leave to go get dressed for the event." Jeff said.

"You do that rainbow hair dude." Toes said.

"Love you Jumper." Fin said.

"Love you Fin." Jeff said leaving the room with a giant smile on his face. Fin and Toes got dressed into their dresses.

"You look fantastic, Matt and Shannon was right, you look awesome in baby blue." Toes said.

"You look great in that light green dress, it brings out your rosy lips." Fin said. Fin and Toes took pictures with the regular camera and took pictures with the camera phone to send to Maddie. They did their make up, did the accessory thing, and put on the smelly stuff, and of course the glitter. At 5:45 a knock came from the door. "You get it." Fin said.

"Why?"

"It's Shannon, it might be with Victoria." Fin said.

"Fine." Toes said answering the door, it was Shannon with Victoria.

"Hey Toes long time no see or talk." Shannon said hugging Toes and kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on in" Toes said.

"Fin, you look amazing, get up and twirl for me." Shannon said grabbing her hand and twirled about. "Sexy lady, photo." Shannon said. They both pulled out their camera phones and took photos. Toes took photos with the real camera, Victoria was the stick in the mud, she hated that Shannon was hanging all over Fin. The Hardy's and Gregory showed up and all went down to the banquet room. Fin and Toes got to meet the legend show stopper HBK Shawn Michaels. They had a lovely dinner, then the music cranked up as they went out on the dance floor and broke it down. Fin and Toes made their way around the dance floor taking pictures with random wrestlers, with Big Show all you got was like his stomach or chest since he was so much taller, he squatted down and did a photo. They got a photo with pretty much everyone at least twice, but with HBK they got like 5 since he loved them. Vince McMahon walked up on stage as the music stopped and played his theme. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at him.

"Okay, everyone I will like to introduce the lovely new entertainment to the industry. Jennifer Bella and Christina Lee, will you please come up here." Vince said into the microphone. Fin and Toes walked up to the stage, HBK ran over and grabbed their hand and held them until the finished climbing up the stairs, what a gentleman. "Introduce yourselves." Vince said handing the microphone to Toes.

"Hi, I am Jennifer Bella, I am 27. I am sure most of you saw us making our way around the dancing floor taking pictures with you, except you Big Show, we can't get you in the shot." Toes said. Big Show walked forward, Toes squatted down and snapped a photo that way, and Fin followed. The whole crowd laughed at them, "Thanks Big Show, but anyways, I am enjoying every minute of the traveling, seeing new places, meeting all these new people which I realize is one big family, we are really tight backstage. The most fun is on the airplanes, I got to draw on so many people, especially sister." Toes said smiling at her sister. Fin grabbed the microphone and gave her sister an evil glare.

"You see, I get sick on planes so I fall asleep, I have an reason. I am going to stay up on the next flight to pay back everyone. Anyway, I am Christina Lee, I am 25. I am enjoying the travel besides being away from my best friends, especially my best friend forever in D.C., I finally get to see her after Wrestle Mania. I love that I can talk to any of you with my problems, and will help me no matter what it is like a giant family, you will adopt me in like your own, and I really miss having parents of my own, it just means so much to me." Fin said having tears coming to her eyes. Fin handed the microphone to Toes and went down the stairs.

"I better see all of you at the Hall of Fame tomorrow." Vince said as the music started again, it being the song Smile by Lonestar. Fin wiped her eyes, and sat down in her seat going through the photos on her camera and on her phone, which just made her want to cry, all the fun times she had with Shannon and Jeff. HBK came over and asked her to dance.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Thanks for asking me to dance." I said.

"You seem like you need to talk my little star." He said trying to cheer me up, pulling me closer and resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's a long story."

"Then let's go out side after this song and talk okay?" Shawn said. They slowed danced, but was interrupted by Shannon.

"I thought you had Victoria?" I asked.

"She left, she was tired."

"So that would let you cheat?"

"I am not cheating unless we kiss or make love." Shannon said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, I put my head on his shoulder, and I could feel Jeff's eyes burning into my head. The finished song, and Shawn came over and dragged me out of the room to the pool area. I sat down on the lawn chair, he pulled up a lawn chair next to me.

"You look nice tonight, you know that?"

"That's what I have been told." I said rolling my eyes.

"Does it involve Shannon?"

"Yes."

"And Jeff?" Shawn asked happy that he knows exactly what's wrong.

"Yeah, you nailed it."

"Let me guess, your going out with Jeff, Shannon loved you before you started going out with Jeff. You decided to go with Jeff, now Shannon is going out with someone, you are double thinking you and Jeff?" Shawn said nailing it on the head.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your eyes said it all. And the parent thing up on stage just added to the mix, the song Smile probably has a past as well. That, I don't know by just looking in your eyes. But watching you and Shannon tonight, and I saw you two in the restaurant, you two are in love. I haven't seen you and Jeff, but even though Shannon is with Victoria, he still cares for you." Shawn said lifting my chin.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, listen to me, I am a father myself, I know what is best for my kids, you are now my kid." Shawn said hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Let's go back to the party." I said. Shawn helped me up by my hand and held onto it, guided me into the banquet room and handed me off to Jeff. Shawn hugged me before he left.

"If you need anything, my number is in your purse." Shawn said as he slipped a paper into her purse.

"Okay, thank you Shawn." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"I am better, let's dance." I said. Jeff led me to the dance floor, we danced all the way through the night.


	19. Hall of Fame and Denny's

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Day of Wrestle Mania and Hall of Fame- Their Point of View-**

Hall of Fame was pretty boring, it was cool seeing it life because afterwards you could meet the legends that got inducted. We got to sit next to the Hardy's, Gregory, Shannon, Victoria, John Cena, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels and his wife. We were making each other laugh, and have a blast during the ceremony, which made it go so much faster. After the Hall of Fame, they couldn't handle being in those dresses anymore. They had to be in at the arena in an hour for head count. Fin and Toes went up to their hotel room and grabbed their outfits, and was off to the arena. Fin was lucky that the Hardy's match was first so she was done with her work. Before that match she got a text from Matt with a song attached, this time it was Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Fin thought to herself 'I guess it was about Shannon and Victoria.' Fin forgot about it and worried about Wrestle Mania even though she wasn't doing much. The Hardy's won their match, they said it was because of Fin, but she doubted it. Toes escorted Gregory out to his match, he won his match as well. We went back to the hotel and slept before their flight the next day, it was a busy last couple of days and nice to actually able to lounge.

"You want to go to the pool and relax?" Toes asked.

"Not really, I just want to sleep." Fin said as she fell asleep, followed by Toes. The next morning they woke up at 9 in the morning to catch their flight to D.C. show the next day.

"Fin, time to go." Toes said shaking Fin. Fin woke up, they packed everything, Gregory and the Hardy's flew out last night, Shannon, Maria and Michelle were flying out today though. They checked out, Shannon was in front of them in line, he waited for us to get a taxi together.

"I get sick on flights, may I lay on you?" Fin asked Shannon.

"No problem, I would love to." Shannon said smiling at Fin and patting her leg.

"I am tired of your love fest, why don't you two just bang each other and get it done with?" Toes asked.

"Because I am not as easy as an over easy egg like you." Fin said jokingly. They arrive at the airport a merely ½ hour before their flight left, luckily they made it just in time to board. Shannon traded seats with Toes to comfort Fin, Shannon lifted up the arm seat, wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They landed in D.C., Fin knew that Maddie was going to be at the airport to pick them up. They walked through the security point to find Maddie standing there holding a sign.

"Maddie!" Fin yelled running up to her long time friend and hugged her.

"Fin, I have missed you so much! Where's Matt?"

"He landed last night, this is Shannon." Fin said winking.

"Nice to meet Shannon, I have heard so much about you and pictures of you." Maddie said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Maddie, we finally meet, she doesn't stop talking about you." Shannon said smiling.

"Toes!" Maddie said pulling Toes into a hug.

"I've missed you as well." Toes said.

"Let's go get your suitcases from baggage claim." Maddie said as we walked out to the baggage claim.

"Hey Maria, Michelle" Toes said.

"Hey Girls, and Shannon." Maria said hugging Fin, Toes and Shannon.

"I would like to introduce you to my best friend Maddie." Fin said.

"Maddie!" Maria screamed and hugged here. Michelle made her way around them and even hugged Maddie. They picked up their bags and Maddie drove them to their hotel.

"You want to come up and see your lover boy?" Fin asked Maddie.

"Duh!" Maddie said climbing out of the parked car. Maddie helped us carry our bags to the front desk. They check into the hotel, Shannon was in the room next to them, and they were hoping the Hardy's was in the other room. They climbed into the elevator to go up to the room, and as they reached the floor Matt and Jeff were just going to get on the elevator.

"Hey boys, Matt let me have the privilege to introduce to you to your girlfriend and my best friend, and I will kill you if you hurt her, Maddie." Fin said stepping of the elevator to show her friend Maddie that was standing behind her, Shannon was holding the door open button.

"Maddie!" Matt screamed as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Let me help you with those bags." Jeff said grabbing the bag from Maddie and walked with Fin down the hallway. Shannon and Toes got off, Toes was assuming Gregory was in their room, Maddie and Matt came down a few moments later. Everybody seemed to gather in Fin's and Toe's room for some odd reason.

"So, am I going backstage tomorrow night?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"Yes, Vince agreed to it." Fin said climbing onto the bed and sat Indian style.

"You talked to Vince about it?" Jeff said climbing up next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I had a meeting with him, and asked him about it." Fin said.

"I have to see the photos of you guys so far." Maddie said.

"I have some on my camera, and some interesting ones from that truth and dare session." Matt said.

"You weren't there when we played." Toes said wrapped in Gregory's arms.

"You guys played truth or dare?" Shannon asked sitting on the chair at the table.

"Yeah, in the hot tub with Hunter and Stephanie." Fin said.

"I was up in the room with a perfect view of the hot tub, I took some good ones." Matt said smiling.

"I hate you." Toes said nodding her head.

"You know you love me." Matt said laughing.

"I do." Maddie said kissing his cheek.

"Let me pull out the camera, and my phone to show those pictures." Matt said as Fin and Toes pulled out their digital cameras and phones as well.

"I have a couple pictures as well." Shannon said pulling out his phone.

"I think we all have photos." Jeff said as him and Gregory as well pulled out their phones each one going up to Maddie and showing her the pictures.

"You guys have SO much fun." Maddie said flipping through the pictures on Toes camera.

"Maybe you will soon go on tour with us?" Matt said kissing her head.

"Yeah, when I get out of law school." Maddie said.

"Or, I can pay for it?" Matt said smiling.

"You guy's want to do dinner?" Shannon asked.

"Is Victoria coming?" Fin asked rudely.

"No, she is flying in tomorrow." Shannon said.

"I want a photo of all of us." Maddie said. Gregory walked outside and found Shawn Michaels walking down the hall.

"Hey Shawn, can you come and take a photo of us?" Gregory yelled down the hall.

"Sure." Shawn said walking down the hall and into the room.

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Fin asked hugging him.

"I'm fine, you feeling better?" Shawn asked looking at Jeff and Shannon.

"Yeah, I would like to introduce you to my best friend Maddie." Fin said as Shawn shook her hand, Maddie screamed in excitement.

"Your so cute." Shawn said ruffling her hair, everyone handed Shawn a camera, and others handed him camera phone, he had like 8 cameras because one per person and Maddie wanted it on her cell phone as well to send her mom, and she can send it to the rest of us. We grouped together, Fin, Toes and Maddie squatted down, Toes was in the middle doing the hush symbol, Maddie and Fin were doing the peace symbol, Jeff was doing his gun symbol, Matt was doing his V1 symbol and Gregory and Shannon posed normally, except their mouths being open.

"Thanks for taking the photos." Fin said.

"I want a photo with you." Maddie said. Fin grabbed the camera from Maddie and took the photos. "Now, photos of you two." Maddie said stealing the cameras and took photos of Fin and Shawn.

"See you later Shawn." Fin said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, love you, you know my number." Shawn said leaving the room.

"Dinner?" Matt asked.

"Okay, we will have to take two cars, I am not going to be able to hold everyone in my car." Maddie said.

"Okay, I have a rental car." Matt said.

"Okay, why don't Matt, Gregory and Toes go in Matt's car, and Jeff, Fin, Maddie and I go in Maddie's car." Shannon suggested.

"Why don't Gregory, Jeff and Matt go in their rental car, and we can go in Maddie's car?" Fin suggested.

"We can do that, where you guy's want to go?" Maddie asked.

"Is there a Denny's?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you want to follow me?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Matt said as they walked out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Fans, why are they here already?" Fin asked.

"People are like stalkers, they know when people arrive some how." Jeff said staring at the crowd standing next to the sliding door. Shannon went up to the front desk and asked if there was another way out, there wasn't.

"Everyone just put their hoods on and run for it, unless you want to sign a few, Maddie especially you, because we don't know if there is any tabloids out here and we don't want you in the spotlight right now." Fin said.

"What does that mean?" Maddie asked.

"They don't know who you are, the WWE is going to be questioned about you is all I mean." Fin said. They all zipped up the jackets and threw on their hoods, luckily Fin was a security officer at one time. They walked out the sliding door, and the fans were mobbing over us, the security pushed the fans back as best as possible. They ran through the parking as fast as possible and jumping into the cars. Matt followed Maddie to the nearest Denny's, Matt parked next to Maddie.

"That is a sweet ass rental car." Shannon said.

"Yeah, just like the one the girls damaged in front of my house." Jeff said teasingly as he grabbed Fin's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What is he talking about?" Maddie asked as Matt did the same.

"Fin didn't tell you the story?" Gregory asked.

"No, she must of left those details out, I thought she just went to the tattoo parlor of Shannon's and met you guys." Maddie said as they sat down at a table for 8.

"No, what happened was Toes and I wanted a picture with Jeff's mailbox, we found it, climbed out to take a picture, I locked the keys in the car, the battery died and the gas went out, and come to find out the gas tank was cracked, and a rock was stuck in the crack." Fin explained.

"Now the car is in the shop in North Carolina, which it is done by now, but Shannon returned it." Jeff said.

"You guys are idiots." Maddie said looking at her friends that were sitting next to her.

"You are too, we have stories about you, one about your butt not being moist…." Toes said bluntly.

"What?" Gregory asked confused

"Don't tell the story, please not here." Maddie said embarrassed.

"No, do tell." Matt said interested in this story.

"Well, when we were younger, Maddie was staying the night at our house along with our other friend, we were all watching a movie while our dad was asleep. She walked out of the bathroom just in her underwear saying her butt wasn't moist. She was jumping around the dining room and living room giving herself a wedgies to make it moist, as she did so she made a big ass hole in her underwear, it made that huge rip noise, that was the biggest hole I have ever seen." Fin said telling the story.

"Okay, that is stupidity, but it was damn hilarious." Shannon said crying from laughter. Maddie was red from embarrassment, and her head was in her hands.

"Hey, we told an embarrassing story about us, we got to tell you one of yours." Toes said.

"Yeah, it is not as bad as the time when I set the acres of trees in my backyard on fire." Matt said.

"True." Maddie said looking up smiling at Matt who was biting his lip from laughing. They sat there eating and telling stories from when they younger.


	20. Jock Itch

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

* * *

"I have to go to the store to buy some things." Toes said.

"Okay, there is a Rite Aide down the street." Maddie said.

"Alright, you want to walk there?" Matt said.

"Yeah, that is if you want to walk." Fin said. After eating at Denny's, once again they did the credit card in the hat game, this time it was Gregory's card. We each thanked him and walked outside to wait for him, he walked out and grabbed Toes hand.

"Ready to go to Rite Aide?" Shannon asked.

"Let's get moving." Maddie said as her and Matt led us in the direction to Rite Aide. We walked into the Rite Aide, everyone that they walked by stopped and stared.

"Everyone has like a staring problem today." Shannon said under his breath loud enough just for them to hear. Jeff grabbed a basket, he was just grabbing snacks and drinks to keep in the hotel room for the next day.

"Can you guy's hold this for a moment, I have to use the bathroom?" Jeff asked handing the basket to Fin and Toes.

"Sure." Fin asked smiling because she know what to do. They waited until Jeff entered the rest room, and ran up to the rest and told them their plan. Toes grabbed a bottle of Jock Itch cream, and they stuck it at the bottom of the basket underneath all the crap he was buying. Matt, Gregory, Shannon and Maddie were laughing as Jeff walked out of the bathroom.

"Sh…he is coming." Toes said doing her hush symbol.

"What's going guys?" Jeff said walking up to them and grabbing his basket from Fin.

"Nothing, Toes is just practicing her symbol, she wanted to know what was cuter." Fin said swallowing the laughter ball.

"Oh, what is the difference?" Jeff asked.

"The first one she moves, the second one she doesn't what do you like?" Fin asked as Toes demonstrated, Matt, Gregory, Shannon and Maddie left the aisle.

"The first one defiantly." Jeff said. Toes stood up from her position, and went and grabbed her feminine products

"Everybody ready to leave?" Shannon said coughing trying to laugh.

"Yeah, let's roll." Matt said. They walked up to the counter, there was this really young cute female working one lane and an old guy working the other. Jeff went towards the young female as Toes went to the old guy to purchase their items. Toes sat in the aisle watching Jeff put stuff up on the belt that led up to the female, everybody stood back and watched him pick the things up from his basket. Jeff reached into his basket, picked up the cream without looking down at it because he was focused on the female mainly, Fin didn't care at the time because she was watching the prank fall through. He set it down, gave it a double take and picked it back up.

"JOCK ITCH?!" He yelled in question as he looked back at all of us, we busted out laughing, Fin and Maddie fell to their knees laughing, Shannon, Matt and Gregory was crying from laughter as Toes was gone from the store laughing so hard at him. "I don't need Jock Itch cream." Jeff said quietly.

"Sir, would you like to purchase this?" The lady behind the counter asked holding up the cream.

"No ma'am." Jeff said turning bright red from embarrassment. Shannon and Matt helped up Fin and Maddie and they stumbled outside laughing at Jeff.

"That was mean." The older guy said. Jeff walked outside and looked at his friends.

"I hate you guys." Jeff said.

"No you don't." Fin said kissing him intensely on the lips.

"It was pretty damn hilarious." Matt said still crying from laughter.

"It was funny, but embarrassing." Jeff said shaking his head. They walked back to the car that was parked at Denny's, that walked calmed them down some.

"You know, that will never be forgotten, you will be teased forever about that Jeff." Gregory said.

"I know, who's idea was it?" Jeff asked.

"Ours." Fin said pointing to her and her sister as she snuggled closer to Jeff for the warmth of his jacket.

"Payback is a bitch sweetie." Jeff said kissing her forehead.

"That was the chance worth taking." Fin said as they reached their cars and climbed in, and back to the hotel it was, by this time the fans were gone.

"Are you coming up?" Shannon asked Maddie.

"No, I have to be home by midnight, parent's rule, and I am already going to be late." Maddie said looking at the clock, it being 11:30 since they took the long way to the hotel.

"Alright, call me or text me to let me know that you made it home safely okay, and I will call you tomorrow for sure to let you know when to show up at the arena okay?" Fin asked.

"I thought I was picking you guys up here since you don't have a ride?" Maddie asked.

"You can do that, call you in the morning, you just go get some rest, because I think that Matt has big plans for you tomorrow." Fin said.

"Will do, love you chica."

"Love you too mamacieta." Fin said shutting the door and blowing her a kiss. They walked over to the elevator and rode it up to their room. Shannon walked them down to the room, even though his room was next door, he made sure they got in safely and no fans would get them.

"Thanks Shannon, love you." Fin said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek even though she really wanted to kiss him on the lips.

"No problem, let me know tomorrow when Maddie gets here so I know when to have my stuff ready. Love you too, night Toes." Shannon said as he turned to walk to his room.

"Night Shannon." Toes said smiling. Fin shut the door once she saw him walk into his and close it.

"I don't get why he is going out with Victoria, he knows how much I hate her." Fin said plopping down on her bed.

"That's why he is doing it, it is to get under your skin, he misses you, and loves you, he wants you Fin, why don't you just dump Jeff." Toes said getting in her pajamas.

"No, Jeff is the best thing that happened to me, he treats me right, he respects me, listens to me, honest to me, and totally is what I want in a guy. I am not going to dump him because my best guy friend is going out with someone I don't like." Fin said.

"Float your boat, Good night sis." Toes said climbing into bed and falling asleep. Fin stayed up texting Matt and Maddie mainly. Matt texted her first sending her one more song.

"This is the last song Im goin 2 send u, if u don't understand by now, srry." Matt wrote as he attached the song Confessions II by Usher. That totally threw her out of the loop, Maddie wrote her after that.

"Kno wat u mean bout Shannon & Jeff, like Shan more. Driving, txt when get home." Maddie wrote. After that she got a text message from Shannon with a song attached to it. The song was Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

"I missed u deeply, I missed memories like 2nite." Shannon wrote.

"I missed them 2 Shan-Shan." I wrote sending him the text with the photo that they took the first time they met when the car broke down in North Carolina. Fin set her phone on the nightstand and left it charging all night until the alarm went off the next morning. Fin unplugged her phone and shut off the alarm.


	21. Cafeteria

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

* * *

"Toes, get up, we have to get ready for the show tonight." Fin said.

"Okay, you go ahead and take a shower, and I will pack my bag." Toes said.

"We aren't leaving for tomorrow, don't worry about it until tomorrow before our flight." Fin said grabbing her outfit for the day.

"True, just go take your shower, and I will start packing our bag for the locker room." Toes said standing up. Fin texted Shannon and told them that they were up, and Maddie to tell them that they will be ready about 1ish since the show was starting at 5, and the arena was an half hour away, plus they wanted to do lunch probably. Fin got into the shower, Toes finished packing their things, so Toes hid around the corner between the bed and the wall waiting for Fin to walk out. Fin opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to head to her bed, as she walked around the corner Toes jumped out from between the bed and the wall.

"Boo!" Toes yelled. Fin dropped her clothes as she screamed in Toes face.

"You jerk!" Fin said pushing her sister.

"It was pretty worth it though." Toes said as she grabbed her own clothes and went to take a shower. As she was in the shower someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fin asked.

"It's Jeff." Jeff said from the other side of the door. Fin opened the door with her hair wrapped up in a white towel.

"Good morning sweetie." Fin said as she kissed him.

"Good morning, is everything okay? I heard a scream." Jeff said concerned.

"Yeah, Toes just jumped out and scared me. We are looking at heading out at about 1ish if you and Matt want to follow us over to catch lunch and head to the arena." Fin said walking back into the room followed by Jeff closing the door.

"Okay, Matt is down in the gym right now trying to work out before the show tonight." Jeff said.

"Oh, I will just text him and tell him to get his booty up here and shower." Fin said grabbing her phone. Jeff sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into him, she laid her head on his chest, she just felt comfortable there.

"You wrestling tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I think so, I am not sure." Fin said not exactly sure what was on the schedule, she knew that she was supposed to be on the same schedule as Jeff since she would escort Jeff until she made it up to the diva level, she is almost there since her and her sister are now doing tag matches.

"You should have a match since you and your sister are already doing tag matches with the girls." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but I don't know." Fin said lifting her feet up on the bed, bending them at the knee, taking her hair out of the towel and lying her head on Jeff's lap.

"You will soon have a match honey, they already have an entrance for you, soon you will be wrestling." Jeff said running his hands through her hair. The bathroom door opened and Toes walked out in her undergarments and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Oh shit!" Toes screamed as she jumped back into the bathroom. Fin and Jeff laughed at Toes, few moments later Toes walked out fully dressed.

"Nice batman underwear." Jeff said having to look away from Toes.

"Shut up, I didn't know you were here." Toes said throwing her clothes into the suitcase.

"Well, I got to go shower up and get ready before it is time to leave." Jeff said helping Fin sit up.

"Ok, love you baby." Fin said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck as it intensified.

"Get a room you two." Toes said throwing Fin's wet towel that was on the floor at them.

"We do have a room." Fin said breaking the kiss and looking around the room they were in.

"You just happen to be in it." Jeff said smiling and stood up from the bed.

"Ha ha guys." Toes said. Fin stood up and walked Jeff out the door.

"See you soon." Fin said kissing him again.

"Love you." Jeff said as he walked down the hallway. Fin walked back into the room and put her deodorant and perfume on as she threw it into the bag that they were taking to the arena.

"Jeff has been acting weird lately." Toes said observationally.

"Not really." Fin said not noticing that he might be acting kind of different.

"Whatever sis." Toes said walking into the bathroom and blow drying her hair. The hotel room phone rang, Fin picked it up.

"Hello?" Fin asked.

"Hey Fin, it's Shannon. I will be over soon, just warning you because I don't want to walk in when people are nude."

"It's cool we are fully dressed now, but we are still getting ready over here." Fin said warningly as Toes walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth with a question look on her face. Fin mouthed the word 'Shannon' to her sister.

"Okay on the way over." Shannon said hanging up, Fin pulled out her phone and texted Matt to get out of the gym and shower before 1 since that was when Maddie was going to show up. Fin walked into the bathroom blow drying her own hair when Toes let Shannon into the room.

"Hey girls, what's happening?" Shannon said with his hair already in a Mohawk, Fin and Toes have never seen him with the Mohawk yet, Fin found it quite hot on him. Fin finished brushing her hair through and curling her hairs to perfection, she sprayed it with hairspray.

"Nothing much, what's with the Mohawk?" Toes asked throwing her hairbrush into the bag.

"It is for my character, I don't trust the hairdressers that the WWE has." Shannon said.

"We don't go to the hairdressers." Fin tried say while she was brushing her teeth and throwing her hairbrush into the bag as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're the Prince of Punk." Toes said adjusting her outfit before putting on her socks and shoes. Fin walked back into the room wiping her mouth.

"Yep, the Prince of Punk returns tonight being escorted by Victoria." Shannon said as Fin snickered softly.

"I got to get a photo of you with your Mohawk." Toes said pulling out her phone and her digital camera. She took one with both camera, each one he posed differently.

"Talking about pictures, we got to retake the one you sent me last night, I look bad in that one because my hair was down." Shannon said as Fin and Shannon both pulled out their phones.

"How about this one?" Fin asked.

"That's better, now with your digital camera." Shannon said. Fin pulled hers out and had Toes take the picture, then we took ones of us three before Maddie called saying she was there and was coming up to the room.

"We ready to go?" Fin asked as she grabbed her purse and the bag that they were taking to the arena.

"Yep." Toes said grabbing a water bottle for her and her sister.

"Let's hit the road." Shannon said letting Fin and Toes lead him out of the room. They met Maddie in the hallway.

"Hey chica, looking sexy." Maddie said hugging Fin.

"Hey mamacieta, you are all WWE decked out today. Your not wearing anything with Matt on it, that is going to change." Fin said nodding her head at her best friend. Maddie hugged Toes and Shannon.

"What's with the Mohawk, is it for your character?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Shannon answered sheepish.

"Like nobody isn't going to recognize you with that Mohawk." Toes said jokingly. They knocked on the Hardy's room, Matt answered and welcomed them in.

"Baby, your not wearing anything with me on it." Matt said to Maddie.

"I know, they already told me out in the hallway." Maddie said kissing Matt.

"Put this on." Matt said handing her a t-shirt for her to put on, which she of course did. Fin sat on Jeff's lap this time without argument since Jeff was ready to go and he was napping in his chair, what other way to wake him up.

"What?" Jeff said opening his eyes to see Fin.

"Good morning." Fin said kissing him.

"Alright we ready to go?" Gregory asked.

"Yep, let's get going, hitting lunch on the way?" Matt asked.

"Up to you, or we can hit the cafeteria at the arena." Jeff said.

"True, Maddie what's good around here?" Fin asked.

"We are fat asses out here, we mainly have drive thru's and Denny's." Maddie said holding Matt's hands that were wrapped around her.

"Cafeteria?" Toes asked.

"Fine with me, everyone that agrees say…" Fin said, every said aye(sp?) in response. They made their way down the elevator to the lobby, and out through the crowds of fans, even though the Mohawk was hard to hide from them. We piled into the cars and followed each other to the arena, and parked behind the building.

"I never knew that this is where the celebrity's park." Maddie said.

"This is just for this once mamacieta, you're a celebrity for this one night." Fin said hugging her best friend as they climbed out of the car, and grabbed their gear. Fin tossed Maddie her backstage pass and smiled.

"This is for me?" Maddie asked putting it on.

"Yes, keep it on at all times to get through security, if they give you problem just mention the name Caylee or Christina and they should let you in." Fin explained to her. They walked into the back door and were off to the locker rooms to set their stuff down. They met back up and went to the cafeteria to have lunch. They were sitting at the table have a grand time, laughing, smiling, and be themselves without trouble. Shawn Michaels walked in, and saw Fin sitting at the table. Shawn nodded his cowboy hat in her direction and continued walking, Fin smiled at the cuteness of Shawn.

"Excuse me for a moment." Fin said getting up from the table to go talk to Shawn.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked over to the table that Shawn was sitting at and stood there until he looked up at me.

"Hey there Christina, or should I say Caylee." Shawn said giving me his little boy smile.

"Hey Shawn, may I sit here?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable." Shawn said as he stood up until I sat, what a gentleman.

"You know how said if I ever need to talk, I can talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Shawn said leaning on the table interested in what was going on.

"You know how I am going out with Jeff, but yet Shannon has feelings for me, now he is going out with Victoria and I am jealous or what not?"

"Yeah, it is pretty fresh in my mind." Shawn said taking off his cowboy hat and running his hands through his dirty blonde hair and putting his back on.

"Well, lately Matt has been sending me songs through text messages about people breaking up, or not loving them anymore, or stuff like that. Last night he sent me Confessions Part II by Usher, he said that was the last song, and if I didn't understand what he was talking about by now, it wasn't worth it."

"Do you think he has been trying to send it to your friend Maddie?" He asked pointing over at Maddie. I turned around and saw how happy Matt and Maddie were together.

"I doubt it, they seem happy, I doubt he would ever cheat on her, if he does I would have to hurt him."

"Me too, if anybody hurt you or anybody that is that important to you." Shawn said taking a bite of the roll on his plate.

"Do you know anything about these songs?" I asked.

"No idea, I hardly talk to the Hardy's or Shannon for that matter, I may talk to Gregory like once in a blue moon, I am mainly on Raw. I am just working on Smackdown and ECW for management reasons."

"Okay, thank you Shawn. Love you." I said kissing him on the cheek as he stood up as I got up from the table.

"Love you too. Be safe, or I will have to kick some ass or punish you." Shawn said as he hugged me and kissed me back on the cheek. I walked back to the table and sat down with the group, I looked back over at Shawn and smiled.

**Their Point of View-**

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, just needed to ask him something." Fin answered honestly looking at her clock.

"Boy doesn't the time past while your having fun, huh?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, it is now 3. It seems like we just got here like 5 minutes ago." Fin said sighing out a breath.

"Well, I am off to find Victoria, nice hanging with you guys and nice meeting you Maddie." Shannon said getting up from the table.

"Nice meeting you too." Maddie said as Shannon made his way around the table giving out hugs and kisses, mainly kisses on Fin's, Toe's and Maddie's cheek.

"Make sure you get my number from Fin before we leave Maddie, I would love to talk to you and get dirty little secrets about those two." Shannon said smiling as he was getting ready to leave.

"Will do." Maddie said.

"Love you Shannon." Fin said, Jeff didn't like that one bit.

"Love you too." Shannon said as he walked out of the cafeteria. A tech guy walked into the room with the headset on and speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Found them." He said into it.

"Hey what's going on dude?" Gregory asked.

"Jeff, you and Matt have a tag match tonight, first match. Gregory, you don't have a match tonight so if you want to leave, you are welcome to. Christina and Jennifer you two have solo matches, mainly just against Michelle and Maria. Christina your against Michelle, and Jennifer your against Maria." The tech said taking a breath from saying all that.

"Alright, thanks for the warning." Toes said.

"Jeff and Matt if you want to go warm up for your match since it's the first ones, Christina and Jennifer, your twos are the last two of the night." The tech guy said leaving the cafeteria.

"I guess we should be heading to the locker rooms." Gregory said as we all stood up at different times. Fin, Toes and Maddie left the guys at the Men's locker room, as they headed towards the Woman's locker room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Matt something, he told me to remind him to tell me something today. Fin will you take back there so I don't get lost." Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I will see you in the locker room." Fin told her sister.

"What's your combo?" Toes asked.

"Your getting dressed now?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I have to shower again, get dressed, you know how those undergarments are, and makeup and hair styling takes." Toes explained.

"Fine, it's…" Fin leaned in closer to Toes so she can whisper it, "36-8-5" Fin said as she leaned back up and led Maddie away.

* * *


	22. Payback

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

"I wonder what he wanted me to remind him to do something." Maddie said trying to talk it out.

"You are going to like it." I said in confidence.

"How you know?"

"Trust me, would I lie to you?"

"Yes, that one time you told me it was snowing where you lived, and I believed you, but it wasn't." Maddie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Once, but whatever, you'll see." I said as they saw the door open, I did the hush symbol so the guys wouldn't hear them coming up to listen to the conversation. We squatted down beside the open door so they wouldn't hear us nor know that we weren't outside the door listening to their conversation.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you." Matt said, I could tell by the voice.

"What's up bro?" Jeff asked.

"I am going to go take a shower." Gregory said as he started the shower.

"Alright Gregory, take a while." Jeff said.

"Couple of weeks ago, you wrote me a text message, and I am wondering if it is true." Matt said.

"What'd it say?" Jeff asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't have it any more sent I had empty my text messages since then, wait I locked it. You wrote: 'She isn't here, she isn't my keeper, she die and I wouldn't care. I am only wit her bcuz I don't want her 2 b with Shannon.' You were at the club with Gregory, I was getting on a plane with Fin and Toes, you were going to take a girl home since I know that you haven't gotten any from her." Matt said.

"Part of it is true, I am only with her because I don't want her to be with Shannon, I think that she is too good for him, that is true, that other part isn't. I do care about her, more than she probably thinks, I know that she is attracted to Shannon, I don't him to ruin this." Jeff said.

"But you aren't her keeper, you are fooling her. She thinks that you love her, and you really don't. Sometimes, I just don't know you, it is stuff like this that gets me confused. Does Shannon know that your doing this?" Matt asked getting angry.

"No, I have done this to him before." Jeff said, I couldn't take it anymore, tears were already coming down my cheek. I stood up and hit the wall as I took off running. Maddie ran after me to try and comfort me.

"Why? Why does he have to do this to me?" I asked Maddie.

"I don't know, maybe that's why Matt was sending you those songs to try and warn you and hope that you will call it off before you found out the hard way." Maddie said sitting on the ground next to me and rubbing my back.

"I could have been with Shannon this whole time, how could I have been fooled like that?" I said tears rolling out of my eyes more, Maddie pulled my head on her shoulder.

"Why don't we do a little payback?" Maddie asked.

"Like what?" I said wiping away tears.

"What time is it?"

"It's only 3:45."

"We have time, come on." Maddie said standing up and helping me to my feet.

"Where we going?"

"You told me on the way to the Men's locker room that Shawn is working on Smackdown and ECW for management?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's talk to him, I got a perfect idea. You want to be with Shannon right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said as Maddie stopped me and faced me, eye and eye.

"You love him, we are not going to do this plan if you do not want to be with him."

"Alright, I love him, and I want to go out with him, but he is with Victoria."

"Not for long." Maddie said laughing, I laughed at her laughed and sniffed. I wiped my eyes, as we walked to the management office with Maddies arm wrapped around me for comfort. Maddie knocked on the door, Shawn opened the door to see me standing there with puffy red eyes, tears still slowly rolling down and my nose a little red from wiping it with a tissue that Maddie had in her purse. Shawn hugged me instantly and pulled us both in because he didn't want anybody seeing me like that.

"What's going on here?" Shawn asked Maddie. Maddie told Shawn everything that Matt and Jeff said in the locker room, and how they eavesdropped.

"That is why he was sending me those songs, only if I have put 2 and 2 together." I said shaking my head as the tears rolled more.

"Does he know that you know?" Shawn asked.

"No, not yet." Maddie said smiling evilly.

"What is up with that grin?" Shawn said kind of excited because he knew a plan was in her head. Maddie explained her plan, and knowing that Shannon was going against someone at the second match, Shawn talked into the walkie talkie and told them the change of events, Shannon was going to go on first instead the second match.

"Here is the CD, go give it to the audio people, you know where they are at right Fin?" Shawn asked hugging me.

"I am fine, I will be fine, will I be able to do this at the next show, I know an awesome song." I said smiling for once in a while.

"We will plan it in." Shawn said kissing my forehead. Maddie and I headed out of the room kind of happy that Shawn agreed with us, even after he called Vince, Vince even agreed, but both of them are like my fathers now.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to pull this off?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, if I know him, he wouldn't resist." I said.

"That's what you told me, that is why I thought of this." Maddie said putting her arm around me again to support me. We walked to the audio place and walked in and talked to the head guy.

"Do you have the CD?" He asked.

"Yep, track number 3, on my cue?" I asked.

"Yep, just point to us at the screen, we will hit it." He said winking at us.

"Thanks sir." I said as we walked out of the room, on the way to the Woman's locker room we ran into Matt.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked me.

"I am going to be fine after tonight." I said smiling.

"Are you sure? I am here to talk to you whenever you need it." Matt said rubbing my shoulder.

"You have enough to help." I said winking and walking into the Woman's locker room and sat in front of my locker.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Is she going to be okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she will be soon. You told me to remind you to tell me or give me something." I said.

"Yeah, okay one minute, close your eyes." Matt said as I heard him ruffle through his pants and pulled something out from his pocket. He grabbed my hand and put something around my wrist. "Open your eyes." Matt said, I opened my eyes and looked at the bracelet he put on my wrist. I looked at each charm, one was an M for my name, one was a charm with Matt's picture engraved on it, and the last one was a charm that had Fin's picture engraved on along with the initials BFF on it.

"Thank you so much, I love you." I said as I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. I ran my hands through his hair. "I got to go comfort my friend, if I was you, I would go talk to a tech guy, I think the schedule changed, and find Shannon and have him do the same" I said as I let go of my grip around his neck.

"Seems like something is up your sleeve." Matt said.

"Maybe, you'll find out." I said as I kissed him and walked into the locker finding Fin to be the only one in there, she was looking through photos on her camera.

"Why me Maddie?" I seriously thought he loved me." Fin said not looking up from her camera.

"I know chica, just look at these photos, compare the love Shannon has in his eyes for you compared to the love that is in Jeff's." I said sitting on the bench next to her.

"Your right, how could I be so blind of this?" Fin said turning off her camera.

"Put that camera up, and get in your outfit, my mom wants to see me with you in the outfit to make sure I got here okay, and we need to work on the redness around your eyes." I said trying to motivate her. I helped her get dress and with her makeup to make the red less as puffy and red. I pulled out my camera, I snapped a photo which was hilarious because we were both making funny faces like usual. I sent it to my mom, and she had the normal response, 'Oh Geez u 2.' I walked her to the area behind the curtain near the stage, there was a little resting area nearby with two couches and a television screen that was set up and was showing what was going on in the ring.

"You can do this, okay? I believe in you." I said.


	23. Revenge

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

As I stood there listening to Maddie's pep talk, Lilian was out there singing the national anthem. As this was going on, Matt, Jeff, Gregory, Toes, Shannon and Victoria came and sat on the huge couches. I couldn't turn around and look at them without crying, so I focused my attention on Maddie and of what I was going to say.

"First, I would like to introduce standing at 5 foot 9 and weighing in at 175 pounds, all the way from Las Vegas, Caylee." Lilian announced as LoveStoned play, I hugged Maddie and kissed her on the cheek. The group that was sitting on the couch just looked at Maddie confused at what was going on. I went out there and did the peace symbol with the kissy face. I stepped forward and raised the peace symbol as the pyrotechnics went off like it was supposed to. I skipped to the ring trying to be cheery and jumped in just like my sister would. I grabbed the microphone out of Lilians hands as she slid out of the ring and let me do the business. The fans were going crazy for me, I had to wait until they stopped for me to even speak.

"Calm down people, let me speak." I said into the microphone as the cheers died down some. "Thank you, I know that this wasn't scheduled, I am not supposed to be out here, but it is live television. Right now, I would like Shannon Moore and Victoria to come down here right now." I said into the microphone as his music started. He walked out from behind the curtain holding Victoria's hand, he looked confused beyond reason. They got to the ring and climbed up the stairs and climbed through the ropes still confused, he reached out of the ring and grabbed a microphone from a tech guy outside the ring.

"Why did you call us out Caylee, I am very interested in this, and why you would be interested in me?" Shannon asked with his Mohawk and the punk makeup he always wears, I had to hold back tears, and I could see the love in his eye.

"I know how much you love my singing, since the day you met me and did this wonderful tattoo on my back." I said showing the camera my tattoo.

"What about your singing?" Victoria said pulling the microphone to her mouth, which the microphone in Shannon's hand.

"I thought you wanted to be front row for my performance for you and all these fans." I said waving my arm around the ring pointing to the fans with my palm up.

"What song you singing?" Shannon asked.

"You'll see, hit it." I said as I pointed towards the screen. The song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on. I stuck the microphone up to my mouth, they made my microphone over power the actual singing on the track.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"

That was all I can sing, I couldn't finish the song. As I was singing, I was dancing around them trying to be happy, as I got to that last line I stopped in my tracks staring into his eyes. I felt the tears rolling out of my eyes, I turned off the microphone, dropped it and did the cut symbol over my throat. I rolled out of the ring balling now as they played LoveStoned as I walked up the ramp. I could hear Victoria ask Shannon what the hell that was, and heard Shannon said he didn't know. He had a match next so he couldn't leave the ring and find out what was up. I reached the curtain, as I went around it the music stopped. Maddie was standing there waiting for me, she pulled me into a big bear hug for comfort. She walked me to that relax zone, I looked up at the screen and saw the Undertaker head to the ring to go against Shannon.


	24. Aftermath

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

* * *

"What was that?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Why should you care?" I yelled back making the tears stream more.

"I love you that is why." He said.

"That is a bull shit lie, and you know that." I said as I bitch slapped him and took off running to the locker room.

**Matt's Point of View-**

"What is up with her?" I asked Maddie.

"We were walking to the Men's locker room so I could talk to you, she led me there so I couldn't get lost on the way there or on the way back. The door was open, we squatted down outside to see what you guys were talking about and what you will say about us. That was when we overheard everything, the text message, how Jeff is just using her because he doesn't want Shannon to go out with her." Maddie said angrily, she rolled her hands up into tight fists.

"Damn it!" Jeff said punching a near light set.

"Hey, this is your own fault. If you were a little bit of wise, you would of known this was coming." I said to my brother.

"You are the one that asked me about it today in the locker room, you couldn't wait until the hotel room. I blame you for this, I could have had her like the rest." Jeff said.

"Yeah, when were you going to tell her, the day of your wedding? She deserved to know, and I am glad she found out that way, I was sending her text messages with songs trying to warn her, I was soon going to tell her myself." I said.

"Well, why would you do that, you didn't do that to the others?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't know that is why you did that to the others, and this one is different, this one took it deep to my heart. I didn't know my brother could do that." I said.

"How was this one different?" He asked.

"Because it was my sister." Toes said standing up from her chair.

"My best friend, almost like my sister" Maddie said.

"My best friend as well." I said.

"My maybe future sister in law, and my best friend as well." Gregory said standing up.

"Like the others weren't the same, just because this one found out, doesn't mean that it is wrong." Jeff said.

"That is where your wrong buddy." Toes said as she punched him, Gregory pulled her behind him just in case Jeff would take a swing back.

"Come on Toes, let's get out of here and find your sister." Maddie said as she stepped over Jeff who was laying on the floor. Toes and Maddie left the area to go find Fin and make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid.

"I couldn't believe that you were that stupid." I said helping Jeff back up.

"Look at the mess you got yourself in." Gregory said helping me.

"It isn't your problem, it is mine." Jeff said putting his fingers up to his eye that Toes punched.

"It is now our problem, do you actually think that Maddie or Toes would want to hang out with us if your around?" Gregory said sitting across from Jeff.

"I guess not." Jeff said running his hair, stopped half way through and left it there. A tech guy came around the corner, and saw Jeff with an already forming black eye.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Long story, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"10 minutes, get ready." He said as Jeff and I got up from our seats and headed towards the stage/ramp.

* * *


	25. Fin's Future Career

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THERE IS STILL TO COME, SO THIS IS NOT THE END, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ADDING TO YOUR ALERTS AND ADDING IT TO YOUR FAVORITES.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I ran out of the relax area and into a dark corner of a dark hallway hoping no one will find me, of course that won't work since I am wearing orange, it will stand out. I pulled out my phone and looked at the photos I have took with it. I saw the crazy times with Jeff, they were fun until they lasted, I guess tonight will end that. I also found the pictures of me and Maddie, me and Shannon, me and Shawn, me and Matt, me and Gregory, Toes and Gregory, and of course, Toes and I. I was remembering this whole experience, all I could do was smile. I wiped the tears the were flowing down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up to my face and planted it there until I heard my name be called from down the hallway.

"Fin?" A females voice said, one that sounded like Toes.

"Yeah, I am down here." I said into my knees, there was two of them, they slid down next to me on the floor, they wrapped their arms around me to comfort me.

"I am sorry chica." Maddie said.

"I know, I don't want to hear it from you, I want to hear it from that jerk of a boyfriend." I said.

"Don't worry, I took a punch to him, now he had a black eye before his match." Toes said proudly.

"Nice, thanks for that sis." I said smiling.

"Come on, I am sure Shannon wants to know what the heck is up." Maddie said,

"I am sure Gregory will tell him, and I don't want to go to the Woman's locker room because I know Victoria is there, after that embarrassing moment. I was off in my singing, I was so off key because of crying." I said wiping my nose with the tissue I grabbed on the way here from some random desk.

"Actually, it was perfect, better than your past performances." Maddie said.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was, I have heard worse from you." Toes said.

"What are you singing at the next show to Jeff?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know yet, we will plan that on the plane to the next show." I said looking at Maddie.

"What do you mean, I am not going to the next show, I don't have the money to afford a plane ticket." Maddie said.

"Yes, you do. We are allowed to bring one person on tour with us, you are my one person this time. Your ticket is covered through the company, along with the hotel mamacieta." I said.

"You serious?!" Maddie screamed in question.

"Yeah, I have the ticket in my suitcase. Tonight pack your bag, and we will fly out tomorrow at noon." I said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. She stood up and ran down the hallway to find Matt I am assuming, who I think is still in his match.

"Come on sis, you can't stay down here all night. We got to get back to get some sleep, and I know that you should talk to Jeff calmly." Toes said.

"I am going to dump him, he just messed up badly. I might still be friends with him, but I will never trust him that much anymore." I said wiping off the tears that were on my cheek.

"Okay, come on, let's go talk to Shawn." Toes said climbing up and pulled me up from the ground and we walked to Shawn's office, he opened the door before we even knocked.

"Come in, I was expecting you." Shawn said holding the door open for us, we walked in and sat down.

"Thank you for letting me do that tonight Shawn." I said.

"It was quite entertaining, I did not expect you to be that good of a singer. I thought it was going to be another Jillian, trying not to offend you in any way." Shawn said.

"None taking, am I going to be squeezed in at the next event (Madison Square Garden)?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know what song yet?" He asked.

"We are going to talk about it on the plane tomorrow sir." Toes said.

"Okay text me when you come up with it, I might have you sing the National Anthem from now on since the crowd was digging you, or have you perform every night after the show." Shawn said smiling.

"That good? I don't know if I can handle that many shows Shawn." I said.

"Not all of them, just the ones that you are booked at." Shawn said.

"Okay, is this going to be a new story line, me and Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah, soon it will be you two versus her, then Jennifer against her, then she will go onto her own thing." Shawn said.

"Okay, thank you Shawn." Toes asked.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"No, thank you so much, papa Shawn." I said as Toes looked at me like I was insane.

"It's okay daughter, come here." Shawn said as he saw me crying again. I stood up and walked over there and sat on his lap like he told me to by patting his lap. Toes got up and left and let him do his wonders to calm me down. He rocked me back and forth and let me cry on his shoulders.

"I am sorry papa Shawn, I let you down, now I am ruining your suit. I messed up big time."

"No your not, come on calm down. I told you to come and talk to me whenever, even when your crying." Shawn said wiping the tears off my face.

"Thank you Shawn, I love you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Let me escort you to the locker room, or to Jeff so you can discuss this out." Shawn said wrapping his arm around me and walked me out the door.

* * *


	26. Shannon's Anger

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Gregory's Point of View-**

I sat there in the relax area watching Shannon's match, he was so out of it from what just happened. Of course the Undertaker won, as the match ended, Toes and Maddie came back to watch the tag match with me. Shannon ran over to us as he made his way backstage with Victoria in his hand.

"What the hell is up with Fin, and what was that?" He asked pointing out towards the wall, which I am hoping he means the ring.

"Jeff messed up, he was just using her so she wouldn't go out with you. He thought she was too good for you, so he took her before you got a chance. Matt found out, tried to warn her, but she didn't understand the warnings. Her and Maddie found it out today by eavesdropping, she felt horrible, she realized how much she loves you, and that is why she pulled this whole thing was to get you." I explained in basic terms.

"You serious, where is Jeff? I am going to beat him for hurting her." Shannon said furious.

"Why do you care about Fin, your with me." Victoria said.

"Not anymore, I am breaking up with you Victoria, bye!" Shannon said as Victoria stampede off to the locker room, Maddie, Toes and I were all shock as well at this.

"You do love her?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, since I first met her and when she first hugged me." Shannon said.

"Aw, how sweet." Toes said kissing me for some odd reason.

"Where's Jeff, I want to beat him." Shannon said punching his fist into his flat hand.

"He has his tag match, don't worry, Toes took care of it, he already has an black eye, he doesn't need anymore problems." Maddie explained.

"Way to go Toes!" Shannon said giving her a hi-five.

"You sure did get your ass beat out there." I said.

"Shut up, I was pre-distracted. He was supposed to win anyway, I was too busy thinking about what the heck Fin was talking about, where is she anyway?" Shannon asked.

"I left her in Shawn's office, I don't know if she is still there though." Toes said.

"Can one of you go check the woman's locker room for me?" Shannon asked politely.

"Okay, I will go check for you, because you have been so nice to my best friend." Maddie said standing up from her chair and headed out towards the woman's locker room.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked into the locker room, Shawn stood outside until I gave him the signal that I will be good. I looked around the room, and checked the bathroom/shower area and didn't see anyone in there, meaning the Victoria must have left by now. I walked out of the locker room, and gave him the signal.

"Thank you Shawn." I said.

"No problem for my daughter." He said kissing my forehead and winked at me.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Shawn said as he smiled and walked back towards his office. I walked back into the locker room and sat down on the bench in front of my locker. I put my combo in and open the locker door. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shawn's number.

"Hey Shawn, am I still wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"No, I am canceling that match and putting some else in for you." Shawn said sweetly.

"Okay, I want to wrestle tomorrow, please let me do that for letting me do that tonight." I said pleading him.

"You will, but after you end this story line with Jeff, you will then switch to Shannon's escort. Got to let you go, I have to call Vince and explain the reasoning behind all of this." Shawn said.

"Okay, thank you Shawn, love you." I said.

"Love you too." Shawn said hanging up the phone, and I set it on the bench. I pulled out the bag to change as Maddie walked into the locker room.

"Hey Fin, Shannon wants to talk to you." Maddie said sitting down next to me.

"I don't want to talk to him right now." I said.

"You kind of have to since we are riding back to the hotel together."

"True, but I want to change first."

"Well, he is looking for you and I know that Jeff will be looking for you as well." Maddie said.

"I know." I said pulling out my clothes and a towel to go shower.

"I will stall for you chica, but I don't know how long though." Maddie said heading out of the locker room. I took a long cold water run down on me, and just thought about what to do with this. I shut of the shower and got dressed slowly to waste as much time as possible. I went through the photos at least 5 times, crying at every photo that had Jeff or Shannon in it.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I was in the locker room changing as fast as possible trying to go find Fin and/or catch up with Maddie. I wiped off the makeup and didn't bother to mess with the Mohawk, which I am hoping that Fin doesn't mind me leaving it as a Mohawk. I sprayed myself with Bod and ran out of the room to find Fin and/or Maddie. As I ran out the locker room I ran into Maddie who was just walking by.

"Hey, where's Fin?" I asked.

"She's in the locker room taking a shower, she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Maddie said apologetically.

"Okay, I guess that is understandable."

"Well, your going to talk to her because your sitting in the back seat with her on the way back to the hotel." Maddie said smiling.

"Actually, I will ride back with someone else or I will get a taxi, I don't want to push the waters on her." I said heading back into the locker room disappointed.

"Wait!" Maddie said.

"What?" I said turning around.

"It might take some time for her to work this out, but she might need you right now." Maddie said.

"She doesn't need me, she needs her best friend and her sister, not some loser like me that is going to be the rebound guy." I said looking at the ground. Maddie grabbed me and pushed me into the Men's locker room.

"Listen to me, you are her best friend, she probably talked to you more than she talked to me over the past month, and when she was talking to me she always talked about you. She needs you as well, don't put yourself down. You are not going to be the rebound guy, she wanted to be with you in the first place, everyone told her to go with you not him, but Jeff just had to pull her away from you to go on tour to make it to where she had to go out with him, you can't force someone to love them." Maddie said backing me onto a bench.

"Okay okay, but I don't want to push the limit, what if I try and pushes me away and doesn't want to talk to me?"

"First off, it isn't your fault, she isn't mad at you, she is mad at herself and Jeff, and more jealous at Victoria because she thinks you two are still going out." Maddie said.

"You didn't tell her?"

"No, I left her alone because she told me she wanted to be alone, but I know her like the back of my hand. She will come around, right now she is just hurt." Maddie said kissing my cheek and walked towards the door. She opened and walked out a little before she turned back at me, and said "Think about it, we leave after Toes match." I nodded my head and sat where I was with my head in my hands.

"How did I not see this coming, I am such a stupid ass." I said as I hit the locker next to me.

"Hey hey hey, don't hit the lockers they didn't do anything to you." Shawn said behind me.

"Sorry Shawn, I am just frustrated, I don't understand why friends would do that to each other." I said opening my locker and pulling out my belongings.

"Don't worry, Fin will be fine after the next show, you can mark my words." Shawn said.

"I mean I want to go talk to her, but I know she wants her alone time, I would too." I said sitting down next to my bag putting my head in my hands.

"Don't stress about it bro, she will come around. Text her or something then you talked to her and she will be alone." Shawn said patting me on the back and walking out. I pulled out my phone and went to text her but didn't know what to text her.

"Forget this, I am not going to text her, I don't know what I am going to say in text nor if I see her." I said to myself. I grabbed my belongings and walked out of the room to find the gang, but as I walked out Gregory and Matt were escorting Jeff to the Men's locker room, Matt grabbed me and pulled me back before I was able to attack Jeff as Gregory pulled Jeff into the Men lockers room.

"Why don't you go watch Toes match for me, and update me later, Maddie is in the relax area near the stage." Matt said pushing me down the hallway a little.

"When am I going to be able talk to Jeff about this?"

"When Jeff calms down and when you think things through, he already has a black eye from Toes." Matt said.

"Toes gave him a black eye? Good enough for now." I said leaving him behind. I walked around the corner and saw the relax area ahead, I threw my bag over my shoulder and looking at who is in the relax area. I saw Maddie running her hands through someone's hair, I knew it wasn't Matt and it wasn't Toes, it must be Fin. I stood there debating if I should go over there or not. I stood there staring at them and wanted to stay that far away so Fin doesn't get angry or more upset. I pulled out my phone and called a taxi company here in D.C. and called a taxi for me so I didn't have to worry about bothering Fin.


	27. Crying

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDE'S THE OC'S. I REALLY AM A JEFF HARDY FAN, I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE HIM THE BAD GUY BUT THAT IS JUST HOW IT ENDED UP AS I CONTINUED WRITING.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I finally got Fin to come out of the Women's locker room to come out and see Toes match, even though she was laying on my lap still partly crying. Fin was still talking about how Jeff was a jerk, luckily after the match Matt and Gregory to the Men's locker room without coming over to see Fin. I ran my hands through her hair hoping that Shannon will come out soon and come to his senses that she does need her. I looked up from Fin's hair that I had my hands running through and saw Shannon standing at the end of the hallway staring at me as well as Fin, I could tell this far away how hurt Shannon was. I wish that he would just come down here and talk to her. I tried to signal him to come down here, but Fin would notice me not running my hands through her hair, by that time I saw Shannon pull out his phone, he is probably calling a taxi. 'You stupid idiot.' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me Fin, I got something I have to go take care of, would you be alright here by herself for a little while?" I asked lifting up her head and kissing her on her cheek.

"Okay, Toes is almost over with her match, so she should be here soon." Fin said. I stood up and walked down the hallway towards Shannon.

"Aren't you going to come and sit down?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to cause any trouble, I just called me a taxi to take me to the hotel. Tell Toes that I said congrats on the win, that is if she wins, and Fin, tell her that I said hi and that I love her." Shannon said not making eye contact with me.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Fin said walking up from behind me, Shannon looked up quickly from the ground.

"Because I was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to me and wanted t be alone." Shannon said.

"I am going to leave you two alone so you can two can talk this out." I said as I walked away from them smiling because they finally had to talk.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"Fin, I am sorry about what Jeff did, I didn't know he would do that." I said wanting to pull her close to me and hold her as she cried.

"I didn't know either, I shouldn't went with my heart not my brain, because if I went with my heart I wouldn't be in this mess." Fin said walking closer to me.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, I am freezing right here." Fin said rubbing her arms. I pulled out my jacket from my bag and put around her helping her put her arms through and zipping it up.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks." She said.

"You still going out with Jeff." I said not realizing what I said until after I said.

"Yes, sort of, but I don't care about him, I care about you Shannon" She said having tears coming out her eyes and in her angry voices.

"Oh baby don't cry, I am sorry." I said wrapping my arms around her and running my hand over the back of her head as she cried on my shoulder.

"Do you love me?" She asked me as it was muffled from my shirt.

"Yes, I do love you Fin, and you know that." I said holding her closer to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"It makes me feel better hearing it come from your mouth not through text message." Fin said sniffling.

"I think that you should be with your friends now and get your mind straight, I will feel so much better. I don't want you to think that you love me because of what Jeff did or what not." I said.

"Are you sure? You are flying with us tomorrow, because I need someone to deal with me when I am sick." Fin said smiling.

"Yeah, I will always be here for you." I said kissing her on the forehead as she looked up at me.

"Are you riding with us to the hotel and hang with us tonight?" Fin asked.

"I called a taxi for a ride to give you your girl time." I said smiling fakely.

"Ok, thank you so much Shannon your so understanding." She said hugging me tightly where I couldn't breathe.

"You welcome, I think Maddie is waiting for you." I said pointing towards her friend.

"Do you want your jacket?"

"Keep it, you might need it later, it is going to be cool out there, especially in New York." I said stopping her from zipping it anymore. Fin smiled at me and made eye contact with me, I knew something was there this time for sure, at least I hope so, I thought that last time as well, look how good that turned out. Fin turned around and walked back to be with her friend Maddie as I reset my bag on my shoulder to leave the arena without be bothered by anyone else tonight. I walked out of the arena and climbed in the taxi feeling useless to the fact the girl of my dreams in there crushed to probably one of her lowest points, and I can't be there for her. The taxi pulled out of the arena parking lot as I couldn't take my eyes off the arena knowing that she was in there.

"Where we off to?" The driver asked.

"The Hilton hotel." I answered pulling out my phone as I tried to text her again but couldn't think of what to write her again. I threw my phone in my bag discouraged.

**Their Point of View- **

Toes walked back stage after her match sweating, and went up to us to see what was going on.

"Hey, any of you seen the guys?" Toes asked.

"We saw Shannon, but the Hardy's and Gregory, no not yet. I think they are holding Jeff up in the Men's locker room." Maddie said as Fin was still laying on her lap with her hands running her hair.

"Oh, I am going to go shower up and we can head out. Are you guy's going to go get Shannon?" Toes asked as she helped her sister up from Maddie's lap.

"He left, he took a taxi, he wanted us to have girl time." Fin said leaning on her sister.

"Why do you have his jacket?" Toes asked.

"I was cold, and he gave it to me for I can wear it to warm me up." Fin said following her sister, and Maddie followed them to the Women's locker room. Fin pulled out her phone and texted Matt.

"Thanx 4 tryin 2 warn me bout Jeff, sorry that I didn't understand the clues." Fin wrote holding back tears. Maddie grabbed Fin and pulled her towards her to comfort her some.

"Fin, don't cry again. Forget that jerk, he doesn't deserve you. You now got Shannon, Jeff may also be there as a friend, but you love Shannon." Maddie said trying to think of something comforting to say to her. Fin tried to pull out her camera but Maddie stopped her from doing so.

"I want to look at the photos." Fin said whining.

"No, the more you look at the photos, the more your going to cry." Toes said walking out from the shower and grabbing the camera from Maddie's hands. Matt texted her back, and with a song attached to it as well.

"No prob grl, I luv u, we r heading 2 hotel. Talk 2 u 2morrow on flight." Matt wrote attaching the song Apologize by Timbaland Ft. OneRepublic to it, which made her cry anyway. Maddie called Matt, because she was angry because they just got her to calm down.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Hey Matt, thanks a lot for that text." I said angrily into the phone.

"What?" He asked.

"She is crying again, we just got her to calm down now with that song she is crying." I said into the phone.

"I didn't know sweetie, tomorrow's flight is going to be interesting with all of us on that flight." Matt said.

"You can say that again, and you have to say sorry to Fin for making her cry again." I said as I handed to Fin.

"Hey Matt, you don't have to sorry to me, I am fine." Fin said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can come over and we can talk this over." Matt said.

"We will talk later, I will text you." Fin said.

"Love you."

"Love you too, here's Maddie." Fin said handing the phone back.

"You guys flying out tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah, we have the show the following day. You going?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, Fin got me a ticket, now I am thinking that was the best thing and a good decision that she did."

"It seem like she was psychic or something huh?" Matt said jokingly.

"I know huh?" I said giggling.

"I got to let you go, we are leaving, see you at the hotel, I want to say the good nights and love you's before you leave tonight." Matt said.

"Okay, talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too." Matt said as I hung up the phone putting it in my pocket.

"They are leaving right now, so take your time Toes." I said.


	28. Rose on the Door

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Okay, that is the last thing I want to do is to run into Jeff, not until the show in Madison Square Garden when I dump his ass." Fin said pulling out her phone to text Shannon, seeing the background of her and Jeff tears came to her eyes.

"Why did you even open your phone?" Toes said grabbing the phone and changing the background to a picture of Fin and Maddie.

"I was going to text Shannon and tell him the new plan for the show." Fin said typing out that he might have to come out to the ring after she finished singing, but it wasn't official since she hasn't talked to Shawn.

"It isn't official with Shawn yet, so don't tell him until it is." Maddie said.

"True." Fin said deleting the message before she sent it. Maddie then got a text message saying it was clear if they left. Fin grabbed their bag from the locker along with her and Toes purse. As they walked out of the locker room, Shawn was walking out as well, he escorted them out to the car.

"Good night papa Shawn, love you!" Fin said.

"Love you daughter, remember what we talked about earlier." Shawn said putting his stuff in the trunk.

"Talking about that, what if when I finish singing to Jeff, and since I am still technically his escort until I make the full jump over to diva, why don't I announce who I am escorting next, Shannon?" Fin asked.

"That might work, and that can bring a new story line." Shawn said digging the idea.

"Told you chica." Maddie said walking around the car.

"Have you considered training and becoming a diva yourself Maddie?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, I have to finish my college to become a lawyer." Maddie said shaking her head.

"Think it over, Fin don't do anything drastic okay, I worry about you." Shawn said.

"What about me?" Toes asked doing the puppy dog look.

"I worry about you too Toes, and now I worry about you too Maddie, now especially that your going out with Matt." Shawn said pointing at Maddie, Maddie blushed at that, Fin and Toes laughed at her. Fin and Shawn hugged, Fin tried not to cry again, Fin kissed his cheek. Toes hugged him as well and kissed his cheek, as Shawn hugged Maddie and Maddie just took it in.

"Before you leave Shawn, group photo!" Maddie said pulling out her cell phone and digital camera, even though Fin didn't want to do since her eyes were blood shot, puffy red, and her nose was red as well, but she did it anyway.

"I better get copies of all these photos before they go up on My Space." Shawn said pointing at all of us.

"Bye Shawn, love you." Fin said waving as he climbed into the car and started it.

"Bye my daughters, I got a flight to catch." Shawn said out his now rolled down window.

"Your flight is tonight?" Toes asked confused.

"Yeah, things to work out tomorrow with the venue." Shawn said pulling out of the spot he parked in and waved good bye to them. Fin, Toes and Maddie climbed into Maddie's car and drove out to the hotel, now it being about 10:45, Maddie had to be home at midnight, meaning she had to leave in 15 minutes. They walked up to their hotel room, and found a card with a rose on the door handle, Toes grabbed it and saw Fin's name on the card.

"Fin, it's for you." Toes said handing it to her. Fin opened the car, it was a sorry card from Jeff saying he was hoping for forgiveness, and I may forgive it after I dump him, but I am not going to forget this situation, and he is not going to be fully trusted by us again. Fin threw the rose in the garbage can as she flopped on the bed and cried into the pillows, leaving black stains on the pillow cases from her mascara and eyeliner.

"Honey, it is not good crying this much. I know your hurt, but you got to let it go." Maddie said as she slid up next to her on the bed.

"I can't Maddie, he was my first love and finding out it was a joke and/or a game to him hurts deeply." Fin said into the pillow.

"Sis, she's right, maybe you are blowing this out of proportion. Why don't we do shots, or go get some Smirnoff?" Toes suggested.

"That is much better have a drunk upset girl." Maddie said.

"I want to be alone." Fin said pushing Maddie's arm off her.

"We aren't going anywhere, we are staying here tonight." Toes said.

"I know but can I get some privacy?" Fin said getting up, grabbing her key and walking into the hall by herself still crying. Fin slid down the wall and sat there with her knees to her cheeks not caring who was walking by.

**Toe's Point of View-**

"Have you called your mom?" I asked Maddie because we don't want one more person freaking out tonight.

"No, I am going to text her." Maddie said pulling out her phone and texted her mom.

"We are going to stop by your house tomorrow to grab your things and so we can see Mama and Papa." I said throwing my sisters and mine outfits into our suitcases.

"I know, tomorrow night we should take Fin out to the club. I know this really tight club near Madison Square Garden." Maddie said suggesting.

"We can try, depending on how she feels." I said walking into the bathroom to change, that is after I looked out the peep hole on the door checking on my sister.

"She has been out there for a while, what if someone killed her, or kidnapped her?" Maddie asked as I looked out the peep hole.

"She's still out there and I don't see any blood on her. Nobody is out there near her, so no one has comforted her that I know off." I said staring out the peep hole like a regular peeping tom.

"I am going to bed, I hope she comes in soon." Maddie said crawling into Fin's bed and laying on the clean pillow, I soon followed.


	29. 2 AM Scare and Maddie's Folks

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I sat out here in the hallway with my knees in my face crying, now I have black marks on my jeans, and my eyes are now more bloodshot and puffy, they probably will be like that for 2 weeks for as much crying I am going to do. I don't know why I am crying, I should be relieved at the fact I am going to be with the man I first wanted to be with and didn't listen to everyone else. I feel like such an idiot, Shannon dumped his so called girlfriend that I hated for me, even though I know that he was going out with her to make me jealous. I was thinking things though and how would things would be different if I chose to go with Shannon instead of Jeff. I pulled out my cell phone going through my contact list trying to find someone that was out of the loop to vent to, but it was all my friends in Nevada who can give a rats ass about what was going on, and the people that do care are the ones that watch WWE, and have no idea the back stage story behind the story line and I didn't want to ruin it. I realized that I could text Matt, even though I know that Maddie and Toes might be asleep doesn't mean Matt still can't come over and talk to me. I went to text to Matt was when he walked out of his hotel room to find me sitting there.

"How'd did I know that you were out here?" Matt asked.

"Probably my sobbing" I said trying to joke.

"No, it was just a gut feeling."

"You must be that good huh?" I said wiping my eyes as much as I could.

"I know that Jeff really messed up, and I know you are hurting, probably blaming yourself. It isn't your fault, it is Jeff's jealousy, he doesn't handle his feelings that well." Matt said sliding down the wall sitting next to me putting his arm around me pulling me to lean on his shoulder to cry on it.

"Yeah, doesn't mean that I don't feel just as horrible." I said.

"True, but soon you will forget what Jeff did, I am his brother and I don't agree with what he did. If you think about it, he was just making sure you were right with Shannon." Matt said pulling it out from his ass.

"Then why didn't he just take me out one night instead of leading me in like that?" I said as tears rolled down some.

"Come on, let's go down to the lobby, they have a 24-hr restaurant." Matt said climbing to his feet then helping me to my feet.

"You wrestlers are always eating." I said jokingly leaning on him for support to walk.

"Not necessarily. We eat, wrestle, and hang with the hot diva girls like you." Matt said pinching my cheek with his free hand. I couldn't help but giggle that was when he noticed I was ticklish, we climbed into the elevator when he when tickle monster crazy on me making me smile. "That's the first time I seen you smile since before this situation." Matt said.

"It isn't going to happen for a while, take a picture, it will last longer." I said.

"I love your smile, you should smile more and show your beautiful white teeth and your dimples." Matt said pinching my cheek again.

"Stop that." I said smacking his hand from trying to grab my cheek again. He pulled out his phone and he took a picture of me and him in the elevator, I actually smiled, but still looked horrible due to all the crying, other than that, it was a cute picture.

"You need to hydrate yourself, that is why your eyes are so bloodshot because your shedding more tears than the water you have in you." Matt said as we walked off the elevator with me hanging onto him. We walked into the restaurant, we got served quickly since we were the only ones in there. We split an order of the Sampler appetizer plate, and I chugged like 3 glasses of water. I ran my hand through my hair, and looked back up at him.

"What?" I asked confused what he was looking at.

"Nothing, just admiring you." Matt said.

"Down boy, your with my best friend." I said as I jokingly flicked him in the nose and got up from the booth and ran out of the restaurant with him after me, yes we paid before we ran off. We snuck into the pool area, and luckily we didn't get caught, we sat on the edge of the pool letting our feet hang into the water. We talked about anything and everything that didn't deal with what was going on right now between me and Jeff.

**Their Point of View-**

Maddie woke up an hour later by a text message back from her mom saying it was okay that she spent the night understanding what was going on with Fin. Maddie decided to get up and check on Fin knowing that she wasn't asleep because she was laying next to her. She looked out the peep hole not seeing her there, she opened the door and looked up and down the hallway, walked back in and checked the bathroom, nobody was in there. Maddie woke up Toes by furiously shaking her.

"Fin is gone, I have no idea where she is." Maddie said freaking out.

"What?" Toes said popping out of bed throwing on her robe. Maddie called Jeff, Shannon, Shawn, and Gregory thinking maybe they knew where she was.

"No one has seen her, I have called everyone except Matt and her." Maddie said.

"Call her." Toes said pacing the room hoping that her sister wouldn't do something stupid like committing suicide or attempting it, which she doubted she would. Maddie phoned Fin hoping that she will pick up.

"Come on Fin pick up, ring one…" Maddie said as she heard a click of someone picking up.

"Hello?" Fin said cheerfully.

"Where the hell are you?" Maddie said freaking out.

"I'm at the pool with Matt." Fin answered.

"The pool's closed, you are not supposed to be there."

"I know, but we are." Fin answered.

"You are going to get in trouble, why don't you come up and sleep we have a flight tomorrow at 1 pm, and we also have to go to my house to see Mama and Papa" Maddie said trying to convince her to come back to the hotel room.

"Fine, I am coming up." Fin said pulling her feet out of the pool and slipping her flip-flops on as Matt climbed out of the pool as well to escort Fin up to the room. Maddie and Toes eagerly waited for Fin to walk into the room. Matt and Fin stopped in front of the door. "Thanks for this Matt, it really took my mind of things."

"Your welcome, anything for a friend." Matt said having to pinch her cheek one last time.

"You're my best guy friend, well besides Shannon, but we won't go into that." Fin said giggling from him pinching her cheek.

"Thanks for that. Well, let you get some sleep, see you at the airport sweetie." Matt said.

"Night, love you." Fin said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Fin unlocked the door and made sure that Matt got into his room okay.

"Why didn't you come in here and tell us that you were leaving?" Toes said without waiting for Fin to shut the door.

"I didn't want to wake you." Fin said shutting the door behind her.

"I would of rather you wake me than worrying about you at 2 in the morning." Toes said.

"Sorry, I just needed to get away." Fin said as she climbed into the bed.

"Let's just go to sleep, we have to be at the airport at 11, and we have to get up at 8 for us to shower and make it to my house then to the airport." Maddie said as she rolled into bed.

"Whatever." Toes said turning off the light on the nightstand. As Maddie and Toes fell asleep, Fin pulled out her phone and set the phone on the nightstand. Fin's phone vibrated from a text message, Fin tiredly grabbed her phone and opened it to see it was from Jeff, oddly enough that was the first text he ever sent her, he attached a song to it.

"The song explains it all." Jeff said as Fin downloaded the song onto her phone not knowing what song it was, it was "Sorry, Put the Blame On Me" by Akon. She rolled her eyes, shut her phone and put it back on the nightstand fell right asleep. At 8 in the morning Maddie's phone was going off, which woke all three of them up.

"Why does 8 a.m. have to come so early in the morning?" Fin said rubbing her eyes.

"Because if it wasn't that early, then 9 will take the spot and so on, and you will complain about 9 being too early." Toes said not understanding what she was saying.

"I kind of understand that logic in a tired state." Maddie said standing up and stretching.

"Okay, we should get going if we have to go pick up her things and hit the airport." Fin said switching into sweatpants, tank top and Shannon's jacket half zipped up because she didn't care how she looked.

"Can you at least do your hair and makeup?" Toes said a little embarrassed having to walk out with her in the comfortable clothing, seriously after a breakup or once in a while you just want to wear comfy clothing.

"Why, you afraid of sweats?" Fin said chasing her sister around the hotel room wearing her sweatpants, tank top and Shannon's jacket zipped up halfway.

"Stop it!" Toes said laughing at Fin running funny behind her.

"You guys are retarded." Maddie said coming out of the bathroom.

"Your our friend, what does that say about you?" Toes asked.

"I am just as retarded?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Fin said.

"I'm cool with that, I guess." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders. Fin jumped into the bathroom before Toes could get there, as she was in the bathroom, Toes kicked open the door while she was doing eyeliner and Maddie snapped a photo, luckily Fin didn't poke herself in the eye with the pencil.

"You guys are jerks." Fin said wiping off the marks she made from jumping.

"It was hilarious." Maddie said while laughing, she left the room taking a key from laughing so hard.

"This trip to New York is going to be so much more interesting with her." Toes said walking away.

"I know, I love that girl." Fin said walking out behind her sister and putting her stuff away in her suitcase.

"Hey, you got like 6 text messages." Toes said looking at Fin's phone.

"I do?" Fin said snatching her phone away from her sister.

"Hey, I have like one from a number that I obviously don't have in my phone." Toes said grabbing hers off the charger.

"We must have been out if we didn't hear them go off last night." Fin said flipping through the text messages. The only one that caught her interest was the one from Vince, yes Vince can text in this story.

"Hey, meeting in my office 2morrow at arena at 1:30." Vince wrote.

"I think it's from Vince or Shawn." Toes said closing her phone.

"Did it say something about a meeting tomorrow at the arena?" Fin asked going through the other text messages again from Shawn, Matt and Jeff, surprisingly none from Shannon, he probably knew to give her the space that she needed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Toes asked.

"I got one as well, it was from Vince." Fin said closing her phone and putting it in her pocket as Maddie made her way back into the room.

"Done?" Toes asked Maddie.

"Yeah, for now." Maddie said wiping tears from her face that she got from laughter.

"I am ready to go." Fin said sitting Indian style on the bed flipping the television on.

"Let me freshen up first, then I will be ready." Toes said heading towards the bathroom.

"Your not ready, you don't have your shoes on." Maddie said.

"Flip flops girl." Fin said pointing towards her flip flops.

"Well excuse me Ms. Princess." Maddie said jokingly.

"Will you go with us tomorrow to a meeting with Vince?" Fin asked flipping through the channels.

"The question is am I allowed to by the mighty Vince?" Maddie said closing her purse.

"I can find out by simply texting him." Fin said turning off the television and throwing the remote next to her on the bed.

"Vince texts?" Maddie asked shocked from this news.

"Yeah, shocking I know." Fin said pulling out her phone and texting Vince.

"Can Maddie come 2 the meeting?" Fin texted to Vince and sliding her phone into her butt pocket.

"Okay let's go." Toes said throwing things into her bag and picking up the bag.

"Ready?" Maddie asked Fin. Fin climbed out of the bed, slipped on her flip flops, and grabbed her own bag.

"Is Shannon going with us?" Toes asked dreading to ask this question.

"None that I know of, he said something about taking a taxi or something." Maddie said.

"He is such a bitch." Fin said pulling out her phone.

"What you doing?" Maddie said helping us grab our outfit hanging bag.

"Calling him, he is riding with us. I need someone to comfort me on the plane." Fin said.

"Fin, he is going to be on the flight, just because he riding with us there doesn't mean he isn't going to be on the flight." Toes said pulling the phone out of Fin's hand.

"Whatever." Fin said grabbing her phone back and hanging up the phone and slipping it back into her butt pocket. We picked up the suitcases, and purses that had the keys in it to head downstairs to check out. Fin's phone vibrated, she jumped like 10 feet in the air from the vibrations, it vibrated again from another text message. She pulled out her phone as fast as she could without dropping any bags. She got one text from Vince and one from Shannon.

"Sure, we would need another person 2 hold off ur sis." Vince wrote, Fin busted up laughing.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Your…going….to the….meeting…with us….tomorrow." Fin said stammering in between laughs.

"What's so funny about that?" Toes asked.

"Vince said that we would need another person to hold you off." Fin said.

"Jeff was lucky that I was able to pull myself off him." Toes said as they walked off the elevator and headed to check out. They checked out and was practically mobbed by fans, Fin and Toes signed autographs and took photos with as many fans as they could as Maddie went to pull the car around. When Maddie pulled up, they put their suitcases in and jumped into the car, as they pulled away they waved good-bye to their lovely fans.

"Those fans are insane." Maddie said looking in her rearview mirror looking at the fans.

"You're a fan as well, your not with the company." Toes said jokingly.

"I am for right now, after tomorrow's show when I am on the flight back home, then I will be a fan again that just an awesome experience." Maddie said getting onto the freeway heading to her house. Fin pulled her phone back out remembering she didn't check the text Shannon sent her.

"You tried callin me, what's up?" Shannon wrote in the text.

"U flyin on same flight as us?" I wrote back hoping it is a yes, because I don't want Jeff to comfort me, I hope Jeff had a later flight or an earlier one. Matt and Gregory would be busy with Toes and Maddie, Fin thought to herself.

"You guys want to grab breakfast at my house?" Maddie asked.

"What's on the breakfast menu for this morning?" Toes asked.

"Cereal and milk." Maddie said pulling off the freeway and turned right towards her house.

"Sounds fine with me, haven't had one since Jeff's house." Fin said leaning forward and resting her hands on the front seat where Toes was sitting.

"Do you have Lucky Charms, that's my favorite?" Toes asked.

"Duh, Lucky Charms are the best….what is a house without Lucky Charms?" Maddie said answering Toes question.

"So that means you have some?" Fin asked.

"Duh…someone had a blonde moment." Maddie said nodding her head.

"It's still early for me." Fin said rubbing her eyes as she received another text message.

"Yeah, same flight, sittin next 2 u 2 hold u close 2 me so u will feel betta honey." Shannon wrote.

"Ok…I am wearin ur jacket, give u bak when get 2 New York?" Fin wrote back. Maddie pulled into her driveway and shutting off the engine.

"This is your house?" Toes asked climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, we just moved here two months ago." Maddie said walking around the front of the car and led us into the house. Her mother and father were sitting in the living room which was the first room you walk into. "Hey mom and dad, um…got some news." Maddie said shutting the door behind Fin.

"Hey my lovely kids, I haven't seen you guys in a while, what news you guys got for us?" Maddies Mom said to us getting up from her chair and hugging us.

"Hey mom, how's life going?" Fin asked hugging her.

"Fine, relaxing during the day when Maddie here is out at college and/or work." Maddies Mom said hugging Toes.

"How about you dad?" Toes asked nodding towards Maddie's dad.

"Watching the television." Maddie's dad said not bothering to get up from his chair.

"What's the news?" Maddie's mom asked.

"I am going with them to New York." Maddie said excitedly.

"What are you thinking?" Maddie's dad said turning his attention to her.

"It is all paid for by the company, I just have to pay for my food." Maddie said.

"How about airfare and the hotel?" Maddie's mom asked.

"Air fare, the WWE is paying for since we can take one guest with us to each event, and this time she is my guest, so they pay for her airplane tickets, and for hotel room, she would be staying in our room." Fin explained.

"Well, since it's free, go." Maddie's mom said smiling.

"Thanks mom!" Maddie and Fin said in unison as we each hugged her again and Maddie's dad went back to watch television. We walked out to the kitchen area Fin and Toes helped themselves to make bowls of cereal as Maddie went to pack her bag. Maddie's mom sat at the breakfast bar to keep us company.

"So, what's is up with you Fin where Maddie couldn't come home last night?" Maddie's mom asked.

"Oh god, you want bring that up." Toe said pouring milk over their cereal as Fin grabbed spoons.

"I am interested." Maddie's mom said. Toes and Fin grabbed their bowls of cereal and sat down next to her at the breakfast bar. Fin explained the whole situation while eating her cereal.

"That's the long story, and it is tiring to hear." Toes said rinsing off her bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Sorry to hear that Fin…realize that men are complicated." Maddie's mom said.

"I heard that." Maddie's dad said as Maddie walked out with her bag for the trip.

"I am ready to head off, we also got to meet up with Shannon at the airport." Maddie said setting down her bag.

"Okay, be save you three. Text me when you arrive to New York." Maddie's mom said hugging and kissing Maddie on the cheek.

"Will do mom." Maddie said picking up her bag.

"You two be safe as well since you are the ones that are actually wrestling and can get injured." Maddie's mom said hugging Fin and Toes.

"Ok, we will, love you mom." Toes said as they walked out into the living room to leave.

"Bye dad." Maddie said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Maddie." Maddie's dad said.

"Bye dad, nice seeing you again" Fin said as she hugged him.

"Bye, nice seeing you as well dad." Toes said hugging him as well.

"Nice you guys, be safe like my wife said." Maddie's dad said.

"Love you dad." Maddie said

"Yeah love you dad." Fin said as they walked out of the house. Maddie's mom watched us pull out the driveway, we waved good-bye. We were on our way to the airport and trying to make each other laugh.


	30. Shannon Hasn't Told Fin

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, NOR ANY OF THE VENUES AND TOUR DATES.**

"I cannot believe that I am actually going to go to New York with the WWE." Maddie said excitedly pulling into the airport parking lot.

"Is it okay to leave your car here the next few days, or are your parents going to come and get it?" Toes asked.

"They probably will come and get it since I am going to be there for like 3 days." Maddie said climbing out of the car and popping the trunk open to grab our suitcases.

"They will be picking you up right?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, they won't leave me stranded like you guys did to me last time I flew out to Vegas to visit." Maddie said with an attitude.

"Sorry, we thought your flight came in later." Toes said snapping her fingers as she pulled out her suitcase.

"Sure….that was what you say." Maddie said giggling as they finished pulling out their suitcases and rolling them towards the airport. They climbed into the elevator, rode it down to the 1st floor and walked across the crosswalk to the airport where Shannon was waiting inside for us. They walked in, and immediately ran into Shannon.

"Hey Shannon…long time no see." Maddie said jokingly continuing to pull her suitcase to the check-in line.

"I know, how are we feeling today ladies?" Shannon asked grabbing a bag from Toes.

"I am feeling okay today, how about you Shannon?" Toes asked.

"I am hanging in there." Shannon said filing in line with us until we check in and dropped our bags off.

"Oh you want your jacket back?" Fin asked Shannon finally.

"Keep it for the flight." Shannon said rubbing her shoulder as they individually walked through the metal detector. They went to their terminal and hung out for 2 hours until their flight was boarding.

"Did you text mom and dad how we arrived to the airport okay?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, I texted them while we were in line for our tickets." Maddie said pulling her phone out and turning it off as they got in line to board their flight. They sat in two different rows, Maddie and Toes in one row, Shannon and Fin in another, but some other girl sat in the seat next to Fin.

"I guess I am not going to be laying down, I am just going to lean on you though." Fin said.

"Yeah, it was expected." Shannon said lifting up the handlebar and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him so she can cuddle up next to him.

"Thanks Shannon." Fin managed to say before she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"No problem Fin, I love you." Shannon said under his breath and kissing her head as they took over towards New York, Maddie, Toes and Shannon chatted while Fin slept not caring what they were talking about. Within an hour or so, they were descending for the landing and Shannon shook Fin enough to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Maddie said snapping a photo of Fin just waking up.

"You bitch." Fin said trying to snatch the camera.

"Hey hey hey, wait until we get off the plane to fight over the camera." Toes said separating the two. They landed in New York, and went to baggage claim to pick their bags up.

"You know, we didn't discuss what song I want to sing tomorrow night to Jeff." Fin said rolling her suitcase out the automatic door to wave down a taxi.

"What are you doing, we got a limo over there." Shannon said pulling Fin back into the airport.

"My bad…." Fin said following him over to the limo driver holding a sign saying Moore on it. The limo driver led us to a white stretch limo out front and helped load our luggage into the trunk as we individually climbed into the limo, we opened the moon roof, we each stood out the window and screaming from the exhilaration.

"Have you thought of any songs?" Shannon asked wishing that she wouldn't cry from bringing it up.

"No idea, just another sad note in my life. I guess that I will figure it out during the meeting tomorrow." Fin said looking at all the different lights on the signs. The limo driver pulled into the hotel, they sat down and closed the moon roof as the limo driver came around and opened the passenger side door for us. We piled out and pulled our suitcases out of the trunk as we rolled them into the hotel, luckily there wasn't any fans there when we arrived. We checked into the hotel, and got into the elevators making plans for going to dinner later together, it only being like 4 in the afternoon. Shannon and the girls had connecting rooms, which was the first time that had ever happened to Fin and Toes while on tour. Shannon was unpacking when the girls were in their room gossiping over god knows what.

"So, seriously, how hideous was that outfit that Natalya had on in D.C.?" Maddie asked.

"It was pretty close." Toes said laughing and laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Fin was sitting in the chair at the table writing things down on a notepad that was on the table. Shannon opened the door that connected the two rooms and peeked around.

"That's where the door leads." Shannon said smiling. Fin busted out laughing in his stupidity.

"Shannon, were you dropped on your head when you were a kid?" Toes asked honestly.

"Not that I know of." Shannon said jumping on the bed with Toes.

"Do you mind?" Toes asked.

"Dog pile!" Fin said as she jumped on top of both of them as Maddie jumped on them as well, each one laughing from their stupidity.

"Get off!" Shannon said trying to roll them off him.

"I thought you would enjoy this." Fin said tickling him.

"I do, but I wouldn't be at the bottom though." Shannon said jokingly in between laughter from Fin tickling him.

"You nasty pervert." Maddie said climbing off the bed.

"You got the joke so you're a pervert as well." Shannon said pointing out.

"Whatever." Maddie said jumping on the other bed. Fin climbed off and sat Indian style in the chair that she was sitting in before hand.

"What are you working on?" Toes said sitting up.

"Making a list of songs that I could possibly sing tomorrow at the show." Fin answered honestly.

"Why don't you do a combination of songs?" Shannon said still laying down.

"What do you know? I only sung you one and a half songs." Fin said.

"But still, my opinion should matter." Shannon said pointing at her.

"Say's who?" Fin said.

"Me, the Prince of Punk." Shannon said pointing at himself with both his hands.

"Are you two seriously fighting over a song?" Maddie said listening to the ridiculous argument.

"Yes." Fin said.

"You two should just get married if you are already fighting over things such as music." Toes said shaking her head.

"You and Gregory have a lot of room to be talking, and we aren't even going out unlike you two." Fin said looking back down at her paper.

"I am going to go take a shower, I will see you guys after I get out." Shannon said as he climbed off the bed probably feeling uncomfortable. Shannon walked into the other room and shut the door that connected them.

"Way to go Fin, you know how it feels when your heart is broken, do you have to go break his?" Maddie said looking at her best friend.

"What did I do wrong, he knows how I feel about him." Fin said.

"But, Shannon already feels horrible about how idiotic and how much his best hurt you, your just making him feel worse saying that stuff." Toes said ganging up on Fin with Maddie.

"He knows that I love him, but he is with Victoria." Fin said trying to hold back tears because the man she is in love with is with her worst enemy and the person she was going out with just basically used her.

"You don't need to start crying, Jeff is a jerk we know sister." Toes said walking over to her sister squatting down next to her.

"Why didn't you guys talk me out of going out with Jeff?" Fin asked now with tears rolling out of her eyes.

"I think that you need to get some fresh air, why don't you go for a jog, or a swim or something?" Maddie suggested.

"I am going to be out in the hallway listening to my iPod." Fin said pulling out her iPod, sliding a key in her pocket and walking out into the hallway.

**Toe's Point of View-**

"Does she even know that he broke up Victoria?" I asked Maddie sitting in Fin's seat that is now empty.

"I don't think so, I didn't tell her." Maddie said pulling the paper over towards her with the songs that Fin supposedly wrote down on it.

"I didn't tell her either, I doubt Shannon told her." I said running my hand through my hair.

"I feel bad for her, I couldn't imagine how she feels. Jeff is such a jerk doing that to an innocent girl like her." Maddie said shaking her head.

"I know, I truly thought Jeff would never do that to her in a million years to come." I said leaning back as Shannon knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, where's Fin?" Shannon asked.

"Out in the hallway, crying and listening to her iPod." I answered.

"That's how you guys deal with her?" Shannon asked.

"It works, that's what she does every time, we are here when she wants or needs to talk." Maddie said.

"I sadly have to say that Jeff is a friend, I never thought my friend could emotionally hurt a girl like that." Shannon said sitting on a corner of one of the beds.

"Have you told her that you broke up with Victoria?" I asked looking at him.

"No, I don't want to tell her yet, if she is still upset with him about this, I don't want to be the rebound guy." Shannon explained.

"She loves you Shannon way before she started going out with Jeff, she still love you, probably more so now than ever." Maddie said getting up from her seat walking over to him and comfort him.

"I know, but I don't want to push it. If she know that I broke up with Victoria because of her, she is going to feel more pressure to go out with me." Shannon said putting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you go out there and comfort her?" I suggested.

"I guess I can, but what if she falls less for me, and just wants to be friends?" Shannon said.

"A boyfriend is supposed to be there for you and support you when needed, and that's what you should be doing." I said.

"Actually, it should be Jeff since he is still her boyfriend, but he is the person that caused this whole mess." Shannon said feeling more guilty.

"You need to stop feeling as guilty as you are, yeah we all feel horrible about this whole situation, but you can't blame the whole thing on yourself." I said pulling up my seat in front of him.

"I know, I know." Shannon said looking up into my eyes.

"Now, go out there and talk to my crazy sister." I said patting his knee. Shannon got up and left out the front door to talk to Fin.

"Boy, that dude is head over heals for her." Maddie said looking back at me as Shannon shut the door.


	31. Lilian's Advice

**I DON NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked out to the hallway, sat down Indian style leaning against the wall listening to my iPod trying to find a good song to sing to Jeff tomorrow to officially end this relationship. I saw random wrestlers walking by and ruffled my hair and some of the divas that walked by apologized. Lilian stopped and squatted down next to me. I took out my ear buds to hear what she had to say.

"Hey Lilian." I said trying to be as cheerful as possible wiping tears that were on my cheek.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine after this whole thing with Jeff is over." I said trying to give her as little detail.

"You can talk to me about anything, I have had my share deal of bad relationships, some that people here don't know about." Lilain said smiling in confidence.

"You had bad relationships?" I asked not knowing this.

"Yeah, I think we all have. I may not have had the same type of situation as you, but maybe something close to it, but I made it through it." Lilain said patting my knee.

"How did you do it?" I asked wiping tears again.

"I sat down and wrote out everything that I was feeling." Lilain said.

"I don't think that would be good for me."

"It is better than talking to people sometimes."

"True." I said giggling.

"Now, there is a smile that I hoped to see again." Shawn said walking down the hallway rolling his suitcase.

"Really? You better engrave it in your brain, it may not be back for while." I said looking up at him going back to my serious face.

"Oh, and I was just getting used to that smile." Shawn said pulling out his key and walking into his room that just ended up being the one across the hall from our room.

"Just ignore him." I said shaking my head smiling.

"I saw that." Shawn said opening the door and looking out at Lilain and I.

"Whatever Shawn, love you." I said as he went back into his room.

"Anyways, write down your feelings, you don't have to write it in a letter form, but more like a journal form or a diary you know so at least you can at least get it off your chest and it will understand without other people interrupting, or trying to push you to heal quickly." Lilain said patting my knee.

"Ok, thanks Lilain." I said looking at her hand on my knee.

"You really do have a nice voice, have you ever taken vocal lessons?"

"Haven't thought about it, I just sing at random intervals, mainly dancing around the hotel room singing into a hairbrush or in the shower, sometimes I sing while in the car but in lessons, no."

"It sounds like you have, Shannon was right, I love your singing as well" Lilain said.

"Thank you Lilain, but I massively messed up this time." I said holding back tears.

"No you didn't you did what you think was right, and ran with it. Maybe we can do a duet sometime?"

"I would really like that, we will have to work it out." I said pushing my hair behind my ear as I heard the door open from behind me, I didn't bother to look.

"We will work out the details later, do what I told you and see if that works." Lilain said patting my knee as she stood up and walked down the hallway to the elevators.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shannon asked.

"No, we were just chatting about doing a duet." I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh, that should sound perfect, you sound awesome and Lilain is awesome as well, but I like you better." Shannon said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks, I guess." I said shaking my head back and forth.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Shannon said nudging me a little.

"Your stupid."

"I am not stupid, I am just telling the truth."

"Yes you are, just the way you said it." I said giggling.

"Shut up."

"Make me." I said not knowing that he would tickle me.

"You give up yet?"

"Never." I said laughing uncontrollably.

"Now?"

"You win, you win." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Good, my hands were getting tired from tickling you." Shannon said rubbing his hand as I laid on his legs.

"Poor baby." I said kissing his hand.

"It feels better with the kiss coming from you." Shannon said running his other hand through my hair.

"Sure it does." A male voice from the hallway said. I looked up to find the Hardy's and Gregory walk down the hallway.

"You caused this!" I said yelling at Jeff jumping to my feet having tears really rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I cheated on you and used you, but it looks as if your cheating as well." Jeff said getting up in my face. Shannon pushed Jeff back and jumped in between us.

"Not for long." Shannon said right into Jeff's face. I unlocked my hotel door and walked in followed by Shannon.

"I hate that bitch." I said loudly, the tears really rolling out of my eyes now.

"That's rude to say about Shannon." Toes said coming over to comfort me.

"Not me, Jeff, we ran into him in the hall." Shannon said pointing back at the door.

"Oh poor baby." Maddie said coming over to me.

"Why don't you already break up with him?" Toes asked.

"I am, tomorrow night at the show. I have to get back to the songs." I said wiping my eyes, but it doesn't help any because more and more tears are coming down. Shannon came over and climbed into the seat behind me. I wiggled a little forward to give him his room.

"Why don't you get your own chair?" I asked standing up and moving to the other chair that was empty.


	32. Cuddling in the Hall

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND SOME INFORMATION IN THIS STORY MAY NOT BE ACCURATE, MAYBE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER PRECISELY, BUT I MAY OF CHANGED THING FOR THE BASIS OF THIS STORY. I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING THE STORY LATELY, I HAVE TYPING AWAY AND HAVE JUST FORGOTTEN TO UPLOAD IT. I HOPE YOU LOVE THE WAY IT IS TURNING OUT, EVEN THOUGH I THINK IT IS TURNING HORRIBLY.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Geez, I didn't know that you will get mad at me, I just wanted to hold you." Shannon said depressed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't bitch at you guys, I am just frustrated and upset, not at you guys though." Fin said.

"It isn't a problem little sis, we are here when you need us." Toes said rubbing Fin's leg.

"Why don't I leave you girls alone, I think I have done enough damage." Shannon said getting up and heading to the connecting door.

"Wait, you don't have to leave because I'm a bitch, I want to be with you." Fin said chasing after Shannon.

"Those two should just go out." Maddie said trying to say it softly for only Toes to hear it. Fin turned around stuck her tongue out at her friend and Shannon gave Maddie a dirty look.

"For real, right?" Toes said trying to be gangster.

"I thought we had dinner plans?" Fin said trying to change the subject.

"Screw dinner, lets go find a Cold Stones, you can get chocolate ice cream, I know that chocolate could always helps a crying girl." Shannon said.

"I knew I liked you for something." Fin said ruffling his hair and grabbing her jacket.

"I love ice cream!" Maddie said excitedly jumping up from kneeling down.

"Shannon, you shouldn't of said ice cream to us, we are fat asses and we love that ice cream." Toes said following and grabbing a room key.

"Your not fat, your fit now that you're a diva." Shannon said being the last one out of the room. Fin zipped Shannon's jacket up all the way as they climbed onto the elevator.

"Does anybody know where the nearest Cold Stones even is?" Fin asked.

"I didn't bother to look." Maddie said.

"We just got to ask the front desk." Shannon said.

"Smart smart man." Toes said.

"Well, I am an old pro by now." Shannon said popping his collar, Fin just giggle uncontrollably. They walked off the elevator, and headed towards the front desk to ask them where the nearest Cold Stone's was.

"That is a long line to wait in just for ice cream." Maddie said staring at the line.

"Let's just go get lost in New York City; I am sure we will find something to do." Toes said as they walked through the circling door and they looked down both ways from the front of the hotel. They walked down the sidewalk to the left of the hotel.

"Let's just hope we can find our way back to the hotel." Fin said keeping on turning around making sure they can see the hotel.

"We should leave like a trail of something, like on Family Guy when they left M&M's for Mayor West." Toes said.

"What do we leave a trail of?" Maddie asked.

"All as fails we will take a cab back you guys, it isn't that bad." Shannon said shaking his head.

"We are fat asses; we need to burn the weight from the Cold Stone's off." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"Don't get up in my grill girl!" Shannon said doing his best female voice and snapping his fingers as well.

"Your too much, you know that?" Fin said laughing at Shannon.

"What, I won't let no girl snap their fingers at me with that attitude." Shannon said.

"Your really are too funny." Toes said laughing as well. They continued walking down the street making small talk and laughing at Shannon's stupidity, well whatever worked to get Fin's mind off Jeff.

"I guess we should go somewhere else since we can't find a Cold Stones anywhere." Maddie said.

"Well, there's a Subway, we can go eat fresh." Toes said.

"I guess." Shannon said.

"You guess?" Fin said tickling Shannon.

"I like Quizno's better." Shannon said in between laughter.

"Fine, we will go somewhere else, is McDonald's okay with you?" Maddie asked.

"You know it girl." Shannon said snapping his fingers again.

"You really do need to stop doing that." Fin said grabbing his hand that did the snapping.

"I will try." Shannon said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you cold?" Toes asked Shannon.

"Kind of." Shannon said.

"Come here, you can have your jacket back." Fin said taking off his jacket and help putting the jacket on him.

"Then wouldn't you be cold?" Maddie said looking at Fin wearing a spaghetti strap.

"Yeah, but I can just cuddle up next Shannon." Fin said cuddling up to Shannon's chest to wrap herself with the jacket as well. They walk back towards their hotel, and went into McDonald's to get food before heading up to their room. As they got into their room, they turned on the television to watch a movie.

"They have no good movies." Maddie said complaining.

"Very true, forget movies, we can take random photos with our McDonalds." Toes said pulling out her camera. We took random photos and ate our dinner, mainly just shooting the shit trying to keep Fin's brain from going back to Jeff.

"These photos are priceless." Shannon said flipping through the photos that they just took.

"I know, they are so going up onto My Space." Maddie said flipping through the photos on her camera.

"Hey, I want to see those photos." Fin said snatching Maddie's camera.

"I was looking at those." Maddie said grabbing that camera back from Fin.

"Girls, take turns." Shannon said giving Toes her camera back.

"Well, I am tired, I am going to go to bed." Toes said grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bathroom to change.

"I will be right behind you on that." Maddie said looking at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand in the hotel room.

"Are you going to bed yet?" Fin asked Shannon.

"I might be up for a while, are you?" Shannon asked Fin.

"Nope, I am going to stay up as well, can I hang with you?" Fin asked.

"You two shouldn't be left alone." Toes said walking out of the bathroom as Maddie walked in there to change.

"We are responsible adults Toes, and I am still getting over Jeff." Fin said as tears stung her eyes, but didn't roll down her eyes.

"Here we go again." Toes said rolling her eyes. Maddie walked out of the bathroom and saw the tears in Fin's eyes.

"Who brought it up this time?" Maddie said pissed.

"I did, sorry." Fin said wiping her eyes.

"Well, good night girls, if you need us, we will be either in the other room or out in the hall if you need us." Shannon said helping Fin up from the bed and walked her out into the hall.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I walked her out into the hall, and sat down on the floor leaning back against the wall. Fin walked around me and sat on the other side of me. She leaned back and rested her back on my side and her head on my shoulder.

"Your not tired?" I asked her.

"No, I am just thinking and when I am stressed and thinking so much I can't think."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing I feel comfortable talking about with you."

"Are you sure, I am here to listen, you know that right?" I said as I kissed her on the top of the head.

"I know, why would Jeff do that to me?" Fin said sobbing.

"Don't cry." I said searching my pockets for a tissue, which I found a packet full of tissues in my jacket and pulled one out for here.

"I mean, does he not know that I am fragile?" Fin said crying more.

"I don't know Fin, he is just a jerk okay? He just got his head mixed up right now, he doesn't know what he threw away by doing that to you." I said pulling her closer to me, basically pulling her onto my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Did you know that he would do this?"

"No Fin, I would never let anybody do this to you if I knew, I hate to see you cry or any female cry. I love you, and it is hurting me to see you like this." I said wiping one of the tears off her cheek with my finger.

"Is that true?" Fin said finally looking up into my eyes.

"Yes, I love you Fin, more than words could explain." I said trying not to cry myself and for once, I saw Fin smile back at me with her blue eyes in contact with mine.

"I love you too Shannon, and thank you for standing by me like this, most men would run away when a female is like this." Fin said cuddling back up into a ball shape leaning against my chest.

"I am not any other male, some of us are still half way decent. I don't like to see you hurt, just let it all out." I said putting my hand on her head holding her closer to me. We sat out there for like a half hour when she slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you Shannon, I loved your company." Fin said looking up at me smiling again.

"Any time babe." I said smiling back at her as I put my arms back around her.

"What time is it?" Fin asked pulling out her cell phone to look at the time.

"Probably really late, we have to be at the arena at 1." I said still hanging onto her for life.

"Well, it's about 11, midnight, I should get to bed I have a lot of things to get done before tomorrow's meeting." Fin said standing up trying to find her key in her pocket as I stood up from sitting on the ground.

"Why don't you just stay in my room instead of having to climb into one of those beds and a chance to wake one of them up?" I suggested pulling out my key.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on, we have connecting rooms, like they are not going to be able to find you, they know who your NOT with." I said with emphasis on the not.

"True." Fin said following me into my room, and I threw her a pair of boxers for her to wear as pajamas along with her spaghetti strap for bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" I asked.

"I should be." Fin said walking out of the bathroom and setting her sweatpants down on the dresser. She climbed into the bed under the covers and slid up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her to secure her there to make sure that she won't leave.

"I set my alarm for 10 in the morning." I said whispering in her ear.

"That's okay, I love you Shannon." Fin said as she kissed me lightly on the lips and cuddled up next to me more.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her head and fell asleep myself.


	33. Fin Finds Out About Victoria

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S...**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

My alarm went off at 10 in the morning, Maddie and Toes were not yet up, but Fin was up because she wasn't in the room. "Fin?" I said. I went to the door and looked out the peep hole, and saw her sitting there writing on a notepad. I opened the door, she didn't notice that I walked out, I sat down next to her and just watched her.

"Oh, when did you get here?" Fin said pulling out a bud of her head phones.

"I just got out here like 2 minutes ago, what'cha writing?"

"I am just writing my feelings, just like you would a diary, Lilain said it might help a little."

"Okay, that's cool, then what you listening to?" I asked as I grabbed the bud that she had in her hand, and put it in my ear.

"I am listening to Respect by Aretha Franklin."

"I like that song, what else do you got?" I asked as I tried to grab her iPod.

"Nosey much?"

"Sorry, just seeing if you have anything good."

"No, sorry I am so bitchy." Fin said wiping her eyes.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I have been out here since about 8, I have seen Shawn walk by, he sat here with me for a little bit, then John Cena came out for a little bit, and so did Big Show, just a few other people. I just don't get why everyone gets up that early if the show isn't until late at night."

"Wait, did you say John Cena?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he flirt with you, or try charming you?"

"Yes, but it made me feel good, but seriously, why are they up this early?

"Well, they might want to go work out." I said.

"I have to go shower up before today, and pack my outfit for tonight." Fin said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I have to shower up as well, is it cool if I carpool with you guys?"

"Yeah, if you do the Mohawk."

"What if I don't do the Mohawk?"

"Then you aren't riding with us." Fin said smiling.

"Fine, I will do the Mohawk." I said as I walked into the hotel room by myself, and waited to make sure that Fin got in safely. I walked into my room to find Toes and Maddie standing in my room, and the connecting door is locked behind them.

"Did you tell her?" Maddie asked.

"No, I couldn't." I said sitting on the bed putting my head in my hands.

"It's easy, open your mouth and say it." Toes said sitting down next to me.

"It isn't that simple, come on, if I tell her, it is just going to be more pressure, and the fact is that she is still going out with that jerk." I said trying not to cry because of my jerk of a friend.

"Fine, tonight at the club or out in that ring." Maddie said heading towards the door.

"Club? We're going to a club?" I asked.

"Duh! We are going to celebrate her freedom from Jeff." Toes said following Maddie to the door.

"Am I invited?" I asked.

"Hello, how else would you be able to hook up with Fin?" Maddie said opening the door.

"You got a point, now get out so I can get into the shower." I said lightly pushing them out of the room.

"Make sure you dress nicely for the club tonight." Maddie said as I closed the door behind them.

"Time to do some major work." I said taking a deep breath.

**Their Point of View-**

Fin walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"What were you talking to Shannon about?" Fin asked.

"About us hitting the club tonight, we were inviting him to go with us." Maddie said sitting up from laying down.

"We're going to the club?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, does anybody even listen to us?" Toes asked looking at Maddie.

"I am sorry, I am not going to a club. I haven't even broken up with Jeff yet, and if I go to the club, I might end up leaving with some random dude." Fin said shaking her head no.

"Come on sister, Shannon's going to be there, you know how goofy he can get, and you know he won't let anyone near you." Toes said trying to convince her sister to go.

"No, I have a date with Ben & Jerry's." Fin said putting her dirty clothes in her suitcase.

"Come on, you got to get out of this hotel room and/or out of that hallway." Maddie said climbing off the bed and walking over to her friend.

"She's got a point, it is making you worse being coped up in here." Toes said.

"Maybe, I will think about it." Fin said.

"Come on say yes, Shannon's going to be there, you can dance dirty with him." Maddie said smiling her evil smile.

"I will approve of that." Shannon said peaking in barely.

"Either come in all the way or not come in at all." Toes said.

"Maybe I like being the peeping tom type." Shannon said opening the door rest of the way and walking in.

"Sorry to get your hopes up about dirty dancing, I am not going to a club." Fin said leaning against the dresser.

"Alright, don't think about the club right now, we have a meeting to make, come on you guys get going." Shannon said setting their tasks straight.

"I am going to go take my shower." Maddie said grabbing the clothes that she already set out.

"I am going to go down to Gregory's room and take my shower there, and I am going to catch a ride with him." Toes said grabbing her clothes and her outfit bag.

"You do know, he is riding with Jeff?" Fin asked.

"I know, but I am sure Gregory could protect Jeff this time." Toes said grabbing a room key and walking out the door.

"Love you sis!" Fin yelled quickly before the door shut.

"Why don't you want to go to the club?" Shannon asked standing in front of Fin.

"I don't want to go to a club filled of guys that could hurt me just as much as Jeff or even worse." Fin said standing up straight and cuddled up next to Shannon, Shannon wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let anybody else hurt you ever again." Shannon said kissing the top of her head.

"Your not always going to be there Shannon, I mean I am surprised that Victoria isn't here fighting or plying you off me." Fin said with tears rolling down her face.

"Victoria isn't at this event, and it doesn't matter what she thinks or says anymore." Shannon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fin said pushing away from him.

"Nothing." Shannon said.

"It must mean something if you said it." Fin said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I will tell you later I promise, when you feel better." Shannon said begging.

"No, I want to know now Shannon!" Fin said angrily.

"I wasn't going to tell you right now though." Shannon said turning around and going to sit on the bed.

"Well, you started to say it, so just finish it." Fin said wiping tears off her face.

"I broke up with Victoria." Shannon said into his hands.

"Did I hear you correctly, did you just say that you broke up with Victoria?" Fin said sitting down next Shannon on the bed.

"Yes, you heard me correctly, but I wasn't a part of this thing at all, your sister and Maddie dragged me into this in cheering you up." Shannon said.

"Your only comforting me to get closer to me and just because my sister and my best friend told you?" Fin asked standing up with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"I didn't want to, I wanted to wait until you came around and after you got over this before I came back into this picture, but your sister and your best friend said that you needed me more right now, so I believed them and came to lend a helping hand." Shannon said explaining.

"Your lower than low dude. You are using a poor, emotionally damaged girl to fall in love with her and blame it on my sister and my best friend, how dare you. Get out!" Fin said really balling now and not believing one word that he said.

"Fin, you got to believe me." Shannon said following her to the door. Maddie walked out of the bathroom and saw Shannon walking out of the bedroom with his head down.

"What the hell is happening out here?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, tell her." Shannon said.

"Tell her what?" Maddie asked.

"I told her that I broke up with Victoria, and that I didn't want to comfort her, I only came over and comforted her because you and Toes told me to. I wanted to stay away from her until she got over it, but you two pulled me in." Shannon said pretty much explaining what he said.

"Yeah, that is the truth, come on Fin. You got to believe me, your best friend of like 12 years." Maddie said.

"Told you!" Shannon said.


	34. Planning Fin's Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. AND EVEN THOUGH I MAYBE WRITING AS IF JEFF IS A BAD GUY AND/OR THAT I DON'T LIKE HIM, BUT THE TRUTH IS I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT MAN, NOT LIKE STALKERISH LOVE HIM TYPE THING, BUT JUST LOVE THAT MAN.**

**Their Point of View-**

"If you excuse us a minute Fin, I need to talk to Shannon." Maddie said pushing Shannon into the other room.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Why now?"

"Well, I said one thing and she asked what I meant by it, so it just came out."

"Seriously Shannon, you need to think more." Maddie said pacing around the room.

"Why you pacing?"

"Because, you pretty much screwed your chances of getting with my best friend."

"I doubt it."

"You think so, she is probably thinking that your only hanging around for emotional support until she gets better because we told you to, and once she is recovered your gone as well." Maddie said.

"I won't leave her, never, I love her way too much to do that to her."

"I know that, prove it to her. Now that you ruined it, you got to do something that you have never done before to show her that you are there not only because we said so, but because you love her and you will always be there." Maddie said running her hands through her hair.

"What do you suggest?" Shannon said running his hands through his non-Mohawk hair.

"I don't know, why don't you sing her a love song or something, tonight at the event?"

"I can't sing, I'm not good, and I am not going out there and embarrassing myself in front of everyone."

"Well, as long as you do something before the club." Maddie said.

"Why don't I do this…."Shannon said explaining his idea to Maddie, and she agreed it was a somewhat perfect idea.

"I am going to go back and put my make-up, you get back to work on that Mo-hawk and those plans." Maddie said walking into the other room winking at him.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

As Maddie left the room, the phone has not left my ear. I called the front desk to come and set the room up to my idea, then I called a jet company, then I called Vince, he didn't pick up his phone, so I called Shawn and explained the situation to him. I made a few more calls as I pulled out the gel's and hairsprays, the different hairbrushes and got the hair dryer ready.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked sneaking up behind me.

"Oh geez!" I yelled as I jumped mid-air and almost dropped the phone into the sink.

"Sorry, just never seen you put your Mo-hawk up, may I help?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, let me finish this phone call, and we will start." I said as I finished the phone call, and slid the phone into my pocket.

"I am sorry about earlier, just I don't know, I just thought since I am pretty much out of a boyfriend the only reason you were sticking by my side is to jump on in there as a rebound guy." Fin said as she made room on the sink and held onto two different gels.

"No babe, you know how I feel about you, you know that I love you more than a friend, but I am not going to push anything on you, whenever your ready. I really care about you, that is why I am standing by your side is because I love you and I hate seeing you hurt." I said as I stood in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are the most relaxed guy about things, you know that?" Fin asked leaning back on her hands on the sink.

"Maybe." I said brushing my hair up, blow-drying, gelling and hair-spraying it for it to stick in a Mo-hawk form.

"You should do mine, since I am now your escort starting tonight." Fin said smiling.

"I love your smile, you can now be Princess of Punk." I said smiling back at her and putting my things back into my bath bag.

"I love your smile too, if they say Princess, they would think we are brother and sister, ew…." Fin said doing a disgusting face.

"I can't change my name, and if you go by Queen, they will think you're my mom, even worse." I said running my hands through her hair.

"Yes, I know it's curly, that doesn't mean that you have to run your hands through it." Fin said.

"I thought it was naturally straight?"

"It is, but when it gets wet, it curls sometimes." Fin said jumping off the counter.

"Photo!" I said pulling out my camera.

"Now that you have your Mo-hawk, now you can carpool with us." Fin said walking out of the bathroom towards her room.

"Hey, what you doing after the show?"

"Nothing yet besides hitting that club, maybe, haven't decided yet." Fin answered.

"You now have plans."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bring your club clothes with you to change into after the show, I have some plans for us." I answered smiling.

"Should I be scared?"

"Maybe, you'll like it." I said.

"Now, I am defiantly scared." Fin said turning back and leaving the room.

"No love you, or good bye?" I asked walking into the other room.

"Sorry, love you and goodbye?" Maddie said questioning walking by the door.

"Not you, but thank you though." I said smiling at her.

"Anytime." Maddie said kissing my forehead and headed over to the table.

"Sorry about that Shan-Shan." Fin said.

"It's okay, you guys almost ready to go?" I asked.

"I got to go straighten my hair, do makeup and what not, and grab my stuff." Fin said pulling out clothing from a drawer and putting it in a bag.

"Okay, you go do that." I said winking at her.

"I will, love you!" Fin said kissing my forehead and walking into the bathroom.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

As I heard the bathroom door click locked I knew that it was time that Shannon and I finished planning her surprise, at least help Shannon finish the calls.

"How's the planning going for her surprise?" I said looking at the bathroom door making sure it is closed.

"Almost perfect." Shannon said leaning against the door frame that connected the two rooms.

"Almost?" I asked jumping up from my seat.

"Shawn is working on it, and just got to talk things out with Vince today after the meeting, but other than that it is pretty much done." Shannon said not even looking at me, he was having a staring contest with the bathroom door.

"Hello, I am over here." I said snapping my fingers trying to catch his attention.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" He finally said looking over at me.

"So, it is set up, the whole thing right, not just one part of it?"

"Yes, and we will be at the club about 10ish." Shannon said.

"Do you think that she is going to be up for it by then?"

"She should, if not, I will bring her back to the hotel, but by the time we get to the club we might be a couple." Shannon said smiling after that comment and looking back at the door.

"Down boy." I said making a whip noise.

"Shut up."

"Bite me!" I said walking over to the bathroom door and banging on it.

"What?" Fin yelled over the blow dryer.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon mamacieta." I said walking back to the seat as Fin finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you finally ready?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Fin said slipping on her flip-flops and throwing her outfit bag over her shoulder.

**Their Point of View-**

Shannon grabbed his gym type bag, threw it on his shoulder and clapped his hands together.

"Let's roll." Shannon said shutting the door that connected the rooms.

"Let's do it." Maddie said standing up from the seat and walked up to Shannon and Fin and linked arms with them.

"Only if we had Toes, then we will be the Oz gang." Shannon said.

"You should be the Scarecrow, because I think you are little low on the brain." Maddie said.

"Ha ha." Shannon said sticking his tongue out at Maddie. Fin made sure she had a key before they headed out the room with their belongings.

"I hate taking taxi's, you always have to flag them down and pay for them, they always end up taking the longest routes to the place." Maddie said complaining.

"Then, let's walk." Fin said as she walked into the revolving door.

"You serious? It's like a mile down the road with turns and such." Shannon said.

"You afraid of walking? We aren't going to be jumped or anything, plus you run more than this." Maddie said catching up with Fin who already started walking down the road.

"Fine, wait up you guys. If were late, it isn't my fault." Shannon said running up to the girls, because they needed at least one guy to protect them.

"Glad that you are able to join us." Fin said.

"Figured that these two lovely ladies might need some protection." Shannon said wrapping his arms around both Fin and Maddie.

"I am not one of your ladies, but nice of you to protect me anyway." Maddie said pushing his arm off her shoulder, but kissed his cheek.

"Fine, I will protect Fin before I come and protect you." Shannon said smiling at Maddie.

"I see how it is, geez." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"At least I know that I will live." Fin said smiling and giggled.

"You won't protect us?" Shannon said looking at her.

"Yes, if I had to, but I thought you were a tough man and can stand your own ground?" Fin asked.

"I am, but would you jump in if needed be?" Shannon asked.

"Duh, I won't let any person hurt my Shan-Shan or my Maddie." Fin said smiling longer than she has in the past few days. They were walking down the street, and as they approached Madison Square Garden they tried to figure out how the hell to get behind the theatre without walking around the front with the fans that were already showing up to pick up tickets or just to chill and try to catch stars arriving.

"Let's just go up one more block and cut over and back up to the back." Maddie said pointing with her fingers.

"That might work." Shannon said pointing at Maddie.

"I didn't go to college for nothing." Maddie said.

"If you continue working on this relationship with Matt, you might not have to go to Law school." Fin said throwing that in there.

"That's what I have been told." Maddie said.

"I love having you around." Shannon said ruffling her hair.

"Hey, it took me a while to fix my hair and you just messed it up." Maddie said pushing his hand out of her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your fro." Shannon said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, I have loved having you around and have missed you all those years." Fin said jumping in before a fight broke out.

"I have missed it as well, I wish I can continue to travel, but it isn't my decision." Maddie said pulling out her brush to fix her hair as they walked.

"I am sure that Matt will offer after all this drama cools down between me and his brother." Fin said trying not to cry bringing it up.

"Not now, save it for the show." Shannon said pulling her closer to him. Fin dug her head into his chest.

"Fin, come on, think about flying ponies." Maddie said trying to change the subject and cheer Fin up.

"Flying ponies?" Shannon asked with a questioned look.

"Shut up, at least I am trying to help her." Maddie said as Fin was still sobbing into Shannon's shirt, Shannon ran his hands through her hair and picked her up with his other hand to carry her along the way.

"This is going to be fun." Shannon said.

"Why?" Fin asked in a babbling manner.

"Because he is a big fat jerk and a lair." Maddie said opening the back door and showing her backstage pass.

"Passes?" The security guard asked.

"Here's mine." Shannon said pulling out his pass from his pocket with his picture on it.

"Sorry about that Mr. Moore." The security guard said.

"It's cool man." Shannon said doing a handshake with him with his free hand.

"I need her pass." The security guard said as Maddie was waiting on the other side of the metal detector. Shannon helped Fin to a standing position, and she ruffled through her pockets and found her pass.

"Here we are." Fin said wiping tears off her face.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Christina "Caylee" Lee." The security guard said handing the pass back to her.

"Thank you sir." Fin said sliding the pass back in her pocket.

"Those passes need to be worn at all times. And is there anything that I need to help you with Ms. Lee?" The security guard said towards them as Fin pulled her pass back out and clipped it onto her t-shirt.

"No I am fine, just been bad past few days." Fin said wiping her cheeks again.

"Ok Ms. Lee, I think Mr. McMahan is waiting for you in his office." the security guard said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Shannon said pulling the security guard into a man hug.

"You guys have a good night." He said to us before going back to his job.

"I told you that we were going to be late." Shannon said.

"Well, at least we got some exercise and didn't waste any money." Maddie said making a point.

"Very true, but now I am all sweaty and I can't take a shower because it is going to wash out my Mo-hawk." Shannon said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Ew….I was being carried by a sweaty man." Fin said.

"Ew….I have mascara marks on my shirt." Shannon said pointing to the marks on his shirt.

"You two stop that, we have a meeting to go to." Maddie said pinching each one in the upper arm.

"Ow, girl you have fake nails on, those things hurt." Shannon said rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get. Now you two focus about the meeting we are going into." Maddie said trying to get their attention to the problem at hand.

"We will swing it." Fin said trying to compose herself before going into the office. Maddie knocked on the door, and heard Vince respond.

"Come in." Vince yelled. Shannon opened the door and pushed Fin to go in first to find everyone already there, everyone being Gregory, Matt, Jeff, Toes, Shawn and Vince, but in the back Shane, Stephanie and Hunter was there, but from where they entered they couldn't see them.


	35. The Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

"Sorry that we were late. Vince, this is Maddie." Fin said walking into the room followed by Maddie.

"Nice to meet you Maddie." Vince said walking around the desk to hug Fin and shake Maddie's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well sir." Maddie said shaking his hand.

"Shannon, welcome back on tour, we've missed you." Vince said shaking Shannon's hand.

"May I get a photo with you?" Maddie asked digging through her purse.

"Not now Maddie." Fin said smacking her friend on the arm.

"I don't want to forget about it." Maddie said smiling.

"It should only take a few seconds." Vince said as everyone else rolled their eyes at Maddie. After they took a photo, Vince walked back behind his desk. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." Vince said as he sat himself. Shannon sat on a chair next to Gregory, and Maddie sat on Matt's lap.

"You can sit on my lap." Shannon said as Fin tried to find an empty seat, Fin went towards him and sat down.

"Everyone comfy and cozy, well I hope so. I hope you don't mind Fin or Shannon but I have invited Shane, Stephanie and Hunter to sit in on the meeting." Vince said pointing towards them in the back of the room.

"Guys! I haven't seen you guys in like ever!" Fin said jumping off Shannon's lap and ran over to them to give them each a hug.

"I've missed you as well." Stephanie said as they kissed each other's cheeks as Fin went on to hug Shane and Hunter.

"We got to exchange numbers later so we won't lose contact later." Fin said pointing at all of them as Maddie ran up behind her.

"Oh my god! I want photos." Maddie squealed.

"Not now Maddie, Shane, Stephanie, and Hunter this is Maddie. Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head when she was younger." Fin said giggling as she walked back over and sat on Shannon's lap.

"Maddie, if you don't mind you can take all the photos you want after the meeting, but we are already behind schedule." Vince said.

"Sorry sir." Maddie said walking back to Matt.

"What the hell is going on here? I thought everything was going good until I watched the last episode and heard about what happened backstage. I left you in charge Shawn, yeah, it sets up a perfect storyline which I am happy for, but you could have at least called me. Does anyone care to explain?" Vince said leaning back in his leather rolling chair.

"You see sir, this is what happened. Jeff and I were going out, like you might of known, Maddie and I overheard Matt and Jeff talking, which that was when I found out that Jeff was using/cheating on me, he was only going out with me because he thought I was too good for Shannon. I was and still am mad at Jeff, I was jealous of Victoria because she was going out with Shannon, and I wanted them to break up because I realized I made a mistake. Maddie came out with the singing idea, since Shannon loves my singing, we went to Shawn's office and talked to him about it, he thought it was a good idea." Fin explained trying not to cry because her eyes were already puffy and red from crying. Jeff just stared in the other direction and didn't look any where else.

"Thank you for clearing things up, so I want to know what is planned for tonight, any suggestions." Vince said leaning forward on his desk.

"I suggested to Fin at the last event that she sings a song to Jeff to officially call it an end to her escorting him and/or breaking up with him." Shawn said.

"We can do that, any songs that you have in mind?" Vince said interested now in the storyline.

"I have a few ideas, but I want to talk to the tech/music guys first about it." Fin said wiping tears off her face.

"Do you have anything to add Jeff?" Vince said trying to get Jeff to look at him.

"Yes I do." Jeff said standing up from his seat and looking over at Fin, "I don't get why this is such a big deal, you were cheating on me before I cheated on you. You were cheating on me with Shannon." Jeff said pointing at Shannon.

"Excuse me, I was not going out with Shannon, I am sorry if I had better conversations with him than I did you, and two, you're the reason why I wasn't going out with Shannon. If I remember correctly, the only reason why you were going out with me was because you thought I was too good for Shannon." Fin yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Shannon pulled Fin back down on his lap and pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't want our dirty laundry aired out on public television." Jeff said looking over at Vince.

"Too late there buddy, you should of thought about that before this happened." Vince said rubbing his legs.

"I fucking hate this." Jeff said as he hit the wall with his palm and walked out the door.

"Why does he not care about me like he did before we went on tour?" Fin asked trying to calm down, Shannon ran his right hand through her hair and wiped her face with his left hand.

"Men are stupid sometimes." Shawn said looking at the spot Jeff just hit.

"Alright, at least we didn't get any blood on the carpet." Shane said. Matt grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit Shane in the face. A knock came from the door, the door opened and in comes John Cena.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I was wondering if I had a match tonight." John said softly.

"Not tonight John, but we might need you backstage." Vince said, John looked over at Fin and saw her crying again.

"Christina, I thought I got you calmed down earlier?" John said walking over and squatting down in front of her on Shannon's lap.

"Jeff." Shannon said.

"What is up with that man?" John said shaking his head.

"He's a jerk, wait a minute." Fin said wiping her own tears this time.

"I think she's got an idea." Toes said getting excited knowing that it was going to be a good one.

"This plan involves everyone here, including you John." Fin said smiling once again. Fin explained her idea to everyone, after a few disagreements and compromises, Vince was finally happy with the end result of the idea, too bad Jeff wasn't there to hear it because he might actually want to know what was going to happen.

"That concludes this meeting, have fun tonight and Fin, here's a box of tissues, you might need it more than I do." Vince said handing her a box of tissues.

"I can now take photos." Maddie squealed as she ran over and laid down on Shane's, Stephanie's and Hunter's lap as Matt took the photo.

"I am SO sorry about my friend." Fin said shaking her head at her best friend.

"It's cool." Hunter said as he pushed Maddie's feet off his lap and hugged Fin.

"Thank you Hunter. I love you." Fin said into his ear.

"Your going to be fine, he's just lucky I have self-control and I am married to the bosses daughter." Hunter said as they separated from the hug and winked at her.

"You make me laugh." Fin said giggling.

"That makes me happy to hear that." Hunter said.

"You do know that Matt has photos from our truth and dare night?" Fin said giggling remembering that night.

"He does? Those better not end up on My Space, and Matt, you better show me those pictures." Hunter said shuffling Fin's hair with one hand and pointed at Matt with the other.

"I will think about it." Matt said smiling as he turned to leave with Maddie. Hunter shook Shannon's hand as Fin went on to hug Stephanie.

"Thank you Stephanie, I love you as well." Fin said into her ear.

"I got to get your phone number, I want another female to talk to." Stephanie said as they separated from the hug.

"Right, what's your number?" Fin asked as she pulled out her phone typed in Stephanie's number.

"Text me so I can have it, okay?" Stephanie said.

"Will do, how about your number Hunter?" Fin asked.

"It is the same as hers but the last two numbers are swapped." Hunter said.

"Easy enough." Fin said as she went to hug Shane and Shannon hugged Stephanie.

"Thank you Shane, I love you I guess." Fin said.

"You guess?" Shane asked.

"Fine, I love you."

"Good to hear, I love you too. Maybe we can do dinner?"

"Not for a while bud." Shannon said butting in.

"Oh nuts." Shane said snapping his fingers.

"Sorry Shane, maybe we will do a 'business' dinner sometime." Fin said putting air quotes around business and winking.

"I saw that, not on my clock, you have to get over Jeff first." Shannon said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You seems like you are already making your moves." Shane said a little depressed.

"No, he has just been there every step of the way pretty much." Fin said kissing Shannon on the cheek.

"Fin, Shannon, you guys coming?" Toes asked.

"Yeah." Fin said as she headed towards the door.

"I will be right there, I got to talk to Vince real quick." Shannon said.

"Okay, catch you later." Fin said as she kissed him lightly on the lips before she walked completely out the door.


	36. Finishing the Plans

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I shut the door behind me so Shannon and Vince could have their privacy, which I am wondering what Shannon has planned.

"Where's Shannon?" Gregory asked.

"He had to talk to Vince, don't ask me about what though." I said.

"I think it must be something big and/or good if he has to go through Vince." Toes said.

"He may not be planning anything, he might just need to talk to Vince about his career." I said leaning into the door trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Come on sis, you need to go talk to the tech/music guys remember." Toes said as she pulled me away from the door.

"Yeah, I am 100 sure it has something to deal with his career." Gregory said.

"Ok, but if it isn't, I am looking for you first." I said pointing at him.

"Oh, I am really scared of you." Gregory said waving his hands in the air.

"You should be shaking scared in your wrestling boots Mr. Hurricane man." I said smiling.

"I am, I don't want Ms. Fin coming after me." Gregory said laughing.

"Oh my god you two." Toes said laughing. I shook my head and walked down the hallway towards the sound guy's room. I knocked on the door and walked in to find two guys and one girl sitting in front of three computers.

"Caylee, welcome back. Vince told us you were coming down here." The one male that I have talked to before about my entrance video said.

"Thanks, what have you been up to?" I asked hugging him.

"Nothing much, do you want to talk about what is going on?" He asked concerned.

"No, you will find out soon enough with it spreading around like wildfire backstage."

"That, and rumors." The female said.

"True, but I wanted to talk to you guys about the music I am going to sing tonight to Jeff."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" The other guy asked.

"Let me explain what is going to happen and when each person is coming out. My best friend Maddie is also walking out, she is going to walk with Toes so don't worry about her."

"Wasn't worrying about it, Vince told us that you were on top of this, you should really become one of the producers, directors or one of the writers or something since your so on top of things." The entrance video male said.

"I wish, but anyways…." I said and continued on with our plan and what I worked out the music with them.

"Okay, so this part is first, and then this part from this song goes next?" he asked.

"Yes, it goes that first and then this part, and then this part of that song." I said pointing to the highlighted part of the song on the screen.

"Okay, what else?" He asked.

"This part of that song, and then this part of that song." I said pointing to lyrics that we printed out. We slowly worked with the songs and made it into one long song.

"Let's listen to this masterpiece that we just made." The female said looking over at the screen we were working on. He played the song back, and we were impressed with what we just made.

"How long did it take you to come up with that list of songs?" The other guy asked.

"I just sat in the hotel room and thought of random songs that I might be able to use, and those that randomly came to mind." I answered.

"Well, they worked, let's burn it to a disc so it would be ready for playback later." The entrance video guy said.

"Do have the other song that is going to be needed tonight?" I asked as I headed towards the door.

"Yes, we always have at least 5 copies of that CD on us." the female said going back to work on her computer.

"Ok, thanks you guys. How am I ever going to pay you guys for this?" I asked in the doorway.

"Become a producer, you are better at working with us and describing things to us than any other person back here." The entrance video guy said.

"That isn't my decision, it's Vince's and I have no idea what I will do if I was promoted, because I have never took a Television class in college." I said as I winked at him and walked out the room.

"Break a leg out there." He yelled out to me.

"I won't." I yelled back as I walked back towards the locker room to get ready for the show.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I stayed in Vince's office to make sure that my plan was all ready, which by Vince's smiling I knew it was ready.

"It is very sweet what your doing for that girl, you really do lover her." Stephanie said walking up next to me.

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling thinking about Fin.

"Aw…I love you Shannon!" Stephanie said acting like a girl and pulled me into a hug. I looked at Vince weirdly.

"She got it from her mother." Vince said.

"Hunter, why don't you do anything like that for me?" Stephanie turned to ask her husband.

"For our anniversary honey." Hunter said giving me a death glare, you know the ones that make you feel really uncomfortable and if looks could kill, you'll be dead. I usually am not afraid of people, accept for a few people that are bigger than me like the Undertaker and the Big Show, but when Hunter gives you those death glares it creeps me out, only if I don't get in a match with him.

"Well, anyways, okay, I just wanted to double check on things, I want everything to be perfect." I said turning my attention back to Vince.

"I secured everything myself." Shane said stepping in.

"Okay thank you Shane."

"No problem, take care of that girl okay, she's had a hard life okay." Shane said turning into the father role.

"How do you know more about her than I do?"

"Because look at who my father is, but anyway, remember who you work for." Shane said.

"I think it is very sweet of you Shannon, and I think she will love it. Hunter take notes from this man." Stephanie said as Hunter still giving me that death glare.

"Well, thank you everyone for helping me on this, but I should get going." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Shannon, you take care of my daughter now." Vince said sitting back into his seat and looking at the folder that was on his desk. I turned around and looked at him with a slight smile.

"I will take care of her like she was a baby." I said smiling.

"If you don't take care of her, look at who you have to deal with." Vince said not looking at me.

"What? Jeff doesn't get anything, but if I mess up, then it is all hell?" I asked before I open the door.

"Lucky for Jeff, what is going to happen tonight is going to be more embarrassing than pain, and he already has 2 strikes on his record, I don't think he wants a 3rd one. But you, we can make it so much worse since you don't have one strike yet." Vince said looking up at me now.

"I think it is worth it sir." I said confidently. As I opened the door and walked out I could hear Stephanie getting after Hunter for not doing anything as sweet as what I am planning, but as I walked out the door I ran into Gregory and Toes making out on canisters across the hall. I coughed loudly getting their attention and they stopped kissing.

"So, what's going on?" Toes asked interested.

"My plan is set, I just had to confirm it." I said wanting to rub my hands through my hair but I remembered that it is in a Mo-hawk.

"And what plan was that?" Gregory asked. I looked around to make sure that Fin wasn't anywhere near to hear what I had planned. I leaned forward and explained what I had plan, of course with Maddie's help with coming up with it.

"Do you think she will like it?" I asked.

"If I know my sister, she will love you more after tonight." Toes said smiling at it herself.

"So, if I plan something like that, would you love me more?" Gregory asked.

"Maybe, why don't you plan something like that and find out." Toes said kissing him again.

"Do you guys know where Fin is?" I asked before they went back to making out.

"She went to the sound room, which is down that way." Gregory said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks you guys, go back to what you were doing." I said as I walked down the dark hallways towards the sound room, as I came around the corner I saw Fin walk out the room. I ran up behind her, picked her off her feet and swung her around a couple of times before I set her back down on her feet. "Hey babe." I said kissing her cheek.

"What did you have to talk to Vince about?" Fin asked.

"None of your business." I said trying to be secretive.

"Whatever, I have to go get ready for the show, and so do you." She said smiling for some odd reason.

"Not yet, it is only 4 in the afternoon, you have 1 hour and 45 minutes until Lilian goes on for the national anthem okay." I said trying to convince her to wait and get ready later.

"Yeah, I have to shower and pick out an outfit, I then have to practice my music for tonight." She said shaking papers with some type of writing on them.

"Fine, but after my match with Jeff, you got to promise me that you will go with me to do something?"

"I will think about it." She said as she went to go leave, but I locked my arms around her waist.

"I am not going to let you go until you agree to go with me after my match."

"Fine, I promise you that after your match, I am all yours." She said smiling.

"Thank you that is all I wanted to hear." I said smiling, she kissed me on the lips lightly.

"Thank you Shannon for always being there for me, and I love you." Fin said as she turned to look down the hallway, which I looked as well to see Jeff out the corner of my eyes walking down the hallway towards us. I loosen my grip on her as she took off running down a hallway towards the women locker room as I ran down a different hallway to the men locker room.

**Jeff's Point of View-****(I was going to put this sooner, but seemed more right to put right here, it starts out back when he left the meeting.)**

I was getting tired of all this bull crap that was going on with Fin and I, yes I know it is mainly my fault. I mean everyday we went out she was always texting or talking on the phone with Shannon, yes I only went out with her because I didn't think he was good enough for her. I walked down the hallways just thinking how much I screwed up, I mean, I thought I once loved her, but maybe I loved her more as a younger sister and as a best friend. I walked the hallways and found my way out to the ring. I climbed up onto the third turnbuckle and looked out into the empty seats of the arena. I put my head into my hands trying not to cry. Why am I about to cry, I shouldn't really care about how much I hurt her. I just hurt my best friend, why do I always do this, go out with a girl that might have a slight chance with Shannon and snatch them just because I am a selfish pig.

"Why, why does all the bad things happen to me every single time?" I asked as quietly as possible with tears stinging my eyes. I should have saw this coming, now I am going to lose all my fans, my best friend since I was like 6, and my new best girl friend. I sat up on the turnbuckle looking at the seats thinking soon everyone in this arena is soon going to boo me about what happened. Why should I care about what is happening? It's not like I hurt her, I mean she has Shannon, Shawn, the McMahan's, Cena, Big Show, Lilian, Toes, Maddie, Gregory and even my brother. I heard two pairs of foot steps walking down the ramp, I rubbed my face of the tears.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Matt asked as he climbed into the ring and helped Maddie in.

"Nothing much, just thinking." I said as I jumped off the top turnbuckle and landed on my feet.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, I think she knew I was crying.

"Yeah, is this your first time in the ring?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is amazing out here, it must be more energetic when the fans are out here cheering you on, and seeing all those signs with your name on it." Maddie said spinning around.

"Cheering or booing you." I said heading towards a set of the stairs to get out.

"I am going to teach her some moves, you want to stay and help?" Matt asked.

"No, I am going to the back and walk around to clear my head." I said climbing out the room.

"Okay Jeff, don't go killing anyone or punching walls okay." Matt said as I walked up the ramp as I heard Maddie giggling in the ring. I walked backstage and down hallways when I came around the corner and down another hallway to find Shannon and Fin kissing. Geez, we aren't even broken up yet and they are already kissing? Everywhere I go or do, Shannon this, Shannon that. I am getting tired of this, he is always hanging around my girls, and even though we are pretty much over, but she doesn't have to cheat on me like this. I hit the wall with my palm again and kicked the nearest case on the left. I guess I am just frustrated, I walked out back and sat in the warm air and just looked up into the sky hoping to find the answers, but nothing came up. I have no idea what to think or what to do, I really have missed hanging out with Fin the last two days, she meant so much to me, and I had so much fun with her.


	37. Locker Room Blues

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND P.S. I HAVE TOOK FIRST AIDE ONCE AND THAT WAS LIKE 8 YEARS AGO, SO LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER WITH JEFF I WAS JUST SWINGING IT.**

**The Girl's Point of View-**

Fin walked into the Women's locker room first to find a hanger with a cute outfit on it hanging on her locker. The outfit consisted of a jean mini-skirt, and a brown tube top with heart designs on the front. Lilian and Natalya were in the locker room as well, and watched Fin stare at the outfit and walked over to it.

"Hey Caylee, what's going on?" Natalya asked.

"Nothing, who's outfit is this?" Fin asked picking it off the locker.

"It's yours, some tech girl walked in and asked what locker was yours and hung it up there." Lilian said slipping her shoes on, Fin looked at it up and down.

"What? Is there a stain?" Natalya asked.

"No, I am wondering if I will fit this, it seems way too small for me." Fin said as Toes and Maddie walked in.

"Whoa, who's outfit is that?" Maddie asked walking around Fin.

"It's supposedly mine." Fin said looking over at Maddie.

"Yeah, we were here when they put it on her locker." Lilian said fixing her hair.

"Who's it from?" Toes asked digging through the bag that was in Fin's locker that Toes opened.

"I don't see a note, wait here it is." Fin said pulling a note off the skirt.

"Read it!" Natalya said walking over and sitting on the bench next to Toes.

"It says, 'Fin, I know you have been through a lot lately. Was going through my daughter's clothes, my daughter isn't old enough to wear it yet and knew that these would probably fit you perfectly. You will look absolutely cute-a-fied in this outfit. See you in the ring. -Papa Michaels.'" Fin read aloud.

"He's such an idiot." Lilian said smiling as she got up and left the room.

"I guess that he does care about you." Natalya said walking back over to her locker.

"I am going to go get dressed in this." Fin said rushing towards the bathroom because she couldn't wait to see what it looked like on her.

"It's going to look cute." Toes yelled as she switched into her ring outfit out in the locker area.

"I don't have an outfit to wear out there." Maddie said depressed.

"You can wear mine, because I am wearing this." Fin said walking out in the new outfit.

"It fits, and it looks AWESOME!" Toes said.

"I agree." Natalya said nodding in agreement.

"May I try your outfit on?" Maddie asked. Fin pulled out her ring outfit for Maddie to try on, Maddie walked into the bathroom as Fin texted Shawn thanking him for the outfit.

"How does it look?" Toes asked Maddie.

"We're dying to know." Natalya said tightening her shoes as Maddie walked out in the ring outfit.

"Now that works, I think Maddie should start training." Fin said slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Matt has started teaching me moves." Maddie said coming out and setting her clothes into their bag.

"What time is it?" Toes asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late since we are first up." Maddie said.

"It's 5 o'clock we have 45 minutes." Toes said sliding the phone into the gym bag so there is no chance she will lose it on the way to the ring or in the ring. Fin and Maddie followed by throwing their phones in the bag as well. Fin put a watch on so they could at least keep track of time.

"What time we meeting up with the guys?" Maddie asked sitting on the bench brushing out her hair.

"Like 30 minutes." Toes said pulling out her brush to put it up into a loose bun.

"I need to work on my lyrics, I got to make sure I have them memorized because I don't want to make myself look like a fool." Fin said unfolding the papers that she just pulled back out from the bag.

"You will do fine, if anybody is going to look like a fool, it's going to be Jeff." Maddie said patting Fin's leg. Fin studied the lyrics, she even rehearsed the song singing verse by verse trying to get it down.

"You practiced enough! If you sing anymore, you're going to ruin your voice out there." Toes said stopping her sister from singing anymore.

"Well, I am trying to sing enough times so when I sing it out there in front of Jeff without crying." Fin said wiping her eyes from none existent tears.

"There you go, you cried so much you don't have anymore tears to shed." Maddie said.

"I have to be strong out there, I just can't cry again like I did last week." Fin said stomping her foot.

"This time, you have Shannon out there with you holding your hand and keeping you strong." Toes said pulling Fin back onto the bench as they finished freshening up.

**Guy's Point of View-**

Shannon was sitting in the Men's locker room on the opposite side of Shawn, Shannon was looking into his cell phone trying to find a number he dialed earlier to call back.

"I gave Fin a new outfit to wear tonight, apparently it fits her and it looks good because she texted me and thanked me for it." Shawn said fixing the last couple buttons on his shirt.

"What?" Shannon said turning around facing Shawn, Shawn repeated himself. "Oh, so she isn't wearing her ring outfit?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, she is wearing the new outfit, do you have anything that matches brown?" Shawn asked.

"I have a match tonight, the outfit I have for tonight is orangeish which is because it is her favorite color, and for the singing part I have jeans and a purple buttoned up shirt." Shannon said.

"Why purple?" Shawn asked.

"Because she was going to wear purple out to the ring, but that's cool." Shannon said turning his attention back to his phone.

"Anything you need help with?" Shawn asked fixing his cowboy hat.

"You want to help me set up Fin?" Shannon asked shocked.

"Yes, what I can't set up his daughter from another father?" Shawn said as Shannon shook his head laughing. Shannon gave Shawn a number to call to ask if it was ready to go. As Shawn and Shannon made phone calls to these places, Gregory, and Matt walked in laughing about something.

"Hey guy's, what are we missing out on?" Matt asked.

"We are calling places and making sure everything is set up for Fin's surprise." Shannon said.

"Sweetness, does she have any idea what is planned?" Gregory asked opening his locker.

"Nope, no idea." Shannon said.

"I am off….Shannon be careful, and you guys keep an eye on Jeff." Shawn said as he walked out the locker room.

"Talking about Jeff, has anyone seen him?" Gregory asked concerned as he switched into his clothing to wear to the ring.

"I saw him, he was out in the ring, but he took off after Maddie and I went out there for I can teach her some moves." Matt said pulling up his pants that he just changed.

"I saw him in the halls, but I left before he got up to me." Shannon said going back to his locker and throwing his phone into his bag. Jeff walked into the locker room more relaxed than before.

"Hey man!" Gregory said shaking Jeff's hand and pulled him into a manly hug.

"Hey, that's what you're wearing to the ring?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Gregory asked looking down at his outfit, Matt and Shannon turned their attention to his outfit and laughed.

"You have stains on that shirt, and your going to wear pink on live television?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, I will change" Gregory said shuffling through his bag.

"Dude, I got an extra shirt, wear this." Matt said tossing Gregory his extra shirt.

"Thanks." Gregory said catching the shirt as Jeff went to his locker that was next to Shannon's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shannon asked Jeff.

"Don't talk to me." Jeff said opening the locker and grabbed his clothing.

"Okay, understandable. May we talk about this sometime and work things out bro?" Shannon asked into the metal locker door.

"Yeah, but not right now okay?" Jeff said slamming the door shut.

"Okay, okay." Shannon said backing up and changing into his own clothes.

"Jeff, you got to calm down. You can't get mad at Shannon at this, this was your fault not his." Gregory said walking across the room to Jeff.

"Don't say that." Jeff said leaning on the lockers.

"It's the truth though." Matt said.

"Shut up." Jeff said hitting his locker, this time with a fist.

"Take an easy there cowboy." Gregory said backing up.

"Ow…..that hurt." Jeff said shaking the hand that he just hit the locker with.

"Let me see it, I know first aide." Shannon said walking back into the room listening to the whole thing.

"I don't want you to look at it, get away from me." Jeff said pulling his hand away from Shannon.

"Jeff, quit being so selfish and let him look at it. It might be broken and/or sprained or something." Gregory said grabbing Jeff's hand.

"Fine, whatever." Jeff said giving up fighting with them, 3 versus 1 wasn't good. Shannon looked at it, it wasn't swollen yet.

"I am going to poke it, you tell me if it hurts." Shannon said as he started poking parts that looked more swollen or more defined. As Shannon touched them, Jeff winced in pain from the poking of his hand.

"Would you stop the poking, it hurts that is why I am wincing." Jeff said angrily.

"I think that your knuckles are defiantly shattered." Shannon said.

"What does that mean? How long is he going to be out?" Matt asked.

"It means that he might be out for 4-6 weeks, but with this storyline, I don't know if he will be able to get out of it." Shannon said.

"You messed up." Gregory said looking at Jeff who was sitting on the bench.

"What time is it?" Matt asked.

"It's 5." Gregory said looking at the clock that was on the wall that the Men's locker room always has, but the Women's locker room never has.

"Okay, I have about 30 minutes to wrap up your knuckles good enough for tonight's match against me." Shannon said running into the bathroom part of the locker room to find the first aide kit under the sink.

"How am I going to wrestle tonight with shattered knuckles?" Jeff asked.

"Easily, you don't punch, use your wrists, fake it like we usually do, or we just don't do any punches, we use slaps." Shannon said pulling out ace bandages and tapes.

"What good is that if I can't do it to the extreme?" Jeff said.

"Well the extremist moron punched a locker." Matt said sarcastically.

"You can still do extreme stunts as long as you don't land or use your knuckles." Shannon said tightening the wrap.

"Yes doctor sir." Jeff said saluting with his other hand.

"I miss these conversations Jeff." Shannon said smiling.

"Don't you mean, you miss saving my ass?"

"That too, but I miss us being our normal stupid asses." Shannon said finally seeing Jeff smile.

"Me too." Jeff said looking away.

"No hard feelings after tonight?" Shannon asked going to shake his good hand.

"Maybe….." Jeff said not shaking his hand.

"Maybe?"

"Yes, Maybe." Jeff said still not shaking his hand, Shannon put his hand back down and finished bandaging up the injured one.

"Time for this show to go on the roll." Matt said tying his last shoe.

"I am ready." Gregory said fixing his shirt and walking over next to Matt. Jeff quickly switched his clothes without hurting his knuckles or moving them as much. Shannon fixed his Mo-hawk and fixed his own clothing before heading out the door with the gang, Shannon still upset that Jeff is still angry at him.


	38. The Final Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

As the guy's reached the Women's locker room, the girls were just walking out the door to head out to the stage.

"Perfect timing." Matt said grabbing a hold of Maddie.

"Isn't that your ring outfit Fin?" Jeff asked noticing the outfit.

"Yeah, she's borrowing it for tonight. I figured tonight is the only night she gets to be a diva, unless she wants to pursue it, and I want her to wear an actual diva outfit." Fin said looking at her best friend that was smiling ear to ear.

"You always wear that when you go out there with me." Jeff said stepping forward towards her.

"I don't go out to the ring with you anymore Jeff, so it doesn't matter what I wear. I also got this cute outfit from Shawn." Fin said spinning around. Jeff clenched his fist and then winced from the pain that shot through him from his shattered knuckles.

"I think you look wonderful." Gregory said making Fin feel better.

"Thank you Gregory, I knew that Toes had good taste." Fin said smiling at her sister. Matt wrapped his arm Maddie, Gregory wrapped his arm around Toes and Jeff and Shannon gave each other dirty looks trying to figure out who gets Fin. "I can just walk by myself guys." Fin said storming off down the walkway not waiting up for them.

"Way to go guys, you couldn't get along for 5 minutes to walk her to the ramp together." Matt said yelling at his brother and his other brother from another mother.

"Sorry, we don't get along, we kind of have our disagreements at this time." Jeff said storming off in the other direction, which was a different route to the ramp.

"Men." Shannon said.

"Your one as well, I hope." Maddie said.

"Ha ha." Shannon said sticking out his tongue as they walked in the direction Fin did towards the ramp. As they arrived at the ramp, they saw Fin and Jeff already yelling at each other before Lilian began to sing.

"You two shut up for like 4 minutes while they sing the National Anthem." Toes said smacking her sister upside the head, which Matt did the same to his brother. They all stood there in silence while Lilian sang the National Anthem and the intro to Smackdown/ECW. Fin had tears in her eyes already but she fought them back so she can focus on her song and entrance, because she didn't want to trip or anything.

"Introducing first from Las Vegas Nevada, standing at 5 foot 9 inches, and weighing in at 175 pounds, Caylee." Lilian announced as LoveStoned played as her entrance video played, before Fin ran out she looked at the group one last time and ran out onto the stage, she did her peace thing and made her way to the ring. As she climbed up the steps she grabbed a microphone from a tech guy before climbing into the ring. Lilian climbed out like she was supposed to let Fin do her thing, but Lilian didn't sit just in case Fin needed the comfort from her. Fans in the audience chanted her name loudly; Fin looked around at all the people in the audience and smiled because she actually had a good group of fans.

"Okay, okay people, you can calm down now." Fin said as the fans chants faded down to where she could speak over them. "Okay, thank you. I am assuming that most of you saw what happened last week, if you didn't watch last weeks episode, watch this. Roll it." Fin said pointing to the big screen projector that played her singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne to Shannon and/or Victoria, the clip came to an end as the audience went quiet, quiet enough where you can hear someone climbing stairs up the arena. Shannon's music started to play soon after, and out walks Shannon himself carrying a microphone. He made his way to the ring, and climbed into the ring.

"Do you really want to do this?" Shannon asked staring into Fin's eyes.

"I kind of have to since it's already written, and it seems like the best revenge." Fin said breaking the eye contact.

"Are you 100 sure Caylee, I don't want you to do something that you will regret it later." Shannon said grabbing her hand that she quickly moved her hand away from his.

"Yes Shannon, I want to do this. It's now or never and it serves him right. All of you are probably wondering what the heck we are talking about, right?" Fin stopped as she saw fans in the audience nod their head in unison in a 'yes' position.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jeff said walking out onto the stage.

"Oh look, it's Jeff, you are a part of this as well, why don't you come down you." Fin said waving him down to join them in the ring. Shannon moved in the ring to stand next to Fin as Jeff climbed into the ring and stood across from Fin.

"What the hell is going on Caylee? You're supposed to be dating me not Mr. Prince of Punk over here." Jeff said into the microphone.

"Um, let's see here. Jeff, why don't you tell everyone in this arena and all those people that are watching at home what exactly you did?" Fin said moving the microphone away from her mouth and said without the microphone near her, "If you don't, I will." Jeff shook his head at the fact that he is stuck.

"Yes, why don't you share with everyone?" Shannon said egging him on.

"Fine, its story time people. I am going out with Caylee only because I think that she is too good for Shannon, I was also cheating on her with different women. That's right, that is the only reason why I went out with you in the first place Caylee, I basically used you." Jeff said into the microphone.

"At least you admitted it, and I want you to apologize to me and to Shannon for what you did." Fin said.

"I don't regret it though, and I don't get why it's such a big deal though. You don't seem too hurt about it since you are basically already going out with Prince of Punk over here. I am not going to apologize for something that I don't think is wrong." Jeff said pointing at Shannon, Fin held back tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Jeff, you know, you might think that she isn't hurt, but you didn't spend all hours of the night with her crying on your shoulders, you didn't see her at her worst. And if you don't apologize, I guess our friendship is over." Shannon said getting into Jeff's face.

"She doesn't seem that hurt right now, oh that's right, she has you standing by her side, Mr. Superhero man." Jeff said doing air-quotes.

"Jeff, Shannon stop it." Fin said separating the men.

"What now?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, I loved you, you were my first love. I picked you out of all the men in the world, even over Shannon, which I should have picked in the first place. I should have known that I was better off without you. I have spent the last couple days crying, it took a whole thing of foundation to cover up the puffy redness of my eyes, of course you are too blind by your manliness and selfishness to see the damage you did to me." Fin said with tears rolling down, Shannon grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Jeff saw those tears and realized the hurt in her eyes that she and Shannon were talking about.

"I still think I didn't do anything wrong and I am still not going to apologize." Jeff said turning off his microphone and went to drop it.

"Wait, there's more Jeff." Shannon said, Jeff turned his microphone on and looked at Shannon.

"Oh really, like what?" Jeff asked looking at Shannon.

"I have a song to sing you Jeff." Fin said quietly.

"I get a song just like Shannon?" Jeff asked.

"Hit it." Fin said pointing at the screen as the song Take a Bow by Rihanna started to play, but the music switched many times (the other songs in this song is, in this order, Take a Bow/Apologize/Leave (Get Out)/You Give Love A Bad Name/Tnks Fr the Mmrs/Bye Bye Bye.) Jeff and Shannon turned off their microphones, Jeff backed up some as Shannon squeezed tighter on her hand to comfort her some.

"You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now

Go on and take a bow

Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name  
You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye  
You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done  
Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye"

Jeff applauded along with the audience; Fin took a deep breath and looked at Shannon who was looking around the arena. Lilian was standing next to the ring crying and clapping, she was crying from the beautifulness of Fin's singing.

"Thanks for the song sweetie, but I expect you to be ready for my match later on tonight." Jeff said rubbing my chin.

"I am not going out here for your match, at least not with you." Fin said looking into Jeff's green eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"If you would have listened to the words." Shannon said pushing Jeff away from Fin.

"Don't touch me Shannon." Jeff said pushing Shannon's arm off of him.

"If you listened to my singing, I am telling you that we are over. I am breaking up with you, there is no more us." Fin said pointing at her and Jeff.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, we're over." Fin said as tears rolled down her eyes, probably more from happiness rather than sadness, but there was probably some sadness in there.

"No Caylee, that's where you're wrong, I am breaking up with you, it's your fault we are breaking up, you were cheating on me WAY before I did, yes I used you since the first day we went out, but you were way worse than I was." Jeff said.

"How did I cheat?" Fin asked really crying, Jeff trying not to make eye contact with her.

"When we were dating, you talked with Shannon more than you did with me, you were like dating him rather that dating me you slut." Jeff said harshly.

"I wasn't dating him, not one single second, and I am still not dating him unlike you asshole." Fin said really balling; she turned off her microphone, squatted down and climbed out of the ring to talk to Lilian.

"Jeff, tonight, me and you are going to wrestle, I am going to teach you how to treat women with respect." Shannon said pointing Jeff in the face. Vince's music started to play, along with his entrance video, Jeff turned around in shock, of course because Jeff wasn't there when we planned this. Alongside Vince is Shane, HHH(Hunter), and Stephanie, they made their way down the ramp to the ring and climbed in the ring. They filed next to Shannon, Lilian and Fin climbed back into the ring to join them. Vince grabbed Shannon's microphone and checked to make sure that it was on.

"Would the people in the back that is on Caylee's side, or agrees with Caylee, please come out and join me." Vince said into the microphone and was looking at Jeff evilly.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked not into the microphone though.

"Go along with it Jeff." Shannon said. Toe's music played along with her entrance video, here comes Toes and Maddie, the fans are chanting Jella around the arena. Fin grabbed the microphone from Vince as she made her way up there.

"For those people that are confused on who walked down here with my sister Jella Bella, yes Jella Bella and I are sisters if you didn't know that before, but the person that walked down here beside her is my best friend of 12 years, Maddie, if you like Maddie and think that she should become a diva herself, hit me up on WWE Fan Universe with your opinion." Fin said into the microphone and handing it back to Vince. Fin hugged her sister and Maddie. Fin was crying worse than any other time in the past couple of days. Shawn Michael's music and entrance video played as he walked out into the ring, that man looked so dang good in that cowboy hat. After Shawn made it into the ring, Gregory's music and entrance video started, he made his way to the ring and climbed in, we were pretty much squeezing in on one side. Big Show's music started along with his entrance video, he made his way to the ring angrily, and he climbed into the ring. Maria and Michelle McCool walked down together to the ring, followed by Natalya to the ring. John Cena was then the so called last person to the ring, we were tight fitting in that ring. Maddie, and Toes huddled around Fin and comforting her. John Cena grabbed the microphone from Vince, and looked at Jeff.

"We got one more song for you Jeff." John said as the song 'Don't Fuck with Us' from John's CD started to play. All the people that came out to Fin's rescue started to sing it. Jeff shook it off and climbed out the ring, started up the ramp walking backwards and bumped into his own brother.

"Matt, what you doing out here? I thought you were on my side?" Jeff asked shocked.

"No brother, I would have to disagree with you on that. I think you messed up royally this time and I am not going to help you clean it up this time." Matt said walking past his brother and into the ring. Jeff shook his head not believing what just happen, he went backstage and walked around trying to get his mind off everyone being against him on this situation. The show went to a commercial break, and all of the people that were in the ring given Fin a hug, and made their way back up the ramp. Of course, Big Show left first since his match was the next match up, Shane, Stephanie, HHH and Vince followed behind him. John Cena came up to Fin, and smiled his little boy smile.

"I told you that I would always have your back cutie." John said pulling Fin into a hug. Fin sniffled and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh my god, may I get a photo?" Maddie said trying not to get too excited.

"Backstage sweet thing." John said pinching her cheek, Maddie screamed.

"She's mine John, get your own." Matt said wrapping his arms around Maddie.

"Sorry man." John said climbing out of the ring. Shawn was the last person in the ring that was a part of the group.

"Thank you papa Shawn." Fin said giving him a hug unexpectedly.

"Any time baby girl." Shawn said with his Texas withdraw. Shawn patted her back and pulled away from the hug.

"You're always so sweet to me." Fin said sniffling.

"It's okay." Shawn said wiping her tears with his thumb and climbed out of the ring.

"Thanks you guys for being there for me and my bitchyness." Fin said crying more.

"No problem, you're a part of our family." Gregory said pulling her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, we are a big family." Matt said pulling Fin into a hug after Gregory let her go.

"Thank you Matt for coming out, I know he's your brother, but he's an ass." Fin said into his shoulder sniffling.

"That's Jeff for you." Matt said giggling.

"You're crazy Matt." Fin said as they pulled away from the hug, Gregory and Toes hooked arms and climbed out of the ring, followed by Matt and Maddie. Fin turned around and found Shannon leaning against the top rope chilling waiting for her to finish her thank-you's.

"And you, you deserve the biggest thank you of all time." Fin said wiping her eyes.

"I know, but not now, we have to get out of this ring before it comes back from the commercial break." Shannon said smiling at her, pulled her out of the ring and up the ramp.


	39. Getting Through to Jeff

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

When they got backstage, Gregory, Matt, Maddie and Toes were sitting on the couches watching the recap of what just happened in the ring.

"I still can't believe that this is happening to me." Fin said with a fresh set of tears rolling down her face.

"You're out of that relationship now." Matt said looking over at Fin as she wiped her tears off her face.

"He's right, come on chica, tonight we hit the club and forget that jerk." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"No you didn't just snap your fingers, those are fighting words. We are going to the club and we are going to dance like those no tomorrow." Shannon said in his girly voice again and snapping his fingers. Fin laughed at him doing a girly voice, and smiled.

"Yes, we got her laughing and smiling!" Gregory said happily.

"For once." Fin said giving him an evil glare.

"Tonight, you're going to be smiling more than 3 seconds though." Toes said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fin asked.

"Only a few of us know." Matt said winking at Shannon.

"I want to know." Fin said looking at Shannon who was standing behind her.

"You'll find out, I am heading to the locker room to freshen up my Mo-hawk." Shannon said in Fin's ear. Fin turned around and looked into his blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"I need to thank you again for everything." Fin said hugging him tightly.

"No problem honey, you have to thank me later after your surprise though." Shannon said smiling big.

"What if I don't want a surprise?" Fin asked.

"You're getting it anyway; it is already done and planned out." Shannon said separating the hug.

"Fine, I guess I can go along with it." Fin said.

"Before I leave, I need a kiss." Shannon said poking his cheek. Fin went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head for Fin to kiss him on the lips.

"If you wanted it on the lips, just tell me and I would have delivered." Fin said jokingly.

"Fine, I want to get a kiss on the lips." Shannon said pointing to his lips.

"Wait, let me get my camera." Maddie said pulling out her camera. Fin rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You ready?" Shannon asked.

"Yep, go for it." Maddie said ready to snap the photo. Fin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Shannon intensely on the lips waiting for Maddie to snap the photo, which she waited for like 30 seconds to snap the photo. Fin and Shannon broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"Did you really have to take that long?" Fin asked.

"Yes, it gave you more tongue action." Maddie said making a licking sound.

"That's my friend." Fin said shaking her head.

"Figures…" Shannon said shaking his head.

"She is the freaky one in the bunch." Toes said.

"That is funny; she ended up with the freaky one in our group." Gregory said looking over at Matt.

"Like that's a bad thing." Maddie said smiling big.

"Too much info is being shared around here" Fin said shaking her head and shivered from being cold.

"You're cold again?" Matt asked.

"I am always cold." Fin answered.

"Let me go get you my jacket." Shannon said going to leave.

"She can just take my shirt, I have my white skull tank on underneath." Matt said unbuttoning his black shirt and handing it to Fin. Fin slipped the shirt on, buttoned it up, sat on the empty chair, and brought her knees to her face. Shannon left the area and promised to be back later after the match.

"Do any of you know what Shannon has planned?" Fin asked looking around the room looking at all of them.

"No thank you for the shirt?" Matt asked.

"Thank you for the shirt Matt." Fin said blowing him a kiss.

"That's all I wanted." Matt said wrapping his arms around Maddie who was now sitting on his lap.

"Now, back to the plans Shannon has any ideas?" Fin asked snuggling up into Matt's shirt trying to warm up.

"No, we wouldn't know anything about that." Gregory said with his sly smile.

"I hate you all, when I die, put that on my gravestone." Fin said pointing at all of them.

"It'll be good for you; it will get you away from my idiotic brother." Matt said smiling watching the television.

"Yeah, and tonight at the club, you better not shed any tears, because if you do I will have to kick your ass." Toes said threatening her sister.

"Oh yes, I am very scared of you Toes." Fin said.

"You better be." Toes said smiling.

"Well, I am going to go to the locker room and check my phone." Fin said standing up.

"Don't forget to take your club clothes with you when you go with Shannon." Maddie yelled down the hall to Fin.

"I won't!" Fin yelled back.

**Matt's Point of View-**

"Is she always like this when she is hurting on the inside?" I asked looking at her sister Toes.

"She was worse than this, I think she is slowly getting better, and I think Shannon is a big part of that." Toes said not looking at me when she said that.

"I don't think that it is good for her to shelter herself out from everyone, every time we talk to her or in a group setting, she always ends up trailing off somewhere else by herself." I said worried about her.

"She's made it through a lot worse than a simple heart break. If I know my best friend, she is going to come out of this stronger than ever before." Maddie said kissing me slightly on the lips.

"I know, but I don't think it's healthy. I think maybe she should talk to someone instead of bottling it up." I said trying to express my worry.

"Jeff does the same thing as she does, but you don't worry that much about him." Gregory said looking at me.

"I know, but he has his Imagi-nation to go to, and he has me to talk to, plus his dog. She doesn't have a spot to go to, yeah she has Shannon and you two ladies, but I am sure she doesn't want to talk to you guys about EVERYTHING." I said.

"If you're that concerned, why don't you go talk to her?" Maddie said.

"I will." I said wanting to stand up and go talk to her. Maddie stood up and moved out of my way.

"Are you going to go?" Maddie asked.

"I will talk to her later." I said shifting my weight in the seat.

"You are such a worry wart." Gregory said giggling.

"Sorry, I worry about people." I said.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I know I told them that I was going to go to the locker room, but instead I was in search of Jeff. I wanted to work this out because I didn't want to lose a friend out of this, plus ruin his and Shannon's friendship because of me. I was walking down dark hallway after dark hallway pulling my hands into Matt's huge shirt trying to warm myself up more. I looked down every dark hallway I came across, and not finding anyone until I found one that had a mysterious figure at the end of.

"Is there anyone down there?" I asked hoping that if it was someone down there will respond.

"Yes, but like you would care." Jeff yelled back down the hallway looking down at me. All I saw was his green eyes looking down at me from at the end of the hallway.

"I was looking for you; I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, plus if we do talk, we probably end up arguing."

"I want a peaceful conversation with you without fighting. I don't have Shannon or anyone else with me, just me and you." I said walking down the hallway towards him.

"Fine, what you want to talk about?" He asked standing up from the squatting position he was in.

"I don't want to end our friendship over this, especially the special friendship you have with Shannon, I will feel horrible if I lost my best friend over something stupid as this, and I will miss her crazily." I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't cry Fin, I hate seeing you cry." Jeff said pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. Tears came out of my eyes and onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Jeff for crying, I am just at a weak state right now. Do you remember the fun we had when we went dirt biking?" I asked separating myself from him.

"Yeah, now that was fun watching you try to do those jumps." Jeff said giggling.

"See, these are the moments I want back. I am able to talk to you, plus you know the most shit about Shannon, we can talk trash about him. He can be the Karen of the group like Dane Cook said." I said trying to convince him into still being friends with me.

"I'll think about it." Jeff said looking at me with his deep green eyes.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"No." He said looking away.

"You were!" I said pulling him into a hug.

"Don't tell anyone that I was crying because it will ruin my rep." Jeff said.

"I won't, you have a match to go do. Remember, all you have to do is apologize to me and Shannon, and we will be back to friends." I said winking and heading down the hallway followed by Jeff.

"You have a Shannon to go escort." He said shaking his head in laughter about something.

"I know, but why is it always so cold back here." I said wrapping myself up into Matt's shirt more. I giggled as I turned down another hallway heading towards the stage/ramp area to find Shannon waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Shannon asked not seeing Jeff coming up behind me.

"I totally forgot about your match until I got to the locker room." I said ripping off Matt's shirt and handing it to a tech guy as I cuddled up next to Shannon to warm myself up with his body warmth. We saw the members of the last match walk up the ramp and backstage, right pass us. Shannon looked over and saw Jeff standing in the darkness of the hallway.

"You ready for the match Jeff?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Jeff said.

"Be careful with those knuckles, use this area." Shannon said rubbing a part of his arm that Jeff could use.

"What about his knuckles?" I asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"This match is scheduled for pin fall, introducing first weighing in at 175 pounds, standing at 5 feet and 8 inches, all the way from North Carolina, The Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore." Lilian announced. Shannon's music played and he dragged me out onto the stage with him. I was looking back at Jeff who was now walking closer to the stage; I was trying to see what was wrong with his knuckles. I intervened my fingers with Shannon's and ran down the ramp with him. He helped me up the stairs, he held open the ropes for me, then climbed in the ring after me. "Introducing next weighing in at 225 pounds and standing at 6 feet and 1 inch, all the way from North Carolina, Jeff Hardy." Lilian then turned the microphone off, smiled at me, and climbed out of the ring. Jeff ran out onto the stage, I stood there watching him thinking that I am never going to be up there with him dancing with him ever again, I loved coming out and dancing around with him. I looked over at Shannon who was randomly squeezing my hand.

"What happened to his knuckles?" I asked him.

"He shattered them." Shannon answered truthfully.

"How?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it; let me deal with it, okay sweetie?" Shannon said letting go of my hand and rubbed my upper arms. I didn't notice that Jeff had already climbed into the ring, I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Jeff who was standing on the second turnbuckle looking back at me, we made eye contact, and I smiled at him before I finally climbed out of the ring. I climbed down the stairs, walked over to where Lilian was sitting, and squatted down next to her.

"Do you want my seat?" a tech guy asked as he stood up and offered me his chair.

"Thanks." I said sitting down in the seat.

"What's up?" Lilian asked.

"I want to be friends with Jeff, but it seems that he is sheltering me out completely." I said.

"He might be just realizing how much hurt he put you through and/or what he did was wrong." Lilian said wrapping her arm around me.

"I hope so, I would hate to lose a very good friend out of this, not only my good friend but Shannon's BEST friend, and they have been friends longer than Maddie and I." I said explaining to her.

"I know, I know Caylee."

"Thanks, I did what you told me about writing my thoughts, and it helped a little bit." I said.

"Guess what?" Lilian asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"I talked to Vince; he said that you and I could start doing duets." Lilian said.

"As in the National Anthem?"

"We will take turns on that, since we are two different keys, but he said during commercial breaks or at the end of the show when we have like 5 minutes left."

"What songs would we be singing?" I asked not paying attention to the match.

"Any song that they give us, or by the majority of the fans vote, because they are thinking about putting a poll on the WWE homepage." Lilian said more excited about this than me.

"Sweet, when does this start?"

"After your storylines are over, you will still wrestle, but you will be mainly an announcer and singer like me."

"So, I am giving up my diva career for singing?" I asked a little depressed.

"Kind of."

"I trained a month to become a diva, I just started as a diva, and I don't want to give it up yet." I said shaking my head 'no' to her.

"Okay, why don't you still have storylines and wrestle as much as your little heart desires and when you are ready to sing with me, you can?" Lilian asked.

"I am sorry Lilian, I am just not ready to give up the diva contract just for singing." I said having tears stinging my eye, I guess I get way too emotional about things these days.

"It's okay Caylee, this isn't a crying matter." Lilian said pulling me into a hug.

"Are you sure, I knew how much singing with me meant to you. We can figure something out in the locker room about this singing thing." I said rubbing tears from my eyes.

"It's cool, it will happen when you're ready." Lilian said smiling. I then heard Shannon's music start playing, not realizing that they were done wrestling. I stood up and climbed into the ring to hold up Shannon's arm in pride. When I got into the ring, I saw Jeff lying on the floor, his eyes shut and on his back. I squatted down next to Jeff and put a hand on his stomach.

"Jeff, you okay?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, just in pain from my knuckles and the back." Jeff said breathing heavily.

"You'll be fine though?"

"Yeah, now go off with your Mr. Prince of Punk, I am sure he is hurting." Jeff said laying there on the floor looking over at me with his green eyes smiling. I stood back up and attended to Shannon. I raised his arm above his head and spun him around the ring with his arms raised. Shannon climbed up onto all four turnbuckles before he went to Jeff and checked on him again.

"Do you want us to help walk you up the ramp to better light for me to look at it?" Shannon asked.

"No, no I will be fine." Jeff said as he sat up not using his right hand that had the shattered knuckles.

"Be careful, we don't want you anymore injured." I said smiling at him. Jeff looked over at Shannon and nodded at him.

"Come on Fin, he's serious, I am sure he'll be fine." Shannon said grabbing my hand and helping me out of the ring and up the ramp. I kept on looking back at Jeff who was now being looked at by the ref who helped him to his feet.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked cuddling up next to him for warmth.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I have plans for us. We will probably see him at the club." Shannon said wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer. We got backstage as we saw the group sitting in the relax area waiting for us.


	40. Getting Ready for Fin's Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Their Point of View-**

"You really taught him a lesson huh?" Gregory asked.

"I hope so, if not just for the storyline purpose." Shannon said smiling.

"It didn't help it any that Fin here went to go check on him." Matt added in.

"He was injured before the match; I wanted to make sure he wasn't any more injured." Fin said defending her reasoning. Jeff walked up to the group holding his right hand that had the shattered knuckles.

"Before you say anything, I am fine." Jeff said looking at Fin.

"Are you sure? How did you shatter your knuckles?" Fin asked walking up grabbing his right arm.

"Long story." Jeff said shaking his head as he pulled his hand away from her and took off down a dark hallway.

"What's up with him?" Toes asked looking at Gregory.

"Bite me if I know." Gregory said.

"Grr…" Toes said.

"Don't you have to go get ready for the plan?" Matt asked Shannon.

"I just got to go wash this Mo-hawk out and get into regular day clothing." Shannon said looking down at his outfit. A tech guy came up to Fin and handed her Matt's button up shirt.

"Thanks, here Matt." Fin said grabbing the shirt and tossing it to Matt.

"Aren't you still cold?" Toes asked.

"I am, but I have Shannon to warm me up." Fin said cuddling up next to Shannon. Fin and Shannon walked out of the relax area, Shannon walked her to the Women's locker room for her to get freshen up before her big surprise.

"Be back here in 15 minutes." Shannon said.

"Don't wash out the Mo-hawk, I like it." Fin said smiling slyly at him before walking into the locker room. Shannon shook his head and left seeing the rest of the group coming down that same hallway.

**The Guy's Point of View-**

"So, are Fin and Jeff cool now?" Matt asked Shannon as they walked into the locker room.

"I doubt it, I mean she probably still cares about and worries about him. I mean, I know she doesn't want to lose him as a friend, and I am guessing that is what friends do." Shannon said grabbing the clothing he was going to wear.

"Are you sure she isn't playing you brother?" Gregory asked grabbing his own clothes for the shower.

"Who would make up something like that, and if she wasn't hurt then she wouldn't cry as much." Shannon said.

"Dude, it's true, I am the one that got the text message." Matt said.

"True." Gregory said walking into the shower area. They showered up and getting changed, joking along the way. Jeff entered the locker room, just staring at the ground.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Hey guys, I am just going to shower up and I will be out of here." Jeff said as he tried to hurry as much as possible.

"You can take as long as you need, we aren't going to jump you bro." Gregory said tying his shoes.

"What did the doctor say about your knuckles?" Shannon asked concerned.

"Their defiantly shattered, but I begged him not to tell Vince though." Jeff said digging through his bag to find his clubbing outfit.

"Did they say how long that it might take for them to heal?" Matt asked as he walked over to his brother.

"They said it is going to take at least 2 months probably since it is all 5 knuckles." Jeff said still not staring at any of them. Shannon went into the bathroom area to put his hair back up into the Mo-hawk.

"Why you putting your hair in the Mo-hawk, you don't have a match?" Gregory said walking into the bathroom area.

"Well, Fin likes my Mo-hawk; she wants me to put her hair in one." Shannon said putting gels and hairspray's in his hair.

"That girl is crazy." Gregory said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff said walking into the room heading to the showers.

"Nothing, she was going out with a man that had 3 different hair colors and now likes it when a guy is wearing a Mo-hawk, both of you are all tattooed up and weird piercings. She needs to be checked out on what's attractive." Gregory said smiling.

"I can say the same thing about Toes." Shannon said looking at Gregory's reflection in the mirror.

"Shut up." Gregory said.

"You started it bro." Matt said joining in.

"You're now joining in." Shannon said.

"Don't you have to hurry up since you have to do Fin's surprise." Matt asked.

"What surprise?" Jeff asked walking into the room completely dressed in his clubbing outfit and trying to dry his hair with his towel.

"Nothing." Shannon said finishing his Mo-hawk and running into the other room throwing his gels and hairspray's into his bag.

"Alright, see you at the club." Matt said walking into the other room with him.

"Shannon wait." Jeff said speed walking into the room.

"Yes Jeff." Shannon said turning around before he walked out the door he was holding open.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in my mistakes and sorry for doing what I did." Jeff said not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Did you just apologize?" Shannon said walking back into the room dropping his gym bag on the floor.

"Yes, I apologized." Jeff said finally looking up at him. Matt and Gregory just stared at Jeff shocked at what they just heard.

"Jeff…" Shannon said running up to Jeff and hugged him tightly.

"Shannon you're holding me too tight, I can't breathe." Jeff said in a soft whisper voice.

"Oh sorry, have you apologized to Fin yet?" Shannon asked.

"No, but I saw you first." Jeff said.

"I am not accepting your apology until you apologize to Fin." Shannon said handing back to the door and picking up his gym bag again.

"Understandable." Jeff said going along with his own business.

"Love you guys, wish me luck." Shannon said smiling back into the room.

"Love you too bro." Matt said waving at Shannon bye. Shannon walked out of the room for sure this time and pulling out his phone to check the time.

"Did Mr. Jeff Nero Hardy just apologize?" Gregory asked still shocked.

"Yes, Fin came and talked to me before my match with Shannon, and now I realized how much I hurt her and I am not willing to give up my friendship with her and Shannon because of my stupidity." Jeff said sitting at a bench in front of his locker.

"Glad you came to your senses" Matt said walking over and patting his brother on the back.

**Girl's Point of View-**

Fin walked into the Women's locker room in full smiles, and walked over to her locker to pull out her clubbing clothes. Toes and Maddie walked in to see her going through her bag.

"You actually decided to hit the club with us?" Maddie asked excited.

"Yeah I guess, Shannon said something about it." Fin said smiling.

"This is the most I have seen you smile in like the past couple of days." Toes said hugging her sister.

"How does this outfit look?" Fin asked holding it up to her.

"Perfect for the club and for your surprise from Shannon." Maddie said smiling and teasing her because she knew the surprise and Fin didn't.

"Can I get a clue of his surprise?" Fin asked.

"No, just go shower up." Toes said pushing her sister off the bench as her and Maddie pulled out their club outfits as well to go shower up themselves.

"Please, one clue." Fin said begging them as they walked out from the shower.

"No, you will find out soon enough." Maddie said fighting with her.

"What was up with you checking on Jeff after the match, for someone that hates him and isn't going out with him, you sure were concerned." Toes said throwing her dirty clothes into their bag.

"I may hate him for what he did to me, but I still care about him as a friend." Fin said putting the new outfit from Shawn on the hanger.

"How can you still be friends with him after what he did?" Maddie asked pulling out her make-up bag.

"I told him that I won't be friends with him unless he apologizes to Shannon and I." Fin said brushing her hair out with her fingers.

"When did you talk to Jeff without one of us being there?" Toes asked.

"Earlier when I said I was going to the locker room, I went to find him." Fin said honestly as she pulled out her hairbrush and a ponytail holder.

"You're going to wear a ponytail?" Maddie asked following her into the bathroom.

"Yes, it is going to get hot in that club." Fin said brushing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Why would you be so stupid to go talk to Jeff without one of us with you?" Toes asked.

"Because I wanted just him and me to talk without an audience." Fin said as she set her brush down.

"That was a stupid move on your part." Toes said shaking her head.

"I want to do your make-up." Maddie said pulling out what she needed for Fin.

"Do you understand what we are talking about Maddie?" Toes asked.

"Yes, but Fin is a big girl and she can make her own decisions. I don't agree with her going to go see Jeff by herself because he could have hit her or made her cry or whatever, but it is in the past. She had to do what she had to do." Maddie said lightly putting eye shadow on Fin.

"Don't make me look like a clown or a tramp." Fin said.

"Tramp is the theme of the club though." Toes said.

"I guess I am not getting in then." Fin said

"Whatever." Maddie said finishing Fin's makeup. Fin fixed her hair one last time and her clothing. A knock came from the locker room door, Fin ran into the locker room grabbed her purse and her cell phone.

"Don't wait for us." Fin said smiling.

"We won't….have fun…don't do what I would do." Maddie said smiling.

"I will maybe…" Fin said turned and looked at them one more time before she opened the door.

"Don't share details." Toes said.

"How do I look?" Fin asked.

"Fine, go show Shannon what he wants." Maddie said opening the door and pushing Fin into Shannon.


	41. Surprise Pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I was pushed out the door right into Shannon's strong chest.

"Take an easy girl, we don't have go anywhere quickly." Shannon said pushing me off him a little.

"Sorry, Maddie pushed me." I explained looking back at the now closed door.

"Well, she's probably anxious for you." Shannon said smiling mischievous.

"I really do hate you." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"No you don't, if you hated me you wouldn't come with me to see your first surprise." Shannon said grabbing my hand and dragged me down the hallway towards the back door of the arena.

"There is more than one surprise?" I asked confused.

"Yep, but I am taking you to your first one now." Shannon said opening a door that led outside.

"It's outside?"

"Yep, why would I hide it inside the arena where it could be so obvious and someone else could blab it to you?" Shannon asked smiling at me.

"You always have the smartest dumb answers."

"Smartest dumb answers? First time I heard that." Shannon said giggling at my stupidity.

"It is like the smartest dumb person." I said kissing his cheek.

"Now you're calling me dumb after I plan surprises for you?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you to plan these, you did it on your own free will." I said smiling.

"True….have you talked to Jeff?"

"Why?" I asked as we walked around to the front of the arena.

"Look up." He said.

"What does looking up deal with Jeff?"

"No, just look up." Shannon said pointing up at something. I look up to find a huge banner that had a picture that Shannon had took of him and I on it with an pink heart around it. The picture that was printed on the banner was my most favorite picture of us by far, and he knew it. Above the picture it had an 'I' and below it was written 'You Caylee' both in pink as well like the heart. I stood there staring at the sign, and the picture that was hanging on the side of the building. "Do you like it?" He asked grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I smile and looked over at him.

"Yes, you remembered that was my favorite picture." I said hugging him tightly.

"Yes, you talk about that picture all the time, and every time you hang with me, I always catch you sneaking through my things finding my camera and looking at it." Shannon explained.

"True. How was this printed so quickly?" I asked looking back up at the sign. Shannon squeezed my hand one more time before he intervene his fingers with mine.

"Well, look at who I work for, Vince knows how to work with people to get things done quickly." Shannon said as I noticed him looking up at it as well.

"Why did you put Caylee, I mean you could of put Christina or Fin?" I asked.

"Because if the fans saw this they don't know your other names." Shannon explaining his reasoning behind using Caylee instead of my other names. I look over and notice Shane, Stephanie and Hunter peaking out the windows at us to see what was going on.

"Can we not get any privacy?" I asked pointing towards them so Shannon would know what I was talking about.

"They helped with this." Shannon said smiling at the three who were pressed against the glass.

"People these days." I said shaking my head smiling, and I leaned over and kissed Shannon lightly on the lips. Shane, Stephanie and Hunter screamed and banged on the glass. I giggled and looked back over at them. Shannon gave them the middle finger to tell them to shut up.

"Geez…we can't get any privacy." Shannon said wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I looked back over at the glass to see Hunter doing pelvic thrusts against the glass, Stephanie smacked him to stop and Shane was crying from laughter. I busted up laughing at Hunter, and Shannon laughed and looked the other way. "He's such an ass." Shannon said.

"Thank you Shannon for this." I said hugging him and kissed him again on the lips lightly.

"No problem sweetie." Shannon said ruffling my hair that I just did, I fixed my hair to where it went back to flat.

"What were you saying about Jeff?" I asked as he led me by the waist back towards the building where Hunter, Shane and Stephanie was standing.

"He apologized to me in the locker room, but I told him I wasn't going to accept it until he apologizes to you and you accept it." Shannon said as he opened the glass door for me. I smiled goofily and walked in sheepishly as Shannon followed me into the building.

"You serious?" I asked crossing my arms and rubbed my upper arms. Shannon put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, it was weird, especially if no one talked to him."

"That's my Jeff…" I said shaking my head and leaning closer into Shannon as we walked towards Shane, Stephanie and Hunter.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as he stopped in front of me.

"While you went to the locker room to fix your Mo-hawk, I went in search of Jeff and I talked to him." I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Was someone else there with you?"

"No, I am a grown adult I don't need someone else there when I talk Jeff or anyone else." I said demandingly with tears stinging my eyes.

"No, but with this whole thing, what if something would of happened to you when you talked to him?"

"Like what? I doubt he will hit me, what's the worse he'll do? Offend me?" I asked letting a tear go.

"No sweetie, don't cry." Shannon said pulling me into a hug. Looking over Shannon's shoulder I saw Shane, Stephanie and Hunter running towards them as they saw her crying.

"Fin, you okay?" Stephanie asked being the first one to us.

"Yeah I am fine, but thanks for worrying." I said wiping a tear off my cheek.

"You shouldn't be crying, you should be happy that you have Shannon, and you're out of that relationship with Jeff." Hunter said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, it is better, but at least I don't have a boyfriend that does pelvic thrusts against windows." I said giggling.

"What? Look, being a member of D-Generation X, you get used doing the x chops, sometimes without the x's." Hunter said smiling.

"Your married to a winner, you really did." Shannon said looking in Stephanie's direction.

"I guess he'll do." Stephanie said smiling.

"Is the second surprise ready?" Shannon asked Shane.

"Yep, been here for like the past half hour." Shane said winking.

"I hate you guys too." I said pointing at all three of them.

"Why do you hate us?" Shane asked smiling.

"Because you're all involved in this little plan." I said kidding.

"No you don't, your just mad because we didn't tell you what the surprise was." Hunter said smiling evilly.

"Now that is creepy." Shannon said.

"Hey, don't make me pin you right here." Hunter said threatening Shannon.

"Okay, well, we are off to surprise number 2, you guys going to be at the club later?" Shannon asked as he pulled me towards him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Probably not, but I am sure we will see the photos later." Shane said winking.

"Alright, bye guys, I still hate you guys but with some love behind it." I said smiling.

"Love you." Stephanie asked trying to hug me quickly. I hugged her back before Shannon started to pull me away; I was getting a little annoyed because we could have waited just a few seconds for hugs. I blew them kisses as Shannon and I walked down the hallway towards these elevators, I was still wrapped up in Shannon, him having his hands my hips.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" I asked as I turned around facing him when we got to the elevators waiting for one to come to our floor.

"Because this surprise is very huge and very time consuming." Shannon said smiling and not looking into my eyes. I lifted his chin up to make the eye contact and smiled at him.

"Thank you Shannon, I love you." I said not leaving his eyes. Shannon smiled after those words left my mouth, I knew he was enjoying it every minute of my suspense of what's next and that I was totally going to love him after this.

"Your welcome, I love you too." He said still looking in my eyes. I couldn't resist the urge, so I leaned in and kissed him intensely on the lips, I pulled myself off as I heard the ting of the elevator arriving at our level. I walked into the elevator, Shannon stood outside the door for a little, and he was smirking and staring at me awkwardly.

"Are you going to get on the elevator or not?" I asked as I pushed the button to keep the doors open. Shannon walked onto the elevator, with a smile not leaving his mouth.

"What did you say to Jeff?" Shannon asked, way to kill the mood right?

"I told him that I still wanted to be friends with him since he is one of my best guy friends, besides you of course, and he is your best friend since like ever and I will feel horrible if your friendship was over just because of me. I also told him that we weren't going to be friends until he apologized, that was pretty much it, so I left it up to him." I said not looking at him because I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt Shannon grab my hand and intervene his fingers with mine, I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head. I rubbed the tears off my cheeks with my other hand as the elevator ting because we were at our level. The doors opened as Shannon led me off the elevator towards a set of stairs that led to the roof. "Why are we going to the roof?" I asked as we stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll see, start climbing." He said pointing up the staircase.

"Me first?"

"Yep, so I can have the best view when I am climbing." Shannon said smiling; I rolled my eyes as I started climbing up the stairs to this door that led out to the roof. Shannon reached around me and opened the door for me, I walked out onto the roof, and I gasped in aw from the view of New York City up there.

"The view up here is beautiful." I said walking towards the edge of the building.

"That isn't the surprise, that is." Shannon said pointing towards this jet that was on the roof.

"A jet?"

"The jet is taking us somewhere, which is your surprise number 2." Shannon said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the side of the building and walked me towards the jet.

"Really? All this trouble just for me?" I asked as he helped me into the jet. He climbed in behind me; he sat in the seat next to me. I buckled up, as Shannon did the same. Shannon reached over and double checked my belt, I smiled at him. The jet took off towards the destination, we were pretty quiet the first part of it, I just looked out the window staring down on at that country below, I felt a slight squeeze on my hand which made me turn my attention to a smiling Shannon. "You're a dork." I said.

"I know, but you love me, that's all that matters." Shannon said as he leaned in and kissed me just as intensely as I did earlier, but I didn't pull away. I knew that we both wanted to continue, but I didn't want to do it on a jet, especially since they have a stewardess that was working on the jet and I don't want her watching us do that.

"I am sorry, but not now." I said apologetically, he nodded and sat back down on his seat, I felt horrible, but I knew that he understood. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, but you'll like it." He said confidently.

"You seem very confident about this whole plan." I said smiling; now he is looking at me again.

"Yes, because I know you plus with the help of Maddie." he said smiling.

"I hate her." I said jokingly.

"You do know that I love your eyes right?"

"Now I know." I said blushing from his charm.

"Have you ever been on a jet before?"

"No, is this Vince's?"

"No, but I could of if I wanted to, I decided against it." Shannon said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Good, because I don't want anymore people knowing that we're wrestlers." I said pinching his nose. Shannon rubbed his nose where I pinched. "Did that hurt?"

"A little, but it's cool, the fans won't recognize us."

"Coming from the person that still has their Mo-hawk in."

"Do you think they would actually put the two and two together?"

"Seriously, how many people do you see walking down the street with a Mo-hawk?" I asked seriously.

"Probably more than you think, if it's embarrassing I will wash it out."

"No, I like it. I would run my hands through it, but I will probably ruin it." I said grabbing his hand and intervened my fingers with his.

"Don't worry, it is REALLY hard."

"In the good way, I hope."

"I didn't mean it in the other way you pervert."

"You were thinking it to if you thought of it." I said giggling looking the other way.

"You know what." Shannon said out of no where.

"What?" I asked looking back at him, he leaned over and started tickling me like crazy, and I was laughing and squirming around the seat.

"You give up?"

"No….no…" I said in between laughter.

"I am not going to stop tickling you until you give up." Shannon said as he unbuckled himself, climbed over my legs and sat while he continued to tickle me.

"Fine fine, I give up…." I said in laughter.

"Good….." Shannon said climbing off me, sat back down in his seat and buckled himself in. The stewardess comes up with two glasses of champagne; I grabbed a glass as Shannon did the same.

"Thank you." I said to her as she left us alone and I took a sip from the glass.

"Do you usually drink champagne?"

"I only drink champagne once and a while." I said as I unbuckled myself and went and sat on his lap. He wrapped his one arm around me and took a drink of his champagne.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No, but somewhere far far away?" I asked.

"We aren't in a fairy tale."

"I wish though." I said taking another drink of the champagne and set the glass down on the table across from us.

"You're pretty enough to be in a fairy tale." Shannon said ruffling my hair with the hand that was wrapped around me. I smiled and kissed him on his forehead. The stewardess walked back out to our area.

"We are landing soon, you need to sit down and buckle up." She said taking our champagne glasses. I stood up and sat in my own seat, buckled up, and went back to staring at Shannon.

"What are you staring at?" Shannon asked.

"I hate you….and where are we?" I asked trying to look out the window. Shannon shut the shade on the window so I couldn't see.

"You don't hate me; you just say that, you know you just LOVE me!" Shannon said doing a puppy dog look.

"It's a love-hate relationship." I said leaning in and kissed him intensely on the lips to tease him a little.

"You know, I hate you as well." Shannon said rolling his eyes and looking the other way.

"Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything." I said as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, he didn't answer me until we landed safely.

"I hate you because you know what to do to get to me." Shannon said softly as we unbuckled ourselves, he helped me up from my seat and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me off the jet and we were at some independent airport somewhere.

"Where are we?" I asked trying not to giggle at Shannon from what he told me.

"You don't recognize it?"

"No…should I?"

"Yes, you should." Shannon said as he led me to a limo that was waiting for us. We climbed into the limo; I sat on his lap instead of seating in my own seat.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Shannon said as he kissed me again on the lips.

"Do you know I hate surprises?"

"I know now since you keep on telling me that you hate me for it." Shannon said smiling.

"I still hate you." I said making eye contact with him.

"You say that, but I know that you're kidding though."

"I am not kidding, I seriously do hate you." I said giggling.

"Liar!" Shannon said kissing me on the lips. The limo came to a stop, and the driver came around and opened the door for us to get out.


	42. Surprise Pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

The driver helped me out, I walked up onto the curb and realized that we were in Las Vegas; we were standing in front of Toes and mine house apartment. My mouth dropped from shock, and I felt tears sting my eyes. We headed up to the door, but our neighbor opened the door before I was able to open it.

"Christina!" Tiffany said, the wife of Gerald, who lived next door and was watching our animals, we have 2 pugs that mainly stay at their house, but who cares. She pulled me into a hug and she smiled bigly.

"Where's the kids and Gerald?" I asked.

"Gerald's at work and the kids are at school." Tiffany said.

"Okay, give them my love, and thank you SO much for watching our dogs. I am not staying for very long though." I said as I walked into the house followed by Shannon and Tiffany.

"Who's this?" Tiffany asked pointing at Shannon.

"Oh, Tiffany, this is Shannon, Shannon this is Tiffany. She lives next door." I said picking up my two pugs, whose names were Willow (Female) and Teddy (Male).

"May I hold one?" Shannon asked as he reached out to pick one out of my hands.

"Which one, Willow or Teddy?" I asked.

"Willow." Shannon said as I handed him Willow. I pulled out my camera phone and asked her to take a photo of us holding them.

"Have they been behaving well?" I asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, they have been behaving well. They have been on walks, playing with the kids, and with our dogs as well."

"Have you walked them yet today?" I asked looking for their leashes.

"Nope, go ahead and walk them." Tiffany said walking out of the house.

"Before we go for a walk, you got to give me a tour of the house." Shannon said pulling me away from the door. I spun around and he planted a kiss on my lips, one that I didn't want to back away from, I kissed him back as the energy slowly intensed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his rested on my hips. I knew that it was the perfect place to do it since we were at my house and nobody was home, but I pulled myself from him.

"Alright, the tour. Here's the kitchen, everything in here is probably past expiration date besides the dog food." I said, I opened the fridge and smelt the rottenness of the milk.

"What's that awful smell?" Shannon asked.

"Milk….you want some cottage cheese?" I said kidding around.

"I am not eating that, you're nasty."

"I was kidding, but would you do it if I dared you?"

"No, it smells and looks nasty." Shannon said jumping on the counter. I continued going through the cabinets and fridge throwing everything that was expired away. Shannon helped me take some trash runs.

"Okay, rest of the house." I said as he basically walked behind me with his arms around my waist.

"This is the dog's room; it's always open for them to run in and out of with their toys, food, water and what not." I said as we walked by seeing the dogs in there playing tug war with each other.

"Those dogs are so cute." Shannon said.

"Toes and I wish we can take them on tour with us." I said as we climbed up stairs to Toes and mine bedrooms.

"That's Toes room; I am not going in there because I don't have her permission. This is my room; I don't think I have anything embarrassing in here." I said as we walked into the room, the room was left as it was when we left. Shannon ran in and jumped on the bed.

"This bed is soft; I would stay in here all day if I could." Shannon said. I climbed into my bed and laid down next to him.

"I like how you have posters hanging on your ceiling."

"Hey, they are the first things I see when I wake up in the morning." I said putting my head on my hands.

"Well, I have to put a picture of me on there." Shannon said pulling a folded picture he had in his pocket. It wasn't any ordinary picture, it was a picture of him and I, and it was the very first picture that him and I took together.

"Do you need a ladder?" I asked climbing off the bed to grab the step ladder and some tack.

"No, I can get it standing on this bed." Shannon said as I handed him some tack to put on the back of the photo. He pushed the photo on there and climbed back down.

"Is that better?" I said as I climbed in and laid on my pillow next to where he was laying.

"Yes, now I am up on the roof looking back at you every night, so when I can't be here with you, I will be here watching you." Shannon said smiling at me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ready for a walk?"

"Maybe…" Shannon said as he kissed me on the lips again, this time running his hands through my hair.

"I love you." I said as we broke the kiss.

"I love you too, I got a question." Shannon asked.

"I might have an answer." I said as I looked up into his blue eyes.

"I know that you just broke up with Jeff tonight but would you consider….."

"Going out with you?" I interrupted him by finishing what he was saying.

"Yeah, that was what I was trying to say." Shannon said looking back into my eyes.

"Yes, Shannon I will go out with you." I said smiling because I knew that this one was right this time. I kissed him on the lips intensely; I stopped kissing him and looked back up him in his big blue eyes.

"I love you" Shannon said as he climbed out of the bed after me. I showed him the computer room before we headed back to the dog's room to take them for a walk.

"So, what you think of the apartment?"

"It's nice, and huge." Shannon said helping me put the leashes on the dogs. I grabbed plastic bags to pick up their business. We walked them outside and around the block talking about touring, business, and tattoos, what a weird combo that is.

"Who takes care of your dogs when you're on tour?" I asked as we turned onto my street.

"The Hardy's dad, he watches theirs, so I just bring mine over to their house and he takes care of them as well." Shannon said being pulled by Teddy.

"Is he too strong for you?"

"No, he is fine. So, how did you get these types of dogs?"

"We adopted them from a pug adoption agency here in Las Vegas." I said as I shuffled through my pockets trying to find my keys.

"That's cool; do you want to take them with us?" Shannon asked.

"I can't, isn't it against the rules?"

"Not really, Jerry 'The King' Lawler's wife takes her dog with her on tour." Shannon said.

"I don't have any animal carrying cases for them." I said as we walked up the driveway and opened the door. As I made sure that both dogs were in along with Shannon were inside, the dogs still on their leashes being held by Shannon. I shut the door quickly so the dogs couldn't run out after Shannon unleashed them.

"That can be arranged, there's got to be a Pet-co nearby, and you have a car." Shannon said smiling.

"I don't have the money to take them on tour with us, and that's got to be a hassle for the company." I said.

"No it won't, 99 of the hotels we stay in are pet friendly." Shannon said.

"Fine, let me add more water to their dishes and lock up." I said as I grabbed the leashes from Shannon and walked into the dog's room to hang them up. The dogs were running around mine and Shannon's feet still wanting to play, Shannon climbed onto the floor, crawling after them and rolling around with them. I started to snap photos of him playing with the dogs, and them licking his face.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"It seams as if you're not ready because you're the one that is playing with the dogs." I said. Shannon stood up and dusted their hair off his shirt. I grabbed the car keys off the hook, because I was taking Toe's car that night, she wasn't there to argue with me. We walked out into the garage, Shannon stopped in the door frame staring out at Toe's and my car.

"Whoa." Shannon said as his mouth dropped.

"What? You have never seen a Mini Cooper or a Jaguar before?" I asked.

"Whose car is whose?"

"The Mini is mine, and the Jaguar is Toes, we are taking the Jaguar right now." I said as I unlocked the doors and climbed in. Shannon climbed into the passenger seat; he was amused with the car itself.

"How'd you get the money for these cars if your college students?"

"I worked at two hotel's night clubs, and Toe's boxing pays as well as her paramedic internship, plus she was working at a hotel front desk. I was also working with the Las Vegas police on a paid internship." I said as I rolled down our windows and pulled out of the garage and headed towards Pet-co taking back roads trying to avoid the traffic. Shannon was watching all the different lights and all the different cars that were out here.

"How do you guys survive in the most traveled city in America?" Shannon asked.

"Easily, we see our friends a lot more." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of Pet-co. I turned off the engine, and unlocked the car to let us out.

"This is the biggest Pet-co you have?" Shannon asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, the one in North Carolina seems bigger though."

"So, as long as it has the main essentials I need for my babies." I said as I walked around the car and was met by Shannon. We grabbed hands and intervened our fingers; I pushed the lock button on the keychain to lock the car as we walked into the Pet-co. We walked up and down the aisle ways of dog stuff finding the stuff we need to take Teddy and Willow with us on tour. We grabbed two of each, because the two dogs hated sharing anything, Teddy was attached to Toes and Willow was attached to me, so they got along of course but didn't like sharing things like food or water, and toys for that matter.

"Why can't they share anything?" Shannon asked looking at the cart filled with double everything.

"Our dogs are selfish." I answered truthfully walking up to the counter next to the cart. I put everything up on the counter and pulling out my wallet. The guy behind the counter looked up at me and Shannon, he smiled and his eyes became wide.

"You are…you are…." The employee said.

"You watch wrestling?" I asked.

"Yes….you are…" He was stuttering out.

"I am Caylee…and this is Shannon Moore. Nice to meet you…..Rick" I said reading his name tag. He started ringing up the things up in our cart; I pulled out my credit card to pay for it, as I was punching in my pin number the employee finally was able to talk to us.

"May I get a picture and/or an autograph?" Rick said.

"Yeah sure." I said as I shrugged my shoulders at Shannon. I pulled out a permanent marker from my purse, as he pulled out his camera phone and a sheet of paper from a drawer under the counter. Shannon and I signed the paper and took individual pictures with him on his camera phone.

"I got one more question before you guys leave." Rick said trying to calm down.

"We might have an answer." Shannon said stopping the cart.

"I thought you guys were in New York tonight, why are you in Vegas?" He asked, we looked at each other, out of anything else he could ask, since obviously he missed tonight's episode, he could of asked about what is up with me and Jeff, or me and Shannon, or the storyline or what not.

"We took a private jet here after the show." Shannon said winking at the guy. Rick smiled and went back to work on scanning the next person's items. We walked out to the Jaguar and started piling the items into the trunk.

"I have to start getting used to that." I said smiling.

"But, if any of the fans like that gets out of hand, I will be there to protect you." Shannon said leaning in and kissing me on the lips lightly.

"You really are too sweet." I said going back to putting bags into the trunk.

"To the taste?"

"Ew….I didn't mean like that." I said smiling.

"You're smiling, so it must be true." Shannon said pointing at me. We finished putting the items in the car, Shannon pushed the cart and jumped on it as it rolled across the parking lot to the cart holder, the cart hit a hole in the cement, and he flew off the cart. Luckily, he landed on his feet, he was busting up laughing at himself, and I stood in the door of the driver's side watching the whole thing. Shannon walked back and climbed into the passenger seat laughing.

"You okay?" I asked biting my lip trying not to laugh at him.

"Shut up, yeah I am fine." Shannon said giggling at himself. I pulled out of the spot and drove back to the house.

"I mean your helping take my dogs on tour, why don't you take yours on tour?" I asked.

"Mine are pains in my butt and they are kind of big too." Shannon said as we pulled into the driveway, I pushed the garage door opener for the garage door to open. I pulled into the driveway.

"I love your dogs though, they are so adorable." I said as I closed the garage door, and unlocked the door for us to get out. Shannon went to go get out of the car; he forgot to take off his seatbelt and choked himself when he went to stand up.

"I hate this car, it is cool and everything, but I just choked myself." Shannon said rubbing his neck.

"Then next time remember to unbuckle your seatbelt" I said as I opened the trunk to grab the things.

"Well, I am sorry, I wanted to get out and see my sweetie." He said quickly.

"Smooth…" I said as I grabbed as many bags as I went to the door and opened it; the two dogs ran out and followed us back into the house.

"These dogs are so cute, and so lucky that they get to come with us." Shannon said picking up Willow.

"I should call Vince and ask him about the dogs." I said reaching for my phone.

"Don't worry about it; already talked to him about it, he has approved it." Shannon said stopping me from calling Vince.

"Do you want to go do anything else amongst the town before we head back?" I asked.

"Is there any roller coasters or anything?"

"We can go to Sahara; they have the cheapest ride and an arcade." I said as I finished packing a bag full of the dog's food and treats.

"Okay, we can go do that." Shannon agreed as he bent over and picked Teddy up from the ground as well.

"I don't think you can handle holding those two." I said looking at him holding the two dogs. He went and sat on a bar stool next to the breakfast bar.

"I think rest of the wrestlers are going to fall in love with these dogs." Shannon said in between him being licked by the dogs. As I finished packing, I walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to him; Willow walked on the bar down to me and started licking my face. I started playing around with Willow as Shannon rough housed with Teddy.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." Shannon said helping Teddy off the bar and back onto the floor as I did the same with Willow.

"You want to take the Mini; maybe it isn't as bad on you as the Jaguar." I said kissing him softly on the lips before I walked by him towards the garage strutting my stuff.

"Girl." Shannon said tightening his wrist.

"What?" I said smiling because I knew what I was doing to him.

"Nothing, the Mini will be fine as long as it doesn't ruin my Mo-hawk." Shannon said as he followed me into the garage making sure the dogs don't get out. We climbed into the Mini, me driving again because I don't let anybody drive my Mini besides Toes sometimes.


	43. Surprise Pt 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Have you ever been on Speed?" I asked glancing over at him.

"No, is it good?"

"Yeah, it is awesome. They also have Cyber Speedway, which is NASCAR and you sit in an actual car, you drive and race other people that are in the cars next to you." I explained.

"Sounds cool." Shannon said nodding his head; we pulled into the Sahara's parking lot.

"It isn't the most popular hotel on the strip, but it is nice." I said as I grabbed his hand, intervened our fingers and I led him towards Speed.

"You go on Speed a lot?"

"Not really, but I only come to the Strip when I needed alone time or thinking time."

"Oh, if I am ever imposing let me know." Shannon said starting to feel guilty.

"No, it isn't anything dealing with you baby." I said kissing him on the lips lightly. We walked up to the counter to purchase tickets.

"Two for Speed and two for Cyber Speedway." Shannon said pulling out his wallet.

"I got it." I said going through my purse.

"Dude, this is my surprise, let me pay." Shannon said doing the puppy dog look with his blue eyes.

"Fine, you win." I said as I put my wallet back into my purse. We walked up the stairs to the ride, I paid for a locker, and we put my purse and anything extra in the locker.

"Front row." Shannon said grabbing my hand and pulled me into the front row line.

"This is going to be fun." I said as the gates to go onto the ride cart opened. Shannon climbed in first and helped me into the cart. We sat down on the ride and pulled the overhead bars down, and I grabbed his hand.

"You scared?" He asked.

"No, keep your head as much as possible with that Mo-hawk." I said to him as he leaned his head back. The ride shot us out, we went under the tunnel through the loop, got the picture taken, around the corner and then straight up. We sat there weightlessness for a few seconds, then when backwards through the track to a complete stop at the beginning. "How was that?" I asked lifting up my overhead bar.

"Different." Shannon said climbing out of the cart and helping me up.

"Enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I never heard you scream so much though." Shannon said giggling.

"Shut up, I thought I heard you screaming some choice words on that ride." I said pulling out my stuff from the locker. Shannon led me back down the stairs to look at the photo, we giggled uncontrollably at the photo that was taken.

"Aren't you two wrestlers?" The employee behind the counter asked.

"Yes sir." Shannon said leaning on the counter. The employee printed out the photo, and asked us to sign it to put on the wall of fame type thing to show the people who rode the ride and was looking at photos and might purchase them.

"Thank you so much, on behalf of Speed, we give you a complimentary photo." The employee said and handed us a 5x7 photo. We walked out to Cyber Speedway, I picked the orange car, and he picked the blue car next to me.

"Your going down!" Shannon yelled over to me.

"You wish!" I yelled back as the game started, we drove the car/game until it came to an end. Shannon came in 1st, I came in 2nd.

"Told you that I would win." Shannon said smiling.

"Because I let you win." I said kissing him on the lips as he put his arm around me; I grabbed his arm that was resting on my shoulder.

"What else is there to do?"

"We can go to the MGM and see the lion cubs." I suggested.

"Say what?" Shannon asked looking at me weird.

"They have lion cubs in the MGM Grand." I said as I led him to the Monorail. I bought the tickets for the Monorail, and we rode the escalator up to the Monorail.

"This is the cheap and fast way to go from hotel to hotel?" Shannon asked looking at the Monorail signs that said what hotels they hit.

"Yep, gets people around." I said cuddling up next to him. The Monorail arrived, we walked onto the Monorail, and we were the only ones on that cart. I sat down on his lap and leaned onto his chest.

"I love you." Shannon said rubbing my back.

"I love you too." I said kissing him on the lips gently as we pulled up to the next stop and people got onto the cart. We smiled at the older couple that got onto the cart and just looked at us smiling.

"That's going to be us one day." Shannon said looking up at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"Maybe, that depends if I decide to keep you." I said jokingly.

"What?" He said while he started tickling me, the older couple just laughed as well. We heard the lady tell the guy 'Remember when we were young like that?' Shannon stopped tickling me and just smiled. We pulled up to the next few stops, which it finally came to our stop and we climbed off the cart and walked through the Monorail exit hand and hand to the MGM Grand. I led him the Lion Cub exhibit.

"They are only 6 months old I think." I said leaning against the banister and the glass.

"They seem really big for being 6 months." Shannon said holding me by the waist. He took photos of the lion cubs, and of me and him.

"I think that there is a photo booth back at Sahara, we can do that when we go back." I suggested.

"They do?"

"Yeah, and it comes out with two strips and you can rip them so both people could have one." I explained.

"Sweet, anything else down here we can do?" He asked.

"We can go ride the New York Crazy Taxi ride, or the arcade." I suggested as I led him over to New York New York. We went on the roller coaster.

"That one is way better than Speed." Shannon said trying to fix his Mo-hawk.

"Okay, you want to play some arcade games?" I asked as I put a 5 dollar bill into the change machine. We both played the MTV Drum Set game, and we played four 25 cent stuffed animal crane games. We won only one stuffed animal, but we gave it to a little girl that didn't win one next to us.

"You ready to go back to the Sahara?" I asked as I led him back to the MGM Grand.

"Yeah, and we should be right on schedule." Shannon said smiling. We climbed onto the next Monorail cart that came.

"Do you like Vegas?" I asked.

"I guess it will do, do you enjoy living here?"

"I like it, if I ever want to get away, I have a hotel I can go to that is pretty much open 24 hours, but I have no problem with Cameron if that is what you're getting at." I said sitting down next to him.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything about the living situation yet, when we get to the whole break thing, we will have to figure out the whole where we go on our time off, because I doubt that I will be able to last that long without you." Shannon said leaning forward on his elbows on his knees. I rubbed his back and tried to make eye contact with him.

"Shannon, I am sure that now that I am bringing the dogs along with us on tour, I am sure that the whole living situation will be figured out soon, I am sure that my sister and I will end up in Cameron with you since that is where the Hardy's are, Gregory is for Toes, and where you are, so I am going to go where my heart is, and right now my heart is you." I said turning him to face me, and I planted a kiss on his lip with lots of force behind it.

"You're so willing to move to Cameron like that?"

"I didn't say anything about moving quite yet, but I know on my times off, that is if you're on time off, but I am not moving anywhere until we get further into our relationship." I said rubbing his knee.

"Thank you Fin and I love you." Shannon said hugging me. We rode the Monorail talking about work, and the matches coming up.

"How did Jeff shatter his knuckles?" I asked as we walked off the Monorail and headed back into the hotel.

"He has to tell you that." Shannon said shaking his head no.

"You want to do the photo booth?" I asked as we entered into the hotel.

"Yeah, sure." He said as I led him to the photo booth. He sat down on the chair and I sat on his lap, I inserted the money into the machine to take the 4 photos. We had one where we both did the peace sign, one where we both did the rocker sign, one where he was smiling and I was giggling from him tickling me, and the last one was one of us kissing. We waited outside the booth waiting for the photos to print.

"Those photos were priceless." I said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah I know, we got to take them with us to show the guys."

"Thank you for bringing me home, it feels great to be back home for once." I said smiling as the photos dropped. I pulled them out and busted out in laughter, I ripped the two strips of photos and handed one to Shannon.

"This is going to be put in my wallet." Shannon said as he pulled out his wallet and slid it in with other photos.

"Why pull out your wallet in the wide open in a hotel in Vegas? Put it away." I said pushing it shut.

"Okay, I will, back to your car?" Shannon said sliding his wallet into his pocket. We walked towards the parking garage and walked by the gift shop. "Wait a minute; I want to buy a frame." Shannon said walking into the gift shop buying a picture frame with Las Vegas on it.

"I'll buy it." I said handing the lady my card to purchase the item.

"Girl, this is my surprise trip, and I should be buying these things." Shannon said kind of angry.

"You have done enough, you planned this thing and have dealt with me crying the last 2-4 days, it is the least I can do." I said signing the receipt and putting my credit card back in my wallet. We walked out to the parking garage, and climbed into the car.

"Do you take your dog with you on short road trips like to the store or through the drive through?" Shannon asked rolling down his window.

"If I am going to Pet-co, yes, and for drive through sometimes, because some restaurants around here will give your dog a treat if the dog is in the car." I said as I headed out of the garage towards the house.

"People in this city drive crazy, how do you deal with it?"

"Easily, I have lived here long enough to get used to it, just something you have to adapt to I guess." I said as I turned down my street.

"Is there anything for little kids around here, like a park, or something?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, why do you have any kids that I need to know of?" I asked pulling into my garage and shutting the door behind us.

"No, I am just wondering." Shannon asked climbing out the car and calling the limo driver to come and pick them up. We walked into the house, I grabbed the two bags full of food, one bag per dog, two little water dishes for the flight back to New York, and I folded the carry on dog bags open for the dogs. I grabbed the leashes from the other room along with some of their favorite toys to play with.

"Are you enjoying the dogs?" I asked as I walked out into the living room to see him rolling around the floor playing with dogs. I pulled out my camera phone and snapped some photos of him and sent it to Toes, Matt, Maddie, and Jeff.

"Hey, who did you send that to?"

"Toes, Matt, Maddie and Jeff, I was going to send it to Gregory but wasn't sure if he has texting or not." I said as the door bell rang, the two dogs ran to the door barking their little barks trying to act like big dogs. I picked them both up as I opened the door to find the limo driver.

"The jet is waiting." He said. Shannon carried the two bags filled with food as I put the dogs on their leashes, and put them in the dog carrying bags and carried them out to the limo. As we sat in the back of the limo, we played with the dogs through the case.

"How'd you enjoy that surprise?" Shannon asked not looking over at me.

"I loved it; I was totally not expecting it." I said smiling and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That is what Maddie said." Shannon said smiling at the fact that he has done well. We soon arrived to the airport and we climbed up into the jet, and as the door shut for the jet, we were able to let the dogs out to run wild until it was landing time. The stewardess was playing with the dogs, and filled their water bowls for them as they ran around the jet playing and exploring the jet.

"Those dogs are crazy." I said shaking my head at my dogs.

"But they are so cute, just like you." Shannon said pulling me closer to him; I leaned onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You know Shannon; I don't know how someone as attractive and charming as you ended up with someone like me." I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"What do you mean by that sweetie?" Shannon said running his hand through my hair.

"I mean, I am ugly, fat, not as sweet as you, I mean, maybe Jeff was right, we weren't meant to be." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Dude, I love you for who you are, not your looks, but I love the way you look. You're so attractive, you have the BEST personality and I love everything about you, I think that we are perfect together. It feels right to be with you; at least to me it feels right." He said kissing my head.

"It does feel right being with you, I just wish that I knew it was right." I said wiping my tears from my face. I sat back up regular and kissed Shannon on the lips intensely. Shannon separated the kiss after a few moments to catch his breath.

"What's up with all these intense and soft kisses that you know I enjoy?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"I don't know, I mean with Jeff, he never tried anything and/or every time I tried to tease him, it never worked or he hid it really well." I said fixing my hair.

"So, is that why you have the image problems, you know how beautiful I think you are." Shannon said rubbing my cheeks with his finger.

"He made me feel horrible, like I was ugly and I was not attractive enough for him."

"It's understandable." Shannon said pulling a crying me into a hug and onto his lap so I can sob onto his shoulder.

"Excuse me, the jet is going into landing mode, you need to put the dogs into the carrying bags." The stewardess said. Shannon and I chased Willow and Teddy around the jet trying to catch them, we finally were able to pick them up and put them into their bags. We sat back down in the seats and buckled up.

"I love these dogs." Shannon said playing with Teddy through the carry bag.

"You're a dork." I said giggling.

"You feel better?"

"A little." I said smiling at him.


	44. Surprise Pt 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Fin's Point of View-**

We landed back on top of the Madison Square Garden building, and we walked down the stairs carrying the two dog bags and their food bags. As we got to the roof, we were met by Vince and Shawn.

"Enjoy your trip?" Vince asked.

"I really needed it, thank you." I said putting down the two dog bags hugging both Vince and Shawn.

"Aw, are those your dogs?" Shawn asked pointing at the carrying cases.

"Yeah, hold on one minute, let me pull them out." I said opening the cases and grabbing their leashes, they willingly ran out of the cases and ran up to Vince and Shawn to smell them.

"Aw, they are so cute." Vince said picking up Willow.

"That one is Willow." Shannon said as Shawn picked up Teddy.

"Who is this one?" Shawn asked.

"That's Teddy." I said. The two grown men played with the dogs, which was entertaining to watch.

"We got some work to go do, you two be safe now." Vince said putting down Willow as follows Shawn putting Teddy down.

"Ok, thanks again guys, love you." I said going back to put the dogs in the carrying bags. Shannon and I picked up the food bags and the dogs. We walked down the set of stairs and climbed into the same elevator with Shawn and Vince. We got to the floor level and got off the elevator to run into Shane, Stephanie and Hunter again.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?" Shannon asked getting their attention.

"Welcome back to New York." Stephanie said turning around to see us. Of course they also wanted to see the puppies, Hunter ran around the lobby with Teddy and wrestling with him.

"He's such a kid." Shane said as him and Stephanie played with Willow who was soaking up the attention. Hunter ran back with Teddy on his leash out of breath.

"What did you do to my dog?" I said pulling out a water bowl with Teddy's name on it and poured some water out of my water bottle in it. Teddy took drinks out of it as Willow did so as well, but Teddy started growling at her, so I pulled out Willow's bowl and poured some water into her bowl.

"They are so picky huh?" Stephanie said standing up from a squatting position.

"Yes, they are very different." Shannon said looking at the two dogs drinking their water. Shane, Stephanie and Hunter talked to them as the dogs played together.

"Don't you have a club to go hit?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, but we got to go back to the hotel first to drop off the puppies." Shannon said.

"Yeah, it is going to be fun to see Toes face when she sees Teddy." I said putting the dogs back into the carrying bags. We did our hugs and our good-byes as they left going in a different direction that we went. We took a cab back to the hotel, and Shannon helped me out of the car. We made it up to our rooms with our antsy dogs in the carrying bags, and Shannon pulled out his key.

"Close your eyes; I have another surprise for you." Shannon said unlocking the door with the key and opening the door.

"If I close my eyes, I won't be able to see where I am walking." I said.

"Okay, hold on one minute." Shannon said as he took the bags he was carrying in, then came back out and grabbed the dogs. I stood out in the hallway hearing Shannon zipping and unzipping. I leaned against the wall waiting for Shannon to come back out to get me. I heard the door open, and Shannon walked out.

"Ready?" I asked as he nodded yes. He covered my eyes and guided me into the room.

"Okay, one minute, alright open." He said as he uncovered my eyes, he snapped a photo of my face.

"Shannon, you didn't have to." I said as I looked as there was a heart in red rose petals on the floor, and in white rose metals there was C.L. and S.M. in the middle of the heart. I looked at the bed and it had one single rose on it. Shannon clapped his hands two times, and the song 'Sexy Can I' came on. Tears stung my eyes, and I walked over to the bed and smelt the rose that I just picked up from the bed. Shannon popped open a bottle of the same champagne that was in the jet.

"You like it?" He asked pouring champagne into two glasses and handing me one.

"Yes, it is great." I said still amused with the rose petals.

"There is 2 more things, come with me." Shannon said pulling me up off the bed and took me over to the window; he opened the curtains for I can look out the window.

"What am I looking at?" I said as I leaned forward to look at the window, I finally saw white sky writing that said 'Fin, I love you sweetie -Shan Shan' Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I turned to look at him, he kissed me lightly on the lips and tangled his fingers in my hair. I pulled myself away fortunately and wiped my lips from the kiss. "Thank you Shan-Shan for this." I said as I hugged him really crying now.

"There is one more thing; this thing is going to help you relax." Shannon said leading me towards the bathroom, I looked into the bathroom to see the tub filled with water, red and white rose petals and candles that smell as vanilla around the bathtub.

"That should be totally relaxing, that is if I don't put out the candles with water." I said kidding a little.

"Why don't you get undressed and get into the tub while I go fill the dog's water bowl with water and get you a new club outfit that your sister and Maddie picked out." Shannon said walking out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him; I undressed and climbed into the bathtub, before I did so I poured some bubble bath in there so he couldn't see anything. I leaned back on the bathtub relaxing, Shannon knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said as he walked in holding a pair of clothing with some undergarments.

"Nice undergarments, if I say so myself." Shannon said holding up a pair of my thongs.

"Shut up, that might be the only time you will see them." I said smiling.

"Oh, I like this pair though, it is polka dot and it is red." Shannon said playing with the thong and was posing with it.

"You really are too much." I said going down under the water and washed my hair with Shannon sitting in the bathroom with me to keep me company.

"Do you want me to get your back?" He asked.

"If you want." I said as he kneeled down next to the tub and put soap in his hands and started to rub my back and massaged the back as well. "I like the massage, I can get used to it." I said smiling.

"Well, if a massage is all it takes, why didn't I think of it before?" Shannon said winking at me.

"I don't know, I didn't know that you knew how to give such good massages." I said smiling as Willow and Teddy ran into the bathroom both carrying their own bone.

"I thought I tied you guys up." Shannon said looking at the two dogs.

"They are sneaky; let me tell you, those pups are like Houdini when it comes to things like that." I said rinsing off my body.

"Alright, let me grab the pups and take them in the other room as you get dressed and dry off." Shannon said as he picked up the two dogs and left the room. I pulled open the drain for the water can start draining as I dried and got dressed. I got dressed into the nightclub outfit that my sister and Maddie picked out.

"Why in the world?" I said softly. A thong that I pulled up to where I usually wear it, and low riding jeans, I was so whale tailing (if you don't know what it means message me and I will try to explain it.) I put on a white corset tank top that has to be zipped up in the back. I opened the door and yelled for Shannon.

"Yes, you rang?" Shannon asked.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked as I turned around.

"Sure, I don't know why you want me to zip it up since I am only going to unzip it later." Shannon said smiling evilly.

"You're so naughty." I said as I giggled at him, he snapped the thong that was sticking out past my jeans.

"I like that." Shannon said laughing at himself from snapping my thong.

"Oh mofo, that hurt." I said rubbing the area that he snapped.

"Oh my bad, I didn't know it will hurt that bad." He said rubbing the area he just snapped.

"It's cool; I have to fix my hair and make-up." I said as I headed for the other bathroom for my straightener and make-up bag.

"Right here." Shannon said pulling it out from under the sink. I pulled out the straightener and started to straighten my hair as I could hear Shannon playing with the dogs in the other room.

"Are you ready to go to the club?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got to fix my Mo-hawk first." Shannon said as he walked up and leaned on the bathroom door frame.

"Oh, excuse me Shan-Shan." I said finishing my hair.

"Why do you always straighten your hair, I like it curly and/or wavy as it was." Shannon said fixing the buttons on his sleeve.

"I don't know, I just do it, I have done it for like years." I said as I put the straightener back under the sink. I pulled out my eyeliner, and started putting the eyeliner on.

"Do you really have to use make-up, you look beautiful without it." Shannon said.

"I know, but it makes me feel comfortable and hidden, kind of for my protection." I said fixing my mistake.

"You don't need protection because you got me, and it is going to get ruin later with all the sweat." Shannon said pulling out gels and a hairbrush. I put my make up and left the bathroom; I picked up Willow and played with her a little until Shannon was done. I put both Willow and Teddy in their carrying bags for safe keeping. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the heart with our initials.

"I am ready to go, are you?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and we headed towards the club.


	45. Clubbing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Gregory's Point of View-**

After Shannon left, we were trying to pry information out of Jeff what was going on with him and apologizing. We soon met up with the girls and went down to the ring and trained Maddie some.

"Maddie, this is how you do the back flip." Toes said doing it again.

"I think she has had enough training for today." I said rubbing sweat off my forehead.

"She has gotten the concept of a lot of moves today." Shane said walking down the ramp.

"You were watching?" Maddie said rubbing her forehead as well.

"Yeah, can I teach you one more move before you call it quits?" Shane asked.

"My pleasure." Maddie said as rest of the people climbed out and watched Shane teach Maddie a move that none of them knew how to do it. "Thanks Shane." She said stretching and cracking her back after the move.

"No problem, hit the showers boys again because we have to be out of here soon." Shane said as we filed up the ramp.

"Hey Shane, do you know if Shannon has already left with Fin yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, they left like a few minutes ago, why?" Shane asked.

"Just wondering because we were wondering how long they will take to get to the club." I answered and turned back to walking up the ramp. We went to the locker rooms and showered up again and got into official nightclub outfits before heading back to the hotel to put our bags up and have dinner. Jeff was down, didn't talk much and was always looking at his phone as if it had the answer to something. On the car ride we tried to convince him to come out to the club with us.

"Fin is going to be there, you can apologize." Matt said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Whatever, I will go, but I am not going to have a good time." Jeff said finally still staring at his phone or out the window.

"Who is the designated driver tonight?" I asked looking around at the people in the car.

"I will." Toes volunteered.

"How is Shannon and Fin getting back?" I asked.

"We don't have room here; I guess we need two designated drivers." Maddie said.

"I won't drink, I will drive." Matt said volunteering.

"I am sure Fin won't drink, she will drive." Jeff said.

"What are you talking about, my sister loves alcohol." Toes said.

"She told me that she has never drunk in her life." Jeff said.

"You do listen, and only a person that cares will remember something like that." Toes said.

"So, she's never had alcohol?" I asked leaning forward to look at my girlfriend who was sitting in the front seat.

"Nope, not one sip of it, besides champagne, but yeah." Maddie said.

"She is messed up; she is going to get wasted tonight." Matt said excitedly as he drove into the hotel parking lot. We filed out of the car; Jeff grabbed his bag and took off with out us.

"Dude, you want to have dinner with us?" I yelled after him.

"No, I'm not hungry." He said turning back around and went off on his own again.

"He is so weird." Maddie said shaking her head.

"Why did Fin even go out with him?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Matt asked as they shut the trunk and went inside to eat at the hotel's restaurant. We continued eating and talking about embarrassing stories of Fin, Shannon and Jeff since they weren't there to protect themselves and pull out embarrassing stories on us.

"That story was true?" Maddie asked in between laughter.

"Yes, he did it when he was like 9." Matt said taking a drink of his soda. Maddie, Matt and Toes pulled out their phone from a text message from Fin with the picture.

"I want to see the picture." I begged them to show me the picture. Matt gave in and showed me the picture, and laughed at Shannon, he was always the goof ball.

"Ready to head up to the rooms?" Toes asked standing up and grabbing her bag. We each pulled out a credit card and put it in Matt's hat. This time, it was Maddie who was paying for the meal. We went up to the rooms and dropped off the bags and picked up a depressed Jeff.

"Clubbing it is." Maddie said as she cuddled up next to Matt.

"Oh joy." Jeff said leading the way to the elevator.

"This is going to be fun." I said softly only for us to hear.

"Is it too early to go?" Matt asked looking at the time on his watch.

"Dude, its 9:30, I think it is good enough time." I said looking at Matt stupidly. We met up with Jeff at the rental car; he climbed into the middle between Maddie and I. We got to the club, and there was a huge line waiting to get in.

"Fuck this." Jeff said as he walked up to the bouncer, of course we followed because if he can get in that easy, we could as well.

"Yo, name is Jeff Hardy, WWE Wrestler, may I get in?" Jeff said to the bouncer.

"Come on in, who are these people?" He asked nodding at us.

"Gregory Helms, WWE Wrestler." I introduced myself.

"Matt Hardy, WWE Wrestler." Matt said.

"Jennifer Bella, WWE Diva." Toes said.

"Maddie, WWE Diva in Training." Maddie said.

"Come in, welcome to our club." He said removing the red rope and let us in.

"Thanks big boy." I said patting him on the chest.

"Don't do that again."

"Okay, sorry." I said removing my hand from his chest.

"You're an idiot dude." Toes said leading me into the club. Maddie, Matt, Toes and I went out onto the dance floor dirty dancing as Jeff headed for the bar and was slowly getting wasted, which is how he swallows his problems.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I am sitting at the bar drinking shot after shot of vodka not caring about any of the girls nearby, I turned around and watched my friends dancing. I realized what I did was wrong, how could I do that to a girl like Fin. I took another shot and put my head in my hands that are on the bar now. Maddie climbed onto the chair next to me.

"Smirnoff please." She said.

"You like that stuff?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I like it." She said as the bartender handed her a bottle of Smirnoff to her, I paid for it, at least make good with her best friend.

"You are really into my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, as much as my best friend was into you." She said taking a cheap shot at me.

"You know, I am already regretting it as it is, you don't need to throw cheap shots at me." I said offensively.

"Why did you do it?" She asked taking a sip from her bottle.

"I don't know, I guess I care a lot about her and I didn't want Shannon to hurt her as much as I did her. I guess I was afraid that Shannon would hurt her, but I am the one that ended up hurting her. Am I a bad person?" I asked.

"Dude, your drunk. You're not a bad person, I have seen you better, and talked to you when you were better. My best friend fell in love with the good you, she told me SO much of what you guys, she cares about you too, but you just got your head twisted up. You need to drink water to sober yourself up because you don't want Fin to see you like this." Maddie said to me.

"Why should I? She is going out with Shannon, why should she care what I do?"

"Because you're Jeff, you're her best friend, and she doesn't want you to do something stupid like this." She said heading back out onto the dance floor. I stopped ordering shots and order bottle after bottle of water. I made it to the dance floor and Matt and Gregory let me dance with their dates when they were tired or what not. I was dancing on the dance floor when I looked over and saw Shannon and Fin entered the club, Fin looking damn good.

**Their Point of View-**

"Fin, Shannon!" Maddie yelled waving them over to the dance floor. Jeff headed back to the bar to drink his problems away. Fin and Shannon walked onto the dance floor, Fin leading Shannon; she was basically dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Maddie." Fin said hugging her best friend.

"Did you enjoy your surprise?" Toes asked leaning in closer so they could hear her.

"Yes, thanks you guys for helping Shannon." Fin said hugging her sister. Fin then made her way to Matt and Gregory and hugged them as well.

"You're going to get drunk tonight!" Maddie said.

"Let me go get you a drink." Shannon said as he walked over to the bar to purchase himself and Fin an alcoholic drink, he left before she was able to stop him.

"Where's Jeff?" Fin asked.

"At the bar." Matt said pointing towards the bar. Fin walked over to the bar leaving the two couples dirty dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey Jeff, what's going on?" Shannon said as Fin walked up behind him.

"Nothing much man." Jeff said taking a zip of his beer.

"Hey Shan-Shan, Hey Jeff." Fin said rubbing Shannon's back, Shannon moved to put his arm around Fin.

"Hey Fin, finally drinking?" Jeff asked not looking at her.

"I guess." Fin said.

"Try the Smirnoff; it is good for first timers." Jeff said still not staring at them. Shannon ordered two Smirnoff's from the bartender.

"How are your knuckles man?" Shannon asked finally jumping into the conversation.

"They will be fine, a little sore still." Jeff said taking another drink from his beer.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor?" Fin asked.

"Because…"Jeff said as the bartender handed Shannon two Smirnoff's and Shannon handed Fin one of them. The song 'Yeah' by Usher came on.

"Come on Shannon this is my jam." Fin said grabbing Shannon's hand and raising it above their heads.

"Catch you later man." Shannon said hitting Jeff lightly on his arm as they walked by. The 6 of them made a little triangle on the dance floor dancing, the females grinding against their men and occasionally turned around and grind that way. Fin was dancing that way with Shannon as she looked over and saw Jeff still sitting at the bar doing a couple of shots.

"I am going to go get some water, does anyone else want anything?" Fin said as she stopped dancing.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thirsty." Fin said. Everybody nodded no on the drinks, Fin headed over to the bar leaving her friends and her boyfriend on the dance floor.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked up to the bar and sat on the seat next to Jeff, and asked the bartender for a bottle of water.

"I heard that you apologized to Shannon." I said finally breaking the ice with Jeff.

"So what, it's not like he accepted it." Jeff said not staring at me.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business; I don't want my friend going home drunk." I said snatching his beer away from him.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you talk to me and sober up." I said still holding his beer and asked the bartender to dispose of it.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Jeff asked finally looking at me with his big green eyes.

"How did you shatter your knuckles first off?" I asked.

"I punched my locker in frustration." He answered honestly.

"Are you stupid, why did you punch your locker, you could have done worse damage to your hand!" I angrily got after him.

"I already heard a lecture from the guys; I don't need another one from you." Jeff said leaning back.

"Why did you apologize to Shannon but not me?" I asked with tears stinging my eyes.

"Because I don't think that I should apologize to you." Jeff said leaning forward to me and grinning.

"You're a giant asshole, but I will let that last comment about not apologizing slip since your drunk." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor with me.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeff asked trying to get away from me.

"You're going home, your drunk." I said as we walked up to the group.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked.

"He's drunk; I am taking him back to the hotel." I said to Shannon, and Matt and Maddie stepped in.

"We will take him back, you guys just got here." Matt said looking at his watch.

"We have an early flight tomorrow to Portland; we need to rest up as well." I said, even though Shannon was a little depressed because he wanted to dance a little more with me and our flight wasn't that early compared to the Hardy's and Gregory's flight. We filed out of the club; I was still dragging Jeff along to make sure he doesn't fall. Shannon and I called a cab down as Matt grabbed a hold of Jeff and escorted his brother to the rental car.

"Wait Matt, when he sobers up give him this necklace and tell him he really messed up." I said as I tore off the necklace that Jeff gave me for the ball that I have worn since that day. Matt held out his hand to grab the necklace, he looked at it and looked back at me. I nodded yes to him as tears started stinging my eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Shannon asked knowing that Jeff must have said something.

"What makes you think he said something?" I asked looking out the window as we climbed into the cab that pulled up.

"Because I saw a tear shed when you were talking to him." Shannon said rubbing my leg.

"He said he doesn't think he should apologize to me." I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Fin, he'll come around and realize that he has to apologize." Shannon said pulling me closer to him; I rested my head on his shoulder. The taxi pulled up to the hotel, Maddie and Toes were standing outside freezing waiting for us. I opened the door after paying the driver, and climbed out of the car.

"Why are you two standing out here in the freezing cold?" I asked as Shannon climbed out of the taxi, pulled me into him, and wrapped his arms around me to warm me up.

"Well, someone forgot their key, and I left mine in Gregory's room by accident." Toes said.

"Way to go guys." I said rolling my eyes as Maddie led us into the hotel.

"Any special plans tonight?" Toes said raising her eye brows.

"Shut up." Shannon said pushing her a little.

"I am just asking, my sister might need a little loving." Toes said smiling as they climbed onto the elevator.

"You know it, which is how we roll." Shannon said doing pelvic thrusts behind me.

"Why wait for the room, let's go now." I said as I turned around and jumped onto him. He grabbed me by the waist and wrapped his arms around my legs to hold me.

"Could you guys at least wait until you get into the room?" Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, Maddie doesn't like watching people having sex?" Shannon said doing the puppy dog look.

"I do, if you look like Matt and it wasn't my best friend." Maddie said as the elevator tinged when it came to our floor.

"Okay, we have a surprise for you guys." I said smiling mischievously.

"For us?" Toes asked shocked.

"Yes, it was my idea, it was a part of the plan that I didn't tell you guys about." Shannon said smiling.

"I hate you." Maddie said with a straight face.

"I hate you two as well for going along with his plan." I said honestly.

"You liar, you say you hate all of us but you know you enjoyed the surprise." Toes said as we walked up to our room. I pulled out the key I brought with me, and opened their door as Shannon walked into his room smiling at me.

"Okay, the surprise is in Shannon's room, let me go get it." I said as I walked through the connecting door to find Shannon already pulling Teddy out of the carrying bag. I walked over to Willow who was still in her carrying bag, and I unzipped the front, pulled her out with my right hand.

"You got her?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, you got Teddy?" I asked as I picked Willow up from the floor and Shannon picked Teddy up as well.

"Yep, you go first." Shannon said as he opened the connecting door. I walked through to find Maddie and Toes sitting on the bed, Toes jumped up and ran over to me and Shannon excitedly.

"You brought Teddy and Willow with you!" Toes said as she pulled Teddy out of Shannon's arms.

"I haven't seen your puppies since like ever." Maddie said as I handed her Willow.

"Yep, they are going to go on tour with us now." I explained.

"They are? SWEET!" Toes said throwing Teddy up and catching him. Maddie was playing with Willow as well.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"Maddie's leaves one hour after ours, and I think our leaves at like 5." Toes said being licked by Teddy.

"Actually, Maddie is going with us. Her parents have been called, and her tickets have been bought for the next 2 months." Shannon said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You serious?" Maddie said almost dropping Willow, Toes froze from what she was doing and I turned around breaking his grip around my waist and just stared at him.

"You did what?" I asked questioning.

"Yeah, it was a surprise for all of you." Shannon said smiling because none of them was expecting that. I kissed him softly but intensely on the lips enough to get to him, I turned back around smiling because I know that I got him that time, he tightened his grip around my waist which made him bring me closer to him so I can feel his bulge through his pants.

"Yay!" Maddie screamed as she set Willow down on the bed and ran up to Shannon to hug him.

"I don't think you want me to hug you right now." Shannon said smiling.

"Why?" Maddie asked. I turned to look at Maddie and see Shannon out the corner of my eye waiting to hear how Shannon is going to explain this.

"You can thank Fin, it is her fault." Shannon said resting his head on my shoulder, I just busted into laughter.

"You worked him up?" Toes said setting Teddy down on the ground for Teddy to run around.

"I know what gets to him, so I do it just to tease him, I have been doing it all day but this time I combined the two things that get to him and this time he actually showed." I said smiling at my work done well.

"Your mean." Maddie said going to lie down on the bed.

"Someone is going to bed." Toes said looking at Maddie.

"Yeah I am tired. May we go shopping some time, because I have only a few days clothing?" Maddie said lying on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"I am right behind you on that. I am sure that there is a mall in Portland, and I am sure that Maria and Michelle will be up for it." I said trying to leave Shannon's arms but he won't let me leave.

"You have unfinished business to take care of Missy." Shannon said into my ear.

"Well, I am going to bed, if your going to do anything please shut the door and remember our motto no glove no love." Toes said climbing into the bed and picking Teddy and Willow up onto the bed with her. Shannon picked me up, carried me into his room and shut the door behind us. He laid me down onto the bed and he dimmed the lights.

"Time for you to pay for all that teasing that you did today, especially from that club." Shannon said as he took his jacket off.

"Technically it won't be payback or anything if I am willing to do it." I said sarcastically.

"But, I think I can find a way." Shannon said smiling from the end of the bed.


	46. Punching Jeff

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

The next morning we woke up by my phone ringing. I rolled over Shannon to answer it before they hung up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Fin? I want to apologize for what my idiotic brother said." Matt said through the phone.

"How did you find out? I didn't tell you."

"But my drunk brother did." Matt said depressed.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing; did you give him the necklace and what I wanted you to tell him? And why are you up so early?" I asked looking at the alarm clock that read 8 A.M. Shannon pulled me back onto my back because I was laying on him.

"Early flight, do you want me to let you go for you can go back to sleep?"

"No, no….I needed to get up. But, I am sorry for causing your party night with my best friend early; I know you probably wanted other things to go down last night." I said smiling. Shannon kissed me on my cheek before he climbed out of the bed and started the coffee pot.

"Don't worry, I am used to my brother being drunk and ending the night early." Matt said sounding a little pre-distracted by something.

"Do you want me to let you go? You sound like something is going on?"

"Yeah, let me let you go and when you arrive, let me know so we can talk I need to get things off my chest, and I only trust you." Matt said.

"Sounds like you need a best friend to the rescue, I will text you, have a safe flight." I said.

"We will, tell Shannon and Toes that I said hi and I love them and tell Maddie that I love her and I have a plan for us tomorrow night."

"Okay, will do. Love you Matt, give my love to Gregory and loudly yell I hate you to Jeff to worsen his hang over."

"I love you too, you're so evil, I am not going to yell it, I will leave that to you okay. How about a slap?"

"That works as well." I said giggling.

"I got you laughing." Matt said proudly.

"Whatever love you. I am hanging up now." I said as I hung up the phone and saw Shannon walking out of the bathroom carrying two cups of coffee.

"Coffee?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, do we have any sugar?"

"Yeah." Shannon said walking back into the bathroom to grab some sugar.

"What time is our flight?" I asked grabbing the sugar and a cup.

"Not until 5." Shannon said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Thank you for yesterday, I really needed it." I said sipping my coffee.

"It was nothing, anything for my sweetie." Shannon said leaning forward kissing my forehead. We sat on the bed talking and drinking our coffee until we heard the dogs in the other room moving around.

"I should go get those dogs and take them outside." I said climbing off the bed slipping on my jeans over the boxers that I was loaned by Shannon and opened the connecting door to be met by the two dogs running up to me. I grabbed their leashes and hooked them to the dog's collar; Shannon grabbed a key and walked with me downstairs. As I walked outside, mainly being pulled by Willow, I smelt the fresh air and the flowers that were growing.

"Someone took a deep breath, nothing like fresh air huh?" Shannon asked linking arms with me.

"Yeah, sometimes I just miss the outside and the fresh air." I said as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Who called this morning?"

"Matt, he's such an idiot though." I said pulling out my phone to read the text message from Shawn.

"Mix-tag match in Portland, no killing each otha til then." Shawn wrote.

"What?" Shannon said pulling me closer to him to see what the text said.

"It was Shawn, he said that we have a mix tag match, and not to kill each other until then." I said as Willow and Teddy started scratching at our legs.

"I think it's time to take them back inside, it is a little chili out here." I said as I picked Willow up, and Shannon picked Teddy up as we walked back into the hotel to find John Cena and Big Show checking out.

"Hey guys." Shannon said walking up to them holding Teddy up in one hand.

"Hey, whose dogs are those?" Big Show said petting Teddy.

"There mine and Toes, that is Teddy and this is Willow." I said as John pulled Willow out of my hands.

"Are you performing at the next show?" John said.

"Musically probably not, who knows what Lilian and I plan on the flight, but wrestling wise I think that Shannon and I have a mixed tag match against Jeff and Victoria." I said smiling at Big Show holding Teddy and John holding Willow. I pulled out my camera and snapped a photo of them with the dogs.

"That's cool, well, we got to get going because we have a flight to catch and we are already late." Show said as he handed Teddy back to Shannon.

"Okay, love you guys and thanks so much for the other day." I said hugging Show and kissing him on the cheek. John handed Willow back to me as I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem girl." John said.

"Oh, did Maddie get a photo with you?" I asked before they got too far away.

"Yeah, before you two came up the ramp." John said turning back around. Shannon and I climbed onto the elevator and headed up to our room, and it was only about 10 in the morning, we had nothing to do.

"Well, we need to wake the girls since check out is in two hours." Shannon said as we arrived at our floor running into the Hardy's and Gregory waiting to get on.

"Excuse us." I said rudely in Jeff's direction as I smiled and walked passed Matt and Gregory.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, you got my messages, and don't you ever talk to me again." I said as I set Willow on the ground, and turned to walk down the hallway towards the room.

"Fin, I was drunk, and I didn't mean what I said." Jeff said.

"Don't you dare go after her, you have done enough damage and you're lucky I have one of her dogs with me." Shannon said pushing him back.

"Why should you care, she probably just going out with you because you're the next closest thing to me." Jeff said as I turned around and walked back up to him.

"Take that back now, or your going to get two black eyes for the price of one." I said getting ready to punch him.

"You wouldn't punch me even if you wanted to." Jeff said getting in my face with his big green eyes. I clenched my fist and punched him in the eye hard enough for him to lose balance and Gregory caught Jeff.

"Fin, why'd you do that?" Matt said pulling me back.

"I don't know." I said looking at the fist that just hit Jeff.

"You should say sorry for that." Jeff said containing his balance.

"Save it for the ring when you mess with me." Shannon said pushing Jeff out of my face.

"I have no reason to say sorry and I don't think that I should because I don't see anything wrong with what I did." I said dead serious making eye contact with him. I headed down the hall.

"That went well." Gregory said as Shannon came after me, I turned around and looked at them.

"Good day." I said sarcastically smiling at what I just did to Jeff who was just now holding his eye. We walked into my hotel room, and shut the door behind us before letting the dogs off the leash.

"What the hell were you thinking punching him; he is probably more pissed than ever." Shannon said grabbing my hand and turned me around to face him.

"It felt so good to do so though." I said smiling at the relive of hitting him.

"Let me look at your hand to make sure you didn't break anything." Shannon said looking and feeling around on my hand.

"Nothing broken?"

"No, but a few sore knuckles. I can't believe you did that, you sure do know how to take care of yourself." Shannon said shaking his in nonbelievement.

"I messed up big time huh?" I asked just realizing what I did.

"Don't worry about it; I will clear this all up in the match tomorrow in Portland." Shannon said patting me on the back. I smiled and kissed him on the lips intensely running my hands through his hair.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Toes asked from the door.

**Their Point of View-**

Fin and Shannon stopped kissing and stared at them in the doorway smiling at the sight.

"When did you guys get up?" Shannon asked.

"Just a few moments ago, what's going on in here?" Maddie asked seeing the used to be heart on the floor (the dogs got to it), and the champagne.

"You missed it you guys, I punched Jeff in the eye." Fin said excitedly.

"You serious, when?" Toes asked.

"Just a few moments ago, it knocked him out, he lost his balance because it was that powerful." Shannon said smiling.

"What can I say; my sister has some power in her." Toes said coming up to Fin and pinching her cheek.

"How come everyone here has hit Jeff except me?" Maddie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will have your chance sometime." Fin said.

"Well, we got to get going; check out is in 2 hours." Maddie said walking back towards the other room. Fin followed Maddie into the other room, she grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom to take a shower while Shannon was being interrogated by Toes and Maddie.

"So, are you guys going out yet?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, but I am worried about her now after she punched Jeff." Shannon said.

"You were there? Was it better than my punch?" Toes asked.

"Pretty close to being that cool." Shannon said giggling.

"Your not going to hurt my chica like Jeff, are you?" Maddie asked putting her hands on her hips with attitude.

"Don't give me that attitude missy; you know that I won't and that I love her." Shannon said snapping his fingers.

"I think he will do, and that he loves her." Maddie said.

"So, if you ever married my sister, would you allow me to be her maid of honor?" Toes said.

"That depends, if at that time if I like Maddie better or not." Shannon said smiling at her.

"Hey, I am her sister, I should come first." Toes said smacking him a little.

"But, I should be the Maid of Honor since I am not related." Maddie said as Fin walked out of the bathroom.

"If I ever need a Maid of Honor it is going to be Willow." Fin said picking up Willow.


	47. Weird Times with Lilian

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

"You can't have a dog as a Maid of Honor." Maddie said.

"If it is my wedding, it can be anyway I want it." Fin said kissing Willow on the head before setting her on the bed as Teddy ran into the room and whined to get on the bed, which Toes finally did.

"Dude, is it getting hot in here?" Shannon said pulling the collar of his shirt.

"Too much information, I think he is just getting hot from being around all these girls." Toes said.

"No, we got Teddy here also, he isn't a girl." Shannon said grabbing Teddy and putting him on his chest playing with him.

"Whatever, I am going to go shower." Maddie said heading out of the room.

"Time to pack the clothing that we have tremendously wrecked this week." Toes said poking at Fin.

"I'm coming." Fin said grumpily at her sister. She leaned in and kissed Shannon on the lips.

"I am going to go take a shower as well." Shannon said setting Teddy on the floor as Willow jumped off to follow Fin into the other room. Teddy ran after Willow happily until he ran into Toes leg.

"Stupid dog." Toes said looking down at Teddy making sure he is okay, and Shannon just erupted in laughter.

"You're an evil man." Fin said smiling over at him.

"I am not evil, the dog was just plain stupid, he saw her leg there, and he is the one that ran into it." Shannon said giggling. Fin and Toes rolled their eyes at Shannon as they went to packing their suitcases, Fin climbed on top of Toes as she zipped hers shut Toes did the same to Fin's.

"That is the easy way to do things." Maddie said walking out of the bathroom.

"If it works, it works." Shannon said walking by the door.

"You're a weird little thing." Maddie said looking into the other room to a smiling Shannon.

"What did you do to him last night?" Toes asked her sister that was now pulling her hair up without bothering digging out her straightener from her bag.

"I didn't do anything special, I just spiked the champagne." Fin said smiling a little.

"Spiking it, sure." Maddie said shaking her head is disbelievement.

"Don't believe me then." Fin said as she sat on the bed waiting for them to finish getting ready. Shannon walked into their room rolling his bag and carrying his gym bag on his shoulder closing the connecting door behind him.

"I am done and ready to go, countdown begins, we got 30 minutes to get to the lobby and check out." Shannon said setting his timer to start ticking.

"You are just on today." Toes said as she finished her hair and threw her brush in the gym bag.

"I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." Maddie said walking out of the bathroom.

"You figured that she has the less stuff she should be the first one done, but nope." Fin said smiling.

"Shut up, you hogged the bathroom Ms. Shower First or I Will Die." Maddie said waving her hands in the air.

"Girls, not now." Toes said as she pulled up her handle getting it ready to go.

"Sorry, picture." Maddie said as she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of them two.

"One more." Shannon said climbing into the photo kissing Fin on the cheek as she did the question look, and Maddie looked at them in disgust, the best picture ever.

"You want in on the photo?" Maddie asked as Toes jumped in on the photo. Fin grabbed the dogs and put them in their carrying bags and threw them over her shoulder as Toes and Shannon each took a bag of food, and Maddie eventually grabbed Willow from Fin to make it equal.

"TAXI!" Toes yelled outside the hotel as a taxi pulled up.

"Damn girl, you do know how to flag down those taxi's." Shannon said staring at her in amazement.

"That's what you get for living in Vegas I guess." Toes said shrugging.

"That's what you get for living in a big city period." Maddie said climbing into the taxi setting Willow on her lap, Toes climbed in and Shannon climbed in to grab Teddy from Fin's arm as she climbed in the Taxi shutting the door.

"Dude, it's tight back here." Toes said.

"Fine, hold your dog." Shannon said handing Teddy over to Toes and pulled Fin onto his lap giving some room for the others. They talked and played with the dogs until they arrived to the airport, they checked in, walked through the metal detector and walked to their terminal carrying the dogs and their water dishes only. At the terminal they found Lilian sitting there by herself.

"Hey Lilian, who you flying with?" Maddie asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know anyone else had this flight." Lilian said setting her newspaper down.

"Nope, we are flying on this flight as well." Fin said setting Teddy down on the floor.

"Oh are those your dogs?" Lilian asked looking at the carrying bags.

"Yeah, I don't know if we are allowed to take them out here though." Toes said as she set Willow on the ground.

"Oh, I will have to see them at the arena or the hotel." Lilain said trying to play with them through the carrying on.

"Hey Lilian about the singing thing." Fin asked.

"What singing thing?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, the management department has been bouncing around the idea of Fin giving up being a Diva and become an announcer/singer with me, but she said that she didn't want to give up being a Diva yet." Lilian said.

"Fin, go for it. We all know how amazing your voice is." Maddie said trying to convince her.

"Dude, I spent 1 month training to valet Shannon, 1 month training to be a Diva, and I haven't even done that once." Fin said explaining herself.

"Lord knows she is a Diva." Toes said sarcastically which cost her one slug in the arm by Fin.

"She did go through all that trouble trying to get to be a Diva, and she is so close, and I will feel horrible if she gave up all that hard work just for singing." Lilian said.

"Why don't you people just listen to me?" Fin said getting frustrated that nobody was listening to her.

"Oh sorry, baby, what were you going to say?" Shannon said enveloping her hand in his.

"What I was going to say was why can't I do both?" Fin said.

"How would that work?" Maddie asked.

"I mean, when I have matches I can sing with you if I feel up to it, and if I don't have a match but yet they have me there anyway I can sing with you. I mean, I am sure we can work it out where I have events with Shannon and Lilian, plus my own for my matches and storyline basis." Fin explained.

"It can work, I am at every event, besides the house shows, she can do it at the live events when I am there, and just pick out the events we have together on the schedule and just plan which dates you are wrestling, and when you are singing." Lilian said.

"Exactly, it makes senses to me." Toes said.

"Do you have your schedule?" Fin asked pulling out her schedule for the next couple of months, at least the next two months when Maddie is with them.

"Yeah, here you go." Lilian said pulling it out of her purse that was buried way at the bottom. I pulled out a permanent marker and marked a L besides each one that she was going to be at.

"Thanks, I marked what events you're going to be at and I will talk to the management on what dates I am actually wrestling and what ones we are going to sing so they can do the poll." Fin said handing Lilian her schedule back.

"Okay, this is going to be so awesome to do, thank you SO much Fin." Lilian said grabbing her schedule more excited at the fact that Fin wanted to sing with her at last.

"Geez, I didn't know that my singing made that big of an impact on people." Fin said.

"You sound better than you think." Maddie said as their flight was announced over the intercom for boarding; they filed towards their flight and climbed on. Toes, Maddie and Lilian were in one row, and Shannon and Fin got the second row, no one got the third seat so they set the two dogs in that seat. Fin lifted the armrest between her and Shannon and cuddled with him, but she fought to stay awake with the dogs.

"Oh my god, you are actually awake for a flight?" Toes said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you better get used to it, because from now on, there will be no more sleepy bye for me, especially with the puppies with us." Fin said trying to play with a sleeping Willow.

"Aw…poor Fin…." Maddie said pretending to draw a tear running down her cheek.

"It doesn't mean I still can't cuddle." Fin said as she scooted closer to Shannon as he put his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"She's got a point." Lilian said as she went back to reading the newspaper.

"What are the dogs doing?" Toes asked looking over the seat.

"Willow is asleep, not sure about Teddy over there." Fin said looking trying to see what Teddy was doing.

"Leave it to Willow to be asleep." Maddie said sitting back down in her seat.

"I know, she is the lazy one." Toes said sitting down as well.

"Hey, Teddy is just as lazy, and Teddy is the one that causes Willow to get into trouble." Fin said defensively.

"I doubt that." Shannon said kissing Fins head.

"You haven't been around our dogs a lot to notice this." Fin said.

"What's interesting in the newspaper today?" Toes asked Lilian.

"Nothing really, just seeing what is happening out there in today's world." Lilian said closing the newspaper and folding it back up.

"Sorry for keep bothering you." Maddie said towards Lilian.

"You're not bothering me; I like the company of you guys." Lilian said smiling.

"I hate planes, I hate planes, and I hate planes." Fin said as she did a little dance in her seat, Shannon stopped her and pulled her back on his shoulder.

"Dude, you're stupid." Toes said giggling at her sister.

"Hey, you want to talk about stupid?" Fin said trying to challenge her sister on who's stupid.

"I know, I am stupid and you don't even have to bring up a story this time." Toes said cutting Fin down before she told a story.

"Maybe I wanted to hear a story." Lilian interested now.

"Figures, if you tell one I get to tell one of you." Toes said.

"Okay, this one time, we were at our house and my sister was about16, and I was 14, I had a ton of marbles laying around for a school project or something. Stupid here decided to try and put a marble in her ear; it got stuck a little and ended up having to go to the hospital to make sure she didn't ruin any part of her ear." Fin said as stood up and sat on her feet and leaned closer into Shannon.

"Alright, this one time we were at JCPenny's shopping for school clothing, our dad went to stand in line to purchase the clothing, Fin here was in this aisle with a few people here and there, and some people couple rows down or not, I personally didn't know she was cutting the cheese silently, so me being the smart ass ran up behind her, yelled 'BOO!' at her, she screamed and let this HUGE fart go as she jumped in to the air. Of course I was shocked because I didn't expect that to happen, everybody in the area turned and looked, this mofo yelled my name, so everyone thought it was me, we took off running and laughing back to our dad." Toes said laughing retelling the story.

"Well, you know, you can't cut one loudly out in public like that." Fin said defending herself.

"I know, it's just rude." Shannon said having tears coming out of his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny Shannon." Maddie said seeing how much Shannon is laughing.

"Yes it was." Shannon said looking out the window; he couldn't even make eye contact with them.

"Hey, we are looking at hitting the mall tomorrow to go clothes shopping for Maddie, you want to come?" Fin asked Lilian.

"I don't know yet, I have no idea what I am doing yet, who else is going?" Lilian asked.

"Well, so far we only know of us three, or four depending if Shannon wants to go shopping with us females." Toes said looking at the still laughing Shannon.

"You okay Shannon?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." Shannon said with his voice cracking from holding back laughter.

"Who would have known bringing up gas to him would make him laugh that much." Fin said cuddling up next to him more.

"The shopping, why don't you text us tonight or the morning and tell us what you have plan and if you want to come." Toes said continuing the conversation with Lilian.

"Are you going to invite anybody else?" Lilian asked.

"We might invite Michelle and Maria, but they are always at the mall, you can always find them there." Fin said.

"True, they will probably be there before we even arrive." Toes said as the buckle up signal came back on. Everyone buckled back in and double checked on the dogs. They landed nearly 30 minutes later after it came on, and they grabbed their dogs and the food bags and followed Lilian down to the baggage claim.

"Do you get a rental car?" Lilian asked them.

"Yeah, Toes finally got one this time." Fin said as she pulled her bags off the round about.

"Is it cool if I ride with you guys?" Lilian asked.

"No, we are going to leave you stranded here for tonight." Maddie said sarcastically as Toes went to rent a car for them.

"How rude." Lilian said.

"She's just kidding, we are smart asses and very sarcastic." Fin said as Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"I should get used to that if I start hanging with you guys more huh?" Lilian said as Toes walked up holding a set of keys.

"We got a car?" Maddie asked.

"Try a Mini-Van." Toes said looking at the receipt.

"Mini-Van, why would they give us a Mini-Van?" Shannon asked finally calming down from the story that was told earlier.

"Who knows with Vince and them these days?" Toes said grabbing her bags and we each grab our bags and heading outside to find this so called Mini-Van.

"This is attractive." Fin said as they loaded the trunk of the Mini-Van.

"I know, we are going to be riding in style." Shannon said doing the surfer symbol.

"Yeah, don't do that again." Maddie said shaking her head 'no' at him.

"I can't snap my fingers; I can't do my girly voice, now I can't do the surfer symbol?" Shannon said a little depressed climbing into the back of the Mini-Van carrying Teddy. Fin climbed in behind him carrying Willow and Lilian climbed in and sat on the free seat and buckled in as Toes and Maddie climbed into the front.

"Everyone buckled and ready to roll?" Toes asked as she looked in the rearview mirror.

"Yep, ready to go." Lilian said crossing her legs.

"Does anyone know how to get to the hotel?" Toes asked before she started the car.

"I thought you had the directions." Maddie said.

"It wasn't my job." Toes said.

"Don't look at me; I am here for a lift there and to the airport maybe." Lilian said.

"We know that Lilian, do you two have directions?" Maddie asked looking at Fin and Shannon, they both shook their head 'no.'

"What hotel are we even staying at?" Fin asked.

"We are staying at this Hilton or something." Toes said.

"Why don't you just call Matt or someone?" Lilian asked.

"Thank god we brought you along." Maddie said pulling out her phone and dialing Matt's number, she put him on speakerphone.

"Hello beautiful." Matt said into the phone.

"Hello beautiful yourself." Shannon yelled back into the phone.

"Who the hell?" Matt asked into the phone.

"What do you mean you don't love me?" Shannon yelled back.

"Shannon, why are you on Maddie's phone?" Matt asked a little frustrated.

"Matt, it's me. You're on speakerphone sweetie." Maddie said in laughter.

"I hate you all, I really do." Matt said.

"No you don't, you love us." Fin said.

"Hi Fin!" Matt said.

"Hi Matt!" Fin said back into the phone.

"We got a question for you Matt." Lilian said.

"Who is that?" Matt asked.

"Lilian, who else would it be?" Lilian said as Willow started barking; Fin pulled her out and set her on her lap.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize your voice, what's the question?" Matt asked.

"Do you know how to get to the hotel from this idiotic airport?" Toes asked finally speaking up.

"Hey Toes, yeah you take a left out of the parking lot, then at the first light go straight, at the next light take a left, then at the next street, not light, but next street take a right then you take another left at the next light and it should lead the hotel." Matt said as Lilian wrote it in her phone.

"Thank you sweetie." Maddie said.

"No problem, thanks a lot for texting me Fin" Matt said.

"Your welcome, I will text you when we get to the hotel if that makes you feel better." Fin said.

"No, no, the moment is over." Matt said.

"Fine, whatever Matt." Fin said rubbing her hands through Willow's short hair.

"Yeah, whatever me." Matt said.

"Matt, why don't you think I am beautiful?" Shannon asked.

"Shut up Shannon, let Fin say that." Matt said as you could hear Jeff in the background say 'What about Fin?'

"Oh Matt, you don't love me?" Shannon said to Matt.

"Oh yes Shannon, I love you deeply, sorry Maddie, I am with Shannon." Matt said.

"Oh nuts." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"That just means that Maddie could be mine." Fin said.

"No, I think I want my Maddie back." Matt said.

"No, I want Maddie." Lilian said.

"No, she's mine." Toes said.

"What about me?" Fin said.

"Your mine still." Maddie said.

"No, she's mine." Lilian said grabbing Fin's arm.

"I thought I was yours?" Maddie asked.

"This is confusing me." Shannon said.

"It's just a joke honey." Fin said kissing him on the lips softly.

"Tell them to stop kissing." Matt said.

"I am going to let you go honey, we are going to find our way to the hotel, see you when we get there." Maddie said.

"Okay, make sure Fin texts me." Matt said.

"I promise this time." Fin said.

"Sure." Matt said.

"Love you!" They all said in unison, even Shannon.

"Love you too, except Fin." Matt said jokingly.

"Say what, fine I don't love you either." Fin said.

"No, I was kidding." Matt said.

"No, no, the moment is over." Fin said.

"Bye Matt." Maddie said hanging the phone up.

"We got the directions right?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, I typed them into my phone." Lilian said.

"Okay, let's get to this hotel and settle in for tonight." Toes said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot and following the directions that Matt had given them.

"Do you guys always stay in nice hotels like this one?" Maddie asked climbing out and looking at the hotel.

"Yeah, wait until we perform at Vegas, they always put us up in the big name hotels like MGM Grand or Bellagio." Lilian said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that huh Toes?" Fin said smiling as she put Willow on the ground to walk before putting her back in the carry on bag. Shannon pulled Teddy, who was sleeping in his carrying bag, out of the back seat and set him on the ground.

"I don't have to worry about it either, since I will be staying with you as well." Maddie said smiling at Fin and Toes.

"Fine, that means I will get a whole room to myself." Lilian said smiling.

"Not unless you want to share one with Shannon here." Fin said helping Shannon pull out suitcases from the trunk. Willow was running around happily, but was attached to Fin's arm and she was trying to get away.

"I thought I was staying with you?" Shannon said hurt a little.

"What makes you think we like you?" Toes said walking around the side of the Mini-Van to grab a couple of bags.

"I see how it is guys; you just hate me don't you?" Shannon said pretending to cry.

"No, we love you." Fin said kissing him on the lips.

"Speak for yourself." Maddie said picking up her bag.

"Don't listen to her, I love you." Lilian said grabbing her bag.

"See, at least I got two girls that appreciate me, why can't you two?" Shannon said looking from Toes to Maddie.

"Not until you prove that you won't hurt our sister." Maddie said looking over at Fin.

"I won't hurt her, I pinky promise." Shannon said holding out his pinky for one of them to put their pinky out. Toes and Maddie stuck out their pinkies so Shannon put out his other pinky; they both did the pinky promise thing.

"You know what will happen if you break that pinky promise right?" Toes asked.

"No what?" Shannon asked grabbing couple of bags.

"Your worst nightmare will happen." Fin said.

"Oh yeah, Fin don't you have to text Matt?" Lilian asked trying to get into the conversation.

"Oh yeah." Fin said pulling out her phone and started texting away on her phone.

"Whoa, look at that line to check in." Toes said getting in line.

"Why is it so busy?" Lilian asked looking at her watch.

"And especially this late in the evening." Maddie said.

"People are crazy." Shannon said stopping behind Fin and resting his now free hands on Fin's waist.

"Not as crazy as you Mo-hawk man." Toes said.

"Oh, that really hurts deeply." Shannon said.

"Why are you guys so mean to Shannon?" Lilian asked pulling out her blackberry.

"We are just kidding with him, I hope you understand that Shannon." Maddie said.

"I understand completely, I know how to take a joke." Shannon said smiling now resting his head on Fin's shoulder.

"What time is the show tomorrow?" Lilian asked.

"I think that it starts at 4, not quite sure." Maddie said.

"You're not even a wrestler yet, and you know our schedule?" Fin asked kissing Shannon on the cheek.

"Hey, you're the one that carries an agenda with you and writes her WHOLE schedule in her phone." Toes said.

"My phone is the most looked at thing everyday, and the agenda is very useful sometimes." Fin said defending her reasoning.

"Whoever invented cell phones was smart." Maddie said giggling.

"Yeah, that and the internet." Lilian piped in.

"Finally, we are next." Toes said excitedly.

"Are you sharing a room with anyone?" Fin asked Lilian.

"I am probably sharing with Natalaya, Victoria or Candice." Lilian said

"Oh god, I hate Victoria." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"I agree." Fin said.

"Are you sharing a room with anyone this time Shannon?" Maddie asked.

"I think I might be sharing a room with Shawn tonight." Shannon said shrugging.

"You are?" Fin said turning to look at him.

"I don't know." Shannon said as the teller called for Maddie, Toes and Fin. Fin kissed Shannon on the lips lightly before she left.

"Room under Jennifer Bella." Toes said.

"Two beds and non-smoking right?" The teller asked.

"Yes ma'am." Toes said.

"Okay, you have a connecting room with someone under the name of a Mr. Moore and a Mr. Michaels; I have been told you know them." The teller said.

"Yeah, we work with them, it's good." Fin spoke up.

"Two keys good with you?" The teller asked.

"Yeah, two keys are fine." Toes said as she gave the teller the business visa card that has prepaid money on it that the company gives you for the hotels specifically.

"Okay, here are your keys and you're in room 2406." The teller said.

"Okay thank you." Fin said as the teller handed Toes the keys and the visa card. They headed towards the elevator, but waited to the side for Shannon and Lilian.

"So, I am sharing a room with Natalya, so you don't have to worry about Victoria." Lilian said making it up to them.

"That's good, that just means that if you decide to go shopping with us tomorrow, you can tag Natalya along." Maddie said.

"True." Lilian said.

"Oh Maddie, text your parents and tell them that you are here safely, we don't want your parents after us looking for you." Toes said.

"You are going to be a good parent." Maddie said towards Toes.

"I am just saying I will be mad and worried to death if my kid doesn't text or call me telling me they are okay and safe, or where they are for that matter." Toes said.

"I have to agree." Lilian said as Shannon walked up to them.

"Sharing a room with Shawn and it is connected to our room huh?" Fin said beating him to the punch.

"How'd you know?" Shannon asked defeated.

"The teller told us, and yeah." Toes said smiling.

"Oh, ready to go up to the rooms?" Shannon said.

"I guess, what do you have planned tonight?" Lilian asked.

"I am hitting the pool area with Matt." Fin said.

"Say what?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, why are you going to the pool with her boyfriend and not with your own?" Shannon asked as they rolled their bags onto the elevator.

"Well, apparently Matt has things to talk to me about and I am the only one he trusts." Fin said as they pushed the 24th floor button.

"But I will miss you though." Shannon said as he kissed Fin on the lips gently.

"I will make it up to you sweetie." Fin said.

"Do you deal with this all the time?" Lilian asked.

"Yes, oh boy do we." Toes said making gagging noises as the one of the dogs barked.

"See, even the dogs agreed with us and they only been on tour with us one day." Maddie said giggling at their dogs. They arrived to their floor and walked off carrying and pulling their bags.

"What room are you in?" Fin asked Lilian.

"I am in 2411." Lilian asked looking at her room number.

"You're not that far down considering I am in 2408." Shannon said as he pulled out his key.

"Alright, well love you guys, and I will text one of you tonight about the shopping tomorrow." Lilian said as she walked down to her room.

"Okay loves you." Fin said blowing her a kiss.

"Yeah love you." Maddie and Toes in unison.

"Okay, talk to you guys later." Lilian said walking into the room as Toes and Shannon swiped their cards through the lock. They walked in and the connecting door was already open, they both shut the doors behind them before they set their bags down.

"Is your door shut Shannon?" Toes asked leaning into the other room.

"Yeah, go ahead and let the dogs out for now." Shannon said setting his bag on a bed.

"Where's Shawn?" Fin asked letting the dogs out of their bags.

"Obviously not here." Maddie said.

"Shut up." Fin said as her phone started vibrating.

"Who's calling you?" Shannon asked.

"Hey Matt." Fin said answering his question, Shannon rolled his eyes.

"Those two should just go out, Maddie your mine now." Shannon said grabbing Maddie's hand.

"Oh baby." Maddie said pretending to lick his cheek.

"Ew you guys." Fin said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Your girlfriend is pretending to lick my boyfriend, but anyways, I am in our room right now if you want to come over and get me." Fin said still giggling at her best friend and boyfriend.

"Yeah, what room?" Matt asked.

"2406." Fin said as she sat on Shannon's lap, and Shannon wrapped his arms around her holding her onto his lap.

"Okay, on the way over." Matt said. Fin hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket.

"I am still saying that you two are hiding something from us, especially sneaking around us." Toes said laying on the bed that had Shannon's suitcase on it pulling Teddy up on it.

"Oh yes, we are secretly sleeping with each other to keep our other relationships going." Fin said with a straight face as Shawn opened the door to enter.

"Shut it quick, dogs loose." Maddie yelled as Willow made her way towards the door and Shawn shut it before she made it out. Shawn picked her up and carried her back over to the beds before he set her back on the floor.

"Hey Shawn what's happening?" Fin said hugging him.

"All of these people are sharing one room, we don't have enough beds?" Shawn said.

"No, we have connecting rooms, we have the other room." Toes said hugging Shawn now.

"Oh god, I should have bunked with someone else this time." Shawn said pulling Shannon into a manly hug.

"What I don't get a hug?" Maddie asked a little hurt.

"Yes, I haven't made it to you yet." Shawn said as he hugged her as well.

"When did you arrive?" Fin asked.

"I had the same flight as the Hardy's this morning." Shawn said yawning.

"Oh, someone is tired." Shannon said.

"Of course, I hate these schedules." Shawn said lying on his bed when a knock came from their door. Toes grabbed a hold of Teddy as Maddie picked Willow up as she made her way to the door to let Matt in.

"Hey Matt come in." Maddie said after she kissed him on the lips.

"Are we having a party, and to think that I was only gone for like 10 minutes." Shawn said looking at Matt.

"No, he came over to get me; we are going down to the pool." Fin said climbing off Shannon's lap which Shannon pulled her back onto his lap.

"I won't let you go unless you give me a kiss." Shannon said pouting.

"Oh geez….like I don't get enough of this from you guys backstage." Shawn said covering his eyes as Gregory called Toes to chat, which only left Maddie, Shannon and Shawn.

"Okay, I will be back later Shannon, you two don't do anything regrettable or do I have to put a protection belt on you Maddie?" Fin asked pointing at her best friend.

"Don't worry about us, Shawn is here." Maddie said smiling.

"You can have a three-some, how am I supposed to know." Matt said joining in.

"How'd you know that I like those?" Shawn said uncovering his eyes, Fin just busted out in laughter.

"Good answer." Shannon said laughing himself.

"Alright, be back soon." Fin said kissing Shannon on the lips gently and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't be too long, because I might need another kiss later." Shannon said smiling widely now.

"Alright, be back Maddie, got dinner reservations for us two when I get back." Matt said kissing Maddie on the lips and rubbed her chin a little to make her smile.

"Why did I volunteer for this room?" Shawn said looking up into the ceiling.

"You volunteered because you love us." Fin said kissing his cheek before she picked Willow and Teddy up kissing them good bye before her and Matt left.


	48. Harley Davidson Racing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I CAN OWN A HARLEY DAVIDSON BIKE.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I heard the door click shut when I put Teddy on the ground as Shannon continued to play with Willow.

"Do you like playing with Fin's bitch?" I asked meaning Willow as the bitch.

"Yes, it is very enjoyable." Shannon said continuing to play with Willow as Toes left the room on her phone.

"Glad to see those two talking, because they haven't had very much together time since this whole thing with Jeff." Shawn said.

"I know, it got me worried a little." I said.

"Especially after the club and with Fin punching Jeff, man good times." Shannon said setting Willow on the ground to go play with Teddy.

"Fin did what?" Shawn said sitting up from his lying position.

"She punched him; he didn't believe that she would, so she did." Shannon said recapping the event.

"Thank god for that Mix-Tag Match, you better make up for it." Shawn said laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, and Jeff realized how much he messed up because I was texting Matt after the club, and he told me some of the stuff he was saying when Matt told him Fin's message." I said looking at Shannon.

"What was he saying?" Shannon asked.

"Some very weird things if he hates you and Fin." I said nodding my head up and down.

"I need to hang out with you guys more often." Shawn said listening to their conversation.

"And why's that?" Shannon asked.

"Because you guys always have something going on or something interesting like this going on." Shawn said.

"We aren't being paid to entertain you Shawn, if you want to be entertained you should start watching WWE." I said.

"Vince pays you for WWE, so I am still being entertained for free." Shawn said sitting up.

"Very true, how much should we make him pay for this entertainment?" I asked Shannon.

"Nothing, we should just tickle him." Shannon said as he picked Teddy up onto the bed as he tackled Shawn to start tickling him. I picked Willow up as I helped Shannon tickle Shawn.

**Toe's Point of View-**

"Hey Gregory, haven't talked or seen you in a while, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, relaxing, just watching a movie with Jeff." Gregory said.

"Oh, what movie are you watching?"

"We are watching Rush Hour, I think."

"I am standing outside your door, you want to come out and hang?" I asked as I leaned against the wall across from his door.

"What do you have in mind sweetie?" Gregory asked getting up from the couch.

"I don't know, we can go for a walk." I said as he opened the door, I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket.

"That we can do, we haven't had very much alone time since this whole mess with Jeff." Gregory said wrapping his arm around me resting it on my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Talking about that, how is Jeff holding up after the club?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't ask, he could be better, and especially after Fin punched him the other day." Gregory said.

"I just wish I was there, Fin is feeling much better now that she is with Shannon, but she still has her moments." I said as we climbed into the elevator.

"I think that this thing will soon be over when the tag match is over at the event tomorrow." Gregory said.

"I sure hope so; I want to spend more time with my honey." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Me too, it just isn't fair."

"I know, but that is what people get when two people go through a hard break up, it affects everyone around them." I said as we climbed off the elevator and headed towards the front door when we saw a crowd of fans gathering around the front door.

"Some walk huh?" Gregory asked.

"I know, why do fans always have to ruin our fun?" I asked.

"Because we are the only fun in their life?"

"I guess, we probably bring the most enjoyment to them." I said as we were walking around the hotel trying to find something to do besides going out to the pool area to walk in on Matt and Fin.

"Hey, they have an arcade; you want to play some games?" Gregory asked pulling out his wallet and a few dollar bills.

"Sure, I can take you on in the car races." I said confidently.

"You actually think you can beat me in cars?"

"Maybe not cars, how about Harley Davidson motorcycles?" I asked as I pointed at the Harley Davidson motorcycle racing game.

"You got to be kidding me, motorcycling is for guys, no way a chick can beat me in that game." Gregory said as he inserted his dollars into the change machine to get quarters.

"Bring on mister." I said as I climbed onto the motorcycle and he climbed onto the other. We both inserted the quarters at the same time so we can challenge each other.

"Don't cry if I beat you." Gregory said as he dropped the last quarter in.

"As long as you don't call any rematches if I end up winning." I said as I pushed start on the bike.

"We'll see, we'll see." Gregory said as he selected his bike, and waited until I selected mine as well.

"It's go time; don't get upset when I am the one in the winner circle." I said as I revved the motorcycle's fake gas petal. We started the race trying to distract each other to make it easier for them win.

"I think I am winning." Gregory said smiling.

"You think you are, but you really aren't." I said as I went around the corner in the game.

"Whatever darling." Gregory said as the timer was counting down the last 10 seconds of the game. I started counting down with the game as it came to an end, and showed up saying I came in first.

"Oh yes, I won, showed you buddy boy!" I said raising my hands up high.

"I let you win, I am sure I can beat you if we played again." Gregory said a little hurt.

"Oh I am sorry, you it was a part of our deal that we don't do any rematches if I win. But, thanks for letting me so called win." I said kissing him lightly on the lips before climbing off the bike.

"Sure, I am still going to tell the guys I won."

"Not if I tell them first that I won." I said giggling.

"Whatever, I think that you cheated."

"How could I cheat? You were sitting right there, you were a part of the game." I said as I grabbed his hand that was resting on my waist.

"I guess I can accept the fact that you won for now, but until we are able to do a rematch or another game." Gregory said.

"Why do you men always want to win and show that they beat their girlfriends or a girl?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess it is our manliness about us, we always got to be the man and be the whole powerful." Gregory said.

"Yeah, I guess, it is just a little competition." I said as we climbed back onto the elevator to go back up to our rooms.

"We know, but we get very competitive about these things with other guys and females sometimes, because we think that since we are men, we should be the best ones and better than our girlfriends." Gregory said explaining his reasoning.

"Men are weird." I said as the elevator came to a stop on our floor.

"Women are just as weird." Gregory said kissing my forehead as we climbed off and walked down the hall.

"Well, that was fun until it came to an end huh?" I asked as we stopped in front of my door.

"Yeah, at least we got to hang out together without arguing between Jeff and Fin." Gregory said chuckling at his own joke.

"True, but maybe we should do this more often until this thing simmers down between everyone." I said.

"Yeah, I miss hanging out with you guys, and your guy's smart ass remarks and what not."

"Me too, but do you want to come in and see our puppies?" I asked as I pulled out my key.

"You have dogs?"

"Yeah, they are on tour with us, you want to come in and play with them?" I asked as I unlocked the door as he followed me into the room, and followed me into the other room where Maddie and Shannon were tickling Shawn.

"What is going on in here?" Gregory asked.

"The tickle monster is going after Shawn." Maddie said.

"Oh what fun?" I said as I joined in tickling Shawn.

"Stop you guys….you guys…." Shawn said as he started to lose his breath from all the laughter.

"I think we should stop now." Shannon said as we stopped tickling him.

"Nice seeing you again Gregory." Maddie said as she hugged him.

"Nice seeing you as well, not getting in too much trouble with Matt these days I am hoping." Gregory whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Hey man, how's Jeff holding up?" Shannon asked as he pulled Gregory into a manly hug.

"Don't ask." Gregory said as he went to shake hands with Shawn and I picked up Teddy from the bed.

"This is Teddy, Teddy this is Gregory." I said as I waved Teddy's paw at Gregory.

"Hey little guy." Gregory said as he grabbed Teddy and I picked Willow from the bed as well.

"And this is Willow, she is Fin's dog." I said as Willow licked my face.

"You got two of them?" Gregory asked as Teddy licked his face as well.

"Yeah, we love them to death though." I said as I set Willow down.

"We all do." Shawn said as Willow ran up to him and he roughed house with her. Gregory's phone started to go off loudly, and he pulled his phone out of his pockets.

"Hello Jeff…" Gregory said as we all rolled our eyes.

"This is really entertaining, only if these rooms came with popcorn machines." Shawn said giggling as Willow sniffed his cheek.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Maddie and Shannon.

"You just had to be here." Maddie said as Gregory hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked.

"Jeff's bored and lonely, he was wondering when I was coming back to the room." Gregory said sliding it back into his pocket and setting Teddy on the bed.

"Alright, let me walk you to the door." I said as I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for hanging with me, I loved it." Gregory said pulling me closer to him.

"I loved it too, maybe we can hang out tomorrow before the show." I said.

"Okay, but I am not sure about what the other guys are doing." Gregory said.

"We got shopping!" Maddie yelled across the room.

"Thanks Maddie." I said.

"You guys really crack me up, but I will talk to you tomorrow and I love you." Gregory said.

"I love you too." I said as we kissed softly on the lips. He opened the door and left the room to go back to keep Jeff company.

* * *


	49. Dominio's and Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, SORRY THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SO LONG.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Welcome back, come and join the party." Shawn said as the dogs jumped off the bed and ran towards Fin who just entered the room still wet.

"One, what the hell happened to you, and two, where's Matt?" Maddie said looking at Fin.

"Matt pulled me into the pool, I pushed him in, and he pulled me in as well. I made Matt go change before your dinner reservations he should be back soon." Fin said walking over to Shannon to sit on his lap.

"Your not sitting on my lap, you're all wet. Go change into something warm." Shannon said pushing her away.

"Fine, I will go change to make you happy. What's going on with Gregory?" Fin asked Toes as she walked into the other room to change her clothing.

"Nothing much, very bored." Toes said.

"Understandable, what did you other three do while we were gone?" Fin asked as she finished buttoning her pants as she walked back into the room.

"I was tickled to death by these two." Shawn said pointing at Maddie and Shannon.

"What? It was your fault; you had to pay us back." Maddie said.

"What did you do Shawn?" Toes asked.

"I said that this whole thing was entertaining with her and Jeff, outside the WWE that is, and they said they weren't being paid for my entertainment." Shawn said grabbing Willow who was scratching at the blanket to be put on the bed.

"So, the only way we thought for him to pay was by being tickled." Shannon said as Fin sat on his lap.

"You couldn't think of anything else?" Toes asked pulling Teddy onto her lap.

"Not at that moment." Maddie said.

"We are weird people, you know that?" Fin said.

"But what's wrong with being weird?" Shannon asked looking at Fin with his big blue eyes.

"Absolutely nothing." Fin said kissing him on the lips gently. A knock came from the door; the dogs jumped off the bed and ran towards the door barking. Fin and Maddie both got up and walked to the door, Fin picked up the two dogs and pulled them away from the door so Maddie could answer it.

"Got your own securities now don't you?" Matt asked as she opened the door all the way.

"Yeah, their very vicious aren't they?" Maddie said kissing the dogs on the head.

"Oh yes, I am scared to death by them." Matt said smiling.

"You should be, they bite." Fin said.

"So do you, doesn't mean I should be scared." Matt said sarcastically.

"Only if you knew." Fin said smiling.

"Do I really need to know this?" Maddie said.

"Okay, you two go have fun at dinner, and Maddie you might need a key." Fin said pulling out her key and handed it to her.

"Okay thanks, do I have a curfew mother?" Maddie asked.

"6 A.M." Fin said smiling.

"Oh nuts, we don't have enough time for everything." Matt said snapping his fingers.

"What, he can snap his fingers and I can't?" Shannon asked as he walked into the room.

"You can snap your fingers, just not in that girly way." Maddie said.

"Have fun you too, and don't cause a lot of trouble." Fin said as she shut the door behind them. Fin set the dogs down as they ran into the other room of course, and Shannon came over and picked me up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled as I hit him in the back.

"Why?" Shannon said as he carried her into the other room.

"Why in the world are you carrying Fin around?" Shawn asked confused.

"Yeah Shannon, why are you carrying me?" Fin asked.

"Because I can." Shannon said.

"What are the plans for dinner?" Toes asked climbing on the floor with Teddy and Willow.

"We can do room service, or go find a restaurant besides the one in the hotel." Shawn said.

"We can't leave the hotel; there are already fans outside the building." Toes said.

"Are you serious?" Shannon said turning around still having Fin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Gregory and I were going to go for a walk but we had fans lined up out there." Toes said.

"I guess it is room service it is, unless there is a pizza place around here that delivers to hotel rooms." Fin said into Shannon's back.

"I think Dominio's does, I can call and try." Shawn said pulling out the phone book.

"Put me down Shannon." Fin said hitting him in the back again.

"Fine." Shannon said throwing her on the bed next to Shawn.

"Why, hello!" Shawn said.

"Oh sorry Shawn." Fin said as Toes just laughed.

"I am surrounded by stupidity I really am." Shawn said rolling his eyes.

"We aren't stupid, but you're the one laughing at us." Shannon said.

"He's got a point Shawn, in your face." Toes said. Fin climbed off the bed and went into the other room to prepare the dog's food dishes and put more water in their dishes. Shawn walked in the room with a notepad in his hand.

"Is a pepperoni pizza okay with you daughter?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, it is fine with me." Fin said putting the food back in the bag.

"Pepperoni pizza it is guys, should I order a Large and send some down to Gregory and Jeff?" Shawn asked.

"I can call Gregory and see if they want any, I don't think they should come down here." Toes said pulling out her phone.

"I doubt us four will eat all of a large pizza, so those two can have the leftovers." Shannon said agreeing as Fin sat on his lap.

"Why do you always sit on his lap, there's another chair right there?" Shawn said pointing to the other chair.

"Fine, I will sit in the other chair father." Fin said standing up and climbing into the other chair bringing her knees up to her chin.

"I didn't mean it like that." Shawn said dialing the number into the hotel phone; Fin rolled her eyes as Shannon grabbed her hand. Shawn ordered the pizza as Shannon and Fin went into the other room because Fin wanted to take a nap, Shannon kept her company.

"Gregory said that they will take the rest if there is any." Toes said to Shawn.

"Okay, they said it will be here in 30 minutes or less. Has Shannon always acted like that around her?" Shawn asked looking into the other room that was dark.

"Yeah, he is very protective and loving of her." Toes said sitting across from Shawn on the other bed.

"Do you think he will ever doing anything like this to her?"

"I doubt it; Shannon has been that way with her since the first day they met." Toes said pulling Teddy and Willow on her lap.

"I am just worried for her, I mean after all this shit that Jeff pulled." Shawn said as Toes rubbed his leg.

"She is going to be fine, she is a big girl." Toes said as she clicked on the television and pulled her legs up onto the bed.

"For someone that is related to a broken hearted girl, you are very okay with it."

"I know, she has a unique way of taking care of herself." Toes said flipping through the channels. 30 minutes later the pizza was delivered to their room and Shawn woke up Shannon and Fin from their nap for dinner.

"Did we miss anything?" Fin said wiping her eye.

"No, not really, just an episode of Jon and Kate Plus Eight." Toes said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"You didn't bother to wake us for that?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't know you liked that show." Shawn said.

"What, a man can't have a feminine side?" Shannon said grabbing two slices, one for him and one for Fin.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I was just never heard a man watching that show." Shawn said.

"You watched it didn't you?" Fin said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, but Toes had the remote so I was forced to watch it." Shawn said.

"You could have gotten up and left, I wasn't forcing you to stay here." Toes said.

"She's got a point." Shannon said taking a bite of the pizza as Shawn finally got his slice and started eating it.

"How much do we owe you for the pizza?" Fin asked Shawn.

"Um…it was 20, divided by 4, 5." Shawn said in between bites. Fin got up from her seat, and went over to her purse in the other room and pulled out a 10 bill to cover her and her sister's share.

"I owe you 5" Shannon said.

"You better write it down so he will remember." Toes said as she finished her piece, and started wrapping up the other pieces for Gregory and Jeff.

"Okay, where is a pen?" Shawn said as he searched for a pen. Matt and Maddie walked into the room from their dinner.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Toes yelled into the other room.

"It was good, we got to talk and have alone time and it was actually nice for once." Maddie said as she entered the room.

"You guy's ordered pizza, why didn't you guys tell me you were ordering pizza then we would of stayed here." Matt said.

"What, you didn't want the alone time with me?" Maddie said a little upset.

"Like he would have stayed, if he wanted to, I would have made him go anyway." Fin said finished her slice, except for the crust; Fin hates the crust of Pizza.

"You're not going to eat the crust? That is the best part." Matt said.

"You want it?" Fin said getting up from her chair heading to the garbage can to throw it away.

"Yes, give it to me." Matt said grabbing it from her before she threw it away.

"Matt, you're disgusting." Shawn said.

"Why? Because I like to eat the crust." Matt said biting into the crust.

"Yes, that she put her lips, tongue and her teeth all over." Shawn said.

"So, as long as she isn't sick or has any diseases, it should be good." Matt said still eating the crust.

"That's your man Maddie." Toes said.

"I know, I always choose the winner huh?" Maddie said smiling.

"Well, it has been a late night, I think that I should head back to my room and go to sleep and make sure Gregory didn't kill Jeff." Matt said as he finished the crust.

"Can you take them this pizza, they are waiting for it." Toes said handing him the pizza.

"Will do; see you guys tomorrow at the arena." Matt said hugging Toes, shaking Shawn and pulling him into a manly hug, hugging Fin, and giving Shannon a manly hug.

"You're not going to say good-bye to the dogs?" Fin said looking at the dogs that were scratching at his leg.

"I will." Matt said lifting each one up individually and kissing them on the head.

"Well, thank you for dinner sweetie, I enjoyed it." Maddie said walking him to the door.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, and I will see you tomorrow okay? I will train you a little bit more." Matt said giving her a kiss on the lips before he left the room.

"I think I am going to bed, so yeah." Shawn said.

"Does that mean we have to get out?" Fin said pouting.

"It just means you can't stay here, because I know that you will do something if you do stay here, I remember what you said at the ball." Shawn said.

"Man, we are probably going to go to bed as well." Toes said picking up Teddy and heading into the other room.

"Alright, night guys." Fin said kissing Shawn on the cheek and giving him a hug.

"You're not staying in here tonight?" Shawn said in shock.

"I will, but your staying in here, unless you don't mind me cuddling with Shannon at night?" Fin said standing back up.

"I don't mind, if you guys don't do anything that might embarrass you." Shawn said smiling.

"We won't do that if someone else is in the room." Shannon said giggling. Toes and Maddie walked back into the room.

"Night, I came to say my good-nights." Maddie said hugging Shannon, and hugging Shawn.

"I am staying in here tonight." Fin said as Maddie hugged her as well.

"Alright, night sister." Toes said hugging Fin, then hugged both Shannon and Shawn before she headed over to the other room. Fin grabbed the pair of Shannon's boxers that she wore the night before and went into the bathroom to change, she was followed by Willow into the bathroom.

"Your dogs are peeping toms huh?" Shawn said now facing the other way on the bed.

"Yeah, they follow you everywhere." Fin said climbing into the bed that Shannon was laying in, and pulled Willow on the bed with them.

"Mine are too." Shannon said as he wrapped his arms around Fin, and she cuddled close to his chest, close enough to hear his breathing and heart beat. Willow lied down on the free pillow that they weren't using. The next morning Toes and Maddie woke them up at like 8 in the morning by jumping in their bed.

"What time is it guys?" Fin asked.

"8, we got shopping to do. Lilian and Natalya are coming along, they are going to be here in like 30 minutes, so wake up and get going." Toes said pulling Willow off the bed to take her and Teddy outside to do their business.

"Alright, we are up." Fin said.

"He isn't." Maddie said looking at a still sleeping Shannon, Fin rolled her eyes, and kissed him on the lips softly, just the way he likes it. Shannon opened his eyes and smiled under the kiss. Fin broke the kiss giggling, and Maddie shook her head. "I should write that down for next time." Maddie said climbing off the bed and noticed Shawn was still asleep in the other bed.

"Should we wake him?" Fin asked.

"No, let him sleep, but as for you missy." Shannon said pulling Fin onto her back and straddling her.

"Hello, still in the room." Maddie said waving; Shannon looked over at her and smiled.

"Like he will actually do anything." Fin said as she pushed him off her and climbed off the bed.

"You'll see about that." Shannon said.

"Anyways, Shannon, are you coming with us shopping?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I will go, I have no problem going." Shannon said climbing out of the bed and grabbing clothes out of his suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Fin went into the other room and did the same.

"So, Fin, you two are really serious?" Maddie asked through the door.

"Yeah, very, as serious as you and Matt." Fin said loudly.

"Oh, what would you say if I decide to actually go through this Diva thing?" Maddie said wanting her opinion before she actually decides. Fin swung open the door, even though she wasn't fully dressed.

"Why? You're actually thinking about doing it, aren't you?" Fin said excitedly.

"Put some clothes on, I don't want to see that." Maddie said covering her eyes, Fin through a shirt over her head and buckled her pants quickly. "Thank you, that's much better. I am thinking about it, I was talking to Matt last night, he said Vince is always looking for more Divas." Maddie said as she walked over to a bed and sat down on it.

"He's got a point, there aren't very many Divas now days, we need more." Fin said smiling like crazy.

"Why are you smiling, I haven't decided." Maddie said.

"Come on Maddie, you will go on tour with your boyfriend, maybe your future husband, your best friend in the world, and yes, I know you wanted to be a lawyer, but look how much your going to be paid for being a Diva." Fin said.

"I know, I know, it will make up all the money I spent on college, but I don't think I am going to be any good. Look at how good Mickie James, Michelle McCool, and Maria are, I can't be that good." Maddie said.

"Yes you can, you just got to believe in yourself, you got Matt as a trainer, plus I am sure Shannon will help train you, and I am sure Gregory will as well. Once this whole thing works out, I am sure Jeff will help as well." Fin said patting her friend on the back.

"Who trained you?" Maddie said looking up at Fin.

"I had Maria, Michelle McCool, Jeff and Gregory, that was it, Matt wasn't even involved. Shannon is going to teach me a few moves today." Fin said adjusting her bra strap.

"What am I doing today?" Shannon said walking into the room.

"Teaching me a few moves of yours." Fin said smiling at him.

"Oh, I guess….I don't remember signing up for that." Shannon said running his fingers through his hair and walked up behind Fin.

"Will you help train me if I decide to go through this Diva thing Shannon?" Maddie asked.

"Absolutely, even Fin will as well, she is a Diva you know." Shannon said.

"She knows that." Fin said kissing his cheek.

"Can I teach you guys a few moves, and help train you Maddie?" Shawn said leaning in the door frame.

"Did we wake you?" Fin asked.

"No, I heard their phone ring earlier; I just pretended to be asleep. I got some moves to teach you guys." Shawn said.

"See Maddie, you are going to have the best training you. Plus, I checked my WWE Universe, and everyone liked you already, at least your appearance." Fin said.

"I don't know yet, I got some thinking to do on it. What if we ever have to go against each other?" Maddie asked Fin.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Matt has went against Gregory and his own brother before, doesn't mean that they aren't anymore friends or brothers." Fin said.

"True, I guess work is work." Maddie said.

"Don't worry about it; you got two months to think about it." Shawn said as he walked back into the other room when Toes walked in with the dogs.

"What did I miss?" Toes asked.

"Nothing really." Maddie said.

"Lilian and Natalya are waiting outside in the hall for us, we ready to go?" Toes asked as she put Teddy and Willow in their carrying bags.

"Yeah, let me just say bye to Shawn." Fin said as she walked into the other room.

"Alright, see you at the arena, don't buy too much stuff." Shawn said hugging Fin and kissing her on the cheek as she returned the favor.

"We won't, you going to be in the ring later to show me some moves before the show?" Fin asked heading out of the room.

"Maybe I might, if I don't tonight, at the next event for sure." Shawn said winking.

"Okay, catch you later." Fin said.

"Bye you guys!" Shawn said after them.

"Is there going to be room for everyone in this Mini-Van?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah, there is a driver's seat, a passenger seat, two in the middle row and three in the back row; we will have one extra seat." Toes said doing the math in her head as they climbed into the elevator.

"Okay, that means we all have our own room then." Natalya said as she pushed the 1st floor.

"Let's just hope there aren't any wacky ass fans out here." Lilian said.

"There were some here last night when Gregory and I went for a walk." Toes said as they reached the floor.

"How is Gregory?" Natalya asked.

"He's good; he's missing me, because of Jeff." Toes said as they walked off the elevator and saw fans waiting outside.

"Why are they here so early?" Maddie asked.

"We can't send you out because now they know what you look like." Fin said.

"Well, they have security out there, can't we get your security guard to go escort us Fin?" Natalya asked.

"What guard is that?" Fin asked not knowing she had a guard.

"That Frank dude or whatever his name is that likes you." Lilian said.

"Oh, I don't see him." Fin said looking at all of them.

"But, there is the guy that likes me, I am sure he will help us." Toes said pointing at the one guard. We walked over to the guards, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Jenny, what's up?" He said.

"It's Jennifer, I was wondering if you can escort us to our car." Toes said pulling her charm on him.

"Yeah, come on, I will bring a few others with me to double your safety." He said as he grabbed a few other guards to walk us out toe the Mini-Van.

"Thanks a lot for that." Toes said smiling.

"Anything for you Jennifer and a former security guard Chrissy." He said.

"Christina!" Fin yelled out the window.

"Christina, sorry, well take an easy and be careful at the mall." He said.

"Oh we will." Toes said giving him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and he caught up to rest of the guards as she rolled up the window.

"Why don't you guys like people shortening your names like that anyway?" Lilian asked.

"That is what we have been called our whole life by our parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins, we like to be unique." Toes said starting the car.

"I don't mind people calling me Lily." Lilian said.

"I was called Nat, I don't really like it." Natalya said.

"Yeah, I have been called Maddie my whole life, but these two have another name for me but it is kind of long so they usually just stick to Maddie." Maddie said.

"What's the other name?" Shannon asked.

"Sha-noo-noo." Fin said smiling and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Sha-noo-noo? How'd you get that name?" Lilian asked.

"I got it when we were in the 8th grade I think, I am not sure, it was in P.E., we were running the mile, I got Sha-noo-noo that day for some odd reason, and Fin was named Boom-Boom-Bam that day." Maddie said recollecting that day.

"So, that is why your signature move is called Boom-Boom-Bam." Natalya said.

"Yeah, I knew it would be used sometime." Fin said smiling as she leaned onto Shannon.

"Do you even have a big enough bag to hold all these clothes?" Toes asked Maddie.

"No, I am going to have to buy a bigger suitcase." Maddie said.

"Okay, we will. So, we are heading to the arena about 1, that cool with everyone?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't expect anything later." Toes said. Maddie started to mess with the radio knobs until she found a song that she liked.

"Hey turn it up, I love this song!" Fin said as she heard the song faintly in the back speakers.

"What song is it?" Lilian asked.

"It's Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects." Fin said as she started singing along to the song. Maddie cranked it up as they all burst into song with it, even Shannon. They sang along to every song that came on after that, which one of them was Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Toes pulled into the mall parking lot, and parked.

"Man, am I thirsty or what after all that singing." Lilian said as she climbed out of the Mini-Van.

"Me too." Natalya said climbing out after her, and Shannon got out and helped Fin out.

"Why do malls always have to be so big?" Shannon asked looking at it.

"You didn't have to come, you volunteered to come." Toes said as we walked towards the building.

"I know, that is if you guys didn't mind me tagging along." Shannon said grabbing Fin's hand and they intervened fingers.

"You're just another one of the girls today." Lilian said.

"Are you going to do make up and hair?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, we will make you pretty." Maddie said pinching his cheek.

"Yes!" Shannon said excitedly.

"You really do need higher standards Shannon." Toes said as Natalya and Lilian laughed.

"What, it's a life long fantasy." Shannon said, Fin just rolled her eyes.

"And you're supposed to be my boyfriend." Fin said not even making eye contact with him.

"It's girlfriend sweetie." Shannon said pulling her face to his for he can kiss her cheek.

"What store to hit first?" Maddie said looking at the two story mall. They went store to store; they bought everything from undergarments to shoes to accessories. They even went and bought her a bigger suitcase to hold all the things that they bought.

"Who wants to hit lunch?" Shannon asked rubbing his stomach.

"I guess we can eat before we go to the arena." Toes said as they found their way to the food court.

"Thanks for coming with Shannon, I hope we didn't scare you too much or scar you." Fin said kissing him softly on the lips.

"No, I had fun shopping, it was entertaining. You guys are very fun to shop with." Shannon said.

"Did you like how we throw clothing at each other?" Lilian asked.

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Shannon said.

"See, us chicks now how to get things done and quick." Natalya said. They got to the food court and separated because they each wanted something different, Fin was the first one to a free table to hold for everyone.

"I got me some food; I got me some food to eat." Lilian said as she sat down across from Fin.

"Woot for food." Fin said.

"I know, food is awesome." Natalya said walking up behind Lilian.

"What food would you be if you could be any food in the world?" Fin asked.

"I would say an Oreo." Shannon said sitting down next to Fin.

"I would say Mac and Cheese." Natalya said.

"I would say cereal." Lilian said.

"I would be ham." Fin said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Maddie asked as her and Toes walked up to the table.

"What food we will be if we could be any food in the world?" Fin said.

"That's easy, orange chicken." Maddie said.

"I would be a honey bun." Toes said.

"Whatever, well dig in I guess." Shannon said.

"Before you eat, does anyone want some any anti-bacterial?" Fin asked pulling it out of her purse.

"Yep, pass it around." Toes said as Fin poured some in everyone's hand.

"Thanks, now that our hands are clean we can eat." Shannon said as they started eating and was trying to eat as fast as they could so they can get to the arena by 1.

"Why do we want to be at the arena at 1 again?" Toes asked as she took her last bite.

"I was going to be training." Maddie said.

"And, Fin and I were going to talk to management about our singing thing." Lilian said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What singing thing?" Natalya asked putting her fork down.

"Oh, Lilian and I might be doing duets on Smackdown now, but it is only going to be once in a while, pretty much on call thing." Fin said.

"Good for you, maybe you can get your own record like Lilian here does." Natalya said.

"That will be cool." Shannon said resting his arm on the back of Fin's chair.

"I don't think so, and then wouldn't I have to go on tour by myself?" Fin said.

"Not necessarily." Maddie said.

"Well, anyway, time to go." Fin said as she stood up grabbed a bag and her tray, and headed towards the nearest garbage can.

"Apparently she doesn't want to talk about it." Toes said as she followed Fin's lead. They walked out to their Mini-Van and climbed in to head to the arena.

"I will pull up directions on my Blackberry." Lilian said typing something in her Blackberry.

"What was up with that in the food court?" Shannon whispered into Fin's ear.

"It's nothing; I just don't want to think about singing career right now." Fin said as she leaned onto Shannon, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know I will support you in whatever you decide right?" Shannon whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"When does your guys match go on?" Toes asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, um…I think it is the last match of the night." Shannon said turning his attention to them.

"Okay, Fin, are you singing tonight?" Lilian asked.

"No, why?" Fin said wondering why she was asking.

"I was texted by one of the tech guys saying they got orders from Vince to set up a song for you and I to sing tonight." Lilian said still looking at her phone.

"What?" Fin said jumping off Shannon and leaning on the seat in front of her. Lilian showed her the text message, and Fin read it herself.

"I guess you are singing tonight." Natalya said.

"I am cool with any song Lilian, as long as I know it." Fin said leaning back against Shannon.

"I think they want us to do the National Anthem because I don't see a poll on the WWE front page." Lilian said.

"Okay, that is even better." Fin said letting out a breath in relief.

"Shannon, you going to come out and train with Matt and I?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, with Fin, after she gets done doing business with Lilian." Shannon said staring down at Fin. Toes pulled behind the building, and parked the Mini-Van next to a couple other cars that were already there.

"I am guessing Matt is already here." Toes said undoing her seat belt.

"Yep, I guess." Maddie said as they climbed out of the car, and walked up to the door as they each pulled out their badges. Fin kept Lilian back as well as Maddie since Maddie didn't know how to get to the ring.

"I will be out there soon, I have to go do the meeting and change into work out clothing." Fin said kissing Shannon on the lips lightly and hugged Maddie.


	50. Backstage Drama

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LONG.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I hooked arms with Lilian and walked towards Vince's office, since Vince was going to be there tonight. Lilian knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Hey, I was suspecting you guys to come." Vince said standing up from his chair and hugged them.

"We, at least I, got some questions about this whole singing thing." I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Okay, talk to me." Vince said as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"I don't want to quit my Diva career yet, is there anyway I can do both, maybe part time or something, like when I am at an event and not scheduled to wrestle, maybe sing then, and when I am to wrestle, don't sing unless if we need the extra time or when I feel like it?" I asked.

"That we can do, after this show." Vince said.

"What we singing tonight?" Lilian asked.

"Tonight you are singing the song Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna, is that okay with you two?" Vince said finding two sheets of paper in a folder that was on his desk, and handing each one of us one of them.

"This will do well for me, okay with you?" I asked Lilian.

"Yep, is this really something you want to do?" Lilian asked dead serious.

"All I can do is give it a try right?" I said still a little doubtful.

"Well, tonight is the trial of it anyway, it isn't going to be recorded tonight, we are doing it after it goes off air, which will be right after you and Shannon win your match, so you will already be in the ring. Shannon will probably stay down there with you if he wants to, we will see how the crowd reacts." Vince explained.

"Okay, sounds good." I said nodding my head.

"Good luck ladies, and knock them dead." Vince said hugging them both before we left. Once we got outside the office, we went to the tech room to tell them what was going on, and double checked with them, Lilian and I walked to the dressing room for I can change into my work out clothing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you can say no?" Lilian asked me.

"Yes, I know I don't have to do this and I can quit it at anytime." I said as I pulled up my sweats.

"Do it for you, not for me okay?" Lilian said sitting down on the bench.

"I will, we sing the course together, you sing this verse because you will sound better on that verse than the other, and I will take this verse." I said pointing at what I was talking about as Lilian nodded and went to work on studying the lyrics.

"Okay, I have heard it but haven't really listened to it." Lilian said.

"Well, it's all good. It's on my iPod, so I know almost every note. I am going out to the ring, see you later." I said as I hugged her and headed out to the ring.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

Shannon and I headed out to the ring to find Jeff, Matt and Gregory already out there wrestling around.

"Hey guys, ready to train Maddie?" Shannon asked as we walked down the ramp.

"Since you're here, does that mean Fin's here?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, she is in Vince's office." I said pointing up the ramp.

"I will stick around, but I don't want to be around when she comes out." Jeff said climbing out of the ring, I stopped him.

"You may leave now, but what are you going to do at the match tonight?" I asked.

"Why should I listen to you?" Jeff asked.

"Because I know your hurt as well, but you need to stay and face her." I said.

"Let him go, he is just a wuss." Shannon said and I let him go. Shannon and I climbed into the ring. Matt taught me the Twist of Fate and how to take it, and Shannon pulled some of Jeff's moves on me as Gregory watched me to make sure I was doing it correctly.

"Alright, why don't you do a basic summersault off the top rope?" Matt said as Gregory lied down on the ring. I did as they instructed me to do so, and I landed it perfectly, it was a proud moment.

**Their Point of View-**

Fin walked out onto the stage and just smiled down at the others that were in the ring.

"What are you smiling at?" Shannon yelled up to her.

"Guess who I am!" Fin said as she danced around the stage, and kneeled down on the ramp singing Shawn Michaels theme song, "They think I'm cute, I know I am sexy, I got the looks that drive the girls wild, I got the moves, that really move them, I set chills up and down their spines, Just a Sexy Boy, (Sexy Boy), I am not your Boy Toy (Boy Toy)."

Everyone was busting up laughing at her, and what she didn't know was that when she was kneeling down on the ramp Shawn walked out from behind the curtain and up behind her kneeling down. Fin stood up and bumped into him as she got to standing position; she turned around and came face to face with him.

"Hello Fin." Shawn said trying not to smile from laughter.

"When did you get here?" Fin asked a little embarrassed.

"Long enough, good impersonation though." Shawn said now letting out laughter.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Fin asked Shawn as he pulled her back up to the stage and showed her how he did his entrance.

"Are you guys going to continue dancing up there, we got some training to do down here." Gregory said interrupting them.

"Alright, coming." Shawn said picking Fin up over his shoulder and carried her down the ramp.

"Why does everyone insist on picking me up?" Fin said as he finally set her down on the first step.

"Because it is so damn easy." Matt said holding open the middle rope for Fin and Shawn.

"What's that supposed to be? You want to take me on in a match mister." Fin said getting in Matt's face. Matt simply picked her up and set her on both shoulders, like John Cena would for his FU move.

"What was that you said?" Matt asked walking around the ring with her up there.

"Nothing just put me down." Fin said tugging his hair. Matt set her back down on her feet as Toes came out from backstage.

"Where have you been?" Maddie asked.

"I was putting things in the locker and got talking to some tech guys backstage." Toes said as she made her way to the ring.

"Whatever, what have you learned Maddie?" Shawn asked as Fin volunteered to be the dummy for her.

"I don't want to hurt you though Fin, why do you have to be the dummy?" Maddie asked as she was already standing on the top turnbuckle and hanging onto the ropes to help balance herself.

"Well, either Fin or I." Toes said who was sitting on the bottom rope across from the turnbuckle she was on.

"Why do I have to do it on females?" Maddie said.

"We know you're nervous, but you got to learn how to hit/work with other females, and/or especially with Fin and Toes since they are your best friend. We males take it different than them." Matt said trying to convince her to do the summersault.

"You won't hurt me, it is about trust, and do you trust me?" Fin said.

"Yes, I trust you but I don't trust myself." Maddie said.

"I trust you, do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do." Fin said, Maddie finally stood all the way up without hanging onto the rope, and took one large deep breath. Maddie jumped off the turnbuckle and did her summersault, landing on Fin in the right spot. Fin pretended like she was hurt, and took it like a champ.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Maddie concerned that she hurt her best friend.

"No, that is what you're supposed to do. Do you hurt?" Fin said sitting up from her position and pulled her feet up to where her knees were blocking her lips.

"No, I guess I can do it." Maddie said in relieve.

"It's all about trusting each other." Shawn said. Shawn helped Maddie and Fin up to their feet, and showed Maddie, Fin and Toes a few of his moves, along with the Sweet Chin Music.

"You want to do a three man tag match?" Toes asked.

"How would that work, we have three females and four males. Men can't fight against women." Gregory said.

"Women vs. Men." Fin said.

"No way, we have one extra man." Matt said shaking his head.

"We need a referee, which is where the extra man falls in. You scared that we might win?" Maddie said getting in Matt's face.

"Hey, out of the ring, go shower up for tonight's matches." Shane yelled down at them.

"Yes sir." Shawn said as he was the first one out of the ring. Matt kissed Maddie on the lips lightly, and pulled her closer to him as he helped her out of the ring.

"Good job Maddie, you still got work to do, but you're getting there." Gregory said as he helped Toes out, and Shannon then helped Fin out of the ring.

"Thanks." Maddie said smiling from the compliment.

"Any more thoughts about the whole becoming a Diva idea?" Toes asked, Maddie looked over at Fin who was smiling and giggling from whatever Shannon whispered into her ear. Shannon had his arms around her and his hands were resting in her sweatpants pockets in the front.

"I am still thinking about it, but I am sure that whatever I do, everyone will love me and support me no matter what." Maddie said smiling and looking over at Matt who was standing next to her.

"That's my girl." Matt said lightly kissing her lips. Gregory and Toes joined the kissing fest shortly as they made it backstage to shower up.

**Male's Point of View-**

They walked into the locker room to find Jeff lying down on the bench, with his headphone buds in his ears and his arm resting over his eyes holding his iPod. Matt walked over to him and pulled his arm off his eyes.

"Good morning sweetie." Matt said, Jeff blinked a few times getting used to the light.

"Hey guys, how was training?" Jeff said sitting up and turning off the iPod.

"Good, we got a lot of training in this time." Gregory said opening his locker.

"That sounds good, well; I am guessing that they are now letting fans in." Jeff said.

"Yeah, that just means soon the show starts, another show down the drain." Matt said.

"What's that supposed to mean, at least you have a match." Gregory said as he looked at Matt.

"Well, where is the next show after this?" Jeff asked digging through his bag for his outfit.

"I think that it is in Texas or Arizona, after that one we are hitting the fabulous home of Fin and Toes, Viva Las Vegas." Shannon said finally speaking.

"Oh, that's good I guess, it should be good for them to be home again." Jeff said pulling his hair out of a ponytail.

"We all get homesick, at least we will be able to go over there and get home cook meals sometimes." Gregory said bringing up the good points of doing Vegas' show.

"True." Matt said giggling.

"When's your match Matt?" Jeff asked.

"It is the second one up I think, I am going to go shower up and fix the hair." Matt said going through his bag and finding his ring outfit. Gregory put on a new outfit, rolled on some deodorant, and sprayed himself with axe.

"Whoa…that axe is strong." Shannon said waving the area next to him where Gregory was once standing.

"Sorry, got to smell good for the ladies." Gregory said.

"Yeah, but did you really have to spray that much?" Shannon said plugging his nose.

"Anyway, does anybody know if Toes has a match tonight?" Gregory said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I think she is going against Maria." Shannon answered as he pulled out his brushes, gels and hairsprays.

"Alright, thanks, do you know when her match is by any chance?" Gregory asked standing between the door and the wall.

"I think her match is after Matt's, so you have time." Shannon said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Keeper." Gregory said smiling and leaving the room.

"Are we ever going to be civil about this?" Jeff asked pulling his shoes out of the bag.

"About what?" Shannon said pulling out the make-up and his ring gear.

"This whole situation, I apologized, and you are still treating me like I am like an animal." Jeff said getting up from the bench and headed towards him.

"Not until you come to your senses and apologize to Fin. Good luck on the match tonight." Shannon said slamming his locker shut and headed towards the bathroom to shower up.

"Good luck yourself." Jeff said a little depressed.

"Before I hit the shower, how are the knuckles?" Shannon asked coming back into the other room.

"Still sore and a little swollen, but healing slowly." Jeff said not turning around to see him.

"Good to hear." Shannon said going to the shower area.

**Female's Point of View-**

"Good training session mamacieta." Fin said hugging her friend.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Lilian said pacing around the room still looking at the paper for lyrical help.

"Nothing how's the practicing going?" Fin asked.

"Good, got most of it down." Lilian said proudly, Maria and Michelle walked into the room.

"Hey!" Maria said hugging all of them individually.

"Long time no talk or see." Fin said.

"I know, Toes and I have a match tonight." Maria said winking at them.

"When am I going to get in the ring with you Fin?" Michelle asked.

"After this storyline, I promise, maybe earlier depending on what the writers write." Fin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's hope soon, because I want to be one of your first matches." Michelle said pointing at her.

"First solo match, I promise, tonight it is a mix tag match so it doesn't count." Fin said.

"When's the match?" Maddie asked Fin.

"The very last one so I can do the singing thing with Lilian afterwards." Fin said digging through her bag finding her ring outfit.

"Cool, mine is the third match, so I am going to go shower up and walk around to warm up and stretch." Toes said grabbing her ring outfit and headed towards the shower.

"You want to run though the song real quick?" Lilian asked Fin.

"Yeah, sure, let me grab my lyrics for reference." Fin said pulling the sheet of paper that was folded away in her bag. Fin unfolded it as Maddie, Maria and Michelle took a seat on the benches to listen to the two girls try to get on the same key by humming.

"Alright, on the count of three….1.…2.…." Lilian said.

"3!" Maddie, Maria and Michelle yelled as they started singing together, and as they finished, Maddie Maria, Michelle, and Toes who just walked out of the shower started clapping and hollering.

"Thank you!" Lilian said as her and Fin did a little curtsy.

"It was good, performing it tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, when we go off air, you know when we usually end 5 minutes early? We are taking up those 5 minutes." Fin explained heading into the shower and practice her words as she was in there.

"Does she always sing in the shower?" Michelle asked.

"All the time." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"Practice makes perfect." Lilian said smiling as she headed out of the room carrying her lyrics.

"See you later Lilian, knock them dead." Maddie yelled out to her, Lilian came back and opened the door.

"Always do." Lilian said smiling back at them. Maria grabbed her clothing and headed into the shower as Fin almost ran into her on the way out.

"Nice singing." Michelle said trying not to giggle.

"Thanks, I try." Fin said throwing her clothes into her bag.

"Why'd you get into your ring gear early?" Maddie asked.

"Because I can, I have an extra ring outfit with me; do you want to escort Matt tonight?" Fin said looking over at Maddie as Victoria walked in; Fin, Toes and Maddie just looked back at their lockers.

"Would I be able to?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, Fin, are they going to agree to it?" Toes asked.

"Only one way to find out, here's the outfit, go shower up and I will go work it out." Fin said winking at her friend. Fin walked out of the room and ran into Gregory.

"Hey Fin, Toes in there?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, let me get her," Fin said opening the door again and yelled in there, "Toes, your lover boy is here." Fin closed the door smiling at him and walked down the hallway to find Shane talking to a tech guy.

**Their Point of View-**

"One minute, I have business to discuss with her." Shane said pointing at Fin.

"You have business as well, so do I." Fin said.

"Yeah, Mix-Tag-Match tonight, your team is winning, not theirs." Shane said speaking before Fin was able to talk first.

"That's great and everything, about Matt's match." Fin said.

"What about it?" Shane asked rubbing his hands together.

"Would it be okay if Maddie escorted him? She has been training very well, Shawn trained her today. She has been working really hard and escorting him would be the world to her. She is even looking at auditioning to be a Diva, and escorting him would give a little taste of it." Fin said trying to convince him.

"Just this once, she wouldn't be able to do it again until after her auditions." Shane said.

"Deal." Fin said shaking his hand and smiled.

"About that dinner, how about in Vegas, you cook me something?" Shane asked smiling.

"I will think about it, depends on what you have in mind for me to cook." Fin said.

"Spaghetti, good with you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind if Shannon's there." Fin said sticking her hands in her butt pocket.

"No problem, he is your boyfriend, as long as I get one night with you." Shane said excitedly.

"Fine, I will cook Spaghetti one night for you, or will a cook-out for everyone." Fin said winking and walked away to find Matt who just walked out of the locker room.

"Fin, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Matt asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, just got to do the hair and make-up." Fin said pointing at her face.

"Your hair is fine, and so is your make-up, but why you wondering around the halls?" Matt asked.

"Warming up and stretching a little, besides that. Good news for you." Fin said smiling at what she was going to tell him.

"What's that?" Matt said nervously.

"Maddie is escorting you to the ring tonight." Fin said happily.

"Say what? How'd you get that to happen?" Matt asked.

"Pulled strings with Shane." Fin said hugging him.

"Thanks Fin, I will walk you back to the women's locker room." Matt said as he escorted her to the room where Maddie was waiting outside for them.

"Hey, Toes already left with Gregory to go stretch and warm up some." Maddie said as they approached them.

"Okay, they are probably relaxing in that relaxing area watching the first match or listening to Lilian sing the National Anthem." Matt said.

"Yeah, her match is after yours." Fin said as Maria walked out smiling and went down a hallway.

"Yeah, yours is last right?" Matt asked.

"Yep, and singing after that." Fin said nodding.

"We will be watching." Maddie said smiling.

"I know, I know." Fin said as she walked into the locker room leaving those two to go warm up and see what's going on.


	51. Maddie's Escort Experience

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I am so excited because I get to go out and escort my man to the ring for the first time, yeah I am not a Diva, but yet I will get a little taste of what my first month will be like. I hope that Fin isn't in that locker room crying, because I know she hasn't cried lately, and I know that she packed her camera in the bag. Matt pulled me closer to him by the arm that was wrapped around my shoulder.

"What you thinking about?" Matt asked.

"It's nothing, just worrying over something stupid." I said.

"It can't be nothing if you are so deep in thought."

"True, but I don't really want to share. Who are you fighting tonight?" I asked not paying any more attention to Fin.

"I think I am going against Carlito." Matt said as they approached the relax area to see Toes and Gregory sitting there.

"What's going on out there?" I asked turning around to look at the screen.

"It's a match between Undertaker and Chavo Guerrero." Gregory said not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, always fun being attacked by a Dead Man." I said trying to make a joke as Matt pulled me gently.

"Come on, we got to get ready at the edge of the curtain." Matt said as we turned and headed down this other hallway. We walked up to a group of three people that were wearing headsets.

"Right on time you guys." The one said as we heard the bell ting and Undertakers music going off. Within a few moments Undertaker walked by us, I screamed softly because I have yet to meet that man, I did the same when Chavo walked by.

"I promise when we get backstage I will introduce you to them." Matt said as he squeezed my hand. We saw the lights go dark a little meaning they were on commercial break, when they came back up a little from commercial break we heard Lilian announce Matt and his music started with the 'Oh Yeah!' When we walked out on the stage, Lilian saw me standing next to him.

"Standing next to him, Diva in training, Madison, also known as Maddie." Lilian said pulling the microphone from her mouth smiling up at me. I smiled because I just got introduce for the first time on live television. Matt and I made our way to the ring, he held the middle rope down so I could climb in, once I got in I hugged Lilian and whispered 'Thank you for the introduction.' as Matt did his V1 symbol at each side of the ring. Lilian then announced Carlito, who then made his way out to the ring. Matt sat on the middle rope for Lilian and I to get out, we climbed down the stairs.

"How's the music coming?" I asked as I followed her to her seat.

"It's coming good; I think that Jim Ross is trying to get your attention." Lilian said pointing over at Jim Ross and Tazz, they were waving me over and Tazz was holding up an extra head set, and they had an extra chair for me to sit on. I walked over, sat down on the chair next to Tazz and put the headset on.

"Hello?" I said questioning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have Ms. Madison here with us, or should we call you Maddie?" JR said.

"You can call me Maddie, what's going on?" I asked.

"So, how did you get pulled into the WWE?" Tazz asked.

"Oh, I am best friends with Caylee, I think that's her stage name, and I am best friends with her sister Jella Bella. I am also friends with Gregory Helms, Shawn Michaels, Shannon Moore, Maria, Michelle McCool, Lilian Garcia, Natalya, Shane McMahan, Stephanie McMahan, HHH, and I am going out with Matt Hardy. I am somewhat friends with Jeff Hardy, but right now I am a little mad at him." I said honestly.

"Whoa, you were just dragged in here. Is it true what Lilian said about you being a Diva in Training?" JR asked.

"Yeah, I am in training right now; I haven't really thought it out all the way. I have two months to make up my mind and audition." I said.

"Two months, that gives you a lot of time." Tazz said.

"Yep, I am going on tour with you guys for two months with Caylee and Jella, and training in the process, and if I think I like it then I might just audition."

"If you don't audition, what would you do in its place?" Tazz asked.

"I am going to go to school for Law." I said nodding my head.

"What about all the people you know here in WWE, are you still going to be good friends with them?" JR asked, I knew this question was coming.

"Yeah, I mean I grew up with Caylee and Jella in California, we have been friends for like 12 years now. I am going to continue being friends with them, I am sure that I am going to come back and see everyone on my breaks. Matt, I am definitely going to keep in contact with since we are going out. Everyone else is probably going to give me their numbers or will talk to me when I am on the phone with Caylee." I said thinking of everyone.

"Do you have any inside information about this whole thing between Jeff, Caylee and Shannon?" Tazz asked.

"That, I can't say because it is between me and my best friend." I said pretending to zip my lips and locking it when Matt's music started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Matt Hardy won the match. Thank you for being our special guest today Maddie." JR said.

"No thank you for having me, talk to you guys later." I said pulling off the headset and hugged them before heading into the ring to raise my boyfriend's hand in victory.

"You were an announcer?" He asked.

"I didn't know that Fin did that." I said as we spun around the ring and decided to climb out eventually.

"I don't think she was involved with that, I think that was Shane." Matt said as we walked up the ramp.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked looking back at Carlito.

"Yep, he is going to be fine, once we get backstage he is going to start getting up to his feet." Matt said as we walked behind the curtain. Toes was standing there jumping about getting ready to head out to do her match against Maria.

"Has Fin come out of the locker room?" I asked her.

"Haven't seen her, nice announcing." Toes said smiling.

"I thought so…" I said giggling. We walked to the relax area to find Gregory, and Jeff sitting on the couch.

"Where's Shannon?" Matt asked.

"He's out and about looking for Fin." Gregory said still looking at the television.

"Oh, I am going to help search for Fin as well, and Matt, you go shower up or whatever you do." I said as I headed towards the Women's locker room.

"Alright, catch you later Maddie." Jeff said.

"You talk?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Jeff said giggling. I rolled my eyes and headed out of the relax area to look in the Women's locker room where we split before Matt's match.


	52. Kicked Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO LONG, HOPEFULLY THE NEXT FEW WILL BE SHORTER.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked into the Women's locker room where there wasn't very many people in there, there was of course Victoria, Michelle and Natalya. I didn't say anything, I just walked over to my own locker and pulled out my camera that I packed in my bag. I turned it on and pushed the review button to look through the photos.

"What the hell you think your doing?" Michelle said grabbing the camera from my hands that just went to the reviewing mode.

"I was just going to look at the photos." I said looking at her trying to grab my camera back.

"No, because you're going to look at these photos and your going to cry. I know what you're trying to do, and I am not going to let you do it on my clock. You need to forget your camera and focus on your match tonight." Michelle said turning off the camera and sticking it in her pants.

"I am not going for that." I said looking at her funny.

"Maybe I want you to go after it, why don't you go outside and calm down." Michelle said.

"When I come back, may I get my camera back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will think about it." Michelle said walking back to her locker funny. I got up from the bench, walked out of the room and headed outside the arena. I was stopped by the tech guy that did the music and music videos for Toes and I, I found out his name was Anthony, but he goes by AT.

"Hey Caylee, what's up?" AT said stopping me.

"Hey AT, what you doing out here, don't you have musically things to do?" I asked.

"On my break, you want a soda?"

"Oh, yeah sure what kind you have?" I asked as I tried to find where the sodas were, I looked over and saw a vending machine.

"Pepsi products." He said looking at the vending machine.

"How much is it?" I asked trying to find any change in my pants.

"I got it, what you want?"

"Mountain Dew." I said, he pushed the button a couple times and hit it twice as a can of Mountain Dew fell.

"There you go." He said pulling it out and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I jumped onto a local canister that was empty and sat on it letting my feet dangle.

"So, where you going, don't you have a match tonight?" AT asked as he climbed up next to me.

"Yeah, I have a match tonight; I was kicked out of the Women's locker room by Michelle because she caught me trying to look at my photos on my camera." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Why won't she let you look at your photos, their your photos?"

"Because it would make me sad and cry, and with my match tonight, I don't need to be crying." I said pushing loose hair behind my ear.

"No need to cry, I am here." AT said puffing up his chest like Superman.

"I knew I liked you for something." I said giggling at him.

"Is that a smile I got on your face?"

"Yeah, because your so stupid."

"Did Caylee just call me stupid? That really hurt." AT said putting his hand over his heart.

"Yes, but a good stupid."

"I didn't know there can be a good stupid, what is bad stupid?" AT asked interested.

"Jeff right now, he was a good stupid, now he is a bad stupid." I said looking the other way having tears stinging my eyes.

"Girl, you need to let him go, keep on reminding yourself of it just makes you cry more." AT said jumping off and walked to the other side where I was looking.

"Your right just forgive and forget?"

"I didn't say that, forgive, but never forget." AT said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't forgive until he apologizes." I said wiping the tears off my eyelashes.

"Come on my break is over; you are coming with me back to the sound place. Plus, we needed to set you up with an earpiece for your singing later." AT said helping me off the canister and grabbed my hand to lead me to the sound department.

"I should just join the sound department since I am always over here." I said as we walked in.

"Become a producer, and we would like it better." The lady that helped them before with the music that she song to Jeff said.

"Whatever, I am just dealing with what I am supposed to do now, deal with that stuff later." I said ruffling her hair and she went to fix it after I pulled out my hand.

"Alright, this is an earpiece, you know that white tube thing that you see in people ears, this is one of those, you can hear us talking to you on it. It will also block out all the fans to where you can just hear the music when it comes on, and take this out there with you, it is a microphone headset that you clip in your ear like Jilians." AT explained.

"Okay, do I clip this microphone thing on the back of my pants?" I asked as I was playing with the cord that connected the two.

"Yeah, actually, I will run it down to the camera crew near the ring so it will be already down there; you only need this tube thing." AT said as he helped me put the white tube thing in my ear. "Alright, sorry to leave you now, but good luck at the match." AT said as he kissed my forehead and we hugged before he ran out of the room.

"Alright, I am going back to the Women's locker room, anything else we need to discuss?" I asked heading to the door.

"Hurry because your match is after this one." The other guy in there said as I looked at the monitor he was next to showing a match in process. "Yes, I am serious and I think that Shannon is looking for you." He said as I ran out and went to find Shannon, once I got to the Women's locker room I ran into Maddie who was just coming in as well.

"There you are, Shannon's looking for you." Maddie said grabbing my arm and dragged me towards the stage.

"You know where he's at?"

"Where he's supposed to be, next to the stage, and that is where you're supposed to be, but your not." Maddie said sarcastically as we approached Shannon who was standing behind Victoria and Jeff.

"You found her; don't run away like that without your phone." Shannon said hugging me.

"Sorry, Michelle kicked me out of the locker room so I left and hung out with AT." I said as we broke the hug.

"Oh okay, what's with the wire?" He asked.

"I am taking it off before the match, but it is for when I am singing." I said as we heard Victoria being announced and her running out onto the stage.

"Okay, I will wait for you while you do your singing thing, maybe I will do a little dancing." Shannon said dancing a little.

"Yo dude don't." Jeff said seeing this.

"Good luck Jeff." I said trying to be a little nice to him even after what he said, he rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Jeff was announced as he went out on his way, and Matt came around the corner to see if Maddie was over there. "Matt, did you give him the necklace?" I asked.

"Why, it is a little late to ask." He said as he got closer.

"I need to know, did you or did you not?" I asked.

"Yes, last night, like you said to." Matt said locking eyes with me, that is how I knew he was serious. Lilian announced Shannon as he ran out onto the stage leaving me behind.

"Thanks a lot." I said hugging him tightly and hugging Maddie before I ran up to the stage before I was announced.

"And Shannon's tag team partner, weighing in at 175 pounds, standing at 5 feet and 9 inches, from Las Vegas, Caylee." Lilian said smiling and climbing out of the ring as LoveStoned played, I heard AT in the ear set saying 'Beat Jeff's ass like you want to, and give it an extra kick for me.' I tried not to laugh, all I did was smile and I think he knew I heard him as I did the peace as the pyrotechnics went off behind me. I ran down the ramp slapping fan's hands and fans chanting my name. I told Shannon to get in his way as I wanted to do a fancy new way instead of stealing Toes. I backed up some, ran grabbed the bottom rope and pulled myself in by sliding in under the rope with the force of running and pulling myself in by the rope. Once I got in the ring, Shannon gave me a hand to help me up as I ran to opposite corners doing the peace symbols, and I felt Jeff's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I will go first against Jeff." Shannon said wanting to go first, Victoria had already climbed out of the ring, so I climbed out into our corner and grabbed the rope like I was supposed to. Shannon and Jeff went at it; Shannon was in the win until Jeff was able to kick him in the chest, which knocked him down. Shannon crawled over and tagged me in; Jeff went and tagged Victoria in.

"Bring it on!" I said to Victoria, I pulled her into a headlock, and I was winning. I had her in a submission hold; she was able to drag me over to her corner to tag in Jeff.

"You have to tag out Caylee." The ref said as Jeff climbed into the ring.

"No, he trained me I can handle him." I said as I was trying to egg Jeff on.

"I am not going to wrestle you, tag Shannon in." Jeff said staring at me with his big green eyes.

"What, you afraid to wrestle me? You remember when you thought I wouldn't punch you? Come on, just wrestle me." I said trying to wrestle him.

"No, I am not wrestling you; I am not wrestling a girl, even though I did train you."

"What, you saying that men can't wrestle females? I know that I can take you, you are just afraid that I am going to win. Come on, wrestle me." I said bending over a little.

"Whatever, I am not wrestling you. I am sorry Fin, I am sorry about everything." Jeff said as I saw tears coming to his eyes, they didn't shed, but I saw them come. Jeff rolled out of the ring and started up the ramp. I looked at the ref, back at Shannon and watched him walk up the ramp. I grabbed the microphone from a tech guy.

"Jeff, did you mean that?" I asked, Jeff stop and turned around and nodded as I saw the tears rolling. He turned back around and left the stage. Victoria was lying on the side of the ring holding her head, and looking at the ramp that Jeff walked up. Ref signaled for the bell to ring, he held up my hand as Lovestoned started to play. Shannon climbed into the ring with me, and held up my other hand.

"What was that about?" Shannon asked.

"He said he didn't want to wrestle with me, and that he was sorry." I said in shock that Jeff apologized, I put the white wire in my ear and started to listen to them talk.

"Fin, Lilian, we are going to commercial break. Fin, put your microphone on and when we come back we are going live to you guys singing." AT said, I nodded my head, now I am more nervous.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked as he helped me put the microphone cord through my shirt to attach it to my pants.

"When we come back from commercial, we are going to be singing live." I said as I put the microphone head set in my ear.

"Good luck, I will be outside the ring." Shannon said as he climbed out of the ring and Lilian was already in there.

"You ready?" Lilian asked me.

"As ready as I can ever be, nervous really much so." I said holding my stomach, and Lilian grabbed my hand.

"You are going to be fine; you know this song better than me. Tune." Lilian said as we hummed a little until we got on tune with each other.

"Alright, we are coming back from break, your on screen…..now." AT said as I could tell he was pointing at the screen he was looking at.

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown, as a departing gift, Caylee and I would like to leave you with our new routinely song sketch. After tonight's show, go to and take our poll to vote for what song you want to be heard sung by us two next week. Right now, we are going to sing Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna, a song that Caylee picked out, and the song maybe a little out of my league, but I got it down." Lilian said as we separated hands. We heard the fans scream, and half the crowd chanted Caylee as the other half chanted Lilian, all I could was smile.

"Alright, music is starting now, good luck girls." AT said, and we heard the music start.

"Please don't stop the music, Please don't stop the music, Please don't stop the music, Please don't stop the music." Lilian and I sung at the right moment in the song, I backed up so Lilian could sing her part; I reached out of the ring and pulled Shannon into the ring, and danced a little with him not caring that the camera was recording.

"It's getting late,  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place,  
I got to get my body moving shake the stress away,  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,  
Possible candidate yeah  
Who knew,  
That you'd be up here looking like you do,  
You're making staying over here impossible,  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible,  
If you don't have to go, don't." Lilian said trying not to laugh at Shannon and I, which we were dancing ridiculously crazy, I could hear laughter coming through my head set from AT. I then realized it was time to join in with Lilian. I stopped dancing, but Shannon still continued dancing around Lilian and I in his Punk outfit and his Mo-hawk, it was really hard to sing and not laugh at him.

"Do you know what you started,  
I just came here to party,  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty,  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play,  
We're hand in hand,  
Chest to chest,  
And now we're face to face

I want to take you away,  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rocking to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music  
I want to take you away,  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rocking to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music." Lilian and I sung as Lilian backed up from me and started dancing around with Shannon, just having a good time not thinking about the camera, I got the smallest verse because I am cool like that, and I was enjoying this, as I sung my verse I looked around the crowd seeing them dance as well and clap to the beat, or even sing along to the song.

"Baby are you ready cause its getting close,  
don't you feel the passion ready to explode,  
what goes on between us no one has to know,  
this is a private show (oh)" I sung as Lilian joined back with me, both of us started dancing around as Shannon stood between us, grabbed our hands and twirled us into him and back out as we finished the song.

"Do you know what you've started,  
I just came here to party,  
But now we are rocking on the dance floor acting naughty,  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play,  
We're hand in hand,  
Chest to chest,  
And now we're face to face  
I wanna take you away,  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away,  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music." Lilian and I sung as the song finished out rest of the way, and Shannon clapped his hands at us.

"Song is clear, take your bow and the show will be over." AT said into the headset, Shannon grabbed our hands, lifted them above our heads and all three of us bowed at once and stood back up. "We are clear, good job ladies." AT said as we saw the red lights on all the cameras go off, the crowd was clapping and some peopled were shuffling out of the arena as Lilian and I hugged.

"Good job Lilian, you did a good job on remembering your part." I said.

"I tried, why give me the longest part?" She asked climbing out behind us.

"Because I knew you could hit those notes better than me probably." I said as we climbed down the steps, and Shannon grabbed my hand as we walked up the ramp.

"I think they really dug that." Shannon said.

"We know, you were breaking it down up there." Lilian said.

"If I remember correctly, so were you." Shannon said looking over at her.

"True, but you started." Lilian said.

"Actually Fin did, she is the one that pulled me into the ring." Shannon said pulling me closer to him as I heard what was left of the crowd chanting Caylee, with some mixed Lilian and Shannon in there. I turned around and looked out into the arena that was still half filled.

"What?" Lilian asked as she turned around as well.

"Why aren't they leaving?" I asked as the crowd that was still there wasn't moving at all.

"Come on, don't worry about it." Shannon said as he tried to pull me backstage.

"AT are you there?" I said into my microphone.

"Yes Caylee, what's up?"

"Do we have time to do an encore, at least for me to do an encore?" I asked.

"Why, what's going on out there near the ring?" AT asked.

"Fan's are chanting for another, I am thinking." I said.

"Sure, we haven't torn anything down; the cameras are packing up though, besides one." AT said.

"We don't need a camera, but what music do you have?" Lilian said into her microphone.

"Well, nothing much, all we have is Now 27, John Cena's CD, and Lilian's CD." AT said.

"We aren't singing anything from mine or John's CD." Lilian said.

"You want to do Paralyzer by Finger Eleven?" I asked looking at Lilian.

"Don't know it, good luck." Lilian said walking backstage leaving me and Shannon out there; I walked back out to the ring followed by Shannon.

"Turning your microphone back on, give me the cue when you're ready." AT said into my headset, the camera crew looked confused, Shannon went over there and explained what was happening.

"Alright, I am going to do an encore for you guys, the last song for tonight, okay?" I said as the fans that were still there clapped and cheered my name. I hear fans yelling 'What song?' at me. "I am going to sing Paralyzer by Finger Eleven." I said as they screamed louder.

"Are you ready?" AT asked.

"Go for it." I said as I pointed at the screen and the song started. I sang the song, as I sung the song Maddie, Matt, Gregory, Toes, Maria, Michelle, Natalya, Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, Big Show, John Cena, Shannon, and Shawn joined me in the ring and danced around as well. As the song ended, AT was laughing so hard into my ear at the group of people in the ring dancing, and the crowd loved it of course.

"I guess this is going to be a regular routine to end Smackdown, because those fans are digging it." AT said once he caught his breath from laughter as the fans cheered and applauded again after I finished, I bowed as the others followed.

"Thank you and good night Portland." I said before AT shut off my microphone, we all climbed out and the giant group of people made it up the ramp and backstage. Shannon and I headed towards the sound room to give them the microphone stuff, we were stopped by Vince.

"Good show and great move to do that encore. You got a good mind; you can think of things on top of your head, I like that in my employees. It was good that you knew those words, good job daughter." Vince said hugging me.

"No problem, thank you very much for letting Lilian and I do that tonight, Lilian REALLY wanted to do." I said.

"I think you liked doing it as well, and wanted to do it secretly." Vince said smiling.

"I guess." I said.

"You guess, I saw it in your eyes and in your energy." Shannon said.

"You're not a part of this mister." I said.

"Yes he is, you added so much to it tonight Shannon, thank you." Vince said, Shannon nodded at him.

"So, is it going to be a new thing from now on?" I asked.

"Yes, but your matches come first, remember that. This singing thing comes second, but it will be routinely, it won't be a regular thing, it will happen at one show a week." Vince said.

"Okay." I said nodding as we went on our way. We walked into the sound room to find them starting to pack things up.

"Hey Caylee, Shannon." AT said stopping what he was doing, I took off the headset and white tube thingy to give back to him.

"Here you go, thanks for earlier and thanks for letting me do the encore." I said as I hugged AT and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, anything for you." AT said smiling at me.

"Thanks man." Shannon said shaking his hand and pulled him into a manly hug. AT nodded and went back to what he was doing as Shannon and I left the room and got changed. I went into the Women's locker room to change, and I saw everyone besides Victoria gathered around the door waiting for me to enter the room.


	53. Dark Hallway Apology

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Female's Point of View-**

"Why is everyone gathered around the door, a woman can't get her breathing room?" Fin said.

"That was freaking awesome out there!" Maddie said hugging Fin first.

"So, you are gathering around the door just to tell me that it was awesome out in the ring?" Fin said.

"Basically." Toes said hugging her sister.

"Group hug!" Lilian said as all the girls grouped together and hugged each other.

"Oh god, we got to shower, phew it stinks in this circle." Fin said, everyone busted up into laughter, and they broke the hug each girl going to their own locker to grab their clothing. "Hey Lilian, that was awesome and good show." Fin said hugging Lilian individually.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Lilian said smiling.

"Yep, the best Smackdown has ever seen in years." Maria said listening to their conversation.

"Sure, what about the whole Matt Hardy vs. MVP thing they had going on? Now, that was entertainment." Maddie said grabbing her clothing.

"That was entertainment." Toes said as her and Maddie headed towards the shower.

"Hey Michelle, can I get my camera back?" Fin asked heading towards Michelle holding out her hand to get her camera.

"That depends, what is up with you and AT?" Michelle asked grabbing the camera from the locker.

"We are just friends, that's it. You finally got the camera out of your pants?" Fin said.

"You should invite him to the cook-out that you told Shane about it." Maria said as Michelle handed Fin her camera.

"Oh yeah, everyone we are having a cook-out at Toes and my apartment." Fin said loudly.

"We need directions." Natalya said.

"Text me later when we actually get to Vegas, and I will tell you." Fin said as she grabbed her clothing to go take a shower herself.

"What was up with Jeff out there? Why did he leave in the middle of the match?" Natalya asked.

"Don't ask me." Fin said getting into the shower area as Toes and Maddie were just leaving.

"I mean, seriously, he was one of the people that trained you, there shouldn't be a problem for him to wrestle you since you know his every move." Michelle said walking into the shower area.

"Like I said to Natalya, talk to him." Fin said as Maddie and Toes entered the room to do their hair and make-up.

"Talk to whom?" Toes asked.

"They are asking me about Jeff's actions in the ring, I keep on telling them to ask him not me." Fin said as she finished her shower.

"What did he say?" Maddie asked interested in what was going down in between Fin and Jeff.

"I think he finally came around." Fin said climbing out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"He finally said sorry?" Toes said turning to face her sister.

"He said sorry, but I am not sure if he meant it." Fin said putting her clothes on, Michelle ran into the other room.

"Jeff apologized!" Michelle yelled, as her, Maria, Lilian, and Natalya ran back into the shower area.

"When?" Maria asked.

"In the ring." Maddie answered.

"This isn't the time guys; I am trying to get dressed and ready to go." Fin said not wanting to talk about it.

"You got to talk about it soon enough." Lilian said.

"I will, sometime." Fin said smiling as Maddie's phone rang.

"Hey Matt, what's happening." Maddie said.

"Hi Matt!" Fin yelled, and Maddie put him on speaker phone.

"Hey Fin, and other ladies." Matt said hearing the click of her putting him on speakerphone. "We are getting ready to head to the hotel, Shannon was wondering if you guys are leaving soon." Matt said we heard Shannon in the background yelling at Matt.

"Well, we are almost ready so tell that to Shannon." Maddie said.

"I will, what are your plans for tonight?" Matt asked.

"We got no plans for now." Maddie said as we heard a door open and shut on Matt's side of the phone.

"Dude, where's he going?" Matt asked someone in that room.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Maddie asked.

"We are hitting the pool, if you want to join us tonight." Matt said as you could hear Gregory in the background, 'I don't know where Jeff went, he is insane.' Fin just turned and looked at the phone Maddie was holding.

"We will see you there." Maddie said.

"Ok, love you." Matt said.

"Love you too." Maddie said shutting the phone; Fin grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

"Now, where is she going?" Toes asked.

**Male's Point of View-**

Shannon entered the room to find that Matt, Jeff, and Gregory were already showering or finished showering.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Shannon asked as he grabbed his clothing to go take a quick shower.

"Nothing much, your girl got a voice on her." Gregory said.

"I know right, it was awesome that she did that." Matt said following Shannon into the shower area.

"I know, I don't think she really is digging the whole thing though." Shannon said starting the shower. Jeff walked into the room to brush out his wet hair.

"Your hair dye is coming out, when you going to re-dye it?" Matt said.

"When rest of this dye comes out, I am going to dye it orange and red probably." Jeff said as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail as Shannon turned off the shower and climbed out.

"Hey bro, why did you leave the match earlier?" Shannon asked slipping on his clothes.

"Don't talk to me about it, it's because your girlfriend won't tag out with you." Jeff said leaving the room.

"You could have taken her, you fucking trained her." Gregory said.

"I am not going to wrestle a female, and especially not going to wrestle Fin." Jeff said going his locker and pulling out his things. Jeff said tears stinging his eyes; Matt pulled out his phone and called Maddie not wanting to get into their argument,"Especially after all the things I did to her."

"Jeff, dude, have you finally came to your senses?" Shannon asked.

"Hey Maddie." Matt said as she picked up her phone, Matt heard Maddie put him on speaker phone. "Hey Fin, and ladies, we are getting ready to head to the hotel, Shannon was wondering if you guys are leaving soon." Matt said into the phone.

"I did not say that, you are just putting words into my mouth." Shannon said. Jeff slammed his locker door shut.

"Shannon, the girls are almost ready, Maddie wanted me to tell you." Matt mouthed to Shannon as Matt asked Maddie "What are your plans tonight?"

"We got no plans for now." Maddie said as Matt saw Jeff walked out of the room not carrying his bag.

"Dude, where's he going?" Matt asked.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Maddie asked.

"We are hitting the pool, if you guys want to join." Matt said.

"I don't know where Jeff went, he's insane." Gregory said looking back into the locker.

"Okay, we will see you then." Maddie said.

"Love you." Matt said.

"Love you too." Maddie said as she hung up the phone.

"What did I miss when I was on the phone?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I think that he just has to think some." Shannon said buttoning up rest of his shirt.

"I hope that Fin doesn't go after him." Gregory said giggling at it for some weird reason.

"Are you going after Jeff to make sure that Fin doesn't go over there by herself?" Matt asked.

"She can take care of herself." Shannon said more relaxed about Fin.

**Fin's Point of View-**

When I heard that it was Jeff that left the room, I had to go find him to work this thing out with him, and I knew that the whole situation out in the ring is a part of it. I didn't care if Shannon, or Matt, or even Toes came out trying to make sure I won't go to talk to Jeff, I was going to talk to him. As I was speed walking up and down hallways trying to find the dark hallway that Jeff would be hanging out at, AT was just coming out of a room and ran into me.

"Hey Fin, where's Shannon?" AT asked.

"Oh, he's in the locker room. You're leaving for the night?" I asked as he was carrying a backpack.

"Yeah, I got a red eye flight tonight." AT said.

"Oh that sucks, get some sleep okay?" I said.

"I will, you stay safe, and make sure that Shannon is with you when you walk out there tonight in the dark, you don't know who is walking the streets." AT said.

"I know, I used to be a security guard, I think I got it. You be safe, I know you are a big muscle man, but they can still attack you." I said hugging him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"You live in Vegas right?" AT asked before he turned to leave.

"Yeah, we are having a cook-out at Toes and mine apartment, you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, what's your phone number and I will text or call you to let you know I am safe." AT said pulling out his phone and handed it to me. I typed in my information and phone number for him; I also put his number in my phone.

"Alright, good night AT, and I love you." I said hugging him again before I let him leave.

"Good night, love you too, and tell the rest of your gang that I see them later." AT said as he walked down the hallway to go out back to get his car. 'That's a nice boy; he has his head on straight and knows what he is doing with his life.' I thought as I turned my attention back to finding Jeff, a couple hallways down I found the one that held Jeff sitting at the top of a couple of canisters, I stood leaning against the corner looking down at him, he was sitting on the canisters and his knees up to his face.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I was getting mad at Gregory's and Shannon's a hundred questions about my actions in the ring. Yes, I know I could have wrestled her since I did train her and we have trained together, had our fake matches in the ring, but the fact is, she is a female and we are best friends. I did say I was sorry for what I did to her, I mean I guess I now realize what was wrong about it, and after she told Matt to give me that necklace I knew that I did hurt her. I mean I saw her crying, and after her punching me as well, I knew that she wouldn't do that unless if she really was upset. I had to get out of there and think; I can't have my friends back until they accept my apology. I just hope that Fin doesn't come after me; I mean I know that she knows where to find me. I found a dark hallway and climbed onto the top of these canisters, when I was climbing up one it moved some.

"Oh shit!" I said grabbing onto another canister to catch my balance, as I got to the top, I sat down and brought my knees up to face. As I sat there thinking about why I would do that to a girl like Fin, and what came over me to actually think that I wouldn't get caught. I heard people talking in the distant; I recognized the one to be Fin's. "Great, now she knows where I am at." I thought, because I would say it but I know for sure she will hear me. Maybe it isn't her; maybe it is just someone that sounds an awful a lot like her. I heard them say their good nights and their loves you, I just dug my face further into my knees in hopes that I would blend in more with the darkness and hope that she will just walk by and not look down here. I heard foot steps walking down the hallway where I heard the voices "Just keep walking by, just keep walking." I was thinking as I heard the footsteps stop, and I knew that she spotted me sitting here. I looked up to see if she was there, and as I looked up I saw Fin standing there leaning against the corner of the walls. "You do know you can come down here, I am not going to hurt you." I said down the hall, she just stared at me; she pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hallway towards me.

"It seems like you need to talk, and that is what a good friend does is to listen." Fin said climbing up onto the canisters.

"Whoa, watch it, that one is loose." I said helping her up onto the canister and over the loose canister.

"Thanks, what you doing down here in the dark?" Fin asked climbing onto the canister next me, and cuddled up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking, what are you doing down here? Don't you have to get ready?" I asked.

"Well, they can just wait their fat asses on me, and the guys have to wait for you, so talk." Fin said.

"I am sorry Fin, I mean you are down here letting me talk to you and you're listening to me but I treated you so bad." I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"Jeff, I accept your apology. I am fine now that I have Shannon and if you still want to be my best friend. I think we can be civil, so what was up with you in the ring?" Fin asked as she looked up at me with her blue eyes, she wiped the tears off my eyelashes and kissed my cheek.

"No, it's not alright Fin. I did something horrible to you, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Be my friend, come on, when we get back to North Carolina, you promise me you teach me how to do more tricks on the dirt bike?" Fin said smiling up at me.

"Fine, I will. The whole ring thing, um…let's see here, I don't want to get my ass whipped by a female out on national television." I said.

"I doubt that I would have won against you, you created me, and you could easily destroy me. Why won't they let females wrestle the guys? I mean we are pretty much trained by guys, I mean why can't we wrestle against them?" Fin asked cuddling closer to me.

"It is just the rules Vince has. What about this whole singing thing you did tonight?"

"Oh, it's a new thing that Lilian has wanted to do since I first sung to Shannon, and Vince worked it out and now it is a new little sketch. I was not very big on it, but Lilian and all the fans love it." Fin said shrugging her shoulders.

"I love your voice, so is Maddie planning on trying to be a diva?" I asked trying to catch up on what I missed.

"Yeah, she is training right now; you want to help train her?" Fin asked pushing some of my loose hair behind my ear.

"Sure, when's your flight to Arizona?" I asked pulling her closer because I was cold and try to warm up with her.

"Tomorrow, I think it is about 1ish." Fin said looking into my eyes.

"I think we are on the same flight, well I should head back to the locker room before they go crazy about where I am at." I said helping her off me and off the canisters.

"Alright, the females are probably worrying about me as well, will you walk be back to the locker room?" Fin asked helping me off the canisters.

"Sure, are they still mad at me?"

"Yeah, kind of, as long as I stop crying and become friends with you then they should be okay. But, just remember they won't forget this anytime soon." Fin said smiling at me.

"I respect that and I deserve that, would you please take the necklace back?" I asked pulling the necklace out of his pocket, Fin looked at the necklace, up at me then back at the necklace then back up at me. "Are you going to take it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you carry it with you? Will you help put it on?" Fin asked as she lifted her hair up, I wrapped the necklace around her neck and clipped it on. "Thanks, so we are having a cook-out at Toe's and my apartment in Vegas, you want to come?" Fin asked hooking her arm through mine as we walked down the hallways finding our way back to the Women's locker room.

"Yeah sure, I will go with Matt and Gregory, I am guessing that Shannon will already be there. I have been carrying this necklace since Matt gave it to me from you, and I wanted to give it back to you." I said.

"Okay, are you going down to the pool tonight?"

"I will think about it, and if I go, will you not push me in like you did my brother?"

"I'll think about it, now you go make up with Shannon." Fin said as she nudged me before she started to head into the locker room.

"What, now I don't get any good-byes?" I asked.

"Good-bye Jeff." Fin said as she hugged me tightly before she went back into the locker room.

"Bye Fin." I said softly still thinking why would she forgive me so easily.

"Wait a minute Jeff, don't forget to apologize to Shannon again, and after he forgives you, you got to apologize to Toes, Maddie, Gregory, Matt, and Shawn." Fin said walking back out into the hallway.

"I know, I know, why don't we pull a little joke on them, let's pretend that I never apologized to you and I make the big apology at that cook-out of yours. What do you plan on cooking, and I would buy some for you." I said smiling.

"I don't know yet, probably mixture between hamburgers and hot dogs, whatever your little heart desires." She said smiling back at me.

"Alright, so next week, you want to have a match, you versus me?" I said.

"Live or non-live?"

"Live, on camera, Jeff Hardy versus Ms. Caylee." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you serious? Do you actually think that Vince would allow us to do that match?"

"Probably not, but all we can do is try."

"I mean, if we do end up having this match, wouldn't they end up knowing what we have up our sleeve." Fin said smiling widely.

"I will talk to Vince; you just go in there and finish getting ready or whatever you chicks do." I said turning back around but I felt her jump on my back. "What the hell you doing?" I asked as I saw her put her camera phone in front of us and heard the snap of a photo.

"Alright, good night Jeff. Love you." Fin said as I heard her run into the room, I just rolled my eyes, I pulled out my phone to text her.

"I hate you, you know that." I wrote as I continued to the Men's locker room to find the guy's still there.


	54. Preparing for the Pool

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND LIKE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SAYS, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS, IT JUST ADDS TO THE STORY, AND NO THE CHARACTERS ARE GAY IN ANYWAY.**

**Male's Point of View-**

"Welcome back, did you have your alone time?" Gregory asked as he was lying on a bench waiting for him to get back.

"You guys waited for me?" Jeff asked as he went to his locker to grab his stuff.

"Alright, Shannon had already left; he is going to be at the pool later, are you coming down there later?" Matt asked as he grabbed his own bag.

"No, you guys go without me, I have more thinking to do and I don't want to see Fin nor Shannon right now." Jeff said pulling out his phone from his pocket, he got a text message back from Fin which had the photo she took attached to it and saying "No u don't, u luv me." Jeff rolled his eyes, and Gregory saw this.

"What does it say?" Gregory said trying to steal the phone.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jeff said slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"It isn't a nothing if you're smiling over there." Matt said as they walked out of the locker room to head to their rental car.

"I just got to remember to call Vince later; I need to discuss something with him." Jeff said smiling still from the picture.

"Sure whatever Jeff, you are hiding something from us and we are going to find out." Gregory said shoving Jeff a little.

**Female's Point of View-**

Fin walked into the Women's locker room where she found Maddie, Toes, Michelle, Maria, and Lilian was still there. Michelle and Maria were saying their good-byes since their ride were getting ready to leave.

"What you smiling at?" Michelle asked Fin as Michelle hugged her.

"Nothing." Fin said as her phone vibrated from a text message. It was from Jeff saying 'I hate you.' She texted back saying 'No u don't, u luv me. ' attaching the photo that Fin just took to it.

"Alright, catch you later at the pool girly girls." Michelle said walking out of the room as Maria hugged Fin good-bye before she walked out herself.

"So, why are you really smiling?" Maddie asked grabbing Fin and pulling her to walk with her to the locker.

"Nothing, Jeff texted me telling me he hates me, and for once, I don't care that he hates me." Fin said on top of her head.

"Whatever sis, we are going to find out what is going on with you." Toes said throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Fine don't believe me, has Shannon come by yet?" Fin asked as she pulled herself away from Maddie's grip. Shannon snuck out from the shower area and picked her up from behind, "Oh shit!" Fin yelled as she started kicking her feet.

"It's me!" Shannon yelled setting her back on the ground and twirled her around planting a kiss on her lips as she turned right into him.

"Geez….those two really do need to get a room." Lilian said as she was the first one out of the room. Shannon and Fin broke the kiss; Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist as they followed Maddie and Toes out after Lilian.

"Where's Natalya?" Shannon asked.

"She went with her roommates." Toes explained. They were walking out of the arena when they ran into Jeff, Matt and Gregory, Fin and Jeff tried not to make eye contact with one another because they know they would smile.

**Their Point of View-**

"You still up for hitting the pool area later guys?" Matt asked noticing them.

"Yeah, text me when you leave." Maddie said as she walked over to Matt and kissing him on the lips.

"Fine, can't wait to see you in that swimsuit again Toes." Gregory said growling at her, it made Fin, Toes and Shannon giggle. Toes rolled her eyes, and kissed Gregory lightly. Jeff got into the car that he was standing next to not wanting to be social with them.

"What's up with Jeff?" Fin asked.

"Don't know, he has been acting weird since the whole match thing earlier." Matt said looking at his brother that was sitting in the car.

"Oh yeah, when we get to Vegas, we are having a cook-out at our apartment if you guys want to come over, Jeff's invited as well if he wants to be social." Toes said.

"We will be there totally." Gregory said as he kissed Toes one more time.

"Alright, catch you guys at the pool later." Matt said opening the door to the car and kissed Maddie one more time before he climbed in.

"Bye you guys love you." Gregory said running to the other side of the car to climb in.

"Love you too." Toes said as she unlocked the Mini-Vans door as they threw their bags into the car. Fin and Shannon climbed into the far back seats, Lilian climbed into the passenger seat, Toes drove and Maddie sat in the middle row. Shannon wrapped his arm around Fin and pulled her closer to him, and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Fin said noticing Maddie continuing to look at us.

"Fine, I will, where's your camera?" Maddie said trying to get to their bag.

"I wouldn't use that camera until I put anti-bacteria on it, because Michelle stuck it down her pants." Fin said grabbing Maddie's hand, and Shannon pulled her back to him.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Michelle took it away from me earlier so I wouldn't cry, so she stuck it down her pants so I wouldn't go after it." Fin explained.

"Leave it to Michelle." Lilian said, so Maddie pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of Shannon and Fin.

"I want to see it before you send it to anyone." Fin said trying to grab the phone from her.

"Not unless if you give me your phone." Maddie said knowing that Fin won't fall for it.

"Yeah Fin, give her your phone." Toes said smiling.

"I am not giving you my phone." Fin said pulling it out from her pocket and waved it in front of Maddie.

"Give me your phone, and you get my phone." Maddie said waving her phone; Fin opened her phone and closed it trying to think it through.

"Fin, you don't have any bad pictures on there, or do you?" Lilian asked.

"Did you take any photos of us?" Shannon asked moving Fin a little to look at her in the face.

"At least not on my phone, maybe on my digital camera." Fin said smiling mischievous.

"Luckily I didn't pull out that camera." Maddie said.

"Yeah, you are glad that she stopped you." Toes said. Fin texted Maddie saying 'Ill give u my phone if u promise not 2 say anethin that's on here."

"Who are you texting now?" Lilian asked.

"Maddie." Fin said.

"Why are you texting her, she is sitting right there?" Shannon asked.

"Because I can." Fin said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Are you going to wear that hot bikini that you wore before tonight?" Maddie asked.

"What bikini is that?" Shannon asked.

"You have a bikini?" Lilian asked.

"I am not wearing a bikini tonight; it is going to be freezing cold tonight." Toes said.

"You will have Gregory there to warm you up." Maddie said finally receiving the text message, Maddie read it, and just looked at Fin with a questioned look.

"I want to see you in that bikini." Shannon said looking at Fin with his big blue eyes.

"Not tonight, it is going to be as cold as Mr. Freeze from Batman." Fin said as she handed Maddie her phone and Maddie handed her phone to Fin. Fin went to Maddie's photos to look at the photos she had of her and Shannon, she sent it to her phone.

"What's on her phone that she doesn't want anyone seeing?" Lilian asked interested.

"Nothing that I have found yet." Maddie said winking at Fin, Fin's phone vibrated from a text message with a photo from Maddie's phone. "Stop sending those photos to your phone!" Maddie said getting frustrated.

"Well, you wouldn't send them to me earlier." Fin said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, send it to me." Shannon said as Fin started sending them to Shannon's phone.

"Thank god for unlimited text." Toes said pulling into the parking lot.

"I know right?" Lilian said as she undid her seatbelt.

"Give me my phone." Fin said handing Maddie back her phone.

"No, I am not done looking at yours; I want to find what is up with it." Maddie said smiling mischievously.

"If you haven't found it yet, then there isn't anything to find." Fin said snatching her phone back as Shannon helped her out of the car.

"That just means you have to tell me later." Maddie said climbing out behind them and grabbing their bag.

"Whatever." Fin said rolling her eyes, as they walked towards the hotel.

"Wear those bikini's girls, they have a hot tub." Lilian said.

"Are you going?" Toes asked.

"No, I am not insane. I have a 5 A.M. flight; I am not staying up any later than I have to." Lilian said as they walked into the hotel.

"5 A.M., damn. They just work you guys hard time." Maddie said nodding her head.

"Welcome to the World Wrestling Entertainment Company Maddie." Shannon said smiling.

"There is no way they will ever get me on that early of a flight, I think I would just be going to sleep at that time." Maddie said.

"Like your one party chick, right?" Fin asked giggling.

"Yeah, because I party hardy." Maddie said popping her collar as they climbed onto the elevator and rode up to their floor.

"You don't party unless if you party like the Hardy boys." Shannon said.

"I guess I should add that to my list of things to do before I die." Toes said.

"You will at the cook-out." Shannon said.

"Now I am afraid to go to your cook out, I have seen their Hardy Show and been on tour with them long enough to know the crazy stuff they do, I am afraid of the weird stuff that they will do." Lilian said as she climbed off the elevator.

"Come on, you know that it will be fun though and you will be laughing at everything." Maddie said trying to convince Lilian to come to the cook-out.

"I will come, as long as I don't get pulled into anything insane." Lilian said smiling.

"Oh no Lilian, that just means we HAVE to pull you into doing something insane." Fin said.

"We will start planning it tonight." Maddie said smiling.

"Catch you guys at the show, and Fin, we have to talk to Shawn at the next event about what song we are singing." Lilian said as she continued walking down the hallway.

"Alright, night Lilian, have a good flight and we love you." Fin said as Maddie unlocked the door.

"Who has to go potty?" Toes asked as she opened the dog's bags pulling them out of their cases.

"I do, I do!" Shannon said raising his hand.

"Okay come on, let's go potty." Toes said rubbing his head.

"Oh boy, let's go!" Shannon said jumping and trying to reopen the door.

"Down boy, you use the toilet." Maddie said grabbing Shannon's hand and pulling him back to the room.

"Nuts that bush outside looked really good to pee on." Shannon said snapping his fingers.

"Save it for the pool." Fin said.

"Ew, that is nasty. Why do you have to bring that up before we go swimming?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, it is just nasty thinking that little kids pee and/or spit in the pool." Maddie said as she shook her head in disgust.

"Way to go Fin, you're always the one that brings up that nasty stuff." Toe said smacking her sister lightly on the head.

"I was just kidding guys." Fin said as she dug through her suitcase for her swimsuit.

"You guys are nasty you know that!" Shawn yelled into their room.

"Oh you're here?" Maddie asked walking around the door and went into the other room.

"I am getting ready to leave myself; I am heading to Texas for tonight and tomorrow night, flying in the day of the event." Shawn said as he continued packing.

"Oh, going to go see your family?" Fin said joining them in that room.

"Yeah, and I am going to miss you guys like crazy." Shawn said smiling.

"Hey, we are having a cook-out at our apartment in Vegas, you want to come?" Toes asked from the other room.

"Cook-out with Fin, Toes, Maddie, Shannon, and who else?" Shawn asked.

"Um…Matt, Gregory, Lilian, Michelle, Maria, and Natalya I think, Jeff maybe, we are going to invite Cena, Big Show, Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and you." Fin said trying to think of everyone.

"Geez, I am going to be there with the Hardys that is going to one crazy party especially if you add Shannon." Shawn said.

"You know you want to go to see how crazy it is going to get." Shannon said walking in and walked past them to dig out his swimming trunks.

"Count me in you guys; I will just add more insaneness to the party." Shawn said giggling.

"Thanks papa Shawn." Fin said kissing his forehead and hugged him.

"If you guys don't mind, I have to get going to catch my flight. Shannon, my card is on the top of the television, and Fin, you and Shannon don't do anything bad now that I am out of the room." Shawn said looking at Shannon then turning his attention to Fin.

"Man, there goes my fun." Fin said smiling and going into the other room to get changed into her bikini.

"I won't let them, at least when I am here." Maddie said smiling at Shawn and hugged him good-bye.

"Toes, I am leaving you going to come and say good-bye?" Shawn asked as Toes walked in carrying Teddy.

"Alright, bye Shawn, see you in Phoenix." Toes said hugging him and Teddy licked his face.

"Love you all, and love you as well little Teddy, where's little Willow?" Shawn asked as he heard little pitter patter from Willow running into the room and Shawn scooped her up.

"You ask, and you shall receive." Shannon said giggling as he went into the bathroom to get into his swimming trunks; Shawn rolled his eyes and kissed Willow on the head as Willow licked his face.

"Got to go now, catch you all at Phoenix." Shawn said rolling his bag out of the room trying to be careful not to let the dogs out.

"You are bringing the dogs down to the poolside?" Maddie asked as she pulled out her newly bought swimsuit.

"We could, but it is up to the others." Fin said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt that went down to mid-thigh.

"You are not wearing a t-shirt into the pool." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"Watch me." Fin said giggling.

"Whatever, Shannon won't let you do that." Toes said.

"I won't let her do what?" Shannon said walking into the room just wearing his swimming trunks.

"You shouldn't be wearing a shirt, and you should." Toes said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, it should be the other way around." Maddie said.

"What's wrong with me not wearing a shirt?" Shannon said looking down at his chest.

"Nothing, I like it." Fin said going over to him and rubbed her finger over his chest.

"Shannon, if you excuse us two for a moment, I need to talk to Fin for a minute about her phone." Maddie said separating the two and pushing Shannon into the other room.

"I am going to start watching television you guys." Shannon said a little depressed as he sat on his bed and turned on the television.

"Did you really find what was up with my phone?" Fin asked nervously.

"No, but I want you to confess now." Maddie said demandingly.

"Has Matt text you yet?" Toes asked walking into the room from the bathroom.

"Not yet, I guess I should go change, Fin, your coming with me." Maddie said dragging Fin into the bathroom with her.

"You two get weirder and weirder, are you sure you guys aren't lesbian lovers?" Toes asked smiling.

"Oh yes Toes, we are bi-sexual lovers." Fin said winking at her sister.

"I will tell your boyfriend that." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"If you tell him, he might enjoy it too much." Maddie said.

"True, hurry up; I want to get down to the pool before the guys." Toes said as Maddie slammed the door on Toes face.


	55. Confession

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS, IT JUST ADDED TO THE STORY GUYS.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I locked the door, and pulled myself up to sit on the counter to listen to what Fin had to say.

"Spill the beans chica." I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." Fin said sitting on the side of the tub.

"Come on, you can tell me everything, I cross my heart and hope to die that I won't tell a soul." I said.

"Spit elbow shake?" Fin said.

"That shake is for nothing that important, this is important, spit high-five ankle shakes." I said.

"You are serious about this because we haven't done that since the 8th grade." Fin said smiling of the time they invented and done that.

"Oh yeah, fun days in P.E. class right?" I said chuckling.

"Yep, everyone thought we were insane back then, look where we are now days. We are big WWE diva superstars." Fin said smiling.

"I know, they are jealous now because we are getting all these hot dudes." I said making her smile.

"Or those hot chicks for some of those people in our class." Fin said.

"Enough of that, confess." I said sliding off the counter and helped her off the tub. We each spit into our hands, we hi-fived, bent over and shook the other person's ankle.

"You are not to say a single letter or word or sentence about what I am going to say." Fin said threatening.

"I won't I did the spit hi-five ankle shake didn't I?" I said.

"True, alright, Jeff apologized to me, I accepted the apology, and we made up and now we are friends again. I told him that we aren't going to be friends until he apologizes to everyone, especially Shannon." Fin said.

"So, is that why you were smiling when you walked in because you were hanging with Jeff?" I asked not enthused that she was hanging with Jeff.

"I actually had fun sitting with Jeff and talking to him. I was smiling because of that, but it wasn't necessarily that I was smiling at, I ran and jumped on his back, as I jumped on his back, I snapped a photo of him and I, and it wasn't that flattering of him." Fin said giggling.

"I want to see the photo." I said reaching to try to grab her phone. Fin pulled out her phone and handed her the phone that had the picture displayed.

"I told you that it wasn't the best photo, but I think it was funny." Fin said giggling.

"That was a good photo, so Jeff is no longer mad or whatever at you?"

"No, I told him that we will never forget this and that I still want to be good friends with him." Fin said taking her phone back.

"Be safe with him okay, I don't want him to pull a stunt like this again." I said climbing off the counter as a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Fin asked.

"If your doing any action in there, I want to come in and watch." Shannon said with a little laughter in his voice.

"We just finished, sorry." I said giggling.

"So, you and Matt going to hook up tonight?" Fin asked.

"Maybe, it depends on when his roommate is leaving." I said changing into my swimming wear.

"Oh….no glove no love." Fin said smiling.

"Hey, I didn't say that I was going to do any of that nasty stuff." I said rolling my eyes.

"I didn't say you were going to." Fin said as I finished putting on my bathing suit and opened the door.

"Why didn't you come over and get me to tell me you were going to be doing that stuff?" Shannon asked.

"Sorry honey." Fin said kissing him lightly and sat on his lap.

"I promise she will make it up to you." I said winking.

"You promise, not her." Shannon said.


	56. Marco Polo

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I HOPE THIS PART MAKES SENSES, I READ IT A COUPLE OF TIMES AND IT MADE SENSE TO ME.**

**Their Point of View-**

"She owes me one." Maddie said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Toes asked.

"Nothing, just something we discussed." Fin said smiling.

"Ready to swim?" Shannon said tickling Fin.

"Yeah, whenever you stop tickling me." Fin said in between her laughs. Maddie pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of Shannon tickling Fin.

"Do you have to take all those pictures?" Toes asked as she hooked a leash onto Teddy.

"Yes, it is my duty to take random photos like this." Maddie said as she snapped a photo of Toes right when she stood up.

"I hate you, you know that." Toes said.

"It is a really good photo of you though." Maddie said giggling as she grabbed the other leash for Willow.

"I want to see." Fin said climbing out of Shannon's tickling hands and went over next to Maddie to see the picture she just took of Toes.

"Why don't you leash up your own dog?" Maddie asked handing Fin the leash instead of the phone.

"Na ha." Fin said sticking out her tongue as she bent over and hooked the leash onto Willow's collar.

"We ready to go now that the dogs are hooked up?" Shannon asked as he threw a towel over his shoulder.

"Someone can't wait." Toes said.

"I can't wait to pee in that pool." Shannon said smiling.

"Going back to that are we?" Maddie asked in disgust.

"I didn't bring it up this time." Fin said.

"But ½ of you did." Toes said as she grabbed her camera and a key card.

"Hey Fin; I am ½ of you, sweet!" Shannon said proudly.

"Yes you are, for now." Fin said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked as they headed out of the room.

"It means nothing; I guess you're a keeper." Fin said kissing him lightly.

"You're guessing?" Toes asked as they walked down the hallway to get on the elevator.

"I am not sure yet, I will find out after tonight." Fin said.

"Well, I like him; I think he is a keeper." Maddie said standing up for Shannon.

"She finally approved of me, yay!" Shannon said hugging Maddie.

"Your just saying that, don't tease him." Toes said.

"Maybe I like to be teased." Shannon said as Willow barked.

"Well, she approves of you." Fin said petting Willow a little before they walked off the elevator.

"Well, I will want our Maid of Honor to be happy." Shannon said.

"Willow is seriously going to be your Maid of Honor?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, and Teddy is going to be the Best Man." Fin said.

"I didn't say anything about that." Shannon said.

"How rude." Toes said as they walked off the elevator and went to the pool area. Fin and Toes hooked their dogs up to the benches so they couldn't run loose.

"Do your dogs know how to swim?" Maddie asked.

"We haven't taught them yet." Fin said pulling off her shoes and her shirt as the others did the same.

"Oh, too bad." Maddie said. Shannon picked Fin up, ran and jumped into the pool with her in his hands. Maddie and Toes just busted up laughing at them.

"I hate you Shannon." Fin said swimming over to the edge of the pool and lifting herself out.

"Where are you going?" Shannon said pulling her back in. Maddie ran and did a cannon ball into the pool where Toes just climbed into the pool by the ladder.

"You suck Toes, you didn't jump." Maddie said.

"I will jump for her." Gregory said coming into the pool area with Matt.

"Oh, you brought the dogs with you." Matt said going over to the dogs and petting them before he slipped off his shoes and shirt Gregory followed Matt. Gregory ran and jumped into the pool making a huge splash.

"That was a big splash for a little a man." Fin said jokingly.

"You will pay for that." Gregory said swimming faster over to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fin said trying to get away but Shannon held her close to him so Gregory could get to her easily.

"Thanks Shannon." Gregory said grabbing Fin, he lifted her over his head and threw her back into the pool.

"Matt are you going to jump in?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, here I come." Matt said running and jumping into the pool as well.

"As long as we don't play Truth or Dare like we did last time, huh?" Toes said.

"Come on, why not?" Maddie said swimming over to where Matt just came up from underneath the water.

"Whoa, back it up some; you could give a guy a heart attack." Matt said jumping from not expecting Maddie right there.

"Way to go Maddie, you scared Matt!" Fin said giving Maddie a high five.

"You know what girl!" Matt said picking Fin up.

"Go ahead throw me into the water; I am practically used to it now." Fin said not fighting with him.

"No, you're going to go down that slide with me or onto the diving board over there." Matt said pointing at the board. Matt helped her out of the pool and climbed out himself and led her up the stairs that led to the slide.

"You go first." Fin said as they reached to the top of the stairs.

"We go together, sit down." Matt said as she sat down, and he wrapped his legs around her as he pushed them down the slide. As they reached the bottom, Fin went flying into the pool as Matt basically just slithered off the slide.

"What, you couldn't go down by yourself?" Shannon asked as Fin and Matt resurfaced.

"No, I got scared and I needed to be held." Fin said swimming over to Shannon.

"Aw, sorry baby." Shannon said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Who's up for a game of Marco Polo?" Gregory asked.

"Since you came up with it, you're it first." Toes said pushing him away a little, and Gregory closed his eyes.

"1.…2.…3.…" Gregory said.

"Don't get out of the pool Maddie." Fin said jokingly.

"Don't lie Fin, it looks like it is Toes out there." Maddie said as they splashed around as they were moving around trying to get away.

"8.…9.….10.…Ready or not here I come." Gregory said as he started moving about and moving his hands about trying to touch someone.

"Oh baby!" Toes said.

"Marco" Gregory said.

"Polo!" Everyone yelled. Gregory headed towards Fin; she swam away and jumped on the back of Shannon.

"What the hell!" Shannon said as he threw her off his shoulder and swam away. Gregory grabbed a hold of Maddie.

"Caught you….Maddie." Gregory said opening his eyes seeing Maddie.

"Now I am it." Maddie said closing her eyes.

"Matt, stop that, what would Maddie say?" Toes said loudly.

"I will probably approve…1...2...3" Maddie said smiling.

"Oh yes Matt, we got to hook up later then." Toes said.

"Hey, what about me?" Gregory said.

"7.…8.…9" Maddie said as Fin made her way to the other side of the pool.

"Fin where you going?" Shannon yelled as he swam after her.

"Marco!" Maddie yelled as she walked around with her eyes shut.

"Polo!" They yelled back as Maddie headed towards Shannon and Fin, Shannon jumped out of the way.

"Marco!" Maddie yelled.

"Polo." Fin said as everyone else was quiet, "Thanks a lot guys." Fin said as Maddie grabbed Fin's side of her stomach. "That tickles."

"It's Fin, have fun." Maddie said as she swam away from the area. Fin shut her eyes and counted as everyone made their way away from her.

"5...6...7..." Fin counted.

"Shannon, since Shawn's gone, is Fin staying the night?" Gregory said smiling, which Fin couldn't see.

"We'll see." Shannon said.

"10. Marco!" Fin said swimming towards their voices.

"Polo!" They yelled as Fin continued swimming towards them.

"Marco."

"Polo!" They said as Fin grabbed something.

"Whoa there, this is a child's game." Matt said jumping a little; Fin opened her eyes and realized that she grabbed his private areas.

"Oh, I am SO sorry Matt." Fin said turning red from embarrassment.

"Geez Fin, you getting frisky with my boyfriend?" Maddie asked as she grabbed onto her boyfriend.

"Just helping you out, just getting him ready for later." Fin said winking and diving underwater to swim to Shannon.

"You should be doing that to your own boyfriend though." Toes said as she climbed out of the pool.

"What you doing?" Gregory asked.

"I am going to bring a dog in, if Fin would come out and get the other one." Toes answered as she unleashed Teddy and carried him over to the pool. Fin climbed out of the pool and unleashed Willow. Fin walked over to the edge of the pool, sat down on the edge next to Toes and just put their paws in to see if they will kick.

"I will take Teddy." Matt said coming over and grabbing Teddy from Toes hands and helped Teddy swim about the pool as Shannon came over and did the same to Willow.

"Willow can beat Teddy, see." Shannon said as Toes and Fin slipped into the pool.

"I am taking bets." Gregory said.

"5 dollars on Willow." Maddie said.

"5 dollars on Teddy." Toes said.

"5 dollars on Willow." Fin said.

"5 on Teddy." Matt said.

"5 on Willow." Shannon said.

"I am putting 5 on Teddy." Gregory said trying to remember who bet on whom.

"Alright, this is the finish line." Fin said as she swam to a spot on one side of the pool.

"On my count, 3.….2.…..1.….Go!" Toes said as the dogs started to paddle on their own and Matt and Shannon helped them.

"Forget this." Matt said as he picked up Teddy and ran over to where Fin was standing.

"You lost by disqualification." Gregory said.

"Yes, Willow won!" Shannon said holding Willow over his head.

"Put her down, she isn't a belt." Fin said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean she isn't a belt?" Matt asked.

"Deal up those of you that bet on Teddy." Maddie said as a security guard came out.

"Out of the pool, no swimming in the pool when there isn't a lifeguard on duty." He said as we started to climb out of the pool and he walked back into the hotel. We hooked the dogs back up on their leashes as we wrapped ourselves up in towels and sat on benches.

"Can we sit on the benches without a lifeguard?" Fin asked.

"No, there has to be a bench patrol on duty." Gregory said.

"Nuts, time to go I guess." Maddie said standing up and acted like she was going to leave.

"Maddie sit your ass back down." Toes said pulling Maddie back.

"I know, I am not stupid." Maddie said sitting back down next to Matt.

"Your dogs now look like giant puff balls because all their hair that is wet is puffing out." Matt said looking at the dogs that were running around the benches.

"I know, we got to brush their hair out later." Fin said putting a piece of her own hair behind her ear.

"Well, not tonight, we have to get to bed since we have a 1 pm flight." Toes said leaning her head onto Gregory's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"That's the flight we are on; this is going to be an interesting flight, having Fin, Jeff and Shannon on the same one." Matt said as Maddie and Fin just looked at each other smiling.

"What are you two smiling at?" Shannon asked Fin.

"Nothing, a girl can't smile?" Fin asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Not that type of smile." Matt said.

"Whatever." Maddie said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"And with that giggle, I don't know with these two." Gregory said.

"You guys are way too worried at why we smile or why we giggle." Maddie said.

"We do if it involves you and Fin." Toes said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Fin asked a little hurt from that shot.

"I am just saying when you two are smiling or giggling like that, it is always over something stupid, it is going to get everyone in trouble or one of you has gas." Toes said.

"Well, I don't have gas, I don't know about you Maddie." Fin said.

"I did have beans for dinner." Maddie said rubbing her stomach as Matt scooted away a little.

"I sure hope your kidding; I have to share a room with you tonight." Toes said a little in disgust.

"No, she is staying the night with me, Finlay left after the show to get an extra day in Phoenix." Matt said.

"Maddie remember what I told you earlier." Fin said.

"What are you two talking about?" Gregory asked.

"I am still mad at you two for not inviting me." Shannon said a little upset as Fin kissed him a little.

"Well, I guess we should head up to the rooms" Shannon said as he tightened his grip around Fin to make sure her towel doesn't fall off as they grabbed the dogs and headed up to the room.


	57. Bed Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

"Well, I'm pooped; I am going right to bed." Gregory said as they walked onto the elevator.

"I am too, after everyone throwing me into the pool, my eyes are stinging from all the chlorine that got into my eyes." Fin said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that." Matt said smiling widely as he kissed Maddie on the lips.

"You say you're sorry, but you kiss her?" Fin said crossing her arms and looked the other way.

"He's my boyfriend." Maddie said.

"I thought we were swapping?" Shannon said.

"Not tonight." Gregory said joining in on the game.

"Oh nuts, I wanted Shannon." Toes said snapping her fingers.

"See, she can snap her fingers and I can't." Shannon said.

"You can, as long as it isn't girly." Maddie said as the elevator came to a stop and the two dogs pulled Fin and Toes off as the others followed.

"So, I am staying the night with you." Gregory said as he went with Matt down to their room.

"Yep, it's couple's night." Fin said smiling down the hallway as her and Shannon walked into his room. Gregory and Matt walked into their room as Toes and Maddie walked into theirs to make a quick change before Maddie went to Matt's room and Gregory made it down here.

"Well, good night you two since you're probably heading to bed." Maddie said as she walked into Shannon's and Fin's room.

"Alright, night Maddie, don't forget what I told you earlier." Fin said smiling and giggling as she hugged her best friend.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked as they broke the hug.

"You'll see." Fin said smiling as Maddie hugged Shannon.

"Night Maddie, see you in the morning." Shannon said.

"I will be down here at 9, so you better be dressed by then, I don't want to see anything hanging out." Maddie said giggling.

"We will try, love you." Fin said as Maddie walked into the other room to say good night to Toes.

"Good night Toes." Maddie said as she hugged Toes.

"Night Maddie, love you." Toes said as she walked her to the door as Gregory was just about to knock on the door.

"Hey Maddie, tell Matt we said good night and that we love him." Fin said running into the room.

"Will do." Maddie said winking as she walked past Gregory.

"Night Maddie." Gregory said as he walked into the room.

"Night Gregory." Maddie said as she made it down the hall to where Matt was waiting.

**Toe's Point of View-**

I let Gregory come in after I made sure that Maddie made it safely into Matt's room, I shut the door and let Teddy and Willow run free. I kissed Gregory lightly on the lips as I walked into the other room to say good night, they were already lying in his bed. They were lying on their sides, Fin and Shannon faced the door, his arms wrapped around her tightly, and Fin rested her head on his arm as Willow slept on the area between Fin and the edge of the bed. I rolled my eyes as Gregory walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"They really are cute." Gregory said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Gregory said as he pulled out his camera phone and snapped a photo of the three asleep to black mail them later.

"Ready to head to bed, we have to get up early." I said as I started walking into the other room where Teddy found a way to get up onto the bed and was already fast asleep.

"Those dogs are spoiled; they get to sleep on the beds with you." Gregory said as he slipped off his socks and shoes.

"Hey, we didn't bring their doggie beds, so we let them sleep with us most of the time anyway." I said as I slid under the blankets and rested my head on the pillow. Gregory slid in on the other side and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my neck. I rolled over and faced him, looking into his hazel eyes and his smiling face. I dug my head into his chest and fell asleep in his arms; Teddy climbed in between us and slept in the spot between Gregory and I.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I walked into the room with Matt; he rested his hand on my waist as we walked side by side to the suite's living room where Jeff was sitting watching television.

"Hey Jeff, what you watching?" I asked as we walked around and sat on the couch next to him.

"CSI Las Vegas." Jeff said not looking at me.

"I am going to get something to drink, anyone else want something?" Matt said standing up from the spot he just sat down at.

"Some water please." I said as Jeff just shook his head no.

"Alright, a bottle of water coming up, are you sure you don't want anything?" Matt said looking at his brother; he just shook his head no again. I saw Matt leave the room and went into the kitchen, I put my hand on Jeff's knee to get his attention.

"Fin told me what happened, just because she easily accepted your apology doesn't mean it is going to be that easy for Toes and I to accept." I said as I made eye contact with his green eyes.

"She told you? It was supposed to be secret." Jeff said.

"Let's just say that I forced it out of her, she didn't want to tell me, but I am nosey and I wanted to know." I said.

"Know what?" Matt asked as he walked back into the room.

"What type of color my hair is, Fin has been wanting to dye her hair this color but there is different shades, and Maddie is trying to get it out of me." Jeff said.

"Oh, I figured that she will dye parts of it black like Shannon." Matt said handing me a water bottle.

"Who knows with her?" I said opening the water.

"I am going to bed, are you coming?" Matt said.

"Actually, I haven't seen this episode; I will be in there after the show." I said trying to get more time to talk to Jeff.

"Alright, I'll miss you. Night Jeff." Matt said kissing me on the lips lightly and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Night Matt." Jeff said as I watched him go in the other room.

"Okay, so, are you going to apologize?" I asked.

"Maddie, I am sorry for what I did, I did not mean to hurt Fin in anyway and I am sorry for you having to deal with her crying and an emotionally hurt girl?" Jeff said questioning what he was saying.

"Alright, I am only accepting the apology on Fin's behalf, if Fin didn't accept it, I wouldn't have accepted it. Why did you do it, I want to know." I said facing him and sat Indian style.

"That's where Fin gets sitting Indian style." Jeff said snapping his fingers.

"Oh, she sits like this too?" I asked not knowing that she does it.

"Yes, all the time, it was crazy." Jeff said.

"Anyways, answer the question."

"I guess I only did it because I was jealous that all the girls were attracting to Shannon. I knew she was attracted to him from the beginning, but I didn't want him hurting her. I was afraid she was going to get too attached and he would dump her or something worse. I figured that if I go out with her, I mean I had fun with her, I mean we had good times hanging out, like dirt biking, four wheeling or when we went to the gas station together, it was good times. I figured that if I took her attention away from Shannon, she would forget about him and she wouldn't get hurt." Jeff said rambling on and tears stinging his eyes.

"You do care about her right? I mean, if you want the best for her and care about your best friend Shannon and want the best for him, you would have let them be together instead of trying to separate the two." I said trying to find a tissue to wipe his tears.

"I know, I feel horrible for it. I should have been smarter; I should have gone with my heart not my brain." Jeff said sniffling.

"It's over now, but if I sense for one minute that you are going to hurt her again, I am going to attack you like a fat kid would a piece of cake." I said.

"Say what?" Jeff said looking at me weird.

"You heard me, why don't you go get some rest; we have to get up early." I said standing up and ruffled his hair.

"Are you going to bed?" He asked looking at me, now I was standing behind the couch; I leaned down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I will see you in the morning." I said as I walked into the room where Matt was already fast asleep in his bed. I took off my socks and shoes; I lifted the blankets up, slid in under them, and cuddled up next to him. I kissed him lightly on the lips, he woke up, and he just stared at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I said as he smiled down at me.

"I love you too sweetie." He said planting a kiss on my lips, the kiss intensified, and I knew that this wasn't going to end well on my behalf. As we were kissing, I felt him tugging at my shirt, and that was when I noticed the bulge in his pants. You know the rest of this part, after this we were laying back on the bed; I was wrapped in his arms under the blanket.

"Alright, back to sleep, we have to get up early in the morning." I said as I heard Jeff get up from the couch and moving around out in the living. I heard him dial a number into the phone and him leaving a message on Fin's phone.

"Hey Fin, I know that we aren't supposed to be talking to each other, but I just wanted to hear your voice. I had a conversation with Maddie, she accepts my apology but she said she will hurt me if I do it again. I just wanted to say good night and I love you." Jeff said as I heard him shut his phone.

"That's the Jeff I know." I thought as I couldn't find myself to fall asleep quite yet, I climbed out of the bed and went out to the living room to see Jeff laying on the couch with his hand over his eyes.

"You're up?" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't sleep; did you hear anything in there?" I asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. I was going to have a glass of wine; do you want to have one with me?"

"No thank you, drink a glass for me, and DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT get drunk, because if you show up tomorrow to the airport drunk, will you not only have me to deal with, you will have Toes, Matt, Gregory, Fin, and Shannon, and you know how powerful Toes and Fin can punch." I said smiling.

"I was just going to have one glass, are you sure you don't want a glass?" He asked doing the puppy dog look.

"Fine, come on, let's go get a glass." I said as I climbed onto the breakfast bar stool, he turned the television off and got off the couch.

"So, anything on your mind that you want to talk about?" He said as he pulled out two glasses from a cabinet and opened the refrigerator.

"Nothing, I am just worried over stupid shit." I said resting my head on my hands.

"It isn't stupid if you're worrying about it." He said pulling the cork off and pouring some wine in both glasses.

"You probably don't want to listen to me, so, you and Fin best friends again?" I asked clinging my glass with his before I took a sip.

"Yeah, we had a good talk today in the hallway. When we get back to North Carolina, I promised her that I would teach her more stuff on dirt bikes." He said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You have to teach me too." I said smiling.

"Have you ever been?"

"No."

"You are not going to do any tricks first time out, but I will take you out on the route and let you get used to it."

"I watched the Hardy Show; you do jet skiing as well?" I said as I finished my glass.

"Yeah, but we only do that depending on the weather." He said as he grabbed my glass and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Okay, a deal. I am going to bed now. Good night Jeff." I said.

"Alright, night Maddie." Jeff said as I kissed his forehead before I climbed off the breakfast bar stool and at 7:30, I felt Matt moving to shut off his phone's alarm.

"Morning Maddie." Matt said kissing my lips gently.

"Have a good night sleep?" I asked as I rolled out of his arms and off the bed, and got dressed in that day's clothing as he did the same.

"Very peaceful and a lot better with you in my arms." Matt said smiling.

"You're very charming you know that?" I said as I kissed him on the lips lightly as I walked out of the room to see Jeff sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Jeff said with his mouth full of cereal, and just by looking at him, I knew that he didn't get that much sleep if any at all.

"Chew with your mouth closed dude, I don't want to see that. Good Morning to you too." I said as I pulled out the orange juice and poured myself a glass.

"Will you refill my glass?" He asked as he swallowed the cereal in his mouth.

"Yes sir, you want a glass Matt?" I asked as Matt walked out of the room carrying his shoes to put on.

"No thanks." Matt said sitting down next to his brother.

"You were up early Jeff, especially going to bed that late last night." I said setting his glass down next to the bowl.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night, but it is all good." Jeff said as he finished his cereal, got up from his seat and walked over to the sink to rinse out his bowl.

"Is there something going on between you two I need to know about?" Matt asked looking up from his shoeless feet.

"No, I heard him up last night making a phone call to someone." I said as I took a drink of my orange juice. Jeff darted an evil glare at me, and I smile from behind my glass.

"Yeah, you know I had to make a call last night; they were asleep so I left a message, no big deal, but you didn't have to come out here and have a glass of wine with me." Jeff said shrugging; he leaned forward and whispered "You keep on doing this, your going to ruin our little plan." Jeff said standing back up and walked away; I rolled my eyes and went back to drinking my orange juice.

"You had wine last night, and didn't invite me? And is there something going on between you two that I need to know about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing is going on between us; I just know a little secret of your brothers. And the whole wine thing, you were out last night after the whole making whoopi thing" I said.

"Do tell me this secret of my brothers." Matt said as Jeff walked back into the room with wide eyes.

"Nope, I promised not to shed a word, even to you Matt." I said as I rinsed out my glass and went out to the couch to slip on my shoes.

"Jeff, are you going to tell me anything?" Matt asked.

"Nope, my lips are sealed." Jeff said smiling evilly at the fact that his brother was at suspense of what this secret could be.

"I hate you two." Matt said as he joined me on the couch.

"I am pack and ready to go, so hurry up people." Jeff said as he finished his juice and rinsed it out in the sink.

"Fine, fine." Matt said as he got up and went into his room.

"I am going down and pack my bags; well they aren't planning on leaving until 9 or 10." I said as I walked into the kitchen area where Jeff was.

"Well, okay, I am leaving earlier I don't want to see Shannon or Fin." Jeff said winking at me knowing that his brother couldn't see it.

"You do that, bye Matt, love you." I yelled as I hugged Jeff and kissed his cheek.

"You're leaving?" Matt asked as he ran into that room.

"Yeah, I got to go pack." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, see you on the flight." Matt said as he opened the door for me and watched and made sure I made it into the room safely.


	58. DumDum Suckers

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I AM SORRY IF YOUR OFFENDED BY FART JOKES.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I woke up at 8 by Toes phone going off from her alarm clock in the other room, I rolled over grabbing Willow to make sure I didn't squash her and push her off the bed, I looked at the clock that read 8. I sat up, pushing Shannon's arms off me which woke Shannon up, and he rubbed his eyes trying to adjust them to the light.

"What time is it?" Shannon asked half asleep and half awake.

"8, we have to shower and get ready. You have to pack mister." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Shannon said throwing the blanket and sheet back as Willow jumped out of my arms and ran to the still laying down Shannon and started licking his face.

"That's right Willow wake him up." Toes said as she was leaning against the door frame.

"You're up?" I said.

"Yeah, Gregory's in the shower. Maddie should be down here shortly." Toes said as the bathroom door open and Gregory came into our room in his clothing.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Gregory said as Teddy ran into the room and scratched at the bed, I picked him up so him and Willow can play.

"I am going to go shower." Shannon said picking both Willow and Teddy off him and rolling out of the bed.

"Alright, so, yeah." I said as I scratched my head.

"I think you have a voicemail, I heard it going off late last night." Toes said pointing at my phone. I picked it up, it said I had one voicemail, and one missed call from Jumper(Jeff). I tilted my head in confusion at why he would call me that late or call me period.

"Who is it?" Toes asked.

"No one, why don't you go shower, I am going to start packing." I said as I walked into that room.

"I am going to go back and pack myself." Gregory said as Maddie walked into the room.

"Hey guys, morning." Maddie said.

"Morning Maddie, packing time right?" I said as I set my suitcase on the bed and my head holding the phone between my ear and shoulder. I entered my password and listened to Jeff's message: "Hey Fin, I know that we aren't supposed to be talking to each other, but I just wanted to hear your voice. I had a conversation with Maddie, she accepts my apology but she said she will hurt me if I do it again. I just wanted to say good night and I love you." I deleted the message and closed my phone and threw it on my bed.

"I am going to take a shower." Toes said as she walked into the bathroom and started the water, I walked into the other room to see the dogs still playing over one of their bones that Willow must have hid in that bed and the water running for Shannon's shower, I walked back into our room.

"You told him?" I said angrily a little bit.

"I felt it was right." Maddie said as she continued folding her clothes.

"I didn't know that you were going to go blab it out to him." I said running my hands through my hair.

"He understood, he knows that I won't tell anyone else." Maddie said folding more clothes and putting it in her bag.

"Alright, but you promise me that not a word to ANYONE else." I said.

"Alright, I promise." Maddie said shaking her head yes as she focused on packing everything. I finished packing as Shannon walked in drying his hair with a towel.

"Shower's free." Shannon said as we saw the two dogs running in, both of them carrying the bone together.

"I love those dogs." Maddie said rolling her eyes at the dog. I grabbed a pair of clothes and ran to Shannon's bathroom, I left the door unlock because I knew it had a curtain and Shannon would have to do his hair. I was in the shower as I heard the door open then shut.

"Shannon?" I asked.

"Yeah, just going to do my hair." Shannon said as I heard him pick up his brush. I finished washing out the shampoo and body wash, I turned off the water and stuck my hand out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around my body and climbed out to see Shannon holding my clothes sitting on the toilet.

"I thought you were just doing your hair and leaving?" I asked as I held up my towel.

"I was, but I figured you needed that massage and/or back wash again." Shannon said smiling.  
"I got it this time." I said smiling as I grabbed my clothes from him.

"Okay, get dressed and lock the door this time, I don't want anyone else coming in her seeing you like that." Shannon said smiling and walked out of the bathroom, I locked the door behind him, and I got dress and wrapped my hair up in the towel to help dry it faster.

"You almost ready?" Toes asked as she was lying on the floor playing with Teddy.

"Yes, just got to do my hair." I said.

"Well, the guys already left, we are leaving in like 20 minutes." Shannon said. I unwrapped my hair, shook it out with the towel.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I threw the towel on the bed and picked Willow up.

"Aren't you going to brush it out?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to let it air dry." I said as I put Willow in her case.

**Their Point of View-**

Toes slipped Teddy in his carrying case as they grabbed all the keys for the two hotel rooms and rolled their suitcases out of the rooms and onto the elevators.

"So, how was staying the night at Matt's room? Did Jeff say anything?" Shannon asked as he placed his hands on Fin's waist.

"No, not really, he was asleep on the couch when we got there." Maddie said winking in Fin's direction.

"What was that wink for?" Toes asked.

"Nothing." Fin said.

"Nothing my ass." Shannon said pushing Fin's hair from behind her ear to over her shoulder.

"Maddie just told me something that happened last night, and it is our secret." Fin said smiling.

"Oh, I see how it is." Toes said rolling her eyes as they walked over the elevator.

"Thank you!" Maddie mouthed to Fin, Fin nodded her head as they waited for Toes and Shannon to walk through the lines to check out.

"We are ready to go, where's Lilian?" Toes asked.

"I think with Natalya." Maddie said as Fin pulled out her phone and texted Lilian.

"Let's wait here until she texted back." Toes said as she leaned against a wall as Lilian texted back saying she went last night with Shawn to Texas.

"Alright, we are ready to go." Shannon said as they rolled their suitcases out to the parking lot and found the Mini-Van.

"Who is going to sit with whom on the plane?" Maddie asked.

"Well, Jeff will probably sit solely, you will sit with Matt, I will sit with Gregory, Fin will sit by herself, and Shannon will be in the bathroom." Toes said jokingly.

"Sure, the only reason I would be in the bathroom is if Fin is in there with me." Shannon said smiling mischievously.

"If the bathroom is a rocking don't come a knocking." Maddie said smiling.

"You know it!" Fin said as they headed out of the parking lot and towards the airport.

"Any more consideration about the whole diva thing?" Shannon asked Maddie as him and Fin leaned against the seats in front of them.

"I might give it a go, but you have to set up the auditions, I don't have any of the McMahan's numbers." Maddie said.

"You serious? I can call or text one of them right now." Fin said excitedly.

"When would she audition?" Toes asked.

"Vegas probably, that is when Vince will be there." Shannon said.

"True, text Vince." Toes said as Fin texted Vince "Maddie wants 2 audition 4 diva" I wrote bouncing in my seat.

"You're more excited and I am the one auditioning." Maddie said.

"Because if you become a diva, we will be able to go on tour together." Fin said smiling like crazy as Shannon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"That's a lot of planes." Toes said looking at all the planes in the runway as we pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"I know, I hate flying." Fin said sticking out her tongue as she got a text message.

"Is it from Vince?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Yeah, he says that you have an audition at Vegas, 1:30 the day of event." Fin said as she texted him back 'Thank u, we havin cook-out at our apartment, talk 2 Shane 4 details." I wrote as I wrote Stephanie and Hunter as well the information.

"This cook-out is going to be the bomb." Toes said as we parked and climbed out grabbing our belongings and going into the airport. Toes returned the car, and we checked in baggage as well as getting our tickets. We got to our gate as we saw Matt, Gregory, and Jeff sitting there.

"Are you two going to be able to be civil with Jeff?" Maddie asked.

"I will, how about you Shan-Shan?" Fin said.

"I will for you." Shannon said as they walked over to the group.

"Hey peoples." Gregory said standing up, hugging Toes and kissing her on the lips gently.

"Hey yourself." Fin said hugging him after her sister and him broke their kiss.

"What about me?" Matt said as Maddie hugged him and kissed him.

"Hey Matt." Fin said hugging him as well. Shannon shook Gregory's hand and pulled him into a manly hug.

"Hey Fin." Matt whispered as they broke the hug and Shannon pulled him into a manly hug.

"Hey Jumper." Fin said looking at Jeff, Jeff didn't even look up, she sat on his lap to catch his attention.

"What you doing?" Shannon asked as he sat across from Jeff next to Gregory and Toes.

"Trying to get him to say hi to me." Fin said.

"Hi Fin." Jeff said as Fin got up from his lap and sat on Shannon's lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Jeff, you alright?" Shannon asked, Jeff rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"Don't pay attention to him." Matt said.

"So, does anybody have any matches at this event?" Gregory asked.

"I might have one, I am not sure." Fin said.

"Oh, anybody else?" Shannon said.

"I might." Jeff said.

"I think I do." Shannon said.

"We really should know this shouldn't we?" Toes said.

"Yeah, you should." Maddie said.

"You will be the same way if you make the cut at your auditions." Fin said.

"You're auditioning?" Gregory asked excited.

"Yeah, in Vegas. Thanks a lot Fin for blabbing." Maddie said sticking out her tongue.

"Payback is a bitch." Fin said smiling as she heard a slight giggle from Jeff and a slight eye contact with him.

"Why you paying her back?" Gregory said as their flight number was called over the intercom.

"Saved by the flight." Maddie said climbing off Matt's lap.

"I know right." Fin said grabbing Willow and was right behind Maddie as everyone was still sitting down exchanging weird looks.

"Those two get weirder by the minute." Jeff said as he stood up and followed them.

"I agree with multi-colored hair man." Toes said as she picked Teddy up and followed them as the others followed along as well. We climbed onto the plane; we first played musical chairs trying to get everyone sitting next to their lover. Jeff sat down in the very last row, sticking his ear buds in and didn't care what was going on. Gregory and Toes were in the front, Maddie and Matt were in the middle, then Shannon and Fin followed by Jeff. Teddy sat on Toes lap as Willow sat on Fin's lap as Fin scooted closer to Shannon, and along with Maddie and Toes scooted closer to Matt and Gregory. Fin saw Jeff roll his eyes threw the little crack between the two seats.

"How long is this flight, anybody know?" Fin asked.

"Two hours I think, I don't know, I am sleeping." Gregory said as he pulled the blanket over him and Toes.

"What are you two doing?" Shannon asked Matt.

"We are going to watch a movie on my iPod." Maddie answered.

"Well, what we doing?" Fin asked Shannon.

"We are going to sit here bored." Shannon said smiling.

"We can talk; watch a movie, sleep, or something." Fin said.

"Why don't we sit here, and let me look into your beautiful eyes." Shannon said making her blush.

"Do you have to? I don't want to puke up my orange juice." Maddie said listening to them.

"You're supposed to be watching your movie not me." Fin said hitting her seat a little.

"Hey hey hey you two, no fighting on the plane." Matt said jumping in.

"Are they already asleep?" Shannon asked trying to see if Gregory and Toes were asleep.

"Yep, they are out cold, dude we should put something on them." Maddie said.

"What do we have?" Shannon asked.

"Does anyone have markers?" Fin asked.

"I do." Jeff said handing her a box of markers.

"I have my make-up." Maddie said.

"I have a bag of dum-dum suckers." Shannon said pulling out the bag.

"How rude, you didn't bother to share with us?" Fin said.

"I didn't know you guys wanted any." Shannon said as Fin, Maddie, Matt, Jeff and Shannon each grabbed at least 5 to put in their pocket for later.

"Let's get to work." Matt said as him, Fin, Maddie and Shannon went to work on drawing on their faces, putting weird make-up on them, Jeff licked the suckers and put them on their faces. The stewardess walked by at least 10 times, each time she laughed at what we were doing. After we were done, they just busted up laughing at their work. They each took at least 5 different pictures of them with their cameras or camera phones. Fin climbed into the picture and took another one like that; each person took turns climbing into the row with them to take a photo with them. We went and sat back down in our own rows still giggling over what we did to their faces, we know that they have to walk through Phoenix's airport like that.

"Dude, send those photos to EVERYONE!" Maddie said still giggling uncontrollably. Fin pulled out her phone and texted the photo to Natalya, Lilian, Michelle, Maria, Shawn, John Cena, Big Show, Hunter, Stephanie, Shane and Vince. As Jeff, Matt and Shannon sent it to the rest of the roster.

"Do you think they are going to be mad at us?" Fin asked.

"I doubt it; it was payback to all the times they did it to us." Matt said. We saw the stewardess walk back and saw our completed work, she busted up in laughter at it. She pulled out her camera phone and took a picture of them, they were still asleep.

"May I get a photo of all of you with them?" She asked trying to contain her laughter. We shuffled out of our rows; we posed with their sleeping bodies.

"That was so much fun to do." Shannon said wiping tears from his eyes.

"May I get individual/couple pictures of you guys, my husband and my son watches WWE, and loves you guys?" She asked. We all nodded and she took a shot of Matt and Maddie, then she went to Fin and Shannon.

"Get up here Jeff, you aren't going to be the special one and get a solo photo." Fin said as Jeff looked at her weirdly.

"You serious?" Jeff said.

"Yes, we are going to make a Fin sandwich." Shannon said as Jeff climbed up from his seat and sat on Fin's lap, leaning back causing her to be squashed between him and Shannon.

"Alright, thanks you guys. Caylee, can you sign this for my son, he LOVES you and your voice." She said handing me an action figure that was already made of me.

"Yeah sure, they already have an action figure of me?" Fin said.

"Yep, we got it the day it came out." She said as Fin signed it.

"One more photo of you two?" She asked pointing at Fin and Shannon; they agreed and took one more for her.

"Actually, why don't I give you free merchandise of mine?" Fin said pulling out a t-shirt and wrist band to give her.

"Thank you SO much." She said.

"I would give you my number, but I don't know if you would give it out or not." Fin said smiling as the stewardess had tears coming to her eyes in joy.

"No problem." Fin said as she leaned against Shannon for rest of the ride to Phoenix. The plane started to descend, Matt woke Gregory and Toes up, and they didn't notice anything different, well they technically they saw it on each other, but didn't bother to tell the other person. Maddie turned around and looked at Fin and Shannon trying not to laugh. We were all biting our lips trying not to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" Toes asked Maddie and Fin.

"Oh, Shannon farted and it was really loud." Fin made up.

"I did not; if anyone farted it was Matt." Shannon said.

"Hey, the who smelt it dealt it." Matt said, Jeff was sitting in the back with his buds in laughing at them.

"If anyone did it, it was Jeff; he is the quiet one back there laughing." Gregory said turning to face them which made it harder for them.

"Oh jeez…" Fin said waving her hand in front of her face fakely.

"Oh yes, I farted, and I am sorry guys. Stupid cereal." Jeff said rolling his eyes as they safely landed on the ground. They unbuckled their seatbelts, Fin grabbed Willow and Toes grabbed Teddy as they made their way off the airplane. The stewardess was smiling and biting her lip when she saw Toes and Gregory coming, the pilots just looked at them stupidly and when they walked past them, they busted out in laughter.

"Why is everyone looking at us like we are stupid?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know, wait a minute." Toes said turning around looking at Maddie, Matt, Fin, Shannon and Jeff who are now sucking on their dum-dum suckers.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"You did something to our faces didn't you?" Toes asked.

"No, why would we do that?" Matt asked as they headed towards the baggage claim, Toes and Gregory believed them and followed behind as well as all the other passengers and security guards laughed at them. We got to the bottom floor to grab our baggage, and checked out a rental car, instead of Gregory and Toes checking them out this time, we had Shannon go rent a Mini-Van for all 7 of them, yeah it was going to be tight, but it would work, as long as they kept Fin, Shannon and Jeff a part.

"May I have a dum-dum sucker?" Gregory asked as Maddie handed him one from her pocket.

"Where did you get them?" Toes asked as Fin handed her one.

"Oh, Shannon gave us some when we were on the airplane." Matt answered, Toes pulled out her mirror to fix her hair, and she looked in the mirror and saw what they did to her face.

"You liars, I knew you did it to Gregory, but I kept my mouth shut thinking that you wouldn't do it to me." Toes said poking at couple of the dum-dums on her face.

"You mean, they did it to me too?" Gregory said shocked as Matt, Maddie, Jeff, and Fin just busted up laughing as Shannon came back carrying a set of keys as they followed him out of the airport to find a blue Mini-Van.

"I'll drive." Jeff offered as Shannon threw him the keys. Jeff climbed into the driver's seat as Maddie climbed into the passenger seat. Gregory, Toes and Matt sat in the back row as Fin and Shannon sat in the middle row.

"Where are we staying at tonight?" Matt asked as he pulled out his Blackberry to get directions.

"I think we are staying at the Holiday Inn closest to the arena." Fin said as he typed it into his phone. Matt fed out directions to Jeff as he wildly drove to the hotel, as he parked in the parking lot, Maddie and Fin jumped out and fell to their knees pretending to kiss the ground.

"Get up, I am not that bad of a driver compared to Matt." Jeff said rudely.

"He's got a point." Gregory said as they started pulling out their suitcases, and handed them to the correct people. They walked together as a group into the hotel, but the reservations were under Toes and Gregory's name so we had to let them go up and check-in for them, they stood back and just watched. Toes and Gregory weren't able to do anything with their faces since we were in the airport, so now they have to go up and check in with the stuff on their faces. Wrestlers from Smackdown that were already there walked by and giggled or smiled because they saw the pictures, now they are seeing it for real. The front desk people didn't say anything to them, they just let them walk away like that.

"What room/floor are we on?" Shannon asked.

"We are on the 11th floor this time." Gregory said looking at the keys. They climbed into the elevator with Cena and Big Show who followed them from the front desk. When they saw Gregory and Toes they smiled.

"Hey guy's what's going on?" Fin asked hugging them each.

"Nothing much, keeping it real and relaxing as much as possible." Cena said as he hugged as many people he could before they got to the 11th floor.

"Well, see you guys at the arena tomorrow?" Big Show asked.

"Yes, sure will. Get your laughter out now, and yes we do know that we got stuff on our faces." Toes said as Cena and Big Show headed down the other direction than we were going, we heard them giggling.

"We should get them to train me." Maddie said as they reached their rooms.

"We will see." Fin said pulling out her phone and texted Big Show and Cena to see if they will be up for it. Shannon was unpacking his suitcase and came about the pictures that him and Fin took at the Sahara.

"What you looking at?" Toes asked as she noticed Shannon looking at the photos.

"The photos that Fin and I took at the Sahara." Shannon said handing the photos over to Maddie for her and Toes to look at them, Fin just laughed remembering those photos.

"These photos are priceless, you know that right?" Maddie said laughing at the photos.

"Not as priceless as this one." Fin said snapping a photo of Toes.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" Toes said getting pissed.

"Because we can." Shannon doing the same with his camera phone.

"You want in on this Maddie?" Toes asked as Maddie did the same.

"Okay, so what are our plans for tonight?" Fin asked.

"Not swimming, maybe just go out to dinner with the guys?" Maddie said.

"Training as well?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, we can go train; I need as much training as possible." Maddie said.

"Especially this close to your audition." Toes said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"You want to go train and then hit dinner with the guys?" Fin asked as she pulled out her work out clothing.

"Yep, let me call the guys to see if they are up for dinner." Maddie said dialing Matt's number into her phone.

"I get the bathroom first." Toes said as she ran into the bathroom, Maddie, Fin and Shannon bit their lips and clenched their sides from laughter at the stuff on her face.

"Hey Matt, we are going to go train at the arena, you want to catch dinner later?" Maddie asked giggling.

"What you laughing at?" Matt asked.

"Toes, she just went into the bathroom, I wonder how long it is going to take her to get that stuff off." Maddie said giggling.

"Yeah, we will be up for dinner, don't know about Jeff. If he doesn't go, we will just have to tell embarrassing stories of him." Matt said giggling.

"Yeah, alright, where you guys want to eat?" Maddie said in between her laughs.

"I think I saw a Chili's on the way here." Gregory said.

"Chili's sounds good, that okay with everyone else?" Maddie said as she calmed down her laughter.

"Yeah, Chili's is fine; just let me get all this junk off my face." Toes said throwing her clothes on the bed and evilly glared at all of them.

"You do that." Shannon said turning the other way so he didn't have to look at Fin, Maddie or Toes because it will cause him to laugh more.

"Alright, Chili's it is, let's say about 7?" Maddie said.

"Sounds good." Matt said.

"Alright love you." Maddie said.

"Love you too" Matt said as he hung up the phone.

"So, who all was involved in this face paint dum-dum thing?" Toes asked walking out of the bathroom holding all the dum-dums that was on her face.

"Everyone besides Gregory, the stewardess was also involved." Shannon said.

"The stewardess?" Toes said shocked.

"Yeah, she walked by like 10 times each time laughing harder than before, she even took pictures of you guys. We each took pictures of you guys; we took pictures of each other with you guys." Fin said laughing.

"I want to see these pictures." Toes said walking out of the bathroom rubbing her face with a soaked wet wash cloth. Maddie, Fin, and Shannon pulled out their cameras and their camera phone.

"And, we kind of sent the photos to the entire Smackdown/ECW roster." Maddie said giggling.

"You did? I hate you bitches." Toes said giggling a little and rolled her eyes looking at the photos that they took.

"It was payback for always doing it to us." Fin said smiling.

"You got me there." Toes said as Fin went into the bathroom and changed then Maddie went in after her.

"Are you going to change?" Fin asked Shannon.

"Yeah, waiting for Maddie's fat ass to get out." Shannon yelled jokingly.

"I like my fat ass." Maddie said as she walked out of the bathroom as Shannon stood up from the bed holding his work-out clothing.

"You shake that big booty you have." Toes said still scrubbing her face with the wash-cloth.

"I shake what my mother gave me all the time." Maddie said bending over in her face shaking it, Toes smacked her ass and she jumped in shock.

"That's got to hurt." Shannon came out of the bathroom when he heard that smack.

"Used to it, we do that all the time when we were younger." Maddie said as she sat down next to Fin. Toes got up, walked to the bathroom to check how much she got off.

"Were these markers washable?" Toes asked from the bathroom.

"They should be, they aren't permanent markers if that is what you mean." Shannon said as he slipped on his shoes.

"It sure is hard to get off." Toes said scrubbing her face with soap and throwing water onto her face getting the soap off.

"Payback is a bitch, learned that the hard way right?" Fin said leaning against the door frame.

"That was good, you guys got us good." Toes said nodding her head.

"I can't believe that Vince allowed Shannon to stay in this room with us." Maddie said.

"I think he knows that Shannon and Fin won't do anything if we are in the room." Toes said.

"Are you sure we wouldn't do anything?" Fin said smiling.

"Ew, that is disgusting." Maddie said making a disgust face.

"You know you will be watching." Shannon said nudging her a little as Toes and Fin walked out of the bathroom.

"My face is good enough; let's get going to get training." Toes said grabbing her purse and water bottles that were in the refrigerator the hotel provided.


	59. Trainng with Ric Flair

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

**THEIR POINT OF VIEW-**

"I hate being the only ones in the arena." Fin said as they walked through the back entrance.

"We aren't the only one's here; we have tech crew, sound crew, management, and set crew here." Shannon said.

"I know that, but it feels awkward not having like 10 million wrestlers running around back here like during or before the show." Fin explained.

"I know, it is bare. The last time I saw it this bare was when we were training with Michelle and Maria." Toes said.

"I never saw it this bare." Maddie said.

"Well then, pin a rose on your nose." Shannon said poking Maddie's nose.

"Who is down in the ring already?" Fin asked looking at the monitor that showed the ring, there was someone in the ring, they were just laying there.

"No one that I know of, at least I don't recognize them." Toes said looking at it. They made their way out onto the stage and walked down the ramp trying to be as quiet as possible until Maddie tripped and grabbed onto Fin.

"Oh shit!" Maddie said as she fell.

"You okay?" Shannon asked grabbing her arm as she grabbed onto Fin's shoulders which caught the guy's attention.

"Oh I didn't realize anyone was here." The guy said as he sat up, and got to a standing position.

"No, it's cool." Toes said as Maddie recovered from the fall.

"The new talent and Mr. Shannon Moore isn't it?" The guy said.

"I am not trying to be rude, but you are?" Fin asked.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked.

"Girls, how can you not know who this?" Shannon said shocked.

"Geez, I feel really old and loved." He said as Fin, Toes and Maddie looked closer.

"Aren't you Ric Flair?" Maddie guessed.

"Yep, I am here for one night only. I am tagging up with Hunter at the show tomorrow." Ric said.

"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed now." Fin said covering her face with her hands.

"It's no biggie, get in the ring and show me some of your moves." Ric said as Shannon was already in the ring, Ric and Shannon held open the ropes for the girls to get in. Ric and Shannon exchanged a manly hug.

"Since we know who you are, it is only fair that we introduce ourselves. I am Jennifer Bella, also known as the Jella Bella character, but my friends call me Toes." Toes said shaking his hand, but he doesn't do handshakes, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm her sister, my name is Christina Lee, also known as the Caylee character, but my friends call me Fin." Fin said hugging him.

"I;m literally the new talent; I have my audition in 3-4 days. I am Madison Jade, my friends call me Maddie." Maddie said hugging him.

"Nice to meet you guys, I have been watching you guys lately to see what talent you have, and mainly see what's new with the company." Ric said smiling.

"You have?" Toes asked shocked.

"You're the new hot things in this industry, especially with the storyline with Jeff that's going on." Ric said.

"Let's not talk about that." Fin said.

"We came here to train Maddie some so she could get some training time in today." Shannon said.

"Alright, come on Maddie, show me what you have so far." Ric said as Fin, Toes, and Shannon climbed out of the ring.

"You serious? You're going to beat my ass with your eyes closed, and one hand tied around your back, actually probably with both hands tied around your back." Maddie said backing against the turnbuckle.

"I am not that talented." Ric said.

"First thing, you do not back against the turnbuckle when you first start a match because it is easier for your opponent to attack you like that." Fin said pushing Maddie out of the corner.

"Right." Maddie said catching herself after being pushed.

"Bring it on, pretend I am Matt." Ric said trying to get her to hit him.

"Before we begin, there is a medic backstage right?" Maddie said.

"Stop stalling, you know I am a trained medic." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"See, you got a medic right here, I am not going to hurt you." Ric said.

"Just wrestle him." Shannon said.

"You say that, you probably wrestled him before." Maddie said.

"You wrestled Shannon, Gregory, Matt and Jeff, I think I am not sure about Jeff, but you can't even wrestle Ric?" Fin said.

"Well, I know them, and they aren't that good, this is Mr. WOOO man himself, The Nature Boy Ric Flair." Maddie said.

"So what if I am that, Shannon is just as good as me, so bring it on." Ric said.

"Fine." Maddie said giving in and went to grab his arm, but he reversed it, he flipped her over his shoulder.

"See, you got to get used to stuff like that." Ric said.

"I deserved that." Maddie said getting to her feet.

"Come on Maddie, use what we taught you." Toes said as Maddie looked at her and thought of what she has been taught. Maddie knocked him over, grabbed his foot put him in the figure four submission move, he kicked her off him.

"I am king of that submission, try something else." Ric said as he climbed to his feet.

"You will not die." Maddie said.

"Hey, that's Matt saying." Shannon said.

"She is his girlfriend, it works." Fin said, Maddie and Ric tried to out strength each other until they held their hands over their heads, back to back, Maddie pulled him over her, he landed on his feet, and she pushed him against the ropes between Fin and Toes. Ric bounced off the ropes, and ran right into her clothesline.

"That's how you do a clothesline." Ric said from a laying down position.

"May I tag someone in?" Maddie asked.

"After you do a summersault, you seem like the type of person that would have problems with that." Ric said still laying on the floor, Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I hate doing the flips, the jumps I don't mind, but the flipping mid-air scares me." Maddie said climbing up the turnbuckles.

"Believe in yourself." Toes said as Maddie got to the top one and jumped off flipping in the air, landing on Ric properly.

"You can land it perfectly and do it perfectly, why so afraid to do it?" Ric asked sitting up.

"I don't know, just worried that I will land it wrong." Maddie said getting to her feet.

"Who are you tagging in?" Ric asked.

"Fin, you're up big talker." Maddie said smacking Fin's hand; Fin climbed in and was ready to fight.

"Oh, it's Ms. Not worrying about fighting a man." Ric said.

"Yep, especially those that trained me, but if it was someone I never trained with I would be afraid. Like, if this was a real match I would probably tag in Shannon and let him get those painful chest slaps from you." Fin said.

"Their not painful, are they?" Ric asked looking at Shannon.

"They sound painful, we saw you guys at the Anaheim Arrowhead Pond, we were second row from the top, we can hear you do the chest slaps plain as day, like you were doing it right next to us all the way up there." Toes said.

"I didn't realize they were that powerful." Ric said.

"They are pretty damn powerful." Shannon said wincing at his chest just thinking of them.

"Alright, Fin bring it on." Ric said getting to his feet.

"Okay." Fin said grabbing his hands trying to out strength him, they turned it where they were back to back, she kicked his foot out from beneath him, then she flipped him over where he landed on his stomach. She dragged him to the right spot to do the Boom-Boom-Bam on him; she rolled him over to his stomach. Fin jumped up to do her move, mid way in the air he rolled out of the way, she landed flat on her stomach.

"It's a nice move, if they don't roll out right?" Ric said smiling.

"True." Fin said sitting up and climbing to her feet

"You're not giving up yet?" Toes asked.

"No, I am wrestling with a legend here." Fin said.

"Others want a turn with the legend." Toes said.

"You all will get your turn." Ric said as he tried to pull her into a leg lock submission hold, she kicked him off; he flew and hit the top turnbuckle. Fin rolled over and covered her mouth in shock.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked concerned.

"Yeah, that is the first time I ever had someone able to kick out of that type of submission." Ric said turning around smiling.

"You're the first one that rolled out of my Boom-Boom-Bam." Fin said standing up.

"She's tagging out, my turn." Toes said climbing into the ring.

"What's your signature move?" Ric asked Toes.

"It's called Jelly Roll A Roma" Toes said as Ric turned and gave Shannon a weird look.

"I wasn't there when she named it." Shannon said.

"Are you any good as your sister?" Ric asked.

"No, she is more of the daredevil one in the ring." Toes said.

"How's that?" Fin asked a little offended.

"You're not afraid to go against the guys where I am more shy and just wrestle the girls knowing that the guys can squash me with one hand." Toes said as Ric knocked her down not knowingly.

"That's what you get for not paying attention." Ric said as he tried to get the same submission hold on her as he did Fin, but she was able to kick him in the face with the other foot. Toes jumped to her feet, and helped Ric up to his feet, they tried to out strength each other, Toes backed him into a corner; she broke the hold and smacked him across the chest. She jumped onto the second turnbuckle and pretended to hit him in the head; he wrapped his arms around her legs, carried her out and slammed her against the mat.

"That's got to hurt." Maddie said rubbing her back.

"Not as bad as throwing into the floor over there." Shannon said pointing at the floor between the ring and the fence area to separate the front row and the ring.

"Alright, I think I am done wrestling, we got to work on Maddie's skills since her auditions are in a few days." Toes said climbing to her feet rubbing her back.

"You think your back is sore now, try wrestling for as many years I have." Ric said as Maddie climbed into the ring.

"What do you suggest I need to work on?" Maddie asked Ric as Shannon climbed into the ring as well.

"You need to work on your attitude against your opponent; you don't need to be as hesitant as you were for me. You also need to be more confident in yourself." Ric said.

"Move wise, anything she needs to work on?" Shannon asked climbing onto the top turnbuckle to sit on.

"Nope, nothing I know of, maybe a little work on the swiftness and bumps defiantly." Ric said.

"I think everyone needs improvement on bumps." Toes said as Fin went over to Shannon and flipped him over her head off the turnbuckle, he landed on his ass in a sitting position.

"What the hell was that for?" Shannon asked as Fin just giggled.

"I didn't know that it will work." Fin said.

"Guess what, it did." Ric said giggling too.

"Shannon got beat by a girl." Toes said smiling.

"Not yet." Shannon said chasing Fin around the ring until he caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put her down." Maddie said not caring really.

"Well, I am heading out, just remember practice makes perfect." Ric said pointing at Maddie.

"Alright, thanks SO much Ric." Maddie said.

"Night ladies and Shannon." Ric said hugging Maddie and Toes placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Night Ric." Shannon said putting Fin down so Ric can give them a hug. Shannon pulled Ric into a manly hug; Ric hugged Fin and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Ric." Fin said as he rolled out of the ring.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ric said as he walked backstage as Shannon picked Fin back up over his shoulder.

"Do you have to?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, do you have to right now? You're supposed to be training me." Maddie said crossing her arms.

"Back to business." Shannon said walking over to them with Fin still on his shoulders.

"So, what do you guys want to work on first?" Fin asked into Shannon's back.

"Well, Ric says I need to work on attitude, confidence, bumps and swiftness." Maddie said trying to remember what Ric said.

"Let's work on your confidence. Get up onto the top turnbuckle and flip off it, landing on your feet at first until you are confident in yourself to be able to do the summersault." Fin said as Maddie climbed up onto the turnbuckle and flipped off landing on her feet.

"How's this helping her?" Toes asked.

"If she gets the confidence to do flips off the top turnbuckle, then she will get used to doing it, so when it comes to doing the summersault off it landing on people, she will be used to it and have the confidence to do it." Shannon said.

"I guess it should work then." Toes said as Maddie continued climbing up the turnbuckles and flipping off onto her feet.

"Feeling more confident than before?" Fin asked now that Maddie has done it ten times and Shannon finally put her down.

"A little more, maybe it will help more if I actually land on someone." Maddie said trying to catch her breath.

"You tired?" Toes asked.

"Yes, very much so." Maddie said.

"I guess we should start hitting the gym, because the training we had been all in the ring, I would like to gain some muscle." Fin said looking at her sister.

"We can, I mean we have our 24 Hour Fitness cards." Toes said.

"That would be great." Shannon said joining in; he was sitting in the front row of chairs outside the ring.

"What you talking about, your lazy ass is sitting down out there." Maddie said calling him out.

"I'm not the one training though, and I haven't hit the gym since before I met Fin." Shannon said getting up from his seat.

"Don't go blaming me, you could have went to the gym, I wasn't pulling your arm not to go." Fin said.

"I know, but while I wasn't on tour with you guys I was always awaiting your text or phone call, I didn't want to miss it and now that I am on tour, I want to spend every second with you." Shannon said walking up the stairs to the ring.

"Very sweet you guys, back to my training." Maddie said.

"Yeah, you're training. I will be your dummy, get going." Toes said lying on the ring the right amount away for her to land it.

"Okay, I won't hurt you." Maddie said as she climbed up the turnbuckles, she closed her eyes when she got to the top one.

"Don't close your eyes, if you close your eyes your opponent will freak out thinking that you don't know how to do it." Fin said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not afraid; I just don't want to hurt her." Maddie said.

"You won't, that is why we are doing this exercise." Fin said as Maddie stood completely up and did the summersault landing on Toes.

"Again." Toes said readjusting her position.

"Okay." Maddie said getting to her feet, going towards the turnbuckles and started climbing up.

"Don't close your eyes and just do it, think of it like your second nature." Fin said trying to help some, Maddie didn't even stop and stared at them, she climbed up and summersault off the turnbuckle, like she didn't think of any consciences or anything else.

"I did it!" Maddie screamed.

"Once, go up and do it again." Shannon said wrapping his arms around Fin's waist. Maddie did it again without any problems, and did it seven more times to make ten times.

"I think she's got it down." Toes said climbing to her feet and cracking her back.

"I think she should do it landing on the mat so she will learn how it will feel if it doesn't work out." Shannon said.

"We will deal with that if she gets the job." Toes said.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Um…" Fin said going to the side of the ring picking up her cell phone, "its 4:30ish." Fin said setting her phone back down.

"Another half hour before we should hit the showers." Toes said jumping on the top turnbuckle that Maddie just stopped jumping off of.

"Alright, you want to train more Maddie?" Shannon asked.

"I am tired from all those jumps." Maddie said sitting Indian style on the ring.

"We can take a breather." Fin said laying down on the mat with her feet Indian style as Shannon laid down with his head on her stomach, she ran her hands through his hair.

"It must feel awesome hearing this whole arena chanting your name." Maddie said looking around the arena at all the empty seats.

"You have been out here when the arena has been full; you felt the adrenaline and the energy that they give you." Toes said.

"Yeah, but they weren't chanting my name, they were chanting Matt's and/or just screaming period." Maddie said putting her head in her hands.

"Soon you will find out, I have been getting a lot of good responses about you so far on the WWE Universe." Fin said sitting up onto her elbows.

"Hey, my pillow is moving." Shannon said.

"Then get a new pillow." Fin said slightly pushing him a little.

"Fine." Shannon said crawling over to Maddie and rested his head on her legs.

"What made you think I can become your pillow?" Maddie asked.

"Because you're the only other person that is sitting down here." Shannon said smiling up at her.

"I am all sweaty though." Maddie said.

"Ew…Maddie sweat." Shannon said sitting up and crawling back over to Fin and rested his head on her legs this time.

"Welcome back." Fin said.

"You guys are idiots." Toes said.

"Well, you're a loner." Fin said as Toes rolled her eyes.

"What time is the show tomorrow?" Maddie asked playing with her shoe laces.

"I think that they open doors at 4:30 and the show starts at 5." Toes said jumping off the turnbuckle causing them to bounce a little.

"So, we want to train more tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"That is if Maddie is up to it?" Fin said looking at Maddie.

"Actually, I don't want to train tomorrow." Maddie said.

"We'll play it by ear, let's train a little more tonight so we can get as much in as possible." Fin said trying to get up from sitting.

"Right when I get comfortable, you guys want to stand up." Shannon said getting up to his feet and helped Fin and Maddie up from their seating positions.

"Alright, now we got to practice your swiftness, not being hesitant with your opponents, and the bumps." Toes said.

"I will take swiftness for 100." Maddie said.

"What is practice, Ms. Maddie?" Toes said giggling.

"Alright, who do you want as an opponent?" Shannon asked Maddie.

"Fin, bring it on toughie." Maddie said as Toes and Shannon climbed out of the ring to leave those two in there for Maddie to practice the swiftness of her moves. 20 minutes later Toes stopped the match for them to go shower up.

"How are the moves coming along?" Toes asked.

"Well, a lot more sharp than they were before." Fin said as stood up from the laying position that Maddie had her in.

"Well, would I need more work?" Maddie asked as she stood up as well.

"Yeah, who doesn't need any practice? I am sure I need more practice as well." Fin said. Shannon held the rope open for the three girls to climb out of the ring and he climbed out after them. They walked down the stairs, and started up the ramp, Shannon wrapped his arm around Fin's waist.

"Boy am I tired and I can go for Skillet Queso at Chili's." Toes said.

"You, you barely even broke sweat; I am the one over here sweating probably as much as Mark Henry would in one minute." Maddie said.

"Dude, Mark Henry has like a sweating problem, he needs to get it checked." Fin said giggling.

"I know, right?" Toes said.

"You guys talk about the weirdest things." Shannon said rolling his eyes.

"It can be worse, we can talk about how idiotic his bitch, I mean his manager looks like." Toes said.

"I know, why do only certain people have bitches?" Fin asked.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"I mean, think of it Mark Henry has his bitch Tony Atlas, Christian Cage WAS Edge's bitch, now he has his own bitch, Tomko, now Edge has his two bitches Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins, Vickie has Big Show as her bitch, Chavo is Big Show's bitch, THE Brian Kendrick has his bitch Zekeul(sp?) and Hornswoggle is Finlay's bitch." Toes said.

"Nobody on Raw has a bitch, how sad." Maddie said.

"You guys put WAY too much thought into this." Shannon said laughing at this.

"I mean, we aren't going to tell them to their faces." Fin said.

"I hope so, because if you did, they might be offended." Toes said.

"Does that mean you're my bitch?" Shannon asked looking at Fin.

"No, I am THE bitch." Fin said kissing him on the cheek.

"I thought I was THE bitch." Maddie said doing a puppy dog look.

"You are THE #2 bitch." Fin said giggling.

"I want to be a bitch." Toes said.

"Woot for being bitches." Shannon said.

"I know, so we have to go back to the hotel and pick up the other bitches in our group." Maddie said as they walked backstage and found their way to the locker rooms.

"I didn't bring any clothes to change into though; I have to get back into these smelly sweaty clothes." Toes said looking at her sweats.

"Maybe it will be better if we just go back to the hotel and shower up." Fin said.

"That sounds a whole lot better." Maddie said as they turned back and headed out of the locker room to find Shannon was still standing there.

"Weren't you supposed be in the men's locker room showering up?" Toes asked.

"No, I figured I stalk you guys a little more." Shannon said smiling.

"Yes! Finally I have a stalker, I always wanted one." Maddie said excitedly.

"And it isn't some 50 year old man, with a beer belly and a beard that goes down to his knees." Toes said giggling as they headed towards the door that led them to the Mini-Van.

"Those guys are always the stalker type; no it isn't that 6 foot 6 inch 400 pound man named Bubba." Shannon said.

"But, I love Bubba, he's awesome." Maddie said.

"Who doesn't love Bubba, as long as he doesn't have a sweating problem like Mark Henry." Fin said in disgust.

"Bubba is the teddy bear none sweating type, at least Bubba has muscle unlike Mark." Toes said.

"I know, that is why everyone loves Bubba." Maddie explained, Toes unlocked the Van doors and they climbed in.

"Is Bubba even a real person?" Shannon asked buckling himself in.

"Who knows, we should start doing that, we can call Searching for Bubba, the new reality show." Toes said.

"I doubt that Vince would let us do that." Fin said.

"Like, we can cast all different males that are named Bubba and have them do like races or challenges, like the Amazing Race, whoever win's the most wins the reality show." Maddie said.

"But then he might not be 6 foot 6 inches or 400 pounds for that matter." Shannon said.

"That can be easily changed, as long as we have our stalker Bubba." Fin said.

"Why do you want a stalker named Bubba where you have a stalker named Shannon?" Shannon asked.

"Because the name Bubba sounds better, and manlier, just kidding dude." Toes said giggling.

"If Shannon is such a female name, maybe I am more girly than you." Shannon said.

"I doubt that." Maddie said.

"I got the snapping down, the attitude, and the voice." Shannon said.

"He's got a point; I think he can out snap you all." Fin said.

"It's on, when we get back to the room; we are going to have a contest on who is more female." Maddie said.

"We should do it at Chili's and have the other guys have a vote." Toes said.

"I think that we will get kicked out for this contest." Maddie said.

"I don't have any of the female assets to show off though." Shannon said a little depressed.

"We will just put socks in your shirt." Fin said rolling her eyes.

"Fin, I think your boyfriend is a winner, I really do." Toes said as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Please tell me that fans aren't here already." Fin said as she opened the back door for Shannon and her to climb out.

"What if there is, how else will we be able to get in?" Maddie asked as she climbed out as well.

"We can levitate up." Toes said.

"That will be AWESOME!" Shannon said excited.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Fin said as she hooked arms with Shannon.

"I think Shannon was right about us talking about the weirdest things." Maddie said as she hooked arms with Fin.

"Have you NOT seen the Hardy Show? They do the weirdest shit." Toes said walking in front of them.

"Well, at least we aren't loners." Shannon said as Toes turned around and hooked arms with Maddie.

"Better?" Toes asked as they approached the front door of the hotel.

"Luckily, no fans yet, halleluiah." Fin said happily.

"I love the fans and all, but sometimes they just annoy me." Toes said.

"Their not that annoying are they?" Maddie asked.

"No, like I LOVE meeting my fans, signing the autographs, taking the pictures, getting to know them you know, but it is the fact that like their stalking us, standing outside our hotel to just get a glimpse of us? I mean if I was walking around in the mall, you come up to me, understandable, or if I am at a restaurant MAYBE, but it just gets a little frustrating sometimes." Fin said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but they only do it out of love." Shannon said as they walked into the hotel and found their way to the elevator.

"Something just to get used to." Maddie said as she pushed the 11th button.

"Nothing says welcome to the business than signing an autograph." Toes said as it tinged for their floor.

"Oh what fun it is to be a wrestler." Fin said.

"This is a Christmas Carol Fin." Maddie said rolling her eyes as they made their way down the hallway.

"But it can be one, if we work hard on it." Fin said.

"Wait until it gets closer to Christmas, and then work on it." Toes said swiping her key card and walking in.

"I will so do that, I think we should put it in our Christmas cards." Fin said as she went to let Willow out.

"Yeah, that along with our promotional photos." Toes said as she pulled Teddy out of his bag.

"What promotional photos though? I know our solo ones, I don't think we have any of us together yet; we didn't have time to do those. I know there are ones of you and Gregory, me and Jeff." Fin said.

"Well, we have to go over to the arena early tomorrow anyway to talk to Shawn for your song with Lilian, we can just do promotional photos then, you have to do ones with Shannon yet, and we can do our together ones." Toes said playing with Teddy.

"But you guys aren't tag-team anymore; I doubt they will let you do promotional photos together." Shannon said lying on the bed.

"Me and you aren't tag team but they are letting us do promotional photos." Fin said climbing on the bed next to him with Willow, Willow climbed out of her arms and jumped onto Shannon.

"Whatever you guys, I am going to have to do these photo things?" Maddie asked.

"Yes ma'am, and you have to make up a diva name, a signature move, along with the signature move's name, and you have to go to the seamstress to get her to measure you for your ring gear." Toes said explaining it.

"Only the few problems that come with the joys of being a diva mamacieta." Fin said.


	60. Showerig

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, I KNOW THAT THEY SHOWER A LOT, BUT THEY SWEAT A LOT AS WELL.**

**THEIR POINT OF VIEW-**

"Shower time, I get to go first since I am the sweatiest." Maddie said standing up and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes to wear.

"I am going to take the dogs down front to do their business, anyone want to come?" Fin asked climbing off the bed and grabbing Willow off Shannon's stomach.

"No, I am going to take a short nap while you all shower up before my turn." Shannon said.

"Toes?" Fin asked.

"No, I will stay here and I will take a shower after she gets out, I will have her text or call you when she gets out." Toes said handing Teddy to her.

"Thanks guys." Fin said hooking the leaches to the collars and grabbed a room key.

"Love you sis!" Toes said.

"Love you too." Fin said heading towards the door.

"I love you Fin." Shannon yelled.

"I love you too Shan-Shan." Fin said.

**Toe's Point of View-**

"So, are you really going to take a nap now?" I asked looking at Shannon.

"Probably not, I am just going to lay here and relax, we still hitting the gym tonight?" He asked not moving from his laying position.

"It depends on how tired we are after dinner, plus we can't really go until our stomachs settle, because I don't want to clean up that mess." I said lying down as well.

"True and I don't really want to make that mess either." Shannon said squirming in disgust.

"Are you really going to do this girl contest with Maddie?"

"Maybe, it depends if she brings it on or not."

"Well, we can help make you over if needed, the guys will laugh at you, but it might help you win." I said giggling.

"Thanks for the offer though, glad to know that you're waiting to help make me into a girl."

"Well, I would love to though, but it is up to you, even though you do have very good hair to curl." I said teasing him a little, he grabbed a pillow and swung it over hitting me.

"I hate you!" He said giggling a little.

"If you hate me, you wouldn't be giggling."

"Well, it's a love-hate relationship, plus if I ever plan on marrying your sister, I need to love you at some point, you have to love me as well." Shannon said resting his head on his hands now.

"Have you thought about marriage yet?" I asked sitting up getting interested into this conversation.

"No, I just want to date her right now, I mean I don't want to think about marriage right now." Shannon said.

"But you love her enough to, right?"

"Yeah, I love her with my whole heart."

"Your whole heart? She doesn't only own one slice?"

"No, I would do ANYTHING for her." Shannon said smiling just thinking of her.

"Fin and Shannon sitting in a tree, first came love then came marriage then came a baby in a baby carriage." I sung teasingly, he hit me again with a pillow.

"What is going on out here?" Maddie asked walking out in her outfit and her hair up in a towel.

"She is teasing me over here." Shannon said pointing at me.

"We don't want to frighten him yet Toes, wait until they get married then frighten him." Maddie said smacking her hands together.

"My bad, a simple mistake. Fin went downstairs to let the dogs do their business, I told her you will text her letting her know you were out of the shower." I said standing up to grab a clean outfit to wear.

"Just go take a shower dude." Maddie said as she pulled out her phone to text her as I went into the bathroom.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Are we still going to do this contest?" Shannon asked leaning up on one elbow.

"No, I don't feel like beautifying myself tonight." I said sending a text message to Fin.

"Anything on your mind you want to talk about?"

"Nope, just tired from training. Are we still hitting the gym tonight?" I asked putting my phone on the night stand.

"Probably, depending on how tired we are and after our food settles. Toes and I talked about it, we both don't want to clean it up nor make the mess, so yeah." Shannon smiled.

"True, I got to burn off the weight I am gaining tonight and lift some weights."

"Well, we can also go tomorrow before we hit the arena or before our flight or something."

"I thought our flights were after the show tomorrow?" I said pulling the towel off and shaking my hair with it trying to dry it some.

"I don't know, I haven't checked my tickets or schedule." Shannon said laying back down.

"Fin or Toes are usually on top of that, wait until one of them gets here." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Matt and you doing well?"

"Yep, we are excellent; he is the best to me. He has been the best boyfriend I have had in a while."

"What was wrong with your other ones, if you don't mind me asking." He said sitting up interested in what was going on.

"They didn't abuse me or anything, they were just jerks, they didn't care about me half as much as I did them, or not even ¾ of how much Matt cares about me, or my parents didn't approve of them." I explained.

"Your still not friends with them are you?"

"No, Fin wouldn't let me, she said she will come out and beat not only my ass, but their asses." I said giggling at the remark.

"Sounds like my Fin." He said smiling.

"Oh yes, she is always like that, she is very protective of people." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but I like that in her." Shannon said smiling as the door to the hotel opened and they heard the dog tags jingled.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked the dogs to the elevator, helped them onto the elevator and walked them down to the front of the hotel to find Jeff standing there smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Jumper, what the hell you doing smoking a cigarette? It isn't good for you mister." I said grabbing his cigarette throwing it on the ground and put it out. (Yes harsh to those people that do smoke, but yeah).

"I'm sorry Fin; I didn't know that smoking would get you angry." Jeff said.

"You are coming with us to Chili's?"

"Probably not, these your dogs?" He said squatting down to play with the dogs that were sniffing his legs.

"Yep, this one is Teddy and this one is Willow." I said squatting down as well petting each one to identify who was who.

"Well, does anybody else know beside Maddie?"

"No, just Maddie and I. So, you two were up late talking I am assuming?"

"Yeah, she went to bed supposedly." He said as he coughed a little cough.

"Your telling me that her and Matt?" I said shocked as I was being pulled by my dogs a little.

"Yeah, she came back out afterwards, she seemed not like depressed I would say, but more worried or something was on her mind." Jeff said.

"Maybe he wasn't that good in bed or something."

"Not that type of depressed you pervert, but like something was digging at her or like she couldn't wrap herself around something." Jeff said worryingly.

"Well, she will talk when she feels like it; I don't want to push the issue."

"True, she will come around sometime, just like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, so how's Shannon?" Jeff asked looking at the ground.

"He's doing good, a little questionable sometimes, but yeah. How are your knuckles?" I asked grabbing his hand to look at his knuckles; he pulled his hand away quickly.

"It's still sore; it should be healed soon hopefully."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was upset and/or mad so I punched a locker." Jeff said like it was no big deal as Willow scratched my leg, I pulled her up as Teddy was scratching at Jeff's leg, he picked him up.

"Your insane Jeff, but I love you for that." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Just a kiss on the cheek? How rude." He said rolling his eyes.

"We are just good friends dude." I said as started rocking Willow as she was trying to lick my face as Teddy licked Jeff's face.

"Your dogs are very charming and cute." Jeff said letting Teddy continue to lick his face.

"You're enjoying that way too much." I said as I got a text message saying that Maddie was out of the shower. "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I got to go shower up." I said as I set Willow on the ground to walk her upstairs, Willow just went back up to Jeff and scratched his legs.

"Alright, night Fin and until Vegas, bye!" Jeff said hugging me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I said kissing him on the cheek and hugged him back. He picked Willow up, she licked him, and he kissed her and Teddy on the head.

"Am I going to see those dogs again?" He asked as he walked with me into the hotel.

"Yeah, they go on tour with us now. For someone that was saying their good-byes sure is following me." I said as he grabbed Teddy's leash from my hand.

"They got to meet my dogs, they will have to play together, along with Matt's dog Lucas. You're too cute to leave alone." Jeff said as we climbed onto the elevator.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Chili's, it will be fun, just like Denny's." I said pleading him as we got to our floor and he handed Teddy's leash back to me.

"Maybe, I will see, depends if everyone else wants me to go."

"Everyone does, we want you to hang with us again." I said doing a puppy dog look.

"But if I go, I got to be the doom and gloom guy because we aren't supposed to be talking." Jeff said.

"True, so up to you." I said as I started walking the dogs to the room.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too Jumper." I said as I reached the door and unlocked it then I remembered that I forgot to ask Jeff about our match. I pulled out my cell phone and texted him as I walked in with the two dogs. '4got 2 ask, we wrestling 2morrow?' I wrote to Jeff as I shut the door behind me.

**Their Point of View-**

"Welcome back to the hell room!" Maddie said jumping off the bed to hug her friend.

"I only went downstairs; I didn't know that this room was hell." Fin said unhooking the dog's leashes.

"Yes, it reminds me of Vince's theme music." Shannon said.

"No Chance…" Fin said giggling, as Shannon and Maddie laughed as well when Toes walked out of the bathroom.

"What we laughing at?" She asked as she picked a jumping Teddy into her arms.

"We were talking about this being a hell room; it reminded Shannon of Vince's music so we started singing it." Maddie explained.

"Oh my god guys." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"You just had to be there I am guessing." Shannon said giggling still laying on the bed; Fin ran over and jumped on him.

"Go take a shower smelly a smell smell." Toes said.

"What?" Maddie asked looking up at Toes.

"I don't know, it just came out." Toes said looking at Maddie.

"Get off me smelly." Shannon said tickling her.

"Fine, now you're all smelly." Fin said kissing him and getting off him to grab her clothes to go take a shower.

"You two have a weird way to communicate." Toes said.

"We do? So do you and Gregory." Shannon said.

"That hurt." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone have to be so cruel?" Maddie asked.

"It's a hate love thing we have going on, she loves me but we show it through hated comments." Shannon said.

"Whatever, it could be more loving though, that is all I can say." Maddie said pulling her brush out of her bag and started brushing out her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Are you going to do your Mo-hawk for tonight?" Toes asked.

"Probably not, just let it down." Shannon said as he helped Teddy and Willow onto the bed to relax a little before they left.

"So, is this girly contest going to happen at Chili's?" Toes asked.

"No, I am going to let him off the hook." Maddie said smiling at Shannon.

"Yes!" Shannon said raising his hands in the air.

"But, next time it isn't going to be that easy." Toes said as she brushed her hair and pulled out a hair dryer to blow dry her hair.

"That's next time though." Shannon said sitting up and went over to pull out his clothing.

"True, but who knows when that would be though big boy." Maddie said.

"Let me do your make-up." Shannon said going over to Maddie.

"Heck no, you will make me look horrible." Maddie said shoving him a little.

"Toes, would you let me do your make-up?" Shannon asked.

"No, do it to Fin." Toes said as Fin walked out.

"Who is doing what to me?" Fin asked as she sat down on a bed.

"Shannon is going to do your make-up." Maddie said sitting down next to you.

"I don't think so." Fin said shaking her head no.

"Come on Fin, I do my own make-up for my Prince of Punk character." Shannon said getting on both his knees begging.

"Great, then I can look like Prince of Punk when at Chili's, we will go, and they won't serve us because I will freak them out or something." Fin said.

"I won't do that, at least let me do just your lipstick." Shannon said doing his puppy dog look.

"Fine, just the lipstick, now go take a shower." Fin said kissing his forehead before he jumped up in excitement and ran to the bathroom. Fin got a text message from Jeff saying, 'Not yet, but talk 2 him 2nite.' Toes sat down on the other side of Fin, and put her arm around her shoulder.

"The trio together again, how do we always get stuck together?" Toes asked.

"Because we have grown together somehow we are always meant to be together." Maddie said.

"Like I always say, God always puts people in your life for a reason." Fin said.

"Forever until the end." Toes said sticking her hand out, Fin and Maddie put their hands over hers and giggled. Shannon walked out of the bathroom, he looked at them laughing and hands together.

"May I join in on this?" Shannon asked.

"Sure, get in here; you are a part of this clan now." Toes said, he jumped in excitement; he laid on their laps and smiled.

"Tickle Monster!" Fin yelled as they started tickling him.

"Stop, I am going to fall!" Shannon said as he fell off their laps.

"Oops." Toes said looking down at him.

"Ow, thanks guys for that." Shannon said.

"It's your own fault for moving so much when we are tickling you." Maddie said as she reached down for his hand to help him up.

"I don't want your help; I am staying down here for a little while." Shannon said smacking her hand away.

"That's it!" Maddie said straddling his stomach and started tickling him more.

"Stop it guys, come on, we have to finish getting ready." Fin said standing up to pull out her hair brush.


	61. Bed Breaking

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, AND I AM SURE THAT A BED WON'T BREAK IN THE HOTEL.**

**THEIR POINT OF VIEW-**

"I am ready to go." Maddie said still tickling Shannon.

"He's not, get off him." Toes said hitting Maddie on the arm.

"Fine, you're lucky." Maddie said standing up off Shannon.

"Thank you, phew." Shannon said trying to catch his breath from all the laughing.

"Come on Mr. Prince of Punk, you got your hair to brush and my lipstick to put on." Fin said holding her hand down for him to grab for her to help him up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor with him. "Freak-a-leak, that hurt." Fin said as she landed half on him and half on the floor.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Maddie said as she looked back over the side of the bed to see what was going on.

"You thought we were actually going to do something kinky, you pervert." Shannon said.

"Hey, with you, I don't know what to expect." Toes said as she got up from the bed and went to put her smelly stuff on as Fin was finally able to stand up and were able to help Shannon up. Fin brushed her hair out, and pulled it into a clip in the back.

"Shannon, you want to do my lipstick?" Fin asked as she pulled out a very light shade of red lipstick.

"Oh boy, give me the lipstick." Shannon said grabbing the lipstick from her hand, and she made a kissy face, he pecked her lips with his.

"What was that for?" Fin asked.

"You made a kissy face, so I kissed it." Shannon said as he took the cap off the lipstick, and turned it so the lipstick would come out a little bit. Shannon started to put it on her; he grabbed a tissue, and handed it to her to put it in between her lips to get the excess lipstick off.

"Where'd you learn how to put lipstick on?" Maddie asked from lying on the bed with the dogs.

"Hello, for my Prince of Punk I wear black lipstick, does no one pay attention?" Shannon said sarcastically as he handed Fin her lipstick as she dropped it into her suitcase and sprayed herself with smelly things.

"I notice, because I always end up getting the black on my lips." Fin said going over to the bed to grab Willow.

"Geez, spray enough of that perfume?" Toes said waving that area.

"Sorry, wanted to smell good." Fin said as she slid Willow into the carrying bag.

"She's riding on the roof while driving down the freeway to air her out." Maddie said handing Teddy to Fin.

"Very funny guys, I am not a freshly cut Christmas tree that you can just strap down on the roof." Fin said putting Teddy in the carrying bag.

"Maddie, have you called the other guys that we are ready?" Toes said ignoring their last competition.

"Not yet, oops." Maddie said pulling out her cell phone dialing Matt's speed dial number.

"Well, no wonder why she is your friend, she has absent mindness just like you." Shannon said sitting on the bed pulling Fin onto his lap.

"What's that supposed to mean mister?" Fin asked.

"Nothing." Shannon said as Toes hit him with a pillow.

"You deserved that." Maddie said.

"Deserve what?" Matt asked picking up the phone.

"Nothing, Shannon just got hit by a pillow over here. We ready to go, you ready?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, be down there in a minute. Jeff isn't going because he is a giant bag of dush." Matt said.

"Who's a dush?" Shannon said only hearing part of what Matt said.

"Who's dushing?" Matt asked hearing Shannon.

"Know what guys, talk to you when you get over here." Maddie said hanging up the phone.

"You didn't answer the question, who's a dush?" Shannon asked Maddie.

"Matt said that Jeff isn't going because he is a giant bag of dush." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"Leave it to him to get something out of it." Toes said jumping on the bed with them.

"This bed is going to break with all of us on here." Fin said standing up from Shannon's lap.

"Fin, this bed isn't going to break; you know what people have done on this bed. See." Maddie said as her and Toes started bouncing up and down on the bed, slowly Shannon joined in on jumping when they heard a big crack and the bed fell down a little.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Toes asked grabbing the edge of the bed as it fully fell completely to the floor.

"Look what you did, you broke the bed." Fin said.

"No shit shirlock." Maddie said trying to get off the mattress that is now lying on the floor with the bed spring pieces next to it.

"I told you that it was going to break, you three get to sleep on it now, and I get this whole bed to myself." Fin said spreading out onto the none broken bed.

"No, we will just break that one then." Maddie said finally making it to her feet as Shannon and Toes started getting to their feet when a knock came from the door.

"We will break it later then." Toes said as Maddie went to the door and let them in.

"What the hell happened in here?" Matt asked looking at the bed.

"These three idiots thought it was a good idea to jump their fat asses on it." Fin explained.

"Is my ass really that fat?" Shannon asked trying to look at his ass in the mirror; Matt smacked him in the arm.

"Vince is going to be pissed at you guys." Gregory said.

"There goes our next two paychecks." Toes said.

"Excuse me, your next two paychecks; mine is going to be unarmed." Fin said.

"Yes, it will since Maddie isn't employed by him and she is your guest." Matt said.

"Not unless if I tell him she is your guest." Fin said smiling.

"Won't work." Shannon said as they filed out of the room.

"I can't believe you guys were that stupid to do that, what did we learn?" Gregory said.

"Not to jump on a bed." Maddie said cuddling up next to Matt's arm.

"I can't wait to see how you are going to explain that to Vince." Fin said giggling at that conversation.

"Unless if we go buy it a new bed frame." Shannon said.

"I think that they will notice the difference and they will see us carrying it in the front door." Toes said.

"It is worth a try though." Maddie said.

"I don't think any of them are still open, all as fails; just give the money to Vince at Vegas so you don't have to lose your paychecks." Gregory said as he wrapped his arm around and pulled Toes closer to him.

"It was funny, Fin called it though." Maddie said looking at Fin.

"I told you that it wouldn't hold all of us." Fin said as they made it out of the hotel and to the Mini-Van.


	62. Chili's Chip Stealer

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, AND I DO NOT OWN CHILIS AND MY SISTER HELPED ME COME UP WITH THIS SECTION.**

**THEIR POINT OF VIEW-**

"Who's driving?" Gregory asked.

"I will." Matt said as he grabbed the keys from Toes.

"Oh god, we will probably die by the time we get there." Fin said climbing into the Mini-Van that Matt just unlocked.

"Just for that, I will try hard to get you killed." Matt said doing that 'I am watching you' symbol.

"Yes, I am so scared, bring it on." Fin said sitting into the back row as Shannon sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Can we talk about something that doesn't involve death?" Toes asked climbing into the middle row with Gregory.

"Fine, let's talk about our stalker named Bubba." Maddie said buckling up in the passenger seat.

"You guys have a stalker named Bubba?" Matt asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot.

"Yes, he is 6 foot 6 inches and weighs 400 pounds. We are also going to hold a reality show to find the next Bubba." Fin explained giggling at their conversation earlier.

"You guys really do have way too much time on your hands." Gregory said rolling his eyes and kissing Toes cheek.

"Well, Shannon started that conversation." Toes said.

"Way to go Shannon, it's always your crazy ideas." Matt said.

"Hey, you do some wacky shit on the Hardy Show as well." Shannon said.

"Whatever." Matt said as he was driving around the streets trying to find that Chili's.

"Are we lost?" Toes asked looking at these different buildings.

"We're not lost; I am just trying to find that Chili's we saw earlier." Matt said correcting that statement.

"Same thing." Fin said.

"No it isn't, complete opposites." Gregory said.

"In guy language it is opposites." Maddie said giggling.

"Exactly, guys and chicks have two different languages." Shannon said.

"Yeah, it is kind of like how us three have the language teeheeian." Fin said.

"What the heck is teeheeian?" Gregory asked.

"Don't ask." Toes said rolling her eyes and giggling at the fact that Fin brought it up.

"Now that she brought it up, what is teeheeian?" Matt asked as he turned down another street.

"Yes, he found it." Maddie said excitedly.

"Just because I found it doesn't mean you are not going to tell us what teeheeian is." Matt said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked the car.

"Serious, why do we always get a Mini-Van?" Toes asked as they climbed out of the van to go into the restaurant.

"Because Mini-Vans are the new hip thing and it gives you more space to do the naughty." Shannon said.

"Leave it to you to think that way." Maddie said shutting her door.

"Yep, that's my man." Fin said kissing his cheek.

"Don't encourage him." Gregory said as they walked to the entrance of the restaurant, they were immediately seated since the hostess recognized them and didn't want us to wait, sweetness huh? As they sat down, the men were on one side and women on the other side to keep the peace and have a none kissing night.

"Now that we are sitting down, explain this teeheeian thing that was brought up in the car." Matt said interested.

"It is a language that all we say is teehee." Maddie explained.

"How do you communicate that way?" Shannon asked.

"Just by the way we say it, facial reaction and the punctuation of the word." Toes tried to explain.

"Still don't understand it." Gregory said.

"Exactly, it is only for us three to understand and to use. Well, anyways, everyone up for a Skillet Queso?" Fin said looking at the menu.

"Yep, we are hitting the gym tonight or tomorrow, you guys want to come?" Shannon asked.

"We will think about it, but yeah." Matt said setting his menu down.

"When is our flight?" Gregory asked as he set his menu down as well.

"Well, ours is after the show tomorrow, about 11, midnightish." Fin said digging through her purse to find her anti-bacterial.

"Oh, when you having your cook-out?" Matt asked.

"Well, since we have an extra day between when you guys land and the filming, we are looking at having it on that day." Toes said as she took the anti-bacterial from her sister.

"That's cool, anything supply wise you need?" Gregory asked putting some of the anti-bacterial in his hands as well.

"Yeah, probably. What is up with Jeff lately?" Maddie asked as she finally got the anti-bacterial.

"He is okay, just moping around and letting his knuckles heal lately." Matt said as he stirred his drink with a straw as the waitress came back with the Skillet Queso and took their orders.

"How many weeks have it been since he has hit them?" Shannon asked.

"I have counted." Matt said digging in on the Skillet Queso.

"Man, I love this Skillet Queso." Fin said taking a bite of her chip that had the Queso on it.

"I know, it is like an orgasm in my mouth." Toes said eating her chip.

"Dude, I just took a bite of it, do you have to say that?" Shannon said with the food still in his mouth.

"Close your mouth, nobody wants to see that." Matt said turning away in disgust.

"You like seafood?" Shannon said kiddingly.

"Shannon, stop it." Fin said throwing a chip at him without the dip on it.

"Hey, next time aim for my mouth." Shannon said.

"New game, whoever can get the most chips in Shannon's mouth wins." Toes said as she grabbed a handful of chips to start throwing at his mouth, she will throw one then eat one as the others did the same, Shannon would of course grab a few here and there that weren't in his mouth and dip them. The waitress and the other waiters were getting pissed because we were making a mess and we have hit them each like five times, that was until we ran out of chips; we had tons of dip left.

"Now, what are we going to do with the dip?" Gregory asked looking at the half-full dip container.

"We can eat it with our fingers." Maddie said.

"Dude, it's still hot." Fin said stopping her friend from dipping her finger into the dip.

"Do you think they will give us another basket of chips?" Matt asked trying to find the waitress.

"I doubt it, look at this mess and they are pissed at us for hitting them." Toes said as the waitress and this other waiter came over with our meals.

"Excuse me; may I have another basket of chips?" Matt asked. The waitress looked at him, then she looked at the floor that was covered with chips and back at him, she nodded and left.

"Shockingly, she might actually bring it to us." Maddie said shocked.

"I think it is because we are famous stars, they know that we will probably tip big and they want to please us to get a bigger one." Shannon explained as he dug into his food.

"Shannon, you act like you haven't eaten in like three days." Gregory said looking at Shannon.

"Sorry." Shannon said.

"Especially after all those chips." Toes said as she started to eat. They all finished their meals, or as much as they can, still no chips.

"Where are my chips?" Matt asked getting pissed because he didn't get the chips from the waitress.

"Matt, we are finished with our meals; do we really need any more chips for the Queso?" Fin asked.

"Yes, I want my chips." Matt said standing up and walking away from the table.

"Where's he going?" Maddie asked.

"I have no idea." Gregory said as they all watched him as he walked back into the Employees Only area where the food was prepared and grabbed a basket of chips that was sitting on the counter and walked back out carrying it. They all busted up laughing as he came back to the table.

"Really? You went through all that trouble for the chips?" Toes asked.

"Yes, it's still good." Matt said sitting down and eating the chips as the waitress came over.

"Sir, you are not allowed in the Employees Only area." She said.

"Well, since you didn't bring me my chips, I went and got it myself." Matt said eating another chip.

"Here's your check, do we need any boxes or you want to get that yourself too?" She said snobby.

"We will get it ourselves, thank you though." Matt said smiling at her.

"Thanks a lot Matt; we are probably never going to be allowed to come back in ever again." Fin said.

"I doubt it, what are they going to do, print my picture and put it up saying 'Do Not Serve this Man'?" Matt said as he continued eating his chips.

"Where are the boxes?" Maddie asked looking around.

"I will go get them." Matt said standing up and went in search of the boxes.

"I am waiting for us to get kicked out; he is going to get us in trouble with these tendencies of his." Shannon said shaking his head.

"It hasn't gotten that far yet." Gregory said.

"Keyword, yet." Toes said as Matt came back carrying three boxes.

"Did you get a box for your chips?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I went through all that trouble for these chips, I am taking them with me." Matt said pouring all the chips and dip into one box, he handed one box to Fin for her and Toes food, and another for Gregory's food.

"How much is the bill?" Toes said reaching over the table and grabbing the check to see the price.

"Do they have a cleaning fee for this mess?" Shannon asked kidding.

"No, surprising though, and surprisingly nobody slipped and fell on them." Toes said setting the check down. Matt took his hat off and everyone threw a card into the hat and he shook it about. Maddie reached in and pulled out Matt's card.

"Thanks a lot Maddie, your supposed to be my girlfriend and not pull out my card." Matt said jokingly.

"Sorry, that's what you get for the whole chip and box thing." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"Maddie, you just started it again." Fin said looking the other way as Shannon gave her attitude.

"I should be able to snap my fingers." Shannon said.

"You should have thought before you did it." Toes said as the waitress came over to pick up the check.

"I am surprised you didn't get up and do it yourself Matt." Gregory said.

"I would, but I don't know how to work the machines." Matt said.

"You have a winner as well; I think Toes is the only one that has a half way decent guy." Fin said looking at Maddie.

"I know, that is what we are always told." Maddie said giggling as the waitress came back; Matt signed the receipt for the restaurant.

"How much of a tip should I leave for her?" Matt asked.

"Um….I don't know." Shannon said shrugging his shoulders stealing a fry that was still left on Fin's plate.

"Well, about 2, I mean for her to clean this up and everything, but the whole chip and snobbish remark she said." Matt said writing it down.

"It's your money." Gregory said standing up and grabbing his box.

"At least he got his chips." Toes said as the rest of them got up and headed out of the restaurant.

"I love those chips." Matt said smiling as he held the door open for them and the waitress's and the waiters gave them dirty looks.

"They don't know what a good time if it hit them on the butt." Shannon said as he opened the van door for them.

"I know right, they better get used to it if they want us to come back again." Gregory said as they all climbed into the van.

"Can you get us back to the hotel without getting lost?" Fin asked teasingly.

"Maybe, I will think about it." Matt said smiling.

"I will give you your chips." Maddie said holding the box that held his chips.

"You better give me those chips, I worked hard for them." Matt said as he pulled out of the parking spot and got on the main road.

"Yeah Maddie, he worked really hard for those chips." Toes said smiling.

"You're an ass sometimes." Shannon said towards Matt.

"How rude, I thought you were my friend." Matt said.

"I am, but sometimes you're just embarrassing." Shannon said still can't believe what his friend just did.

"Poor Shannon." Gregory said.

"We need more of these trips, I love it." Fin said giggling and loving every minute of this.

"You're enjoying this way too much back there." Maddie said.

"I am sorry, it was funny, if it is funny, and I laugh." Fin said calming down.

"See, at least someone finds it hilarious." Matt said as he turned down another street.

"Hey, you were able to find the hotel no problem but you had a problem to find the Chili's." Toes said teasingly.

"Shut up, I am sure you would have had just the same amount of trouble as I did if you were driving." Matt said offensively.

"Fine, next time I drive and see how long it will take me." Toes said.

"Too late now, you probably already know how to get there by watching me." Matt said.

"He's got a point there." Shannon said as Fin got a text message from Jeff, saying 'Talkd 2 Vince, match 2morrow, first match up.' Fin squirmed in excitement and started bouncing in her seat.

"What's your issue?" Gregory asked.

"I got a match tomorrow." Fin blurted out.

"Against who?" Toes asked.

"I don't know, but I am excited." Fin said sliding her phone into her pocket, and she saw Maddie staring her down.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Maddie asked as Matt pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Oh, since Matt got lost on the way there, it pushed us back some, it is about 8:30." Shannon said looking at his watch.

"Don't blame me for that, blame the waitress for wasting the time not bringing me my chips." Matt said as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"Do you think Vince is up since we have to call and explain the bed to him?" Toes asked.

"We will call him tomorrow to tell him." Gregory said giggling over the fact that they broke the bed.

"I still can't believe you broke the bed." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I can't believe you walked into the kitchen of the restaurant and got a basket of chips." Toes said giggling.

"Hey, it is way better than breaking a bed." Matt said.

"What makes you think that?" Fin said.

"Ok, whatever, this argument is over." Shannon said stopping the two and they walked into the hotel.

"Do we still want to hit the gym later?" Toes asked.

"I am up for it." Fin said as the elevator doors opened for them to get on.

"Didn't you guys do enough damage today at training and breaking that bed?" Matt said jokingly.

"I wasn't involved with the bed breaking." Fin said.

"It was good training for Maddie though." Shannon said.

"That is the only time she is going to win though." Gregory said.

"Shut up!" Maddie said smacking him in the arm.

"Hey, watch it, these pups help me win." Gregory said rubbing his arm where she just hit it.

"They aren't very big compared to mine." Matt said flexing his.

"Shut up, you're the fat ass that went into the kitchen just to get some chips." Fin said.

"Big muscle men like me like chips." Matt said.

"Sure…" Toes said as the elevator came to the 11th floor.

"We do." Gregory said as they filed off the elevator.

"You guys coming down to our room?" Maddie asked.

"Do you have room for us to sit now that you are down to one bed?" Gregory said kidding.

"We still have one bed to break, we need all the help." Shannon said giggling.

"I think that you can handle it yourself, we are going to go check on Jeff and make sure he isn't doing anything stupid." Matt said.

"Do you want to hit the gym later with us?" Fin asked.

"We will think about it, if we don't night girls…well and Shannon." Matt said as he hugged and kissed Maddie on the lips.

"We will call you if we hit the gym, Jeff is invited as well." Fin said hugging Matt and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will bring it up, but who knows with that moping bitch." Gregory said as he hugged and kissed Toes on the lips.

"You said the b word!" Shannon said covering his ears.

"Shut up, you are FAR from being a virgin." Fin said hugging Gregory and kissed him on the cheek.

"How would you know?" Toes asked.

"None of your business." Fin said as Shannon manly hugged Gregory and Matt.

"I think they did something." Matt said smiling widely.

"No we didn't." Fin said as she rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway.

"Someone is offensive today." Gregory said as Matt and him went towards their own room.


	63. Shannon's Fat Bulge

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I DOUBT SHANNON AS ANY FAT BULGES ON HIM, BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN HIM SHIRTLESS, AND I DID NOT SEE ANY.**

"Hey Fin, wait up." Shannon said as he ran down the hallway towards her.

"Look, it's the Virgin Mary." Fin said as Shannon grabbed her hand, turned her around and pulled her closer to him.

"Emphasis on the Mary part." Maddie said as she walked past them.

"Hey!" Shannon said smacking her in the back of the head.

"Ow….abuse…" Maddie said as Toes walked by as well to unlock the room.

"I am still getting the none broken bed." Fin said as she tried to get loose from Shannon's grip.

"Not if we get in there first." Toes said pushing the door open quickly.

"No far, he has me anchored here." Fin said still trying to loosen Shannon's grip.

"Too bad, so sad." Maddie said as Shannon pulled Fin back into him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You just ruined our chances of getting the none broken bed." Fin said madly as Shannon leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well, if we get the broken one, we don't have to worry about breaking it later." Shannon said staring deeply into her eyes with his crystal blue ones.

"I am not going to do that with them right there in the room." Fin said putting her hands around his neck when Toes and Maddie opened the door again.

"You two coming in, or you going to stand out there all night?" Toes asked.

"We're coming." Fin said as she unhooked her arms from being around Shannon.

"Poor baby, Shannon isn't going to get anything tonight." Maddie said doing the puppy dog look.

"Shut up, neither are you." Shannon said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Bite me." Maddie said as she moved out of the door frame to make room for those two to come in.

"Don't tempt him." Toes said as she closed the door behind them.

"How did you know that I bite?" Shannon asked as he helped pull out Willow and Teddy as they jumped onto the broken bed.

"I don't know, I just observe people and I draw sexual conclusions about them." Toes said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, I am aware that my sister is weird." Fin said lowering herself down to climb onto the broken bed with the dogs.

"For someone that doesn't like the fact that we broke the bed sure is laying on it." Maddie said sitting on the none broken bed.

"I am getting down here to play with the dogs." Fin said finally lying down.

"Sure, that is the lowest I have ever seen you Fin." Toes said lying on the bed next to Maddie.

"I have." Shannon said smiling mischievously.

"You kinky bitches." Maddie said as she glimpsed between the two.

"Whatever guys." Fin said pulling Willow who was standing above her head over to her chest to play with her as Shannon laid down next to Fin.

"Talking about bitches, Fin's playing with hers." Toes said giggling.

"I know right." Maddie said giggling as well.

"Thank god for bitches." Fin said as she saw Shannon playing with Teddy.

"Oh yes, thank god for bitches and hoes." Maddie said.

"Whatever, we should go to the gym, I feel like I gained 5 pounds from dinner alone." Shannon said rubbing his stomach with one hand.

"Or you're retaining water." Toes said as he just gave him a dirty look.

"Oh yes, I retain water all the time Toes." Shannon said.

"You probably did gain 5 pounds from eating that whole meal and that one basket of chips." Maddie said.

"Maybe I enjoy the little fat bulge he is gaining." Fin said rubbing his stomach.

"Do I really have a fat bulge?" Shannon asked pulling up his shirt.

"AH! My eyes, it's burning my eyes!" Toes screamed throwing her hand over her eyes. Shannon threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face; she threw it back and hit him in the chest.

"Pillow fight!" Maddie yelled as she grabbed a pillow herself and started hitting Toes as Fin joined in.

"This probably isn't a smart idea since we already have one broken bed, we don't need to pay for another." Shannon said.

"He's got a point." Fin said stopping in mid hit to Maddie's head.

"How many guests are you able to get into the 24 hour fitness with your cards?" Maddie asked setting her pillow down.

"I think two." Toes said.

"And a $10 charge after 9 pm, I think." Fin added squatting down to sit on the broken bed.

"$10? I can spend that on like that bed." Maddie said trying to kick the bed from where she was sitting on the other one.

"This bed probably is $10 if it broke that easily." Toes said.

"Yeah, what if the 400 pound Bubba was with a chick on this bed getting it on, it would be a hazard for the people on the floor below them, because with all that weight it will probably go all the way through." Shannon said bouncing on the mattress.

"You are nasty." Maddie said.

"You know you are probably thinking it too." Shannon said.

"Yes, I think about Bubba every second of my life." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"At least you finally admit it." Toes said.

"And, now that I mentioned it, you probably are thinking about it as well." Shannon said.

"Shut up." Maddie said smacking Toes and Shannon with a pillow.

"Since you admitted to thinking about Bubba, do you think of Matt as Bubba?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, that's a little too personal." Fin said smacking his stomach.

"Hey, watch my fat bulge." Shannon said as Toes and Maddie rolled their eyes.

"You are more in love with that fat bulge that you are with me." Fin said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Maybe he is, he is just keeping you around so he can have some kind of sexual heal, I mean since he can't have sex with his fat bulge, at least I don't think you can." Maddie said thinking about if you could do that.

"You said it that time." Toes said.

"You can't blame him that time." Fin said pointing at Maddie.

"Is it possible to have sex with your fat bulge?" Shannon asked beating Maddie to the punch.

"How the hell would I know?" Toes said.

"Do we really need to talk about this?" Fin asked.

"Yes, just to annoy you more." Shannon said kissing her cheek.

"Yay for annoying Fin!" Maddie said excitedly.

"What else might annoy Fin?" Toes asked.

"Your face." Shannon said.

"In your face Toes!" Fin said giggling.

"Shut up!" Toes said hitting her sister in the face with a pillow.

"Hey!" Fin said struggling to get up and jumped onto Toes.

"Oh god!" Toes said as Fin landed on her.

"Whoa!" Shannon said as she grabbed a bone from Willow's mouth.

"What about that gym?" Maddie asked as she pulled out her phone to show that it was now 9 pm.

"Yeah, I am ready to go." Fin said climbing off Toes and grabbing her sweaty clothes from earlier.

"You want to go this late?" Shannon asked playing tug war with Willow.

"Why not? I mean, we don't have to be at the arena until at least 1 to talk to Shawn and change, even then we will be early." Toes said sitting up.

"Yeah, are you afraid of being at 24 hour fitness in the dark?" Maddie asked teasingly.

"I am not afraid of the dark, I am afraid of what is going to happen there." Shannon said as Willow jumped onto his stomach.

"She's deflating your fat bulge." Fin said as she walked out of the bathroom in her work-out clothes from earlier.

"That just means he has to eat another 5 pounds of food to get it back." Maddie said getting up from the bed to go change.

"Do you need help getting up from that bed?" Fin asked as she walked over to him standing in front of him.

"Yeah, maybe." Shannon said helping Willow off him and holding up both his hands for Fin to help him up.

"Are you going to be able to pick him up by yourself?" Toes asked.

"You're kind of calling the kettle black." Fin said back to her as she pulled him up to where he was standing against her.

"We are kind of close don't you think?" Shannon said looking down at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Maybe I like being this close." Fin said running her hands through his hair.

"Hello, still in the room." Toes said waving her hand at them like someone would to say hi.

"You can easily leave." Shannon said breaking the eye contact as Maddie walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" Maddie asked.

"No, but you saved me." Toes said standing up and ran into the bathroom carrying her work-out clothes.

"You two really do need a hobby." Maddie said lying on the now open bed.

"We do have a hobby, teasing you." Shannon said as he lifted Fin up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her a mere 2 inches to the bed Maddie was laying on and set her down.

"Get your own bed you perverts." Maddie said seeing an exposed thong on Fin; she reached over and snapped it.

"Hey, that hurt!" Fin said turning around and rubbed her back.

"Sorry, I saw it and had to, wear clothes that cover it." Maddie said giggling.

"Maybe, I like it when she wears her thong out." Shannon said smiling.

"Geez, I thought the fat bulge sex talk was bad, but this is worse." Toes said walking out of the bathroom as Shannon left to get changed.

"You two really are way lovey dovey." Maddie said.

"Sorry for showing our affection." Fin said sitting Indian style.

"Nothing wrong with it." Toes said fixing her hair.

"Do you really need to fix your hair; it is just going to get messed up from the work out and from when you sweat." Maddie said.

"Because I want to look at all those bulky men there." Toes said smiling.

"Dude, isn't Gregory going?" Fin asked.

"We got to call those bitches." Maddie said pulling out her phone and dialing Matt's number. "Why am I always the one calling those bitches?" Maddie asked.

"How rude, you think I am a bitch?" Matt asked.

"No, it's just a joke. We are going to the gym, you guys want to come?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, that actually depends; did you break the other bed yet?" Matt asked.

"What is he saying?" Fin asked and Maddie waved at her to shut up.

"No, we haven't broken the bed yet; you want to help the process." Maddie said giggling.

"You kinky bitches." Toes said.

"Who's a kinky bitch?" Shannon said walking into the bedroom.

"Maddie and Matt." Fin said.

"Tell them to shut up so we can talk." Matt said screaming through the phone.

"Yo bitches shut up, I am on the phone." Maddie said.

"Whatever." Toes said rolling her eyes as she went to pick Teddy up, she started to play with him before she put him in the carrying bag.

"Now that their quiet, we'll go, everyone except Jeff because like I said before he is a bag of douche." Matt said as you can hear Gregory giggling in the background.

"Why is Gregory laughing?" Maddie asked.

"Because I said the word douche." Matt said.

"Sounds like Gregory, but be down there in 10 minutes?" Maddie asked.

"10 minutes, that doesn't give me a lot of time." Shannon said.

"Shut up, you're already ready." Fin said.

"Alright, see you then love you." Matt said.

"Love you too." Maddie said hanging up the phone.

"Their going?" Toes asked as she crawled onto the broken bed.

"Why the hell you getting onto the broken bed, we have to go down to their room." Fin said standing up and kicked Toes lightly.

"Yeah, in like 10 minutes dude." Toes said grabbing Fin's foot.

"Give me my foot back!" Fin said shaking her foot trying to get it back.

"No, I am helping you do the hokey pokey." Toes said giggling.

"Hokey pokey doesn't shake their foot that long." Fin said sarcastically.

"You guys really do have way too much time." Maddie said standing up and walked over to the broken bed.

"Help me!" Fin said as Maddie grabbed Toes hand trying to get off her foot and Shannon pulled out his camera snapping a photo.

"I probably look horrible in that photo." Toes said finally releasing Fin's leg.

"Yeah you do, but when do you not look horrible?" Shannon said giggling as Toes jumped up and chased him out of the room.

"Good, now stay out!" Toes yelled shutting the door and he started banging on the door.

"Let him in." Maddie said.

"We are leaving soon; he can stay out there until we leave." Toes said as Fin put Willow in her carrying bag.

"I am ready to go; I will go out and wait with Shannon." Fin said as she walked out into the hallway.

"I guess we should head out, do you think their dressed?" Toes asked as she grabbed a room key and headed out of the room.

"If their not, we will just get a free show." Maddie said smiling.

"Who's getting a free show?" Fin asked as they shut the hotel room door.

"We were talking about if they weren't dressed, and smart ass over here said we will just get a free show." Toes explained.

"You're a nasty freak." Shannon said looking at Maddie.

"What can I say? Look at my best friends." Maddie said looking at Toes and Fin individually.

"I knew I liked you guys for a reason." Shannon smiling as he wrapped his arms around Fin as they walked down the hallway.

"How are you going to work out tonight?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to lift Fin as my weights." Shannon said.

"I doubt that." Toes said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked.

"You know what it means." Toes said.

"You want to have a weight contest, whoever could lift the most amount of weight wins?" Shannon asked.

"Guys, stop it, and that wouldn't be fair, because she hasn't even lifted weights lately." Maddie said cutting in.

"Fine, we will find another way to settle this." Shannon said.

"Deal." Toes said as they reached Hardy's and Gregory's room, which they were sharing with MVP. MVP opened the door and looked at us weird.

"Hello?" MVP said.

"We are here for Gregory and Matt." Maddie said.

"And you are?" MVP said.

"Well, we are the new Diva's and you know Shannon." Toes said.

"Right, come on in." MVP said stepping out of the way to let them in.

"Thanks." Shannon said as they walked into the room to find Jeff sitting on the couch and Matt and Gregory sitting on the breakfast bar stools.

"Yo Matt Gregory, your posse is here." MVP said sitting down on the couch next to Jeff.

"Their not our posse, their our bitches, get it right." Toes said.

"Whatever." MVP said.

"Hey Jeff, are you going to say hi?" Toes said, Jeff looked back at them trying not to smile.

"Hey guys, have fun at the gym." Jeff said turning his attention back to the television.

"He really is moping isn't he?" Shannon said towards Matt.

"I know right?" Maddie said as they walked back out of the room.

"What machines you going to hit at the gym?" Matt asked wrapping his arm around Maddie.

"Well, I am probably going to do the treadmill or stair climber, then lift some weights." Maddie said.

"I am working on weights mainly." Shannon said.

"I am with Maddie on this, even though I probably do both treadmill and the stair climber." Fin said.

"Dude, you don't need to do that much of a work-out, you're not that fat." Gregory said.

"Did you not see what I ate at Chili's?" Fin said.

"If anyone needs to do that work out is Shannon." Toes said jokingly.

"Hey, I told you that I love my fat bulge." Shannon said rubbing the fake fat bulge that he insists that he has.

"We know Shannon." Maddie said as they climbed onto the elevator.

"Well, I don't know." Gregory said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Toes said stopping him from asking.

"Okay, I am going to take your word." Matt said.

"How come no body ever wants to hear stuff that involves me?" Shannon asked.

"We do, but some of the strangest things come out of your mouth." Maddie said.

"But, at least Fin loves me, so I am good." Shannon said smiling.

"Who said anything about love, I am only in it for the sex." Fin said looking at him.

"Way too much information guys." Gregory said as the elevator came to a stop, we climbed off.

"You're just rude." Shannon said to Fin.

"I was just joking Shannon, I love you, and you know that." Fin said kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Time to pimp this Mini-Van." Gregory said as they walked out of the hotel to find their Mini-Van.

"We should put it on the MTV show Pimp my Ride." Maddie said.

"We can't, it's a rental car." Matt said.

"But, it will be cool though." Shannon said.

"You would." Toes said as they found the Mini-Van and Matt unlocked the doors.

"You're telling me you wouldn't think it would be cool?" Shannon asked.

"It would, but I knew that you would have liked it." Toes explained.

"Who didn't know that he would like it?" Maddie asked as no one raised their hands.

"Thanks, I see how I am loved people." Shannon said as they climbed into the car and buckled in.

"We love you in a unique way." Matt said.

"Unique would describe it." Toes said.


	64. 24 Hour Fitness

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, I ALSO DO NOT OWN 24 HOUR FITNESS, THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OC'S.**

"Does anybody know where the nearest 24 Hour Fitness is?" Fin asked.

"No, I figured that is how Matt's Blackberry would come in handy." Maddie said.

"Geez, why me?" Matt asked.

"Because you're the cool one that's driving." Gregory said.

"Well the cool one driving got lost on the way to Chili's." Toes said.

"Shut up, at least I am getting directions this time." Matt said typing into his Blackberry.

"You're probably like the only man that I know that would probably admit to getting directions." Fin said.

"Hey, I would get directions." Shannon said.

"No you won't, dude, you would rather drive around until you come upon it." Gregory said calling Shannon out on it.

"No I won't." Shannon said turning a shade of red.

"I think it is true at the fact he is turning red." Maddie said.

"I am not!" Shannon said looking out the window.

"Shannon, it's not that bad." Fin said rubbing his knee.

"Do you have your gym membership cards?" Matt asked.

"Duh! We would be stupid if we forgot them." Toes said thinking to herself making sure she did grab hers.

"Don't lie; I know your thinking to yourself double checking that you grabbed it." Fin said.

"No I'm not." Toes said.

"You say that." Gregory said smiling and Toes just roller her eyes.

"But anyways, the show tomorrow and then off to Vegas." Matt said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"That seems like a lot of people here at this time of night." Shannon said looking at all the cars.

"Is someone afraid to work out in front of people?" Maddie asked.

"No, I am afraid of people like you." Shannon said.

"Yes! I scared him!" Maddie said excitedly as they filed out of the car.

"Not quite there yet missy." Shannon said.

"Would it help if I threw a white sheet over my head and snuck into your room at night and make ghostly sounds?" Maddie asked.

"You would go through all that trouble just to scare him?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I want to scare him." Maddie said determined.

"Fine, when you scare me, all I got to say is I get payback." Shannon said.

"And, he will get my help." Gregory said.

"Like you are any good at jumping out and scaring anybody." Matt said.

"I can be." Gregory said.

"Your face is scarier." Fin said giggling at him.

"Shut up, at least I don't have to hide my face by make-up." Gregory said.

"Are you going to let your boyfriend talk to me like that?" Fin asked Toes.

"Yeah, I think so; go take your anger out on the treadmill." Toes said.

"Fine or I can hit a punching bag." Fin said looking the other way.

"Oh, is someone mad?" Maddie said doing in a baby type voice.

"Shut up Maddie." Fin said not being able to stop laughing at the way Maddie said it.

"I knew that would get her." Maddie said happily as they entered the gym.

"There aren't very many people in here compared to how many cars are out there." Shannon said looking around. Fin and Toes handed the associate their cards, and grabbed forms for Maddie, Gregory, Matt and Shannon.

"Sit down you bitches and fill out this paperwork unless if you want me to fill it out and I will make shit up about you." Fin said handing each person a paper.

"I don't want to do it." Matt said refusing to take the paper.

"Fine, I will do it, Toes you want to help?" Fin asked.

"Sure, name?" Toes asked.

"Emily Ann Smith." Fin said as Toes wrote it down.

"Gender, female." Toes said as she marked the Female box as they continued down the paperwork filling it out wrongly.

"Here you go Ms. Emily." Fin said as Toes handed the paper to Matt.

"Thank you very much, I feel so pretty." Matt said twirling his hair with his finger.

"You look so pretty ma'am." Shannon said.

"Why thank you sir." Matt said doing a curtsy. Matt walked up to the counter with the paperwork as the associate looked at the paperwork and looked up at Matt. "Is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"Is your name Emily?" They asked.

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" Matt asked as Fin and Toes had to look away because of laughter.

"No there isn't ma'am." They said as they allowed his entrance into the gym with a little pin he has to wear with his name and the word guest on it as Maddie, Shannon and Gregory followed up to the desk as Fin and Toes went into the gym with Matt.

"I can't believe you went through with it." Gregory said now laughing that he is in the gym.

"It was pretty hilarious, I can't lie." Shannon said wiping his eyes from tears.

"Well, are we here to laugh or to work out?" Maddie asked trying not to laugh anymore.

"Technically we are working out since laughing does burn fat." Matt said trying to sound smart.

"Thank you very much for that information Emily." Toes said.

"No problem." Matt said smiling.

"I am hitting the treadmill, who's with me?" Fin asked as she started to stretch her legs.

"I am hitting it as well, Toes you in?" Maddie asked as she stretched her legs as well.

"Yeah, guys what you doing?" Toes asked.

"Hello, I am a girl for tonight, look at my name." Matt said pointing at his nametag.

"Sorry, guys and Emily." Toes said correcting herself.

"I am going to do weights to gain some muscle." Shannon said trying to flex his now muscles.

"You do that; I will be doing the same and being his spotter." Gregory said as he stretched his arms.

"What about you Emily?" Maddie asked looking at Matt.

"I will probably walk around hitting random machines." Matt said as he tried stretching his arms and his legs.

"Come on girls, I see three open ones." Fin said as she grabbed Toes and Maddie as they kind of sped walk over to the treadmills to catch them before anybody else did.

"You want to jog then walk process?" Toes asked.

"Okay, what speed you guys running at?" Maddie asked trying to look at the others machines.

"I am at 7 mph." Fin said as she jumped onto the rotating mat and started running as Toes joined in on running on her machine as well.

"Same here, join in Maddie." Toes said as Maddie set her machine and started running as well.

"One thing I like about running on these treadmills is that we get a perfect view of our guys squatting while doing their weights." Fin said as she couldn't stop staring at Shannon doing her squat presses.

"I don't think Shannon is that attractive, but look at his ass." Maddie said.

"No, look at Gregory's." Toes said as they turned their attention to Gregory.

"You guys are sick." Matt said as they turned their attention to Matt who was standing at the end of the treadmills. They turned their attention back facing forward as he kept standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be over there squatting for us as well?" Fin asked.

"I want to run on the treadmill with the other girls." Matt said doing his girly voice.

"But there isn't any free ones Emily." Toes said as she glanced back at him.

"I will just climb onto yours then since you just volunteered." Matt said as he climbed up the side of her treadmill not stopping her.

"You are going to fall off." Maddie said.

"No I am not." Matt said as he jumped onto the rotating Matt with Toes.

"I have my camera phone ready to take a photo of you when you fall off." Fin said as she reached into her pocket pulling it out as she continued running. Within another 5 minutes Toes kicked her foot up as she was running kicking Matt right where it counts, he stopped and bent over hitting Toes causing her to trip and fall as they both landed on the rotating mat which caused them to fly off the treadmill. Fin and Maddie watched the whole thing causing them to bust up laughing, they stopped their machines, Fin reached over and stopped Toes as she climbed off her treadmill taking a picture of the two lying on the ground in pain.

"I told you that you were stupid." Maddie said giggling a little.

"You guys okay?" Fin asked laughing as she snapped photos of them with her cell phone as Shannon and Gregory made their way over along with an associate.

"Are you okay ladies?" The associate from behind the counter said.

"We are fine, thanks for worrying though." Toes said as she began sitting up rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Shannon asked as Fin and Maddie couldn't breathe from laughter.

"Why don't you guys go for a walk to cool yourself down from the laughter?" Gregory said as he pushed them a little, Fin and Maddie walked away from the area still laughing at what just happen, they walked over to the weight area and started lifting weights.

"What happen you guys?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I climbed onto the treadmill; we were doing well until she swung her leg up and kicked me in my private area. I bent over a little to grab it, which I ended up hitting her, causing her to go off balance and we both went flying off the machine." Matt said as he grabbed his balls.

"You should have been wearing a cup then." Toes said as she slowly made it to her knees as Gregory helped her up to her feet.

"Dude, this is a public place do you really have to grab yourself that much?" Shannon asked.

"Dude, it hurts." Matt said as he tried to make it to his knees.

"Well, if you're Emily you don't have any balls." Gregory said.

"Well, for right now I am her twin brother Edward." Matt said still at his knees.

"Get up and walk it off." Shannon said helping him up and helped him walk over to the weights where Maddie and Fin were still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny guys." Toes said as she grabbed some weights as well.

"Yes it was." Fin said sniffing and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I would have laughed." Shannon said chuckling a little.

"Can we just go on with our work outs?" Matt said as he grabbed some weights.

"Be careful, we don't want to injure your balls any more." Gregory said cracking himself up as Matt flicked him off with his free hand. "Oh yes Emily, bring it on!" Gregory said doing a little prance over to Matt as Matt pushed him back a little giggling.

"Dude, I have a weight in my hand." Matt said.

"Maybe I like that in a girl." Gregory said rubbing a finger across his cheek.

"That is just wrong you guys." Maddie said.

"You're just mad because it's your boyfriend or should I say girlfriend?" Fin said.

"You would act the same way if it was Shannon." Toes said as she started to lift the weights above her head. They did dumbbells, bench presses, chin ups, leg lifts and abs crunches, each person taking turns until each person got done with each one.

"I think I am done with weights, I don't want to hit the treadmills again because I would just laugh." Maddie said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"We can go into that room over there and do aerobics or something; they have miscellaneous things in it for all of us to do." Toes suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that." Matt agreed as they walked into the empty room as Gregory turned the light on to the room.

"Whoa, they have the giant balls you can bounce on!" Shannon said running over and jumping on one and was bouncing up and down on it.

"It is for work out purposes you douche." Matt said as he kicked the ball out from beneath Shannon's ass and Shannon fell onto his ass.

"What was that for?" Shannon asked as he stood up and rubbed his ass.

"I don't know, just felt like it." Matt said as he rolled the ball over to Toes and Maddie who were pulling out steps for an aerobics tape the Fin found. "OOHH, can I do aerobics too?" Matt said as he let the ball roll back to Shannon.

"Hey, I got my ball back!" Shannon said excitedly as he sat on the ball laying back over it.

"You're stupid Shannon." Gregory said as he just sat on the wood floor.

"What are you going to do, just sit there and watch them do aerobics?" Shannon asked as he looked at Gregory upside down.

"Anything else we can do?" Gregory asked.

"There's a hip-hop dance tape and a television over there if you want to do that." Fin said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That should be fun to watch." Matt said giggling as Shannon sat up and rolled the ball over to Gregory, Gregory bounced the ball back as Shannon rolled the ball back where he found it and grabbed a weight ball and threw it at Gregory, he didn't expect it to be that heavy which caused him to fall backwards.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" Gregory said as he laid on the floor holding the weight ball as everyone ran over to him.

"It's a weight ball Gregory." Toes said picking up the ball.

"Matt was finally getting good at the aerobics when you distracted us." Maddie said a little depressed.

"We should try the hip-hop tape." Shannon said as he grabbed the tape and tossed it to Fin.

"This should be entertaining to watch you three muscle men break dancing." Toes said as Fin ejected the aerobics tape and inserted the hip-hop tape pushing play. Fin, Toes and Maddie removed the steps and stood behind Shannon, Matt and Gregory, who is now standing on his feet, were more interested in trying to do these dance moves. Fin, Maddie and Toes slipped off their shoes to do the moves in their socks which would be easier for them to move around. They completed one whole song until Maddie went to did one move for the dance where her one foot slipped out from beneath her and caused her to fall backwards.

"Did you get too excited for learning this dance where you had to lay down to calm down?" Fin joked.

"Yes Fin, I am tired from all this working out." Maddie said as she laid there as Matt stopped the tape.

"Yeah, we have worked out a lot today." Toes said as she sat down next to Maddie pulling her knees to her chin and Fin sat down Indian style.

"Yeah, plus with all the laughter we have had today." Matt said as he sat down with his legs flat on the ground and resting his weight on his hands and Shannon and Gregory went and grabbed two giant balls to sit on.

"How rude, you get the balls and we get the hard floor." Toes said as Fin rested her arms on Shannon legs and leaned back onto the ball.

"You can get off your fat ass and get your own." Shannon said pointing over at the balls.

"We should have ball sprints, whoever can get from this side of the room to that side and back on the ball without standing up and pushing it wins." Gregory said as he pointed his finger up like he thought of the best idea ever.

"You're on buddy boy." Toes said climbing up from the floor going to grab her ball as Fin, Maddie and Matt followed behind her which ended up taking up all the balls that were in there.

"On the count of three, 1.…2.….3!" Shannon said as they started off rolling and pulling their ball with their butts still on the ball with their legs.

"Screw this." Fin said as she touched the wall, bent over the ball and did the crab walk resting her back on the ball and moving faster that way.

"That's cheating!" Matt said angrily.

"It isn't against the rules he said." Fin pointed out as she was in the lead and got to the wall soon after.

"No far!" Maddie said as she was second.

"How is it not far, my butt was on the ball and no one said you couldn't use your hands." Fin said as she sat on the ball and leaned her back on the wall.

"She has a point." Gregory agreed.

"Is that a punching dummy?" Toes said not paying attention to the conversation pointing at the corner that no one paid attention too.

"Yeah, I think so; you want to hit a round of punches?" Shannon said getting up from his ball and rolled it back to its spot as the others did the same. Shannon dragged it out, stood behind it to hold it in place as the others took punches. Toes went up there to take punches as she did so, he would pop out from behind the dummy and yell the word boo at random intervals.

"Would you stop jumping out from behind the dummy and saying boo? It is annoying me and one time I will accidentally hurt you." Toes said as she punched the dummy one more time before taking off the gloves.

"I thought it was funny, I will stop." Shannon said as Toes handed the gloves over to Maddie.

"You need the most practice Maddie." Toes said as Maddie slipped on the gloves.

"Bring it on!" Shannon said as Maddie placed herself in front of the dummy and started punching it.

"Come on Maddie, punch it harder, and pretend it is Matt's face." Fin said.

"Hey, why would she punch me, I am her girlfriend, at least girlfriend for tonight, boyfriend after we leave this gym." Matt said.

"Fine, pretend it is….umm…..pretend it is Edge, the so-called waste of sperm." Fin said.

"What?" Gregory said looking over at Fin with a what-did-you-just-say look.

"Oh, this one time we were at an house show after the whole Edge being attacked by none other than Matt Hardy himself and everything, we have despised Edge WAY before that, and we were sitting there in this college gymnasium, he was wrestling against Big Show, with Lita in his corner. This dumb ass stands up, yells on top of her lungs 'Edge, your nothing but a waste of sperm!' Everyone in our section busted up laughing, it echoed through out the arena, Big Show who was in the ring looked up to see her standing up, he busted up laughing as well. Five minutes later, Edge and Lita headed up the stairs towards us, I was sitting on the edge of the row, luckily I wanted to attack Lita because I hated her and I figured that those two bitches could get Edge, but Big Show caught them two rows away from us. Big mouth over here stands up, and said stuff like 'Bring it on,' or 'Come on big boy!'" Fin said explaining the situation and pointed at Maddie and Toes at some parts in the story.

"You guys are really weird and have some interesting stories." Gregory said giggling and rolling her eyes.

"It was funny at the time though." Maddie said as she continued punching the dummy.

"Boy, does she have a powerful punch in her." Shannon said.

"I give up for tonight; I am dead to the world." Maddie said stopping after she punched one last time and slid the gloves off handing them to Fin who was next in the sitting line.

"Oh boy, my turn." Fin said jumping up and sliding the gloves on.

"I thought you guys were all innocent and shy, I wouldn't expect you guys to be half as crazy, funny or weird as you guys are." Matt said shaking his head.

"Looks could be deceiving, and didn't you dad ever tell you to never judge the book by its cover?" Toes said looking down at Matt.

"He did, but I didn't think it would be true." Matt said as he pulled his knees up to his face.

"Well, it did come true, congratulations." Gregory said reaching his hand out to shake it.

"Do I get a Hallmark card for this?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I will pick it up for you sometime and give it to you when I can." Toes said smiling.

"Yes, I get a card, SWEET!" Matt said excitedly.

"You get that excited over just a Hallmark card?" Fin asked as she swung a couple more times at the dummy and slid off the gloves handing them to Gregory.

"A Hallmark card is a big deal to me." Matt said as Fin sat down next to him.

"I guess it is if you're making that big of a deal about it." Shannon said.

"Exactly, I am surprised we haven't been kicked out of this gym yet from all the destruction we have done." Maddie said.

"It wasn't as bad as Ms. Chip Stealer over here." Toes said pointing at Matt with her thumb.

"Shut up, only if Jeff was here, maybe I could use that Jock Itch cream after being kicked in the balls by you." Matt said.

"It still hurts?" Fin asked concerned.

"No, but still." Matt said smirking.

"That was funny when we pulled that Jock Itch cream prank on Jeff." Shannon said giggling at remembering that night.

"I know, when he returns to his normal self, we got to pull another prank on him." Gregory said punching the dummy to death.

"Calm down there man, you are going to break the thing." Shannon said.

"My bad, I guess I am done with punching, your turn Matt." Gregory said as he slid the gloves off and handing them over to Matt.

"Can you even handle my punches?" Matt asked Shannon.

"I think I can handle punches from Ms. Emily." Shannon said running his hands through Matt's hair a little.

"Stop that." Matt said swatting his hand.

"It's your fault, you wanted to be Emily." Fin said giggling.

"I know, I hope I don't break a nail." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"I have nail stuff in my bag." Toes said joking.

"Thank you for the offer." Matt said as he started to punch the dummy.

"Oh, you call that a punch?" Shannon said teasingly.

"I am doing my best." Matt said in a girly voice.

"I guess Matt should not do a girly voice either, Matt you're banned from doing a girl's voice." Maddie said.

"Thank you, at least I am not the only one banned." Shannon said happily.

"Yay, I am the only one that is still able to do a girly voice." Gregory said proudly.

"Now you're banned just to make it equal." Fin said.

"You can't do that until I do a girl's voice." Gregory said.

"Want me make it happen?" Maddie jumped in.

"No thank you." Gregory said afraid of what Maddie might do.

"Shannon, you want to take couple of punches?" Fin asked as Matt slid off the gloves.

"Yes ma'am." Shannon said as he slid on the gloves as Fin climbed behind the dummy.

"Are you even able to take the punches on the dummy from Shannon?" Gregory asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am a big girl." Fin said as Shannon started to punch away at the dummy.

"Well, I think I am going to go straight to bed when we get back to the room." Maddie said yawning.

"How, you only have one bed?" Gregory asked.

"The other bed is still good; it's just closer to the ground." Toes said shrugging her shoulder's like it was no big deal.

"True." Matt said as Fin started to slide the dummy back as Shannon slid the gloves off and set them to the side.

"Does anybody have anti-bacteria?" Shannon asked looking at his hands as Toes pulled a bottle out and passed it around to everyone.

"Thank you Toes, time to head out?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, it's like 11:30." Toes said as she stood up from the ground.

"Well, we are going to be a tired crowd tomorrow." Gregory said.

"Not necessarily, that is if we don't stay up all night." Matt said doing pelvic thrusts.

"Not tonight Emily." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"OOHH! Emily got turned down." Shannon said giggling as he wrapped his arm around Fin's waist.

"Shut up reject." Matt said pushing his head.

"Hey, stop that you two." Toes said as she cuddled up next to Gregory to get ready for the coldness that waits for her outside as he put his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

"It's never a dull moment with us." Fin said as she put her hands on Shannon's as Maddie cuddled up to Matt's side as he had his arm on her waist as they walked out into the dark cold night.

"Who would have thought that going to the gym would be that much fun, right?" Maddie said giggling still from the incident with Matt and Toes.

"Are you still laughing at what happened between Matt and Toes?" Gregory asked as Matt unlocked the Mini-Van doors as they climbed in to get out of the cold.

"Yes, it was hilarious." Maddie said trying so hard not to laugh anymore.

"We laugh at the stupidest things." Toes said.

"What I like to say is, it isn't funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious." Shannon said.

"I agree with that." Toes said.

"Yeah, unless if it is you that gets hurt." Fin said.

"I know, it isn't funny when you get hurt, at least not until the next day or few hours later." Matt said as he started the car and pulled out heading towards the hotel.

"I know, why do people do that?" Gregory asked.

"Unless if your like Maddie and start laughing half way to the ground." Fin said.

"You start laughing before you even hit the ground?" Shannon asked scooting closer to Fin.

"It's true, but at least I am able to laugh about it." Maddie said.

"Yeah, at least we are able to laugh at ourselves." Toes said leaning on Gregory.


	65. Bed Cuddling

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND IF YOUR NAME IS BUBBA, I AM SO SORRY.**

"So, is this Bubba stalker you guys were talking about earlier real?" Matt asked.

"Not that we know of, unless if you know of one." Fin said.

"Yes, I know all the Bubba's in the world." Matt said.

"I don't know if you do." Fin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yes, I know all the Bubba's, I collect all the Bubba's numbers." Matt said.

"Can I get a Bubba's number?" Toes asked leaning forward to look at Matt.

"I don't have any Bubba's numbers." Matt said.

"Damn it!" Gregory said.

"Does anybody have a number that is to a Bubba?" Maddie asked.

"No, don't know any Bubba's." Shannon said.

"How can none of us know a Bubba?" Fin asked.

"We should prank call people and ask for Bubba." Matt said as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

"Who has a good sense of humor and who would be up right now?" Gregory said pulling out his phone as well as everyone else.

"We can prank call Stephanie or Hunter." Fin said.

"Do it!" Matt said as he parked the car and turned around in his seat to face her.

"But they will recognize my voice." Fin said as Gregory grabbed the phone.

"I will do it." Gregory said pushing the dial button, and everyone tried to contain their laughter. Gregory put the phone on speakerphone so that everyone could hear Stephanie.

"Hello?" A tired Stephanie asked

"Hi, is Bubba there?" Gregory said in a deeper voice than his own.

"Bubba, there isn't a Bubba here." Stephanie said as everyone in the car busted up laughing.

"Hi Stephanie!" Fin said.

"Who is this?" Stephanie asked more awake than before.

"It's your worst nightmare, its Matt, Gregory, Fin, Toes, Maddie and I, Shannon." Shannon said.

"Why so late people?" Stephanie asked as you could tell she was moving her alarm clock.

"We wanted to bug someone, and we thought you would be up." Toes explained.

"Guess what, I wasn't." Stephanie said.

"We were going to call Hunter, but we thought he might be with you." Matt said giggling.

"How'd you know that he was here?" Stephanie asked.

"Because, we know what men are like." Maddie said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gregory asked.

"You know what that is supposed to mean." Toes said.

"Well, guys hate to cut this short but I am tired." Stephanie said.

"One question before you hang up!" Fin said stopping her.

"Does it involve that Bubba dude?" Stephanie asked.

"No, but what would Vince do if he found out that we kind of broke a bed?" Maddie asked.

"Kind of broke a bed?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay, we broke a bed, what would Vince do?" Fin asked.

"How did you break the bed?" Stephanie asked.

"It's not what you're thinking." Shannon said.

"I wasn't thinking anything; actually I was thinking it had something to deal with Shannon and Fin." Stephanie said.

"It had nothing to deal with Fin, this time it was Toes, Shannon and I." Maddie said.

"How did you break the bed though?" Stephanie asked.

"We were jumping on it and it just kind of broke." Toes said.

"You guys are so STUPID, well, my dad is going to be pissed and he is going to think it was Fin and Shannon that did it." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes baby, we were that powerful." Shannon said.

"Shut up!" Fin said.

"Well, what made you think that it was a good idea to jump on the bed?" Stephanie asked.

"It was their idea, I said the bed was going to break and they didn't believe me, so they decided to jump up and down on the bed to prove to me that it wouldn't break, and guess what it did." Fin said.

"Well, tell Vince later and it might be taken out of your paycheck or you have to pay him for it." Stephanie said.

"Thanks Stephanie." Toes said.

"You guys need to get better hobbies though." Stephanie said.

"It's no worse than what Matt did at Chili's." Gregory said.

"I don't want to know, night guys. I will see you in Vegas at the cook-out." Stephanie said.

"Alright, we will let you get back to sleep. Night Stephanie and love you!" Matt said making kissing noises.

"Night everyone and love you all." Stephanie said.

"Love you!" They all yelled back as she hung up the phone.

"There go our chances of calling Hunter." Gregory said hanging Fin's phone up and handing it back to her.

"I know right, I would say we can call Vince but he is our boss and he can easily fire us." Shannon said.

"In his like demonic type voice he always uses when he says it." Fin said.

"You're fired!" Matt said trying to do his best impersonation of Vince.

"I think that we should head in since we have to be out of here early tomorrow." Gregory said as he opened the back door and climbed out followed by Toes, Fin and Shannon.

"How are you guys going to sleep if you have one bed is broken?" Matt asked as he walked up to the rest of them.

"All four of us can fit on the other bed, it will be tight but we can do it." Shannon said as he wrapped his arm around Fin.

"And what, break that bed too?" Maddie said.

"Might as well since we already broke one." Toes said.

"But, it will be more money out of out pockets." Fin said.

"She's got you there." Matt said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know how much that one bed is." Gregory said.

"More than what your worth." Fin said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gregory said.

"Don't listen to her." Toes said glaring at Fin.

"I am sorry, it just came out." Fin said.

"I thought it was funny." Maddie said giggling a little.

"At least someone thinks I am funny." Fin said as they climbed on the elevator.

"I want to see you four fit on that one bed." Matt said trying to imagine the four fitting on that bed.

"We'll make it into a post card for you." Shannon said.

"Post card, why a post card?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know, we will be able to write a message to him." Fin said.

"What will the message say?" Matt asked wondering.

"You will just have to wait and find out." Maddie said.

"Will I get it along with my Hallmark card?" Matt asked.

"Yes, we will get you a Hallmark card." Toes said as the elevator tinged as it reached their floor.

"I will be expecting it." Matt said.

"Okay, give us time to get it." Shannon said as they walked off the elevator into the hallway.

"Alright, I guess it is good-night." Gregory said as he pulled Toes closer to him.

"Good night and I love you." Toes said kissing him.

"I love you too." Gregory said.

"Night Maddie and love you." Matt said kissing her.

"Love you too." Maddie said as Fin and Shannon hugged Matt and Gregory when their kissing fests were done.

"Love you guys as well." Fin said.

"Oh, I am such more of a lady magnet than the Miz." Matt said.

"I love you as a brother nothing more though." Fin said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh nuts." Gregory said.

"You wish I did love you as much as Toes, but I can't." Fin said.

"Yeah, she is with me." Shannon said.

"You always snatch them." Matt said.

"Yes, I am that charming." Shannon said as him and Fin turned to walk to their room.

"Have fun sleeping on that bed." Gregory said as he turned to follow Matt to their own room.

"Oh yes, we like cuddling." Maddie said.

"I thought you only cuddled with me." Matt said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"No, I need more cuddling time and I love cuddling with them." Maddie said teasingly.

"You owe me a cuddle time." Matt said.

"It seems like we owe you a lot." Toes said.

"Because I am the man!" Matt said as he continued walking to his room laughing.

"Whatever." Toes said rolling her eyes as she continued walking down the hallway to their room.

"I should make you guys sleep on the broken bed since you three are the ones that broke that bed." Fin said as she swiped her card and opened the door.

"But you love us too much to do that!" Shannon said kissing Fin's neck.

"Yeah I love you guys, but it doesn't mean I have to be nice enough to let you sleep on the same bed." Fin said sarcastically.

"Would you be that mean?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, she would." Toes said catching up and listening to the conversation.

"She would?" Shannon asked looking at Fin weirdly.

"Yeah, she would." Maddie said.

"I don't believe this; would you make us really sleep on that bed?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I am a mean bitch like that." Fin said smiling as she sat on the none broken bed.

"You're not even going to let your poor dog out of its bag?" Maddie asked as she grabbed Willow.

"I was going to, but I felt like sitting down." Fin said as she stood back up and grabbed her pajamas.

"I am so tired." Toes said as she grabbed Teddy from his carrying case and putting him on the broken bed.

"I think we should hit the bed and sleep." Shannon said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, is someone tired?" Toes said doing her puppy dog look.

"Yes, and I am ready to cuddle up." Shannon said smiling as he stripped to his boxers.

"You are laying on the edge next to Fin." Maddie said looking at Shannon who is now in his boxers.

"Would it be better if I put a tank top on?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe." Toes said as Fin walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on out here?" Fin asked.

"They don't want me sleeping near them when I am just wearing my boxers." Shannon said.

"I mean come on; I don't want some other girl's man rubbing against me when he is wearing just his boxers." Maddie said.

"Whatever." Fin said as Toes went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"I will sleep on the edge, and Fin can lie next to me so you and Toes won't have to be near me." Shannon said as he climbed onto the bed underneath the blankets as the dogs scratched at the blankets.

"It's going to be interesting with the dogs." Fin said as she picked Teddy up onto the bed as she grabbed Willow as she slid under the blanket on the other slide and put Willow down next to her.

"The dogs will not be able to fit on this bed with us." Toes said looking down at them after she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, we can try." Fin said as Maddie went into the bathroom to change.

"It will just help us break this bed more." Shannon said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Fin pulling her closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"One can wish though." Toes said happily as she picked Teddy up and moved him to the already broken bed.

"Move Willow, because Teddy will not stay down there by himself." Fin said as Toes moved Willow and gave the dogs a couple of treats before she slid onto the bed under the blankets next to Fin.

"Some one just touched my ass." Toes said jokingly.

"Sorry baby!" Shannon said.

"Now this is a threesome I do not want to be a part of." Fin said.

"Why not?" Shannon asked.

"Because Toes is my sister, it will be ooberly disgusting." Fin said squirming in disgust.

"She's got a point." Toes said as Maddie walked out of the bathroom.

"This is going to be a great night!" Maddie said as she slid in under the blanket next to Toes.

"Everyone snug, and comfy?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, if someone would remove their hand from my ass." Maddie said.

"Sorry, I thought it was Fin's ass." Toes said.

"Shannon's hand should be the only hand that is on my ass." Fin said.

"I got privileges against you all." Shannon said.

"Will someone stop playing footsies with me?" Fin said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I love your feet." Maddie said.

"How'd your feet get all the way over here?" Fin asked.

"My feet are bent." Toes said.

"I feel your feet on my upper legs." Fin said.

"Shannon, please remove your hand from my back." Toes said.

"Sorry, how else am I able to wrap my arm around Fin?" Shannon asked.

"We got to get a photo of this." Fin said as Shannon rolled over, he put his hand on the floor so that he wouldn't fall and grabbed Fin's phone.

"Are we going to be able to get everyone in?" Maddie asked as they scooted closer together.

"Good thing we are close friends, if we weren't then I would be worried." Toes said as Shannon lifted the camera phone up to snap the photo.

"Alright, that looks good right there." Maddie said as Shannon pushed the photo button.

"What does it look like?" Toes asked as Shannon opened the phone to show everyone.

"We got to print that up post card size for Matt." Fin said giggling as Shannon put it back on the night stand.

"You're really going to go through with that?" Shannon asked laying back down.

"He asked for it, and I shall deliver." Fin said as Toes lifted the blanket up to get comfortable.

"Whoa, what's that smell?" Toes asked as she waved the air that just came out from beneath the blanket.

"I am sorry, I ate and then worked out, and my digestive tract is wack-o." Maddie said.

"Warn someone next time." Fin said plugging her nose.

"Night guys." Shannon said giggling as he cuddled up closer to Fin.

"What if one of us has to use the bathroom?" Toes asked.

"You got to go, don't you?" Fin asked.

"Kind of." Toes said as Maddie got up and allowed Toes out so she can use the bathroom.

"Leave it to your sister." Shannon said smiling as he ran his hand through Fin's hair.

"I know, she always has to go at the worst possible moments." Fin said as she rolled over facing Shannon and cuddled up next to him, she rested her head on his arm and he rested his head on top of her head.

"Fuck this, I will lie down next to you Fin and she will just sleep on the edge." Maddie said tiredly as she climbed in next to Fin as Toes walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel refreshed?" Shannon asked.

"Very much so, thanks." Toes said as she climbed in.

"Alright, night everyone, love you." Fin said as she was out cold from being tired as everyone wasn't far behind her on sleeping.


	66. Snoring Business

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

The next morning Shannon's phone went off at 10 a.m., everyone was grumpy from it being so early.

"Why the hell did you set your alarm?" Toes asked grumpily.

"Because if I didn't, we wouldn't have woken up and would have been yelled at for being late and/or not showing up." Shannon said.

"Just get up you bitches." Fin said as she moved hair out of her eyes.

"Your only trying to defend him because if you don't you know that we will beat his ass." Maddie said as she tried to stretch.

"Dude, wait until you get off the bed to stretch, you can poke someone's eye out with your elbow." Fin said pushing Maddie's arm.

"Know what I learned, not to wake you guys up early if you're tired." Shannon said climbing out of the bed.

"Shannon, where are you going?" Fin said upset.

"I'll be back; I am just going to go take a shower." Shannon said grabbing clean clothing.

"Shower splower, there is always time to cuddle, get back here." Fin said.

"If I don't go shower, you won't have more time to sleep." Shannon said.

"Fine, just go shower." Toes said as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"I don't care as long as I can sleep." Maddie said throwing the blanket over her head.

"Just go back to sleep bitches." Shannon said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I am surprised you don't want to go shower with him." Toes said into the pillow.

"Shut up, and go back to sleep." Fin said smacking her sister with her pillow.

"Hello, I am trying to sleep here." Maddie said.

"Sorry, it's your own fault for deciding to sleep between the two of us." Toes said.

"I should have slept between Shannon and Fin, those two were annoying me last night." Maddie said.

"We didn't do anything, we just cuddled." Fin said rolling over to where she had her back to them.

"You must not have heard you two moaning and groaning last night." Toes said.

"We were not." Fin said.

"Oh Shannon, Oh Shannon!" Maddie said teasingly, Fin reached behind her and hit Maddie wherever she could reach.

"Hey, I do not remember that." Fin said.

"Because you were asleep." Toes said.

"You were asleep as well." Fin said.

"She's got you there." Maddie said.

"You don't have any room to talk, you were agreeing and going along with it, you were asleep as well Ms. Snorer." Fin said.

"I do not snore." Maddie said offensively.

"Yes you do." Toes said joining in the argument.

"No I don't, it was Toes snoring." Maddie said trying to blame someone else.

"I know it isn't Toes, because she is my sister and I have lived with her A LONG time and I know that she doesn't snore." Fin said.

"It could be you or Shannon." Maddie said as Shannon walked out of the bathroom from his quick shower.

"What about me?" Shannon asked.

"You snore." Maddie said.

"Do I really?" Shannon asked.

"No you don't, Maddie here does and she is blaming everyone else." Toes said.

"Phew, because I heard snoring last night and if it was me snoring I thought I would have known." Shannon said.

"Am I really that loud of a snorer?" Maddie asked.

"You finally admit that you snore." Fin said.

"I have been told that I have, but I hate admitting it, it might scare Matt away." Maddie said.

"Matt would be stupid if a little snoring scares him, the dude snores himself." Shannon said.

"He snores?" Fin asked rolling over to look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you didn't know that." Shannon said.

"I didn't hear him snore when I slept over." Maddie said.

"You were probably overpowering his snore with your own." Toes said.

"Shut up." Maddie said pushing Toes causing her to fall off the bed.

"What was that for?" Toes said as Shannon busted up laughing from where he was standing in front of the mirror.

"My bad, I didn't know you were that close to the edge." Maddie said rolling over to look down at Toes who was lying on the floor between the bed and the wall.

"Guess what, I was." Toes said as she tried to get up as Fin stood up from the bed.

"Now where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to take a shower, is that a problem?" Fin asked as she grabbed her clothing.

"Yes! I can get this whole bed to myself." Maddie said spreading out on the now empty bed.

"No you won't, not for much longer." Toes said as she was able to get to her feet and climb back onto the bed.

"Get your own bed." Maddie said.

"I don't want the broken bed." Toes said.

"You broke it." Shannon said.

"You were a part of the bed breaking, you should get the bed." Maddie said.

"I am up and about getting ready; you two are the lazy bitches that won't get up." Shannon said pulling out his brushes.

"Your not going to do a Mo-hawk now are you?" Toes asked sitting up resting on her hands.

"Now, just brushing through it to make sure it was ready for the Mo-hawk." Shannon said pulling out his gym bag to pack for the arena.

"Thank god, that probably would have taken another hour." Maddie said as she snuggled under the blanket.

"No it won't, your just jealous because you can't do a Mo-hawk with your hair." Shannon said.

"Yes, that's right, I am just jealous." Maddie said.

"No, she's just mad because she snores." Toes said as Fin walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"I should feed the puppies." Fin said as she saw Teddy and Willow looking into their bowls.

"I am going to take my shower, let Maddie sleep, she is a little grumpy." Toes said.

"I am not grumpy." Maddie said. Fin mouthed the word 'Whatever' to Shannon and Toes as Maddie slowly fell back asleep.

"So, Fin now that Toes is in the shower and Maddie's asleep, what do you say?" Shannon said walking up behind Fin who is bent over to fill the dog's food dishes.

"We don't have time." Maddie said with her eyes still shut. Fin and Shannon turned to look at Maddie, Fin busted up laughing.

"You got cut down at the knees." Fin said smiling as she stood up and turned around to face Shannon.

"I know, I am always being cut down at the knees." Shannon said as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry sweetie." Fin said kissing his lips lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. They broke the kiss, Fin rested her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on her head.

"Did I interrupt something?" Toes said walking out from the bathroom.

"No, we are just cuddling." Shannon said as he wouldn't let Fin go.

"Should we wake Maddie?" Fin asked looking at the now snoring sleeping Maddie, and then over at the clock that read 11:30.

"Well, we have an hour until we have to ABSOLUTELY leave, because it should take us no more than 30 minutes to get to the arena." Toes said.

"Right, do you think Matt, Jeff, and Gregory would be down here earlier?" Fin asked.

"I doubt it; they usually wait to the last minute to get ready and to leave." Shannon said.

"You should know, you traveled with them enough." Toes said as she was able to climb onto the broken bed to put her socks and shoes on.

"I fed the dogs, so they are well fed." Fin said.

"Okay, are you guys planning to leave?" Toes asked as she slipped on her right shoe.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Shannon said kissing Fin's head.

"You want to go for a walk?" Fin asked moving to look up at him.

"You two love birds go for a walk, I will stay here or I will go see Gregory, I don't want to wake grumpy pants by talking on the phone." Toes said.

"Alright, we will have both our phones." Shannon said as Fin grabbed a room key and led Shannon out of the room.

"Those two are so cute." Toes said.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"So, now we are alone in this hallway." I said wrapping my arms around Shannon's neck.

"You're a kinky bitch." Shannon said kissing me on the lips roughly.

"You have been hanging around Maddie and Toes way too long." I said jokingly.

"I know, now that I have you alone, don't worry about them. Where you want to walk to?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"I don't know, around the hotel, even though there probably isn't very much to see." I said.

"Or we can go downstairs and get some breakfast." Shannon said.

"That we can do, are you hungry?" I asked rubbing his tummy.

"Yes, my fat bulge needs to get bigger." Shannon said putting his hand over my hand as he pulled my hand off his fat bulge and we walked down the hallway hand and hand.

"So, what are you getting for breakfast?" I asked as he pushed the down arrow at the elevator.

"Probably some French toast." Shannon said.

"I am going for a bowl of cereal or oat meal." I said as I leaned against him for support.

"Are we going to be able to eat in 30 minutes?"

"We will try though, if not we can get it to go." I said as the elevator doors opened and we climbed on, we were the only ones on the elevator.

"Hey, I never done it on the elevator, you want to give it a whirl?" Shannon said smiling at me with his big blue eyes.

"No, you really are a pervert." I said ruffling his hair.

"I just fixed my hair and you just ruined it."

"I am sorry, does this make it up?" I asked as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, very much so." He said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We walked off with him behind me with his hands on my hips.

"So, you want to sit down and eat?" I asked as we walked into the little restaurant type area that still had the continental breakfast set up.

"Sure, we should get a booth so we could cuddle while we eat." Shannon whispered into my ear.

"Well, I guess that would work." I said as we went up to the tables that had food on it, I grabbed a bowl along with a little box of Apple Jacks and a little carton of milk, I walked over and claimed a booth for Shannon and I. Shannon made himself a plate of fruit, he grabbed some scrambled eggs, and a French toast, he then grabbed two bottles of Apple Juice for us, he walked over and slid in next to me.

"Someone is hungry; I am so stealing a strawberry." I said as I grabbed a strawberry off his plate as he grabbed an Apple Jack from my bowl.

"Shut up, my fat bulge needs more fat." Shannon said as he wrapped one arm around me and I slid a foot under my other leg as I leant in closer to Shannon. "Do you ever eat hot breakfasts; I have always heard or seen you eat bowls of cereal?"

"I love my cereal, cereal beats everything else." I said as I ate a bite of my cereal.

"So, as long as there is a good supply of cereal and milk in the house you will be happy." Shannon said as he finished his fruit.

"Yes sir, cereal could be eaten at any meal." I said as I took a drink of my Apple Juice.

"You got a point there, so is Maddie always that grumpy in the morning?"

"Not really, it depends on how much sleep she gets, as long as she gets enough sleep she wouldn't be that grumpy. Plus, she has been stressing out lately over this audition." I said.

"The auditions are very stressful, and a lot of work, but I am sure she's got it, she's pretty good at wrestling." Shannon said as he dug into his French Toast.

"I know, she is very good at wrestling, but I mean I was stressed and worried when I knew I had to audition."

"Yeah, but you knocked it out."

"I know, but she is as good as Toes and I, maybe even better." I said as I finished my cereal and left my spoon in my bowl.

"You're not going to drink the milk that is left over in your bowl?" Shannon asked looking in the bowl that had milk still in it.

"I don't drink the left over milk, I think it is disgusting, my opinion though." I said as I rest against him and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, whatever." Shannon said as he finished his food.

"Are you any bit tired?"

"Yeah, but I know that I am going to sleep in tomorrow since we have nothing planned tomorrow."

"We do have stuff planned, we are planning for the cook-out, and you are involved with that." I said as I scratched his chin.

"Do I really? I thought that since it's at your house you will be planning it." Shannon said as he looked over at me.

"Nope, I am pulling you into it, considered your self volunteered." I said as I sat up and started to slide out of the booth with my bowl.

"Why can't Matt or Gregory do it?"

"Well because you're the one that will be staying the night at our apartment aren't you?" I said smiling.

"Maybe I don't want to stay at your house?" Shannon said as he climbed out and threw away his plate and silverware as I threw away my bowl.

"Then consider yourself staying at the hotel or in the car." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Fine." Shannon said as he kissed my forehead.

"Would you be able to handle a night without me?" I asked as I turned around and led him towards the elevator.

"Probably, I will see. Was that a half hour?" Shannon asked.

"It probably was, hopefully she is better. I don't think that I will last one night without you." I said as I grabbed his hand and intervened my fingers with his.

"Is someone attached to me?"

"You're my anti-drug."

"But just as addictive, I am guessing." Shannon said as he pushed the up button as he kissed me on the lips.

"Yep, plus we need another person to help clean and get ready for the cook-out." I said.

"Are you just going out with me because of this cook out?" Shannon asked as the doors opened for the elevator.

"Yes Shannon, I am going out with just because of this cookout." I said as I climbed onto the elevator followed by Shannon, again nobody was on the elevator.

"This hotel is like dead, no body is walking about or even on the elevators." Shannon said.

"I know, but some people are asleep, or have already checked out." I said as I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me, I put my hands on his arms.

"True, our flight is tonight, do we have any more pranks up our sleeves?"

"No, probably not since we don't have our partners in crime." I said.

"True, I am probably going to sleep." Shannon said.

"I will be lying on you while I sleep as well."

"I know, I was expecting nothing more."

"I have been good on flights lately." I said as I turned my head a little to look at his face, he was now smiling now.

"Yes, you have been doing better on staying up." Shannon said as the elevator came to a stop and we climbed off.

"Thank you, so yeah, what would you think if I dyed my hair differently?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"What color were you thinking?"

"Maybe black, blue or purple." I said as we reached the room, but I walked past it and leaned against the wall, he stood in front of me.

"I can help you dye it if you want." Shannon said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Maddie and I have been talking for a long time, but not recently, but we have been talking about getting matching tattoos, you want to do it?" I asked as he scooted closer to me.

"No problem, when we get back to North Carolina, I am sure that me and Shane would have no problem doing your guy's tattoos. What about your hair dye?"

"I haven't really thought it out all the way through yet." I said.

**Toes Point of View-**

I called Gregory to see if he was up and was still at the hotel.

"Hey Gregory, you up?" I asked.

"Obviously I am up if I picked up the phone, what's up?" Gregory said.

"I was wondering if I can come down and hang out with you for a little while."

"Sure, if you don't mind a mess and the other dudes."

"I will be down there in like 5 minutes or less." I said as I turned to see Maddie still fast asleep.

"Okay, love you babe." Gregory said as I heard him open the refrigerator in the background.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket. I grabbed my room key and my camera because you never know when you need to take a random photo. I walked out of the hotel room and quietly shut the door behind me to try not to wake up Maddie. I walked down the hallway to find nobody walking about, and I knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door with his shirt off and a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Come in." Jeff said as best he can with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Thanks, and you talk?" I said jokingly.

"Very funny, I thought you won't to talk to me?" Jeff said as he pulled out his tooth brush and it sounded funny because he had spit in his mouth.

"I never said I wouldn't talk to you, I am still pissed at you but I am waiting for an apology to me, Maddie, Fin, and to Shannon." I said as Gregory walked around the corner with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Thanks for telling me she was here Jeff." Gregory said.

"My bad." Jeff said as he walked away.

"Why did you want to hang out this early? Shouldn't you be heading to the arena to train or to talk Shawn?" Gregory asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to hang out with my baby?" I asked as I walked closer to him and rested my hands on his chest.

"You don't have to, but I thought you were going to the arena early?"

"We are, but we decided to let Maddie sleep a little longer." I explained as I followed him to his room that he shared with MVP.

"Where did Shannon and Fin go?"

"Who knows, they just said they wanted alone time. Where's Matt?" I asked.

"He's in the other room; don't know what he's doing."

"Probably thinking or dreaming about Maddie." I said as I kissed him on the lips gently.

"Hello, in the room." MVP said.

"You can easily stand up and leave." Gregory said.

"Fine, whatever." MVP said as he got up and left the room.

"So, any matches tonight?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"I might, I don't know I have to talk to Shawn. Be careful on the bed, I don't want it to break."

"I can't break it by myself."

"Good, but have you had breakfast yet?" Gregory asked as he threw the towel aside and started packing his bags.

"Not yet, but I am not that hungry, I will go for some orange juice or something." I said as I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me as we walked out of the room.

"I don't think we have any orange juice, but we might have sunny delight." Gregory said as he let go of me as he went to look at the refrigerator to pour me a glass. I climbed up onto the breakfast bar stool, and Matt came out and sat down next to me.

"Good morning sunshine." I said looking at Matt.

"Morning, someone is cheery this morning." Matt said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep, I loved being cuddled last night by Maddie." I said as Gregory set a glass full of sunny delight in front of me.

"I know, she is a good cuddler." Matt said as he rested his head on his hands that were on the bar.

"Whatever you guys, so matches tonight?" Gregory asked.

"I think I might have a match against Mark Henry." Matt said.

"I might have a match against Victoria, but I have to talk to Shawn to find out, or I might just escort you out Gregory." I said as I started to drink my sunny delight when Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"What about you, do you have a match tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I have a match tonight." Jeff said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Against who?" I asked.

"No one big." Jeff said leaning against the counter taking a swig of his water.

"Whatever, so when we leaving?" Matt asked.

"Whenever Maddie wakes up, I am going to go back in a half hour." I said finishing up my juice.

"She's still asleep?" Jeff asked as he left the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's a bitch when she's tired or stressed out, and right now, she's both." I explained as Gregory rinsed out my glass.

"So, basically we are leaving at like 12:30ish?" Matt said as he climbed off his seat and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, you guys get the Mini-Van after tonight, if you guys drive us to the airport." I said.

"You guys fly out tonight?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, is that a big problem with you guys?" I asked as I got off my seat and sat on the edge of the couch.

"No big problem, but isn't it out to Shannon's name?" Jeff asked as he sat at the other end.

"You're really vocal today, yeah, I think it's in Shannon's name." I said.

"We can't check it in, he does." Gregory said as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"What you guys going to do then?" I asked.

"We can take a cab or something." Matt said as he walked back out into the living room area dressed and his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, well, I should get going back to the room to wake Maddie up." I said looking at the cell phone clock and climbed off the edge of the couch.

"See you soon." Matt said as I kissed Gregory on the lips.

"Okay, love you." I said as I hugged Matt.

"Bye Toes." Jeff yelled, I turned around and just looked at him, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to say bye and make it seem like I am over everything, because I am not, but I felt rude for not saying bye. I walked out of the hotel room and I looked down towards my room to see Shannon and Fin standing outside it.

"Hey guys, no love making in the hallway." I said, they both turned down at me.

"I thought you were still in the room, how's Gregory?" Fin asked as she stood up into Shannon.

"He's good; I think that Jeff is coming around, because he is more talkative today." I said as I walked towards them.

"Really, that's odd." Shannon said as he backed up a little from Fin.

"I know, it's really odd of him to talk that much lately, especially to us." I said as I pulled out my key and swiped it to allow us in. We walked into the hotel, and Maddie was up and sitting on the corner of the bed.


	67. Checking Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Thanks for leaving me you guys." Maddie said turning her attention to the three that just entered the room.

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you by us talking." Fin said.

"It would have been better than waking up with nobody here." Maddie said.

"You could have called one of us, you knew our numbers." Toes said climbing onto the broken bed to play with the dogs.

"She's got you there." Shannon said as he sat on the chair next to the table.

"Did you shower up yet?" Fin asked sitting down next to her best friend.

"No, I am going to though." Maddie said standing up and grabbing her clothing to go shower up.

"We are taking the Mini-Van to the airport; the other guys are going to take a cab." Toes said as she was being licked by Willow.

"Okay, but yeah. We are working on the cook-out tomorrow and the next day we are having the cook-out." Fin said.

"Pretty much." Toes said as she lifted Willow up and brought her down.

"Lifting your weights?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, easy work-out right?" Toes asked.

"Where we going to put the dogs while we are in the arena and/or wrestling?" Fin asked.

"They can walk around with us on their leashes and can stay with someone else while we are in the ring." Toes said as she sat up and set Willow down.

"Maddie could watch them; she isn't going to do much besides hang all over Matt." Shannon said giggling.

"I know, Matt loves these dogs as well." Fin said.

"What about Matt?" Maddie asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"We were talking about how much he loves the dogs." Toes said as she stood up and picked Teddy up from the bed.

"I know he does, but he loves Lucas more." Maddie said putting her clothes into her suitcase as Toes put Teddy into the carrying case as Fin picked Willow up.

"Lucas is SO cute; I am hoping he gets along with our dogs." Fin said as she put Willow into her carrying case.

"We ready to go?" Shannon asked standing up and grabbing his two bags.

"Yep, plus we got to check out." Toes said as she grabbed her bags and opened the hotel room door.

"Are we going to be late?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but most of the time they won't cost extra, especially if you're a star like us." Toes said flipping her hair.

"You're not a star, you're an idiot." Shannon said.

"Shut up reject." Toes said turning around giving him an evil glare.

"You two are weird." Maddie said as she followed Toes out of the room.

"I know we are, but I am proud of it." Shannon said.

"Like how I am proud to be a bitch." Fin said as her and Shannon walked out of the room and shutting the door.

"Who isn't proud to be a bitch?" Maddie asked as they rolled their bags down to the elevator, Toes pushed the down button.

"I know who really isn't a bitch?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, I haven't met anyone that hasn't been a bitch at one moment in their life." Maddie said as the elevator door opened and we climbed on.

"Are the guys coming?" Shannon asked.

"I forgot to go get them." Toes said.

"Call them and tell them to meet us down here." Maddie said.

"I will call them." Fin said pulling out her phone and dialing Matt's number, Fin put it on speaker.

"Hey Fin, why you calling me?" Matt said.

"We are heading to the lobby; we forgot to come get you." Fin said.

"Alright, be down there in a few." Matt said.

"Okie dokie, love you Matt." Fin said.

"Love you too." Matt said as she hung up the phone.

"I hope their not mad." Fin said.

"Why would they be mad, it was an ultimate mistake." Maddie said as the elevator came to a stop and they walked off rolling their bags.

"Wait here for the guys and I will go check us out." Toes said setting down her bags and gently put the one bag down that had Teddy in it.

"It will be funny if they walk off the elevator and tripped over one of our bags." Shannon said.

"It will be quite hilarious." Fin said.

"Leave it to you two to laugh." Maddie said.

"You're telling me that you won't laugh?" Fin asked.

"I will laugh as well, but I was just saying." Maddie said as the other elevator door opened to see Gregory, Matt and Jeff walk off.

"Hey girls and Shannon." Gregory said.

"Hey yourself." Maddie said as Toes came around the corner.

"That was quick for you guys to get down here." Toes said.

"We were waiting next to the door waiting for you guys." Matt said.

"Really, it was that boring in your room?" Shannon asked as Toes grabbed her bags again.

"Yeah, was either that or listen to MVP complain about god knows what." Gregory said.

"Leave it to MVP." Maddie said as they started to walk towards the front of the hotel.

"Does anyone remember where we parked?" Matt asked.

"In the parking spot in the parking lot." Shannon said.

"Shut up smart ass." Matt said.

"What's up with you Jeff, you were talking a lot earlier." Toes said. Jeff looked up at her and looked back down at his feet.

"It is because Shannon and I are here." Fin said.

"Geez Jeff, that is kind of discriminating." Gregory said.

"How is it discriminating?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, it just is." Gregory said.

"Whatever Gregory." Fin said as they reached the Mini-Van, and they opened the trunk to start piling stuff in.

"Who's watching your dogs while there?" Jeff finally spoke up and said.

"We are going to take turns on watching them." Toes said.

"We got him talking!" Fin said excitedly as she slid into the back row of seats with Shannon and Jeff.

"We are getting him to turn around." Matt said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Why are you always driving?" Toes asked.

"Because I am that cool, and yeah." Matt said.

"You are far from cool man." Gregory said.

"He is in my books." Maddie said.

"Well, that is you, not us." Fin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked.

"It means just because she thinks your cool doesn't mean we have to." Shannon answered for Fin as Matt pulled out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot.

"Can Matt even find the arena, because he couldn't find the Chili's?" Toes said.

"Hey, I have been to this arena before, I know how to get there." Matt said.

"Yeah, and he found his way to the gym." Gregory said.

"Yeah, with the directions on his phone." Shannon said.

"Jeff, you should have went with us, you would have had fun." Fin said, Jeff rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"He won't listen to you or any of us, but when he comes around we will have to explain all the funny stories to him." Matt said looking back at them from the rearview mirror.

"You know that he is dying on the inside to know what happened." Maddie said.

"I know he is, it will be like the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" Toes said as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"He just rolled his eyes at you." Gregory said.

"I think that we are annoying him." Shannon said.

"Good, serves him right." Matt said giggling as he pulled behind the arena.

"Our fun is over now that we are here." Fin said as Toes opened the back door.

"Well, we can mess with him in the arena before his match." Shannon said as they climbed out of the row, and they grabbed their gym bags and Teddy and Willow out on their leashes to take them in with them.

"I wonder if Lilian is here yet." Fin said as Jeff held the door open for everyone and he winked at Fin as she walked by.

"You can go check at Shawn's office, she should be with him." Matt said.

"Can one of you watch Willow?" Fin asked trying to hand Willow off to someone.

"Yeah, I will take her, I love Willow." Maddie said as she grabbed the leash and Matt bent over and picked her up.

"I am going to go to Shawn's office, I will be back and I will go to the Women's locker room to set things down and get ready for the tonight." Fin said.

"Alright, you're coming back right?" Shannon asked pulling Fin into him.

"Yeah, I will be back baby." Fin said kissing him and hugging everyone else.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked away from the group knowing that Jeff will follow soon, but he knows to wait a while. I walked up to Shawn's office, I knocked on the door and he opened the door, Lilian was already in there sitting in a chair.

"Hey Fin, you're finally here." Shawn said as he pulled me into a hug

"Hey Shawn, missed you. Lilian, I missed you as well." I said as I hugged Lilian as well before I sat down.

"Okay, we did a poll on front page, and the votes are in for Drops of Jupiter by Train." Shawn said, yes random song and I doubt it would be on the poll.

"Alright, you got the lyrics?" Lilian asked as Shawn had the papers ready to give us.

"Thanks, when do we go on?" I asked.

"You go on last, after the last match." Shawn said.

"Alright, I am off to the locker room and hanging out with the crew." I said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Hey Fin, I need to talk to you, Lilian you may leave." Shawn said as Lilian got up and left.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I sat back down.

"I talked to Vince; he said you have a match first up with Jeff, what got into your head thinking you can actually take him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me, but I have no problem taking Jeff." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You do know that you are going to win right?"

"What? I thought Jeff was going to win?" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Jeff didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't been able to talk to Jeff."

"You should do so, but good luck." Shawn said hugging and kissing me on the cheek. I walked out of the room pulling out my phone and pushing Jumper's number in my contact list.

"You know we aren't supposed to talk to each other?" Jeff said.

"I know, but I am not around anyone. Why didn't you tell me that I was going to win?"

"Because, I don't know. We haven't planned out the match yet."

"I know, we are first up we need to chat." I said as I headed towards the locker room.

"Why don't you let me start winning, when I go to do the Swanton Bomb, you kick me in the throat and that is how you do the Boom-Boom-Bam then pin me." Jeff said as I heard him open the locker room door.

"Alright, sounds good. Love you Jumper."

"Love you too Fin." Jeff said as I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket. I walked into the locker room setting my gym bag down on the floor next to my locker. I redid my hair, and walked out the locker room pulling out my phone calling Maddie.

"Hello Fin, what's up?" Maddie asked.

"Where you at?"

"In the ring letting the dogs run around with some of the other wrestlers." Maddie said as I heard the dogs barking and the other people giggling.

"Alright, be out there soon." I said as I hung up slipping my phone back into my pocket and I ran into AT.

"Hey Fin, where you heading?" AT said.

"The ring, what you working on?"

"Speakers wiring."

"Sounds fun, you going to our cook-out right?" I asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." AT said.

"Is the music for Lilian and I ready?"

"Yep, ready to go." AT said.

"You better not make me sound horrible." I said.

"It will be hard to do with your amazing voice, but I got to get back to work on these wires." AT said as I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

**Matt's Point of View-**

Fin left, Maddie and I took Willow off her hands, and Jeff shortly left to go be by himself.

"What to do?" I asked as I picked Willow up and she licked my face.

"We can go out to the ring because it looks like there are others out there." Shannon said going around the corner looking at the monitor.

"Who's in there?" Toes asked picking up Teddy who was sniffing everything near him.

"Chavo, Big Show, Cena, Ric Flair, and Hunter it looks like." Shannon said.

"They seem like they will have fun with the puppies." I said as we walked down the hallway putting their things into the locker rooms and we walked down to the ring walking the dogs that were pulling me and Toes roughly.

"These dogs are strong aren't they?" Toes asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I heard everybody in the ring stopped what they were doing to play with the dogs.

"I love your dogs." Hunter said as I set Willow up into the ring unhooking my arm out of the leash.

"Be careful, I don't want my dogs running away." Toes said as she put Teddy up into the ring unhooking her arm as Teddy and Willow ran loose, both of them were picked up, one by Hunter and the other by Chavo.

"What you working on out here?" Maddie asked leaning against the ring.

"Tag match tonight, Big Show and Cena against Flair and I." Hunter said as he was being licked by Willow.

"Oh, is that the main event?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, besides the first match on the schedule, that one is going to be a fun to watch." Cena said smiling.

"What's the first match?" Maddie asked.

"You don't know?" Hunter asked setting Willow down who ran over to Ric.

"Apparently not if she is asking." I said.

"It's Fin versus Jeff Hardy." Big Show said as he grabbed Teddy from Chavo.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Shannon asked now paying more attention to what the conversation was.

"The first match up is Fin versus Jeff Hardy." Big Show said as Fin walked out around the curtain onto the stage.


	68. Shannon's Protective Mode

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

Teddy and Willow jumped out of whoever's arm, jumped off the ring and ran up the ramp to Fin.

"What the hell are you thinking going against Jeff tonight?" Shannon said heading up the ramp behind the dogs.

"Who told?" Fin asked.

"It doesn't matter who told, but are you insane going against him?" Toes asked walking up behind him.

"Last show set up perfectly for this match and it will just show that women can beat and go against men as well." Fin said shrugging as she picked up Willow and grabbing Teddy's leash as she headed down the ramp past Shannon and Toes.

"You are going to get your ass whooped." Matt said.

"I am not; you all forget that he trained me as well." Fin said helping the dogs into the ring.

"She's got a point." Maddie said.

"You support her?" Shannon asked looking at Maddie.

"Yeah, she is my best friend, yeah I am worried but I am going to support her in whatever she does." Maddie said.

"Thank you, at least someone supports me." Fin said sliding into the ring.

"You're committing suicide though." Chavo said.

"How?" Fin said.

"Because what if you lose, your reputation will go down." Chavo said.

"I doubt that, I have no problem going against men." Fin said.

"Yeah, she wrestled me yesterday without a problem." Ric said.

"Yeah, you got guts girl but having the guts doesn't mean your going to win." Big Show said.

"Don't underestimate her." John Cena said.

"Thank you Cena for agreeing with me." Fin said as she hugged him.

"We can wait and find out." Big Show said.

"Let them get back to work Fin, get out of the ring we have things to discuss." Shannon said as Fin grabbed Willow and Teddy as she helped the two dogs out of the ring.

"If it involves this match with Jeff, I know what you're going to say." Fin said.

"What are we going to say?" Gregory asked.

"That I am stupid and that I can get hurt." Fin said as Toes grabbed Teddy's leash from Fin.

"That is all I was going to say." Toes said.

"You will call your sister stupid?" Hunter asked listening in.

"Don't you have a match you're supposed to be working on?" Toes said turning to look at him.

"Yeah, but this is more interesting." Hunter said sticking out his tongue.

"You know what guys, let her do this match and let her make her own mistake." Matt said.

"Thank you Matt, you finally listen to me and Maddie." Fin said hugging him as they headed up the ramp.

"What is there to do for like 3 hours?" Gregory asked.

"We can go to the cafeteria and harass people, or something." Toes said.

"Okay, so you are all okay with Fin going against Jeff, because I still in hell not." Shannon said as Fin grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Shannon, I will be okay and Jeff won't let anything bad happen to me." Fin said.

"How would you know, he said that before when you were going out with him and look how he hurt you. Whose idea was it?" Shannon said.

"Shannon, calm down, if she thinks she will be okay then let her do it. Would you feel better if I come out here for commentary so if she does start losing or gets injured I will be out here?" Toes asked as they made their way behind the curtain.

"Would you?" Shannon asked.

"Good, now we can talk about something else." Fin said happily.

"I am not done with you missy. We will catch up with you guys later." Shannon said.

"Alright, take an easy on her." Matt said as he hugged Fin.

"We are going to the cafeteria so after you're done with whatever you're doing that's where we are going to be." Gregory said.

"Toes, you might want to go talk to Shawn about the commentary for my match since it is the first match tonight." Fin said as Toes just gave her a thumbs up as they continued walking away.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"What the hell were you thinking when you agreed to wrestle with Jeff?" I asked in more of a yelling manner.

"I was thinking it would be a good match and a good add to the storyline." Fin said.

"But he's a guy and you're a girl, and when did you talk to Jeff about this match?"

"I only talked to him once; it was barely even a conversation. It was mainly just him telling me how I am going to win the match."

"Does Vince know about this match?"

"Yes, he agreed to it and thought it was a good idea."

"Did you ever think of the consequences of going against a guy?" I said as I paced around in front of her.

"Shannon, it is just any other match I did against you, Matt, Gregory or Jeff when training."

"But we aren't training, it is a real match. Training you can stop at any moment, and you don't have billion of fans watching you."

"You are putting way too much thought into this match; I think I can handle it." Fin said confidently.

"How can you be 100% sure your going to be okay?" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the couch in the relax area. I pulled her on top of my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know Jeff, I trained with him and I know his every move. You forgot, he is one of the reasons I got into wrestling."

"I can't be worried or scared for you?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, but I just think that you don't have to worry about me since you practically begged Toes to be out there." Fin said not looking at me.

"Are you mad at me because I am worried about you and/or protective of you?"

"I am not mad at you because your worrying about me, yeah it is a little annoying, but why couldn't you just trust me on how I can handle this match by myself?" She asked now looking at me.

"I trust you, and I know that you will be good, because I know you had no problem going against Ric last night. It is just Jeff I don't trust or what if you trip or something and get injured?" I said as Fin wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested my head on her stomach.

"I can get injured in any match I do, I can walk outside and step off the curb wrong and break my ankle. Yeah I am going to be wrestling a male, which I got no problem doing, but it is just going to be like any other match I will have with a diva, which I have not had yet." Fin said as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I think it is funny that you are a diva and you haven't even had a match with one yet." I said giggling.

"After this match, I am going against divas. I had to promise Michelle, I think it was, that she will be the first diva I wrestle solely."

"But I figured since you are going to be the first diva going against a male wrestler you will stick to male wrestling, and you are going to set the trend and the first female to ever do so." I said as I kissed her on the lips. (I don't know if that is true, but for my stories sake she is.)

"I will go against some other males, but no one like Big Show or Undertaker or anything." Fin said as she stood up from my lap.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted to go to the cafeteria to hang with the guys." Fin said grabbing my hand and practically pulling me off the couch.

"I guess we can hang with the guys." I said as she kissed me lightly on the lips. "You do know how to get to me don't you?"

"I do it sometimes just to tease you." Fin said smiling as I moved her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her as we headed towards the cafeteria.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"I hope Shannon doesn't kill Fin." I said giggling.

"I doubt he would, he loves her so freaking much." Matt said.

"I know, right now he is really protective of her. I mean, I doubt Jeff would want her to get injured physically." Gregory said.

"I don't think he would do so either, but I understand his stand point as well." Toes said.

"I would act the same way with Maddie." Matt said.

"But Fin is a big girl and she is a daredevil. She doesn't care; she is so much like Jeff on that level. I am surprised Jeff decided to go through with it." I said.

"Does anybody know if she accepted Jeff's apology from the last event?" Gregory asked.

"I haven't asked, and am afraid to." Matt said.

"It's just a messy situation, and I don't want to get involved this close to them resolving it." Toes said as they entered the half empty half full cafeteria.

"This is the most I have ever seen this cafeteria be full." Gregory said.

"Unless Vince calls a quick meeting before a show." Matt said as I sat down at an empty table, I pulled Willow onto my lap and Toes sat down next to me pulling Teddy onto her lap.

"I wonder when they are going to get done fighting." I said looking at my watch.

"I highly doubt their fighting; I have never seen them fight." Toes said.

"I know, but they are having an argument probably." I said as I hit my nails against the table nervously.

"You guys hungry?" Gregory asked.

"I will just steal from Matt's plate if he goes to get food." I said smiling at Matt.

"How rude." Matt said sitting on the other side of me.

"Hey, you stole chips from Chili's, I can't steal from you?" I said laughing.

"She's got a point." Gregory said.

"I didn't steal those chips, they allowed me take them home didn't they?" Matt said as he stood back up and went towards the food on the table.

"Dude, throw this salt packet at him." Toes said.

"We all know that salt packets don't fly that far." I said giggling.

"You got a point on that." Gregory said.

"What are you laughing at?" Matt said as he walked back over to the table as Shannon and Fin made their way into the cafeteria and sat down across from me.


	69. Hide and Seek

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Welcome back, I guess there wasn't any blood drawn?" Toes said smiling.

"Not this time." Fin said leaning forward onto the table.

"Why do we always show up early to these events?" Matt asked.

"Because we are that cool." Gregory said.

"Oh yes, cool people hang out at their work place all the time." Shannon said.

"Toes did you talk to Shawn?" Fin asked.

"No, I will text him, give me your phone." Toes said sticking out her hand for Fin's phone.

"Make sure to tell him it's you." Fin said handing her the phone.

"I was just stealing the number." Toes said.

"Why steal phone numbers, which will be like stealing people's email address. Like you will ever know anybody on their contact list." Matt said as he popped an apple slice in his mouth.

"I know, especially email addresses which are so easy to create your own and they are usually free as well." Maddie said.

"You can use yahoo, or MSN, maybe even AOL." Shannon said.

"Here's your phone." Toes said sliding the phone across the table to Fin.

"That was awesome!" Gregory said amused how the phone slid.

"You really do need to get out more." Maddie said stealing an apple slice from Matt's plate.

"I know, but I love living my sheltered life." Gregory said smiling.

"Have we passed anytime?" Toes asked.

"You're the one with your phone out." Fin said.

"But I am doing a text message." Toes said sticking out her tongue.

"It's only 2:30, we still have like ever." Matt said as Willow was clawing at the table.

"You can let Willow walk across to me." Fin said sticking out her hands for Willow as Maddie picked Willow up onto the table. Willow slid around trying to walk towards Fin as Fin grabbed Willow when she got closer.

"You let your dogs walk on the table?" Gregory asked.

"Not all the time, when we aren't eating and when we don't have guest, but you're not guest." Fin said giggling.

"Woot, I sent the text message finally." Toes said.

"Finally, are you a slow texter?" Shannon said.

"No, my phone is stupid." Toes said.

"Her phone is stupid." Fin said as Willow licked her face.

"Why don't you get a new one?" Maddie asked.

"It isn't time for my upgrade." Toes said putting her phone in her pocket.

"But now you're a diva and have the money to pay for the upgrade." Matt said.

"Not after she pays for that bed they broke." Fin said.

"That bed shouldn't be that much." Gregory said.

"I don't know, we can only wait until we get the bill." Toes said as she was playing with Teddy.

"I think that we should take the dogs outside so they can do their business." Shannon said who is now holding Willow.

"Yeah, we don't want them doing it backstage." Matt said standing up to dispose of his plate.

"Especially with all these electrical wires running around back here." Gregory said.

"Is there any bushes for them to go on in the back?" Maddie asked standing up and pushing in her and Matt's chairs.

"It doesn't matter if there are bushes, they will go anywhere." Toes said as she stood up setting Teddy on the ground and he started pulling her arm.

"They want to smell everything." Gregory said as he stood up and followed close behind Toes.

"They aren't used to the smell here, but they will soon get used to it." Fin said as Shannon grabbed her hand.

"It's like the smell on people; they have to smell your scent." Shannon said.

"Thank you Mr. Know It All." Gregory said.

"You started it." Maddie said.

"You got called out." Matt said jokingly.

"Maybe now she can have a match with you." Toes said kissing Gregory lightly on the lips.

"If I make the cut." Maddie said.

"You will make the cut Maddie, you're that good." Shannon said.

"You all think that, I don't think it." Maddie said as they walked up to AT.

"Hey guys, aw, are these your dogs?" AT said picking up Teddy.

"Yeah, that's Teddy." Toes said.

"Okay AT, you have seen the tapes of Maddie wrestling, do you think she will make the cut and/or get hired on at her auditions?" Matt asked.

"Most defiantly, I saw Fin and Toes auditions, and man did they nail it." AT said ruffling Teddy's hair and Teddy tried to turn around to lick his face.

"See, he even thinks your going to get the job." Gregory said slightly smacking Maddie's upper arm.

"I still don't believe that I will get the job." Maddie said as Matt wrapped his arm around her.

"I got to get to work, but let me meet this one." AT said kissing Teddy's head, which allowed Teddy lick his face before AT set him down on the ground and picked Willow up.

"That's Willow." Shannon said.

"They are so cute, whose dogs are they?" AT asked.

"Toes and mine." Fin said.

"Their cute, but I got to get back to work. See you guys later, and at the cook-out." AT said kissing Willows head and AT got licked by her before setting her down. As each person walked by AT they hugged him, they continued walking down the dark hallway to outside. Shawn walked out of a room right into them, and bumped into Gregory.

"Whoa, where you guys going, it's like 3:15." Shawn asked.

"Outside to let the puppies do their business." Toes said.

"Okay, don't be leaving now, especially since Fin's match is first up. Shannon, you okay with this?" Shawn asked grabbing Shannon's shoulder.

"Yeah, if anyone shouldn't be okay with this should be Toes or Fin." Shannon said even though you could see the worried look on his face.

"Talking about that, Toes you waned to do the commentary?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, it would calm Shannon's heart." Toes said.

"He like begged her." Maddie said.

"Okay, I will have it set up for you. Remember; do not get involved in the match." Shawn said pointing his finger at her.

"If anyone would get involve, it would be Shannon." Gregory said giggling.

"I will have Shannon back here on a tight leash." Matt said.

"Why am I going to be on a tight leash?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I got to get back to work, catch you guys later." Shawn said walking down the hallway where they just came from.

"Because I know you enough that if you even get a slight thought that Fin is hurt, you are going to run out there and check on her or beat Jeff." Matt said.

"Whatever guys." Shannon said as they headed out back.

"Its okay honey, Toes will be out there on my side." Fin said kissing Shannon on the cheek.

"Come on puppies, do your business." Toes said when they were finally outside and she was doing a little dance.

"It seems like you're the one that needs to go since you're the one dancing about." Matt said.

"She is doing her potty dance." Fin said.

"No, I am just cold." Toes said.

"How are you cold, it is freaking Phoenix?" Gregory said.

"I don't know, I just am." Toes said as Gregory grabbed her and pulled her closer to get his warmth.

"So, wouldn't it be funny if like they do their business and someone walks in it?" Matt said.

"That is just nasty." Maddie said.

"It would be funny, but nasty. It depends on who it was as well, if it was like one of our bosses, it would be funny but then I will feel horrible, it will be nasty." Fin said.

"I would be laughing non-stop." Shannon said.

"I would too." Matt said.

"Have you guys talked about the new season of the Hardy Show yet?" Gregory asked.

"No, but I know that we have like a weeks break after the Vegas show." Matt said.

"I think that we should totally do an episode, and introduce our ladies since they probably would appear on this season." Shannon said.

"Well, we have to talk to Jeff about it as well." Gregory said.

"What would the first episode be?" Toes asked.

"It could be a tradition family/friends get together, introduce them to Gilbert, which is my dad, and all our other friends." Matt explained.

"We can, at your place since you have the bigger place." Shannon said pointing at Matt.

"I know, I know." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Can you handle not setting your forest on fire?" Toes said giggling.

"That was when I was a kid; I am much older and wiser." Matt said.

"Older part is correct, but not sure about the wiser part." Fin said.

"Hey, I resent that." Matt said.

"Sorry Matty." Fin said.

"I think they fit right in with our friends." Gregory said smiling.

"Yeah, and I think my dad would approve of them as well." Matt said.

"Would he have to approve Toes and I even though we aren't dating one of his sons?" Fin asked.

"Yes, Shannon and I are like his sons since we hang over all the time." Gregory said.

"Oh, that is cool to have that bond." Maddie said.

"Yeah, we need to hook Jeff up with someone." Matt said.

"Let him find his own." Shannon said.

"It's only 3:30, we have another hour." Toes said pulling out her phone.

"Seriously, what to do for an hour?" Fin asked.

"We can play a game?" Shannon asked.

"What game can we play?" Maddie asked.

"Hide and seek?" Matt said.

"How can we play that with two dogs, and with all those people inside?" Toes asked.

"Easily, I will be it first, go hide." Matt said as he covered his eyes and heard the door open as they ran inside.

"Do not hide in the locker rooms since he can't go in the Women's one." Gregory said as he grabbed Toes hand as she just stood up from picking up Teddy.

"Where is everyone hiding?" Shannon asked as Fin picked up Willow.

"I know my spot." Fin said running down a dark hallway and climbing up canisters to get in the top dark corner.

"That is SO unfair." Maddie said as she ran and hid under the wrestling ring, which Hunter, Ric, Cena, Chavo and Big Show was still in the ring. Toes and Gregory ran out onto the stage and ran up to the top rows of seats that were dark from the other sections above it. Shannon hid in the rafters where the tech crew will climb to fix the lights. (Fin and Maddie would have the worst hiding spots right now, I know). Matt counted to 45 and ran inside the building.

"Ready and not here I come!" Matt yelled as he entered the building.

"What was that for?" Boogeyman said as he walked out from a different hallway.

"Oh, my friends and I are playing hide and seek, and I am it." Matt explained.

"What possessed you guys to play hide and seek?" Boogeyman asked.

"I did." Matt said as Boogeyman rolled his eyes as Matt continued down the hallway. Matt turned and walked down the dark hallway that Fin was in, but he didn't see her or Willow on the top of the canisters, after Matt left the hallway she saw Boogeyman walked by, but he saw her.

"Who is that?" Boogeyman said walking towards her, Fin did the hush symbol, and he looked back down the hallway where Matt just went down. "He's gone, your one of his friends?"

"Yeah, okay thank you, now I have to go find a different spot." Fin said standing up and walking down the canisters to get closer to the ground before she jumped off.

"You're the new diva, Caylee or are you Jella Bella?" Boogeyman asked.

"I'm Caylee, but you can call me Fin, this is my dog Willow."

"You're going against Jeff tonight, why?"

"Because I can, before I leave this hallway, can you check and make sure the coast is clear?" Fin asked as she tried to stay in the darkness of the hallway as he walked back out of the dark hallway to see if Matt was gone.

"Your good, come on." Boogeyman said waving her on, Fin ran and tried to find another spot. Matt walked out onto the stage, and down the ramp. Gregory and Toes jumped onto the floor between the rows, Toes cover Teddy's lips so he won't bark.

"Have any of you seen my group of friends?" Matt asked the group as Maddie was listening to him talk under the ring, Shannon was looking down at him from the rafters and Gregory and Toes couldn't hear him from where they were sitting.

"No, why?" Cena asked.

"We are playing hide and seek." Matt said as he saw a hand from underneath the side of the ring, he ran down to the ring and pulled up the curtain.

"Nuts!" Maddie yelled as she crawled out, Gregory and Toes stood up from where they were lying, Shannon stayed where he was because he thinks that no one has seen him, he figured to get down anyway to go get Fin.

"Does anybody know where Shannon or Fin is?" Gregory asked as him and Toes walked down the stairs.

"I know where Fin is, Shannon, I have no idea." Maddie said as her and Matt walked up the ramp.

"This is wonderful; we have no idea where Shannon is." Matt said as her and Maddie waited for Gregory and Toes to get up onto the stage.

"He will come out soon when it reaches 4:30." Toes said as they reached the stage finally. They walked backstage when they saw Shannon climbing down a ladder.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" Toes asked.

"I hid up in the rafters; it would be the last place he would look." Shannon said as he jumped onto the floor.

"Where's Fin?" Maddie asked.

"She wasn't with me; I was just going to get her." Shannon said as he led them to the hallway and she wasn't there.

"Where is my sister?" Toes asked.

"I left her here." Shannon said.

"I saw her hide here as well." Maddie said.

"I went down here and I didn't see her." Matt said.

"That was because she hid at the top of the canisters in the corner." Shannon said.

"The Boogeyman was behind me; maybe he knows where she is." Matt said.

"I doubt it, if you didn't see her, I doubt he would." Toes said.

"Why don't we call her?" Gregory asked.

"He's got a point." Maddie said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Fin's number.

"Hello?" Fin asked in a whisper mode.

"Where are you?" Maddie asked.

"I am hiding, like you're supposed to be." Fin said still in whisper.

"Matt found me; we are in looks of you." Maddie explained.

"Oh, I am in the tech room." Fin said.

"Okay, be there soon." Maddie said as she hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket.

"Where is she?" Toes asked.

"Tech room." Maddie said as they walked towards the tech room, but as they were walking down this hallway Fin jumped down from who knows where and scared the heck out of everyone.

"Oh shit!" Matt yelled covering his heart.

"You scared us you bitch." Gregory said pushing Fin.

"Sorry, I had to." Fin said laughing and setting Willow down.

"My heart is racing." Shannon said bending over catching his breath.

"It wasn't that scary was it?" Fin asked.

"No, they just don't have a sense of humor." Maddie said.

"What time is it?" Toes asked.

"It's 4:15ish." Fin said pulling out her phone.

"Who helped you up there with Willow?" Gregory asked.

"Boogeyman." Fin said smiling.

"Remind me to hate him later." Shannon said as he hugged Fin.

"I think that we should go to the locker rooms and get ready.


	70. Last Minute Worries

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

"I guess, are you going to wear your ring gear for your commentary?" Gregory asked.

"No, probably not since I don't have a match tonight." Toes said.

"And why wear the ring gear, I mean wear your regular clothes to show everyone your style." Matt said.

"Toes doesn't have style." Maddie said.

"I must have some type of style if I shop at the same store as you." Toes said.

"Point taken." Maddie said as Fin was pulled down the hallway by Willow.

"Slow down!" Fin said as she tried to slow Willow down.

"Your dogs go fast for being pugs." Matt said.

"I know they are, they love new environments." Toes said.

"I am guessing so." Gregory said as they made their way around the corner and towards the locker rooms.

"I want to see you before your match, DO NOT go out there without seeing me." Shannon said stopping Fin.

"Yes, I will come and see you before I go out there and the first person I see when I get back here." Fin said nodding her head.

"Good, and let Jeff have it sweetie." Shannon said kissing Fin on the lips intensely.

"I will, you doing a match?" Fin asked.

"No, but I brought me gear just in case." Shannon said ruffling her hair.

"Good luck Fin, if I don't see you before the match and teach my brother good." Matt said hugging her after he kissed Maddie good-bye.

"I will." Fin said.

"Don't come back broken." Matt said.

"Don't say that." Shannon said flinching in worry.

"You're the reason he is going to have an heart attack." Toes said.

"Me, or Gregory." Matt said.

"No, it's Fin that is going to give him a heat attack if she keeps on pulling stuff like this." Gregory said.

"I will have a heart attack sometime." Shannon said pushing the locker room door open.

"He is just a worried boyfriend." Gregory said.

"I know." Fin said rolling her eyes and walked into the Women's locker room with Willow.

**Male's Point of View-**

"Hey Shannon, you got to calm down some. Jeff won't injure her if his life depended on it, and if he did, imagine the damage that we will do." Matt said walking into the locker room.

"I know, I know, that doesn't make me feel any more better." Shannon said into his hands.

"She will be fine, she is a tough cookie and she isn't stupid, she won't do anything to put herself at risk of an injury, especially for this career." Gregory said sitting down next to him rubbing Shannon's back.

"I know, that doesn't mean I still can't worry." Shannon said.

"You really are a worry wart." Matt said gigging.

"You don't help with you two making jokes and/or making me worry more." Shannon said standing up, putting his arm on his locker and leant his head against his arm.

"I know you're worried, but I have something I want to bounce off you guys." Gregory said.

"I think we can take a little time off Shannon's worry mode for your announcement." Matt said sitting down and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I am thinking about asking Toes for her hand in marriage." Gregory said as he stood up.

"You serious?" Shannon said turning to look at Gregory.

"Yeah, but what do you think? Would she say yes, or is it too soon, or what?" Gregory said.

"Dude congrats, I think that she would say yes. But before I let you propose to her, do you love her enough to go through this? Because if you do not, you marry her and get divorce, it is going to ruin what we have going." Matt said.

"I wouldn't think about marriage if I didn't love her." Gregory said.

"He's got a point." Shannon said smiling.

"Shut up; get back to worrying about Fin." Matt said looking at Shannon evilly.

"I think it's a good idea, I mean if you love her enough and think she will say yes, go for it. When are you planning on asking?" Shannon asked.

"At the get together before or after the Hardy Show films." Gregory answered.

"Do you have a ring?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I am picking one up in Vegas." Gregory said.

"You should take Fin or Maddie with you to help pick one out or to check the size of the ring." Shannon said scratching the back of his head.

"True, you got a point, but I am afraid that if I tell one of them they will tell her, or they will tell the other one." Gregory said as Jeff walked around the corner of the bathroom.

"You're here." Matt said shocked.

"I have been in here getting ready, and I had to put some more hair dye in." Jeff said.

"Do you think that Fin or Maddie will tell a secret?" Matt asked Jeff.

"No, they are good secret keepers." Jeff said as he threw a tank top on and pulled a belt.

"How would you know?" Shannon asked.

"They seem like the secretive type of people; don't you and Fin have a secret than none of us know about? Right now, Maddie and I have our own secret and she hasn't told anyone. If Maddie knows, she MIGHT tell Fin, but it depends how big it is or if it is risking someone's life." Jeff said.

"See, listen to the man." Matt said.

"Okay, I will take one of them with me." Gregory said turning his attention to his locker and pulling out his outfit.

"Hey Jeff, you better not hurt Fin out there, if you do I will be even more pissed than I am right now." Shannon said walking towards Jeff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up Shannon. Fin will be okay, Jeff won't injure her and they are both professionals." Matt said pushing Shannon back.

"I won't let her get hurt, I pinky promise, if anyone is going to get hurt, I will make it me." Jeff said holding out his pinky, Shannon just smacked his arm away and went back to his locker where he sat down in front of it.

"He is a little worried if you couldn't tell." Matt said as Jeff slipped his belt on and looked at the clock that read 4:45.

"You better head out there big boy, so should you to try and catch your girly girl." Gregory said undoing his shoes.

"I don't think she is out there." Shannon said into his hands.

"I am going to go out there, stretch and pump up." Jeff said tying his last shoe.

"Okay, good luck." Gregory said grabbing his outfit.

"Are you really going to go through with the proposal, because you might want to go talk to one of them during Toes match or text them?" Shannon said.

"I am going to text Fin, she will have the more general idea of what Toes would like and ring size." Gregory said.

"Okay, that might work out better as well." Matt said.

"When are you going to go out there and see your girl?" Gregory said looking at Shannon.

"4:55." Shannon said looking at the clock.

"Whatever dude, going to go shower." Gregory said as he went into the shower.

"It's crazy that he is thinking about marriage." Matt said sitting on the bench facing Shannon that isn't looking at him.

"I know, I want to think about marriage, but not this close after this whole tragedy with Jeff." Shannon said.

"You'll know if the moment is right." Matt said.

"What about you and Maddie?" Shannon said spinning around on the bench.

"I haven't really thought about it, I have been just enjoying the time I spend with her." Matt said.

"You're just cruising right now." Shannon said smiling.

"I wouldn't call it cruising." Matt said.

"Then what would you call it?" Shannon asked.

"Driving in the fast lane?" Matt said.

"Really, going that fast?' Shannon asked.

"You know how I hate those speed bumps." Matt said now laughing.

"I would stay and continue talking about the fact you hate speed bumps, but this prince needs to go find his princess." Shannon said standing up and leaving the locker room.

"He is so ghetto." Matt said rolling his eyes.

**Female's Point of View-**

"How is it that I always get the overprotective guys?" Fin asked.

"He's not overprotective; if he was overprotective he wouldn't let you be going out there doing the match period. He is just worried for your safe being, which is different." Maddie explained as she picked up Willow.

"Is he not protective enough, because I mean do you think that any other guy would let me do this?" Fin asked grabbing her ring gear.

"No, it's a happy medium. He doesn't like the fact you're doing it, but at least he allows you to do it, and if he wasn't a good boyfriend, he wouldn't be worrying about you as much as he is." Toes said as she tied Teddy's leash to the bench.

"True, maybe he could be a little more protective but you don't want him too protective." Maddie said as she set Willow down and tied her leash to the bench as well.

"I guess so." Fin said walking into the shower area.

"I think she's worried as well." Toes said teasingly.

"She is breaking a trend and doing something different, no girl has even wrestled a guy and she is going to be that girl." Maddie said.

"One that will go down in history." Toes said.

"I guess you should get ready for commentary, I think you should wear this outfit." Maddie said pulling out this outfit that Maddie put in Toes bag as Willow and Teddy sniffed the bags.

"Awesome, who picked this out?" Toes said looking at it.

"I brought it with me just in case." Maddie said.

"You will let me borrow it?" Toes said.

"Hello, it will make you look good." Maddie said as Fin walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and another one in her hair.

"Whose outfit is that?" Fin asked.

"Mine, I am going to let Toes borrow it." Maddie said.

"Oh, it's cute." Fin said.

"Isn't your clothing in the bathroom, why are you out here?" Toes asked grabbing the outfit and headed into the shower area.

"I got lonely so I came out here to see if one of you will come in here with me." Fin explained as she followed Toes into the shower area.

"So, do you guys have a set winner for this match?" Maddie asked as the dogs started whining because they couldn't see them from where they were standing.

"Yeah, I am pre-determined to win." Fin said grabbing her bottoms and pulling them up.

"That is great; Shannon probably won't breathe until the end of the match when you stand up when you win." Toes said giggling.

"I know, I will be back here with his nails practically stuck in my skin. I will have a Siamese twin named Shannon." Maddie said.

"That probably will come true." Fin said as she slipped her shirt on and walked over to where the dogs could see her.

"We will be connected at the arm." Maddie said.

"That will be a good picture; I will need to take a photo of that. We can call you Saddie or Mannon." Toes said trying to think of a name for the two.

"You're stupid Toes." Maddie said giggling.

"It got you giggling though." Toes said smiling.

"Do you think that Shannon is too worried about me?" Fin said.

"You're still worried about that? He is only worried about you out of love chica." Maddie said walking over to her.

"I know, I am trying to think if Gregory or Matt would do the same for you two." Fin said.

"Yes, he is normal worried boyfriend." Toes said.

"That's what I have been told." Fin said walked over to the mirror and started putting on black eyeliner.

"Why the hell are you putting eyeliner on?" Maddie asked jumping up onto the sink counter to sit as the dogs started to whine again.

"Because I can, and it is practically the only type of makeup you can wear without it coming off. Eyeliner, sparkles and mascara pretty much, and lipstick. I am not a fan of mascara and lipstick, I haven't bought sparkles yet." Fin explained as she fixed some of the eyeliner.

"Yeah, but you're just going to be wrestling, your not doing a diva contest like a bra and panties match or something." Toes said.

"I don't know, I just feel like it." Fin said shrugging her shoulders and putting her eyeliner in her bag.

"It's her match, just let her do it." Maddie said as she jumped off the sink following Fin into the locker area to make the dogs stop whining.

"Exactly, Toes hurry your fat ass up, it is 4:45." Fin yelled.

"I am hurrying, what shoes should I wear? My tennis shoes, my flip flops or my ring gear boots?" Toes said posing with each shoe she had in her hands.

"Flip flops." Maddie said.

"Won't it make me look shorter?" Toes asked as she slipped one flip flop on.

"Dude, your 5'11, I think your tall enough." Fin said slipping her boots on.

"Shut up, I know I am a freakishly tall chick." Toes said putting the other flip flop on.

"Do you have to wear boots for your outfits?" Maddie asked.

"No, you don't always have to wear boots, but they are better for you." Fin said as she stood up and pulled her pants up again.

"And it also depends on the type of match they have you in." Toes said.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Maddie said as she grabbed Willows and Teddy's leashes, and stood next to the door.

"You're not even involved with this match and you're all excited for it." Fin said as she put some deodorant on.

"I know, she is like the most excited." Toes said as she sprayed some perfume on her and Fin.

"It isn't everyday that a female beats a male, much less goes against one." Maddie said.

"We're coming." Fin said as her and Toes walked to the door and walked out. "No interfering Toes, I mean it." Fin said pointing at her sister.

"I will interfere if I think I should." Toes said.

"Whatever, she won't interfere." Maddie said as they walked around a corner to go down the hallway towards the relax area and Lilian was still waiting back there to go out and sing the National Anthem.

"I thought you would be out there by now." Toes said to Lilian.

"Oh, I am about to go out there, what time is it?" Lilian said looking at her watch right when her music started.

"I guess the time is now." Maddie said.

"John Cena reference." Fin said giggling.


	71. Record Breaking Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I DO NOT KNOW IF THEY EVER HAD A MATCH LIKE THAT BEFORE, BUT YEAH. I AM ALSO SORRY IF IT IS GETTING BORING, BUT THE STORY SHOULD BE ENDING WITHIN ANOTHER 10-20 CHAPTERS, IF THAT MAYBE LESS THAN THAT.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Hey girly girls." Gregory said as him, Shannon, and Matt walked around the corner.

"Hey yourselves." Toes said.

"Where's Jeff?" Maddie asked handing Teddy's leash to Matt.

"He's going to enter on the other side." Matt said looking to the other side of the stage; you can barely make him out since he was wearing all black.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay Fin?" Shannon said finally catching Fin's attention.

"Yes Shannon, I am going to be fine. I love you." Fin said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Fin, but I would also love to breathe." Shannon said as he hugged her back and tried to pry her off him.

"Yeah Shannon, she's going to be fine." Matt said rubbing Shannon's back.

"Thank you guys for supporting me." Fin said hugging all of them when they heard Lilian finishing the National Anthem.

"You're up Toes." Gregory said hugging Toes and kissing her lightly on the lips when Lilian announced Jella Bella as the special commentator.

"I will be right here when you get done." Shannon said as he grabbed Fin's hand and walked with her up to the stairs that led up to the stage.

"We all will." Maddie said walking up behind them with Matt and Gregory.

"First time ever on Friday Night Smackdown, and ever in World Wrestling Entertainment, a Diva versus a World Wrestling Entertainment Superstar. For win fall, introducing first, representing all the superstars, standing at 6 foot 1 inch, weighing in at 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy." Lilian said as Jeff's music started and they saw Jeff run out onto the stage. Fin tightened her grip on Shannon's hand as she watched Jeff do his little dance.

"You got this." Shannon said hugging her and kissing her on the lips.

"You can do it chica, you'll be fine." Maddie said hugging her.

"Beat his ass." Gregory said hugging her fastly.

"Don't injure my brother that bad, I know you can do pretty good damage." Matt said smiling and pulling her into a hug by her upper arm, Fin petted Willow and Teddy quickly as they tried to lick her face.

"Introducing next, the challenger, representing the Divas, standing at 5 foot 9 inches and weighing in 175 pounds, Caylee." Lilian announced as Lovestoned started to play, Lilian climbed out of the ring, Fin ran up the steps, when she got to the top of the stairs, she turned and looked at her friends smiling before she continued out onto the stage.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I was stopped by a tech person handing me my shirt that they sell in the merchandise stands to throw out into the audience before I walked out onto the stage, when I reached the stage the fans were cheering, I saw Jeff standing in the ring with the referee just staring at Toes. I did my peace symbol with the pyrotechnics, and I walked down the ramp slapping hands with my fans on both sides. If I saw a kid wearing my shirt, I would hug them, and when I got to the one corner before I jumped into the ring I saw this little girl a few row backs in a wheelchair and she had my t-shirt on. I talked to the security guard to go get her, the security guard went and grabbed her, and he pushed her to the fence area. I hugged her, I kissed her cheek, I whispered in her ear 'I love you,' and I gave her the t-shirt I got from backstage. Before the security guard pushed her back, I told him that I wanted him to get her backstage passes to meet me; he nodded before I climbed into the ring.

"Why is Toes out here?" Jeff whispered when I got in the ring.

"Shannon wouldn't have felt better unless if he or her were out here, and I think you would have rather had her out here." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Good point." Jeff said.

"Have a clean fight you too." The referee said.

"We will." I said as I winked at Toes.

**Toes Point of View-**

Fin winked at me showing that the match is going to start soon.

"Are you proud that your sister is involved with this match?" Tazz asked.

"I am proud, but I am worried as well, because I know that Jeff is stronger than her, but she is very go getter." I said as Jeff and Fin were trying to out strength each other, Jeff picked Fin up and slammed her into the mat. Fin rolled over and got to her feet, she was able to clothesline him to the mat.

"She's doing pretty well for a female." JR said.

"Your saying that most females wouldn't last this long or females couldn't do it period?" I asked a little offensively as Fin put Jeff into a sharp shooter, Jeff kicked her off him and he body slammed her again into the mat. Jeff picked her up, putting her seating and leaning against the turnbuckles. He jumped up and kneed her in the chest, by this time the crowd was chanting for Caylee.

"I am not saying females couldn't do it, or that they couldn't last this long, but I am just saying that most females wouldn't dare to fight a male and if they did, they wouldn't have the guts to do it publicly." JR said.

"I really like Caylee, she's got the looks, the moves and the guts." Tazz said.

"That's my sister you know?" I said looking at him.

"I know, but I am just saying, she's the new hot thing, listen to this crowd go wild over her." Tazz said as Jeff was now punching at Fin, Fin did a blood packet over her forehead because she was against scarping her forehead with a razor blade. Jeff picked her up over his shoulder, and he slammed her into the mat again. I stood up to see if she was okay, I saw the fake blood and worried a little bit.

"Are you okay Jella?" JR asked as I went to take off the headset to walk closer to the ring. Fin rolled over, and rolled out of the ring onto the floor. Fin was able to get to a crawling position, Jeff stood in the ring looking down at her, and I walked over to her to make sure she was ok.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, just playing it up, get back to commentary." Fin said as she got to her feet. I walked over back to the commentary bench with JR and Tazz.

"Welcome back, you are a good sister worrying about her like that. I am surprised Shannon isn't out here yet." Tazz said.

"He wanted to be out here for his girlfriend because he is flipping out and worrying about her worse than I am, and it made his heart rest a little more with me out here even though he still is freaking out. He would be in there by now attacking Jeff, so it was better to keep him backstage." I explained.

"Understandable, I would be worrying to if my wife was in there wrestling another man." JR said as Fin was able to throw Jeff against the ropes, clothesline him, when Jeff got back to his feet; she threw him against a turnbuckle. She jumped onto the second turnbuckle, she started punching at his face, and he wrapped his arms around her legs, and threw her against the mat again. Jeff leaned against the turnbuckle for support and to relax a little until Fin decided to get to her feet.

"So, rumors are saying that you're going out with Hurricane Helms, would the rumors be correct?" Tazz said.

"Yes, it is absolutely true. We are best friends for the foremost, but we love each other. We decided if anything happens between us, we will still be best friends. That is what we learned with this whole love triangle thing we have between Jeff, Caylee and Shannon. I am SO not used to saying Caylee." I said as Fin made it to her feet, Jeff ran at her and did the Twist of Fate. I knew what was coming when I saw him heading towards the ropes; I stood up, threw the headset off and ran to the ring. When I got there Jeff just jumped onto the second turnbuckle, I jumped onto the side of the ring, and the referee ran over to me to get me off.

"Jella, you got to get off!" The referee yelled as Jeff just stood on the second ropes before he jumped to the third to do the Swanton Bomb.

"Toes, she fine, we planned it out." Jeff said.

"She looks hurt, and she is bleeding." I said pointing at my sister, I looked around the referee and saw my sister do a symbol that only me and her would do, we have been doing it since I was like 8, and she was 6. "I'm going, I'm going." I said as I climbed down from the ring.

"SWANTON!" Jeff yelled doing his symbol, he climbed to the third turnbuckle, he jumped off the turnbuckle to hit the Swanton, but Fin kicked her foot up, hitting him in the chest which caused him to fly back landing on his side. I sat back down in my rolling seat putting the headset back on.

"Are you supposed to be helping her win?" JR asked looking down at her.

"No, I just didn't want her to get any more injured." I said as I shook my leg in nervousness. I read Fin's lips asking Jeff 'You okay?' I couldn't read Jeff's since he was looking the other way.

"What can we expect next for you and/or for you sister?" Tazz asked.

"Bigger and better things." I said as I watched my sister climb to her feet, grabbing Jeff's foot pulling him to the right position to pull off Boom-Boom-Bam. She pretended to limp; she smiled at me because I knew what she was going to do.

"Who invented the Boom-Boom-Bam?" JR asked.

"She invented the move herself, but the name she got when she was in 7th grade P.E. class with Maddie, and a few of her other friends." I answered as I watched my sister run to the opposite ropes, bounce off running back to our ropes getting enough speed to jump off and land Boom-Boom-Bam perfectly.

"How long has she known this Maddie girl that comes out with Matt?" Tazz asked.

"Since they were in like 4th grade, I don't know how old you would be then." I said as I saw my sister hook Jeff's leg getting the three counts to win.

"Caylee won, a new era has begun. The first time a WWE Diva went against WWE Male Wrestler and winning!" JR said. I jumped up from my seat, throwing the headset off; I hugged and kissed Tazz and JR before I climbed into the ring hugging my sister. I picked my sister up where her feet didn't touch the ground. I lifted her hand in victory as Jeff rolled out of the ring. Fin walked over to the edge, and check to make sure Jeff was okay, he just winked at her.

"Fin you won!" I screamed as I helped her onto the turnbuckles, I saw my sister pointing at the little girl that was sitting in the wheelchair.

"I gave her backstage passes, she is SO cute!" Fin said smiling.

"I know, it would be our first make-a-wish type meet and greet." I said smiling as we hugged again.

"Told you that I can do it and not get injured." Fin said giggling.

"But you did a blood packet, why?"

"It added more to the match." Fin said as she climbed out of the ring, and I climbed out after her. I wrapped my arm around her neck as she slapped hands on the way up and pointing at that little girl who is now going to go backstage after the show.

"You got a lot of guts girl." I said shaking my head in disbelievement.

"I know, but you got a lot of guts for staying with me and deal through all the worry's that I bring with me." Fin said as we reached the stage. Fin turned around, I held her hand up as she did her peace symbols, and all the fans cheered and/or chanted her name.


	72. After Match Happiness

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Fin, oh my god, you gave me a heart attack!" Shannon said practically tackling her to the ground when she got through the curtain.

"He's not kidding." Maddie said rubbing her arm that is now bright red and holding Willow in the hurt arm.

"I'm sorry, but at least I won." Fin said hugging Shannon back just as tight as he was her.

"You freaked him out badly with that blood packet." Gregory said now holding onto Teddy's leash.

"I'm sorry you guys." Fin said kissing Shannon on the lips lightly.

"You owe me one." Shannon said as they broke the kiss.

"Glad your okay chica." Maddie said hugging Fin and handing Willow off to her, all Willow did was lick her face.

"I thought you were going to lose there for a few moments." Gregory said as he ruffled Fin's hair.

"I didn't though; I told you that I can take him." Fin said smiling as she hugged Gregory even though he didn't want one and Teddy scratched at Fin's leg.

"Good match, does that mean your going to go after me next?" Matt asked with a worried face.

"No, your good, you don't have to go get against me, at least not now." Fin said hugging him and picking Teddy up afterwards.

"Why don't we go wash that blood of your face?" Shannon said grabbing Fin and pulling her into him.

"Yeah, that might help since I have to sing later on tonight." Fin said as her and Shannon took off.

"Anybody else have a match tonight?" Maddie asked.

"I do." Gregory asked.

"When?" Toes asked.

"Second to last match, the last match is the tag-team match." Gregory said.

"Oh, that is a while from now since that was just the first match." Matt said.

"Where did Jeff run off to?" Toes asked looking down hallways.

"He went to clear the blood off his forehead and clean the cut." Gregory said sitting down.

"Do you think he will make it back out here?" Maddie asked as AT came around the corner.

"Hey AT, what's going on?" Toes asked.

"Hooking up the microphones for tonight's singing bit from Fin and Lilian." AT answered.

"Sounds like fun; do you know what they are singing?" Matt asked.

"Some song I am guessing." AT said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know it's a song, but what one?" Matt asked.

"I don't know it, ask Fin." AT said nodding at Fin and Shannon who just came back with Fin drying of her forehead with a paper towel.

"Hey Fin, what song you singing tonight?" Gregory asked.

"Oh, Drops of Jupiter by Train." Fin said as she crumpled the paper towel.

"Never heard of it." Matt said.

"I am sure you have and never really knew the name of it." Maddie said.

"I got to shower, change and practice the lyrics, anybody want to come, besides you Shannon." Fin said.

"I can be a girl for tonight." Shannon said.

"He's got the hair." Matt said.

"Dude looks like a lady." Gregory said.

"Am I pretty though?" Shannon said doing his girly voice and bouncing his hair.

"Yes Shannon, you're SO pretty." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Shannon said doing a curtsy.

"Come on Fin, I'll go with you." Toes said standing up and followed her sister to the locker room, Maddie wasn't far behind them.

**Female's Point of View-**

"What outfit you wearing while you're singing?" Maddie asked as they walked into the locker room and tying Teddy's and Willow's leash to the bench.

"I don't know what outfit, but I know I am wearing clothes." Fin said as she went to her bag.

"I think that you should wear that top." Toes said pointing at a top that was in Fin's bag.

"Really? You like this one?" Fin said pulling out the top that she got from Shawn and held it up to her body. Willow and Teddy both barked at two different times, which caused them to laugh.

"See, the dogs like it." Maddie said.

"Just because the dogs like it doesn't mean that I will wear it." Fin said.

"Well, dogs know best. Shawn will be happy if you wore it, and do you have that skirt?" Toes asked grabbing her sister's bag and searched through it trying to find the jean skirt.

"Do you mind?" Fin asked grabbing her bag back.

"Don't act shy around me, I know what underwear you wear and I have seen it before." Toes said.

"I know geez Fin, you should wear that outfit again, and it was AWESOME on you." Maddie said.

"Fine, I will wear it." Fin said grabbing the skirt that was in the bag, and the proper undergarments.

"Diva is going to look hot." Maddie said playing with Willow.

"You better say Diva, because if you would have said mama I would have smacked you on the hurt arm." Fin said giggling.

"It still hurts." Maddie said.

"Did he draw blood?" Toes said trying to look closer at Maddie's arm.

"I am surprised he didn't." Maddie said as the shower water came on.

"It was a very intense match though; I am surprised they let them do the blood thing." Toes said picking up Teddy.

"I know, did Fin do the blood packet or did she cut herself?" Maddie asked as they heard the shower come off.

"Blood packet, she refuses to do the razor blade." Toes said.

"I would be the same way." Maddie said.

"Most of the time Diva's usually don't do the bloody type matches, but they usually ask just in case one comes up." Toes said.

"Very true, they always want to take precautions." Maddie said as she set Willow back down on the ground.

"That and they don't want anyone to get injured, and make their employees somewhat happy." Toes said as Teddy started to lick her face.

"How's the outfit coming in there?" Maddie yelled into the shower area right when Fin walked around the corner wearing the outfit.

"It looks sexy on you!" Toes said as she whistled.

"Shut up, I feel so fat in this outfit." Fin said as she threw her ring outfit in her bag.

"You feel fat in that outfit, but you feel fine in your ring outfit?" Maddie asked as Fin ran her hands through her wet hair.

"I feel fat in my ring outfit as well, but I am getting used to that outfit, not this one yet." Fin said as she zipped up her bag, and threw it over her shoulder.

"Why are you taking your bag?" Toes asked.

"I figured we have to take the dogs outside again to do their business, might as well put our stuff in the van now." Fin said as she untied Willow's leash.

"She's got a point, you escorting Gregory tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Probably not, since I was already out in the ring." Toes said as she grabbed her own bag and untied Teddy's leash to walk out of the locker room.

"Sounds fair, my audition is coming, would there be any way I can practice before my audition?" Maddie asked.

"As for practicing, you aren't practicing tonight, and tomorrow, unless if we have time." Fin said.

"Where will we practice tomorrow since the ring won't be up at the arena?" Toes asked.

"Backyard, or in the living room or something." Fin said shrugging her shoulder.

"The day of the cook-out we can." Toes said.

"Who knows, maybe Vince will audition me that day since he might be at the cook-out." Maddie said as they walked outside.

"If he does want to, you're going to have a HUGE audience." Fin said giggling as they got to the van.

"Do you have the keys?" Maddie asked Toes.

"I think Shannon might have them." Toes said searching her pockets. Fin pulled out her phone and dialed Shannon's number.

"Hey Shan-Shan, you have the keys to the van?" Fin asked.

"Yes ma'am, be out there in a moment. I thought you guys were just going to the locker room." Shannon said.

"We did, but we decided to pack our bags up so we don't have to do it later." Fin said.

"Oh, be there soon. Love you." Shannon said.

"Love you too Shan-Shan." Fin said hanging up the phone and she got a text message from Gregory. 'Need 2 talk 2 u.' Gregory wrote, Fin texted back 'Bout wat?' and shut her phone sliding it into her pocket.

"He's coming right?" Maddie asked.

"He's on the way, why do we always have to park in the back?" Fin asked.

"Because if we park out front we have to walk that mile and playing find the car in the packed parking lot." Toes said.

"And if anyone is out front scamming tickets, or in the merchandise/food area they will have a chance to see you, and you could probably be mobbed." Maddie said as the back door opened, it was Jeff coming out for a smoke, but Shannon was right behind him.

"Thanks Shannon." Toes said grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. Fin, Toes, and Shannon threw their bags in the trunk as Willow and Teddy were running about sniffing everything. Fin walked up to Jeff, she was about to grab the cigarette from his mouth but he turned away so she couldn't reach it.

"Learned from last time, don't let me catch you again with it in your mouth. You are not allowed to smoke at the cookout, if I catch you or if any of us do, your ass is grass." Fin mumbled low enough where they couldn't hear her.

"I am trying to quit, I am going to get the patch." Jeff said.

"If you want help quitting, I am willing to help." Fin said as Shannon walked up grabbing Fin's hand.

"Good match." Shannon said sticking out his hand. Jeff just stared at the hand and looked away.

"Come on Shan-Shan, their waiting for us." Fin said as she pulled Shannon away and she had to tug on Willow's leash to come. Fin kept on looking back at Jeff who finally decided to throw the cigarette down and put it out himself. He just stood there leaning against the wall looking down at his feet.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked.

"I want to see if he was okay." Fin said.

"I think Gregory's match is coming up next." Shannon said as he opened the door for the three of them and headed to the relax, area by that time Gregory was already in his match. Fin got the text message from him saying to meet him after his match next to the stage.

**Male's Point of View-**

After the ladies left with the dogs, they went and sat back down on the couches to watch the next few matches until Gregory's match.

"Are you serious about going to propose to Toes?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, I think she is the one." Gregory said nodding his head and texting Fin hoping she got it sometime soon.

"Congrats man, what about you man?" Matt said looking over Shannon.

"Me, what about you man?" Shannon said sitting on the one person sofa chair.

"I haven't thought about it, but I think that it might come up sometime soon." Matt said as he paid his attention back to the screen.

"Look at this match, it is such a waste." Gregory said.

"I know, I was more interested in Jeff's and Fin's match." Shannon said.

"How would you know, your eyes were closed for 95% of the match, it wasn't until they announced her as the winner when you finally opened your eyes." Matt said.

"I was scared and worried." Shannon said.

"I would be too if that was my girl, Jeff could be a little crazy." Gregory said.

"Talking about Jeff, where is he?" Matt asked.

"Who knows, call him." Shannon said as Matt pulled out his phone dialing his number, but it went to voicemail.

"Apparently he is in his hiding spot." Matt said.

"What is up with his hiding spot?" Gregory asked.

"He goes there after every match and every time he needs to think." Matt explained as Shannon's phone started to ring.

"Hey Shan-Shan, you have the keys to the van?" Fin asked.

"Yes ma'am, be out there in a moment. I thought you guys were just going to the locker room." Shannon said.

"We did, but we decided to pack our bags up so we don't have to do it later." Fin said.

"Oh, be there soon. Love you." Shannon said.

"Love you too Shan-Shan." Fin said hanging up.

"I got to go safe the girls, be back soon." Shannon said.

"Saving them from what?" Gregory asked worried.

"No, they wanted the keys to the van, so I am going to go give them the keys." Shannon said standing up.

"Oh, if you see Jeff, tell him where we are at." Matt said as Gregory got a text message from Fin saying 'Bout wat?' Gregory texted back, 'Meet me at stage afta my match.' "Don't you have to go get into your ring gear?" Matt asked towards Gregory.

"No, I have it on under my pants." Gregory said.

"Wow, you're going to strip for me?" Matt said excitedly.

"Oh yes, if you give me a dollar, I would so dance for you." Gregory said dancing a little bit in his seat as that match ended.

"You're up." Matt said as he pulled out his wallet and found a dollar bill. Gregory rolled his eyes as he threw his clothes on the couch in his seat.

"A dollar is a dollar." Gregory said grabbing the dollar and shoved it in his pants.

"Where's my dance?" Matt yelled as Gregory walked towards the stairs.

"You'll get it later." Gregory said as he giggled.

"I want my dollar back." Matt said as Gregory pulled out the dollar and threw it back.

"Take it!" Gregory said.

"It touched your balls, I don't want it." Matt said grossed out.

"You said you wanted it back." Gregory said as Lilian announced him for the match. Within a few moments after he left, the rest of the group came around the corner.

**Their Point Of View-**

"I see the clothes, but where's the man?" Toes asked as she picked up his jeans.

"The man is in the ring." Matt said pointing to the television.

"Oh, who is that he is wrestling?" Maddie asked as she sat on Matt's lap, he wrapped his arm around her.

"He is wrestling Funaki I think." Shannon said concentrating on the television and sitting down on the sofa chair he sat in earlier.

"That's what it looks like." Fin said sitting on the armrest of the chair and Shannon pulled her back on his lap, now her legs were resting over the armrest.

"Gregory SO has this match." Maddie said.

"If he loses that is sad." Matt said.

"I know, but I will still love him." Toes said picking up his clothes, sitting down and putting them on her lap.

"You'll love him even if he decided to drink out of the toilet bowl." Shannon said.

"I surely won't kiss him until he brushed his teeth and did mouth wash." Toes said disgustingly.

"I would hope so, if you didn't that would be more disgusting." Maddie said as Gregory went for the pin.

"See, told you that he would win." Shannon said.

"It was a two count." JR announced.

"In you're face." Fin said smiling as Willow scratched at his legs.

"I am going to let Willow deal with you." Shannon said leaning over her and picked up Willow and set her on Fin's stomach.

"Yes, that dog is so vicious." Matt said.

"She is, you haven't seen her attack yet." Maddie said as Toes picked up Teddy.

"Look at those tic-tac teeth." Toes said giggling.

"Does anybody have a real tic-tac that isn't in a dog's mouth?" Matt asked.

"No, but I have gum." Fin said pulling out a pack of gum from her pocket.

"Sweet!" Matt said reaching for a piece of gum as Gregory got the three count.

"He won!" Maddie said.

"That's my boy!" Toes said.

"Everyone out!" Fin said as she stood up and tried to get them to move out.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"I need to talk to Gregory privately." Fin said.

"Why don't you leave with him so we can relax here?" Toes asked.

"Fine I will." Fin said.

"Wait, you want to talk to my boyfriend, what's up?" Toes asked.

"Nothing, I need to get his opinion on something." Fin said smiling evilly.

"Whatever, it better not deal with me." Toes said.

"It involves Shannon's fat ass." Fin said smiling.

"It's my fat bulge get it right." Shannon said.

"My bad." Fin said as Gregory walked down the steps.

"Here's your clothing." Toes said tossing him his clothing.

"Come on Gregory, walk with me." Fin said grabbing his arm and she handed Matt Willow's leash.


	73. Isabelle

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Gregory's Point of View-**

"I want to talk to you and get your opinion on something." I said as I nervously rubbed my hands together.

"I am listening, I have to get back because I gave a little girl backstage passes and she should be back here after the tag-team match." Fin said.

"Alright, I am thinking about asking your sister for her hand in marriage. I was wondering if you and/or Maddie would come with me to help me pick out a ring." I said as I turned to look at her.

"Are you serious? When?" Fin asked hugging me excitedly.

"At the get together at Matt's house, I was thinking about ring shopping tomorrow in Vegas after we arrive." I said a little happy that she was excited.

"Defiantly, I am sure Maddie would go as well, it will be SO much fun. What is your price limit for the ring?"

"We will discuss it later, but do you think she will say yes?"

"Duh, my sister isn't dumb, and she loves you." Fin said smiling non-stop.

"Do I have to talk to your dad or anyone for permission?" I asked wondering.

"No, don't worry about my parents, but you need to talk to Vince and/or Shawn for permission if anyone." Fin said pinching my cheek.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yes, go talk to one of them." Fin said pushing me a little.

"Are you going to be okay with us getting married?"

"Yes, I am cool with it. I am excited for you guys, as long I am Maid of Honor." Fin said smiling.

"That's up to Toes, I got to go change. Keep it quiet, Matt, Shannon and I am not sure about Jeff, but they know, tell Maddie quietly so Toes won't know." I said smiling.

"Okay, we won't shed a word to anyone." Fin said as she turned to head back.

"Thanks Fin, love you." I said as I headed into the locker room, I pulled out my phone and called Shawn.

"Hey Shawn, I got to ask you a question." I said.

"Yes Gregory, I am listening." Shawn said totally focused on the conversation.

"I just got done talking to Fin, and she said to talk to you about this. I am asking for your blessing and/or permission for Toes hand in marriage." I said more nervously because I knew that Shawn could possibly beat my ass, especially if he talked to Vince, if Vince didn't approve I could get beat badly.

"Are you serious Gregory?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn, in dead seriousness, do I have your blessing?" I asked as I held the phone up to my ear by my shoulder as I grabbed my regular clothing to change.

"I approve and give you my blessing Gregory, but if I find out she isn't happy, hurt or you two don't work out, your ass is mine." Shawn said.

"Yes sir, thank you Shawn." I said slipping on my jeans.

"Am I going to get an invite to this wedding?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sir, I will make sure of it, plus I doubt Fin won't let me not invite you." I said giggling.

"True, see you at the cook-out." Shawn said.

"Ok, um…I am not proposing until after Vegas, so be quiet." I said.

"Will do." Shawn said.

"Alright, talk to you later Shawn." I said as I hung up the phone.

**Their Point of View-**

"Why are we still here?" Maddie asked.

"Fin has her singing thing and she also gave a little girl backstage passes for her and her family after the show." Toes said looking at the screen watching the tag-team match slowly coming to an end.

"She better hurry up since this match is almost over." Matt said.

"She hasn't even practice the song yet." Shannon said as AT came into the room.

"Where's Fin?" AT asked.

"She's out and about with Gregory, she should be back soon." Maddie said.

"She better not be late." AT said as he paced back and forth.

"That girl is giving everybody heart attacks tonight." Toes said giggling.

"I know, I am surprised nobody has died yet from worrying." Matt said.

"But that is just the way she is, and I love her for it." Shannon said as he played with Teddy and Willow got jealous so she jumped on Shannon's lap as well.

"You love me?" Fin asked as she walked around the corner.

"No, I just love that quality." Shannon said trying to smile from all the licks he was getting from Willow and Teddy.

"You're here finally, put this on." AT said handing her the headset and the microphone box thing. Fin clipped it on her pants, AT helped run the wire through her t-shirt and Fin put the headset on.

"Do you even know the words to the song?" Toes asked.

"Yes, I have the lyrics in my pocket just in case." Fin said.

"What did Gregory and you talk about?" Maddie asked.

"Talk to you later, turn on the microphone here, right?" Fin asked AT.

"Yes ma'am." AT said as he took off.

"Don't make me sound horrible." Fin yelled after him.

"Is this week being recorded?" Toes asked standing up and walking over to her sister.

"Yeah, and thanks for being out there with me earlier." Fin said hugging her sister.

"It's okay, but don't scare me ever again like that with the blood packet." Toes said smacking her sister in the back of the head.

"So, Toes told us that there is a little girl in the audience that is coming backstage to meet us or something?" Shannon said.

"Yeah, she is so adorable. She is in a wheelchair and she is wearing my t-shirt, so I want her to come backstage so I can have one-on-one time to make her feel special like." Fin said.

"See, she is nice though." Maddie said as the tag-team of Ric Flair and Hunter won, and HHH music started. They walked up and backstage, and shortly after Big Show and Cena walked back.

"Congrats on the match earlier girl." Cena said picking up Fin.

"Thanks, but you need to shower up." Fin said plugging her nose.

"You got called out dude." Matt said as Willow and Teddy jumped off Shannon's lap and tried to run off.

"Whatever dudes." Cena said as Big Show kept on walking by.

"Introducing again, standing at 5 foot 9, weighing at 175 pounds from Vegas NV, Caylee." Lilian announced as Fin ran up the stairs and out into the ring, Fin smacked fans hands again, and gave Lilian a hug when she got into the ring. When the song started, they started singing.

"Oh this song, I heard it before." Matt said nodding his head to the beat as Maddie and Shannon picked Willow and Teddy up making them dance to the song. After the song, the fans applauded, and started to shuffle their way out. Fin climbed out of the ring, and went to the fencing close to the little girl.

"What is she doing?" Shannon said setting Teddy onto the ground and looking closer to the screen that is showing Fin now jumping into the audience.

"She is stage diving, she is probably going to go get the little girl" Toes said.

"At least she has security with her." Matt said. Fin walked with the girl and her family backstage to where Toes, Maddie, Gregory (he came back), Shannon, Matt and Jeff, Jeff finally decided to join the group, were sitting.

"Hey everyone this is Isabelle." Fin said as they entered the room.

"Hi Isabelle, that is a cute name." Shannon said as Teddy and Willow ran up to her wheelchair and started sniffing and scratching at her legs.

"Dogs!" Isabelle said.

"May she hold one?" Isabelle's mom said.

"Yeah, Isabelle, this is Jella Bella's and mine dogs. This one is Teddy and this one is Willow." Fin said picking up both of them setting Teddy on her lap.

"They are cute." Isabelle said as Teddy licked her face, after a few moments Teddy calmed down and Shannon picked Teddy off her lap.

"Hi Isabelle, you know who I am?" Shannon asked.

"You're Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore." She said in her little innocent voice.

"Do you want an autograph?" Shannon asked as her dad handed him a little book of paper to Shannon, Shannon signed it 'Isabelle, your awesome and your so cute. I love you. -Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore.' Shannon handed it over to Matt.

"Do you have a camera?" Fin asked.

"Yes, but after everyone signs, I want a group photo." Isabelle's dad said.

"I want a photo with Caylee." Isabelle said looking up at her mom and dad.

"I will be in it Isabelle." Fin said.

"No, solo and group." Isabelle said, her dad rolled his eyes as Fin squatted down next to the wheelchair and wrapped an arm around her. Fin leaned in closer to Isabelle; Isabelle was smiling wildly as her dad took the picture. Matt wrote 'Hey Isabelle, you're adorable; I hope to see you in the ring one day with me. -Matt Hardy.' Jeff wrote 'Isabelle, can I call you Izzy? We love you and I hope to see you back here soon. Love Jeff.' Gregory wrote 'Isabelle, you defiantly need to hang out with us more, I will miss you much. Next time at show, we got to hang out. Love you Isabelle. -Gregory Helms' Toes wrote 'Hey Hey Hey Isabelle, you love my sister not me, but I still love you. You rock my socks Isabelle. -Jella Bella.' Toes handed the paper to Fin, and Fin and Shannon tied up the dogs.

"May we get your autograph as well Maddie?" Isabelle's mother said.

"Are you serious, I am not a diva yet?" Maddie said.

"I know, but we wish you were. She loved you as well, and hopes that you make it." Isabelle's dad said.

"Really?" Maddie said excitedly.

"Isabelle, who's your favorite wrestler?" Shannon asked tickling her.

"Caylee, Jella Bella, Maddie, Hardy Boyz, Shannon Moore, Cena, Gregory Helms, HHH, and Shawn Michaels." Isabelle said. 'I love you little chica, I hope you become a diva soon to fight me. Be strong and keep your head up high. -Maddie' Fin called Cena, Hunter, and Shawn and told them about Isabelle, they came right over to meet her. 'Isabelle, you make me feel special at the fact I have one fan out there. I hope you be strong and continue watching WWE. See you next time in Phoenix. If you ever see me do the peace symbol in the middle of the match for no reason, which is saying I love you. -Caylee'

"Isabelle, my girl!" Cena said as he squatted down on the other side of the wheelchair.

"Cena!" Isabelle said.

"Hey, I heard you liked my wrestling. Here, take my hat." Cena said taking off his hat and putting it on her.

"I will be right back; I got some souvenirs for you guys." Fin said as she stood up and bumped right into Hunter and Shawn. Shawn and Hunter gave her each a t-shirt, and Toes, Gregory, Shannon, and each Hardy Boy went and grabbed some things for her, let's just say she had like 10 t-shirt's, Cena's hat, 5 different wristbands, Cena's and the Hardy Boyz inflatable hands, pendants and she got hugs from everyone.

"How'd you like all these stars?" Maddie asked.

"Thank you!" Isabelle said as she cried from excitement and from happiness.

"No girl, we love you, come on photo!" Cena said as everyone crowded around her, it was cute because Hunter picked her up, and he sat down and put her on his lap. She lay across his lap, Cena got her legs and Shawn grabbed her head and we all huddled around to take one photo.

"May I get one with the dogs?" Isabelle asked as Hunter set her back into the wheelchair.

"Absolutely Isabelle." Fin said as she untied them both setting them on her lap.

"Thank you Caylee, for everything." Isabelle said wiping tears.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see you crying okay?" Fin said hugging her and kissed her cheek.

"Alright." Isabelle said.

"Love you Isabelle." Fin said as everyone took turns hugging her and saying thanks and love you's. Fin and Shannon walked them out to the front of the arena where the merchandise stands were now being took down.

"We sincerely thank you Caylee." Isabelle's mom said.

"No problem, thank you for coming." Fin said hugging her and Isabelle's dad as Shannon did the same.

"Ok Isabelle, you be a good girl, and don't go pulling any Boom-Boom-Bam's on anyone." Shannon said squatting down next to her and pointing at her.

"I will try not to Shannon." Isabelle said smiling.

"Here's my WWE Universe, I will give it to your parents, message me and I will write you back, and next time at a show, let me know and I will come get you. Love you Isabelle." Fin said hugging her as she was pushed out of the building as rest of the gang walked up behind them.

"That was sweet of you Fin." Matt said as his arm hung on Maddie's shoulder.

"Fin, why her?" Gregory asked looking at the family still walking away outside.

"She has a disability in a wheelchair and in my shirt. I wanted to meet her; something just drew me to her." Fin said smiling as they did a group hug, everyone except for Jeff that was in the darkness of the hallway a few feet away.

"We got a flight to catch, see you guys later." Shannon said giving individually manly hugs to Gregory and Matt.

"Cook-out the day after tomorrow, we know." Matt said hugging Fin and she went to hug Gregory. Matt and Maddie along with Gregory and Toes practically made out, Shannon and Fin headed towards Jeff.

"You are coming to the cook-out bro?" Shannon asked as they stopped in front of him.

"Yes, I am staying at your house remember." Jeff said not looking up at them.

"Oh yeah." Shannon said sticking out his hand, this time Jeff actually shook it. Shannon was shocked at this, and he wasn't sure to be happy or what.

"Bye Jeff, hug?" Fin asked looking at him; Jeff gave in and hugged the girl which he has been dying to do.

"Come on Jeffrey Nero, we got a cab out here waiting." Matt said as Toes and Maddie caught up to Fin and Shannon. Jeff walked up to Matt and Gregory, and they made it to the Van to make it to their plane.

"Do you think we gave that girl too much stuff?" Shannon asked.

"No, it was for a good cause and I think Vince would understand." Toes said.

"We still have to talk to him about the bed, so we can discuss it then." Fin said as Shannon sped towards the airport.

"Whoa, Mr. Speedy-pants." Maddie said.

"I know, I like them fast." Fin said.

"Don't need to know that." Toes said rolling her eyes and looked out the window.

"Dude, we are going to be mega tired tomorrow. When are the others getting in tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"I think 1ish, but I have plans tomorrow afternoon." Fin said.

"Who does it involve?" Shannon asked.

"It involves Maddie, Gregory and I." Fin said.

"How rude, he is going to have a threesome without me and with my sister and my best friend." Toes said.

"You know it." Maddie said smiling.

"Oh yes Toes, Gregory doesn't want you." Fin said.

"What are we doing tomorrow? I have no idea what is happening." Maddie said leaning forward to look at Fin who was seating in the passenger seat.

"Tell you later." Fin said, Shannon kept on glancing over at Fin.

"On the road again." Toes said as they pulled into the airport.

"I hate this traveling, its fun and everything but it is just time consuming." Maddie said as Willow barked from her carrying case.

"I think the dogs are getting annoyed as well." Shannon said giggling.

"I wish that they slept more." Toes said as she climbed out and grabbed Teddy's carrying case.

"Don't we all wish we can sleep more?" Fin said as she climbed out and followed Toes to the trunk.

"I think I am sleeping all day tomorrow." Maddie said.

"No your not, I won't let you." Shannon said.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"If I have to get up early to help get things ready for the cook-out the following day, so are you two bitches." Shannon said as he pulled out the bags and slammed the trunk close. They rolled and carried their bags to the airport, luckily since it was so late there was barely anyone there. They checked their bags in, Shannon checked the car in and they walked through the security check point.

"I got to go potty, Maddie you're coming with me." Fin said as she made Maddie hand Willow over to Shannon.

"We will be at the terminal waiting for you guys." Toes said as Shannon and Toes sat in their terminal, they pulled out the dogs and played with them.


	74. Picking the Engagement Ring

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHNG BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Why did you drag me in here?" I asked as we walked into the empty bathroom.

"Tomorrow, Gregory is taking us out with him to do something, but before I tell you. One condition, you got to promise me that you won't share a soul, especially to Toes." Fin said.

"Let me guess, spit hand slap leg shake?" I said.

"That, pinky promise and a spit hand shake." Fin said dead seriously.

"That big, let's get this over with before someone else comes in." I said as we did exactly that.

"No telling anyone, last time you talked to Jeff, but this time none of that silly business." Fin said, I just nodded anticipating what this news could be. "Gregory wants us to go with him to help pick out an engagement ring for Toes." Fin said calmly but with some excitement in her voice.

"He's proposing, when?" I squealed out happily, but tried to be quiet so they won't hear us talking.

"At the get together at Matt's place." Fin said.

"We are going to help him pick out the ring?" I asked.

"Yes, so tomorrow when he arrives we are going with him." Fin said.

"Okay, that's cool." I said as I jumped up and down in excitement, but we both decided to use the bathroom anyway since we were in there.

**Their Point of View-**

We got on the plane about 11:30 pm, and it took off a half hour later, we basically slept that whole flight to Vegas, so did the dogs. It was only an hour flight, but it was just another hour of sleep. We landed on the ground at 1 AM, we called a cab and piled into the cab, told him our address, he got us there in like 45 minutes, Shannon paid, and we were all too tired to talk to anyone. We pulled our bags into the house trying not to wake our neighbor Tiffany, Gerald or her kids. Once the door was shut, we let the dogs out, and Toes and Fin carried their bags upstairs to their individual rooms.

"Where am I staying?" Maddie asked.

"We have an extra bed in the computer room, and an extra one in the dog's room." Toes said from top of the stairs as Shannon carried his bag up the stairs to Fin's room.

"Can I sleep in your room Toes?" Maddie asked.

"I don't want to share a bed." Toes said.

"What's wrong with those beds?" Fin asked.

"I don't want to stay on the lower floor by myself." Maddie said, Fin looked over at Shannon, and Shannon knew that look.

"Do you want me to stay the night down there in the other room?" Shannon offered.

"Would you?" Maddie asked.

"Only for tonight though." Shannon said as he put his bag in Fin's room and went back downstairs.

"Well, tomorrow night I will have Matt over." Maddie said smiling.

"If you do anything tomorrow night, wash the sheets." Toes said.

"Night everyone." Shannon said as he reached the bottom, Fin walked downstairs and hugged him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

"Hello, we are standing right here." Maddie said as Fin took out her tongue and walked upstairs, Shannon watched her walk upstairs, and Maddie smacked him back to his senses.

"Alright, night everyone." Toes said as she walked into her room, they all fell asleep. Fin set her alarm to go off at 11 am, when she woke up she heard her dogs panting around the house playing and she heard stuff banging around in the kitchen. Shannon was making a big lunch for everyone. Fin walked out of her room to see that Toes' door was still shut which means she was still asleep, and she walked downstairs to see Maddie fast asleep on the couch, Shannon walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Shannon said kissing her forehead.

"How'd she get out here?" Fin asked.

"She was up before me, she wasn't really feeling good this morning, I told her that she should go back to sleep before the others arrived, by the way, they got a stand by flight and they will be here any moment." Shannon said going back into the kitchen.

"What you cooking?" Fin asked.

"I am cooking everyone grilled cheese sandwiches." Shannon said.

"Well, that's nice, but Maddie is lactose tolerate." Fin said.

"Oh, I guess I can get two sandwiches, what would she like to eat then?" Shannon asked.

"I will take just water and crackers." Maddie said walking up behind him scratching her head.

"Good morning, Gregory is going to be here early, so are you feeling good enough to help?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I just got to shower and dress. I am feeling somewhat better than earlier" Maddie said as she left the room, she grabbed her clothing from her bag and found the bathroom.

"Are you helping him picking out a ring?" Shannon asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, hush though. When did you wake up?" Fin asked as they heard the shower start running.

"Oh, Willow jumped onto the bed and started licking my face at like 10 this morning, and I couldn't fall back asleep." Shannon said as he pulled out the jelly and peanut butter.

"I am surprised you know where all the food is and when did we get all this food?" Fin asked.

"Oh, I went out shopping for food this morning; I bought some beer that the guys will like, some steaks, hamburgers, hot dogs, condiments, and such. I also took your Mini-Cooper, I hope you don't mind" Shannon said.

"How about soda?" Fin asked as she jumped on the counter when they heard the dogs running down the stairs.

"Those dogs are wild." Shannon said.

"I know they are, but I love them." Fin said as they ran through the kitchen and a knock came to the door.

"Their here." Shannon said as Fin jumped off the counter, walked out of the kitchen, and opened the door slightly to make sure the dog wouldn't run out.

"Hey guys, come in, be careful to make sure the dogs don't run out." Fin said as Gregory, Matt, and Jeff filed in carrying their bags.

"Where we staying at?" Matt asked.

"You and Maddie are staying in the computer room, Jeff you get the dogs room, don't worry it is clean we took out all their toys and they will be sleeping in Toes and mine room, and Gregory you'll be staying in Toes room." Fin said as she led each of them to the rooms.

"What smells so good?" Gregory asked.

"I am cooking lunch." Shannon said as he walked out of the kitchen eating a sandwich when they heard the shower turn off.

"Gregory, Toes is asleep, so you might not want to go in there." Fin said as Gregory left his suitcase across the hall from the door.

"Well, Fin, Maddie and I are heading out after lunch." Gregory said walking down the stairs to grab a sandwich.

"You better go before Toes wakes." Matt said as Maddie walked out in her clothing.

"That was quick." Maddie said as she walked into her and Matt's room.

"Eat your sandwich on the go." Fin said grabbing her sandwich and the keys to the Mini Cooper.

"You're going in your pajamas?" Gregory asked.

"I have done it before, and I have no problem doing it again." Fin said smiling

"Okay, catch you guy's later." Shannon said kissing Fin on the lips as Matt kissed Maddie before they walked out into the garage.

**Gregory's Point of View-**

Fin climbed into the drivers seat because she said no one will drive her Mini besides Shannon on occasion, so she drove us to a local jewelers place, we sat in the car until we finished out sandwiches.

"Are you sure about this?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I am sure, but you have to give me your honest opinion on these rings." I said as I took a deep breath before we climbed out of the car.

"I am so happy and proud for you." Fin said hugging me before we walked into the store. The clerk walked up to us, she seemed nice and very understanding.

"Who is the lucky girl?" She asked.

"She isn't here, she's asleep." I said as she took us to a section of rings.

"Here is our selection of engagement rings." She said.

"How much is that?" I said pointing at one.

"Gregory, that one is too big for my sister." Fin said.

"How about the one next to it?" Maddie said.

"That one is cute and perfect size." Fin said agreeing with Maddie.

"Then that one." I said as the clerk pulled it out and handed it to him.

"I like it." Maddie said.

"Fin, try it on." I said as I handed it to her.

"Why should she put it on if she isn't the one you're marrying?" The clerk said.

"We have the same skin tone." Fin said.

"I am marrying her sister." I explained as Fin slipped it on her ring finger.

"It looks perfect." Maddie said as Fin took it off, and they got it sized for Toes.

"How about the actual wedding band?" I asked as they looked at a different selection and picked a band to match the ring.

"Toes is going to love it." Fin said.

"Toes?" The clerk asked.

"Nickname, is there anyway we can get something engraved on the inside?" I asked.

"What do you want it to say?" The clerk asked.

"What's your last name?" I asked Fin.

"It's Howard, weird I know." Fin said.

"Alright, I want it to be engraved J.H. + G.H." I said.

"At least her initials won't change." Maddie said giggling.

"I know right?" Fin said smiling.

"You two go outside and scream it out, I know you want to." I said as Fin and Maddie walked outside, you could hear them scream and they were jumping up and down.

"Friends of yours?" The clerk asked.

"The one is my girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, sister and the other one is her best friend." I answered as she got the ring engraved, Fin and Maddie walked back in more content.

"How much is it?" Fin asked.

"It's about $2000 with the engraving." The clerk said.

"Is that too much?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"Nope, it is perfect for me, anything for my girl." I said as I gave her my credit card then another clerk came over.

"Am I wrong, but I am I looking at Vegas' best wrestler Ms. Caylee?" The male clerk asked.

"Yes sir, you watch wrestling?" Fin asked.

"Every time it comes on, you are getting married?" He asked.

"No sir, Gregory Helms here is proposing to my sister." Fin said, I smacked her.

"Congratulations, since you are marrying into a famous Vegasian, we will be happy to give you the ring half priced." He said as he cancelled the transaction and cut it half price.

"Do you want an autograph or photo?" Fin asked.

"Would you?" He asked as he pulled out a Polaroid camera, he took a picture of me, Fin and Maddie.

"So, do you have anything for us to sign?" I asked.

"Sure, here you are." The lady clerk said handing us this blank paper as the male clerk shook the Polaroid until the photo was developed, he slid the photo into a frame, grabbed a slip of white paper, and he wrote WWE Wrestlers.

"May I get your names and how their spelt so I can spell them right." He asked.

"Caylee, C-A-Y-L-E-E." Fin said.

"Gregory Helms, G-R-E-G-O-R-Y H-E-L-M-S." I said.

"Maddie, M-A-D-D-I-E. I am a diva in training." Maddie said as he slid the autographs and the names into the frame below the photo, he hung the frame up as they finished the transaction.

"Thank you for helping me find a ring and the discount." I said as I shook both the clerk's hand.

"If you know anyone else that needs to get rings or any other type of jewelry, send them our way." The male clerk said as they walked out the store into Fin's car.

"Let's hope that Toes is still asleep." Maddie said right when Fin's phone rang with Toe's caller id on it.

"Speaking of the devil." I said as Fin answered it.

"Hey Toes, what's up?" Fin asked.

"Where you at?" Toes asked as Fin started the car, she pulled out the parking lot.

"We went to the store to buy some more things for the cook-out." Fin said lying for us as she drove down the strip to find the Albertsons.

"Is Gregory with you?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, we will see you when we get home." Fin said.

"Love you." Toes said.

"Love you too." Fin said as she hung up.

"What more do we need at the store, didn't Shannon buy everything?" Maddie asked.

"We have to buy some soda and some of the charcoal for the BBQ." Fin said as she pulled into the Albertson's parking lot and parked it.

"Oh yes." I said as we walked into Albertson's.

"Is this Hardy Show going on?" Maddie asked.

"We talked to Jeff; he is up for it, surprisingly though." I said as we walked in everybody just stared at us.

"I think that everyone recognizes us." Fin said as we walked down the soda aisle.

"What type of soda does everyone drink?" Maddie asked.

"I'll go get a cart because we might need more than one pack." I said as I went and grabbed a cart, I pushed and jumped on it down the aisle, stopping it right before it hit Maddie.

"We should get a 12 pack of Pepsi, Sprite and Mountain Dew." Fin said.

"36 sodas wouldn't that be too much?" Maddie asked.

"Plus they have beer." I said.

"Our neighbors have kids, plus we don't usually drink that much, plus for dinner tonight, and tomorrow night, lunch and dinner of the event, and lunch before our flight to North Carolina." Fin explained.

"She's got a point; maybe get another 12 pack of like Diet something." I said as she grabbed a pack of Diet Pepsi.

"Now we need charcoal." Fin said as I pushed the cart down the aisle and we found the aisle with charcoal. "I don't know what type is better and/or what size, Gregory do you know?" Fin asked.

"I usually use this type, and I will get this size." I said as I grabbed the bag and put it in the cart.

"Does anybody want a soda and a snack?" Fin asked as I pushed the cart to the front, Maddie and Fin grabbed a soda, I grabbed a Monster drink, and Fin grabbed bag of sour patch kids.

"I love those things." Maddie said.

"We should totally have a contest of how many sour patch kids you can eat at one time." I said.

"You're on big boy." Fin said as we put everything on the belt to pay for it, Fin paid for it, and we signed a couple of autographs. We put the stuff in the Mini-Cooper, and Maddie pushed the cart into the rack.

"Where are you going to put the ring?" Maddie asked as she climbed into the car.

"I am going to hold it in my room until we get on the plane, then he will take it." Fin said.

"What if she searches your room?" I asked.

"I have a secret hiding spot." Fin said smiling. Fin opened the bag of sour patch kids and smiled evilly. "How many should we start with?" Fin asked.

"We should start with 10." Maddie said as Fin poured 10 in mine and Maddie's hands, Fin grabbed 10, we each threw the 10 in our mouth. Maddie made a sour face, it was now between me and Fin. Fin then made a sour face no more than a few seconds before I did.

"You win Gregory." Fin said as she closed the bag, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to head to the house.

"Thanks you guys for coming with and helping me pick out the ring." I said.

"Anything for you future brother in law." Maddie said smiling. Fin finally pulled into her driveway, and parked.

"It's good to be home." Fin said. We climbed out of the car, Fin and Maddie grabbed two 12 packs, and I grabbed the charcoal; Fin unlocked the garage door as you can hear the dogs come running.


	75. SpeedMadame Tussuads

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Holy crap, how much soda did you buy?" Matt asked.

"We bought 48 soda cans; we got to make it last the next few days." Fin said.

"I need to feed my fat bulge." Shannon said.

"We all know about your fat bulge Shannon." Toes said as Toes tried to get Teddy's attention with his toy. Jeff was in the kitchen, he helped Fin and Maddie put the soda's up.

"Who is going to be doing the grilling tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Toss up between all you guys." Maddie said.

"This is a nice apartment." Jeff said.

"Thanks, it isn't very big. Have you talked to Tiffany or Gerald yet?" Fin asked Toes.

"No, Tiffany left just a few moments ago to get the kids." Toes said as she was playing tug a war with Teddy.

"What should we do?" Maddie asked.

"What movies do you have in your collection?" Shannon asked getting up from the couch and looking at the DVDs.

"Why don't we go ride down the strip?" Gregory asked.

"None of our cars are big enough." Fin said.

"Oh, what type of cars you have?" Matt asked as he got up as Fin led him and Jeff into the garage.

"A Mini-Cooper and a Jaguar, very nice you guys." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Well, that is just great." Shannon said.

"I am sorry; we like to drive in style." Fin said as she sat on the same bar stool as Shannon.

"We can watch a movie like Shannon suggested." Maddie said.

"Yeah, what movie though?" Toes asked.

"How about we watch Independence Day with Will Smith?" Gregory said.

"Haven't seen that movie in like ever." Matt said sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, Teddy and Willow ran up to him.

"Where is it?" Fin asked as she stood up from the stool and going to the DVD rack.

"It should be at the bottom." Toes said turning on the television and the DVD player, Fin pulled out the DVD, opening the case and slipping the DVD into the player. Fin sat on the edge of the couch, Gregory and Toes were sitting next to her, Jeff sat on a recliner, Matt and Maddie were sitting on the floor playing with Teddy and Willow, and Shannon forced Fin to stand up, and made Fin sit on his lap.

"Before the movie starts, does anybody want popcorn?" Fin offered.

"Sure, if you make it." Gregory said smiling as Fin stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

"How funny would it be if we could get Vince drunk tomorrow?" Toes asked.

"Do you want to get fired?" Matt asked.

"Well, if he is drunk then he won't be as harsh when we tell him about us breaking the bed." Shannon said.

"But he might fire you if you let him get drunk." Gregory said.

"Very true." Fin said as she popped the popcorn.

"What soda do you have in there?" Matt asked.

"We have Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and Diet Pepsi." Fin said opening the fridge.

"Mountain Dew please." Gregory said.

"Pepsi." Toes said.

"Sprite." Maddie said.

"Diet." Matt said.

"Diet." Shannon said.

"I will get it myself." Jeff said standing up and walking into the kitchen with Fin.

"Thanks." Fin said as she grabbed the sodas, trying to balance them in her arms. Fin handed out the soda; she walked back into the kitchen. Jeff was sitting on the kitchen counter popping open his soda.

"It's starting you two." Maddie said as the popcorn was still popping.

"Be out there when the popcorn is done." Fin said.

"This is a nice house really." Jeff said.

"I know right." Fin said as the dogs ran through the kitchen.

"Who here thinks Will Smith is attractive?" Toes asked as her, Maddie and Fin all raised their hands.

"You think he is attractive, what about me?" Gregory asked looking at Toes.

"I didn't say that I didn't find you attractive." Toes said.

"If I was gay, I will totally tap that." Shannon said.

"Really, if I would gay, I would totally tap like I don't know probably Cillian Murphy." Matt said.

"Why are we talking about this, because you aren't gay and you have girlfriends?" Maddie said kissing Matt as Fin pulled out the popcorn bag trying to open it without burning herself.

"I got it Fin." Jeff said grabbing the bag and opening it without a problem.

"Thank you Jumper, Mr. Don't Get Burnt." Fin said as she poured the popcorn into 4 bowls, one for each couple and one for Jeff.

"I hope we didn't miss much." Jeff said helping Fin carry the bowls of popcorn out into the living room.

"Not really." Maddie said as Jeff and Fin got comfortable to watch the movie. We each cracked jokes about the movie and we each ogled over Will Smith, besides the guys.

"What time is it?" Matt asked as the movie came to an end.

"It's about 2, 3ish." Fin said standing up to clean out the bowls, she grabbed everybody's bowls, and walked into the kitchen.

"What we doing for rest of the night?" Jeff asked.

"What's there to do around here?" Matt asked.

"We can always go ride the strip like I suggested earlier." Gregory said.

"And take two separate vehicles?" Fin asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, what hotels should we hit?" Maddie asked.

"We can go to the Sahara and just take the monorail down." Toes said as she ran upstairs to get dressed.

"We can take pictures like Shannon and Fin did." Maddie said.

"We can't fit all of us in a photo booth." Matt said.

"It will be fun to try though." Shannon said.

"Those pictures would be hilarious though." Gregory said as Fin ran upstairs as well to get changed.

"What the hell, she changes when we are going to the hotel, but not when we went Albertson's." Maddie said.

"Fin is weird, but these dogs are weirder." Matt said as Teddy and Willow who ran into the living room playing with a bone.

"Don't call their dogs weird, I love them." Shannon said as he got on the floor and crawled after the dogs. Fin and Toes ran back downstairs, and were ready to go.

"We are heading to Sahara right?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, that was the plan chica." Maddie said.

"I can fit four more people in my car." Fin said.

"Why doesn't Gregory and Jeff go in my car, and Maddie, Matt and Shannon goes in yours?" Toes said as she picked up her keys as Fin walked over and picked up her keys as well.

"We should hit Speed." Shannon said excitedly.

"What's Speed?" Jeff asked as everyone got up and headed into the garage.

"It's a roller coaster, it's pretty awesome." Maddie said.

"How come she has been on it, but I never heard of it until the last time I was out here with Fin?" Shannon asked.

"None of us have heard of it." Matt said.

"You guys do live a sheltered life." Toes said as they climbed into the cars.

"Catch you guys there." Fin said as they each climbed into the vehicles and pulled out towards Sahara. They arrive to the Sahara, and they parked next to each other.

"I haven't been in this hotel before." Gregory said as he wrapped his arm around Toes.

"It is pretty cool." Maddie said as they walked down the parking garage to the elevators.

"It is, it's small, but it is worth it, plus it's cheaper than any other hotel." Shannon said as they arrived to the elevators.

"How much is Speed?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry about, we got it." Fin said as they climbed onto the elevator.

"Are you sure?" Gregory asked.

"Do you guys still want to do the photo booth?" Matt asked.

"We will have pay 4 times because it comes out with 2 strips." Maddie said doing the math in her head.

"But it will be worth it." Gregory said smiling.

"Yeah it should." Shannon said as the elevator got to the first floor.

"Does anyone have dollar bills?" Maddie asked.

"There's an ATM inside." Fin said.

"Thank you Ms. Map." Jeff said smiling.

"But I love her." Shannon said kissing Fin.

"What first, Speed or the photo booth?" Gregory asked.

"Photo booth, because my hair will be messed up after Speed." Matt said as they went to the ATM.

"This is going to be interesting trying to fit everyone in here." Jeff said as he climbed in, he stood to the far edge of the booth, he climbed behind the seat so he was basically in the far corner, Maddie and Matt slipped in next to him, Maddie was standing behind the seat, Matt stood next to her, Gregory sat down pulling Toes on top of his lap, Fin climbed over them to where she was standing next to Jeff and Shannon stayed where he was and stood next to Matt, it was crowded but it was worth it. They took 4 photos per strip, so each time they did random shots, and each time they went to pay for another strip they moved about to change positions.

"These photos are priceless; luckily none of us were claustrophobic." Maddie said looking at her photo strip.

"Speed?" Toes asked as she led the way to Speed.

"How many?" The clerk said.

"7." Fin said as Toes pulled out her card and they swiped it, they walked up the stairs, and there was no one up there.

"I think that we each get our own row." Matt suggested as each one of them ran to a different row. Jeff grabbed the front row, Matt ran into third row, Toes ran into the last row, Fin ran into the tenth row, Maddie ran into the fifth row, Shannon ran into the second to last row, and Gregory was in the seventh row, all the ride operators looked at us like we were stupid, but we thought it was funny.

"That ride was awesome." Jeff said.

"Duh, you got front row." Matt said.

"You could have sat front row with him you know." Maddie said as she walked down the stairs in hand with him.

"But I bite." Jeff said.

"Whatever, look at our pictures." Shannon said pointing at their pictures.

"We look so lonely in those photos." Toes said cuddling up next to Gregory.

"Shannon, Caylee, your back." The employee said.

"Yes, we brought our friends this time." Fin said.

"Oh yes, the Hardy Boyz, Jella Bella, Gregory Helms and Maddie, diva in training." He said.

"He's got that right." Maddie said.

"Why didn't you guys sit together?" He asked.

"Because we are stupid, and we randomly bite." Jeff said honestly.

"Okay, well, may we get your autographs?" He asked printing out the pictures.

"Sure, will it be on the wall next to Caylee's and Shannon's? And, that's a lovely face there Caylee." Matt said giggling.

"I work hard on it; I got a couple of face jobs." Fin said jokingly as they signed their photos.

"You might need a couple more though; you still need to fix a few things." Gregory said.

"I will get on it as quickly as possible." Fin said.

"Don't listen to him Caylee, I think you look gorgeous." He said as they left the photo area back into the hotel area.

"What else to do guys?" Matt asked.

"We can go to Venetian and see the Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum." Maddie suggested.

"That we can." Gregory said as Fin and Shannon led the way to the Monorail.

"I hate wax museums, they look so real sometimes." Toes said.

"You can hold your boyfriend, he can safe you." Maddie said.

"That is the only reason I brought him along." Toes said smiling.

"I feel loved." Gregory said rubbing the top of Toes hand with his thumb.

"Do you guys ride the monorail often?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, it is like our only transportation now days." Fin said as they bought their tickets, walked through and up the escalator to board the next monorail.

"How come there isn't anyone up here?" Matt asked.

"People are stupid and would rather spend their money on a taxi than to ride the monorail." Toes said as the monorail arrived, they boarded onto this cart that was empty besides them.

"I dare you to pole dance." Matt said looking at Maddie.

"I would, I owe you dance anyway." Gregory said as he danced pole to pole over to where Matt was standing, everyone just busted up laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually did it." Shannon said putting his hand over his eyes.

"Do you want some of this?" Gregory said dancing from pole to pole back to Shannon, all Shannon could do was dance as well, Toes and Maddie snapped photos of this to pay them back later, Fin recorded it on her camera. The monorail arrived at the next stop, Shannon sat down next to Jeff, Fin sat on his lap, Gregory, Toes, Matt and Maddie sat on the opposite side of the monorail as a group of four people climbed on board. We were just laughing; the four people didn't know what we were laughing at. At the next stop, those four people got off and 2 two other people got on, a security ran and jumped in between the doors right before they slammed shut. The security guard couldn't stop staring at Gregory and/or Shannon; he would glance at the others randomly, but stared at Gregory and Shannon mainly. Fin noticed that there was a security camera in the corner of the cart. Fin pointed up at it, Jeff and Shannon looked over and busted out laughing at the fact that they knew that they saw the whole thing, Toes, Maddie, Matt and Gregory followed her finger and saw what she was pointing at, they busted up laughing as well. Luckily, the next stop was theirs, when they arrived the security officer followed them all the way into the hotel lobby.

"Dude, we almost got arrested." Toes said bumping into her sister laughing so hard.

"I know, thanks a lot guys, now you ruined our shots of riding the monorail ever again." Fin said giggling.

"Matt started it." Gregory said.

"Don't blame me; you're the one that was dancing." Matt said.

"I thought it was damn hilarious, I have to use the bathroom." Maddie said grabbing her stomach and going into the bathroom.

"You okay?" Fin asked as Maddie ran into the bathroom.

"She was sick earlier as well, maybe something didn't settle right." Shannon said as they started giggling again about the monorail. "I can't believe how stupid we are." Shannon said wiping his eyes from laughter as Maddie walked back out.

"Better?" Matt asked walking up to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, somewhat." Maddie said.

"Off to the wax museum." Jeff said as he led the group through the lobby.

"Dude, who hasn't been in this museum?" Fin asked as she hooked arms with Shannon and cuddled up next to his muscled arm.

"We all haven't." Gregory said.

"I haven't gone through the haunted section of the museum, I hate being scared." Maddie said.

"You have us big men here to protect you." Matt said flexing his muscles.

"You will probably scream like a girl though." Shannon said.

"I will, at least I won't dig my nails into someone's arm because they are scared or worried." Gregory said.

"That is why he has me now." Fin said.

"I think that it will be the other way around, Fin is very into scratching or digging her nails into you." Toes said.

"Very much so, at least I don't jump 10 feet into the air." Fin said sticking out her tongue.

"What exactly is the haunted area?" Jeff asked.

"It has all the haunted characters such as Freddy Krueger and Mike Meyers, but people are hiding in there dressed as the characters or not, they jump out at you." Maddie explained.

"Sounds exciting." Gregory said.

"Or scary, for that matter." Fin said as they rode the escalators up to the Madame Tussauds museum.

"I got the tickets here." Gregory said pulling out his card and handing it the clerk.

"Thanks bro!" Jeff said patting him on the back and walked towards the entrance.

"Thanks Gregory." Fin said as her and Shannon followed Jeff.

"Yeah, thanks Gregory." Maddie said kissing him on the cheek and walked in hand with Matt to where Shannon, Fin and Jeff were standing.

"Thanks honey." Toes said kissing him on the lips as he grabbed the tickets and walked with Toes on his arm to where their friends were standing.

"Here are your tickets bitches." Gregory said handing out their tickets.

"Look, its Cameron Diaz." Matt said sitting on the chair next to her for Maddie and Jeff to snap a photo.

"You're an idiot dude." Shannon said shaking his head. They handed their tickets to the ticket ripper, and walked through. Each of them took photos with the statues, we even took random ones, like we have one where Maddie is pretending to kiss Johnny Depps character on Pirates of the Caribbean, and Matt is in the background pretending to steal the treasure, and we have one where Gregory has a wedding dress on pretending to marry George Clooney, Shannon was pole dancing with Britney Spears, Jeff pretended to be Steve Wonder, which he borrowed Toes big black sunglasses, Fin pretended to dip her finger in Lucy's bowl, Toes climbed into the bed with Hugh Hefner (Playboy Mansion owner, hopefully I got his name right). They had an American Idol karaoke section, Matt and Jeff did a duet, Toes, Fin, and Maddie did a trio, and Gregory and Shannon did solos. The employee that was running karaoke was getting pissed at us, but we were having fun with it. They left the area, walked down the stairs to where the entrance was for the haunted area, at that time they were lining up for the next group. We were the last seven in that group; we made Jeff go first since he wasn't scared, supposedly. The Freddy Krueger character jumped out, Jeff screamed and jumped into both Toes and Gregory's arms.

"You alright up there Jeff?" Shannon yelled down to him.

"Shut up." Jeff said as he turned back around, everyone was laughing at him, until people jumped out and scared everyone at one point. As we exited the haunted area, we were finally catching our breathes from all the screaming we did.

"That was amazingly scary." Matt said as they walked around the corner to see that they took group pictures with Elvis, we did couples and Jeff ones, and then we did one gigantic photo. In the photo with Jeff and Elvis, they looked like a gay couple, so Shannon bought it just to tease him, but rest of us bought a couple and the group one.

"Did you really have to buy that gay photo of me and Elvis?" Jeff said stealing the photo from Shannon.

"Yes, it is cute. You guys are a husky couple." Shannon said.

"I would agree." Matt said.

"I wonder if they will allow us back onto the monorail." Maddie asked as they rode the escalator back up to the Venetian hotel.

"If not, I would want a refund on my ticket." Gregory said.

"We all would." Fin said.

"Well, at least we burnt a few hours; it's now like 7 pm." Matt said looking at his watch.

"What time do you think people will start showing up tomorrow?" Toes asked.

"Probably not until 11ish, so you might want to be up and ready by 10." Gregory thought.

"Who wants to grill the food?" Fin asked.

"I volunteer." Jeff said.

"Should we trust him with matches?" Maddie asked.

"We should trust him, you shouldn't trust Matt." Shannon said.

"You are bringing up that story again?" Matt asked.

"It was pretty funny though." Shannon said.

"And it is a whole lot better than that story about us jumping out the second floor window and landing in the snow, we were wearing only our boxers and socks, plus we were pretty much drunk." Jeff said.

"Good times, those were the days." Matt said as Fin flipped through the photos that they just took.

"These photos are good." Fin said as Maddie turned her camera on and going through her photos. As they went up to the monorail, security guards were walking around up there; luckily we were able to get right onto the monorail since the tram was there.

"At least the security guard isn't on here." Maddie said.

"He will only come one here if I start dancing again." Gregory said.

"That or he just had a man crush on you." Fin said.

"Not as big of a crush that Elvis did on Jeff." Matt said giggling.

"When are you guys going to let that down?" Jeff asked.

"Until we die." Toes said.

"Anyways, what we want to do for dinner?" Shannon said rubbing his so-called fat bulge.

"His fat bulge is talking." Maddie said.

"I will cook something when we get home." Fin said.

"What is there to cook?" Matt asked.

"I have to look through the cupboards and see what Shannon picked up." Fin said.

"We can do homemade pizza, I bought those ingredients." Shannon said.

"If everyone wants to help." Gregory said.

"Does everyone volunteer?" Fin asked as everyone nodded in agreement. They reached the Sahara hotel, Matt and Gregory gambled a little, Matt won $5, but he lost $20 Gregory on the other hand won $30, and didn't lose any, he did pretty well.


	76. PizzARoma

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

They made their way home in time to see their neighbor Gerald just getting home from work.

"Hey Gerald, how are you?" Toes asked as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Toes, having fun on tour?" Gerald asked as Fin walked up behind Toes with rest of the gang.

"Touring is fun." Toes said as Fin hugged Gerald.

"I haven't been able to catch you guys lately on the show, been working a lot lately." Gerald said.

"You guys coming to the cook-out tomorrow right?" Fin asked.

"I have the next two days off, so yeah we will be there." Gerald said.

"You 4 want to go to WWE, we can get you front row and backstage passes?" Toes asked.

"That's cool; I think the kids would like it. Beniot would love it, he watches it every time it comes on, he catches me up on everything, Anita on the other hand isn't really into it, but she is in her teenage years so I think she will like the half naked men. I like wrestling, and Tiffany would just love seeing you guys." Gerald said.

"How old are the kids now?" Fin asked.

"Beniot is 9, and Anita is 13." Gerald said.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Gregory asked now wrapping his arms around Toes waist.

"Yeah, Gerald, you should know them from wrestling, but you said you haven't been watching it lately, so I will introduce them anyway. This is Gregory, my boyfriend, Jeff, Matt, Maddie, but you already knew her from her previous visit, and Shannon." Toes said pointing out everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I thought I recognized you all." Gerald said shaking all their hands.

"I think that Beniot will enjoy it tomorrow, who's his favorite wrestler?" Fin asked.

"He likes Shawn Michaels big time, and he is more excited at the fact he knows you two." Gerald said.

"He will be there tomorrow, so he will especially happy." Toes said smiling.

"I should get inside and have dinner with my family, catch you guys later." Gerald said as he headed inside.

"He seemed nice." Jeff said as they went through the garage into the house.

"He really is." Toes said as she picked up a running Teddy.

"Do you have a fenced backyard?" Matt asked as he went to the sliding door.

"Yep, so the dogs could go wild tomorrow." Fin said.

"You don't have a pool though." Gregory said.

"We have a slip and slide, and a karaoke machine." Toes said as she went into the kitchen setting Teddy down. Toes pulled out two cans of dog food for them.

"The dogs are going to get spoiled tonight." Fin said.

"They are always spoiled." Gregory said.

"Not always." Maddie said.

"Okay, pizza making time." Shannon said as he started pulling out ingredients for the pizza. Toes came back from the other room; everyone took turns washing their hands before starting the pizza. As they started making the pizza, Matt threw a handful of flour at Shannon. That was when the whole mess began; they were throwing eggs, flour, left over tomato sauce, cheese, and even pepperoni.

"Enough, I think we have done enough damage to this kitchen and we even got our dogs dirty." Toes said as the dogs were trying to lick themselves and/or each other trying to get the food. Maddie slipped the pizza into the oven, and set the timer for an hour.

"Time to clean this up and shower." Fin said as she grabbed some sponges, soap, rags, mops and brooms. Everyone mumbled about having to clean, Toes turned the television to music channel; they slid around the kitchen singing into the sponges, or whatever that was in their hands.

"Thanks a lot Matt, if you didn't throw that flour we wouldn't have to clean this up." Gregory said.

"It was fun though, and cleaning up has been fun." Matt said in defense as they finished wiping off the last counter.

"Time to wash those dogs, where'd they go?" Toes asked as Jeff headed towards the bathroom to shower. Toes took Teddy as Fin took Willow to wash the dogs down with a hose outside, they were going to use shampoo, but they didn't want to wash them that much.

"That was pretty awesome though." Maddie said as she sat Indian style on the couch.

"It was fun until someone started throwing those eggs." Gregory said.

"Sorry." Shannon said as he went upstairs to the upstairs bathroom (they had a bathroom upstairs and downstairs) to shower up.

"Shannon is always the daredevil one." Matt said as Fin opened the sliding door to go get towels.

"What you doing, the dogs aren't cleaned yet." Gregory said.

"Getting the towels and/or the hood jackets for our dogs." Fin said as she went over to the dog stuff grabbing the little towels that had their names sewn in them and their two hood jackets that had their names sewn in it.

"They have hood jackets?" Matt asked.

"If we didn't dry them all the way, the jackets will keep them warm somewhat." Fin said as she walked back outside drying off Willow and put the jacket on her. The two dogs ran in with the hood jackets, and the hoods up, their ears were flopping through the hood. Jeff came out of the bathroom seeing the two dogs chasing after each other, Teddy was in the lead with a bone.

"Were those dogs wearing hoodies?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, we know, their spoiled." Toes said.

"I think it was actually pretty cute and awesome, I got to get one for my dogs." Jeff said as Shannon walked down stairs in Fin's robe.

"Nice robe, but I don't think pink is your color." Matt said as him and Gregory went to the bathrooms to shower up as the timer went off. Shannon went into the kitchen pulling out the pizza and setting it on the counter.

"Pizza!" Shannon yelled, as everyone besides Matt and Gregory stormed in grabbing a slice and their soda. As they ate, they talked about the cook-out and funny stories of the past. Fin, Toes, and Maddie eventually were able to shower, but it wasn't until after they ate.

"We should clean up some for tomorrow." Fin said as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas.

"It is clean; I mean we are mainly going to be in the backyard anyway." Matt said.

"Very true, but it should be somewhat presentable." Toes said.

"If you clean it up, the dogs are just going to ruin it again." Gregory said.

"True, they understand we got dogs." Fin said.

"I am super tired, I am going to bed." Maddie said.

"I am right behind you." Fin said, they walked around saying their nights and their love-you's. Fin and Maddie hooked their arms and walked to their rooms together, they hugged each other before going to bed.

"I think I am tired as well, everybody else going to bed?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, I am coming." Gregory said as Toes picked up Teddy and Shannon picked up Willow.

"I am going to stay up and watch some television." Jeff said as they hugged each other saying night and saying their love you's.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked into the room where Maddie and I were staying, me being the man that I am, thinking that since we finally have our alone time again. I walked into the room seeing her lying on the bed facing the wall; I stripped down to my boxers and slipped in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her, I moved her hair and I kissed her neck. I heard her moan a little bit, she rolled over to face me with a big smile spread across her face. I started kissing her on the lips, she was kissing back, but then she pushed me away.

"Not tonight." Maddie said as she shut her eyes and cuddled closer to me, I put my hand on her arm.

"You're still feeling sick?" I asked concerned.

"I feel fine; I just don't feel like doing that tonight." Maddie said as she rolled over, I felt horrible because I felt like I did something wrong.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I just don't feel up to it." Maddie said, I decided just to leave her alone.

"I love you." I said softly as I heard her mumble it back as I wrapped my arm around her waist and fell asleep with my head resting on her shoulder.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I carried Willow up the stairs to Fin and my room (my room for tonight and tomorrow night at least). I walked in when she was in the middle of changing into her pajamas.

"Do you mind?" Fin asked trying to pull her pants up quickly.

"Don't act like I haven't seen it before." I said as I shut the door behind me and set Willow on the bed.

"You could have at least knocked before you entered." Fin said as I kissed her lightly on the lips and rested my hands on her waist.

"So, did he find a ring?" I asked.

"Very much so, I have it hidden in here." Fin said as she rested her arms around my neck.

"May I see it?" I asked as I kissed her on the lips lightly.

"You got to promise me that you will not shed a word of what it looks like or where it is hidden, because Toes has no idea about this hiding spot." Fin said smiling mischievously. Fin went to her hiding spot pulling out two small boxes (one for the engagement ring and the wedding band).

"Whoa, look at the ring." I said in shock at how pretty the ring was.

"I am so jealous of her ring." Fin said as she stared at it as well.

"I will make sure if I ever propose to you that the ring will be prettier." I said.

"Whenever that will be." Fin said closing the engagement ring box and putting the two boxes back in hiding as Willow was already fast asleep on the bed. I stripped down to my boxers as Fin climbed into the bed staring up at the photos on the ceiling. I climbed in next to her, I slipped my arm under neck and pulled her closer by her shoulder, and I looked up at the photo of her and me on the ceiling. I smiled happily because I knew how happy we were, at least how happy I was, from being with her.

"I love you Fin." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Shan-Shan." Fin said as she rolled onto her side cuddling up to my side, I bent my arm to hold her closer. I fell asleep a few moments smiling from staring at that photo of us.

**Gregory's Point of View-**

I walked into Toes room after I knocked of course, she opened the door. I carried Teddy in setting him on the bed, and I slipped my clothes off to where I was just wearing my boxers. I threw my dirty clothes on my suitcase, and Toes crawled into the bed. I crawled in next to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rolled over to face me.

"I am glad that you are spending more time with my sister and Maddie, it means so much for me." Toes said smiling.

"No problem, I love them as friends, they are cool sometimes." I said giggling.

"I mean, if my boyfriend weren't down with them, then I would have to say good-bye because Fin and Maddie mean so much to me." Toes said with tears coming to her eyes remembering the past.

"It's not a problem and it is very understandable. I am the same way; if you're not down with the guys then you have to say good-bye as well." I said pulling her into my chest for her to cry into. Teddy started barking at me because he didn't like it.

"Teddy shut up." Toes said as Teddy crawled up and climbed onto the pillow between our heads.

"He's protective I see?" I said petting him gently.

"Yes, so, what is the Hardy's dad like?" Toes asked.

"Don't worry about it, he will like you. His name is Gilbert, just be yourself and he doesn't take any of that bull shit." I said smiling.

"I hope he likes us." Toes said.

"If he doesn't, I won't care because I love you enough to make up for it." I said as I ran my hand through her hair.

"But, if he is like your dad, I figured you would want him to approve of me or approve of us going out?" Toes asked.

"I would, but if he doesn't then he just has to grow up and get used to it." I said looking down into her blue eyes.

"But…" She said but I stopped her from talking by kissing her, which led to the next thing, you all know what happened.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I decided to stay up and watch some more television; I started thinking about how nice I was today and how much I talked to Fin and Shannon today. I hope nobody has caught on about Fin and I still being friends, I mean we are so close to the cook-out. I flipped through the channels, I watched Jay Leno, and I watched The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Home Improvement, anything that was on. I was getting tired of watching what was on and anything to go over the sound of whoever it is having sex in their rooms, don't they know I am still up. I looked through their movies, and I found A Knights Tale with Heath Ledger, I pulled it out and put it on. I watched the whole movie, and was still wide awake, for some odd reason I was wide awake and very nervous about god knows what. I walked outside onto the back porch, I sat in a chair, I wanted a cigarette but I promised Fin that I will not smoke in her house, nor around her and/or around our friends. Yes, they are asleep and technically I am outside their house, but I didn't want to it since I was still on her property and they were just inside. I sat there in a lawn chair looking at the grass backyard and the fence. They were right, there isn't very much greenery out here, and it makes me miss the greenery in North Carolina, just thinking I will be back home soon hit me. I looked at my cell phone showing it was now like midnight. I walked over to their grill to see how to work it, and I walked around their back yard, I was so bored that I picked up all the dog toys and did the pooper scooper to get it clean for tomorrow. I sat back down in the lawn chair I was in earlier, I didn't bother turning on the porch light because I didn't want to shine it into the windows and wake someone. I saw the light come on and the door slid open, I turned my head to see who it was, and it was Maddie.

"What you doing up?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same thing; we have to get up early tomorrow." Maddie said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not tired, and decided to get some fresh air." I said.

"You could have turned on the porch light rather than give me a heart attack." Maddie said.

"How did I give you a heart attack?"

"I walked out of the room to use the restroom, I opened the door to your room to check on you, you weren't there, I went into the living room you weren't there, I checked the cars, and I even went upstairs to check Fin and Toes' room, it wasn't until I came back out here to the living room to check again that I saw your outline out here." Maddie said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to turn on the light, and shine it into people's windows." I said.

"You didn't smoke a cigarette did you?"

"No, I was a good boy." I said.

"It is defiantly different than North Carolina, huh?" Maddie said as she pulled up a lawn chair next to me.

"Very much so, are you feeling any better?" I asked concerned for my brother's girlfriend, my friend, and for my best friend's best friend.

"I feel somewhat better, like I still feel ill, but I feel pretty good." Maddie said.

"Do you think it is something you ate, or what do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am just hoping that it isn't contagious because I don't want to get you guys sick." Maddie said.

"If we get sick, we get sick. Vince understands on the sick level, but sometimes we will still have to work, but he is more relaxed on that subject." I said.

"Do you remember when you first joined WWE?" Maddie asked as shifted in her seat where she lifted her feet up on the chair, pulling them tight to her chest and facing me.

"Yeah, that was like the best day of my life." I said remembering that day.

"Do you have any tips for me?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, I know your nervous, scared maybe, and/or worried, but Vince might be many things, but stupid isn't one of them. If he doesn't hire you, he is plain and utterly stupid because we all know how talented you are, and if he doesn't hire you now, know what you do?" I said.

"What?"

"You keep going on tour with us, take online classes, you have a laptop right?"

"Yeah, I have a laptop and register for like University of Phoenix or something, how would that help me?" Maddie asked not understanding it.

"Okay, you take your lawyer classes or as many classes you can on the computer, then when you aren't taken your lawyer classes, train, workout, train, and workout. Keep on practicing with us, we will train with you as much as possible, and audition again. Keep on working on it and keep on doing it until he hires you, if you keep on being persistent, he will see how determined you are to get into the company, and sooner or later he will let you in. What I like to say is, people might say no now, but soon enough someone will say yes." I said.

"Thanks Jeff." Maddie said hugging me.

"No problem, I see a lot of Fin in you." I said.

"Well, it does make sense at the fact we are best friends." Maddie said as she turned her attention out into the yard.

"What was up with Gregory today?" I asked.

"What you talking about?"

"Is there something going to happen between him and Toes?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I asked.

"I am in no manner to tell, you have to talk to Gregory, if he doesn't tell you, you will find out soon enough." Maddie said smiling.

"Your evil, I am like out of the loop."

"You're in the same vote as Toes, but I am going to go back to bed before Matt notices that I am not there. Good night Jeff, you better go to sleep because you're waking up at 10 even if you don't like it. I will come in and jump on you and/or pour a cup of cold water on you. You don't want neither because I can choke you with my fat nor cold water because it might look like you peed your bed and Fin or Toes be mad." Maddie said as she stood up.

"I am expecting at least someone climbing into my bed in the morning anyone from one of the dogs to anyone of you 6." I said smiling.

"I bet you will be happy if all three females climbed in." Maddie said hugging me.

"Yes I will." Jeff said.

"Okay, night, love you." Maddie said walking towards the sliding door.

"Love you too, and Maddie, your sickness have you ever thought of….never mind it's none of my business." I said stopping myself; Maddie turned and looked at me.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I am just thinking out loud." I said as I heard her go inside and shut the door. I began thinking, 'Had Maddie talked to Fin about her and Matt, I don't even know if I am correct on my diagnosis, I didn't think my brother would ever do that.' I sat in the lawn chair for a few more minutes before I got up and went inside, I fell asleep on the couch so when the first person gets up I would be easier to get up.


	77. CookOut

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

It was now 10 in the morning, Fin and Shannon were the first up, Willow still slept on the pillow as they walked out of the room, they took a shower together to conserve water that is. After showering in the upstairs bathroom, Shannon went downstairs to wake Matt, Maddie and Jeff. Fin knocked on Toes door before she entered, Teddy ran out, and downstairs so he could go through the doggie door. Fin walked in, she shook Gregory and Toes awake.

"Give us another hour." Toes said rubbing her eyes.

"Well, at least Shannon and I allowed you guys sleep another half hour because we woke you guys after we showered." Fin said as she left the room as Gregory sat up in the bed. Shannon woke Matt and Maddie easily, he basically just shook Matt's foot, and Matt fell off the bed which caused Maddie to fall off as well since he had that tight of grip on her.

"My bad, I didn't know you were going to fall." Shannon said as Fin quickly ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Fin asked as she stood in the doorway and busted out laughing.

"We are okay." Maddie said as she stood up and made way to the bathroom.

"She's okay, I took the main fall." Matt said rubbing his back and sat up.

"Apparently she still is sick." Shannon said as he headed towards the door where Fin just stood back in.

"I will wake Jeff." Fin said as she went to the other room, she opened the door, he wasn't in there.

"Fin, he's out here." Shannon said as he walked past Jeff sleeping on the couch into the kitchen. Fin walked over to the couch, she slid under his arm and lay on her side facing him since she just barely had room to lie on the couch sideways.

"Don't hate me for this Shannon." Fin said.

"What are you going to do?" Shannon asked.

"The only way to get him up." Fin said.

"How's that?" Jeff said scaring Fin, Fin almost fell back but he grabbed her and pulled her back onto the couch.

"I was going to kiss you, but you woke up." Fin said as she wiggled to get out of his arms and got to her feet.

"Stupid me, is there any bathrooms open, I want to shower." Jeff said.

"Why you want to shower, if you're the one grilling, and you will smell like smoke afterwards." Shannon said as he walked out of the kitchen eating a slice of ham.

"We have sliced ham?" Fin asked as she went into the kitchen to get a slice as Gregory walked down fully dressed.

"Where's Toes?" Jeff asked.

"She's showering." Gregory said as he fixed his pants.

"You didn't shower together?" Shannon asked.

"Some of us aren't freaks like you guys." Gregory said sticking out his tongue as Maddie walked out still in her pajamas.

"Feeling better?" Fin asked.

"Kind of, Matt went in to shower." Maddie said sitting on the couch on top of Jeff's legs.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"You should have sat up then." Maddie said as she stood up to let him move his feet.

"You ready for your audition tomorrow?" Gregory asked.

"Don't remind me." Maddie said scratching her head.

"I am done with the bathroom if anyone wants to come up and shower." Toes yelled down the stairs as Willow ran out of Fin's room, down the stairs and out the doggy door to play with Teddy.

"Those dogs love their sun." Fin said as she sat on the bar stools.

"Who is going to go shower next?" Jeff asked looking at Maddie.

"Go ahead." Maddie said as Jeff got up, left to get his clothes and go shower.

"We should put the meat down so it can thaw out some before we cook it." Shannon said going back into the kitchen to set out the meat. Someone knocked on the door, Fin went and opened it, and she blocked the entrance for the dogs won't be able to run out.

"Oh, hey Gerald, Tiffany, Beniot and Anita. Come in." Fin said opening the door for them to come in. Matt walked out of the bathroom in his fresh clothing to allow Maddie to go shower.

"Hey guys, people are already here?" Matt asked, needless to say Beniot was shocked to see Matt standing there.

"Matt, you know Gerald; this is Tiffany, Beniot and Anita." Fin said as she took their coats and took them up to her room.

"Hey there, nice to meet you guys." Matt said shaking their hands.

"Your…Your…Your Matt Hardy." Beniot said.

"Yes sir, and your Beniot, I like that name. How old are you?" Matt asked as Toes and Fin ran down the stairs.

"I am 9." Beniot said as Matt picked him and carried him, don't know why, but he did.

"Hey Shannon, meet Beniot." Matt said as Gerald, Tiffany and Anita followed him into the living room, they made themselves comfortable as the dogs were still outside laying in the sun sunbathing.

"Hi Beniot, you a big wrestling fan?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, your Prince of Punk." Beniot said.

"Yes sir I am, who's your favorite wrestler?" Shannon asked.

"Caylee and Jella Bella." Beniot said as Matt sat him on the ground.

"What, you don't like us?" Shannon said putting his hand over his heart.

"I like you guys, but I also like Shawn Michaels." Beniot said as Jeff Hardy walked downstairs, Beniot ran up to him Jeff, Jeff picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Whose kid is this?" Jeff asked as he walked into the living.

"Oh that's Beniot." Fin said as Jeff put him down.

"You're Jeff Hardy, and you're Gregory Helms." Beniot said looking from Jeff to Gregory.

"You are a wrestling fan." Toes said poking his stomach; Beniot squirmed and jumped on her lap.

"So, Anita, how's the 7th grade?" Fin asked.

"It's good." Anita said looking out the sliding door.

"How's 4th grade?" Toes asked tickling Beniot.

"Fun." Beniot said in between laughter as Maddie walked around the corner.

"Oh, we have company." Maddie said.

"It's Maddie!" Beniot said as he escaped from Toes arms and ran up to Maddie. Maddie picked him up and she moved him to where he was resting on her side.

"How have you been little man?" Maddie asked.

"Good, I've missed you." Beniot said.

"Missed you too, hey Anita, how have you been?" Maddie asked.

"Hey Maddie, nothing much." Anita said.

"I am going to go start the grill." Jeff said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the meat that was sitting on the counter and went out back. Maddie set Beniot down; Beniot ran outside and started playing with the dogs.

"He is one hyper kid." Shannon said.

"He's nine, what do you expect?" Matt said.

"You were causing a lot of damage at that age." Gregory said.

"You two are lucky you didn't have kids like Matt and Jeff." Fin said looking at Gerald and Tiffany.

"Why, how bad were you?" Tiffany asked.

"Let's just say, I caught the forest on fire, we put nails in our fathers girlfriends cars, we started our own wrestling federation, and we jumped out the second floor windows, we were crazy." Matt said.

"Don't take any ideas Anita." Fin said pointing at Anita.

"I won't, do you guys have your own souvenirs yet?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want a shirt to show off to get some guys attention?" Toes asked.

"Kind of." Anita said.

"Come on girl." Fin said standing up from where she was sitting and pulled Anita upstairs to grab her two t-shirts, one of Caylee's and one of Jella Bella's.

"Thanks." Anita said as they ran back downstairs.

"Beniot is going to be mad at you." Gerald said.

"We brought youth ones for him." Toes said.

"Never mind, he will love you." Tiffany said.

"I'm going to go help Jeff BBQ." Gerald said standing up and walked outside. Gerald took over as Jeff picked up Beniot, Jeff was throwing Beniot around, and he was tossing him up in the air and catching him. When Jeff set Beniot down, he ran inside, and he was excited.

"Beniot, you want to wrestle me?" Shannon asked standing up from his bar stool.

"No, you will win." Beniot said.

"I can teach you a few moves to use on your sister." Shannon whispered as Anita slid on Jella Bella's shirt.

"Okay, Anita where'd you get that shirt?" Beniot asked walking over to his sister as Toes knew that was her turn to go get the shirts.

"You are going to get your own; Toes went to get them for you." Tiffany said as Beniot got excited. Shannon picked up Beniot and he carried him back outside.

"How's the BBQ coming?" Fin asked Jeff.

"Its coming, I guess." Jeff said as he headed into the garage as Toes ran downstairs with the t-shirts. Beniot escaped Shannon's hold and ran inside and jumped onto Toes.

"Whoa there buddy, here are mine and Fin's t-shirts." Toes said handing them to him.

"I want to wear Caylee's." Beniot said as Toes set him down, he pulled off his shirt and pulled Caylee's on.

"Don't get it dirty." Tiffany said as a knock came to the door. Maddie answered the door, it was Shawn, Lilian, Cena, Big Show, and AT.

"Hey guys come in, beware of the dogs" Maddie said as they walked in.

"Beniot, we have more people for you to meet." Fin said as she hugged all of them.

"Hey little guy, your name Beniot?" Shawn asked as he ruffled his hair, Cena caught Anita's eye, Tiffany smacked Anita back to her senses, Fin and Toes knew right then that she liked Cena.

"Yes, my name is Beniot, Shawn Michaels." Beniot said smiling.

"You're one of his favorites." Tiffany said.

"I am, you're so adorable, I have two daughters myself and I miss them so much, you remind me of them." Shawn said.

"Shawn, Cena, Show, Lilian and AT this is Tiffany, Anita, that's Beniot, and Gerald is the one BBQing out there." Toes pointed out as Jeff walked back in with a cooler from the garage.

"Hey guys, glad for you guys to show up." Jeff said as he carried the cooler into the kitchen to put some beers and soda in it.

"You're John Cena!" Beniot said.

"Yes sir, you're a big wrestling fan huh little guy?" Cena said as he picked Beniot up.

"I want to be just like you guys when I get older." Beniot said.

"Not for a while though." Maddie said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"We won't let him." Toes said as Shannon came in and sat on Fin's lap.

"Hey there little Beniot." Show said ruffling his hair.

"You are big." Beniot said.

"Beniot-Jaxson!" Tiffany said.

"It's nothing, I am used to it." Show said as he grabbed Beniot from Cena.

"Who are you?" Beniot asked pointing at AT.

"I'm Anthony, but I go by AT. I work backstage, I do the microphones." AT said ruffling Beniots hair, Show handed Beniot over to Lilian.

"You're Lilian, your pretty." Beniot said smiling at her.

"Yes sir I am, and you're a handsome little thing too. I love your name, you know that?" Lilian said setting him down on the ground and squatted down next to him.

"Thank you." Beniot said as Lilian went and sat on the couch to talk with the ladies.

"It is very crowded in here, we are going outside." Cena said as him, Shawn, Jeff, AT and Gregory went outside.

"I am going to pull out some more lawn chairs." Toes said as she walked out to the garage and pulled out more lawn chairs.

"So, Beniot, you want to be a wrestler?" Show asked.

"Yes, big and strong." Beniot said.

"Is Caylee your favorite wrestler?" Show asked.

"Yes, she is my neighbor, my friend and my babysitter sometimes." Beniot said.

"That's cool, let's go outside big boy." Show said picking him up and carried Beniot outside, Shawn grabbed him from Show. Shawn, Shannon, Cena, Beniot, Show, Gregory and Jeff were having a big wrestling match, Gerald stood on the sidelines taking photos, and of course they made sure Beniot wouldn't get hurt.

"Those wrestlers are nice." Tiffany said.

"That Cena dude is cute." Anita said.

"Oh, Anita loves Cena." Matt said as Maddie ran into the bathroom again.

"Is she feeling okay?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't been feeling good the last couple of days." Fin said.

"So, did Gerald ask you guys about tomorrow's show?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, Beniot will love it, especially if they are that nice. He is having a blast, and he has the next couple days off from school. Are those wrestlers really that nice?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, a lot of them have kids, if they don't, their friends do or used to playing with other wrestlers kids" Fin said.

"Who has kids?" Anita asked.

"Cena doesn't if that's what you want to know." Matt said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Anita said smiling.

"So, whose boyfriend is who's?" Tiffany asked.

"I am with Maddie, Shannon is with Fin, and Gregory is with Toes." Matt said as Maddie came out sitting on Matt's lap.

"Shawn has kids, how old are they?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know how old they are, I haven't met them." Toes said as a knock came from the door.

"There's the McMahon's, I wonder if Stephanie has the kids." Fin said as she went to answer the door, this time the dogs came running. Fin picked Willow up as she grabbed Teddy's collar as she opened the door.

"You seem like you have your hands full." Vince said as him, Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, Linda, Aurora (Stephanie and Hunters daughter, 2), Murphy (Stephanie and Hunters daughter, few months), Declan (Shane's son, 4), and Kenyon (Shane's son, 2).

"Aw…are these your kids?" Fin said grabbing Murphy from Hunter's arm.

"That is Murphy." Hunter said as they filed in. Stephanie was hanging onto Aurora's hand as Shane was hanging onto his two son's hands.

"Toes look how cute Murphy is." Fin said as she walked over to her sister handing her off.

"Who would have known that Hunter could make sure a cute kid?" Maddie said.

"Shut up." Hunter said as Beniot ran inside after he escaped the older guys.

"Phew, I escaped." Beniot said as he dusted off his shirt.

"Who is this young guy?" Vince asked hanging onto Linda's hand.

"That is Beniot, he's my son." Tiffany said.

"Everyone, this is Tiffany, Anita, Beniot and Gerald is outside rough housing with the others." Fin said pointing them out as she had to pick up another kid, she picked up Kenyon.

"How old are you?" Beniot asked walking up to Declan.

"I am four, how old are you?" Declan asked.

"I am nine; you want to go play with the doggies?" Beniot asked as he grabbed Declan's hand, they ran out side after the dogs.

"Don't have to worry about him now." Shane said.

"Give Beniot a few minutes and he will run back inside and realize who you are." Maddie said as Aurora let go of Stephanie's hand and went up to Fin who was holding Kenyon.

"May I play with Kenyon?" Aurora asked, Fin looked down and set Kenyon down.

"Yes ma'am, you are so cute too." Fin said ruffling her hair, they ran outside and started playing with Declan and Beniot.

"Vince, we kind of need to talk to you about something." Toes said handing Stephanie her daughter, Murphy.

"What did you do now?" Linda said.

"I wasn't involved." Fin said standing up and tried to walk outside.

"Before you leave, I want to congratulate you on the win over Jeff, it was a good match and you and Lilian are blowing people's mind away with this singing thing." Vince said. Lilian was having a mini chat with Maddie and Matt until she heard her name.

"Thanks, I think I should go get Shannon, he was involved with this thing that Toes and Maddie needs to talk to you about." Fin said as she yelled for Shannon, "Shannon, you need to come and talk to Vince." Fin yelled as Beniot took off running as well, but Shannon picked him up over his shoulder and carried him in.

"Yes." Shannon said as he tossed Beniot over to Matt, Matt caught him; Maddie got up and went to the bathroom. Matt started tickling him, Matt was doing the airplane and other childish things, and he took him back outside to play with the others.

"I am going to go get the karaoke machine." Fin said as she went into the computer room. Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Vince and Linda sat down.

"We kind of broke a bed." Toes said.

"What do you mean kind of and how?" Linda asked.

"We broke a bed, and we broke it by jumping on it." Shannon said. Stephanie and Hunter were laughing because they already knew the story; Shane, Vince and Linda were interested in the story. Fin walked in carrying the karaoke machine out to the porch, she plugged it in and she was setting it up.

"Was Fin involved?" Vince said thinking the worse as all the kids came running wanting to talk into the microphone.

"No, it was us three. Fin and I did nothing that night, us four cuddled on the other bed." Shannon said.

"Good, you will have to pay us for that bed though." Shane said.

"Whoa, a karaoke machine." Shawn said as Jeff started to pull meat off the grill.

"Food is done you guys." Jeff yelled, everyone went outside lining up for the food.

"Hey Toes, where can I set Murphy down, she is sleeping?" Stephanie asked. Toes led Stephanie up to her room, they blocked Murphy on the bed so she couldn't fall, and they closed the door so the dogs couldn't run in. They cut up the hot dogs for Aurora and Kenyon; Declan could eat the regular hot dog. After everybody ate, Declan, Kenyon and Aurora went upstairs to take a nap. Beniot introduced himself to Linda and Stephanie by hugging them, but when he went up to Vince, Shane and Hunter, he jumped on them.

"Sorry, he is very rampageous." Gerald said.

"It's all good, we have Shane's son as well." Hunter said.

"I have an announcement." Jeff said grabbing the microphone off the karaoke machine, Beniot ran up to Jeff, Jeff picked him up.

"I want to say something." Beniot said moving the microphone to his mouth.

"Alright little boy, go for it." Jeff said holding the boy up.

"I am going to be the next WWE Champion, because I beat all of you earlier, so I win, that is all." Beniot said smiling.

"Well, I have to be your first opponent little buddy." Hunter said grabbing Beniot from Jeff.

"No, Shawn Michaels go first because he is my favorite." Beniot said.

"He is my tag team partner as DX." Hunter said.

"What is DX?" Beniot asked.

"Nice Hunter, I wasn't going to teach him until he understood." Gerald said.

"Sorry." Hunter said still holding him.

"Go ahead Jeff." Maddie said.

"We all good?" Jeff said.

"Yes." Everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay, I want to apologize to everyone about the way I treated Fin. I wanted to apologize to Fin and Shannon, I never meant to hurt you guys, I feel so bad for the way I treated you and I understand how much I hurt you guys as well. I hope that you forgive me; I want and miss my two best friends. I realized what I did wrong, and I don't want to be jumped for it as well, I have already been embarrassed enough by being beat by Fin." Jeff said. Fin and Shannon walked up there, and grabbed the microphone from him.

"I accept your apology Jeff, and I miss you as well. I accept it, but I am not sure about everyone else." Fin said as she hugged him.

"I am only accepting your apology because she is accepting it, and if you ever hurt my girlfriend again, it will be worse than this." Shannon said as he hugged Jeff as well.

"Does everyone else accept my apology?" Jeff asked.

"I do." Beniot said. Everyone busted up laughing, Toes and Maddie walked up and hugged him accepting his apology, eventually everyone hugged him and accepted his apology.

"We should do a karaoke contest." Shane said.

"That is unfair, we have sets of siblings in here, we have the Hardys, we have the McMahon kids, McMahon husband and wife, and we have, what's your last name?" Vince said looking at Fin and Toes.

"The Howards." Toes said as a knock came from the door, Fin went and answered it; it was Maria, Michelle and Natalya. Beniot ran up to them hugging them, he was the pimp of the night.

"We should play Twister." Toes said.

"Then why did I bring out the karaoke machine?" Fin asked as people started singing as people were wrestling, chatting, singing along with the people doing karaoke, drinking (Vince didn't get drunk, oh nuts), and we did eventually brought out the Twister board. Maddie did the spinner, and Beniot helped watch everyone.

"We so won!" Hunter said.

"You and Stephanie cheated though." Fin said getting in his face.

"You want to wrestle me next?" Hunter said.

"Guys, it's just a game. Tie breaker, limbo." Shannon said as he grabbed a broom.

"Bring it on." Toes said. Shannon and Jeff held the broomstick; Fin and Toes went under no problem, same with Stephanie and Hunter. Shannon and Jeff lowered it, this time Hunter got knocked out. They lowered it more; Toes got knocked out, now it was down to Stephanie and Fin. They lowered it more, Fin and Stephanie went through no problem, Hunter and Shane went upstairs to get their kids because they were leaving soon. Fin and Stephanie went through under the broom one more time, this time Stephanie got out because her fake boobs hit the broom by the way she bent.

"Good game you guys." Stephanie said shaking their hands.

"Vince, Maddie's audition tomorrow, still at 1?" Toes asked before hugging him.

"Oh yeah, that, why don't you audition now since I am here?" Vince asked.

"I don't have a ring, but we have some mats." Fin said.

"That will work." Vince said as Fin, Toes and Shannon dragged out the mats, Hunter, Gregory and Shane set the mats down as Stephanie and Linda held the kids, Beniot wanted to wrestle as well since he was rolling around wanting to wrestle.

"Beniot, you can wrestle afterwards, but first it is big people time." Matt said picking up Beniot.

"I don't have any turnbuckles." Maddie said as Shannon and Jeff found four large sticks, putting them in the ground and wrapped around the hose like they did when there were younger.

"I remember those days." Matt said.

"What days?" Beniot asked.

"When I was your age, I had a ring similar to this, which is when I started wrestling." Matt said.

"Mom, may I come over and wrestle in this ring when you come over to look after the dogs?" Beniot asked looking at his mom.

"We will talk about it later." Tiffany said as Gerald shrugged his shoulders; Anita was standing next to Cena inhaling his cologne.

"Who am I going to wrestle?" Maddie asked.

"Maria, get in there." Vince said.

"Seriously, why not me?" Toes asked.

"She's wrestled you guys, she knows your every move" Shane said as Maria climbed in. Maddie stood up to Maria and took every move that Maria did. Maddie ended up winning, but of course she ran inside in sickness.

"Well, besides her getting sick, she's got the job." Vince said.

"She has been stressed and nervous, plus we think she ate something bad." Matt said.

"We got to get going to catch the tech crew is going well, hey Anthony, why aren't you there?" Vince said pointing at AT.

"You gave me tonight off." AT said.

"Alright, love you all." Vince said as everyone hugged him, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, Aurora, Murphy, Declan, and Kenyon.

"Drive safely." Toes said escorting them outside to their car.

"See you at the arena tomorrow." Shane said.

"Oh, and tell Jeff that he has a match against Shannon, Maddie and Fin has a tag team against Maria and Michelle, you have a match against Natalya." Vince said.

"Seriously, Maddie has a match?" Toes asked.

"Yep, we want to get her out there because we have been getting A LOT of positive things on her." Linda said.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow." Toes said waving as they climbed into their rental cars; she stood outside waiting to make sure they pulled out of the right street. Everybody was outback, wrestling with Beniot, Maddie was relaxing on the side singing a song with Natalya and Lilian.

"Did they leave?" Fin asked as she stopped wrestling with Beniot.

"Yeah, matches tomorrow. Jeff vs. Shannon, Maddie and Fin tag-team vs. Maria and Michelle, Natalya vs. me." Toes said.

"I have a match?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, that is what Vince said, you got to go in early to get photos and ring gear done." Fin said.

"I am hungry; I am going to reheat the hot dogs and the hamburgers." Jeff said grabbing the plate of food and walking back inside, Fin followed behind.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Do we even have enough plates for everyone?" I asked opening the plate cabinets.

"They are men, they don't need plates." Jeff said as he put the hot dogs and hamburgers on a paper towel in the microwave.

"I am happy that you apologized, and now we can talk openly." I said as I jumped onto the counter facing the sliding door.

"Really, I missed our midnight conversations." Jeff said smiling as he leant against the counter next to me, I watched Matt, Shannon, Gregory, Cena, Shawn and Show wrestling with Beniot, they were tossing him like a football to one another, Gerald and Tiffany were sitting to the side in lawn chairs drinking a few beers, Anita was talking to Maria, Michelle, Lilian and Natalya about god knows what. Maddie and Toes were hanging against the hoses watching the guys wrestle. The dogs ran inside and ran up to the counters, Jeff picked up Willow handing her to me and he picked Teddy up.

"I hope Maddie feels better, she has her first gig tomorrow, and at least it is a tag match with me." I said.

"That's good though, maybe she is just homesick." Jeff suggested as Teddy licked his face.

"But most of the time when your homesick, you don't actually get sick." I said as the microwave beeped, I set Willow down as I jumped off the counter.

"I don't think she's homesick either, I think she is this one thing, but I would have no idea about it." Jeff said as he handed me the plate to slide the now heated up hamburgers and hot dogs on them.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Would it be possible that her and Matt." Jeff said looking around, he leaned forward and whispered something in my ear (don't get ahead of me people on this).

"You think so?" I asked.

"My opinion, I don't know though." Jeff said as he followed me back out to the backyard carrying the plate.

"Food's cooked." I said as I set the plate back down as Jeff was the first person to grab a hot dog and a beer.

**Their Point of View-**

"So, having fun?" Shawn asked as he grabbed a plate sitting down next to Gerald.

"Yeah, I have enjoyed hanging out with you guys." Gerald said as Beniot ran up and climbed up onto Gerald's lap trying not to spill what was on the two plates he was carrying.

"I can't believe how fast the time went by." Cena said as he noticed it was getting darker.

"It was fun though." AT said as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"This is a nice little area here, and a little house." Maria said.

"I am surprised you were able to afford this apartment house." Show said.

"Yeah before we got this WWE job." Fin said.

"Dude, what are you talking about, look at the jobs you had before WWE and dude, you should see their cars." Gregory said as he pulled Toes onto his lap.

"What type cars do you have?" Lilian asked.

"They have a Jaguar and a Mini Cooper." Anita said.

"You speak?" Show asked, Anita turned bright red and sheepish.

"She is on the shy side." Tiffany said.

"So were Fin and Toes when we first met them." Matt said.

"Talking about that, how did you guys first meet?" Cena asked.

"Story time!" Beniot said as he clapped his hands careless about his plate on his lap.

"Yes little fellow, its story time." Shannon said as Beniot got up from Gerald's lap and threw away his plate and sat on the grass in front of Fin and Toes. Teddy and Willow ran over and started playing with Beniot as Fin and Toes took turns telling the story.

"That was a great story Fin and Toes." Beniot said.

"You know to call as Aunts." Toes said standing up and picking him doing airplane with him.

"Your kid really is cute." Shawn said looking at Gerald and Tiffany.

"Thanks, well, it's getting late, and Beniot has a bed time." Tiffany said as she stood up and threw away her plate as Fin grabbed Beniot's ankles and spun him around, of course away from everyone and everything so he won't hurt himself, Fin slowly stopped and helped him to his feet.

"I don't want to go though mommy." Beniot said.

"But it is bed time little guy." Gerald said walking up behind him.

"Come on Beniot, say good night and good bye to everyone." Tiffany said as Beniot jumped back into Fin's arms.

"Night Beniot, love you." Fin said hugging the little guy and kissing his cheek.

"Night auntie Fin." Beniot said reaching over and climbing onto Toes who was standing next to her.

"Night Beniot, love you." Toes said hugging and kissing his cheek.

"Night auntie Toes." Beniot said as Toes set him down.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" Fin asked hugging Tiffany.

"Yes." Tiffany said nodding.

"Where we going tomorrow?" Beniot asked as Fin squatted down in front of him before he ran off.

"You are going to see WWE live, front row and backstage passes." Fin said tickling his stomach a little as he tackled her to the ground in excitement.

"Thank you aunties." Beniot said smiling as he got back to his feet; he jumped onto Shannon's lap hugging him.

"Night Beniot." Shannon said hugging the little guy.

"Night Shannon." Beniot said as he climbed over to Gregory's lap, Beniot hugged Gregory.

"Night Beniot." Gregory said returning the hug.

"Night Gregory." Beniot said jumping off his lap; he walked in front of Maddie who was sitting on Matt's lap.

"Night Beniot." Maddie said picking Beniot up onto her lap and hugging him.

"Night auntie Maddie." Beniot said hugging her back, and then he hugged Matt.

"Night little guy." Matt said ruffling his hair.

"Night Matt." Beniot said climbing off Maddie's lap, he went up to Maria, Michelle, Lilian and Natalya hugging them and saying his good nights. He went over to AT, Cena, Big Show and Shawn who were sitting down next to where his dad used to sit; he climbed onto their laps hugging them good night. Beniot was picked off Shawn's lap by his dad, and carried over next to Jeff and Tiffany, Anita made her rounds giving hugs and nights to everyone, giving Cena an extra long hug. "Jeffy…" Beniot said trying to climb out of his dad's arms; Jeff grabbed onto him and pulled him into his arms.

"Night Beniot, you going to be the next WWE Champion, and one day, you're going to be the next Chris Beniot, okay?" Jeff said.

"I will, I won't let you down Jeff. Night." Beniot said hugging Jeff.

"Night little guy." Jeff said hugging him back and setting him on the ground to walk out with Tiffany, Gerald and Anita.

"Beniot is so cute, he may act very hyper for his age or a little babyish for his age, but he is so cute." Toes said.

"Well, we better get going as well." Show said standing up as Cena, AT, Lilian and Michaels followed.

"Catch you guys at the arena tomorrow." Cena said as he hugged and kissed each girl on the cheek, he pulled each guy into a manly hug.

"Love you." Fin said as she hugged each one of them, Shannon followed them out to make sure that they left safely.

"Even though we were like the lasts ones here, but we are heading out you guys. Thanks for this, it was fun." Michelle said as she made her way down the line giving hugs, kisses and love you's, as Maria and Natalya were right behind her. After they watched the last car pull out and drive away, they shut the door and saw the two dogs sleeping on the couch.

"Time that I have been dreading, clean up." Toes said as they went out to the backyard, they left the fake ring there just in case if Tiffany and/or Gerald let Beniot come over here and practice, they know that our house is their house, same thing with them, their house is our house. Jeff cleaned off the grill, Fin took care of the karaoke machine, Maddie and Toes took care of the cooler, Matt and Gregory picked up the cans, and Shannon was making all the trash runs to the trash cans, and/or to the dumpster down the street.

"That Beniot kid is so cute; the wrestlers tomorrow will love him. Finly and Hornswoggle might give him something that close to the ring." Matt said.

"He's just happy because he got Caylee's shirt." Maddie said.

"True, he enjoyed playing with the other kids as well; he was playing with Declan there for a while." Shannon said.

"I don't know of anyone else's children that are going to be there." Gregory said.

"I am worried about Anita." Jeff said.

"Anita is fine as long as Cena is around." Fin said.

"She likes Cena?" Matt asked.

"You didn't notice?" Maddie asked.

"Notice what?" Gregory asked.

"How Anita acted around Cena, she is admiring him." Toes said.

"We can tease her about that tomorrow." Shannon said smiling.

"No, you are not going to tease that poor girl, she just turned 13 and not even in high school, we don't want to petrify her." Fin said kissing Shannon on the lips lightly.

"High school is an awkward stage." Gregory said recollecting those years.

"It was an awkward stage for you?" Maddie asked.

"Very much so." Gregory said.

"Do tell." Fin said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Matt said rolling his eyes as they finished cleaning up the backyard. They walked inside and plopped themselves onto the couch.

"This is the youngest day of my life." Toes said.

"It felt like it." Jeff said.

"I am going to bed, does everyone agree with me on that?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to be the first one to speak up." Shannon said as they all made their way to standing and went to their rooms.


	78. Maddies Preparations

**I DO NOT OWN OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

The next morning Fin rolled out of bed, she kissed Shannon awake, she picked Willow up, and she walked out of her room, knowing that they were somewhat hung over from last night, they were completely drunk last night, but they did have a lot of beers. Fin found the megaphone in the garage, she brought it back into the house, and she blew into it.

"Wake up bitches." Fin said sitting the megaphone on the bar stool and she went to feed the two dogs. Everyone ran out of the room scared at what the hell just happened, Jeff who was closest to the kitchen.

"I hate you." Jeff said as he walked over to the bar stool scratching his head and climbing onto the stool and rested his head on his arm.

"Well, we wouldn't have to be up this early if it wasn't for having to be at the arena early." Fin said as she pulled out eggs to scramble some for everyone.

"What you cooking?" Matt asked sitting down next to his brother.

"Pancakes and eggs probably." Fin said as she pulled out the griddle to cook the pancakes.

"I thought you only ate cold breakfasts." Shannon said as he walked downstairs rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"I do, but we have guests and figured to make a hot breakfast." Fin said as she pulled out a can or two of Sprite.

"It's too early for Sprite." Jeff said as they heard the two showers start.

"It isn't for us to drink; it's going into the pancakes." Fin said.

"What?" Matt said.

"Sprite pancakes, you never had them?" Fin asked as she poured the whole can and half into the bowl of pancake mix.

"Interesting, I guess it's the new hip thing." Shannon said.

"We did it all the time in Girl Scouts, actually it was 7-Up in the pancake mix, but Sprite and 7-Up is both lemon lime flavor." Fin said shrugging.

"You were a Girl Scout; you look too punkish to be a Girl Scout." Matt said.

"How?" Fin said as a shower stopped.

"I don't know, you just do." Matt said.

"We want prove." Jeff said.

"I will if someone finishes this." Fin said as Shannon walked in to take over as Fin ran upstairs to find her Girl Scout vest and her Girl Scout Gold Award certificate she had years back.

"Where'd Fin go?" Maddie asked walking out.

"She is in her room looking for her Girl Scout stuff." Matt said.

"Guys, she was in my Girl Scout troop." Maddie said.

"You were in Girl Scouts as well?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, very much so." Maddie said as Fin ran down the stairs with her vest, she had two filled ones but only grabbed one.

"See, Maddie here was in my troop." Fin said.

"I remember those days like they were yesterday." Maddie said as she looked through some of the patches as the other shower turned off.

"You guys do go all the way back." Matt said as he looked through some of the patches.

"We are that hardcore." Fin said as they saw Toes walked downstairs.

"What smells so good down here?" Toes asked as Jeff got up and went to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom.

"Sprite pancakes." Fin said.

"Haven't had those since you were a Girl Scout." Toes said as she sat on the couch to slip on her shoes.

"You had them too?" Matt asked as Jeff's shower turned on, within a few moments Gregory turned on his water.

"I think that you guys really are sheltered." Maddie said.

"Apparently." Matt said as Shannon started putting pancakes onto a plate, Fin came in to work on the eggs.

"I am going to the arena in my pajamas." Fin said.

"Someone is lazy." Matt said pulling Maddie onto his lap.

"Well, I was going to shower there before we go out to the ring." Fin said.

"I hope so." Shannon said.

"I don't think people will care if I walked in my pajamas, they will probably think that I am being myself." Fin said as Toes walked in making her own plate.

"Did you feed the dogs?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, they are running around outback." Fin said as Matt and Maddie wasn't far behind Toes, Jeff soon came out of the shower grabbing a plate of food. Matt went in to shower after he finished eating.

"I hope Gregory hurries his butt up." Shannon said as they watched The View on television.

"Do we have to watch this?" Jeff asked as he shoved his mouth with the pancakes.

"Someone is hungry." Toes said.

"Sorry, a grown man has to eat, and a grown man doesn't need to watch the View." Jeff said.

"Fine, we will watch the cartoons. Look, its Spongebob." Maddie said as she flipped through the channels.

"Spongebob is awesome." Shannon said as water turned off and the two dogs ran in from inside, they tried to jump on their laps but they kept pushing them off so they couldn't get to their food.

"I think we will have left overs unless Gregory is that hungry." Fin said as she walked into the kitchen to clean up.

"I'll take some more." Jeff said walking into the kitchen; Gregory ran downstairs carrying his shoes as Maddie ran past him upstairs.

"Gregory, breakfast is in the kitchen." Toes said as Matt came out of the bathroom as well.

"Really, what we have?" Gregory asked.

"Sprite pancakes and eggs." Shannon said as he stood up, going to the kitchen cleaning off his plate, he went upstairs to grab his clothing to put in his bag.

"Sweetness, Sprite pancakes, I love those." Gregory said.

"See, he knew what they were." Toes said.

"He's the odd ball then." Jeff said.

"Whatever." Gregory said as he put his shoes on before he went into the kitchen, Fin ran upstairs to check on Maddie and get her own clothing, Fin ran into Maddie on the stairs.

"You up for our match tonight?" Fin asked.

"Yep, as ready as possible." Maddie said smiling. Fin packed her bag before she ran downstairs to take a shower; everyone was gathered around the television watching Spongebob or was playing with the dogs.

"Who here has seen every episode of the Spongebob?" Shannon asked.

"I have, I love it." Maddie said.

"For someone that is supposed be the college student, out partying, and trying to be a famous lawyer, you're the one that is at home watching Spongebob." Gregory said.

"Well, my parents are very strict." Maddie said.

"Very much so." Toes said.

"Does that mean more obstacles for me to jump to impress them?" Matt asked.

"You aren't going to meet them for a while." Maddie said.

"How'd did you guys meet anyway?" Gregory asked.

"Fin and Maddie went to school together on the Air Force base." Toes explained.

"You guys were in the Air Force?" Matt asked.

"Our dad's were though, strict military family." Maddie said.

"Oh shit bro, your screwed." Gregory said.

"Shut up." Matt said.

"It won't be a problem; I will let you talk to my mom before my dad." Maddie said as she pulled out her phone dialing her mom's cell phone number.

"You're calling Momma?" Toes asked.

"Yes, hey mom, guess what?" Maddie asked putting her on speaker phone.

"What baby girl?" Maddie's mom said.

"I got a job as a WWE diva." Maddie said.

"Don't tell daddy, he is going to be pissed." Maddie's mom said.

"Why would he?" Maddie asked.

"I don't think he would want you to get hurt baby girl." Maddie's mom said.

"I won't get hurt, I was trained professionally though." Maddie said.

"Dad didn't pay for your college or you're soon to be Lawyer College for you to throw it away to be a WWE bimbo diva, no offense to Fin and Toes though, because they also got the security and the paramedic jobs backstage." Maddie's mom said.

"It's something I want to do mommy, I will do online college while I am on tour." Maddie said.

"Explain that to your dad when he gets off work." Maddie's mom said.

"This isn't why I called you mom, even though thanks for your support about being a diva, which I have my first match tonight with Fin against Maria and Michelle if you and Daddy want to watch. Anyways, do you remember that Matt dude I always talked to on the phone and to you about when I was at home?" Maddie asked.

"That Matt dude?" Matt asked in a whisper voice.

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday." Maddie's mom said.

"Well, we are sort of going out and I wanted you to talk to him." Maddie said as she handed the phone over to Matt.

"Hi Miss….Miss…." Matt said not knowing her last name, she saw Maddie mouth the word Smith, "Smith." Matt said.

"Well, hello Matt, how are you? I hope you're taking good care of my little girl." Maddie's mom said.

"I am doing well, how are you ma'am. I am taking great care of her, she has set me straight." Matt said smiling.

"When am I going to meet you?"

"Whenever we make it back to D.C. ma'am. I have heard some great things about you." Matt said.

"I can say the same things about you. So, your friends with Fin? Do you wrestle as well?" Maddie's mom asked.

"Yes ma'am, Fin is my friend, and I do wrestle. I have a house in North Carolina, and a lovely dog as well, ma'am." Matt said.

"North Carolina, which seems like a nice place to live. Maddie loves dogs; do you communicate with your parents?" Maddie's mom asked.

"I live on the same property as my father, I talk to my dad almost everyday on the road, and I see him everyday that I have off, my mother passed on when I was a kid ma'am." Matt said.

"Sorry to hear about your mom Matt, at least you're close with your father. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes ma'am, I have one younger brother." Matt said as he rolled his eyes, everyone tried not to giggle as Fin walked out of the bathroom, she picked Willow up and sat on the arm of the recliner chair.

"That's good, well, let me talk to Maddie. Nice to talk to you Matt, take care." Maddie's mom said as Matt handed Maddie the phone, Fin ran upstairs to set down her clothing and ran back downstairs.

"Hey mom, what do you think?" Maddie asked.

"He seems nice, not sure what your dad is going to think, you know about dad and his pickiness about careers." Maddie's mom said.

"I know, I got to let you go, I have to get going to the show." Maddie said.

"Be safe, I don't want my girl coming home in pieces." Maddie's mom said.

"I won't, Toes is the best medic around. Love you mom." Maddie said.

"I love you too girl." Maddies mom said as she hung up the phone.

"Her mom is the easiest, her dad is the strictest." Fin said as she cleaned up all the plates from the coffee table.

"I know, are you going to take the diva position?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I am not stupid, I have been dreaming of this for years." Maddie said.

"She watched wrestling as long as we have." Toes said.

"Anyway, we have to get to the arena." Jeff said.

"Let's put some food in the dog dishes before we leave." Toes said as Shannon and Gregory ran upstairs to grab their uniform bags, Gregory went to grab Toes bag.

"Alright, we are going to ride in style instead of that stupid Mini-Van." Jeff said.

"I like those Mini-Vans." Shannon said.

"You would." Gregory said as Fin and Toes picked up their keys and went into the garage.

"We are going to be there way early again." Matt said.

"We can play hide and seek again." Fin said.

"Last time you gave us a heart attack." Toes said as they climbed into the two vehicles.

"It was funny though." Fin said giggling. They two drove over to the UNLV Thomas and Mack center for the show.

"Is this the school you went to?" Jeff said as they climbed out of the car.

"Yes for four years." Fin said.

"Same here." Toes said.

"This is huge; I can't believe how big these colleges have gotten." Matt said.

"You're just lazy because you don't want to walk across it." Maddie said.

"She's got a point." Shannon said.

"I am sorry, I am lazy, and at least I don't have a fat bulge." Matt said.

"Why we here?" Gregory asked.

"I have to get my outfit and take photos." Maddie said as they walked in the arena.

"I wonder what type of photos they are going to take." Fin said.

"You must be Maddie." A tech guy said.

"Yes, and you are?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to escort you to the outfit place and to the photography place." She said.

"We will take her." Matt said as the tech guy left.

"This is the wonderful outfit place." Shannon said stopping in front of a door, Maddie went in there; she left the door open so she would have some to talk to.

"Your outfit should be done in an hour." She said.

"Thanks." Fin said.

"Nice to see you all again." She said as we walked down to the photography room.

"Hey AT, you're taking the photos today?" Toes asked.

"For now, Maddie get onto that chair." AT said pulling out the chair.

"First match tonight, she be using my music right?" Fin asked.

"It depends how fast I can work." AT said as he set the video camera up on the tri-pod.

"Your recording me?" Maddie asked as she started to fix her hair.

"I want you to introduce yourself, and what being a diva means to you, and/or how you got started, etc." AT said.

"When the red light starts, don't forget that." Toes said.

"Don't steal my job." AT said as he turned the camera to record.

"Hi, my name is Maddie. I am a new WWE Diva, and being a WWE Diva means to me a lot because it proves to my father that you make a live and a career out of anything, and you don't have to follow in someone else's footsteps. Being a WWE Diva allows me to be the unique one in my family, the one that stands out from the others, and the one to be on my great-great-great grandchildren's family tree. Do what you want to do with your life, not what your parents want you to do with your life." Maddie said as she winked and AT turned off the camera.

"Time to take your photos." AT said as he switched cameras.

"Just solos right?" Matt asked

"Let me pop up Vince's orders, he wants solos, Matt and Maddie, Maddie and Fin, Maddie and Toes, Maddie, Toes and Fin, and he also wants Shannon and Fin, Fin and Toes." AT said.

"Well, I am going to see stars or flashes in my eyes forever." Maddie said.

"Wait until you get out into the ring, you'll see nothing but flashes." Gregory said.

"What type of flashes, light flashes, heat flashes or flesh flashes?" Fin asked.

"Flesh flashes like this." Matt said raising his shirt.

"Oh la la." Fin said doing the shimmy.

"Hey, don't shimmy with him; you can only shimmy with me." Shannon said pulling his girlfriend into him.

"Sorry, love you." Fin said kissing him as Toes cuddled up close with Gregory.

"I don't have anyone to cuddle with." Jeff said.

"You can cuddle with me." Matt said.

"We're brothers, which is gross." Jeff said taking a step away from Matt as Fin grabbed Jeff pulling him towards her.

"Hug." Fin said hugging him, but she was locked from the waist down.

"See, she still loves me." Jeff said.

"Dude, I am starving." AT said as he was taking random shots of Maddie.

"Maddie, you need more emotion." Toes said as Maddie turned to face Toes with a questioned look.

"That's a keeper." Gregory said.

"Dude, AT you should have told us, we have tons of left over Sprite pancakes." Shannon said.

"Sprite pancakes?" AT asked.

"See, nobody has heard of them beside you three and Gregory." Jeff said.

"Come on you guys, what about 7-Up pancakes?" Maddie asked moving her hands as she talked.

"Now I am getting good ones." AT said.

"I have heard of 7-Up ones, but I never heard of someone swamping it with Sprite." Jeff said.

"Sprite and 7-Up are both lemon-lime." Maddie said.

"She's got a point." AT said.

"How many photos are you taking?" Shannon asked.

"A lot." AT said.

"Let him do his job." Fin said.

"I know right, just let us know when to get us in there." Matt said.

"Matt get in there, Maddie lean back into him while he is sitting on the chair." AT said as Matt helped Maddie off the chair, Matt climbed up on the chair, and Maddie leaned back into his arm. AT got pictures of them regularly, them kissing, Matt running his hand through her hair, and one of her hanging upside down with him holding onto her ankles.

"Okay, Fin get in there." AT said as Fin and Matt switched, they did Charlie Angels, they pretended to play London Bridge (he got one of Toes and Matt running underneath, it was funny), he got another one of us having fingers in our mouths, we did peace symbols and we did the rock symbols. Toes walked in to do their group photos, Toes climbed onto the chair standing on it more like it, Maddie and Fin just stood there pretending to be shocked, another one of them regularly with arms wrapped around each other, they did the hush symbol, they were connected at the butt type thing, and they did one where their backs were facing the camera, they put their sweaters on flipping on their hoods and putting arms in the pockets and he took the photo, gangster style people. Fin left the camera set, Maddie and Toes did one where Toes were carrying Maddie, they did the whole attitude thing, they did one where they sat on two chairs crossing their legs and where they were sitting on the ground back to back holding their feet up to their chest. Fin and Toes went to take their sister photos, this time AT posed them. They sat back to back in the chairs, doing their peace and hush symbol, they did one where they were hugged doing their kissing faces, they did one where they were standing back to back with their arms crossed, they did one of them face to face with attitude like they were trying to fight each other, and they did one where they pretended to do the tango.

"Last but not least, Shannon and Fin." AT said.

"Oh boy!" Shannon said as he jumped in there anxiously.

"Down boy." Jeff said making a whip noise. AT snapped a photo of Shannon lifting her up, Fin's feet were bent at the knees his hands were on her waist and hers were on his shoulder, they were both smiling genuinely. He took another one where she was kissing his cheek, he was facing to the side, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he took another one where she sat on his lap in the chair, and they took one where he was spinning her about.

"When will they be done?" Matt asked.

"About an hour, I want to put some finishing touches to them and/or might turn them to black and white." AT said.

"Thanks man." Fin said hugging him.

"Is there anyway you can go back and bring me those Sprite pancakes?" AT asked.

"We have time." Toes said as they went back out to their cars and drove back out to the house.

"We are good friends." Jeff said.

"At times." Gregory said glaring at Jeff.

"I made a mistake, I apologized." Jeff said.

"Drop it you two." Matt said smacking both of their heads.

"How many pancakes should we bring him?" Fin asked as Maddie made her way to the bathroom and Fin pulled out the plate they put in the refrigerator with all the Sprite pancakes.

"Bring him a few, like two and some eggs." Toes said as she pulled out a small container to put some syrup and some tin foil.

"Okay, would he need silverware?" Fin asked as she made a plate of two pancakes and eggs, she wrapped it in tin foil.

"Duh, unless he eats it with his fingers." Jeff said.

"I wonder how Maddie is feeling." Matt said.

"I am fine." Maddie said walking out wiping her mouth and popping in a piece of gum.

"We ready to go?" Toes asked as she put the lid on the syrup container, putting the syrup up and putting the tin foil up.

"Yeah, on the road again." Shannon said as he pointed into the air as they petted Willow and Teddy who were asleep on the couch as they walked by. They drove back to the arena; they only wasted about 45 minutes doing this mission.

"We only have 15 minutes until the photos would be done and the outfit." Jeff said looking at his watch.

"I know, today is going to be long." Gregory said as this time Fin, Toes, Shannon, Jeff, and Maddie grabbed their gym bags to carry in this time.

"I know, we shouldn't have drunk that much last night." Matt said.

"I didn't drink any last night, thank you very much." Maddie said.

"You were good, where rest of us had at least one full can." Fin said.

"Then, I am sorry you guys are idiots." Maddie said as she pulled open the door going through the security, by now the security guard knew us by names.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This is Sprite pancakes, eggs, and syrup for AT." Toes said.

"Lucky bitch." He said.

"You have heard of Sprite pancakes?" Gregory asked.

"Yes." He said.

"See, I am not the only one." Gregory said.

"Whoever doesn't know about them don't know what their missing." He said.

"Thank you." Fin said as they walked through setting their stuff down in the locker rooms before they went back to the photography room with AT.

"AT, how are the photos coming?" Matt asked as they walked into the room, Fin handed him the food, Toes handed him the syrup and the silverware.

"Thank you so much for the food, the last time I ate was at your party yesterday." AT said as he practically choked himself with all the food he shoved into his mouth.

"Don't kill yourself there buddy." Gregory said.

"He eats just like Jeff." Fin said.

"Hey, shut up." Jeff said.

"Oh, you want to see the photos that I have done so far?" AT asked.

"How many photos you have to do?" Shannon asked.

"Like 15, if you leave and come back in like 20 minutes I should be done." AT said as he finished his two pancakes already.

"Alright, thanks AT" Matt said as they walked out of the room.

"Back to wardrobe." Maddie said as they went to wardrobe, which she was done with the outfit.

"Try it on." She said.

"Okay." Maddie said as she went behind the curtain sliding on the outfit, it was similar to Fin's but it showed less cleavage and it had regular sleeves, different color and design as well.

"How does it look?" Matt asked as she walked out from behind the curtain.

"Looks hot mamacieta." Fin said as she smiled.

"How does it feel? Comfortable, able to move in it?" She asked as Maddie moved around in it stretching to see how it feels when she moves about.

"It'll do." Maddie said smiling.

"Yes, one step closer." Jeff said as Maddie went and switched back into her regular clothing, she hung it back onto the hanger, and she thanked the seamstress as they walked down to the female locker room for she can set it down.

"Off to see these oh so fabulous photos." Fin said as she hooked arms with Shannon.

"They are going to be awesome, I saw some of them when he took them, and some turned out cute." Jeff said nodding.

"You're just saying that to get on our good side." Maddie said.

"Is it working?" Jeff said smiling.

"Maybe, but safe it for later, or I will stick Fin on you." Maddie said.

"She won't hurt me, would you?" Jeff asked turning to look at Fin.

"Maybe." Fin said.

"You're not that scary." Gregory said.

"I can be though." Fin said as they went into the photography room with AT.

"Thank you for breakfast, here is your dishes." AT said handing them back in a plastic bag.

"No problem, don't get used to it though." Toes said smiling as they scrambled to try and get the seats.

"I edited them; if you guys want them on CD I can do so." AT said.

"Might take you up on that offer." Shannon said smiling as AT showed them the photos; of course they all loved them, most of them at least.

"You want it on CD?" AT asked.

"Yes please." Fin said nodding.

"Alright, coming up." AT said sliding in a blank CD into the computer and burning it.

"Thanks AT, you just made it up, love you." Toes said kissing his cheek before they left.

"Is your mother going to watch the match tonight?" Gregory asked Maddie.

"Probably not." Maddie said as she slowly walked in hand with Matt.

"Forget them." Shannon said.

"What time is it?" Matt asked as everyone stumbled for their phones.

"It's only like 3:30ish." Maddie said being the first one to her phone.

"Hour and a half, what to do?" Gregory said.

"We can go rehearse for our matches tonight." Jeff suggested as they walked down to the ring, Maddie of course made a pit stop at the restroom.

"I hope she can make it through the match tonight." Fin said crossing her fingers.

"Make it a quick match?" Shannon said questioning what he just said.

"True." Toes said.

"But since it's her debut match, I doubt it should be that short." Fin said as Maddie came out of the bathroom, they made it to the ring and they were throwing each other about.


	79. Beniot's Backstage Experience Pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, YOU MAY THINK I AM STUPID OR HATE ME, BUT I LOVE CHRIS BENIOT, I DO NOT AGREE WHAT HE DID THE LAST FEW MOMENTS OF HIS LIFE, BUT HE WAS STILL AN AWESOME WRESTLER.**

"Are Gerald, Tiffany, Anita and Beniot coming before the shower or after?" Toes asked looking at the time.

"Before I think." Fin said as Toes' phone rang from Tiffany calling.

"Hey, we here, you want to come and get us?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, coming." Toes said as she climbed out of the ring to get them through the security.

"This should be fun to see Beniot in this ring." Jeff said as he climbed on to the top turnbuckle.

"I know, he is going to be psyched." Maddie said.

"I wonder if anyone is going to stop and talk to them." Gregory asked.

"Probably, at least the people that were at the cook-out yesterday." Matt said as they heard two little foot steps running down the ramp.

"Beniot!" Shannon yelled as Beniot climbed up the stairs, and climbing through the ropes.

"Be careful." Tiffany said. Tiffany was wearing a Cena shirt, Gerald was wearing a Hardy Boys shirt, Beniot was wearing his Caylee shirt again and Anita was wearing the Jella Bella shirt.

"Beniot." Shannon said picking him up and setting him on the turnbuckle.

"Body slam." Beniot said as he jumped and landing in Shannon's arms, Shannon pretended to fall to the ground to make sure he won't get hurt.

"1...2..." Matt said as he started doing the count out, Shannon moved his shoulder.

"Shannon got out, my turn." Jeff said picking up Beniot and swung him around.

"Swanton?" Beniot asked.

"Okay." Jeff said setting him on the top turnbuckle as he laid down, Beniot jumped off and flipped, Jeff made sure Beniot landed safely and not hurt.

"You got a taste of your own medicine." Gregory said.

"You want in here?" Matt asked Gerald as he climbed into the ring, Matt and Gregory taught him some moves while Anita and Tiffany took their seats.

"How awesome is this Beniot?" Matt asked picking him up.

"Awesome, I love being in here." Beniot said giggling.

"You want to do an entrance?" Fin asked.

"Sure, with pyrotechnics?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"Do you want to?" Fin asked.

"Yes!" Beniot said as Fin called AT.

"Do you need to test the speakers and pyro?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, you are willing to be the testers?" AT asked.

"We have Beniot down here that wants to make an entrance." Fin said smiling at a jumping Beniot who is now racing Jeff, Shannon, Gregory and Matt up the ramp, they let Beniot won.

"Okay, the cameras are on so I can see it; I will wait until you get backstage with him." AT said as they hung the phone, Fin climbed out and ran up the ramp backstage, she grabbed his hand, everyone ran down to the ring to watch him.

"Stay with me so you don't get hurt, you know how to do the peace symbol?" Fin asked and Beniot did it perfectly. AT played her music, and her entrance music, which now has pictures that they just took in it. Fin ran out holding his hand, he had her entrance down and the pyrotechnics went off.

"They added photos to your entrance." Toes said.

"They did?" Fin asked as she ran down the ramp hanging onto Beniot to see the new stuff, it was awesome.

"Pretty cool huh?" Shannon said as he climbed through the ropes to kiss Fin.

"I loved doing the entrance, do again?" Beniot asked.

"No, sorry little guy." Jeff said as Jeff pulled him up over the top rope.

"That was awesome." Beniot said.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked.

"It's 4:30." Toes said pulling out her cell phone.

"Alright, they let people in soon, about 4:45." Gregory said.

"Oh, we better get backstage to get ready." Fin said.

"We go backstage?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"You can for 15 minutes; you got to be back out here by 5." Toes said as she picked Beniot up as they climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp to backstage.

"This is the locker rooms." Matt said as he now holds Beniot.

"May I go in?" Beniot asked.

"Sure come in little guy." Matt said as they took Beniot and Gerald into the men locker room to see who was in there, they met a few more wrestlers that they didn't meet before. The girls took Anita and Tiffany into the locker room, they met Victoria and a couple more divas, which they would rather meet the guys.

"We will walk you back to your seats, after our match we will come over to hug you." Fin said as they met up with the guys in the hallway.

"Where we going?" Beniot asked.

"You're going to your seats big boy." Fin said.

"I want Caylee to carry me." Beniot said to Matt as he handed Beniot over to Fin. They walked all of them down the ramp, where there were fans out there already, but no one thought of it anyway, the security was pissed because we were out there.

"Here are your seats, thank you for coming, after the show you can come back as well." Toes said as they hugged them before they went back stage.

"Good luck auntie Fin, auntie Toes and auntie Maddie." Beniot said as he hugged them, they smiled and hugged the rest of the family.

"See you later little guy." Matt said.

"Good luck big boys." Beniot said bouncing.

"Remember, whatever happens in the ring, we are okay." Matt said.

"Okay, I will try." Beniot said as they ran up the ramp to try to get out of there ASAP.

"We are going to be late to our match." Fin said.

"Your second up." Gregory said.

"But still, we are going to be late." Maddie said sticking out her tongue as they reached the locker rooms.


	80. Calming Maddie's Nerves

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Ladies Point of View-**

"I am not going to shower up, I am still fresh from earlier." Fin said as she walked right over to her locker that held her belongings.

"Same here." Maddie said.

"Are you feeling okay to wrestle?" Toes asked as she pulled out her ring gear.

"Yeah, I am feeling great." Maddie said even though they knew she was lying through her teeth.

"When is your match?" Fin asked turning her attention to Toes.

"It's right after your guy's match." Toes said as Lilian walked in.

"I know, I am running late." Lilian said as she quickly threw her bag down and she was rummaging through her bag getting to her ring gear.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to, are we doing a duet tonight?" Fin asked.

"No, you're doing a solo, didn't Vince tell you?" Lilian asked turning around as she switched her pants.

"No, when was that settled?" Fin said.

"Maybe he thought since your hometown girl, you get to go by yourself." Toes said.

"If he was thinking that way, we wouldn't be tagging together, and Maddie will do solo." Fin said.

"True, he just arrived, he gave me a ride." Lilian said.

"Thanks Lilian." Fin said as she quickly pulled her ring outfit on, then she pulled on knee and elbow pads that she just got on.

"Lilian, its 4:45, you got to hurry." Toes said as Toes pulled on her shirt.

"I know I know." Lilian said.

"Does this look right?" Maddie asked as she posed in her outfit.

"Crap, I forgot about your shoes." Fin said.

"You can go get my shoes when you go talk to Vince." Maddie said pushing her out of the locker room.

"You got your padding right?" Toes asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I got it from the wardrobe." Maddie said as she started slipping on the padding when Lilian ran as fast as she could in her heels.

"Technically, she can't get in trouble since she was with the boss." Fin said giggling.

"Why you still here, get out of here." Toes said as Fin left to go to Vince's and the wardrobe rooms.

"I am nervous." Maddie said as she made her way to a restroom stall.

"Maddie, there is nothing to be nervous about, Michelle and Maria are good sports, plus if anything happens, Fin will be right out there with you." Toes said to Maddie through the stall door as Maria and Michelle entered the locker room.

"Anyone in here?" Maria asked in her sweet worried voice.

"Yeah, we are in here." Toes said as she walked out to where they could see her.

"What is that noise?" Michelle asked, Toes explained through hand motions, hoping that they will understand.

"Oh Maddie, you okay?" Maria asked as she stood next to the door.

"Yeah, I am very nervous Maria." Maddie said as she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, we are just like Fin and Toes." Michelle said as Maddie went to her bag and pulled out her tooth brush and tooth paste.

"But it is my first match on live television, and the pressure of my parents hating it makes me feel like I am making a mistake." Maddie said as she started brushing her teeth.

"What is your heart and brain telling you?" Toes asked as Fin entered the room out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Maria asked.

"I ran to Vince's then I ran to wardrobe." Fin said holding a pair of boots and a sheet of paper.

"Catch your breath, you got to save some energy for the match tonight." Michelle said.

"Do you know who's supposed to win?" Fin said breathing in with her nose and out through her mouth trying to contain her breaths.

"You two." Maria said as Maddie spit into the sink and rinsed off her tooth brush.

"You serious, we are going to win?" Maddie asked.

"They aren't going to let the hometown people lose." Michelle said.

"Does that mean I win against Victoria?" Toes asked as Victoria walked in.

"Yes, but I am going to let you win." Victoria said rudely and went on her way.

"I think she won't be letting me win, I think I am that good." Toes said softly and giggled.

"I don't think I can do it." Maddie said shaking her head as she sat down to slip on her shoes.

"You two go get changed, we are second up and it is already 5, we need to be out there in 15 minutes." Fin said pushing Michelle and Maria towards their lockers.

"Maddie, you will be fine." Toes said rubbing Maddie's back when Fin's phone went off from AT.

"Hey AT, what's up?" Fin asked.

"Okay, you have lyrics for your song tonight?"

"Yes, just got them, you got the song?"

"Yes, we have a entrance video made for you and Maddie because Vince wants to start a new tag-team belt series among the Diva's and you and Maddie are going to be the first people to get the belts, so you now have an entrance music dedicated to you and Maddie, I took photos of you, Maddie, the two of you, footage of you and her, and footage of training with you two." AT explained.

"Sounds good, to what song?" Fin asked.

"Shannon is the one that picked it out, he picked Sexy Can I." AT said, Fin smiled because she knew that it was great.

"Thanks AT you are the man." Fin said.

"I know, good luck, after the match meet me at the audio place to set you up for the singing segment." AT said.

"Thanks love you." Fin said hanging up and throwing her phone into the bag.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked.

"Great news, tell you on the way." Fin said as Maddie, Toes and her hooked arms and walked out of the locker room followed by Michelle and Maria.

"What's the news?" Maria asked.

"First off, Maddie and I are a new tag-team; we have our own entrance music already made by our own AT. Vince is going to create tag-team champion belts for the diva section; we are going to be the first two to own them." Fin said smiling.

"What song is our entrance to?" Maddie asked, that is the thing she is worried about.

"You'll like it, Shannon picked it, and it will bring back memories of the trip out to see you for graduation." Fin said smiling as they reached the stairs.

"I will be right here after the match, good luck you two." Toes said hugging Maddie tightly, Maddie slightly cried from nerves and from being scared. Toes hugged her sister, and whispered "Watch out for Maddie, she is scared." Fin nodded and grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Remember, peace symbol." Fin said as Maddie smiled slightly as the wrestlers from the match before them came back.

"Go get them girls." Matt said as he walked around the corner with Gregory, they had nothing else to do; Maddie dug her nails into Fin's hands.


	81. Maddie's Match

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I OWN A WRESTLING BELT, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I was happy because I saw my boyfriend before I went out, but all I wanted to do was run over to him and hide behind him, letting him deal with this match because I know he could probably take Maria and Michelle, especially with Fin on his team, but I held onto Fin's hand tightly, at least I have my best friend out there with me, I trust her fully and I know that she won't let anything bad happen to me. At least I know that my boyfriend is sitting that close to the stage and will see the match where as Shannon, nor Jeff which I know is one of her best guy friends isn't going to watch since they have to prepare for their match. When I saw the lights become back to normal, which was when I knew that it was time for us to go on.

"The following match is for pin fall, and it is a tag-team match. Introducing first, at a combine weight of 325 pounds, the team of Caylee and Maddie!" Lilian said into the microphone as the song Sexy Can I started, I took one deep breath when I heard that song start, I felt Maria and Michelle push me as Fin pulled me up the stairs but once we got on the stage, I saw little Beniot, Anita, Gerald and Tiffany cheering, of course Fin grabbed a Caylee shirt from a tech guy to throw out to the audience, they didn't have a shirt for me yet. We did the peace symbol on the stage, they did the peace pyrotechnics. Beniot got excited at that because he did that earlier (of course to a different song), I took one side of the ramp as Fin took the other side, we switched sides as we both made our way to Beniot, Anita, Gerald and Tiffany hugging them. We jumped up into the ring, Fin threw out her shirt. I climbed up on the turnbuckle across from Fin so we were facing the same way, I was shocked to hear people already chanting my name, and I even saw a sign that said 'I want Maddie as Diva.' I pointed to the sign, and I jumped off that turnbuckle and ran to the other side. After jumping on the turnbuckles I caught some of the entrance video, it was pretty kick ass if I say so myself. I was still nervous, Lilian mouthed the words 'You going to be okay?' to me, I nodded as Fin just pulled me into a hug and I hung my arm around her as Lilian went to introduce Maria and Michelle.

"I am probably going to wrestle most of it since it is my hometown, which is cool with you, right?" Fin asked as we saw Maria and Michelle run out onto the stage.

"Not a problem with me, but at least let me wrestle somewhat, if I don't, Vince will be pissed." I said.

"I know, I will let you go first." Fin said as Maria and Michelle climbed into the ring.

"Who's going first?" I asked after they got down doing the turnbuckles, Fin helped Lilian out of the ring.

"I am." Maria said.

"Okay….take an easy on me." I said.

"I won't." Maria said smiling as Fin and Michelle climbed out of the ring and grabbed the string attached to the turnbuckle. We went at it, we were trying to out strength each other, she ended up pushing against the ropes, I flew off, she was going to hit the clothesline, but I duck it. When I bounced of the other rope and when she turned around I hit the clothesline on her. She fell back onto the mat, I put her into a figure four submission lock, Maria kicked me off her and I went into a turnbuckle. I rolled to where I was sitting facing Maria. Maria came and kicked me in the face, I took the bump, and I stumbled to my feet as Maria tagged Michelle in. Michelle grabbed me and body slammed me into the mat, I rolled over and knocked her foot out from beneath her. I stood up and did a leg drop, she took the bump, I tagged in Fin. Fin jumped to the top turnbuckle and did a summersault, she told me she was going to do the Swanton, but didn't. Fin landed the summersault on Michelle, Michelle pushed Fin off her, Fin went to go do another leg drop on her, but Michelle rolled out of the way. Michelle tagged in Maria, Maria came in and helped Fin up, but she kicked her in the back of the head. I stood against the ropes hoping the match ended soon because I wasn't feeling well. Maria picked Fin up by the hair, Maria helped Fin to the third turnbuckle, Maria climbed up onto the second rope and started punching at her, she picked her up after, Fin resisted and pushed her backwards off. Maria rolled around a little, but Fin climbed off, she ran bounced of a set of ropes, came back and landed the Boom-Boom-Bam on Maria. Fin tagged me in to do the count, as I went in, Fin went and kicked Michelle off the side and dived out after her. I hooked Maria's leg and got the three counts. I jumped up in excitement, I checked and made sure that Maria, Michelle and Fin were okay. Sexy Can I started to play, I turned my attention to the entrance video that was playing, I was so happy I finally made it to the big time like I dreamt about since I was little. Fin rolled back into the ring with me, we held our hands up in victory, we jumped up onto the turnbuckles, and Fin was doing her stupid peace symbol. Our Sexy Can I music stopped, and Vince's music started, Fin and I jumped off the turnbuckles and turned to face the McMahon family that was standing up on the stage.

"Congratulations on your win Caylee and Maddie. I think I have something for you, you just won yourself the first ever diva tag-team belts." Vince said as Shane, HHH and Stephanie walked down the ramp to Fin and I, Shane and Stephanie were holding the belts, they climbed into the ring, handing Fin and I the belts. Even though Fin told me, and AT told her, I was still in shock that being on the show for one night and I got a title belt. Fin held the belt up to her face, it looked like she was crying, I collapsed to my knees and I think I cried a little, and I am one of the fortunate ones. Hunter helped me up as Shane helped Fin up, Hunter pulled me into a hug, Shane hugged Fin, even though EVERYONE knows that Shane has a soft spot for Fin, Fin hugged Stephanie as I hugged Shane, and she hugged Hunter as I hugged Stephanie. Vince and Linda made their way down, we hugged Maria and Michelle before they walked up the ramp. I jumped up onto the second turnbuckle, I held up the belt, and everyone screamed in excitement, Fin jumped on the other turnbuckle holding her belt up high as rest of our gang ran out in excitement, we were hugged and kissed so many times by them. We had Shawn, Cena, Big Show, AT, Natalya, Lilian climbed in (not only to announce the next match but to congratulate us), Toes, Gregory, Shannon, Matt, and Jeff were out in the ring. Matt jumped into the ring, he picked me off my feet and spun me around, we were like making out in front of the whole audience and we didn't care. Shannon picked Fin up, and held her up as she wrapped her legs around him, they were kissing. Toes of course broke them up because she wanted a hug from her sister, Fin climbed out of the ring, she pulled Beniot over the railing, she carried him to the ring, she set him on the second turnbuckle and gave him the belt, he was happy, Toes helped Anita, Gerald and Tiffany over the railing to get into the ring. Sexy Can I started up again, everyone walked back up the ramp besides Toes, Beniot, Tiffany, Anita and Gerald, Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested on him for support.


	82. Beniot's Backstage Experience Pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

We got backstage; Maddie took off to the bathroom, throwing her belt to Matt. Fin pulled out her camera phone, she took a picture of her with the new belt, and then she took one with Shannon, then one with Jeff, then another one with Shannon and Jeff. When Maddie got back, they took a group photo besides with Toes.

"I can't believe you guys won!" Gregory said.

"We didn't know we were until AT told Fin." Maddie said as Fin jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room to the sound room. Fin came back a few minutes later with a headset on.

"I thought, your singing segment isn't until late?" Gregory asked as Toes came up the ramp.

"I know, but he wanted to make sure it was set up since I am singing by myself tonight." Fin said.

"That was a quick match." Matt said.

"Victoria had it coming to her." Toes said smiling as another small match went on.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"It isn't even worth explaining." Maddie said.

"Good." Jeff said as Fin and Toes took a photo together with the belt.

"Now it's time for me to get the women's championship." Toes said smiling.

"Dude, I am so going to upload these pictures and put them on Myspace tonight." Fin said excitedly.

"Our match is after this one, I think." Shannon said.

"I love having the night off." Gregory said.

"You do?" Toes said as she jumped onto Gregory's lap.

"I work at the next event, which isn't for like a week." Gregory said.

"I don't though." Toes said sticking out her tongue.

"I think we do." Fin said.

"Probably, we would have to defend these belts." Maddie said.

"Don't worry about, tonight we are going to party it up." Jeff said.

"Not with the flight we have tomorrow, our flight is at noon." Toes said.

"True, but doesn't mean we can still have some beers." Shannon said.

"We can have a few beers, but no drunks, because if you get drunk, I will make tomorrow a living hell for you." Fin said smiling.

"She would." Maddie said as she moved the belt to look at it again.

"Group hug!" Matt said as they hugged.

"I am going to go shower up." Toes said as Maddie followed along.

"Aren't you going to go?" Gregory asked Fin.

"I am already hooked up to sing, and I can't really take it off and put it back on by myself." Fin said as she sat on the couch next to Jeff and Shannon sat down next to her.

"For a minute there, I wasn't sure if Maddie was going to make it, I thought she was going to blow chunks out there." Jeff said.

"Leave it to you to think that." Fin said holding the belt on her lap as a tech guy over to her.

"I need to borrow your belt to clip on your name." They said.

"May I come with?" Fin asked as they nodded, Fin got up and followed them to this room where they put her name on it.

"Our match is up, that match was bogus." Jeff said as he jumped up and fixed his armbands.

"Be back you guys." Shannon said as they were announced to go out to the ring. Jeff gave Beniot his shirt, and Shannon gave Anita his shirt to make it fair. Fin walked back into the relax area, and noticed that Shannon and Jeff were gone, but Toes and Maddie were back.

"Maddie, you need to go get your name put on the belt." Fin said as she escorted Maddie to the room. They came back to the relax area to catch the last 5 minutes of the match, and Shannon won of course.

"I hate this freaking bug." Maddie said as she made her way to the bathroom. After Shannon's and Jeff's match they decided that was the last match and leaves the rest of the show for Fin to sing.

"I don't even remember what song I am singing." Fin said as she got in position to go up and sing, AT ran out to the stairs.

"Everyone is going out with her, your going to be dancing because they loved it when Shannon did it." AT said as everyone jumped up from their seats. Lovestoned started to play (since only she was supposed to go out), Fin ran out, they did her pyrotechnics before they let rest of them to come out, instead of doing the peace symbol, she held up the belt in the place of it, everyone ran out onto the stage. They slapped hands, Shannon picked Beniot up and carried him into the ring, Jeff helped Tiffany over, Gregory helped Anita over and Toes helped Gerald over, they all climbed into the ring, Fin and Maddie held up their belts, the crowd still went wild.

"Well, I am going to sing you a little song, and I have a little help with my friends, I hope you don't mind." Fin said as she hugged Shannon who now has Beniot sitting on his shoulders. "And this is my god son Beniot, he is of course named after Chris Beniot, RIP, the next WWE Champion, he is going to be very good. This is my god daughter Anita; they are of course Jella's as well. This is Tiffany and Gerald, their parents, and one of our close friends." Fin introduced, she handed the microphone to Beniot.

"Hello people, I love Caylee and Jella Bella, now Maddie is my favorite as well." Beniot said giggling and smiling as he handed Fin the microphone back, AT told Fin through her headset that he was going to turn on her headset. The song Ladies Night by Kool and the Gang, Fin just giggled because she realized what song it was, Toes and Maddie grabbed the microphone that they were just speaking in and sung along, Fin pulled out the lyrics to use for reference, Beniot was dancing around, and he was dancing with Jeff mainly. Fin, Toes, Maddie, and now Lilian were trying to sing the song, but they were laughing at Jeff and Beniot dancing, Shannon was dancing with Anita, he was spinning her about, Matt and Gregory were doing the tango, the crowd was enjoying it, and they were laughing and cheering. After the song finished, they were laughing and Beniot jumped up into Fin's arms, he rubbed the belt. "It's shiny." Beniot said.

"Yes Beniot, it is." Fin said as they walked up the ramp backstage.

"I will take Beniot as you go shower up." Toes said as she reached out for Beniot, and he jumped at her and Toes caught him as Jeff and Shannon followed Fin to the locker rooms, but Fin stopped by the sound room to drop off the headset.

"Is Cena here?" Anita asked excited.

"I don't know, he might be in the locker room or he didn't come tonight." Gregory said.

"Oh." Anita said sadly.

"Someone loves Cena." Matt said teasingly.

"I do not." Anita said as Tiffany and Gerald laughed as well.

"I thought you like me since I gave you my shirt." Shannon said as he walked out to the group.

"I do because you are my god mother's boyfriend, but Cena is hot." Anita said as Cena walked up behind her, everyone giggled at her; she turned around right into Cena's chest.

"Did you just say I was hot?" Cena asked.

"No." Anita said turning bright red, she turned around and walked over next to Maddie who was hooked on Matt's arm.

"Hey Cena, what's going on man?" Gregory asked pulling him into a manly hug.

"Nothing much, I just came by to see if I was needed. Congrats Maddie, tell Fin that I said congrats, I am leaving guys." Cena said hugging Matt, Maddie, Toes, Shannon, Beniot, Gerald, Tiffany and Anita was finally able to hug the man. Jeff and Fin walked out from the locker rooms, Fin was carrying the belt and the three bags from the locker room.

"Got enough stuff?" Gerald asked Fin.

"Oh, it isn't just my stuff; I was going to take it out to the car." Fin said as Jeff and Shannon went with her out to the car.

"You want to meet the Undertaker?" Toes asked Beniot who was still in her arms.

"Is he here?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on." Toes said setting him on the ground grabbing his hand as he hooked arms with Matt as well. They walked him to where Mark (Undertaker) usually is, but he was hanging with Chavo, Finlay, Hornswoggle, MVP, Miz, and Morrison (I don't know if they really hang out, but for the story sake they are). Toes and Matt will pick Beniot up and swing him forward, and then they will walk up to him and then swing him again.

"Well, paint me green and call me a leprechaun, its Toes, Matt, Gregory and Maddie." Finlay said.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Beniot." Toes said as Matt let go of his hand and Toes led him closer to them.

"You're tall." Beniot said looking up at all of them. Chavo squatted down in front of him, and pinched his cheek.

"You know, I had a best friend with the last name Beniot." Chavo said.

"You did? My name is Beniot, it isn't my last name." Beniot said.

"Who's kid?" Miz asked.

"He's my god son; this is Gerald, Tiffany and my god daughter Anita." Toes introduced, they all waved, Chavo picked Beniot up.

"You're Chavo Gu-Gu--." Beniot said having trouble saying Guerrero.

"Guerrero, don't worry about it buddy, it's a hard name to say at your age." Chavo said.

"Do you know who I am?" Mark asked.

"You're Undertaker, hi!" Beniot said waving as Mark ruffled his hair.

"He wanted to meet you Mark." Matt said.

"Really now, you didn't want to meet me?" Miz asked offended.

"You're Miz and your Morrison?" Beniot asked.

"Yes little buddy." Morrison as he gave Beniot this necklace he always wore to the ring.

"Thank you." Beniot said as he grabbed the necklace.

"Since you got something, your sister gets my hat." Miz said taking off his hat and setting it Anita's head, Anita smiled (we think she liked him as well).

"Thank you sir." Anita said.

"Do you know who I am?" MVP asked.

"You're an asshole." Beniot said, everyone started laughing at what Beniot just said.

"Beniot!" Tiffany said.

"Where'd you learn that?" MVP asked as everyone was laughing.

"I learned it from my dad and from Caylee." Beniot said honestly as Fin, Jeff and Shannon came around the corner, Fin was still carrying her belt as well as Maddie.

"What's going on you guys?" Jeff asked.

"You think I am an asshole?" MVP asked.

"What?" Fin asked.

"Beniot said he heard you and this dude that I am an asshole." MVP said.

"When I was a fan, and watched WWE when I babysat, I thought your character was an ass, that was before I met you dude." Fin said.

"Sure…" MVP said rolling his eyes.

"Your Finlay, and your Hornswoggle." Beniot said.

"Yes sir." Finlay said grabbing him from Chavo's grip.

"Did you really get that tool thing from Ireland?" Beniot asked.

"Yes little guy." Finlay said as he put Beniot down, he was taller than Hornswoggle.

"Hi I am Hornswoggle." Hronswoggle said.

"Hi I am Beniot." Beniot said.

"We got to get back to work and get heading to the airport, catch you guys in a week?" Mark asked.

"Sure, see you then." Maddie said nodding. Chavo took off his red bandana and put it on Beniot's head.

"May we get a photo?" Tiffany asked as they all nodded, Miz picked Beniot up on his shoulder as Gerald pushed Anita in there.

"Remember, whatever happens, you are always loved. And, I expect you to become a WWE wrestler just like how your name is, do you promise?" Chavo said sticking out his pinky.

"Yes sir." Beniot said sticking out his pinky and bent it, Beniot kissed Chavo's cheek.

"Thanks little buddy." Chavo said ruffling his hair so did all the other wreslters.

"That was awesome!" Beniot said excited as Tiffany looked at her watch.

"We should get him home because he has a bed time coming up." Tiffany said.

"We are heading out tomorrow to go back on tour, we are taking our dogs probably, but could you at least come over once and a while to clean it for us? We also left the ring up for little Beniot." Toes said as Beniot jumped into Matt's arms.

"Will do, it will let Anita here get some extra cash." Gerald said as they led them out to their car, they ran into other wrestlers such as Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, and Brian Kendrick.

"What time is the flight tomorrow?" Tiffany asked as they reached their car.

"At noon I think." Matt said.

"But, before we let you guys leave. I want photos, I miss you guys at least I will have something to look at." Fin said as she handed her camera to Shannon. Fin, Maddie and Toes ran up next to them, Fin got on her knees, she allowed Beniot help hold up her belt, Maddie gave Anita her belt, and Shannon took the photo. Fin took a picture of just the family, then the two kids with the tag team belts, Fin got one with the whole family, then with just Beniot, just Anita and one with both kids. Maddie and Toes followed as well, but Tiffany then want one with all of us, so we waited until another superstar came out, which was Kenny Dykstra, we stopped him, he took a picture of all of us, which is (if your confused on who all of us was) Gerald, Tiffany, Anita, Beniot, Jeff, Shannon, Matt, Gregory, Maddie, Toes and Fin. We thanked Kenny as Beniot made his rounds to everyone saying I love you and his good byes, Tiffany, Gerald, and Anita did the same before they climbed into their car and pulled out of the now none traffic parking lot.


	83. XBox

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I DO OWN AN XBOX, BUT I DO NOT OWN SMACKDOWN VS. RAW 2006.**

"They are a nice family, I can't wait until I start my own family." Matt said as he put his arms around Maddie and kiss her on the lips lightly.

"I think I might have a little part of that." Maddie said.

"He can adopt." Gregory said.

"He won't adopt, how would he adopt a kid if he can't leave him alone." Jeff said.

"True." Gregory said as they walked across the huge parking lot to their cars.

"I am pooped but excited at the same time." Fin said.

"I know, does anyone want to play like the x-box or do karaoke when we get home?" Toes said.

"You have an x-box? What games you have?" Shannon asked.

"We have Smackdown vs. Raw 2006, we have Snowboarding, Sims 2, Skateboarding, Bicycling, and we have a Professional Wrestling one." Fin said reciting what she remembered what games they had.

"Oh, it's on." Jeff said as they found their cars and separated into the two cars, they sped home because who doesn't speed, especially in Vegas.

"I will set up the x-box." Maddie said as they pulled into the garage and climbed out.

"You do that, I am uploading the photos to the computer. May I get your camera?" Fin asked Toes as Fin and Toes slammed their car door shut.

"It's in my room." Toes said as they make sure the garage door was shut before they walked into the house.

"Teddy, Willow, look at what your mommy won!" Fin said as they walked in, she picked up Willow. Fin snapped a photo of her, Willow and the belt, but Jeff jumped in, all she got was part of his purple hair and his tongue. "Thanks Jeff, you ruined that photo." Fin said.

"No problem." Jeff said giggling.

"What does it look like?" Shannon asked.

"All I got was his purple hair and his tongue." Fin said as she took another photo.

"At least his tongue made it." Maddie said.

"That doesn't sound right." Gregory said.

"Pervert." Toes said as Fin walked into the computer room, Jeff followed behind him.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I walked into the computer room to keep Fin company, and I picked Teddy up onto the bed with me.

"I thought you wanted to play x-box?" Fin asked as she dug through a drawer of cords.

"Figured you might want some company because I know how much photos you guys have took." I said.

"Thank you, that's thoughtful, do you like our dogs?" Fin said as I played with Teddy, he brought me his toy and I played tug war with him.

"They are so adorable, but your first major title, how does it feel?"

"Very proud moment." Fin said smiling, and I knew that it was a genuinely smile, I haven't seen her smile like that since I first met her, actually it was when I see her with Shannon.

"How many photos did you take?" I asked as Teddy ran out of the room with his toy.

"Me alone, I took close to 400 pictures."

"Damn, you take a lot of photos, what about Toes?"

"She didn't even take half as much; she took at least 150 photos." Fin said plugging in her camera first.

"Have you thought about what I talked to you about earlier about Maddie's condition?" I asked.

"I have thought about it, but I have no idea about it." Fin said as she clicked a few buttons on the computer.

"Are you going to talk to her about your concerns?"

"I am not going to talk about it to her unless if she talks to me first." Fin said as she leaned back in her rolling chair.

"But, won't it be kind of dangerous if she wrestles and it is true?" I asked worried.

"It is, I will talk to her, trust me. Our secret?" Fin said sticking out her hand for us to shake our hands.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I will talk to her at the cook-out."

"That would be good, because it will be before another match." I said shaking her hand, I saw tears come to her eyes. "What's wrong?" I said standing up and sitting on her lap.

"Do you mind?"

"I don't, do you?" I asked as I looked at the computer and I saw the photos that her and her sister took with my Aluminummie that was with my mailbox.

"You remember that day?" Fin asked.

"Yes, like it was yesterday, I loved that day because I got to meet you guys." I said as I kissed her lips, in a friend way nothing more.

"Those were the days." Fin said as she went through all the photos, I didn't realize how many photos she took of me and her. I loved the times I spent with her, the pictures were priceless and you could see the happiness in everyone's eyes. "Do you remember that time in D.C., when we pulled the Jock Itch joke on you?" Fin asked as a picture from that night came up.

"That was embarrassing; I couldn't believe you guys did that to me." I said as she continued going through the photos.

"We should take another photo." Fin said taking a photo with me, and she uploaded that one.

"Are you really going to upload all those photos to Myspace or WWE Universe?" I asked.

"Duh, gives the fans something." Fin said as you can hear the x-box starting up playing Smackdown vs. Raw.

"Are you going to come out and play x-box?" I asked.

"After I upload all these photos so there is room on the camera for these next few months." Fin said as I heard the printer turn on.

"What you printing?" I asked.

"A photo of you and me, one of Maddie and I with our belts, one of Toes and I in our ring gear, one of the whole group, including my neighbors, from tonight, one of me and Shannon, and one of us 7." Fin said as the photos printed out, I grabbed a pair of scissors and helped cut the photos.

"Where you going to put these?"

"On my ceiling so when I sleep at night when I am home, I can see them."

"I want to hang them up; can you print me out a wallet size of these two?" I asked showing her the two I wanted.

"Well, they print out in fours, any other two you want or I can take other two spots."

"You can have the other two." I said as I crumpled the scraps of photo paper.

"What's going on in here, we are starting to play out here." Shannon asked coming into the room.

"Be out there in a minute baby." Fin said as Shannon came in and kissed her.

"Are those the photos from your trip?" Shannon asked bending over to view the pictures.

"Yeah, some of those are priceless." I said joining the conversation.

"You should put it on a CD or DVD to show us out there on the television." Shannon said as he went to leave the room.

"You should so do that, especially with that embarrassing picture you have of Maddie." I said giggling.

"I got to see this." Shannon said as Fin showed them this picture of Maddie with her hair up in curlers and soap all over her face.

"That is priceless." I said giggling as Fin closed out of it and pulled out a DVD to burn all the photos onto the disc.

"She is going to hate me, but I am going to blame it on you." Fin said.

"That's no fun." I said as she got up from the computer and led me to her room.

"Don't fall; do you need a step stool?" Fin asked.

"No, I can just stand on your bed." I said as I climbed up to her bed holding her shoulder, she handed me the first picture with tack on it already.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I have pictures on my ceiling?"

"So when you fall asleep, you have us protecting you by staring down at you?" I asked with my thinking into it.

"Exactly."

"You already have a photo of you and Shannon up here, why do you need another one?"

"He put it up there, plus that one is a month or two old." Fin said as she kept handing up pictures.

"But it's cute." I said as I grabbed onto her arms as I jumped off her bed.

"Ready to get your ass beat on the x-box?" Fin asked.

**Toes' Point of View-**

I walked in to the living room; I sat on the couch when Maddie pulled out the x-box from the garage.

"How do you plug this in?" Gregory asked as he got on his knees in front of the VCR and the television.

"It's like this." Shannon said getting down next to him and Maddie.

"You don't know do you?" Maddie asked.

"Let me do it, I own it." I said as I went down there, Matt was walking out of the kitchen popping open a beer left over from yesterday.

"What are you guys fighting over?" Matt asked.

"How to plug in the x-box." I said.

"Let Toes do it, she knows how to plug it in." Matt said.

"I give up." Gregory said standing up and sitting on the couch next to Matt.

"Fine, Shannon and Maddie, just let me do it." I said trying to grab the x-box from them.

"A girl shouldn't be playing with the wires." Shannon said.

"I am not a girl though; I have done this for years." I said as Maddie got up and sat on Matt's lap, Maddie started to unravel the controllers.

"Fine, let me go get the games, where are they?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, they should be in the garage, and I think there might a couple in the computer room." I said as I started plugging in the x-box the correct way.

"Are there anymore controllers, there is only three." Gregory said.

"There should be four, Maddie do you remember where the fourth one is?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't live here, I just randomly visit you guys for long periods of time." Maddie said giggling.

"It might be in the garage with the games" I said as Shannon walked in from the garage carrying a shoe box of games.

"Is there another controller in there?" Matt asked as Shannon opened the shoe box.

"Yeah, here's the other one." Shannon said pulling it out and handing it to Maddie.

"What game should we play?" Gregory asked as I turned on the television and VCR to the right channels to play the x-box.

"Ta Da….it works." I said as the x-box entrance played on the television.

"I could have figured it out." Shannon said pouting.

"I didn't want you to though." I said kidding a little bit.

"Oh, we should play Smackdown vs. Raw so I can beat your ass in wrestling" Shannon said.

"Fine, bring on." I said as Maddie handed me the cords to the controllers so I can plug them into the game system as Shannon walked into the computer room to see what was happening in there. Maddie and Matt had controllers 1 and 2, Gregory and I had controllers 3 and 4.

"Toes, here's the CD." Gregory said handing me the games disk.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the x-box and put it in, I shut the CD- drive on the x-box to let it start playing the entrance to the game. I stood up and sat on whatever room there was left on the couch.

"We are so going to win." Matt said as he pushed new game on his controller.

"You think so, I don't think so." Gregory said as Matt clicked on tag-team as Shannon walked out and sat on the bar stool.

"Tag matches?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, who you think is going to win?" I asked.

"What tag teams are you going to be?" Shannon asked as he picked up Willow.

"We are going to be DX." Maddie said.

"Damn, they took our idea." I said.

"We are going to be Hurricane and Rosey." Gregory said (don't know if they were around in 2006, but that is the only tag team that I can think of that could be around in that year.)

"I would have to go with DX." Shannon said as he was being licked by Willow.

"Thanks, you don't even support your girlfriends' sister." I said as we went through selecting our characters.

"But I am supporting my best friend and your sister's best friend, its good enough." Shannon said.

"Whatever dude." I said as Jeff and Fin ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Who's winning?" Fin asked.

"No one yet, we are just beginning." I said.

**Their Point of View-**

"I think DX is going to kick your butts." Matt said.

"You're only saying that because you're on the DX team." Gregory said.

"What does everyone want for dinner and I will start cooking it." Fin said.

"Do we have any left overs from last night?" Toes asked.

"No we ate it for dinner last night." Jeff said.

"Whatever you feel like cooking." Maddie said as Fin looked through the cupboards.

"You are a freaking cheater." Gregory yelled.

"That wasn't cheating, no way; if it was cheating the game wouldn't have let me do it." Matt said as Gregory sat on the edge of the couch, Shannon and Jeff was laughing.

"I am going to cook some spaghetti, everyone cool with it?" Fin asked.

"Sounds delicious." Matt said as Fin went busy on cooking the dinner.

"No..no…no" Toes yelled as she was pushing a button repetitively.

"You're going to lose….." Maddie said excitedly.

"Rosey kicked out only to tag in Hurricane." Toes said as she tagged in Gregory.

"I think we are going to win now." Gregory said.

"Not if HHH can handle it." Matt said as Shannon and Jeff were interested in the match.

"Whoever loses goes against Jeff and me." Shannon said.

"You want to tag with me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, we will make one punk ass team." Shannon said confidently.

"You think so?" Maddie said as she was eagerly interested in the game.

"Call me when the game is over, I will be in the kitchen helping Fin." Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen with Fin.

"It won't be that long, since here is the pin." Matt said as he kept on pushing the button to hold the pin.

"No you don't." Toes said as she had Rosey come in and break the pin.

"You mother f'er." Matt said.

"There can only be one highlander, and it's not you." Toes said.

"Not unless you do this." Maddie said as she had Shawn sweet chin music Rosey to allow HHH pedigree Gregory and get the pin.

"We won!" Matt said as he jumped up and was so proud that they won.

"We let you win." Toes said.

"How's dinner coming?" Matt asked.

"It still has a while, one more match then it should be done." Fin said as Jeff went out and grabbed Gregory's controller as Shannon took Toes.

"We are so staying DX" Maddie said.

"We are going to be the Hardy Boys, in your face." Shannon said.

"DX can still beat the Hardy's butt." Toes said.

"Not in real life though." Matt said.

"Don't say that to their faces." Fin said.

"I know, if we do we will be beat right then and there." Matt said.

"Unless if it is in the ring, then we might be that good." Jeff said.

"Have you ever defeated DX?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." Matt said as he was pushing the Y button continuously.

"Your not going to win that quickly buddy." Shannon said.

"That spaghetti smells fantastic." Gregory said turning around to looking at Fin cook.

"Doesn't it?" Toes said as Fin put some garlic bread in the oven. "You're not making your own fresh garlic bread? I like yours better than the store bought." Toes said.

"Too late, I already opened the package and stuck them in the oven, sorry." Fin said as she went to stir the sauce.

"You're going to pay for that." Shannon said as he was pushing the A button repetitively.

"Who's winning?" Gregory asked.

"DX again." Maddie said.

"It doesn't help any that Maddie plays that game 24/7 when she's out here." Toes said.

"You are cheaters." Jeff said glancing over at Maddie quickly.

"It isn't my fault I am good at this game." Maddie said.

"It is your fault for playing it so much." Gregory said.

"In your face." Fin said as the dogs ran by her feet.

"Have you fed the dogs?" Toes asked.

"We put extra food in their dishes before we left." Fin said as she started pulling out plates and silverware for everyone.

"Dinner almost ready?" Shannon asked.

"Obviously if she is pulling out the dishes." Matt said.

"Smart ass." Shannon said.

"Proud of it." Matt said as Jeff was able to get the pin in the game.

"We won!" Jeff said jumping up.

"Hardys beat DX in the game, I am sure we can beat them in real life." Matt said.

"See, the dinners done just on time." Fin said as she pulled out the garlic bread and the container of corn from the microwave.

"Sweet, you want to watch a movie while eating?" Toes asked as she went to start unplugging and picking up the x-box.

"Actually about that, I burnt all the photos on a disc to play to show you all, obviously all the ones besides the ones Maddie has, we put all the photos from our phones on there as well." Fin said.

"I got to see these." Gregory said as he was making himself a plate of food, Fin helped Toes pick up the x-box and set up the DVD player.

"Prepare for the funniest pictures ever." Jeff said.

"You already saw them, so shut up." Matt said as he grabbed himself a soda and sat on the couch.

"Please, try not to spill anything on the ground or on the couch." Toes said as she carried the x-box and games outside.

"Yes mother." Shannon said as he sat at the breakfast bar and went back to make Fin's plate as Gregory did the same for Toes.

"Some of these photos got to be priceless." Maddie said.

"Trust me there are." Jeff said as he busted up laughing at the photo he saw earlier of Maddie.

"There are also pictures on here from our trip to Florida and when we saw TNA." Fin said as she put the disc in the DVD player.

"I remember the days in TNA, how is everyone there?" Jeff asked.

"Everyone is good, I am guessing." Toes said as she came back in from the garage.

"I miss Christian, he was awesome." Matt said.

"See, he even has a bitch name Tomko." Maddie said.

"What about bitches?" Jeff asked.

"You weren't there when we had that conversation were you?" Shannon asked.

"Alright, shut up, eat and watch the photos." Fin said as she sat Indian style on the ground.

"Oh my god, talking about Christian." Matt said.

"He was nice." Toes said.

"Now here come the funny pictures." Fin said as they showed pictures of Fin and Toes at the beach and in the car driving up to North Carolina.

"That was when we just arrive to North Carolina." Toes said.

"No duh if the sign behind you says Welcome to North Carolina." Gregory said.

"Bite me." Toes said as it popped up the photos of them with Jeff's Aluminummie.

"I remember that day, that was when we first met you." Matt said.

"Yes sir and I think that was the same day you first talked to me." Maddie said.

"It was, because that was the same day we got a tattoo." Fin said as the pictures of the tattoos came up.

"Talking about tattoos, when will I be able to do your two matching ones?" Shannon asked looking at Fin and Maddie.

"When we get back to North Carolina." Maddie said.

"Sweet." Jeff said as more pictures came on; it slowly went through and got to the one of Maddie.

"Oh my god, you put that on there?" Maddie asked embarrassed.

"You're the one that let us take the picture." Toes said as they continued laughing and enjoying the pictures.

"Loved those pictures, brought back so many memories and so much laughter." Matt said as he stood up after the little slideshow to clean off his dishes.

"Yeah, good times. I am going to bed you guys." Fin said as she washed off her dishes and went upstairs.

"Night Fin, going to bed as well, everyone in on that?" Matt said.

"Yeah, following right behind you." Gregory said as everyone, including Jeff, followed Matt and Fin to their own rooms.


	84. Abusers

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, THIS IS A SHOCKING TWIST.....SWEET!**

**Anita's Point of View-**

I waited until my parents and Beniot were already fast asleep before I grabbed my key, and climbed out my window, I climbed out onto the tree and climbed down to the ground. I walked bent over so I couldn't be seen in the windows; I was just hoping that someone was up in Fin and Toes house. I went over to their house, I knocked on the door and no one answered, but I heard the dogs barking, I hoped they will wake someone. I saw a light turn on, and the door opened, and it was Jeff standing there holding Willow in his arm and he was holding Teddy back with his foot.

"Anita, what you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I need to talk to someone, is Fin, Toes or Maddie awake?" I asked as he allowed me to walk in.

"No, everyone is asleep. You want to talk to me, I am very good listener." Jeff said.

"You promise me that you won't say a word to my parents?" I asked as he shut the door behind me and set Willow down. I sat down on the couch, he went into the kitchen, he made some hot chocolate, and he carried out two glasses giving me one.

"Talk to me." Jeff said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, and sorry if I woke you." I said as I took a sip of the hot liquid in the cup.

"No problem, what you want to talk about?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, will you promise that you won't judge me?" I asked because I don't want him to judge me or ruin his friendship with Fin or Toes.

"I have no room to judge, look at me, I have multi colored hair, weird tattoos, and I even have my belly button pierced." Jeff said and all I could do was giggle.

"True, well, I have this boyfriend who is kind of older than me by like one or two years, we have been going out for like 4 or 5 years now. My parents don't approve of him; they think he is too punk for their tasting. He wears ALL black, he has a mo-hawk, he does the make-up like Shannon, he very much punkish."

"And, what is the problem? Do you love him?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I love him. But my parents think I can do so much better than him, and I think that he loves me as well. I mean how do I know if it is the right moment to, you know?" I asked.

"Only do it when you think your ready mentally, and don't let anyone else tell you other wise. Don't let him manipulate you into doing it because he wants you too, it's like peer pressure with drugs. Yes, it might be hard to say no, but you got to be strong and say no until you think it is right. If you do end up doing it, make sure you are safe when you do it, make sure he wears a condom or use some type of protection. Another thing, do not do it at your house, or in the car, or anywhere your parents can catch you." Jeff said.

"Should I be the one buying the condoms?"

"You can buy some just for safe measurement, just in case he forgets or didn't bring any. What I do is carry one in my wallet so it is always with me." Jeff said.

"Thank you Jeff." I said as Teddy jumped up onto the couch with us.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Jeff asked as he sipped his hot drink.

"How do you know if you are being abused?"

"What do you mean by abused?" Jeff asked looking dead serious into my eyes with his big green ones.

"Like physical abuse?"

"Who is hitting you? It's not your parents are they?" Jeff asked, I just nodded. "Your mom and dad hit you, have you told Fin and Toes?"

"No, I haven't told them, they just know that I spend more time over here than there, I usually didn't go home until 10 pm, I ate dinner here because I was afraid to get beat, I didn't tell them why though." I said trying not to cry.

"Are you going to get beat for this?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, if they find out. Luckily, they don't touch Beniot. If Beniot does anything wrong, I step in and let them hit me and stuff so he doesn't have to get it done to him." I said wiping tears from my eye.

"What's to say you run away or leave them, they are just going to start doing it to him, were you ever planning on running away?" Jeff asked.

"I was going to see if I can go on tour with you guys so I don't have to deal with it."

"What about Beniot, he can die if they beat him enough, do you still have bruises on you?" Jeff asked, I lifted up part of my long sleeve shirt and showed him bruises on my arms, my legs and on my stomach. I identified how I got each one; he was pissed how anyone could do so. Jeff got up from the couch; he went over and grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was really crying now when I heard someone running down the stairs.

"What's going on down here? Anita?" Fin said as she came around the corner, she ran to my side, and pulled me into a hug.

"She and Beniot are coming with us, no and, or, or buts about it." Jeff said as he dialed a number into the phone.

"What is he talking about?" Fin asked all I could do was showing her the bruises; she was shocked at what she saw. "Have they hit Beniot?" Fin asked, I shook my head no.

"I am sorry." I said as Jeff was talking to someone from Child Services I am guessing on the phone.

"Is Beniot still in the house?" Fin asked, I nodded yes. She helped me off the couch, she walked me outside, she walked with me to the front door, and she rang the doorbell. Gerald and Tiffany both answered the door in the robes. "Go get your things Anita." Fin said as I walked past her and went upstairs to pack mine and Beniot's things, I also had to grab Beniot, at least I packed as much as I could, I am sure they will be able to buy us more things later. I could hear them yelling downstairs.

"What is going on Fin?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't play stupid, I know what is happening here. You think you can abuse the hell out of Anita, if Anita wasn't here, you would beat the hell out of Beniot. I just found out, and I am not going to let it happen any more. I am taking the kids from you two abusers." Fin said harshly.

"Don't you come in this house and tell me what I do." Gerald said as Jeff ran in the house.

"Don't you dare touch her! Child Services will be here at 8 in morning, but until then, Anita and Beniot are staying in our house." Jeff said standing between Fin and Gerald.

"How dare you do this to us?" Tiffany said with tears in her eyes, I grabbed as much clothes and necessities I could fit in my big suitcase, I rolled it over to Beniot's room, I packed his biggest suitcase with his favorite toy, besides his stuffed dog that he sleeps with, I packed as much of his necessities as I could.

"What are you doing Annie?" Beniot asked who just woke up.

"We are staying the night at Caylee's and Jella's house tonight, okay?" I asked, he smiled and jumped out of the bed holding his stuffed dog. He grabbed his now zipped suitcase with his hand and rolled out of the room, I followed him down the stairs to find them arguing.

"I am not letting you take my babies." Tiffany said crying.

"You should have thought about that before you hit them." Fin said tightening her fist, Fin went to punch her, but Jeff stopped her fist mid-air.

"Come on, not in front of the kids." Jeff said picking her up and carried her out of the house. I made sure that Beniot didn't fall or anything, they unlocked the door and took us in.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked.

"You can take my room, come on Beniot back to bed." Jeff said picking Beniot up as he held his stuffed dog.

"Whenever you're tired, you can share the bed with Beniot, it's big enough and he is tiny." Fin said as she just hugged me, she was crying a little.

"It's okay Fin, you didn't know." I said as I rubbed her back.

"If I would have put two and two together." Fin said releasing me and wiped her eyes of tears.

"What is going to happen to Beniot and me if Child Services agree that we need to be taken out of there?" I asked trying not to cry anymore as Jeff came out from the other room.

"Toes and I will take you, we are your god parents, and I won't let them put you in adoption or anything." Fin said.

"What about school?" I asked.

"Home school or something. WWE can hire tutors, or you can stay at my dad's house while at school." Jeff said.

"Thanks you guys, and thank you Jeff for this." I said as I hugged Fin and Jeff before I went into the computer room to fall asleep. Before I fell asleep, I made sure Beniot was asleep, and I stayed up and listened to Jeff and Fin talk before they fell asleep.

"Thanks Jeff." Fin said, I think she hugged him just assuming with her personality.

"I don't get why parents would do that to kids, it just breaks my heart." Jeff said.

"You will make a great parent, and thanks for giving them your bed." Fin said.

"No problem, do you have any pillows or blankets I can use?" Jeff asked as I heard a cabinet open.

"Here you are, I am going to call Vince, and do you think he's up?" Fin asked.

"You can leave a message, actually try J.R., he should be up." Jeff said as he gave her his number.

"Thanks, 1 ring…..2 rings….Hello?" Fin said.

"He picked up?" Jeff asked, I am assuming she nodded yes because she continued talking.

"This is Fin J.R…..did I wake you?…..Sorry, need to talk to about something…..yeah it is important…..you know the family I brought with us to Smackdown today…..yeah the one with the little boy named Beniot…..I know he's cute, but anyways, I just found out in the last half hour by their daughter Anita that they are being abused by their parents…..yeah, she has bruises all over her…..Beniot, I didn't check, we called Child Services, they are going to be here at 8 in the morning to assess the situation……I know that we still have to take the flight, would we be able to get two more tickets for Beniot and Anita…….stand by? I don't want those two kids flying by themselves to North Carolina…..we can talk to the stewardess?…..Oh, okay, I understand…..just play it out I am guessing?…..Thank you, after tomorrow morning when we get the results, we can plan out everything else?……yeah….okay….talk to you tomorrow after the Child Services leave….love you too, and thank you so much J.R." Fin said as she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked.

"He said that all we can do is wait and see what the Child Services says, and the whole flight thing, they will be on stand by, if they don't get on, either one of us can stay off with them or we can talk to the stewardess about watching them, and we wait until they arrive to North Carolina, I know Anita has a cell phone that she will be able to use." Fin said.

"What about the touring thing?"

"He said we will discuss that further with Vince after tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good. I am going to bed, I am pooped and since we have to be up early for the Child Services."

"I am getting up at 7, since that is when I am assuming Beniot will be up and so we can have them dressed nice and ready over in that house before they arrive." Fin said.

"I will hear you banging around the kitchen, night and love you." Jeff said as I heard him kissing her cheek, I am guessing since she is going out with Shannon.

"Night and love you too." Fin said as I heard her run up the stairs followed by Willow, I am assuming, then I decided to fall asleep, I pulled up the blanket and I made sure Beniot still had his stuffed dog.


	85. Child Services

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I NEVER REALLY DEALT WITH CHILD SERVICES, SO I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS IS THE WAY THEY HANDLE IT.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I crawled back into bed, and Shannon snuggled up next to me.

"Everything okay?" Shannon asked in a whisper voice.

"Not really, I'll explain it to you tomorrow. I have to get up at 7; you want to get up with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be able to spend more time with you." Shannon said smiling; I kissed him on the lips. "What is that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No, I love you." Shannon said smiling now.

"I got a question, if we ever have children, would you ever beat them?" I asked as I moved some of his hair out of his face.

"No, what type of question is that?" Shannon said opening his eyes quickly.

"Anita came over, she has been physically abused by her parents, and tomorrow Child Services are coming. I was wondering if you would ever abuse our kids if we have any." I said as he lifted my face so I could look into his crystal blue eyes.

"I would never do that to any kid." Shannon said as he kissed me on the lips again. "Is she okay? How's Beniot?" Shannon asked as he moved my hair behind my ear.

"Anita has some bruises; Beniot is unharmed that I know of, I am hoping we can get full custody." I said.

"I do too, at least you and Toes; I am more than willing to sign adoption papers if they send them to an adoption agency." Shannon said.

"We should get some sleep baby." I said as I cuddled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me, Willow climbed on top of the pillow. My alarm went off at 7, I grumpily rolled over and turned if off. I woke Shannon up from his sleep; he rubbed his eyes for a little.

"Why so early?" Shannon said.

"Because you love those kids." I said as I grabbed my outfit for the day, and I went to shower, he was close behind me. After the shower, we went back into the room and saw Beniot sitting on the bed playing with Willow.

"Why good morning Beniot." Shannon said as Shannon went over to the bed picking up Beniot.

"Good morning Shannon. I am hungry." Beniot said.

"Let's go make some breakfast." Shannon said as he carried Beniot out of the room and down the stairs. I pulled out my suitcase; I unpacked all my dirty clothing and packed some clean clothes for the next few months so after Child Services I could take a nap before we leave. After I finished packing, I ran downstairs to see Beniot, Anita, Jeff and Shannon sitting at the breakfast bar all eating bowls of cereal.

"Good morning all, was that a good breakfast?" I asked as I kissed top of Beniot and Anita's head.

"Yes, I love cereal." Beniot said.

"You are going to shower?" I asked Anita, she nodded and got up to go take a shower. "Do you need a bath?" I asked looking at Beniot.

"No, Anita made me take a bath last night before bed." Beniot said as he swirled the milk left in his bowl, I grabbed Anita's and Beniot's bowl.

"Why don't we go get dressed little guy?" Jeff said.

"Okay." Beniot said climbing down from the bar stool and Jeff grabbed his hand to go get him dressed.

"I love those kids." Shannon said as he stood up and brought his and Jeff's bowl into the kitchen to rinse out their bowls.

"I know, we all do." I said, I made myself a bowl of cereal, I sat at the bar eating the bowl when Beniot and Jeff came out of the other room. Beniot was wearing black pants like Jeff's and he was wearing a Hardys shirt.

"Well, aren't we Hardy out today. Did you pick it out, or did Jeff pick it?" Shannon asked.

"I picked it out." Beniot said as Shannon picked him up and carried him over to the couch, he set him down and turning on Spongebob.

"Child Services should be here any moment." Jeff said looking at his watch as Anita walked out of the bathroom wearing a tank top with a jacket type over shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Anita, are you okay and are you sure you are ready to go for this?" I asked.

"Yes, I have been waiting so long to do this. It is now or never, and I don't want them to do it to him." Anita said looking at Beniot. A knock came to the door; I stood up and answered the door.

"Hi, I am Karen from Child Services. I am looking for a Jeff Hardy, he called us last night." Karen said.

"Yes, I am Christina, the kids are in here. They are my godchildren, their parents live next door." I said as I let Karen walk in.

"Hi, I am Jeff. This is Anita and that little one on the couch is Beniot." Jeff said.

"Hi Anita, how old are you?" Karen asked shaking her hand.

"I am thirteen, he is nine." Anita said, she grabbed my hand for her strength.

"Do you have bruises still?" Karen asked.

"Bruises?" Beniot asked turning to look at Karen; he climbed off the couch and walked over.

"Yes Beniot." Anita said, she showed Karen the bruises she got, and how she got them.

"It's true, I saw everything. Mom and dad were always angry." Beniot said honestly, Anita just hugged him.

"Well, let me take a few pictures of your bruises, and I will call my boss and see what to do from there." Karen said.

"That is a slight problem here; I have to leave in 2 hours. I do not want to leave them here with their parents and let them continue doing this." I said.

"It will only take a few moments." Karen said as Shannon came over, he wrapped his arm around me and dragged me outback to calm down. Jeff set Beniot down on the couch to continue watching Spongebob as Karen and Anita went into the computer room to take the photos.

"I know you're worried, but they will be stupid to let them go back to those jerks." Shannon said as he set me on his lap, I leaned my head on his chest, and I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I know, but I just can't believe this." I said wiping my eyes of tears.

"You are going to get those kids without a problem." Shannon said as Jeff walked outside.

"Karen sent the pictures she took to her boss through her phone; she is talking to them right now on the phone. It is looking good though." Jeff said.

"Thank you Jeff." I said as I stood up and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back. I was crying a little, and I sat back down on Shannon's lap.

"Come on, you got stop thinking about it, you are the WWE Diva Tag Team Champion." Shannon said.

"I know, crap, I got to go pack the rings." I said as I jumped up, ran inside and up the stairs. I grabbed the rings and threw them into my suitcase, and I walked back downstairs where I was met at the end by Karen, Anita, Beniot (who was being held by Anita), Jeff and Shannon.

"My boss listened to what I was told; she thinks that these kids do need to get out of that house. They should be going to an adoption agency, so would you please come with me." Karen said.

"Can we take them, they are my god kids?" I asked, Karen shuffled through the file she had with her, she found their birth certificates, and right there it said that Christina and Jennifer Howard were the god parents.

"Are you Christina Lee Howard?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am, let me get my drivers license." I said as I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet.

"Okay, it matches. Before I let them stay with you, I got to ask you a few questions." Karen said.

"Go for it." I said.

"Do you have a job, because here it says that you were a college student and were living off a student loan?" Karen asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I am working as a WWE Diva, here's my badge." I said as I pulled my badge out of my wallet.

"You're a wrestler, how are you going to provide them a great home if you're always traveling?" Karen asked.

"WWE will pay for their travel arrangements, hotel rooms, and they will help find a teacher to go on tour with us to teach them the basics." I said.

"But kids their age shouldn't be traveling the world, they should be outside meeting people and making friends." Karen said.

"Other wrestlers have kids." I said.

"Sorry, I can't give you the kids unless if you have a solid home." Karen said.

"Wait, they do. My father that lives in North Carolina loves kids, they can live there while we travel, once in a while on weekends they can fly to see us, during the week they will go to school and make new friends." Jeff said.

"And, my sister and I were planning on moving to North Carolina soon enough." I said.

"Do you have anyone else in North Carolina, or in that area that can watch during the week?" Karen asked.

"I have my best friends' parents that are just like my parents." I said.

"We have Shane, who works at my tattoo parlor, and that chick Beth." Shannon said.

"Okay, do you have the money to support these kids?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am bringing in a lot of money to support them." I said.

"Plus, we all love these kids, and we are all willing to pinch in." Jeff said.

"Alright, would they have a male figure in their life?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am, they would have me, my sister, Maddie, who is my best friend, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Gregory, plus we have Matt and Jeff's father." I said.

"And, they will have just the equal female roles." Shannon said.

"Sounds great, I will need to Christina and one male to sign this paper work." Karen said. I signed the paperwork, and I handed the pen to Shannon.

"What is the paperwork for?" Shannon asked.

"Saying that you are now the legal guardians of these two kids." Karen said as Shannon signed it willingly.

"Here you go, thank you Karen for coming out this early." Shannon said shaking her hand as Karen handed us our copy of the paperwork.

"Their parents live next door right?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jeff said as he took Beniot from Anita.

"I would say go get rest of your things that you need now." Karen said as she led us to the house. I knocked on the door, Gerald and Tiffany opened the door. "Hi, I am Karen from Child Service's, I assessed the situation and your kids are now the children of Christiana Howard and Shannon Moore. Sorry, we had to do it under those terms." Karen said as I took Anita's and Beniot hand as I took them upstairs to pack more of their things.

"Thank you Karen." Jeff said shaking her hand.

"You bitch!" Gerald said as he went to attack Jeff, Jeff ducked from his punch; Jeff kneed him in the face and kicked him in the balls.

"What do you need?" I asked Beniot.

"I want to bring this, this and this." Beniot said as he brought all these toys and clothing to the bed next to his suitcase. I started packing his suitcase with his clothing first, and then I put in his toys.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"I need this." Beniot said as he grabbed a picture frame that had a picture of me and Toes holding him back when he was a month old. I started to cry more, "Why are you crying mom?" He asked using the word mom now.

"This picture, you called me mom." I said.

"Yes, because now your mom right?" Beniot asked.

"I am, I love you, and you know that?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you too." Beniot said as I sat down and he came over and hugged me. Anita walked in; she had two rolling bags, a duffel bag and a backpack.

"You ready to go?" Anita asked.

"Almost." I said as I finished packing rest of Beniot's stuff. He had his little backpack on his back, I had a backpack, and two suitcases as well, and I set the picture aside in the backpack. We walked downstairs to see Shannon and Jeff holding each other back from attacking Gerald and Tiffany.

"I hate you, I always trusted you, and you did this." Tiffany said.

"I could say the same for you, now I can't trust you anymore after you did this. Give me my house key." I said sticking out my hand; Tiffany went over to her purse and grabbed all the keys that they had.

"I hope you all die in hell." Gerald said.

"You will be there first probably." Jeff said as he helped Anita with a few of her things as Shannon grabbed a suitcase from me.

"Come on kids, time to get back home so we can call Vince to get you a plane ticket." I said as we walked back over to our house. We walked into the house to see that Matt, Gregory, Toes and Maddie were already up eating their breakfast. I pulled out my phone after I set their stuff down next to the door.

"Who you calling?" Shannon asked.

"Vince or J.R." I said as I dialed J.R.'s phone. "Hey J.R., its Fin…doing good…um…I was just calling you to tell you that Shannon and I now have custody of Anita and Beniot."

"Okay, let me get them tickets." J.R. said.

"There are tickets open still?" I asked.

"Yes, how old is Beniot?"

"9." I said.

"Alright, what about rest of the school year, I mean they have like one or two months don't they?"

"I can teach them, I am sure they have their books or I can buy books until I can get them into their regular schools." I said confidently as everyone was staring at me to listen what I was saying.

"Okay, there are two open seats left on your flight, but they are coach not first class, would that be okay without you guys?" J.R. asked.

"Yes, as long as they are on the same flight back to North Carolina." I said happily.

"It is booked, it should be at the front desk under your name, and at the next event you need to talk to Vince and me about what you have planned." J.R. said.

"Okay, thank you very much J.R. for being understandable and love you." I said as I hung up the phone.


	86. Trip to North Carolina

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I DO NOT KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO WRITE A NINE-YEAR OLD, I HAVE A FRIEND THAT HAS A NINE YEAR OLD, AND I AM JUST WRITING HOW HE WOULD ACT.**

**Their Point of View-**

"What is going on?" Matt asked as Maddie walked out from the bathroom.

"I was being abused by my parents, I came over here last night, I talked to Jeff and Fin, and they called Child Services. They came out here today, they analyzed the situation, and I and Beniot are now adopted children of Shannon and Fin." Anita explained.

"Technically, their all of our kids, but we are their legal guardians." Shannon said.

"They are my mom and dad." Beniot said as he jumped up onto Shannon.

"Way to go you guys, we have a flight to catch." Toes said as everyone went to pack and shower, or what not to get ready for the flight. Jeff called for a limo to pick them up; it will be cool for Beniot. Shannon took Beniot out back to wrestle around with him in the ring. Fin packed the dogs up, Anita sat on the couch watching television.

"You got the rings?" Gregory asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes, it's in my suitcase." Fin said as she ran upstairs and grabbed her belt, she set it in the pile of bags that has been piling up.

"What are we going to do with the living situation in North Carolina?" Maddie asked as she sat down on the couch next to Anita.

"I have two guest rooms in my house. Maddie can sleep in my room, Anita and Beniot could get one room, and the other one could be for anyone else." Matt said.

"I will stay in the extra one." Fin said.

"I might stay the night as well." Shannon said entering the house with Beniot over his shoulder.

"Does everyone know about the get together tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I texted or emailed everyone myself." Gregory said.

"We have a lot of stuff." Toes said as she put her stuff in the pile.

"Matt, do you think our father would be okay with Anita and Beniot?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, he will love them none stop." Matt said tickling Anita.

"You know what, if you go on tour with us, you will be able to see Cena." Jeff said joking with Anita.

"Shut up." Anita said as Jeff sat down next to her.

"What about your boyfriend?" Jeff asked in a whisper manner as the limo arrived.

"I didn't have a boyfriend, I made him up because I felt uncomfortable bring up this abuse thing to you." Anita said as she stood up to help carry things to the limo.

"Come on Willow Teddy, come here." Fin said as she pulled them into their carrying bags. They each helped the limo driver carrying things out to the trunk and setting them in there, Shannon took Beniot in the back and held him out the sunroof, at least he was entertained.

"Let's roll!" Maddie said as they climbed into the limo.

"So, you excited to be on tour?" Matt asked looking at Anita and Beniot.

"Yes, it's awesome." Beniot said as he sat on Shannon's lap.

"Do you like flying little guy?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, flying like in an airplane? It is fun I guess." Beniot said as Anita just kept on looking out the window.

"We are going to have so much fun you two." Matt said pinching both their knees, Beniot squirmed and Anita giggled.

"Is that a ticklish spot?" Toes asked as she started tickling her knee.

"Stop…stops…" Anita said giggling.

"We are here." Maddie said as they opened the doors, they filed out, each person grabbed at least three bags, Beniot had his backpack and his suitcase, Maddie and Fin had to use their carryon as the belt.

"Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, it's off to work we go." Jeff said hanging onto Beniots hand and skipping with him.

"I love snow white and the seven dwarves." Beniot said as he sung along with Jeff.

"Do you always wait in line?" Anita asked.

"Yes ma'am, do you have an iPod and/or a phone?" Fin asked.

"Yes, here's my iPod, I left my phone at their house, I figured that I will get a new one since you have a different plan." Anita said.

"We'll get you a new phone ASAP, does Beniot have a phone?" Toes asked.

"They said he was too young to have one." Anita said.

"He's going to get a phone because I will miss talking to this little man." Shannon said as he held Beniot upside by his leg, Beniot was giggling.

"Give me your iPod." Fin said as Anita pulled out her iPod handing it to Fin. Fin turned it on, she started searching through it, and Shannon looked at it over her shoulder.

"What you looking for?" Anita asked.

"Making sure their age appropriate for you." Shannon said as he set Beniot down, he was still giggling away. Fin turned it off and handed it back to Anita, they were next in line.

"Have you had the talk with your parents?" Toes asked.

"I had a little one when I first you know, but they never really talked about the man and woman together thing." Anita said, "But I know not to do it until I am ready, I was taught that." She said winking at Jeff, Jeff smiled.

"Do what?" Beniot asked.

"You will find out when your older little guy." Matt said as Fin, Anita and Beniot went up to the counter, Fin checked them in, giving them their suitcases, and they got their tickets.

"Come on kids." Fin said grabbing Beniot's hand, they walked to a bench to wait for the others, after got their tickets and checked bags in, they rode the escalator upstairs. They went through the security check point.

"Come on Beniot, let's take off your shoes." Jeff said as Beniot took off his shoes, Jeff set Beniot's bag and shoes on the security cart. They all walked through the metal detector. Everyone put their shoes on, they grabbed their things, and making sure they didn't leave behind the belts. They got to the terminal; they were the only wrestlers there.

"Figures, we are the only ones going to North Carolina." Gregory said as he sat on a seat, Toes sat down on his lap.

"Our plane is on time, and it is 11:25 now, so we have about 50 minutes until our plane boards." Fin said looking at the screen.

"Does anybody have to use the bathroom before we get on the plane?" Fin asked, Anita, Beniot, Maddie, Fin, Matt, and Jeff had to go. Matt and Jeff grabbed Beniot's hand, they went into the bathroom.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Anita, I am glad you're waiting for us, but I need to talk to Maddie, alone." Fin said as she dried her hands and escorted Anita to the door.

"Alright mother." Anita said smiling.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"I have been talking to Jeff about your sickness; we have a little theory at why you're sick." Fin said.

"That is?"

"Have you ever considered maybe you're pregnant?" Fin asked as she slowly walked closer to me, I was shocked, I thought about it for a little while. I leant against the sinks and remembered that night with Matt. "Is it even possible?" Fin asked.

"Yes, it's possible. I messed up, I mean, I didn't remember, and he didn't either." I said.

"We don't even know if you are or not, I thought I always told you no glove no love." Fin said.

"I am sorry, are you mad at me?"

"No, Maddie, we don't even know if you are or not, the only way to be sure is to take a test. I am sure we can get Jeff to go buy one and you can take it tomorrow while he is in the backyard with his friends." Fin said.

"What if I am?"

"Then you're going to carry it, have it and love it to death." Fin said.

"But I can't wrestle with a baby in me." I said.

"You can wrestle until you start showing, which you haven't yet, and then we will drop the belts, or we can talk to Vince and work it out." Fin said.

"Do you think he will stay with me through this?"

"Yes, look how he is with Beniot, he will love you more and love that kid to death." Fin said.

"Okay." I said.

"We don't even know if you are pregnant, at least not until the test tomorrow." Fin said as she hooked arms with me, we walked back out, sat down, and chat with the others.

**Their Point of View-**

"I am hungry." Beniot said as it was now 11:45.

"Come on little guy, let's go buy you a snack. Anybody else hungry or thirsty?" Fin asked as she stood up and grabbed Beniot's hand.

"I'll come with." Jeff said grabbing Beniot's other hand.

"I will take water." Maddie said.

"You know what I like." Matt said, Shannon and Toes said the same.

"Whatever you get Toes, I will have the same." Gregory said.

"I'll have a Pepsi and a can of Pringles." Anita said.

"Coming right up." Fin said as they walked away.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Anita asked.

"We are having a get together at my house so my father can meet you guys, and meet all my friends." Matt said.

"Cool, anybody my age?" Anita asked.

"There might be a few kids around yours or Beniot's age." Gregory said.

"Does your dad like kids?" Anita asked looking at Matt.

"You can call him grandpa; he will call you granddaughter since you kind of going to be sometime." Matt said.

"Would he be okay with that?" Toes asked.

"Yes, he loves being called dad and granddad." Matt said.

"Sweet, I never was able to visit any of my relatives when I lived with my real parents." Anita said.

"Well, we are technically one big happy family, you can call me Uncle." Matt said.

"Me too." Gregory said.

"So if I yelled Uncle, both of you would turn?" Anita asked.

"It'll be funny though." Toes said as Anita stopped talking, she pulled out her iPod popping in her ear buds.

"I love kids, we just got a teenager, now we have to raise another teenager, are you sure your dad is going to handle them?" Maddie asked looking at Matt.

"Dude, he dealt with him and Jeff, he can do it." Gregory said giggling.

"I know right." Toes said as Fin, Beniot and Jeff came back with two bags full of stuff.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"Thanks for coming, I talked to Maddie about our theory, and apparently, it can be possible." Fin said.

"What can be possible?" Beniot asked.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go out and buy the test, maybe say you have to go buy something else so she can be there to meet your dad, when you return, we will go to his upstairs bathroom, he does have an upstairs bathroom?" Fin said ignoring what Beniot was saying.

"Does she know that I know?" I asked.

"I told her, she is worried about Matt and how he would take it if it is true." Fin said as Beniot finally caught our attention by stepping on our feet.

"Hey there Beniot." I said.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"It's a grown up matter, we will explain it when you get older." Fin said kissing his forehead as we walked into a store.

"I feel so fat grabbing all this soda and snacks." I said.

"I know, and I am the one walking around with a WWE belt." Fin said as they grabbed all the drinks, they went to the snack aisle.

"What do you want little fellow?" I asked squatting down next to Beniot, he grabbed the Oreos. "Good choice." I said as I grabbed myself a bag of beef jerky.

"What type of Pringles does your sister like?" Fin asked as Beniot pointed to the red can, Fin picked it up as she grabbed a few snacks for her, Maddie and Toes, I grabbed Gregory's, and Matt's. We went to the cash register; they bagged it into two bags.

"What type of test should I buy?" I asked.

"I will tell you later." Fin said.

"Beniot, can you keep our conversation quiet?" I asked as I did the hush symbol.

"Yes Jeff." Beniot said smiling and giggling, I picked him and carried him back to the others.

**Their Point of View-**

It's now noon when they got back with the snacks, and they handed them out.

"Thanks you." Anita said as Beniot did the same.

"Food, food." Gregory said as he ate his food quickly.

"Someone was hungry." Toes said.

"Sorry." Gregory said as Beniot was pretty much finished with his Oreos.

"Anita, you and Beniot have coach, will you be okay watching Beniot and getting on the plane safely?" Fin asked.

"Yes ma'am, I can figure it out." Anita said as Fin pulled out her phone.

"Here's my phone, if you get lost or need us for any reason on the plane, call Toes phone." Fin said.

"Mom, we got." Anita said taking the phone and putting it in her pocket when first class, kids traveling alone and anybody that needed assistance was announced for their flight.

"Actually, you're getting in line with us." Shannon said as he grabbed Beniot's hand, Anita gave the phone back to Fin.

"During the flight, we will come back and check on you." Toes said pointing at Anita.

"Alright, I have Beniot's coloring sheet, his stuffed dog, a DVD player for him and I also have paper for him to draw on." Anita said.

"Snacks?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I grabbed a couple of things at the house and they give us drinks and nuts." Anita said as they handed the stewardess our tickets. The original 7 found their seats, Fin stood in the aisle way to make sure they got in their seats okay.

"Ma'am, you have to sit down, people have to get by." The stewardess said.

"Sorry." Fin said sitting down next to Shannon.

"They will be fine." Maddie said looking back at her.

"What are we going to do about their last name, there is so many last names floating about in our group, and since they are going to school and everything?" Fin asked.

"Change it to Moore, Hardys or Helms." Gregory said.

"Well, I think that it should be Moore since that is their technical new father's name." Fin said.

"But, if they are staying with my dad and he signs their papers saying Hardy, won't they be confused?" Matt asked.

"Not if we explain it to the school." Jeff said.

"True, if he is going to be their guardians for up to a month or so at time, unless if we sign it on weekends." Toes said.

"Sometimes you have to turn in the paperwork the next day though." Shannon said.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Fin said as she leant out into the walkway to check on them. Within another 25 minutes, they took off, and were able to walk about. Fin and Shannon stood up and walked back to Anita and Beniot.

"They are going to be great parents." Jeff said standing up and leaning against the seats that are now empty from Fin and Shannon.

"Yeah, I want to be a father one day." Gregory said.

"Not anytime soon." Toes said.

"Maybe soon." Gregory said.

"We'll talk about it later." Toes said.

"What about you Matt?" Maddie asked.

"I love kids, I can't wait to have any, but I wish we were married first." Matt said.

"What if you're not married and you end up having a kid?" Toes asked.

"I will still love it." Matt said as Shannon and Fin came back and sat down.

"Thanks for joining us." Gregory said.

"I am tired, I am sleeping." Fin said as she got comfortable on Shannon and was out, Shannon fell asleep soon after, everyone took turns looking back at the two kids. One time Anita brought Beniot up because he had to potty. Jeff took him, even though he could go alone, but Beniot felt more comfortable with someone else with him.

"We will start descending, so will you please take your seats." The stewardess said as Jeff took Beniot back to his seat next to Anita and came back.

"Come on love couple, you need to sit up and buckle in." Maddie said shaking them awake. Fin and Shannon sat up and buckled in.

"I am sorry for falling asleep, are the kids okay?" Fin said.

"Yep, no problems what so ever." Toes said.

"That's good." Shannon said.

"What are we doing after we land?" Maddie asked.

"I have to go shopping for stuff for the get together." Matt said.

"I'll do the shopping if you want bro." Jeff said.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"I'll go with him." Maddie said.

"I am taking a nap." Fin said.

"I will probably take Beniot swimming in the backyard." Matt said.

"In on that." Gregory said as Shannon, and Toes agreed.

"I guess I can go swimming as well." Fin said as they safely landed on the ground.

"Don't you have your Hummer here?" Maddie asked as they waited for Anita and Beniot to make up to them.

"No, I got a ride from a friend. We have to take a cab or a limo." Shannon said as Beniot got there but Anita wasn't, Jeff pulled him into his row.

"Where's your sister?" Toes asked.

"I left her back there." Beniot said as in a couple more people Anita came.

"I know, I should have been holding onto his hand." Anita said as everyone stood up and got into the walkway to walk off.

"We are riding in another limo?" Beniot asked.

"Nope little buddy, we are taking a cab." Matt said grabbing his hand as they made it to baggage claim. Anita was on the look out for hers and Beniot's bag. Everyone pulled off their bags, and they did a bag count, they had all their bags surprisingly enough since they had SO much luggage. They walked outside and flagged down a cab.

"It is nice out here, very green." Anita said.

"I see trees." Beniot said as Gregory helped him into the cab, Gregory set him on his lap.

"Do you like climbing trees?" Gregory asked.

"I want a club house; may we have a club house?" Beniot asked looking at his new mom and dad through the trunk door.

"Maybe." Shannon said smiling as they were able to fit their entire luggage into the trunk, they climbed in, Anita sat on Jeff's lap, and everyone else got a seat.

"Does your dad know we are home?" Maddie asked looking at Matt.

"Yeah, he knows tomorrow to come over." Matt said nodding. The cab pulled onto the dirt road, and Anita just looked around.

"You live in the middle of the forest?" Anita asked.

"We do." Jeff said pointing at him and his brother.

"I live on a paved road." Shannon said.

"Me too." Gregory said.

"I thought you would like the fresh air out here." Fin said patting Anita's leg.

"I will, I love nature." Anita said.

"Don't set it on fire like your uncle Matt." Jeff said.

"You played with fire?" Beniot asked looking at Matt.

"I was young and stupid, but you know better right?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I know not to play with matches." Beniot said as Anita nodded in agreement when they pulled up to Matt's house.

"Let's lug all these suitcases into the house, and then we will worry about the sleeping arrangements." Matt said as they climbed out as Matt unlocked the door carrying Teddy and Willow up to his room with Lucas walking behind him. Matt locked Lucas, Teddy and Willow in his room.

"Now the dogs are locked up we can leave the door open." Jeff said as they started carrying all the bags in, man was that living room crowded.

"Now, we have Jeff's house which isn't that far, he has like two guest rooms, and I have two in here." Matt said.

"Okay, I am staying in your room." Maddie said.

"Anita, Beniot, Shannon and I in Matt's house." Fin said.

"Gregory and I can take a room at Jeff's, if that's cool." Toes said, everyone nodded in approval. Toes, Gregory and Jeff walked over to Jeff's house to put their suitcases up, Matt showed Anita and Beniot to their room, as Shannon showed Fin their room. After they unpacked, they let the dogs loose; Lucas had become friends with Willow and Teddy.

"Jeff and I are going shopping, be back later." Maddie said as she grabbed her purse and ran off with Jeff. Jeff bought everything on the list, as Maddie went in look for a pregnancy test. While they were gone, everyone got into their swimsuits, and went into the pool.

"Do you have a fence or something out here to block the dogs in so we can let them out?" Toes asked.

"Yes we do, so they are free to come out." Matt said as he let the three dogs out.

"Mom, may we have a swimming pool in our house?" Beniot asked as he came up from under the water.

"You need to talk to Daddy about that." Fin said as she jumped into the deep in.

"I want to jump!" Beniot said as he climbed out of the pool, Beniot ran and jumped into the deep end, Fin caught him before he got too deep. Everyone applauded for him for the splash he made, Beniot doggie paddled back to the shallow end where Anita was floating at, Matt brought a beach ball, and he tossed it into the pool. They tossed the back and forth, Beniot hit the ball when it came to him because he was in the shallowest part since he was so short until Gregory picked up on his shoulders and took him to the deep end, Anita floated out to the deep end, she kept a float by kicking her feet a lot. We threw the ball around, we were throwing people into the pool, Shannon taught Beniot to push people in, and he even pushed Shannon one time.

"Hey buddy, why'd you push me in?" Shannon asked as he resurfaced.

"I saw Daddy go splash." Beniot said giggling and took off running because he saw Shannon start climbing out. Beniot slipped and fell, he cried a little but he just busted out into laughter.

"You okay little guy?" Matt asked when he walked over to Beniot.

"Yeah, it was funny." Beniot said as Shannon and Matt pulled him to his feet.

"Come on; time to get into your regular clothing." Fin said calling him back into the house.

"But mom…." Beniot said whining.

"Yeah mom…" Shannon said as he picked Beniot up, and he carried him over to Fin.

"How can you say no to that face?" Gregory asked.

"You are going to turn into a big raisin if you swim anymore." Fin said grabbing Beniot and walked him upstairs for him to change back into his clothing as Fin went downstairs to the room she shared with Shannon and changed as well when Jeff and Maddie arrived back from shopping.

"We're back." Maddie yelled as everyone went out to the car to pull out groceries, Maddie ran up stairs to hide the test in her suitcase for the next day.

"Anita, I am glad you're reading a book, but will you please come and carry groceries?" Toes said leaning on the couch next to her.

"Sure." Anita said setting her book down on the coffee table and walked out to the garage with everyone else to carry in the groceries.

"What book were we reading Ms. Anita?" Gregory asked.

"I am reading Wicked; all my friends have read it and I wanted to know what I am missing." Anita said as she grabbed a few bags and walked inside to the kitchen where Jeff and Matt were putting things away in the proper place.

"Wicked, that is an awesome book, I am assuming, I heard it is good." Gregory said walking in as well.

"I read it, I loved it." Fin said as she walked in with a few bags as Maddie and Beniot ran down the stairs.

"I won Aunt Maddie." Beniot said sticking out his tongue.

"You beat me; maybe we should have a rematch later." Maddie said ruffling his hair as she went to help bring in rest of the groceries, Maddie carried in the last two bags.

"Is the schools open tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"The school district is, not sure about the schools themselves, they might be out as well for break." Matt said.

"We don't really pay attention to them because none of us have children." Jeff said.

"What about that Beth chick you were talking about earlier to Karen?" Toes asked.

"Beth, she has one daughter younger than Beniot here, I can give her a call." Matt said.

"I'll do it!" Jeff said.

"Jeff has a crush on her…." Shannon said.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Maddie asked as she helped set stuff away.

"Because….just because." Jeff said.

"At least invite her over for tomorrow?" Fin asked begging a little.

"Fine, I'll invite her over for tomorrow." Jeff said as he dialed her number into the phone.

"Is she nice?" Toes asked.

"Very much so." Gregory said.

"Hey Beth….how are you….I am fine….that's good to hear, got a couple of questions….yeah…..do you know if the schools are open tomorrow?…Uh-huh….no, my friends just moving out here has a couple of kids that are school level, they need to enroll them for the next month or two to finish this year….okay….I have another question, what you doing tomorrow….oh nothing, do you and your daughter want to come over to Matt's place for a get together?…Yeah….you know how to get here right?….yeah….that's right, see you tomorrow about 1ish? Can't wait to see you either, bye." Jeff said.

"Ooohhh….someone has a crush." Maddie said as Jeff turned a slight red.

"Does Jeff like someone?" Beniot asked.

"Yes Beniot, but Jeff won't admit it." Matt said.

"May I go back to reading?" Anita asked as the last bag of food was put away.

"Yes, go get your read on." Gregory said.

"What?" Anita said.

"Don't ask, just something that we said back when we were younger, you wouldn't understand it." Shannon said stepping out of her way.

"You remember when we were younger, and we hated reading or anything that dealt with school?" Maddie asked as they walked out to the living room where Anita was sitting at reading.

"It's going to be loud out here, so if you want to go up to your room and read, you can." Matt said.

"Okay, do you have a computer?" Anita asked.

"I brought my laptop if you want to use it?" Maddie asked.

"What you going to do on the computer?" Toes asked.

"I was going to check my email, and message all my friends about how I moved." Anita said.

"After dinner, but first you go read or whatever." Fin said as Anita ran upstairs to her room; Beniot ran upstairs behind her and ran back down with one of his airplane toys.

"You like airplanes Beniot? Do you have another one I can play with?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, I will go get you one." Beniot said as he ran upstairs and back downstairs with another plane in his hand.

"Which one do I get?" Gregory asked as Beniot handed him the one he just brought down. Gregory and Beniot flew their planes around the house as rest of them sat on the couches relaxing.

"What to do with a teenage girl?" Matt asked.

"Right now she is interested in her book." Shannon said.

"Do you have locks on your windows?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked.

"That is how she escaped to come talk to us the other night." Fin said as Beniot jumped onto her, Toes and Jeff.

"Oh, I should tell my father that if they stay with him." Matt said as Beniot chased Gregory around the house with their planes.


	87. Dinner With the Hardy's

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

"What we want to do for dinner?" Toes said rubbing her stomach.

"What does a nine year old and a thirteen year old like?" Maddie asked.

"What did you guys buy?" Matt asked.

"We have chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, vegetables, and soda." Jeff said.

"Easy enough." Toes said, everyone turned and looked at Fin.

"What?" Fin asked.

"You're the cook of the group, would you do the honor?" Matt asked.

"I don't know where any pans are though." Fin said.

"I'll show you." Shannon said standing up and helped her up off the couch to the kitchen.

"Did you buy any juices, I don't think a nine year old nor thirteen year old she drink soda right now." Toes said.

"We have milk, apple juice, sunny delight and orange juice." Maddie answered.

"Good, do we have fries, bingo!" Fin said as she opened the freezer to get the chicken nuggets and saw them.

"Shannon going to help cook?" Matt asked.

"Maybe, if she needs me." Shannon said as she climbed onto the counter as Fin washed her hands before she put the nuggets and fries onto a pan to put into the oven.

"I should go clean of my dining room table, and bring in some chairs, Jeff you want to come help?" Matt said as him and Jeff went and grabbed some chairs for the table.

"Turning on the television, anyone have any shows they want to watch?" Maddie asked as she clicked on the television.

"Nope, whatever you want." Toes said as she leaned back onto the couch, Anita ran downstairs without her book and ran for the front door.

"Freeze, where you going?" Shannon said walking out of the kitchen to where Anita was standing.

"For a run?" Anita said in a questioning voice.

"You have only been here for a few hours, I don't want you running about until you know the place, if you want to run, run around in the back yard in the forest." Shannon said pointing out the sliding door, and she turned around and went out the backdoor.

"Be back in an half hour, you have a watch?" Toes said.

"Yeah, I have a watch." Anita said as she slipped through the door, Maddie and Toes watched her run back and forth from the back porch to a certain tree and back, just doing relays.

"Beniot, why don't you put your toys up?" Fin asked as Gregory picked Beniot up over his shoulder and ran him upstairs. Beniot put up his planes, and they ran back down stairs.

"How's dinner coming?" Matt said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Almost ready, is the table set?" Shannon said.

"Yep, 9 chairs." Jeff said.

"Can someone please set the table with the silverware?" Fin asked as Matt grabbed all the silverware and napkins, he set the table with the silverware, Shannon pulled out the plates, and one small plate for Beniot, he set them to the side of the pots. Shannon then pulled out two glasses, and filled them with milk, he set them at two random seats.

"Soda?" Jeff asked as everyone told him what they wanted, and Jeff pulled out the sodas setting them down at random seats, he mainly tried to put the couples together. The beeper of the alarm went off, Fin pulled out the nuggets and fries. Maddie got up from the couch, she opened the backdoor to get Anita.

"Anita, dinner, come in and wash up." Maddie yelled, Anita ran up the steps into the house. She ran into the bathroom she washed her hands, as Gregory took Beniot into the bathroom to wash his hands. Everyone took turns going into the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Everyone take turns getting their food." Fin said as she helped serve the food.

"Do I get a soda?" Anita asked as she down in a chair with a glass of milk.

"I understand your 18, but with dinner, you get milk or juice." Shannon said sitting down in his chair as everyone sat down around the table.

"Should we say grace?" Maddie asked.

"We should since we are now sitting at an official table." Toes said as everyone grabbed each others hand as Matt said grace since it was his house.

"Amen, how'd you know that chicken nuggets were my favorite?" Beniot asked as he dug into his nuggets.

"It is Beniot, they are good for you." Jeff said.

"So, Anita, do you run often?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, I used to do track at my school, do you know if they have track here?" Anita asked.

"Oh yeah, Beth said that the school system should be open tomorrow, so if you want to go down there and enroll them." Jeff said taking a drink of his soda.

"When would I be able to drink some soda?" Beniot asked.

"When you get older, but you need the milk to make your bones strong if you want to wrestle." Matt said.

"Then why don't you drink milk?" Beniot asked.

"Answer that." Maddie said.

"Because my bones are already strong, you're still growing, the milk will help the bones transition." Gregory said.

"Good one." Anita said as she took a sip of the milk.

"I thought so." Gregory said.

"Am I going to go to school tomorrow?" Beniot asked.

"No, you are going to get enrolled tomorrow though." Fin said.

"Are people here nice?" Anita said as Jeff finished eating.

"Yeah, you will make tons of friends the first day of school, and if you say that you're related to us, you will get tons of friends." Gregory said as Jeff went to get another plate of food.

"I don't know how you can eat so much and still be that skinny." Fin said as she sipped her soda.

"I know, I had friends skinnier than me, they eat more than him and they were still size 2." Anita said.

"It makes me angry." Maddie said as she finished her plate as Beniot finished as well and went to drinking his milk.

"What time is Beniot's bed time?" Shannon asked.

"8 o'clock, and my is 9, but I usually don't fall asleep to 10." Anita said.

"Then, your bed time is 10 for now." Fin said.

"But, during the week, you go to bed at 9, at least in your room at 9." Matt said.

"Yes sir and ma'am." Anita said as she finished her food.

"And, if you are living with Grandpa Hardy or with Beth, you listen to them, eat what they cook, do what they tell you, watch out for your brother, and no crawling out windows at 10 at night missy." Shannon said.

"Yes sir, but we aren't living with them right now are we?" Anita asked.

"Who are Grandpa Hardy and Beth?" Beniot asked as he finished his milk and wiped off his milk mustache.

"You'll meet them tomorrow, come on little guy, lets go get you washed up, you had a long day." Maddie said standing up, she grabbed his and her plate and his cup, she walked into the kitchen, and she cleaned off their plates. Beniot ran upstairs to take his bath, and get ready for bed.

"How is the school's out here?" Anita asked.

"Their good, you have 6 periods, lockers, nutrition, and lunch, 5 minutes between classes." Matt said.

"What grades is each school?" Anita asked.

"Beniot would be in the elementary school and you'll be at the high school." Gregory said.

"And, we better not come home or hear about how you got detention, getting a lot of tardies, ditching a period or all day, and please do not get expelled or suspended, because we can't take a risk of you having to go to another school." Toes said as she got up to clean her dish.

"It is a new start for me though Aunt Toes." Anita said.

"It better be." Maddie said as they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Beniot was standing up on the first break of stairs, and the three dogs ran up to him.

"I love your dog Matt; will someone please come and run my bath water?" Beniot asked as he squatted down playing with the dogs.

"Oh yeah, coming." Jeff jumped up and did it instead of Maddie.

"Is there anything special that we need to know, like allergies, medications, or diseases?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I am an asthmatic; Beniot is allergic to sulfur medication." Anita said as she got up from the table to go rinse off her dishes.

"Are any of you on medication right now?" Gregory asked.

"I have an inhaler for my asthma; I have it in my purse. It is good for a year, Beniot and I only took vitamins, just those gummy bear or Flintstone ones." Anita said.

"Okay, well, that was a good dinner." Fin said as she got up to rinse off her dish and Maddie started to clean the table and push in chairs.

"Ms. Anita, tomorrow, we are taking you and your brother into town to enroll you into school, so you need to be up early, you should shower up and go bed as well." Shannon said.

"After Beniot gets done." Anita said as Jeff walked downstairs.

"Is he bathed?" Maddie asked as she finally plopped on the couch.

"He's getting dressed right now, and brushing his teeth to get ready for bed. Where's his dog?" Jeff asked.

"It's in his carry on bag." Anita said as she ran upstairs to get it and get ready for her shower.

"Gregory and Toes, you're ready to go back to my place?" Jeff asked.

"After I get to say good night to the kids." Toes said as her and Gregory ran upstairs, Jeff followed to do the same. The dogs were running around chasing each other for a bone that they found.

"What time should we be here in the morning?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I was planning on getting up about 10ish to do the chairs and set down the meat, plus start BBQing since people will show up around 12." Matt said.

"I would say about 9; I have to go get those kids enrolled in school." Fin said.

"I also need to go get my car." Shannon said.

"I will come over about 9:30 to pick you 4 up, after enrolling them, we can go get your car, and then we can come back in time to be here for the get together." Jeff said as he hugged people good bye as Toes and Gregory did the same.

"Sounds like plan." Shannon said as Jeff, Gregory and Toes walked into the driveway to Jeff's car to drive to his house around the corner. Beniot ran down the stairs in his Spider-man pajamas.

"Look, it's Spider-man." Maddie said sitting in the other couch.

"I love Spider-man. Is it time for me to go to bed?" Beniot asked.

"You got a half hour; do you want to watch a wrestling match in Matt's ring?" Shannon asked.

"He's got a ring?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"A real one, him and Jeff both have a real one, maybe if you ask him nicely, he will let you go play in it." Fin said. Beniot ran up to Matt who was sitting on the arm of the couch, he jumped onto his lap.

"May I play in your ring?" Beniot asked with his puppy dog look.

"Come on youngster." Matt said as he carried him into the other room that had the ring. Maddie, Fin and Shannon went into the room, Beniot slid in, he bounced about, and he climbed up the turnbuckles.

"How do you like being in the ring?" Shannon asked.

"Like home." Beniot said as Matt picked him up and swung him around.

"Get in here you two and wrestle Matt and me." Shannon said as he rolled in, Matt helped Beniot out.

"Yeah, mommy, show them what it is like to go against a champion." Beniot said as Maddie and Fin climbed into the ring, Beniot stood outside watching, they did the most bogus match they had ever done, it was the worst match they all have done, even worse than training matches, but Beniot loved it, after Anita showered, she came down and watched a little.

"Now the match is over youngster, off to bed." Matt said as the dogs followed Matt who was carrying Beniot upstairs. Everyone said their nights and love yous. Matt shut off the light, and shut the door, leaving only a crack so if anyone walked by could look in to check on him.

"What time are you waking us tomorrow?" Anita asked.

"Early, Jeff's going to be here at 9:30, so however long it will take you to get ready, that's when you're getting up." Shannon said.

"I don't have an alarm clock though." Anita said.

"There's one in your room, it's an iHome, so plug in your iPod and set your alarm." Matt said.

"Tomorrow, am I getting a phone since we are out and about?" Anita asked.

"Not tomorrow, but sometime soon after, I promise you will get one soon." Fin said.

"Fine, going to bed, I know it's early, I just think I have jet leg." Anita said as she hugged the four people left sitting in the living room, the dogs ran down the stairs before she started climbing up. When she got to the top of the first set, she turned around, "I got a question." Anita asked as she nervously grabbed onto the banister.

"We might have an answer." Matt said sarcastically.

"Can you teach me how to wrestle or self defense?" Anita asked as she played with her hair.

"Anytime." Maddie said smiling as Anita smiled from happiness, she ran up rest of the stairs.

"Sweet kids, at least now they are in a place where they are being loved." Matt said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't imagine anyone beating on their kids like that." Shannon said shaking his head.

"I know, I am pretty tired myself." Maddie said as her and Matt went up to their room checking in on the two kids who were snuggled together on the bed. Beniot was tightly hanging onto his dog; Anita had her arm wrapped around him.

"Ready to go to bed?" Shannon asked looking at Fin.

"Very much so, it was a long day." Fin said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I know we just kind of adopted these kids, but do you think that we will ever have our own?" Shannon asked as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards their room.

"One day, but first lets see what happens tomorrow." Fin said as we went into their own room, but Shannon ran upstairs to check on the kids before they officially went to bed.


	88. Enrollment and Annonuncements

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I DO NOT IF ENROLLING KIDS IS THAT EASY NOW DAYS, SINCE THE LAST TIME I WAS ENROLLED THROUGH A SCHOOL DISTRICT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS IN KINDERGARTEN, WHICH WAS ABOUT 13 YEARS AGO.**

At 8 in the morning, Anita and Beniot woke up, Anita told him to go back to sleep. Anita went and got dressed in her usual outfits. She ran downstairs to see the three dogs asleep laying on the couch huddled together. Anita went and knocked on Fin and Shannon's door. Shannon, who was just wearing his boxers, opened the door.

"Morning?" Anita asked.

"Oh, you're up early." Shannon said scratching his head as Fin got up from the bed.

"Is Beniot up?" Fin asked.

"No, I told him to go back to bed." Anita said as she went out to the living room, she sat down to pull on her socks and shoes.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Shannon said tying his robe and walking into the kitchen.

"I thought that it will give us time to eat breakfast and you guys to shower." Anita said.

"What type of cereal you want?" Shannon asked as Fin went into the bathroom to shower.

"What kind you have?" Anita asked as she sat at the table.

"We have Frosted Flakes, Lucky Charms and we have Sugar Smacks." Shannon said.

"Frosted Flakes please." Anita said as Shannon pulled out four bowls, he poured Frosted Flakes into one bowl, Lucky Charms in one and Sugar Smacks in one.

"What does your brother like?" Shannon asked.

"Sugar Smacks." Anita said as he poured Sugar Smacks into the fourth bowl. He pulled out the milk, and he poured it into the four bowls, he carried out two of them, then he carried out the other two.

"Want any juice?" Shannon asked.

"I can get it." Anita said as she followed him into the kitchen, she poured her and Beniot some Sunny Delight, she grabbed two spoons.

"Good night sleep?" Shannon asked as he sat down in front of the one bowl of Sugar Smacks.

"Yes, very much so, it was a comfy bed." Anita said as she dug into her cereal as they heard pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Morning Beniot." Shannon said without turning around.

"Morning Shannon, is it breakfast time already?" Beniot said running over holding his stuffed dog.

"Yes, I was told you like Sugar Smacks as well." Shannon said as Beniot climbed into his seat.

"Yes sir." Beniot said eating his bowl of cereal in his Spider-man pajamas.

"Is that your dog?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, I named him, his name is Lego." Beniot said.

"Don't ask me why." Anita said as Fin came out to the table dressed and with her hair wrapped in the towel.

"Mommy is wearing a hat." Beniot said.

"Do you like it?" Fin said as she sat down and started eating the Lucky Charms.

"Very now days." Anita said.

"I thought it was hip." Shannon said.

"What is hip?" Beniot asked.

"Hip is a style that is cool amongst everyone in that era." Shannon said trying to explain it as best as possible.

"I don't get it." Beniot said.

"It's like how yo-yo is cool among your class." Anita said.

"See, yo-yo's are hip." Fin said.

"Understand." Beniot said as Maddie walked downstairs.

"Sorry to interrupt a family moment." Maddie said.

"No problem, you couldn't sleep?" Fin said.

"No, too much on my mind. Do you mind if I join you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I do." Anita said sarcastically.

"Who asked you?" Maddie asked.

"You just did." Anita said.

"Whatever." Maddie said as she walked into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of apple juice.

"What we doing today besides enrolling in school?" Anita asked.

"Today, your going to be social with our friends, their children, you're going to meet Grandpa Hardy and Beth." Shannon said drinking the milk out of the bowl as Beniot did the same seeing Shannon do it.

"Did you just copy him?" Fin asked.

"Yes, I thought it was cool." Beniot said.

"Alright Beniot, time to go get dressed." Fin said as Beniot got up from his seat, he walked it out to the kitchen, he set the bowl in the sink and he ran up stairs with the dogs following.

"What time is it?" Shannon asked.

"8:30." Maddie said looking at a clock.

"We have an hour before Jeff will be here, I am going to go shower." Shannon said going into the kitchen washing off his and Beniots dishes. Anita and Fin put on their shoes as Maddie just sat on her butt drinking her apple juice. Beniot ran downstairs wearing his Shannon shirt, jeans and wore Chavo's bandana. He was carrying his light up shoes with him along with a pair of socks that had Spongebob on them. Beniot sat down next to Fin on the couch, he slipped on his socks, and he put on his shoes that were Velcro straps.

"You're going to let him wear Shannon's shirt?" Anita asked.

"You can wear Jeff's shirt if you want, but you chose to wear that shirt." Fin said as she tied her last shoe as Shannon came out of the bathroom.

"Fine, whatever." Anita said as she ran upstairs to brush her hair into a ponytail and she brushed her teeth.

"Beniot, why don't you go upstairs and brush your hair and teeth?" Fin asked as Beniot nodded, he ran upstairs and did as he was told.

"So, I am going to do the test while you guys are out and Matt's asleep. When I am done, I am going to put it in the outside garbage for no one to see it until I have talked to them." Maddie said in a whisper so Shannon couldn't hear her in the other bedroom.

"Alright, make sure Matt doesn't see it." Fin said as Shannon said.

"Matt doesn't see what?" Shannon asked as he ran his fingers through his hair walking out from the room.

"Nothing." Fin said as she went to the bathroom and did her hair.

"When are you guys going to get your tattoos?" Shannon asked.

"Tomorrow? We have to get Anita and Beniot their phones." Fin said.

"Works for me." Maddie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, think about your designs." Shannon said as Beniot and Anita came downstairs.

"When's Jeff going to be here?" Beniot asked.

"Soon." Fin said as a knock came to the door.

"Soon being now." Anita said as Shannon let Jeff in.

"We ready to go?" Jeff asked as Beniot pretty much tackled Jeff.

"Yes, we will be back later Maddie." Fin said hugging her best friend.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I climbed into the passenger seat of Jeff's car, Fin sat in between Anita and Beniot to keep the saneness.

"Do you know how to get to the school district building?" I asked.

"Yeah, sadly." Jeff said as he pulled out.

"Do you think we will have to redo this year?" Anita asked.

"If they register you quickly enough, you shouldn't have to." Fin said as we finally made it on the paved road.

"What does she mean by redoing the year?" Beniot asked.

"If you don't finish the last few weeks or month, you have to redo the semester or the whole school year." I said.

"Oh, I like 4th grade." Beniot said.

"You don't want to repeat any grades little guy, you do your best and try NOT to repeat." Jeff said emphasizing the word not.

"Okay." Beniot said looking out the window.

"I love it out here." Anita said.

"It's a change to what it's like in Vegas." I said.

"You're telling me." Fin said.

"Were you serious about moving out here?" Jeff asked.

"Very much so after yesterday and after what happens today." Fin said.

"What's happening today?" Anita asked.

"You have to wait and find out." Fin said.

"I love surprises." Beniot said as Jeff pulled into the parking lot of this building.

"Alright, out we go." Jeff said as they climbed out of the car, and walked in.

"Paint me and call me a smurf, if it isn't Jeff Hardy himself?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am it is, we have couple of kids to register to get them in there ASAP to finish this year." Jeff said.

"Okay, names?" She asked.

"Beniot Jaxson Moore and Anita Leah Moore." Fin said.

"Your kids Shannon?" She asked looking up at me.

"No, we adopted them kind of; my girlfriend was their god parent. We both took full custody of them, and they took my last name." I explained.

"So, you two are their legal guardians?" She asked.

"Yeah, but when we are on tour with WWE, they are going to have Grandpa Hardy or Beth being their guardian." Jeff said.

"Alright, so I will make a note of that." She said.

"Will they be able to register by the time schools out?" Fin asked.

"Meaning they get to complete this year, yes. Ages?" She asked.

"9 and 13, 4th and 7th grade." Fin said.

"Okay, your name is?" She asked.

"I am Christina Howard, Shannon's girlfriend." Fin said sticking out her hand to shake her hand.

"Alright, do you have a transcript from their old school?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay, let me call their school." She said as they told them their school names, she called the school, and they got all the information that they needed.

"What they say?" Jeff asked.

"They told us everything we need to know, okay, school starts Monday, but you might have to come in to fill out paperwork, are you going to be here on Monday?" She asked.

"Yeah, we don't leave until next Friday." I said.

"Okay, Beniot is in Ms. Hotenger class, and here is Anita's class schedule." She said handing Anita her schedule.

"Bus stops, do they still go to these schools from out where I live?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, we still do so, and we have room as well on the bus." She said.

"Thank you for the business." Fin said as we left the building.

"Back to school, oh what fun." Anita said.

"You couldn't stay out of school forever." I said.

"School is important to your future." Jeff said as they climbed back into the car, they drove by their schools and they dropped by my house to pick up my Hummer. When we got back to Matt's house, people were already there.

**Their Point of View-**

Jeff, Beniot, Anita, Shannon, and Fin walked in to see Matt, Toes, Gregory, Gilbert, Beth, Amber (Beth's daughter), and Shane were there, (Maddie was upstairs, she locked herself in the bathroom), there weren't very many other people that were supposed to show up. Gregory pulled Fin aside, and he whispered in her ear. She ran into their room, and came out giving Gregory something.

"Matt is grilling outside, but he is worried about Maddie, she locked herself in the bathroom." Toes said.

"Maddie did what? But before I go up and rescue my friend, aren't you going to introduce us to this young attractive guy?" Fin said looking at Gilbert.

"Hi, I am Gilbert Hardy." Gilbert said as Fin hugged him.

"I am Christina Lee, but you can call me Fin. I am going out with Shannon." Fin said after she hugged him.

"Your very touchy feely, aren't you?" Gilbert said.

"Sorry daddy." Shannon said.

"Who are these two gorgeous kids?" Gilbert said as he sat down on the couch, Beniot climbed onto his lap.

"Are you Grandpa Hardy?" Beniot asked.

"You can say that, who are you?" Gilbert said.

"I am Beniot, I was adopted by my aunt and Shannon." Beniot said.

"Really?" Gilbert said.

"Long story Dad." Shannon said as he picked Beniot up and introduced him to Amber, him and Amber went and played.

"Hi, I am Anita." Anita said sticking out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Anita, you're my granddaughter as well?" Gilbert asked.

"I guess you can say that." Anita said.

"How old are you?" Gilbert asked.

"13." Anita said.

"Nice to meet you." Gilbert said as Anita ran upstairs and grabbed her Wicked book to read. "So, Jennifer, I mean Toes, your related to Fin here?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes sir." Toes said nodding.

"Oh, Beth, this is Christina, call her Fin." Shannon said.

"Nice to meet you Beth." Fin said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Beth said as Jeff went over to her to start his flirting ways. Fin ran upstairs to try to get her friend out of the bathroom.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I stood outside the bathroom door; I banged on the bathroom door.

"Maddie, open this door right now." I demanded, as she opened the door and pulled me in making sure no one else came in. "Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?" I asked.

"I took the test." Maddie said as tears were rolling down her eyes as a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I was hugging my friend trying to calm her down.

"It's Matt, is Maddie in there?" Matt said.

"Yeah, we will be down in a moment." I said.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked.

"She's fine, she isn't feeling good and I am holding her hair." I said lying to him.

"Okay." Matt said as I heard him run down the stairs, and heard the pit patters of the dogs running up and down the stairs.

"What did the test say?" I asked as she handed me the test, I looked at it, it said positive. "Why are you crying over this?" I asked.

"I am not ready for kids; I mean Matt doesn't want any until we are married." Maddie's said babbling.

"Maddie, he is going to love that kid even if you're not married, and ready or not your going to have a kid." I said.

"How are we going to take care of it, I mean I am going to have to quit wrestling, Matt is going to be on tour and after a few years, I will be back on tour. What is Vince going to do; he is going to fire me." Maddie said as she started pacing the bathroom.

"Maddie, know what we do? We drop our belts, I continue wrestling, Vince gives you next few years off to carry this child, and raise this child until it's old enough, or take it on tour with us until school age, then we will figure something out." I said hugging her again.

"What about abortion?" Maddie asked.

"No, I am not letting you get an abortion missy; it is not an option for you." I said.

"What's the point, Matt won't care about it." Maddie said.

"I think Matt should care and should have a say in it since he is the father." I said.

"What if Matt doesn't want the baby?" Maddie asked.

"He may not want it now, but once he holds that baby in his arms he won't be able to say no and all as fails, you can put them up for adoption." I said.

"I am not going to put my kid up for adoption." Maddie said as I walked out of the bathroom. "Where you going?" Maddie asked yelling down the stairs.

"I'll be back." I said, I walked downstairs next to Jeff and Beth, "Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but may I borrow Jeff for a moment." I said as Beth nodded and I dragged Jeff upstairs and threw him into the bathroom with Maddie and me.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Tell her she's insane, her test came back positive, she thinks that Matt won't want the baby, she is even thinking about abortion, I think she is insane, if she has the baby and Matt doesn't want it, either they break up and she keeps it or adoption." I said.

"Maddie, I know my brother, if there is anything in this world that he would want is your happiness and for a baby. When he hears that news, he will be happy, and he would want to keep it. If Matt doesn't want the baby, my dad would want it, so either way you're having that baby, even if I have to give birth to it myself." Jeff said which caused Maddie to giggle.

"You're going to give birth to a baby?" Maddie asked.

"It can happen." Jeff said.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I guess I can keep the baby, and I think that it will make Matt happy." Maddie said as she hugged us. "Are you sure that it would be what Matt would want?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I would want the baby if my girlfriend told me she was pregnant." Jeff said.

"And, even if it was a one night stand, if you weren't going out with Matt, would you keep him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have always been kind of against abortions." Maddie said.

"Why don't you wash up your face and then come down, you have mascara and eyeliner all over your cheeks from crying." I said as I hugged her tightly again, Jeff hugged her and kissed her forehead. Jeff and I left the bathroom, and gently shut the door behind us. "Thanks Jeff for helping, it means a lot." I said as I hugged him.

"No problem, anything for my best friend." Jeff said as we walked downstairs to find everyone relaxing.

"Hey Fin, did we introduce you to Shane?" Shannon asked as he grabbed my hand after I got off the last step.

"Yeah, when we did our tattoos." I said smiling as a few minutes passed of us talking to him, Gilbert, Toes and Gregory.

**Their Point of View-**

Beth and Jeff were flirting outside as Beniot and Amber were running around on the grass area.

"So, Beniot and Anita are adopted?" Gilbert asked as Anita dropped her book onto the coffee table.

"Kind of, can you tell me stories of Uncle Matt and Jeff when they were younger?" Anita said as she sat up and did Indian style sitting on her part of the couch.

"Boy, those two were very independent, and Jeff was the rebel one, he was the one that mainly got in trouble." Gilbert said as he went on telling stories of when they were younger, and Matt and Jeff were outside so they couldn't stop him from telling them, Maddie finally made it downstairs. Matt looked inside and saw her finally making it downstairs, he smiled happily.

"Thanks for joining us." Shane said noticing Maddie.

"No problem, you must be Shane, you doing my tattoo tomorrow?" Maddie said.

"I guess so." Shane said smiling as he stood up and let Maddie have his seat.

"I am continuing in my story." Gilbert said as he finished telling the story as Matt came in right when he finished that story.

"Dinner's done." Matt said.

"And, you called me the cook of the group." Fin said as everyone got up and went outside.

"I am the BBQer." Matt said proudly.

"It's a tie bro, between you and me." Jeff said as the three dogs ran around the group of people.

"So, those two pugs are yours?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, for years. We love those puppies." Toes said.

"I love them too; Amber was playing with them earlier." Beth said.

"At least they get along with Lucas." Matt said.

"Lucas loves having the company." Maddie said.

"And now Amber has company." Gregory said.

"Exactly, we got kind of a favor to ask of you Gilbert." Shannon said.

"Ask away." Gilbert asked as he got up and threw away his plate.

"We were wondering if you can watch Anita and Beniot while we were on tour." Jeff said.

"I will so totally do it, but not all the time though." Gilbert said.

"I can take them sometimes." Beth said.

"Are you sure?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, Amber loves Beniot apparently, and I love having another woman in the house." Beth said smiling as everyone pretty much finished eating.

"Okay, that's cool, so it works." Shannon said smiling at the fact they can keep these two kids.

"Since everyone is done eating, there is something I would like to do." Gregory said standing up and stood in front of Toes.

"What you doing?" Toes asked as Gregory got down on one knee, he pulled out the engagement ring, and he opened the box. Fin grabbed Beniot from continue running and Beth grabbed Amber as the dogs ran inside.

"Toes, will you marry me?" Gregory asked, everyone was biting their lip in anticipation, Toes cried a little.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Toes said as Gregory pulled out the ring and slipped the ring on her finger, they kissed each other on the lips lightly.

"Anyone else have any announcements?" Jeff said looking at Maddie.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Matt asked noticing his brother's glare at his girlfriend.

"I have an announcement." Maddie said standing up.

"What would that be?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm pregnant." Maddie said as Matt first looked confused, Jeff and Fin watching everyone to see their reactions, Anita was too interested in her book that she just went and got, Gilbert was excitement, Beth was shocked, Toes and Gregory were mixture between shock and excitement, and Shannon was happy.

"Where do babies come from?" Beniot asked looking up at Fin; everyone had a laugh at that.

**DISCLAIMER-  
OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, I AM LOOKING AT DOING A SEQUEAL SINCE THIS ONE DID SOMEWHAT GOOD I AM GUESSING, I AM JUST SHOCKED SO MANY PEOPLE READ AN ALMOST 90 CHAPTER STORY. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY, ALERTING IT, REVIEWING IT, AND FAVORITEING IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND IT LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. AND I NEVER BEEN PREGNANT, AND HOPE NOT TO BE FOR A WHILE SINCE I AM ONLY 19, BUT I HOPE THE MORNING SICKNESS AND STUFF WAS CORRECT, WELL ANYWAY, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THE SEQUEL, SOME OF THE STORIES THAT I USED IN THIS STORY, FOR EXAMPLE MATT SETTING THE FOREST IN HIS BACKYARD IS A TRUE STORY, I HAVE THE HARDY'S DVDS AND THEIR BOOK SO I HAVE BEEN USING THOSE AS SOURCES, BUT ALL THE OTHER STORIES SUCH AS THE JOCK ITCH CREAM PRANK, WERE ALL REAL, AND THEY HAD HAPPENED TO ME SO I JUST WROTE IT INVOLVING THE CHARACTERS. THANKS AND LOVE YOUS!**

**-LILBIT89**


End file.
